


Brillant Sparkle

by AitoLight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angustía, Crossover Miraculous & Pokemon, Emparejamientos eventuales, F/F, F/M, Gina es de Alto Mare, Karma para Lila Rossi, M/M, Marinette entrenadora & cordinadora, Marinette necesita amor, Marinette viaja a Kalos, Por lo general culpa de Lila Rossi, Redención de personajes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 163,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitoLight/pseuds/AitoLight
Summary: La vida de Marinette Dupain-Cheng ha dado un vuelco ahora que Lila a puesto a la mayoria de sus amigos en su contra, siendo consolada por las pocas personas que se han quedado con ella, Gina no puede soportar ver a su nieta de esa manera y revelara un antiguo secreto que ha guardado por mucho tiempo
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gina Dupain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rolland Dupain, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Luka Couffaine, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Bug & Original Characters, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Menor Kagami Tsurugi/Adrien Agreste, Menor Nino Lahiffe/Alya Cesaire, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Spark - Un pequeño secreto, Una gran Verdad

Gina Dupain era una mujer bastante perpicaz, en todos sus viajes había aprendido nuevas experiencias, tantas que le hicieron darse cuenta cuando algo estaba mal, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su familia. Su nieta no era una excepción.

No ha sido en más de tres semanas en que ocurrio un extraño accidente donde expulsaron a su nieta por algo en la que la inculparon de robo, Sabine le había dicho que Marinette había estado actuando extraño, trataba de ocultarlo, pero podían notar la tristeza en su mirada mientras se esforzaba por fingir una sonrisa, no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando, sin embargo, era muy preocupante, en especial dado por que Sabine ya no veía a Marinette junto a su amiga Alya, en lugar de eso, se encontraba con Adrien, unos chicos llamados Marc y Luka o una joven que nunca había visto, pero aparentemente era nueva amiga de su nieta.

Algo había pasado, su hijo como su nuera no estaban seguros de que exactamente, pero tuvo que ver con un extraño incidente en la escuela y si era así, ella planeaba averiguarlo para que Marinette supiera que tenía a alguien con quien contar, por que lo último que quería era que por un problema su nieta fuera akumatizada y que Hawk Moth la utilizara para hacerle daño a la gente.

"Toise..." alzó la vista ante el llamado, encontrándose los ojos de su viejo amigo y compañero de viaje pokémon Blastoise, el pokémon se encontraba en el suelo junto a ella descansando al lado de un estanque solitario que frecuentaban para no llamar la atención, usaba un pañuelo en la cabeza con una mega piedra brillando de forma orgullosa demostrando la unión de pokémon y entrenadora que tenían

Gina no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al notar la mirada preocupada aunque seria de su viejo amigo, estaba consciente de que él sabía en lo que estaba pensando dado a que había compartido tantas experiencias que sabía como leerla perfectamente, siendo tan traslucida y transparente ante los ojos de su pokémon.

La mujer de cabello blanco estaba sentada al lado de su compañero cerca del estanque solitario donde normalmente recurría para sacar a sus pokémon y pasaran desapercibidos de la vista de otras personas, Gina le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le palmeo el caparazón en una señal de que estaba bien "Lo sé, no debería alterarme tanto como la última vez, pero es mi nieta, algo malo esta pansado con ella" respondió mirando al cielo de forma distraida.

Blastoise asintió de forma comprensiva, sabía a que se refería, no entendía que había pasado, pero la mujer le había hablado de lo que paso en el día del cumpleaños de su nieta cuando fue 'akumatizada' y supo que a ella le preocupaba que le sucediera lo mismo a Marinette, dado a que ella era especial para Gina.

Aunque Blastoise no iba a negar que desde que la azabache nació había querido jugar y convivir con ella, pero sabía que no podía por que no había pokémons en París debido a las guerras que separaron parte de la población humana de los pokémon, se formaría un gran escandalo si Gina lo mostrara en publico. Sin mencionar que ahora, luego de la impresión que tuvo Rolland cuando conocío a Gina y la reacción que tuvo Sabine al saber de la existencia de tales criaturas, prefirieron esperar al momento adecuado.

Y tanto entrenadora como pokémon sabían que ese momento llegaría pronto. Los ojos de Blastoise se dirigieron lentamente a una pokébola blanca con un centro rojo que se encontraba descansando a un lado de ellos con un pokémon adentro que anciaba por salir y explorar el mundo junto a una entrenadora, vivir luchas, batallas y pasar buenos momentos juntos que perduraran en su memoria para siempre. Tal como él lo había hecho una vez hasta que conocio a Gina.

"Blas Blastoise" El pokémon le señalo la pokébola que estaba en la mesa, era una Honor Bola, una pokébola que Gina había utilizado para capturar al pokémon dentro de ella.

"Ya entiendo," sonrió un poco para sus adentros, ese pokémon era perfecto para Marinette, "La hará sentirse mejor, aunque tuviera que explacarle todo" hizo una pequeña mueca a lo que Blastoise rodó los ojos cuando llegaron a ese tema y la miro de forma seria.

"Blass" el pokémon sabía que podían explicarle a Marinette desde que era una niña, hubiera sido más fácil, pero no, los viajes de Gina hacían que fuera difícil o en otro caso, su propia entrenadora lo evitaba por miedo al rechazo como cuando conoció a Rolland, aunque lo que sucedio fue hace mucho tiempo, gracias a eso, era más dificíl ya que Marinette fue creciendo hasta que se volvio una adolescente que no tenía idea sobre el mundo oculto que la rodeaba lleno de pokémons y eso para frustrante para los pokémon de Gina que siempre quisieron conocerla, incluyendolo a él.

Gina alzo sus manos en un gesto para que se tranquilizara "Lo sé, lo sé pude haberlo hecho en su fiesta de cumpleaños y también darselo cuando todavía era un huevo" la mujer mayor rodó los ojos, sabiendo que el pokémon que tenía dentro en la pokébola era el huevo que había querido darle a su nieta en su cumpleaños, pero algo le decía que no era el momento, además sabía que escandalo formaría en la escuela por eso. "Todavía me pregunto por que no te lleve conmigo en su fiesta de cumpleaños, hubiera evitado más problemas" añadió, Blastoise sabía como calmarla, podía deshaogarse con él.

"Blastoise..." Blastoise le dio una sonrisa a su entrenadora y luego le disparo un chorro de agua a lo que la mujer rió un poco por la broma inesperada que su pokémon le hacía desde hace tantos años.

Gina le palmeo nuevamente el caparazón a Blastoise, riendose entre dientes y luego mirando nuevamente al cielo 'Será una buena oportunidad para Marinette, despues de todo, siempre puedes confiar en un pokémon' pensó cerrándolo los ojos mientras su mano derecha descansaba sobre la piedra llave que sostenía entre sus dedos.

++++

Marinette soltó otro triste suspiro debido a otro día solitario en la escuela, muchos de sus compañeros la trataban como si no existiera y todo por Lila, si no tuviera suficiente auto control sobre ella, por los animos y consejos de Tikki o el apoyo de Adrien, ya hubiera sido akumatizada como cada uno de sus compañeros de los que conocía.

Realmente no podía soportarlo, Ivan, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Max, Nathaniel, Kim, Alix, Sabrina e incluso Nino y Alya la miraban como si hubiera hecho algo malo cuando en realidad ni siquiera había hecho nada, Desde que Lila la acuso de robarle y fuera expulsada de la escuela, sus amigos empezaron a desconfiar de ella, Lila no dudo en aprovecharse de eso haciendose la victima y decirle a los demás que la azabache empezaba a hostigarla por aquel mal entendido y por su 'condición', lo peor de todo es que ninguno a salvo de Adrien, no quisieron escucharla, prefiriendole creerle a Lila.

Si no fuera por Adrien y Tikki, hubiera sido akumatizada en el primer día en que esto sucedió, el rubio le había dicho lo culpable que se sentía por dejar que eso pasará y estaba haciendo lo posible para protegerla. Desgraciadamente, eso también lo conviritio blanco del furia de los demás y de Lila.

Ella no podía culparlo, y no, no lo decía solamente por el amor que le tenía al rubio, si no que comprendía que Adrien era un chico bastante sumiso ante su padre y nunca pudo llegar a enfrentar situaciones como esta. Sorprendentemente Chloe la defendía también, aunque se excusaba que solamente era por que la hipocrecía de sus antiguos amigos le molestaba al igual del hecho de que se había dado cuenta de las mentiras de Lila, ya que a su vez, le habían arrebatado a Sabrina - la rubia no era perfecta pero sabía bastante bien que apreciaba a Sabrina a su manera y que haberla perdido le dolía mucho.

Kagami y Luka también se habían enterado, la primera por Adrien y el segundo por ella, decir que Kagami estaba furiosa con la italiana podría ser poco por la ira contenida en la mirada marrón de la otra azabache, de alguna manera ella y Adrien pudieron calmarla antes de que un akuma llegara a ella, aunque Luka no era una historia diferente, dado a lo que sucedió con Bob y XY, el peli negro también estaba furioso por lo que le había pasado a ella cuando había ido a visitarla para que le explicara que había sucedido, ya que Marinette había dejado de ir a los ensayos y en lugar de eso estaba Lila -aunque a pesar de los buenos comentarios de su hermana hacia su persona, Luka no se dejo engañar por Lila, había sentido la melodía discordiosa de la italiana y eso hizo que fuera hacia Marinette sabiendo que ella le contaría toda la verdad - si estuvo muy furioso pero sobre todo decepcionado de su hermana y sus amigos, por suerte tuvo suficiente auto control para evitar ser akumatizado por segunda vez.

Marc también se entero, y le ofreció su apoyo, pasando tiempo con ella y dijo que hablaría con Nathaniel en cualquier caso y que tendría cuidado con Lila.  
La azabache sonrió tristemente al recordar la manera en que ellos tres estaban allí para ella, invitandola a salir y pasar su tiempo con ellos para reparar los fragmentos rotos de su corazón, pero habría que pasar por mucho y más para que eso sucediera.

Cuando llego a la panadería, respiro profundamente antes de entrar, al hacerlo, se sorprendió al ver a una persona familiar en ella hablando junto a su madre, "¿Abuela?" pregunto la azabache cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta al oírla.

Gina no tardo en sonreír al verla "¡Marinetta!" exclamo la mujer con una sonrisa a lo que la azabache sonrió y abrazo felizmente a su abuela.

"Pensé que vendrías en dos semanas, abuela" señalo Marinette, era un poco extraño, por lo que sabía ella y le habían contado sus padres su abuela estaba en un viaje de vuelta a su ciudad natal.

"Lo sé, sin embargo, quería hablar algo importante contigo" La azabache parpadeo confundida y luego miro a su madre, la mujer solo le sonrió y le dio una mirada algo preocupada, a lo que la azabache sintió remordimiento carcomiendola, sabiendo que desde el principio debio haberle dicho a sus padres, sin embargo, había creído que lo podría manejar sola ... solo que no resulto así.

La azabache asintió con la cabeza a lo que Gina sonrió "Eh, si ¿podemos hablar en mi cuarto?" pregunto un poco incómoda Marinette, Gina frunció el ceño al oír la inseguridad con la que hablaba su nieta, desde un principio había notado lo opaca que se veía su mirada, a pesar de que ese brillo especial que siempre tenía volvio a sus ojos cuando la vio no tardaron en apagarse nuevamente.

"Esta bien, Marinetta" la mujer asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente antes de que nieta y abuela subieran las escaleras para ir a la habitación de la primera. La azabache nerviosamente abrio la escotilla y dejo pasar a su abuela quien inmediatamente se sentó en el divan, observando como su nieta se acercaba para sentarse también. Pasaron unos segundos incómodos antes de que Gina decidiera tomar la palabra para acabar de una vez por todas. "Marinetta, tu madre me ha hablado sobre algunas cosas extrañas que han estado pasando últimamente ¿que esta pasando?"

La azabache abrió la boca de forma vacilante antes de cerrarla, bajando la cabeza, "No estoy segura si me creerías, abuela" respondió, haciendo que la mujer abriera los ojos sorprendida antes de respirar profundamente. Era peor de lo que pensaba, se pregunto que tan malo era la situación como para que su nieta pensara que ella no le creería.

"¿Que te hace pensar eso?" pregunto la mujer de cabellos blancos sorprendida a lo que la azabache se mordió el labio inferior. Tratando de reunir el valor para responder esa pregunta, incluso si su abuela le creyera, no quería que su abuela fuera akumatizada por esto, o peor! incluso su padre o madre también. Fue un milagro que Kagami, Marc, Luka, Adrien o incluso ella no lo fueran, al menos, no todavía ...

"Por que nadie lo ha hecho" la respuesa fue un susurro, pero Gina pudo escucharlo claramente, empezando a ver de donde venía Marinette con esta idea y eso le molestaba, sobre todo por la inseguridad que emanaba su nieta ¿fue algún error de su hijo y su nuera que hizo esto? no importaba, ella lo arreglaría de un modo u otro.

"Bien, hagamos esto, Marinetta, yo... te contare algo especial sobre mi y tu me cuentas lo que te esta pasando ¿esta bien?" sugirió Gina, la verdad no esperaba que tendría que contarle a su nieta este secreto familiar de esta manera, pero así era, y ciertamente, esperaba que le ayudara mucho. Marinette la miro con inseguridad, haciendo que Gina le tomara la mano con cuidado y la apretara para hacerle saber que estaba allí "Prometo que creere lo que me digas," los ojos azules la miraron sorprendidos, sin embargo, la matriarca de la familia Dupain rápidamente identifico el alivio y la esperanza en los ojos de su nieta, quien asintió lentamente, pareciendo menos tensa de lo que estaba anteriormente. Gina también asintió, respirando profundamente.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

"Verás, esto podría sonar raro, pero tu padre te contó que nací en Italia ¿no es así?" pregunto Gina para confirmar ciertas verdades ocultas que Tom y Sabine le habían mantenido a su hija fuera de vista.

"Eh, ¿si? ¿Que tiene que ver con eso abuela?" La azabache alzó una ceja realmente confundida, preguntandose a donde quería llegar su abuela con esto.  
"Oh, mucho, Marinetta, la verdad es que no nací en Italia, si no en realidad vengo de una ciudad llamada Alto Mare" respondió haciendo que las cejas de Marinette se alzaran en sorpresa, ¿por que su familia le había ocultado esto?

"¿Alto Mare?" pregunto la azabache confundida ante la mención del lugar desconocido.

"Si, cuando tenía tu edad, había emprendido un viaje por la región que vivía, mi padres me habían presentado un amigo especial y el me dio algo especial cuando empece mi viaje, quieres saber que, o mejor dicho ¿quien es?" Marinette estuvo realmente confundida cuando su abuela le pregunto esto, pero asintió haciendo que la mujer de edad avanzada sonriera ampliamente "Pues bien, aquí vamos" Gina agarro la pokebola de Blastoise, de repente sintiendose más confiada al sentir la presencia de su amigo dentro del artefacto, Marinette miro la pokebola con curiosidad antes de que su abuela la lanzara al aire: "Blastoise, Sal ahora!"

Lo siguiente que Marinette supo es que se encontró liberando un grito de sorpresa mientras se caia del divan al ver que la pokebola se abrio y dejo escapar un haz de luz al suelo, el cual empezo a tomar forma, revelando una tortuga enorme de color azul con un par de cañones saliendo de su caparazon naranja "¿U-un sentimonstruo?" pregunto la azabache confundida. Sin saberlo, Tikki se encontró jadeando al ver a la criatura delante de su portadora, bastante sorprendida.

Gina soltó una carcajada de buen humor, negando con la cabeza "No, Marinetta, no es un sentimonstruo, este que ves aquí, es mi viejo amigo Blastoise, un pokemon" presento la mujer caminando a la enorme tortuga azul para el caparazón y palmeandole el caparazón.

"¿B-Blastoise? ¿q-que? ¿un pokemon?" ahora la mente de la azabache estaba más ayá de la confusión mientras veía a la criatura frente a ella aturdida.

"Blass.... Toise" el pokémon miro primero a su entrenadora y vieja amiga antes de mirar a la nieta de esta, lentamente se sentó en el suelo cerca de ella. La azabache se le quedo mirando con cautela antes de permitir que su cuerpo se relajara cuando Blastoise puso su cabeza en sus piernas.

'Bueno, lo está tomando mejor de lo que esperaba' pensó Gina un poco más tranquila, sintiendose aliviada y como un peso de encima se levantaba de ella 'por otro lado, vive en una ciudad con un terrorista que crea supervillanos,' fue su otro pensamiento que le vino a la mente que le hizo suspirar "Veras Marinetta," empezó, respirando profundamente "Alto Mare no es una ciudad común, tampoco la región en que yo vivia u muchas otras más," añadió señalando a Blastoise para demostrar de lo que estaba hablando "En ciertas partes del mundo, por no decir en una gran parte, existen criaturas llamadas pokémon, todos son de diferentes formas y tamaños con poderes especiales, donde yo vivo, hay varias personas que viven con pokémon,"

"Pero si viven en una gran parte del mundo, como es que no sabía nada de ellos? ¿y si Blastoise estaba contigo hace mucho tiempo no sabía nada de él?" eso no tenía sentido para ella, por que nunca había visto un pokémon en Paris si estaban en diferentes partes del mundo. Además, por que su abuela nunca se lo había contado - Si hubiera sido así, probablemente fuera lo más normal en su vida hasta ahora...

"Pues... esa es una de las razones por las que no te conte, hace mucho tiempo, ocurrió una guerra entre los reinos de varias regiones del mundo que desato gran destrucción, eso causo que muchos humanos empezaran a tenerle miedo a los pokémon y tratarlos como monstruos, a pesar de que ellos no son muy diferentes de nosotros, empezaron a iniciar caza a ellos o usarlos como armas y eso inició más guerras de las que había en ese entonces, dado que habían humanos que defendían a los pokémon por su amor a ellos" La mano de Gina acarició el caparazón de Blastoise que hizo que cerrara los ojos mientras él y Marinette escuchaban atentamente la historia, "Con el paso de los años, se vieron varios daños por muchas partes del mundo e hizo que los pokémon y humanos empezaran a migrar para escapar de tales atrosidades, hasta que un día, hubo una reunión entre todos los reinos, hubo un gran discución, según mi madre, hubo deciciones que llevaban a separar a los humanos de los pokémon o incluso exterminar a los pokémon," Marinette se estremeció al pensarlo siendo tan difícil imaginar algo tan atroz y horrible como eso, sin embargo, no era difícil creerlo tamapoco, había personas que rechazaban y tenían miedo a lo desconocido, ella tuvo esa experiencia cuando conoció a Tikki, pero también había sido más por el miedo a tomar una decición tan grande que no sabía donde la llevaría, aunque de algo estaba segura, no estaba arrepentida por nada a pesar lo complicado que estaba siendo si era para proteger a su familia y a toda Paris.

Los ojos de la azabache se dirigieron a Blastoise, debía admitir que esto era extraño, más haya de lo razonable, pero no tenía nada contra eso. Era más, empezo a odiar la idea de que hayan usado a criaturas como Blastoise para las guerras, era repugnante, era horrible y de hecho le recordo mucho a como Mayura uso su sentimonstruo Lady Bug para que ella hiciera el trabajo sucio por ella y HawkMoth. Solo podría imaginar lo peor que podría ser si HawkMoth supiera de la existencia de los pokémon, sería un desastre.

"Sin embargo," La voz de su abuela la volvió a la realidad haciendo que prestara atención "dado que ninguna era justa y la mayoria de los reinos decidieron que era una atrosidad que los humanos y pokémon se separaran por que habían nacido uno al lado del otro por mucho tiempo a tráves de la historia, hicieron un acuerdo que implicaban que algunos de los reinos se separaran y tomaran su camino a otras regiones donde no había existencia alguna de los pokémons, actualmente, hay personas que viven bajo la ignorancia de que existan criaturas como Blastoise y puedan ser amigos" Distraidamente la nativa de Alto Mare acarició el caparazón de su viejo amigo, perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de su pasado. Al final, una sonrisa nostalgica adorno sus labios "Creeme que fue difícil para mi comprenderlo cuando llegue por primera vez a Paris, sobre todo cuando conocí a tu abuelo"

Marinette inclinó la cabeza confundida por la nueva revelación "¿Al abuelo?" pregunto extrañada, pero no debía ser tan raro. Ella misma había tenido un gran shock al ver a Blasstoise, solo podía imaginar a su abuelo... oh, bueno, ella podía ver claramente de donde venía su abuela. Ella podía imaginar que su abuelo lo habría tomado ... de la forma más díficil que pudiera.

"Si, nosotros ..." la mujer empezó, riendose entre dientes con buen humor al recordar la cara de sorpresa de Rolland cuando vio a Blastoise junto con su Persian, en su momento Wartottle y Meowth, por primera vez, pareció que tendría un ataque al corazón.

Aquella vez Rolland estaba haciendo las últimas ventas de la panaderia hasta que Meowth entro y robó algo de pan, Rolland había creido que se trataba de un perro o un animal callejero y fue a perseguirlo hasta que la encontró regañando a Meowth junto a Wartottle, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Rolland simplemente se desmayo, luego de que se recuperara de la impresión, fue díficil explicar sobre los pokémon sin que el hombre hiciera una escena, lo cual resulto con peleas y discuciones, pero como recompensa Gina se propuso a trabajar para compensar lo que Meowth había hecho.

"Fue difícil enamorarnos, sobre todo para él aceptar a Blastoise y mis otros pokémon, como sabras Marinetta, somos polos opuestos y sobre todo en esa epoca, yo era muy aventurera mientras que él era un hombre tradicional," Dejo escapar un suspiro amoroso, recordando esos tiempos, Marinette escuchaba atentamente, acariciando también el caparazón de Blasstoise - muy pocas veces tenía algunos detalles de como se conocieron sus abuelos, al menos ahora sabía el por que con todo esto del secreto, pero valio la pena - "Pero al final, hicimos al lado esas diferencias y nos terminamos enamorando uno del otro, pero acordamos ocultar esto de nuestras familias hasta que ellos lo aceptaran, creeme, tus bis abuelos también tuvieron una gran sorpresa cuando se enteraron de lo nuestros." sonrió torcidamente mirando al espacio perdida en los recuerdos.

"Ya veo... es realmente romantico" comento la azabache tomandose de las mejillas, enternecida al escuchar la pequeña historia de su abuela.  
"Toise..." El pokémon cerro los ojos y llamó la atención de Gina, hciendola enfocar nuevamente en el tema principal que quería discutir.

"Había querido presentarte a Blastoise desde que naciste, pero mis viajes fueron un problema y con cada paso del tiempo ibas creciendo, era más difícil contarte, ya que sucedió algo similar con Sabine cuando conoció a tu padre, aunque admito que se lo tomo mejor que Rolland" explicó la mujer con un suspiro, recordando el tiempo que Tom tenía su relación con su nuera. "El punto es que a mi y a Blastoise nos hubiera gustado que crecieras sabiendo de la existencia de los pokémon, comparto un lazo especial con Blastoise desde el momento que lo conocí y quise que sintieras lo mismo, por que... fue así con tu padre, estaba muy feliz cuando le di su primer pokémon," Gina saco una foto de su chaqueta y se la entrego a Marinette, la joven la agarro para verla y vio a una criatura extraña, de color verde con amarillo y regordeta junto a un niño fornido que sin duda debía ser su padre.

Gina sonrió un poco, Rolland era más adepto a los pokémon en esa epoca luego de casarse y tener a Tom. Esa foto había sido tomada cuando Tom tenía al menos unos seis años, un verano en el que ella visitaba a su familia con Rolland y Tom, donde por cierto capturo a Munchlax como un regalo para su hijo.

"Su nombre es Munchlax, tu padre y él son buenos amigo, aunque también es otra razón por la que no pude hablarte de esto. Tuvimos un accidente en la panaderia, Rolland se enfurecio y discutimos, al final, tuve que quedarme con Munchlax y tu padre tuvo que verlo en secreto y pocas veces cuando el negocio empezo a crecer, mis viajes y en especial cuando tu naciste rara vez lo ve." Honestamente también fue triste e incómodo para ella convivir con Rolland luego de ese accidente, tanto que termino por separarse de él seguidamente en sus viajes. Actualmente estaba pasando más tiempo con su esposo, aunque la verdadera razón de ello era Marinette. Probablemente mentirle ese día a su abuelo para conocerlo y pasar tiempo con su familia en el cumpleaños de Tom no fue la mejor idea, Gina lo sabía de antemano, confronto a su esposo ese día luego de recibir una gran sorpresa por parte de su esposo para su hijo, pero sin duda, su nieta termino uniendo el lazo roto de su familia.

Gina realmente se sintió culpable por evitar contarle al menos a su nieta de su esposo o no esforzarse tanto para hacer que se conocieran como tuvo que hacer desde el principio, pero estaba resentida por el rechazo de Rolland a Sabine y también lo que sucedio con Munchlax que no supo tampoco como explicarte.  
"Ya veo... abuela..." Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse triste por su padre al saber esto, podía ver que tanto quería su abuelo a Blastoise y su padre se veía feliz en la foto con Munchlax a su lado "¿Sabes como esta Munchlax?" pregunto suavemente la azabache a lo que la matriarca Dupain le sonrió enternecida por el interes de su nieta al pókemon de su hijo.

"Él esta bien, lo tengo conmigo, pero creeme, ahora es muy grande y pesado como para presentartelo ahora mismo," Marinette la miro con desconcierto a lo que la mujer penso adecuadamente en las palabras para explicarle a su nieta otro dato de los pokémon: "Hay un proceso físico por el cual pasan los pokémon, se llama evolución, los pokémon cambian físicamente en su aspecto y se hacen más fuertes si son atendidos y reciben entrenamiento adecuado, actualmente Munchlax ahora es un enorme Snorlax gracias a eso"

"¿Snorlax?" la azabache inclino la cabeza algo confundida por el nombre actual de Snorlax

"Más tarde te explico con más detalles, ahora que lo sabes, ¿que tal si me cuentas lo que ha estado sucediendo?" La azabache ante esa pregunta se tensó por un momento, pero asintió con seriedad.

"Todo empezo con la llegada de una chica nueva a mi colegio, su nombre es Lila Rossi, y en cuanto llego, empezó a mentir sobre todo," Gina y Blastoise se sorprendieron al oir la frustración en la voz de la azabache y ver la expresión molesta en su rostro, "una de esas cosas era ser amiga de Jagged Stone y que él escribio una canción sobre ella luego de que salvara a su gato"

"¿Gato?" pregunto Gina con incrédulidad, cualquiera que fuera una fan de Jagged Stone sabría que el mismo tenía un cocodrilo como mascota.

"Lo sé ¿verdad?" pregunto la azabache algo exasperada, pero suspirando de alivio al notar que su abuela estaba creyendole a pesar de estar empezandole a explicar la situación "También afirmo que conocía a personas famosas debido a que ella era hija de diplomaticos que trabajaban en la embajada de Italia y viajaba por todo el mundo e hizo cosas asombrosas, admito que al principio le creí y estuve celosa de ella" confeso la azabache a lo que la matriarca levanto una ceja algo impresionada por esto, dado que sabía que su propia nieta era muy especial y tenía sus propios logros de los cuales debía enorgullecerse "Bueno, eso fue así... hasta que dijo que era la mejor amiga de Lady Bug," murmuro casi gruñendo, sintiendo la más frustrada y arrepentida de no haberle hecho saber las cosas a Alya hasta que fue tarde, "Dijo que la había salvado y que desde ese día fueron las mejores amigas, pero sé muy bien que Lady Bug nunca se acercaría a una civil de esa manera por el peligro de que Hawkmoth la atacara y usara a sus familiares con tal de saber su identidad"

"Luego de su primer día de clases, ella se fue simplemente diciendo que estaría en Achu, pero sabía que ella estaba mintiendo y quise decircelo a los demás, pero no me creyeron. Cuando volvio a la escuela, yo había llegado tarde y ... ella mintio otra vez, esta vez dijo que tenía tinnitus y reorganizo la fila de asientos." ella respiro profundamente, temblando un poco lo cual preocupo tanto a Gina como a Blastoise "Estaba enojada ese día por que nadie me pregunto si estaba bien con eso o si me gustaba, simplemente asumieron que lo haría por que soy muy amable y me sente sola al final. A la hora del almuerzo, trate de advertirle a Alya y a los demás, pero ninguno me creyo e incluso Alya dijo que 'un reportero siempre verifica sus fuentes' a pesar de que ella no verifico nada!" exclamo frustrada, sintiendo que le picaban los ojos y rápidamente se los limpio, no queriendo llorar en ese momento y miro a su abuela "lo siento"

"Esta bien, Marinetta, no te preocupes," Gina negó con la cabeza, sonriendole de forma tranquilizadora y abrazando a su nieta para darle consuelo, frotando su espalda con suavidad en circulos, sabiendo que ella estaba frustrada por lo que le estaba sucediendo con esta chica "es normal estar frustrada y desahogarse por esto" Marinette cerro los ojos, por un momento, sintiendose mejor al estar en los brazos de su abuela y que al mismo tiempo ella le creía "Puedes seguir contandome" dijo sin soltarla todavía.

"En ese momento estaba frustrada y le tire una servilleta a Lila, ella lo atrapo pero al ver que podrían atraparla mintió de que se lástimo la muñeca, también que pude haber lastimado a Max por eso... muchos estaban enojados conmigo y... me fui al baño llorando... por que ... ninguno de mis amigos me creyo... no mucho despues Lila me siguio y trato de ponerme de su lado mintiendome, pero le dije que no le creía y luego... me amenazo." su voz temblo un poco, amenazando con romperse y llorar. Estaba angustiada por que sabía que eso era lo que estaba pasando actualmente, la mayoria de sus amigos no le creían por Lila y no sabía que hacer, se sentía tan perdida y considero que si no fuera por Adrien, Kagami, Marc y Luka, lo estaría realmente... a manos de HawkMoth.

"¿¡ELLA QUE!?/¿¡BLASS!?" Fue una explosión de tanto la entrenadora como pokémon que, por decir lo menos, no estaban muy contentos con lo que esa chiquilla hizo con Marinette. Gina en este momento no quería hacer nada más que ir por esa chiquilla y que Blastoise la atacara con Hidrobomba. Dicho pokémon tenía un pensamiento parecido, pero prefirio no dejar que la furia lo nublara al notar que la azabache tenía lágrimas en los ojos, de las que ella no estaba consciente.

Marinette se encogio ante la furia de pokémon y entranadora, trago un poco y asintió con la cabeza "Me amenazo, dijo que pondría a todos mis amigos... en mi contra y que... me alejaría de Adrien si no me ponía de su lado... fue por eso que me expulsaron... puso su examen en mi bolso y un collar que dijo que era de su abuela para hacerle creer a todos que lo había robado y... cuando fuimos a la oficina del director ella grito y se sento en el suelo de la escaleras y me acuso de empujarla," Marinette trago un poco y paso su mano por sus mejillas, ahora consciente de las lágrimas que caían por ellas "Luego de eso me expulsaron, casi fui akumatizada ese día, quiero decir... muchos más bien... incluso papá y mamá" se estremeció ligeramente al recordar aquel desastre, Adrien le había contado que chantajeo a Lila para que ella cambiara su declaración, le alegraba mucho que él si estuvo para ella en ese momento aunque realmente no le gusto la forma en que tuvo que hacerlo, ya que ahora estaba atrapado en las seciones de fotografia con Lila y que esta podría aprovecharse en cualquier momento. Sacudio la cabeza y miro a su abuela que parecía más furiosa que nunca, frunció el ceño y la miro preocupada, "Desde ese día... muchos no se me hablan por que Lila mintió que empece a acosarla desde ese incidente y... creen que puse a Adrien en contra de ella ... por que el sabía que estaba mintiendo también." A ella no le importaba tanto que fueran solamente por ella, pero Adrien tampoco tenía que sufrir por esto tampoco.

"¿Y como es que ninguno dijo nada?" pregunto Gina, luego de tomar algunas respiraciones para calmarse. Blastoise también la miro por la falta de ese detalle importante.

Marinette bajo la vista algo nerviosa "Si... bueno, el mismo día que ella llego a Paris, ella y Adrien estaban en la biblioteca y como te dije, estaba celosa así que los segui a pesar de que sabía que estaba mintiendo, Adrien saco un libro extraño sobre super heroes y Lila al verlo, se aprovecho y distrajo a Adrien cuando se iban para robarlo, la segui luego de ver eso y vi que ella compro un collar parecido al de Rena Rouge, luego tiro el libro a la basura y yo lo saque y seguí a Lila y a Adrien al parque," la azabache arrugo el rostro algo molesta "mintió sobre ser descendiente de una super heroina zorro y que era mucho mejor que Lady Bug" Marinette resoplo por esto y Blastoise siguio el ejemplo, considerando que la chica cayo demasiado bajo como para afirmar ser mejor amiga de la super heroina solo para derrarmar té sobre ella, "Luego de eso, la misma Lady Bug apareció, estaba bastante furiosa y la confronto en frente de Adrien por todas sus mentiras, me sentí mal por Lila por un segundo, pero ella no apendió nada de eso y fue entonces que fue akumatizada en Volpina y fingio ser una super heroina, creo que fue por eso que ella se ausento en la escuela pero no estoy muy segura," Marinette dijo lo ultimo en voz baja para si misma, no es que le sorprendiera, Lila sin duda quería una excusa para que todo el mundo no preguntara por el incidente de Volpina que todo quedara olvidado para su regreso.

"Principalmente no dije nada por que estaba más preocupada por Adrien, no había devuelto el libro en ese momento y su padre dijo que lo sacaría de la escuela si no aparecía ese libro, y se lo devolvi, pero no dije la verdad... en lugar de eso dije que había encontrado el libro y que me lo quede para darle un vistazo ... fue un error de mi parte, probablemente si hubiera sido honesta desde el principio no tendría este problema." Miro al suelo, otra razón fue por que creyó ingenuamente que Lila podría darse cuenta de sus errores, pero ahora sabía con certeza que gente como Lila no podía cambiar "Aunque todavía no le dije nada a mamá o papá, sobre todo por que Lila dijo que tenía una condición que la obligaba a mentir y bueno, eso fue una verdad a medias, pero todavía estaba mintiendo, ellos le creyeron y ... no estaba de humor para explicarlo ese día..." se mordió los labios al recordar que Lila había salido en la tele con Adrien, siendo la nueva modelo de Gabriel Agreste.  
Gina hizo una mueca furiosa mientras procesaba la información. Comprendiendolo todo, realmente estaba furiosa por como esa chiquilla se atrevía a hacer sufrir a su amada nieta de una manera horrible. "BLASSS..." la mujer y Marinette gritaron cuando Blastoise le disparo un chorro intenso de agua a Gina, la azabache retrocedio varios pasos por eso, confundida y deshorientada, pero pronto pudo ver la razón al notar a la mariposa negra que se alejaba de la habitación.

Gina jadeo, desconcertada y empapada por el desprevenido ataque de su amigo antes de notar a la mariposa que escapaba por la ventana y luego sonreírle a su pokémon con gratitud "Muchas gracias por eso, Blastoise, realmente te debo una." la mujer mayor sintió que su ira era remplazada por el alivio, eso realmente estuvo cerca, lo último que quería era preocupar a su nieta en el peor de los momentos. Ella necesitaba a Gina Dupain, no a Befana.

"Blass..." El pokémon le sonrió levemente y le dio un pequeño empujo jugueton a lo que Gina sonrió rodando los ojos divertida.

"Si, no puedo vivir sin tí" palmeo el caparazón y luego miro a su nieta, suspirando "Marinetta, lo siento mucho por eso" Marinette sonrió un poco, sintiendose aliviada también al notar que su abuela estaba más tranquila.

"Esta bien abuela, HawkMoth es el principal culpable, no te preocupes" respondió la azabache haciendo que la mujer se calmara y al mismo tiempo haciendo que ella misma se pusiera nerviosa en cuento menciono al villano. Necesitaba capturar a ese akuma rápido.

Los dioses parecieron escuchar sus plegarias por que su abuela se levanto, aun empapada por recibir el chorro de agua de Blastoise y se dirigio a la trampilla "Ire a hablar de esto con tus padres, necesitan saberlo primero" aviso, notando la mirada nerviosa de la azabache "¿esta bien? No te preocupes, no dejaré ningún detalle fuera y Blastoise se asegurara de que ninguno sea akumatizado" añadio. Su hijo y su nuera tenían que saber, su nieta los necesitaba mucho y estaba pensando que sería la oportunidad perfecta para presentarle al pokémon en la honor ball. Sin duda la ayudaría mucho.

"Toisee..." Blastoise estaba complacido por la idea y asintió para asegurarle a la joven que lo haría realmente.

"Gracias abuela." Gina le sonrió nuevamente a su nieta antes de devolver a su pokémon a la pokébola.

"Volvere pronto para ayudarte con esto y darte algo especial Marinetta." La mujer se dio la vuelta, abriendo la trampilla y bajando las escaleras.

En cuando se fue, la azabache corrió hacia el balcon y vio allí a Tikki esperandola "¿Estuviste oyendo?" pregunto la oji azul a su kwami.

Tikki asintió con seriedad, "Si, la verdad me sorprendio mucho ver un pokémon, hace mucho que no veía uno" esto llamo la atención de la azabache que miro a la kwami de la creación con incrédulidad.

"¿¡Sabias de esto!?" Tal vez no debería sorprenderse tanto, su kwami tenía muchos años en la tierra, pero era fácil olvidar ese detalle cuando tu abuela te revela un secreto así.

"Estuve en la guerra cuando empezo y fui asignada a una portadora que lucho en ella, pero en cuanto termino, la orden guardian decidió que sería mejor trasladarse a estas regiones para evitar que algo peor sucediera" Explico la criatura de ojos morados, flotando cerca de su portadora "¡Imagina si Hawkmoth o alguien como él supiera de los pokémon! ¡Podría tratar de encontrar una forma de controlarlos! ¡Seria un desastre!" Marinette palició y asintió, quería decirle a Tikki que lo había tenido pensado, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca al imaginar ese escenario. Eso le preocupaba más, ella sabía de los pokémon ahora y si llegara ser akumatizada ...

"Necesito pensar en esto y hablar con el guardian" dijo la azabache sacudiendo la cabeza y Tikki asintió de acuerdo, "pero será despues que vayamos por el akuma antes de que alguien sea akumatizado," añadió antes de asentir a Tikki "Tikki ¡Motas!" un destello de luz rosa cubrio a la azabache, Lady Bug se paro en el balcon antes de lanzar su yo-yo y balancearse para ir tras la mariposa negra.


	2. Spark 1 - ¡Una decisión que tomar! ¡Eevee, yo te elijo!

Cuando Gina bajo a la sala, encontro a Sabine y a Tom esperando allí, supuso que cerraron la panadería temprano hoy para saber que sucedía con su hija. Ella saco la pokébola de Blastoise antes de liberarlo, la tortuga miro a Tom y sonrió, quien le devolvio el gesto junto a Sabine.

La tensión disminuyo un poco y Gina estaba complacida, la presencia de Blastoise traía familiaridad y seguridad para Tom y Sabine, sin mencionar que de alguna manera reducia la tensión, tal vez se debía a la calma y tranquilidad que producia. La mujer se sentó en el sofá, Blastoise se movío hacia donde estaba y se acosto sobre la alfombra.

"Le hable a Marinette sobre Blastoise" soltó llamando la atención de la pareja que levanto la vista sorprendida.

"¿Lo hiciste?" pregunto Tom, no le molestaba, su madre había estado tratando de hacerlo por años, pero no era exactamente el mejor momento para hablarselo a su hija.

Gina asintió con la cabeza "Fue un trato que hicimos, le hablaría de los pokémon y de donde vengo realmente y ella me hablaría su problema. Logró transquilizarse un poco al menos" explico reclinandose en el sofa y poniendo su brazo en el respaldo mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra.

"¿Y ese grito que oímos, mamá?" pregunto Tom no muy convencido, entendía el primer grito, pero hubo otro grito que vino de parte de su hija y su madre  
Gina no pudo evitar sonrojarse avergonzada, "Un akuma vino, lo más probable que fue por mi. El problema es más grande de lo que pensaba y termine por enfurecerme" Blastoise sonrió levemente, orgulloso de si mismo por proteger a su entrandora y compañera. La mujer mayor le sonrió a su compañero agradecida, pero no mucho despues miro a su nuera e hijo con seriedad.

"¿Que sucedió?" pregunto Sabine preocupada al enterarse del tema del akuma.

"Tiene que ver con el día de su expulción y con una chica llamada Lila," Gina frunció el ceño, tenía cosas bastante serias que aclarar con ambos.  
"¿Lila? ¿te refieres a la niña con esa ... extraña condición?" Sabine dudo en señalar esto. Ese problema fue resuelto, o lo mejor que pudo haber sido. Todavía no estaba muy satisfecha, algo no cuadraba con lo que sucedió ese día.

"¿No le creyeron o si?" Tanto entrenadora y pokémon estrecharon los ojos, ambos estarían decepcionados si ellos iban a creerle a esa chica sobre Marinette aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

"Al principio si," admitió Tom un poco avergonzando y mirando hacia abajo ante la mirada de su madre. Le costo mirar a su hija a los ojos durante ese incidente, sobre todo con lo deprimida que estaba y en cuanto se soluciono decidió recompensarla en seguida, "pero ... cuando nos detuvimos a pensar en ello ... empezamos a ver que realmente no podía existir algo así"

"Y Marinette nunca causaría tales problemas o sería hostil con alguien, ni siquiera con Chloe, y Marinette ha tenido más problemas con ella más que cualquiera." Añadió Sabine, poniendo una mano sobre la de su esposo igualmente angustiada.

"Estoy consciente de eso" fue un murmullo de Gina, esa chiquilla ha estado causandole problemas a Marinette desde hace 4 años junto a sus ... compañeros de clase. Sacudió la cabeza y volvio a mirar a la pareja, cruzando de brazos "Pero nos estamos desviando del tema, el problema es que esa chica, ha estado amenanzando a Marinette y actuando como la victima"

"¿¡La amenazo!?" pregunto Tom con incrédulidad levantandose mientras Sabine se llevaba las manos a la boca.

"Así es, ella mentía sobre todo y Marinette trataba de decirle a sus amigos que ella estaba mintiendo sobre todo desde que llego a la escuela, pero ninguno le creía." La mujer casi bufa, no culpaba a su nieta de la actitud de sus amigos, honestamente le molestaba y decepcionaba que ninguno de ellos le haya creído a Marinette cuando la conocían más tiempo que a esta chica, "Tengo entendido que se ausento por un tiempo y cuando volvió, la arrincono en el baño cuando Marinette trato de volver a advetirles de nuevo a ellos, Lila quiso ponerla de su lado y cuando no pudo, la amenazo diciendo que pondría sus amigos en su contra y alejaría a Adrien de ella si no la respalaba" explico viendo las caras horrorizadas de su hijo y nuera. Le tomo todo el auto control para respirar profundamente y obligarse a tranquilizarse. Estaba furiosa todavía por esto.

Sabine puso sus manos en la cara, algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos "¡No puedo creer que le creí a ella en lugar de mi propia hija! Ni siquiera le pregunte sobre lo que estaba pasando a Marinette en ese momento" Esa chica era aun peor que Chloe, le estaba haciendo la vida imposible a su hija y ella misma ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

"Lo sé Sabine, sin embargo, me molesta mucho más que el director Damocles o la Maestra Bustier ni siquiera hayan hecho nada para averiguar nada sobre esto" Tom puso ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa para tratar de reconfortarla y tranquilizarla, pero era díficil cuando estaba furioso con esa niña, el director y la maestra de su hija ¿no debieron tomar medidas cuando eso sucedió?

"¡BLASS!" Un chorro de agua golpeo a ambos padres, los cuales soltaron gritos cuando un potente chorro de agua hizo contacto con ellos y los empujo ligeramente al sofá.

"Bien hecho, Blastoise" felicito Gina, pocas veces su hijo podría enojarse y sabía que era muy díficil tranquilizarlo, de algo saco él de Rolland. "No es momento para lamentarnos de cosas que ya sucedieron, es mejor tomar acción, y por eso, quisiera llevarme a Marinette de viaje,"

La pareja se sobresalto al oír eso, "¿D-De viaje?" pregunto Tom con un nudo en la garganta. Temía que algún día a su madre se le ocurriera algo así. Él recordaba que en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Marinette ella le propuso llevarsela a un pequeño viaje a Altomare para que conociera difinitivamente las raises de su madre. Se preocupo un poco a pesar de que sería por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero el tono con el que hablaba su madre sugería que sería por mucho tiempo, algo que podría haber sucedido si Marinette hubiera aceptado irse con Audrey Bourgeois a New Yourk.

Gina asintió con la cabeza "Me parece que ella no puede lidiar con sus amigos en este momento, creo que es mejor alejarla de ellos por un tiempo y que recupere su confianza. Ella ni siquiera pensó que le creería hasta que le propuse mi trato" la mujer suspiro, recordando lo deprimida que lucía su sobrina y la manera en que dudaba de hablar de ese tema, incluso le dijo que no creía que ella le creería, ¡ella! ¡su propia abuela!

Alya y los demás amigos de Marinette se encargaron de destrozar la confianza de su nieta para que fuera así de desconfiada de hablar con la gente sobre ese tema, no por la cofianza que tenía en la gente, si no por miedo a que no le creyeran como hicieron ellos.

"Le quiero dar su primer pokémon, sé que la ayudaría, pero también sé que podría causar problemas, las personas no tienen idea de los pokémon y tengo miedo de saber que podrían hacerle a Marinette si pasará algo..." Gina agarro la Honor Bola y la miro fijamente, acariciandola con el pulgar y rodeando el cortono del botón. Tom y Sabine se miraron pensativamente.

"Ya veo ..." murmuro Tom comprensivamente bajando la vista, "Extrañaríamos mucho a nuestra pequeña pero...." sonrió un poco, recordando los momentos cariñosos que pasaba con Munchlax, la forma en que pasaban tiempos en la cocina cuando era joven y todavía estaba aprendiendo a hornear.

Munchlax se aseguraba de probar los pasteles y le señalaría cual era mejor y le ayudaría debes en cuando, si es que no se quedaba dormido. Fueron buenos momentos cuando se separo de Munchlax, le fue bastante solitario y díficil asimilar. No deseo que su hija pasara por lo mismo, pero de alguna manera era similar. Estaba de acuerdo con su madre, tal vez ayudaría a Marinette.

"Es lo mejor para ella ... aun así, tenemos que preguntarle a Marinette, ella será la que tome la decisión," respondió la mujer asíatica, estando de acuerdo con su suegra, a pesar de que le costara no ver a su hija.

Gina asintió, sonriendo levemente "Bien, le preguntaré ahora mismo"

++++++

Marinette cayo por la trampilla de la azotea y aterrizo en la cama, suspirando, el akuma no había llegado a nadie y tuvo menos problemas con atraparlo, eso era bueno. La oji azul miro hacia arriba a su techo, todavía tenía que hablar con el guardian sobre esto, todo era díficil de asimilar.

"Hey, Tikki ¿podrías hablarme más de los pokémon?" pregunto Marinette mirando a su kwami mientras abrazaba su almohada, decir que no quería saber más ahora que sabía de los pokémon era toda una mentira "Abuela dijo que tenían poderes especiales y bueno, quería saber de eso luego de ver a Blastoise en acción,"

"Los pokémon son muy distintos, así que tienen habilidades y ataques distintos, por supuesto puede ser peligroso al cotacto y no todos ellos son muy amables o están familiarisados con los humanos como Blastoise, me era obvio que no estaba usando todo su fuerza en esa hidrobomba." explicó la Kwami lo mejor que pudo a lo que Marinette asintió. Suponía que un pokémon tan grande como Blastoise podría ser más fuerte y causar algo más de daño. Por supuesto, no quería poner eso en práctica con ella misma en toda la potencia total del ataque como sucedio con Plagg cuando Audrey Bourgeois fue akumatizada "Además, ellos son de otros tipos," añadió Tikki sacandola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Tipos?" alzo una ceja confundida ¿a que se refería con eso? la kwami asintió con la cabeza antes de explicar:

"El tipo depende de que tipo de ataques y habiliadades puedan usar, esta Fuego, Agua, Planta, Electricidad, Hielo, Tierra. Podría decir que Viento, pero en realidad se conocen más como tipo Volador, también hay otros como tipo Bicho, Normal, Acero, Siniestro, Roca, Veneno, Fantasma, Psiquico, Lucha, Dragón, Psiquico y mi favorito, tipo Hada. Blastoise es un tipo agua y usa ataques de agua como lo habrás visto," Marinette asintió con asombro, tratando de imaginar los diferentes pokémon que podrían existir y las diferentes apariencias que tendrían. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía una rara emoción de saber como sería y descubrir más ayá de lo que su abuela le estaba diciendo.

"Wow. Es asombroso, entiendo por que te preocupas por guardar el secreto de los pokémon al igual que abuela" dijo la azabache poniendo su cabeza en sus manos para apoyarla, algo perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Así es, sobre todo por los pokémon legendarios" Menciono la kwami de la creación sacando a su portadora de sus pensamientos de nuevo.  
La atención de Marinette se vio enfocada en su kwami nuevamente "¿Pokemon legendarios?" Tikki asintió, a este punto, Marinette le recordaba algunas de sus portadoras, curiosas y emocionadas por saber más, pero solo una destacaba entre ella y estaba relacionada con los pokemon ...

"Ellos han participado en la creación del mundo y en algunos casos, destrucción, también se encargan de protegerlo y velar por el junto pokémon y humanos. Su existencia es tan larga como la de los kwamis y se han creado leyendas de ellos a través de los siglos." explico a lo que la oji azul solo pudo procesar la información con asombro. No esperaba que los pokémon tuvieran tanto poder como para ser parte de la creación del mundo o de su protección. Por otro lado, Plagg destruyo parte de Paris con un solo Cataclismo y estaba ese asunto sobre la extinción de los dinosauros de lo cual no estaba del todo enterada todavía - No era tan díficil suponerlo si juntabas dos y dos pero Marinette no tenía que saberlo necesariamente o al menos eso pensaba el Guardian al respecto.

"Entiendo... es por eso que HawkMoth no debe saber de ellos" Marinette se estremeció, imaginarse que HawkMoth lo supiera sin duda sería una catastrofre, ni ella ni Chat Noir tendrían oportunidad de ser así.

"Hubo humanos han tratado de adueñarse de los miraculous, pero otros querían controlar a los pokémon lengendario, ellos tienen un enorme poder que incluso es capaz de destruir la tierra por completo." La azabache asintió, estremeciendose de nuevo al profundizar ese pensamiento. Si París estaría perdida con Lila llendo tan bajo como para ayudar a HawkMoth todo por su odio o Chloe a veces con sus berrinches, no quería imaginar lo que sucedería si el super villano supiera de ellos.

"Necesitamos hablar con el maestro Fu, sabe de esto ¿verdad?" antes de que la kwami pudiera responder, la trampilla se abrió, inmediatamente Tikki se encodió entre los cojines y Marinette alzo la vista para ver a su abuela entrar.

"¿Marinetta?" llamo Gina. Marinette se apresuro para bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa "Oh, hay estás, necesito hablar contigo de nuevo"

"Claro abuela ¿que es?" pregunto la azabache sentandose en el divan. Ya eran bastantes sorpresas en un solo día, siendo sincera no sabía que esperar o si su cerebro podría procesarlo todavía.

"Bueno, más que hablar contigo, era para darte algo especial, mejor dicho, que conozcas a alguien especial" dijo la mujer antes de sentarse junto a su nieta, su porte era relajado aunque firme, los ojos curiosos de Marinette vieron como la mujer sacaba un aparato redondo similiar como el que contenía a Blastoise, solo que este era blanco con un contorno rojo en el centro que rodeaba el botón "Esta es una pokébola, contiene un pokémon que quise darte en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, pero nunca me atreví a hacerlo, sobre todo con lo que sucedió con Befana." se mordió el labio ante la mensión de dicho insidente, hubo un movimiento casual de la pokébola de Blastoise quien sintió la inquietud de su compañera y amiga desde su interior.

"No fue tu culpa abuela..." fue la inmediata respuesta de la azabache. Honestamente, ella no perdonaba que HawkMoth se aprovechara de los sentimientos de la gente para hacer sus fechorias, pero lo que más no podía perdonar es que se haya metido con su abuela y su padre.

Gina le sonrió a su nieta enternecida antes de volver a mirar la pokébola en su mano, "De todas maneras, mejor no pensemos en el pasado si no en el ahora," resondió negando la cabeza y colocando una mano en el hombro de la azabache quien la miro con atención "quería dartelo por que sabía que este pokémon sería el perfecto compañero para ti y que serían grandes amigos, así que, es tuyo..." sin más, la nativa de Alto mare coloco la pokébola en las manos de su nieta, quien la observo con asombro.

"Abuela yo..." la chica empezo sin palabras, mirando la pokébola conmovida, sintiendo un pequeño peso en ella como si estuviera llena y una sensación cálida desde dentro "...no sé que decir" murmuro.

Gina le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su nieta "No digas nada entonces y conoce a tu nuevo compañero"

Marinette respiro profundamente antes de asentir "¡¡Ok, aqui vamos!!" la azabache apretó el botón y la pokébola se abrió, dejando salir una estela de luz blanca. Tikki se acerco para ver todo en un escondite en la cama, sonriendo un poco al ver al pokémon, sin duda sería perfecto para Marinette.

La azabache observo con asombro como la luz blanca formaba a un de una criatura cuadrupeda, pelaje marrón con una cola esponjada y largas orejas. "¡Eevee!" Una pequeña Eevee se sentó en el suelo, abriendo sus ojos marrones oscuros para mirar con curiosidad a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Gina y luego en Marinette.

"El nombre de este pokémon es Eevee, supe inmediatamente que sería ella sería indicada para ti." le dijo Gina con una sonrisa mientras le daba un ligero empujón a Marinette para que se acercara a su pokémon. La azabache estaba insegura pero muy emocionada al mismo tiempo. Su mente tenía muchos pensamientos pero solo se detuvo en uno:

Tenía su propio pokémon

Su propio pokémon

No llevaba ni unas horas de saber que era uno, pero le hacia sentir muy feliz que Eevee sería su pokémon. Algunas lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de los ojos azules de la azabache, que hizo que Eevee inclinara la cabeza con curiosidad y confusión, "Uh, hola, Eevee, mi nombre es Marinette ... yo... me alegro de conocerte y ... espero que a ti también" la azabache se acerco un poco y se agacho para estar a la altura del pokémon, acercando sus manos para tomar a la pequeña pokémon en sus brazos y abrazarlo.

"¿Eevee?" Eevee miro confundida a Marinette, sobre todo por que esta lloraba y parecia feliz al verla, sin embargo, se sintió comoda en la calidez que producia la chica frente a ella y sonrió un poco acurrucándose, le gustaba esto "¡Vee!"

La azabache sonrió un poco y miro a su abuela antes de abrazarla también "Muchas gracias abuela" susurro la oji azul a lo que Gina sonrió y correspondió el abrazo también.

Sin saberlo, Tom y Sabine abrieron un poco la compuerta para ver la escena, por lo que el hombre y la mujer se encontraron muy conmovidos por el momento "Es tan dulce" Sabine sonrió enternecida, su hija parecia realmente feliz al verlo.

"Será mejor que preparemos algo para el nuevo miembro de la familia" dijo Tom tomando de los hombros a su esposa y bajaba las escaleras.  
Marinette se separo del abrazo "Uh, Eevee, espero que no te moleste estar conmigo de ahora en adelante, creeme que estaría muy feliz de que fuera así" murmuro la azabache a lo que la pokémon inclino la cabeza antes de sonreír y asentir.

"¡Eevee! ¡Eevee!" La azabache se rió cuando Eevee lamio su mejilla con alegría, ella le devolvio el favor acariciandola entre sus orejas.  
Gina sonrió levemente, orgullosa ante la escena "Es bueno ver que se llevan bien Marinette," dijo antes de suspirar, su expresión tornandose seria "pero quisiera hablarte de algo más"

Tanto la humana como pokémon la miraron, cada una confundida por el cambio de actitud de la Dupain "Si ¿abuela?" pregunto la oji azul algo vacilante, se preguntaba por que su abuela estaba tan seria de repente...

"Yo ... viajaré a la región Kalos pronto ... Solo para ir a visitar a un amigo mio, por lo que me gustaría que me acompañaras," le explico Gina a lo que la azabache parpadeo, procesando la información, Su abuela se iría ¿y quería que fuera con ella?

Marinette no creía que simples palabras la alterarían tanto por dentro "Espera ¿¡que!?" pregunto algo nerviosa al pensar en irse. No podía dejar a Paris todavía.  
"¿Vee?" La pokémon ADN miro a su nueva compañera confusa por su reacción. No creía que ir con Gina fuera tan malo, o eso pensaba ella de la mujer que la crió desde que nació.

Gina de alguna manera sabía que ella no se lo tomaría desde el principió, tal vez debió darle algo más de tiempo, pero no quería esperar. Necesitaba hacerle saber que ella no estaría bien si seguía aquí, que solo estaría preocupada pero entendería si Marinette no quisiera venir con ella. Respiro profundamente antes de comenzar explicar: "Verás Marinetta, no creo que te vaya bien en la escuela por todo lo que esta pasando, lo mejor sería que estuvieras lejos de todo por un tiempo, veo cuanto daño te ha causado y no has sido tu misma cuando llegue, sé que Eevee podría cuidarte y hacerte sentir mejor pero ... no sé, no creo que sea lo mejor quedarte..." Y no solo por que en algún momento Eevee podría ser descubrierto, no creía que ocultarlo sería buena idea, un pokémon debía salir al aire libre y no estar encerrado, pero incluso si Marinette encontrara una manera de que Eevee no fuera expuesta, todavía tenía que entrenarse e interactuar con más pokémon. Su nieta todavía sería victima de esta chica Lila y no quería que eso sucediera.

"Pero tendría que dejar a mis padres y... a mis ..." iba a decir amigos, pero dejo ir esas úlimas palabras. El recuerdo de cada mañana con sus amigos molestos con ella o Alya tratando de arrastrarla a salir con Lila para que se llevaran bien en contra de su voluntad y gritandole por negarse hacía que un dolor fuerte apuñalara su pecho. 'Todavía tienes a Adrien y a los otros' pensó, pero fue solamente un consuelo pequeño para el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Eevee miro a Marinette, no sabía que estaba pasando pero podía ver claramente el dolor en la mirada de la azabache y froto su rostro contra su mejilla al mismo tiempo que esta se aferraba a su pelaje y la apretaba más contra su pecho en busca de confort y calidez.

Gina puso sus manos en las caderas con tristeza en su mirada al ver a su nieta tan rota como lo estaba "Precisamente es por eso Marinetta, te ha estado haciendo daño y sé que te duele, puedo ver que has la confianza en ti misma, más tarde podría ser peor y creo que si... conocieras nuevas experiencias podrías sentirte mucho mejor que antes." le explico poniendo una mano a su hombro a lo que Marinette cerro los ojos.

"Todavía no estoy segura abuela ... yo... quiero ver si todavía puedo hacer algo..." respondió. Todavía seguía siendo Lady Bug y Paris la necesitaba. Pero su abuela tenía razón, había perdido su confianza, no sabía que hacer a veces y en ciertos momentos cuando necesitaba a Alya como Rena Rouge y a Nino como Caparace, no podía elegirlos y en su lugar recorría a Luka o a veces en Kagami como Viperion y Ryuko. No era lo mismo y era problematico dado que Kagami ya revelo su identidad. Susiro antes de mirar a su abuela. Y Chat Noir, su gatito, ella no podía dejarlo solo.

Ya había pasado antes por esto cuando Audrey le propuso irse a New Yourk con ella, fue más fácil elegir por que en ese momento tenía a personas que quería y no podía abandonar Paris con HawkMoth ahí. Pero ahora, era mucho más díficil, la destrozaba, Alya, su mejor amiga, no estaba a su lado como sus otros amigos, los pocos que tenía estaban allí junto a sus padres, sin embargo, era demasiado soportarlo, se estaba volviendo paranoica tratando de pensar que haría Lila para empeorarlo todo y lidiar con HawkMoth que se estaba volviendo más fuerte, no era mejor.

Marinette respiro profundamente antes de mirar a su abuela, todavía abrazando a Eevee la cual la miraba preocupada. "Yo... lo pensaré... necesito hablar con alguien primero antes y... con Adrien y otros amigos ..."

"Muy bien, si eso te ayuda, esperare" Gina le sonrió con tristeza antes de abrazar a su nieta de nuevo antes de abandonar la habitación. En cuanto lo hizo, Marinette cayo en el divan, las lágrimas que fueron de felicidad se volvieron llenas de amargura y Gina se sintió horrible por ser la causa de ellas.

Eevee la miro y se acurruco contra ella, tratando de darle consuelo a su nueva amiga, no sabía que ocurrió, pero... solo entendía que alguien la había lástimado y mucho... Se encargaría de protegerla.

++++

Tom y Sabine fruncieron el ceño cuando vieron a Gina con un semblante serio y algo triste, Tom saco algo de agua para su madre quien se sentó en la mesa. Ella le sonrió agradecida y bebio el contenido antes de poner su mano en su cabeza "Se lo dije, no sé lo tomo bien, pero dijo que lo pensaría... Tal vez debí esperar que estuviera con Eevee por otro rato... se veía tan feliz y yo lo arruine"

"No es tu culpa, Gina. Marinette a pasado por mucho, no me gustaría que se fuera si decide irse, pero no quiero verla sufrir tampoco por todo." Sabine miro a su suegra y le sonrió también con tristeza, Tom se sentó a su lado, tomando la mano de su madre para darle consuelo.

"Marinette merece lo mejor, sobre todo por que no actuamos cuando sabiamos que algo raro estaba pasando y no hablamos con ella." empezo mirando a su madre a los ojos, expresando lo que sentía respecto a la situación de su hija "Solo necesita tiempo para asimilarlo y pensarlo, eso es todo, si no..." el hombre de ojos marrones suspiro al pensar en la mirada triste de la azabache antes de que sus ojos mostraran una chispa de determinación que Gina no había visto antes en su hijo, "Nos aseguraremos de estar allí para ella, haremos lo mejor para que se sienta comoda y feliz como siempre debe estarlo"

Gina se quedo mirando a Tom luego de esas palabras. Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en el rostro de la mujer de Alto Mare que abrazó a su hijo "Tom, me siento orgullosa de ver en el hombre en que te has convertido" expreso a lo que Tom sonrió también.

++++++

"Tikki ¿que debo hacer?" pregunto Marinette cuando se limpio las mejillas, haciendo lo posible para calmarse, no queria dejar que otro akuma llegara y la akumatizara esta vez.

La kwami la miro, podía ver ahora que tanto estaba afectando a su portadora. Siempre trato de ver el lado positivo y hacer lo mejor para ella, pero... ahora no fue lo mejor. Por mucho que le doliera, Gina presento una buena opción, que Marinette se alejara de todo sería un buen comienzo.

Ella como kwami ha pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de los siglos, sufrió con sus portadoras y enfrento las perdidas de estas mismas, incluso antes de tiempo como Juana de Arco. No quería sufrir una perdida así con Marinette que demostro ser una LadyBug que nunca se rendía y buscaba una solución a cada problema que se le presentaba, no quería verla sufrir más y no lo merecía.

"Creo que... deberías hablar con el maestro de esto" le sugirió la kwami en voz baja a lo que la azabache asintió con la cabeza. Eevee miro entre Marinette y la criatura roja extraña desde su lugar en el suelo, no sabía que era esta última, pero todavía podía notar que Marinette estaba sufriendo, por lo que se acerco y froto su cabeza contra la pierna con su nueva amiga para llamar su atención.

La oji azul miro hacia abajo a ella y le sonrió con tristeza "Lamento preocuparte por esto, Eevee," le dijo e voz baja, tomandola en sus brazos nuevamente y abrazandola.

"Eevee" La pokémon ADN bajo sus orejas, acurrucandose en los brazos de la azabache.

"Ire a salir por un momento, y yo ... no sé ¿debería llevarla?" pregunto la azabache a Tikki quien miro a Eevee y sonrió un poco.

"No creo que haya problema si te hace sentir mejor" le animó la kwami antes de buscar la Honor bola de Eevee y entregarsela a la azabache. La pequeña pokémon se removió en sus brazos nerviosa, le gustaba más estar junto a Marinette que dentro de la pokébola.

"Uh ¿que pasa?" pregunto Marinette vacilante a su kwami en cuanto su pokémon se movio inquieta.

"Creo que no quiere entrar" contesto Tikki a lo que la pokémon ADN asintió con la cabeza.

"Eevee, te prometo que será por poco tiempo ¿esta bien?" Eevee no parecía muy convencida pero asintió con la cabeza vacilante antes de que Marinette oprimiera nuevamente el botón y la Honor bola absorviera a Eevee.

No mucho despues la azabache guardo la pokébola en su bolsillo y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta trasera, "¿Marinette?" la azabache se detuvo cuando oyó la voz de su madre, la cual se asomo por la entrada de la cocina.

"Eh ¿si mamá?" la azabache volteo para mirar a su madre.

"¿A donde vas?" pregunto la mujer de descendencia china con preocupación y curiosidad.

Marinette se mordió el labio y sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta "Necesito hablar con alguien... me ayudará a pensar mejor" Sabine asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente. Marinette supuso que su abuela les propuso a sus padres esa idea de irse con ella.

"Muy bien, vuelve pronto cariño" le respondió la mujer de ojos grises a lo que Marinette sonrió un poco.

"¡Claro! ¡Los amo, adios!" exclamo la oji azul corriendo hacia afuera, inmediatamente dirigiendose hacia la casa del maestro Fu.

+++++

Fu se encontraba sirviendo una taza de té hasta que oyó que tocaban la puerta, el hombre alzo la cabeza, sintiendo la presencia familiar de Marinette, sin embargo, el aura que producia esta estaba muy turbia "Adelante" El hombre se enderezó para ver a la joven que entró algo nerviosa. Tanto él como a Wayzz les sorprendió ver tenues rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas en las mejillas de la azabache. "Dime ¿Marinette que es lo que sucede?" pregunto con calma Fu, teniendo interes en saber que era lo que sucedía con la portadora del miraculous de la creación.

"¿Como es que sabe que algo me esta pasando?" pregunto la oji azul nerviosa mientras Tikki flotaba a Wayzz, este le sorprendió encontrar a su amiga tan preocupada como lo estaba, Fu también lo noto pero se enfoco más en Marinette.

"Puedo ver que algo te esta molestando, sin mencionar, que parece que has estado llorando" le respondió a la franco china que asintió con la cabeza, Fu tomo otra taza y le sirvió té "¿Que te ha estado molestando?" El estaba al tanto de la situación con Lila y la situación actual de Marinette desde que esta empezo a tomar los miraculous de la serpiente y del dragón en la mayor parte del tiempo.

La azabache se mordió el labio, vacilante, Tikki asintió con su cabeza para que le dijera, "... yo... ¿usted sabe de los pokémon?" ante la mención de los pokémon, los ojos de Fu se abrieron mientras Wayzz se sobresaltaba, ambos sorprendidos de que Marinette supiera de la existencia de dichas criaturas.

El maestro Fu asintió lentamente, recobrando la compostura "Si, sé de ellos, la orden guardian en realidad fue creada en otra region donde era conocida su existencia" explicó el hombre de forma breve antes de indicar que la azabache tomara asiento "¿como es que sabes de ellos?" pregunto mientras la franco china se sentaba, estaba intrigado por saber de donde Marinette saco información de dichas criaturas.

"Mi abuela me hablo de ellos, ella en realidad viene de una ciudad llamada Alto Mare, y de hecho, me dio uno también" la azabache saco la Honor bola y luego presiono el botón, dejando salir a Eevee que sacudio la cabeza y miro a su alrededor antes de saltar al regazo de Marinette felizmente.

"¡Eevee!" Fu estaba fascinado por ver a dicha criatura, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver a un pokémon como todos sus compañeros guardianes e incluso maestros. Dado que al finalizar la guerra que se conocía como la 'guerra de Elisse' la orden guardian decidió transferirse a una región donde los pokémon no habitaban y era complamente desconocida su existencia.

"Y verá ... mi abuela me propuso que ... viajará un tiempo con ella... para alejarme de todo... y yo... yo no sé... no quiero alejarme de mis padres y mis amigos... quiero tratar de hacer algo todavía y tampoco puedo dejar Paris con HawkMoth y Mayura todavía presentes!... sin embargo... también tengo miedo de lo que Lila pueda hacerme... lo que pueda decir de mi ... siempre trato de no caer ante ella... pero cada vez más me siento acorralada... y sin mis amigos a mi lado ya es muy díficil. Es muy doloroso no tenerlos, sé que tengo a Adrien, a Marc, a Luka y a Kagami, pero ... no es lo mismo" explico Marinette lo mejor que pudo, un sabor amargo corriendo por su lengua ante la mención de Lila y lo que estaba ocurriendo con Alya y los demás. Sentía cierta presión en su espalda al igual que un agujero en el estomago al recordar la agresividad de Alya que le dirigia y las palabras que le decía.

"Tranquila, Marinette, respira profundo y exhala" la azabache asintió y respiro profundamente, Wayzz se movió para pasarle la taza de té, la azabache le agradeció, tomando la taza agradecida y dándole un sorbo, el sabor suave de té se asento perfectamente en su estomago y la manera en que Eevee se frotaba contra su regazo la ayudaron a relajarse un poco. Fu continuó con el tema cuando Marinette se tranquilizo "Sin duda es muy díficil la decisión que debes tomar" señalo.

"Entonces ¿que cree, maestro? ¿que debo hacer?" pregunto Marinette mirando al hombre asiatico en buscas de respuestas, o al menos, una solución que la ayudaría.  
"No puedo hacer nada por ti para que tomes una decisión tan importante que definira tu futuro, debes hacerlo tu misma." le dijo Fu tomando de su té antes de dejarlo en la mesa "Hablame de lo que sientes al respecto"

"Yo... no estoy muy segura, por un lado, pienso que sería buena idea alejarme de todo por un tiempo, por otro lado, no puedo irme de París sin poner en peligros a todos, sería muy egoista" La azabache acaricio distraidamente la cabeza de Eevee, quien aplano sus orejas contra su craneo.

A la pokémon ADN no le gustaba escuchar esto, no sabía lo que pasaba en lo absoluto y tampoco como ayudar a Marinette en esto, "Vee..."

Tikki decidió intervenir en ese momento, flotando para encontrarse con la mirada azul de su portadora "No pienses así, Marinette, es cierto que la seguridad de Paris depende de Lady Bug, pero también depende si Lady Bug esta segura," sabía que ser Lady Bug era una obligación para su portadora, pero no cuando ella estaba sufriendo de esta manera, había limites, el daño que sufría Marinette era uno de ellos, no podía perdonar que ella estuviera siendo tan afectada "Este problema te está afectando profundamente, será cuestión de tiempo para que te quiebres completamente y HawkMoth aproveche la situación a su favor, si Lady Bug cae, Paris lo hará, Marinette." la kwami miro preocupada a la azabache, quien la miro sorprendida.

"Tikki..." Marinette realmente no sabía que decir, ella tenía mucha razón al decir que si caía ella, Paris lo haría, no iba a permitir eso. Pero también sabía que ella tenía razón en algo, esto la estaba afectando profundamente y sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que fuera lo suficientemente malo y HawkMoth no dudará en aprovecharse de la situación.

El maestro Fu miro a Marinette con seriedad, de acuerdo con la kwami "Tikki tiene razón. No quiero influir en tu decisión, Marinette, Paris cuenta contigo al purificar los akumas, pero si llegaras a ser akumatizada..." dejo caer las palabras, expresando su preocupación y Marinette continuo por él:

"La ciudad estaría en peligro" finalizo la azabache susurrando, Fu asintió con la cabeza "Entonces ¿maestro esta de acuerdo con que me vaya? ¿No creería que estaría huyendo de mis problemas?" pregunto la oji azul confundida, Wayzz también le miro, normalmente diría algo para objetar, pero viento que tanto estaba afectando a Marinette no iba a hacerlo.

"Estaré de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tomes" respondió con calma el hombre asiatico, las orejas de Eevee se alzaron ligeramente, esperando que el resto de la consersación girara a algo mejor "Y además, has demostrado ser una excelente Lady Bug, Marinette, mejor de lo que pensé que serías anteriormente y has aprendido mucho, has sido la mejor elección que he tenido." hizo una pausa mientras se llevaba a sus labios la taza de té, Marinette tenía toda la atención puesta en él, esperando que continuara, Fu dejo la taza en la mesa y miro a la azabache a los ojos "Pero la razón por la que quiero que vayas es por que sé que será díficil para ti sanar y lidiar con HawkMoth al estar aquí, en especial si no puedes confiar en ti misma o en tus otros aliados como antes solias hacer."

"Entonces ¿que pasará con Lady Bug? ¿Quien podría ayudar a Chat Noir?" pregunto la oji azul, ya no le quedaban tantas dudas como antes, pero las pocas que tenía todavía le perturbaban bastante.

"... Podría buscar un remplazo, aunque sería complicado hacerlo," le respondió, tenía miedo al equivocarse de nuevo como lo hizo en el pasado si fuera el caso de que Marinette se iría, "Eso si estas de acuerdo con irte, no habrá vuelta atrás cuando decidas" añadió mirandola.

Marinette se quedo callada, metida en sus pensamientos, Eevee la miraba atentamente y vio en ese momento como la mirada de la azabache se lleno de determinación mientras levantaba la visa, "... En realidad, maestro... podría ayudarlo con la busqueda, tengo a la persona indicada" respondió con voz baja, pero firme. El maestro Fu asintió con la cabeza mientras Wayzz y Tikki se miraban, la última sonriendo con tristeza y felicidad.

Y por incréible que suene o parezca, Marinette sintió como un gran peso se levantaba de sus hombros.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

++++++  
Gina aparto la vista del televisor junto a Tom y Sabine que servia los bocadillos cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse, Marinette estaba parada en la entrada, con una mirada descisiva brillando en sus ojos azules mientras Eevee estaba parada junto a ella, "Abuela... ¿cuando nos vamos?" pregunto la azabache.

"¡Eevee!" Exclamo la pequeña pokémon con entusiasmo ante las miradas incrédulas de los adultos. Pero Gina no pudo evitar levantarse e ir por su nieta.

"¿Estas realmente segura, Marinetta?" pregunto la mujer, todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Relamente su nieta estaba de acuerdo con esto.

Marinette asintió "Hable con alguien... y me hizo darme cuenta que si quiero ser la misma de antes, tengo que alejarme de los demás para darme tiempo para sanar, eso no sucederá si me quedo aquí" empezo con una expresión llena de tristeza pero la determinación todavía no desaparecia de sus ojos "Puede que extrañe mucho a todos y pasen algunas cosas aquí de las que no estaré contenta, pero ... realmente necesito esto" continuó, sus padres y su abuela la escuchaban atentamente, "No significa que estaré sola, si los tengo a ustedes conmigo" finalizo mirando a Eevee la cual salto a sus brazos felizmente por sus palabras.

"¡Vee!" Marinette se rió cuando atrapo a su pokémon en sus brazos, sintiendo las lamidas de Eevee en su mejilla. Tanto Gina como Tom y Sabine se miraron contentos.

"Me alegra mucho oirte decirte decir eso" dijo la mujer asiatica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me enorgullese saber que tanto maduraste, cariño" dijo Tom antes de abrazar a su hija con felicidad, no mucho despues se le unieron Gina y Sabine. La azabache pudo sentir a Tikki moviendose en su bolso para hacerle saber que también estaba allí.

Todos se separaron antes de que Tom mirara a Eevee "Bien, que tal si celebramos la nueva miembro de la familia?" pregunto el hombre de cabello marrón a lo que todo el mundo estubo de acuerdo. La azabache miro a Eevee quien la miraba alegremente y ella sonrió, abrazandola.

Marinette nunca se sintió tan bien como en este momento.

++++++

Un suspiro salio de su boca mientras se secaba su cabello con una tuaya, había una mochila en el suelo con algunas cosas en ella mientras todas las demás estaban en el diván, todavía tenia tiempo de empacar, despues de todo se iría en dos días, pasaría los fin de semana allí haciendo lo que tenía que hacer y en el lunes al medio día se iría con su abuela a tomar un vuelo con un amigo. "Mañana tendremos un largo día ¿eh Tikki?" pregunto la azabache sentandose en el borde de la cama, mirando a Eevee que se encontraba dormida felizmente en almohadones que acomodo para ella, ser recibida por toda la familia y que lo celebraran no podía hacerla más contenta de lo que ya estaba. Sonrió con cariño y acarició con su pelaje con suavidad. Le gustaba este cambio en su vida.

"Así es," respondió Tikki con una sonrisa, el guardían había estado de acuerdo con que se quedara con Marinette en los pocos días que ella todavía estaría en París antes de que se marchara a Kalos "Vas hablar con los demás ¿verdad?" pregunto, sabía que portadora tenía en mente contarle a sus amigos que se iría de París por un buen tiempo.

La azabache asintió con seriedad "Tengo que, Tikki, no puedo irme sin decirles nada y me sentiría mal no hacerlo" respondió, no le ocultaría nada a ninguno de sus amigos ... Marc, Kagami, Adrien y Luka demostraron ser buenos amigos al creerle y apoyarla, y por eso, quería devolverles el favor... podría ser muy drastico, pero... quería contarle la verdad sobre Eevee. La azabache dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su compañera, "Necesitan saberlo... por otro lado, no estoy segura de contarles sobre Eevee, no quiero odmitir ningun detalle." Tikki asintió comprensivamente y luego se acerco a ella.

"Todavía tienes que ser muy discreta y tienes que decircelo también a ellos. Me preocupa mucho lo que te pueda pasar incluso si estas lejos" le dijo la kwami abrazandola en la mejilla.

Marinette sonrió y tomo a la kwami en sus manos, "Eres muy buena amiga, Tikki, realmente te extrañaré" le dijo besandole la cabecita roja de la kwami de la mariquita.  
"Todavía no te has ido" le dijo Tikki con humor y riendo haciendo reír a la azabache también. "Será mejor que vayas a dormir, tienes un gran día por delante."

"Cierto, buenas noches Tikki" la oji azul apago la lampara mientras Tikki flotaba a una de las almohadas y se recostaba en ella.

"Buenas noches Marinette"


	3. Spark 2 - ¡Corazones fortalecidos, Amistades que perduran!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tiene que darle la noticia a sus amigos  
> ¿Como se lo tamaran Adrien, Kagami, Luka y Marc?

"¡Marinette! ¡Marinette!" la azabache se quejo en voz baja, tratando de seguir durmiendo sin importar que.

"No tengo escuela..." murmuro somnolienta, su mente tan dormida que no reconocía alguna cosa que había sucedido ayer, eso fue antes de que sintiera un peso desconocido y algo humedo en su mejilla. Eso fue capaz de despertarla y hacer que se sentara sobresaltara, encontrando a Eevee sentada frente a ella.

"¡Eevee!" La azabache parpadeo antes de que todos los recuerdos de ayer la golpearan. La charla con su abuela, enterarse del verdadero origen de esta y los pokémon, conocer a Blastoise y obtener a Eevee, hablar con el maestro Fu sobre sus dudas y tomar la decisión más dura y díficil de su vida; renunciar a ser Lady Bug.

'Realmente sucedió todo eso ayer' pensó antes de que Eevee se sentará en su regazo, ella le sonrió "Buenos días, Eevee," le saludo suavemente antes de que Tikki tosiera, ella noto que la kwami de la creación estaba molesta y la miro apenada "Lo siento, Tikki, Buenos días a ti tambien," la kwami asintió y la azabache se levanto, buscando la hora en su télefono "7 y 10 ¿por que me despertaste tan temprano?" pregunto la oji azul haciendo un puchero cuando noto que pudo dormir unas horas más  
Tikki no se sorprendió mucho en que la azabache lo haya olvidado "Dijiste ayer que querías de terminar de empacar en cuanto antes, además de ayudar a comprar los comestibles con tu abuela y las cosas necesarias. Sin mencionar que programaste unas horas para hablar con Adrien, Marc, Kagami y Luka para hablar con ellos." le respondió la kwami y Eevee asintió con la cabeza, recordando las palabras de su compañera y amiga ayer. Marinette se rió nerviosamente, apenada por haber olvidado lo más esencial en su día.

"¡Cierto! Será mejor que vaya de una vez" dijo la oji azul apresurada, bajando rápidamente por las escaleras hasta que tropezo y cayo en los últimos escalones. Eevee aplasto sus orejas contra su craneo ante el ruido sordo que causo la caida de su compañera y luego se apresuro a bajar las escaleras con Tikki en su lomo para ver como estaba.

"¡Marinette!" llamo la kwami preocupada, la cual se encontraba sentandose en el suelo al recuperarse del golpe, algo aturdida, siendo rodeada de algunas cosas que cayeron al suelo con su caida.

"¡Eevee! ¿Vee Eevee?" la pokémon ADN miro a la oji azul con preocupación.

"Estoy bien" les aseguro la oji azul con una sonrisa tonta a lo que Eevee solo suspiro aliviada.

"Tienes que tener más cuidado" le reprocho la kwami con el ceño fruncido, Eevee tendría que acostumbrarse a la torpeza de Marinette de ahora en adelante. En ese momento, Gina abrió la trampilla y Tikki se escondió en la esponjada cola de Eevee para evitar ser vista. La mujer mayor miro a su nieta con confusión al verla en el suelo.

"¿Que sucedió, Marinetta?" pregunto la mujer de cabellos blancos, había oído todo el estruendo desde la sala de estar, por lo que corrió para asegurarse de que no fuera un akuma en la mañana.

"Solo una caida, no es nada" dijo la oji azul, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso y era inmune a las heridas que le dejaban. Gina se acerco a su nieta para ayudar a levantarse y la ayudo a recoger las cosas en el suelo.

"¿Lista para el día de hoy, Marinetta?" pregunto la nativa de Alto Mare, colocando las cosas en su lugar y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.  
"Por supuesto, solo necesito cepillarme los dientes y cambiarme" respondió la azabache con una sonrisa a lo que Gina asintió con la cabeza, saliendo de la habitación para dejar a su nieta.

Minutos más tarde, la azabache bajo a la mesa ya lista junto a Eevee, encontrándose con su abuela, su padre y su madre. Marinette abrazo a sus padres y les saludo con un buenos días antes de sentarse mientras Eevee fue acariciada por Gina la cabeza cuando ella le dejo un plato de comida pokémon.

Sabine le sirvió a su hija un plato con huevo revueltos, tocino y panqueques "Entonces, supongo que tendrás todo preparado en dos días." Señalo la oji gris sentandose en su lugar junto a su esposo, Marinette en uno de los extremos de la mesa junto a Eevee y Gina estaba sentada junto a ella.

"Si, aunque ya estoy nerviosa de saber como será ir a otro lugar, por otro lado, creo que conocer nuevos lugares será una gran inspiración para mi" admitió la oji azul. Recordaba cuando fue a Londres con sus compañeros en excursión, se sintió llena de ideas e hizo muchos bosetos. Era una lástima que Adrien no había estado con ellos en ese momento.

Gina le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora a su nieta "Creeme Marinetta, encontrarás cosas maravillosas en cuanto vayamos a Kalos que te darán muchas ideas para tus diseños y tal vez a encontrarte a ti misma" le dijo pensativamente tomando de su jugo de naranja, recordando sus experiencias pasadas. Tom y Sabine sabían que cuando Gina se ponía así.

Marinette alzo la vista de su plato, completamente extrañada "¿A encontrarme a mi misma?" pregunto sin saber a que se refería su abuela.  
"Si, al viajar y experimentar con cosas nuevas, descubres cosas nuevas sobre ti, es por eso que yo sigo viajando a mi edad, por que descubri que me encanta conocer lugares nuevos." explico con emoción e hizo una pausa para pensar y sonrió cuando miro la pokébola de Blastoise que se encontraba descansando en su cinturon "Al igual que las batallas y explorar" añadió a lo que Marinette alzo una ceja.

"¿Batallas?" bueno, ahora estaba bastante confundida ¿por que su abuela tendría que luchar con otras personas?

"Verás Marinette, todos los pokémon nacen con al menos un movimiento por que es parte de ellos y es necesario luchar si se enfrentan a otro, así ganan experiencia en la vida e incluso llegan a evolucionar como lo hizo Snorlax." le explico su padre lo mejor que pudo a su hija mientras le servía un vaso de jugo de naranja a su esposa.

Gina asintió y siguió con la explicación: "Si, la mayoria de los humanos en regiones todas las regiones emprenden un viaje para encontrarse a si mismos y decidir que quieren ser, ganan experiencias, ven el mundo por si mismos, la amiga de la que te habló emprendió un viaje y descubrió que quiso ser una doctora pokémon mientras que yo quise ser viajera." se detuvo por un momento, mirando como Marinette y Eevee escuchaban atentamente como si estuviera diciendo lo más interesante del mundo, aunque ese era el caso en este momento "Pero el punto es, que todos son acompañados por pokémon y batallan entre si, lo que les hacen entrenadores" finalizó a lo que Marinette asintió con su cabeza, absorviendo la información, pero todavía tenía una duda:

"¿Y por que lo hacen? quiero decir ¿por que luchan?" Era eso lo que no entendía ¿por que luchaban? entendía por que los pokémon necesitaban luchar, ganaban experiencia en su vida, pero no los humanos.

Gina suspiro, reclinandose en su silla con una sonrisa nostalgica y una chispa especial en su mirada "Ah, si te explicara exactamente que es la emoción de las batallas pokémon, diría que son emocionantes y no solo eso, te ayudan a conocer gente y sobrepasar limites con tu pokémon, así vas estrechando lazos y conociendose perfectamente, es por eso que Blastoise y yo tenemos un vinculo muy estrecho" la mujer agarro la pokébola de Blastoise en su mano, la cual retumbo ligeramente en su mano, en señal de que estaba despierto y estaba escuchando. Ella sabía que nunca se era demasiado viejo para tener batallas, de joven tuvo adversarios que tenían su edad actual y le dieron buenas batallas, que fueron el resultado de las experiencias que pasaron como entrenadores.

Tom asintió de acuerdo con su abuela, "Si, hace años tenía alguns batallas al ir a Alto Mare para entrenar a Snorlax cuando todavía era un Munchlax, lo disfrutaba mucho, pero descubrimos que ambos preferimos quedarnos en nuestro lugar favorito, cocinar era algo que nos apasionaba más que nada" puede que no haya hecho un viaje como su madre, pero compartio experiencias con la gente en Alto Mare que fueron de su agrado y le hicieron descubrir que su lugar estaba en la cocina, algo de lo que su padre estaba orgulloso.

"Wow," Tanto Tom y Gina sonrieron al ver el asombro en el rostro de Marinette y en el de Eevee, la emoción y la curiosidad de ambas era palpable y contagiosa.

Sabine decidió hablar esta vez, para sorpresa de Marinette: "Hay algunos libros y articulos guardados que hablan de eso, tu abuela se los dio a tu padre para que aprendiera más al ser un niño cuando estaba en París" le dijo su madre levantandose para ir a la sala y abrir una de los cajones de los muebles para sacar una revista de color azul con una pokébola, sacudiendolo un poco para quitarle el polvo "Debo admitir que incluso tuve tiempo de leer algunos" añadió pasandoselo a su hija quien lo tomo. No iba a negar que le sorprendió mucho saber toda la verdad del pasado de Tom, pero tampoco nego la curiosidad y la fascinación que experimento cuando Gina le explico todo con detalle.

"Esa es mi Sabine" Tom coloco una mano en el hombro de su esposa con una sonrisa, que le devolvio el gesto alegremente.

Marinette por otro lado se intereso inmediatamente en el articulo apenas ojearlo un poco, su abuela tenía razón al decir lo interesante que eran la ciudades, había imagenes de la ciudades, monumentos y edificios importantes, pero lo que más le llamo eran las fotos de algunos entrenadores, más bien la ropa que usaban "Esto me da una idea" murmuro. Tal vez un pequeño cambio de look le quedaría bien.

"Eevee" Eevee salto al regazo de su entrenadora y miro el articulo con curiosidad también. Lo que le llamo la atención inmediatamente ante las fotos de las ciudades y los lugares.

"Bueno, cariño, te aconsejo que comas primero y la hagas despues, no querras que tu comida se enfría" Le dijo Sabine a su hija, llevando un bocado de su panqueque a su boca. Marinette dejo a un lado la revista y prosiguió a comer, Eevee salto al suelo con un 'Vee', cayendo de pie junto a su plato de comida y siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañera.

++++++

"Es raro que Lady Bug no se haya presentado ayer, Plagg" murmuro Adrien, recargandose en su piano, la melodía que debía prácticar la estaba reproduciendo su reproductor. Había tratado de comunicarse ayer con su señora cuando ella no se presento a patruyar, lo cual era muy extraño en ella ¿habría pasado algo malo? La había visto decaída últimamente y bueno, no iba a mentir ella noto que su alter-ego estaba triste también.

Por lo que sabía, ella también estaba pasando por algo en su vida civil con lo triste que se veía, ciertamente no podía decir que era, pero le recordaba vagamente a Marinette y sobre ella....

"Además, me preocupa Marinette también, no ha sido la misma desde que todo esto comenzo," añadió con un deje de tristeza en su voz. El mismo admitia que las cosas no eran las mismas sin Nino, ninguno podía hablar tranquilamente sin tener esa inquietud que les carcomia a ambos cuando estaban a solas, pero cada vez que tocaban el tema de Lila y Marinette, entraban en discución. Ni hablar cuando estaban frente de los demás, sobre todo de Alya o Lila. Podía sentir que sería fácil hablar con Nino si no fuera por los demás, pero solamente era díficil.

"¿Y la puedes culpar a tu amiga? Tus amigos son unos cabezotas al creer algo así." dijo Plagg flotando, estaba frustrado y molesto por la situación también, por muy despreocupado que actuará, era simplemente despreciable que le hicieran esto a su portador. Claro, se lo busco por no hacer nada al principio, pero tampoco se lo merecía "Me sorprendió mucho que la que los defendiera fuera la chica abeja, claro, se nota que no le cae bien a esa chica Lila y más por ti también, pero de todas maneras, me sorprende." añadió, casi más para cambiar de tema, lo cual funciono.

"A Chloe le duele también que Sabrina ya no este con ella como antes, no la trato bien, pero aun así..." dijo Adrien en tono pensante, Chloe podría actuar como si no le importara, pero la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que le importaba perder a Sabrina por las mentiras de Lila, a veces la atrapaba viendo a la peli naranja en algunas ocaciones "No puedo creer que esto este pasando," fue un murmuyo casi inaudiable antes de gruñir con frustración "¡Agh! Todo esto es mi culpa, me preocupe más por no exponer a Lila que lo que podría pasarle a Marinette y le prometi a Marinette que estaría allí para ella, pero no hice nada cuando la expulsaron." No creyo que los demás dudaran de Marinette de esa manera, pero cuando sucedió, sintió una fuerte impotencia cuando todos voltearon a verlo, tubo una oportunidad para defender a su amiga y demostrar que estaba allí para ella pero fue desperdiciada en cuestión de segundos.

"Alto allí, chico. Puede que no hayas nada en ese momento, pero te entregaste al diablo para que tu amiga volvera a la escuela" le señalo el kwami con molestia. No podía decir que no se lo advirtio, pero tampoco quería oír a su portador lamentandose. Ya tenía suficiente que esa mentirosa tuviera mejores oportunidades para aprovecharse de Adrien, sobre todo por culpa de su padre, lo cual era otra cuestión ¿Que rayos tenía en la cabeza ese hombre? No creía que se creyera las mentiras de Lila, pero sabía que no traía nada bueno entre manos si la dejo suficientemente cerca de su hijo.

Tal vez era el karma de Adrien o una lección para hacerle ver que el mundo no era de color de rosa. Aun así, era demasiado.

"Si, y luego empezo con los rumores. Incluso ahora, nadie me cree tampoco y culpan a Marinette por eso" Cuando trato de advertirle a Nino, supo de inmediato como se sintió Marinette cuando él no le creyó, el golpe fue bastante duro ya que vino de su mejor amigo y luego le siguieron los demás, solo que atacaron a Marinette también por que Lila les hizo creer que ella lo usaba para defenderse. Que enfermo.

Plagg se posiciono frente a su cara, odiando la postura pesimista que adopto su portador en los últimos días "Aun así, te mantuviste cerca de ella y creíste en ella cuando ninguno de los demás lo hizo, eso prueba que eres mejor que ellos, junto con esa chica Kagami, el tipo de la guitarra y el escritor," su portador podría ser tan ciego, pero en estos momentos, eso no le importaba tanto considerando que toda esta situación lo mantenía deprimido, las únicas veces que estaba feliz era - donde ironicamente quería estar antes - fuera de la escuela con Marinette, Kagami, Luka y Marc, incluso se sentía mucho mejor con Chloe.

Adrien proceso todas las palabras, sintiendose aliviado y no pudo evitar sonreír "Supongo que tienes razón, gracias, Plagg." si, Plagg tenía razón, él estaba con Marinette junto a Kagami, Luka y Marc. Los demás no lo sabían, pero él si, se arrepentirían de haber dejado a la chica que era su Lady Bug cotidiana y la que más los ayudaba   
"Bien, entonces ire por mi camebert, animarte me dio hambre" El kwami negro volo hacia mini refrigerador donde guardaba su preciado lote de queso camenbert.

El Agreste rodó los ojos con diversión, era obvio que sucedería. En ese oyó el tono de su télefono y lo tomo, "Es un mensaje de Marinette" el oji esmeralda se apresuro a leer el mensaje, esperando que no fuera nada malo que haya causado Lila, mucho fue su alivio que no fuera así.

"¿Que dice tu novia?" pregunto el kwami con algo de interes sosteniendo un gran pedazo de queso.

"Plagg, ya te dije que Marinette no siente nada por mi, bueno tal vez por Chat Noir, pero aun así, solo es una amiga" Plagg solo rodó los ojos y sacudio la cabeza, esa mentira era cierta de alguna manera pero todavía era ironica por obvias razones. "Ella quiere que nos encontremos junto con Kagami, Marc y Luka en su casa, despues de las doce, quiere hablarnos de algo importante." leyó las palabras que estaban decoradas con algunos emojis, algo que se conocía como un sello personal de la azabache en sus mensajes "Me pregunto que será" murmuro poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

"Solo tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo" respondió Plagg, lanzando el queso camenbert y abriendo la boca para tragarselo de un golpe. Adrien aparto la vista asqueado de esto, pero no tendría problema en ir, considerando que a las doce no tendría nada programado. Ese pensamiento le alegro un poco.

+++++

"Marc, tienes un mensaje de una amiga" una mujer de cabello negro y ojos grises usando una camisa roja, pantalones cortos marrones y zapatos negros con un delantal se acerco a su hijo que estaba sentado escribiendo en la mesa del comedor.

Marc levanto la vista para encontrar a su madre sosteniendo su telefono y lo tomó, "Es Marinette," dijo para si mismo antes de leer el contenido.

"¿Es tu amiga del aula 33?" pregunto Velinda caminando al fregadero para lavar los platos. Marc le había contado algo sobre un grupo de amigos del aula 33, entre ellos estaba Marinette, Marc estaba pasando tiempo con ella últimamente junto otros chicos. Si fuera en otra situación, ella estaría feliz por que su hijo tenía buenos amigos en especial cuando en su antigua escuela lo molestaban, pero esto era diferente.

Según su hijo, no hace mucho tiempo la pobre chica parecía tener un problema con todos sus compañeros incluso con Nathaniel sobre algunos rumores sobre ella despues de una accidente que tuvo que ver con su expulsión, lo cual fue raro para ella ya que Nathaniel le pareció un chico encantador y Marc siempre decía que Marinette era una chica dispuesta ayudar a todo el mundo - a pesar de que hubo una situación que causo la akumatización de su hijo, solo fue un accidente por querer ayudarlo, aunque no fue de una buena manera, todo salio bien al final -

Personalmente, no creía que pudieran tener problemas con ella, pero todo esto empezo cuando su hijo le comento que no sabía que hacer, por un lado, estaba Nathaniel, alguien con quien su hijo pasaba mucho tiempo y tenía cosas en común - sin mencionar que su instinto de madre le decia que había algunos sentimientos de por medio - por otro lado, estaba la chica que ayudo a Marc a conocerlo.

Ella le aconsejo que hiciera lo mejor posible para ayudar a su amiga con la situación y superarla, que solamente eran rumores y que si conocía bien a esta chica tendría que ignorarlos. Que le explicara a Nathaniel que no estaba eligiendo bandos, estaba ayudando a una amiga y estaba haciendo lo que creía él como Nathaniel debería hacer. Si Nathaniel era realmente amigo de Marc, lo escucharía. Por suerte pudo ser así, no tuvo tantos problemas a pesar de que era algo tensó entre Marc y Nathaniel.

"Eh, si. Quiere que nos reunamos a las doce en su casa, quiere hablar de algo importante" respondió el oji esmeralda, leyendo nuevamente la invitación.

"Imagino que será con los demás, muy bien, puedes ir, pero te aconsejo que revises primero si no tienes planes con Nathaniel" la cara de Marc se volvió roja y se puso la capucha en la cabeza, su madre hablaba con tranquilidad, pero la mirada en él y la sonrisa picara en sus labios la delataban, diciendole otra cosa.

"No tengo nada con él" fue una respuesta de doble sentido, - prácticamente negando a medias que no tenía nada más que una sensilla (en realidad no) amistad con el peli rojo y ningún plan con él. El escritor se levanto y con vergüenza mal oculta se dirigio hacia su habitación, ignorando la mirada triunfante de su madre.

+++++

Luka estaba tocando los acordes de su guitarra en una silla en la cubierta del barco, Juleka estaba adentro con Rose. Últimamente las cosas estaban algo tensas entre todos ellos, lo que afectaba a Kitty Section de grave manera en los ensayos cuando invitaba a Marinette.

No era de extrañar, desde que Lila empezó a venir a los ensayos en vez de Marinette supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Juleka le hablo de Lila desde que ella llego a Paris y las cosas que supuestamente hacia. Él no creyó ninguna de ellas, era demasiado subrealista.

No sabía como Juleka pudo creerlo todo, pero al conocerla, lo supo, fue la forma en que ella lo decia, su actuación y su carisma era lo que hacían sus historias más convincentes y no sus palabras, o tal vez si, cuando alguien como Rose conoce a una persona como el Principe Alí, otra no podría pensar lo contrarió, en especial con un trabajo como el de los padres de Lila, pero todo lo demás, era solo exagerado.

Pero algo de Lila le preocupo bastante a Luka, su melodía. Al principio no podía oír nada, aunque pasaron algunos asuntos para hacerlo, el tono al principio era bajo y oscuro, como si tratara de ocultar algo, lo más profundos secretos de su pasado y de su persona, luego paso a una formarse melodía que se torno escandalosa y sin sentido, tratando de incubrir la verdad de ella con la desesperación de llamar la atención como nadie más, eso fue cuando trato de impresionarlo, y los tonos cambiaron a acordes furiosos, desafinados y desesperados. Entonces, fue cuando llego Marinette, le sorprendió mucho ver que la melodía cambio de una manera que trataba de imitar la de la azabache, pero nunca podría, sus notas estaban desafinadas y desordenadas. Ella le tenía envidia a Marinette, fue una conclusión rápida, y luego llegaron a la parte que le preocupaba, una melodía oscura, discordante y sin vida, simplemente siniestra.

Le tomo un tiempo hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero el periodo fue corto cuando Lila llego a un ensayo, pero Marinette no, no dudo preguntarle a Juleka al terminar sobre ella. No hace falta decir que le enfureció saber que Marinette fue expulsada por un accidente que provoco Lila y que supuestamente la azabache empezo a acosar a la italiana por dicho accidente. Así que simplemente decidieron que sería mejor no invitarla al ensayo para evitar que lástimara a Lila.

Estaba lívido en ese entonces. Lo único que hizo fue reprender a su hermana por no hablar con Marinette y descubrir que estaba pasando realmente. Nunca creería que la chica con una melodía tan sincera y clara lástimara a alguien a proposito y le decepcionaba que Juleka si. Entonces decidió que recurriría a la única persona que sabía que estaba pasando, Marinette.

Su enojo y decepción se convirtió en furia al saber que Lila fue la causa de su expulsión, que mintió acerca de que había robado su examen y sus pertenecias al igual de haberla empujado de las escaleras. Marinette nunca tuvo oportunidad de defenderse, pero no se detuvo hay, resultaba que la chica amenazo a la oji azul con separar a sus amigos y dejarla sola, lo más probable, hacerle la vida imposible. No muy diferente de lo que Bob y XY iban a hacerle cuando sucedió del robo de música.

Fue entonces que coloco la última pieza, ella buscaría destruir la melodía de Marinette, así como hizo con otros.

Por suerte, Adrien todavía estaba allí entre los amigos de Marinette, le confeso a él, Marc y Kagami que él lo sabía, que no había hecho nada y convencio a Marinette de hacer lo mismo, estaba decepcionado de él en verdad. Kagami estaba furiosa con Adrien por eso, pero logró tranquilizarse cuando le dijo que Marinette necesitaba a sus amigos, no venganza. Desgraciadamente, eso convirtio a Adrien de ser el blanco de Lila por no estar con ella y empeoró todo para Marinette.

Lástima que gracias a eso, hizo dudar a Rose y a Juleka, sabía que a ambas no le gustaba la violencia y veían como estaba afectando a sus amigos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para hacerles saber toda la verdad.

Una pitido llego de su celular y le saco de sus pensamientos, agarro se telefono y sonrió un poco cuando vio que era un mensaje de Marinette. Lo leyo, donde le decía que se reunieran todos en el parque con ella para hablar de algo importante, pudo ver un emoji de una cesta y comida, probablemente por un picnic. Acordo mentalmente comprar algunos refrescos antes de recostarse de nuevo en su silla, volviendo a tocar acordes.

++++++

Kagami estaba haciendo su práctica de esgrima contra algunos muñecos en la sala de entrenamiento de su casa, hasta que oyó el pitido de su télefono. La azabache sospecho que podrían ser Adrien o Marinette. Desde lo que estaba sucediendo con Marinette y Lila, ha estado pensando en las palabras de su madre.

Resulto que su madre tenía razón cuando dijo que algunas amistades podrían decepcionarte con lo que estaba sucediendole a Marinette, pero ella se equivocaba en algo, no todas eran así. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien ahora, que no era la cantidad de amigos que uno podría tener, si no la confianza y la lealtad que ellos tenían.

Eso lo descubrio cuando estuvo dispuesta a conocer a Marinette, por muy rara que ella pueda parecerle o lo muy turbias que fueron las cosas al conocerse, descubrio que era más de lo que veía o lo que pensaba anteriormente.

Marinette resulto ser una persona agradable, amable, gentil y bondadosa, pero tenía caracter, a pesar de dudar, se enfrentaba a una situación sin importar que, no era una cobarde y no huia, siempre se levantaba y lo intentaba de nuevo, algo que admiraba. Eso, y compartían un disgusto común: Los mentirosos.

Su sangre hirvio al pensar en una mentirosa particular y era nada más y nada menos que: Lila Rossi, la manera en que estaba perjudicando a Adrien y Marinette era algo que no podía perdonar de ninguna manera.

No estaba contenta de que Adrien tratara de rechazar la situación al principio en vez de actuar, en su lugar convencio a Marinette de no hacer nada con tal de que todos se llevaran bien. No, no le gusto, ese era uno de los defectos de Adrien que la molestaba, era muy sumiso. Puede que ella lo sea también ante su madre, pero supo como enfrentarse a ella en su momento. Y se lo advirtió a Adrien, era bastante amable y las personas se aprovecharían de eso, Lila lo estaba haciendo, aquí estaban las consecuencias:

Marinette fue expulsada y estaba separada de sus amigos por no hacer nada, Adrien tuvo que pagar las consecuencias al tener a Lila como compañera en sus sesiones de fotos con tal de que ella arreglara las cosas; pero por defender a Marinette, Lila dio a torcer las cosas para poner a sus compañeros en su contra también. Kagami sabía perfectamente de que ninguno de los dos lo merecía, eso la ponía frustrada, sobre todo cuando Marinette estaba perdiendose a sí misma, ese brillo alegre en sus ojos que la caracterizaba se volvio triste y lleno de incertidumbre y temía que Lila pudiera hacer algo para dejar más vulnearable tanto a ella y a Adrien como para aprovecharse de la situación.

Por eso se prometió a si misma, si Rossi hacia tambalear su torre de mentiras, no dudaría en arremeter contra ella y derrumbarla por completo, por que no iba a permitir que hiciera sufrir a sus amigos, de ninguna forma.

Kagami dio un golpe brutal a uno de los muñecos, destrozandolo mientras sujetaba con fuerza su espada, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos. La chica respiro fuertemente antes de darse la vuelta para tomar su télefono y ver los mensajes, pero pasa su sorpresa, se encontro con su abuelo parado en la puerta.

El hombre usaba ropas tradicionales, de color azul con negro, su cabello largo y atado en una coleta con un lazo verde, que en su desconocimiento fue un regalo de su abuela... "La calma, el control y la concentración son necesarios en el entrenamiento, Kagami, usarlo para liberar tu ira no te llevara a nada," declaro el hombre mayor con una postura firme y calmada.

"Lamento que presenciaras esto, abuelo..." Kagami se inclino para expresar su arrepentimiento, reprendiendose mentalmente por dejar que eso afectara su entrenamiento, sabía que cualquiera falta de control la llevaría a la derrota. Takeshi Tsurugi solo asintió con la cabeza, aceptando sus disculpas.

"Puedo ver que algo ha estado molestandote últimamente, Kagami, eso sin duda te afectara en tu día a día" señalo el hombre, acercandose para sentarse y Kagami le siguio el paso.

Takeshi escondió bien su preocupación, necesitaba hablar con Kagami de esto, ya hizo un error con sus hijas al criarlas de forma tan estricta, eso le costo caro y lo tuvo que pagar con su Kaeru y su esposa.

"Necesitas controlar tu furia e ira, lo único que terminará será en problemas, en cualquier caso, en el control de HankMoth," Kagami asintió con la cabeza gacha, recordaba perfectamente que debido a eso la akumatizaron 2 veces, e incluso su madre cayo en manos de HankMoth.

"Lo sé, mi madre y yo ya hemos pasado por eso," respondió con dureza la menor, Takeshi solo asintió, ya estaba al tanto de esas situaciaciones.

"Te recomiendo que encuentres una manera de canalizar tu ira y liberarla, pero no de esta manera," hizo un gesto a uno de los muñecos de práctica, refiriendose que estaba usando su entrenamiento como el objetivo de su ira y eso no podía permitirlo. Suspiro un poco "Tu abuela usaba la meditación para calmarse y alejarse de cualquier sentimiento negativo" la cabeza de Kagami se alzó, rara vez se hablaba de su abuela, era una pequeña niña cuando ella fallecio, así que no sabía mucho de ella.

"Pero ¿Eso funcionará?" pregunto dudosa la oji marrón a lo que Takeshi alzó una ceja, dispuesto a escuchar "Mi problema involucra a una chica que ..." Kagami sintió que su sangre hervia por sus venas, queriendo confesar cada palabra respecto a Lila, en lugar de eso, solo se resigno al notar la mirada dura de su abuelo, obligando a calmarse "no sé como explicarte, abuelo, solo puedo decir que simboliza lo contrario al control y el orden. Me atrevo a decir que le gusta causarlo." la amargura aparecio en el tono de Kagami cuando dijo la última oración, recordando la sonrisa triunfante en los labios de Lila cada vez que se salia con la suya.

"Mmm..." Takeshi considero las palabras de su nieta. Alguien que le gustaba causar problemas por diversión, era la clase de persona que sería declarada enemiga por los Tsurugi "Dime, Kagami ¿frecuentas a esta persona con tanta regularidad?" pregunto de cabello blanco, alzando una ceja.

"No..." respondió con sinceridad Kagami, sabía que Lila la veía como una amenaza dado que ella sería capaz de afrontar las concecuencias fueras las que fueran y estaba segura que si sucedía algo con Marinette, ella sería la siguiente, ese pensamiento la enfermo y enfurecio, por lo que decidió continuar: "pero... mis amigos sí, ella siempre trata de hacer todo lo posible para hacerles la vida imposible"

Takeshi asintió y cerro los ojos "Te sugiero que te mantengas alejada de cualquier problema que podría causarte de ser así..." dijo a lo que Kagami estaba apunto "Pero... haz lo posible que puedas hacer para ayudar a tus amigos, a tu madre no le gustará si te metes en problemas, sobre todo si se trata de otras personas," Kagami abrió los ojos levemente ante las palabras de su abuelo, no esperaba que él estuviera de acuerdo con ella, sin embargo, no dijo nada cuando noto la mirada seria que el hombre tenía sobre ella "En algún momento tu madre tendrá que saber todo Kagami. Será mejor que sea de tu parte y no de algo imprevisto" declaro con un tono contundente a lo que la joven asintió con su cabeza.

"Por supuesto abuelo, muchas gracias" Se inclino para expresar su gratitud, Takeshi asintió, levantandose y retirandose de la habitación, dejando sola a Kagami que fue por su télefono y leyó el mensaje, la japonesa estrechó los ojos ligeramente, preguntandose brevemente por que Marinette quería hablar con ellos y que tan importante era. Puso su télefono en su bolsillo y tomo sus cosas para guardarlas. Pasaría un tiempo hasta que fueran las 12, por lo que aprovecharía su tiempo antes de ir a ver a Marinette.

++++++

"Veamos ... Comida, lo tengo, recipientes para la comida, lo tengo, bloqueador solar, crema dental, shampoo, lo tenemos" murmuro Marinette mientras leía la nota de mercado en su mano, la pokébola de Eevee estaba en su bolso, luego de que su abuela le enseñara como encogerla para ahorrarle más espacio a Tikki. La oji azul chequeo lo que tenía y asintió antes de seguir leyendo la lista, alzando una ceja ante algo peculiar "¿un saco de dormir? ¿un cepillo para perros? y ¿una tienda de acampar?" la azabache parpadeo confundida y miro a su abuela "¿Para que necesitamos esto?"

Gina miro a su nieta luego de meter algunas manzanas en su cesta "Como es normal para las personas viajar en las regiones, es vital para ellos acampar cuando el viaje dura días de distancia en las rutas a ciudades o pueblos," explico la mujer mayor haciendo una pausa para tomar una bolsa de galletas antes de añadir: "Tenía pensado visitar algunas ciudades en Kalos o viajar a otra región luedo de visitar a mi amiga" Marinette asintió con la cabeza, la tienda y el saco de dormir tenían sentido ahora, excepto por una cosa:

"¿Y que hay del cepillo?" pregunto la oji azul vacilante señalando su lista con duda.

Gina le sonrió levemente "Los pokémon tienen sus tipos de cuidado, cada uno es diferentes, Eevee necesitara que la cuides, le des atención y obviamente, amor. A ella le gusta que le cepillen el pelo, sería algo bueno que lo hicieras" la azabache abrio su bolsa, mirando la pokébola de Eevee con algo de cariño, Gina amplio su sonrisa al verla, hablar de todas las cosas que sabía sobre los pokémon con su nieta, compartir sus experiencias pasadas y pasar su tiempo con ella realmente le hacia sentir muy bien, lo que le dio una idea "Te buscare algunos libros que hablen de los cuidados junto otras cosas y hablarte de otras cosas que necesitas saber" esto le ayudaría mucho a su nieta, estaba apunto de descubrir un mundo nuevo y necesitaba estar lista para enfrentarlo.

"Muchas gracias, abuela" Marinette sonrió antes de que algo que le llamo la atención, era una cadena pequeña con un dije plateado, la chica lo miro por unos momensot antes de sonreír, mirando a su pokébola.

++++++

"Muy bien con esto terminamos, todo salio a perfecto" Adrien soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio cuando Vincent bajo la camara para ver las fotos que había tomado en la sesión mientras trataba de alejarse de Lila. No quería estar cerca de ella ni por un segundo más, necesitaba perderla de alguna manera.

"Es bueno saber que todo salio bastante bien, me pregunto como nos veremos en la siguiente entrevista, estoy seguro que describiran que somos una pareja perfecta ¿no crees?" la chica batio sus pestañas en una expresión melosa, aferrando su agarre en Adrien y apoyándose en él.

"No creo que eso salga en la revista, Lila, no hay nada así en una revista de moda" le respodió el chico, tratando de alejar su disgusto de su expresión, a pesar de no estar feliz de estar cerca de la chica de cabellos marrones.

"Tal vez, pero eso no lo sabes perfectamente..." respondió la oji verde sonriendo de una manera que a Adrien no le gusto, era la misma sonrisa que prometia problemas. "Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos en otro momento" El Agreste vio con desconfianza como la chica se dio la vuelta y se alejo, no le gustaba nada el sentimiento que se coloco en su pecho.

Decir que Lila no estaba feliz era una mentira, todo estaba saliendo bien y como lo estaba planeando, hacerle la vida imposible a Marinette era divertido, sin mencionar que rendía frutos, podía ver que tan vulnerable se encontraba Adrien era perfecto para chantajearlo, solamente necesitaba empujarlo un poco más y esperar al momento perfecto.

Era tan tonto si penso que podría hacerlo cambiar alguna vez, pero bueno, su ingenuidad y su estúpidez resultaban ser algo ventajosas también en algunas situaciones. Era demasiado crédulo y fácil de engañar. Lo único que se interponía ahora en su camino, era Kagami. No se preocupaba tanto por el hermano de Juleka, como sea que se llamara, o por ese chico que se la pasaba con Nathaniel, no creía que fueran una amenaza mucho menos Marinette ahora que estaba fuera del juego.

No, la única que podría serlo era Kagami, pero no sería tan dífici desacerse de ella, era una solitaria, solamente unas palabras por aquí y ayá y listo, se deshacería de ella, solo necesitaba encontrar el momento perfecto, podía ser tan simple incluso. Esa asiatica era tan explosiva, no iba a ser tan díficil ponerla en contra de todos. Mejor aún, podría ser capaz de derrotar a Lady Bug y cuando llegará el momento, 'Solo terminaré por hundirla' pensó Lila con una sonrisa retorcida mientras se alejaba del parque.  
Adrien suspiro y se sentó en una banca, Plagg se asomo de su chaqueta de inmediato "Ya he visto esa sonrisa varias veces y estoy seguro que no se trae nada bueno en las manos" Dijo el kwami con el ceño fruncido y un tono serio.

"Tampoco me gusta, Plagg, todavía me estoy preguntando como es que Lila convenció a mi padre para ser parte del modelaje" murmuro en voz baja el oji esmeralda con cierto remordimiento, sabía que su apdre no hablaría de eso cuando le preguntará, así que no podía hacer nada.

Miro las marcas en su brazo e hizo una mueca ante los arañazos que Lila le hizo, esto siempre sucedía en las seciones cuando les tocaba posar juntos demasiado cerca para su gusto. Con Chloe era un poco incómodo, pero no tanto, dado que era su amiga desde que tenía 4 años y ella no le hizo nunca este tipo de cosas. Lila, ella iba a otro extremo.

"Adrien" el chico se sobresalto ligeramente y miro hacia Nathalie que estaba detrás de él, rápidamete oculto las marcas en su brazo en un angulo que ella no las vería.

"Agarra tus cosas, Gorila te llevara a la residencia de los Dupain-Cheng" le aviso la mujer con un porte serio y estricto caracteristico de ella. "Tu padre accedio a que fueras, simplemente con la condición de que no arruines tu dieta" añadió a lo que Adrien le lanzo una sonrisa agradecida a la asistente de su padre.

"Si, muchas gracias, Nathalie" el joven tomo sus cosas y las puso en su bolso antes de mirarla "Por cierto, Nathalie, mi padre ya partió a Londres ¿verdad? llegara el lunes ¿verdad?" pregunto a lo que la mujer de cabello negro nego con su cabeza.

"En realidad, Adrien, me temo que su estancia se alargo hasta el martes, hubo algunos contratiempos con las modelos para su desfile" respondió la oji azul haciendo que el oji esmeralda asintiera con la cabeza, tratando de que su decepción no se notara mientras iba hacia el auto. Nathalie tomo ese momento para mirar las imagenes en su tableta, arrugando su rostro al ver las marcas de arañazos en Adrien que había tomado en tanto esta como en otras sesiones.

Realmente tenía que hablar con Gabriel cuando regresara, por mucho que necesitara a Lila para sus planes, que Adrien saliera lástimado no estaba en la lista, además esa chica estaba tramando algo malo y no iba a permitir que Adrien saliera perjudicado.

El rubio se apresuro a entrar al auto con Nathalie detrás de él y el Gorila se puso en marcha a llegar a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, Adrien pudo visualizar a Kagami fuera de la panadería junto a Marc y Luka. El auto se detuvo y Adrien se bajo del auto, "¡Hey chicos!" les llamo.

"Hola, Adrien" saludo Marc con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. Adrien sonrió al ver a sus amigos allí, sintiendo que la tristeza por su padre desaparecia y era remplazada por la alegría al encontrar a sus amigos esperandole.

"Creímos por un momento que no vendrías" comento Luka estrechando la mano de Adrien en un saludo amistoso.

"No hables por mi" le dijo Kagami al peli negro, sabía que Adrien tenía unas horas libres antes, durante y despues del almuerzo durante la semana, algo que discutían a veces en sus prácticas de esgrima o cuando estaban juntos. "Será mejor que entremos, no querio hacer esperar a Marinette" la azabache de ojos marrones entro de una vez mientras los tres hombres, siendo recibidos por los padres de Marinettes en una calida bienvenida.

Sabine sonrió al verlos "Es bueno verlos, aquí, Marinette se encuentra en su cuarto organizando algunas cosas con su abuela" algunos de los presentes estaba confundidos y algo sorprendidos con esa declaración, no sabían que la abuela de Marinette había venido. 

"¿La señora Dupain está aquí?" pregunto Adrien con una sonrisa. No conocio realmente a la abuela de Marinette, solo la recordaba ser akumatizada y una pequeña interacción que ella tuvo con Marinette en su cumpleaños.

"Así es, llego ayer," respondio Tom entregandoles una bandeja con croassants para gran alegría de Adrien, cuyos ojos brillaban ante la delicia y olvidando por completo la advertencia de Nathalie de no arruinar su dieta cuando tomo uno, algo que hizo también Luka. Marc y Kagami se abstuvieron de hacerlo en su lugar, se dirigieron a subir las escaleras.

"En un momento iremos a servir el almuerzo, no procuren comer demasiados" les aviso Sabine con una sonrisa.  
"Gracias por esto, señora Cheng" Adrien le sonrió a la mujer tomando la bandeja y comiendo de su croassant mientras seguía a Luka de cerca.

++++++

"Es un lindo regalo para Eevee, Marinetta" comento Gina mirando como su nieta cortaba un poco la cadena del dije y le daba algunos detalles pequeños, grabandole una flor y una ''E'' en el centro, atrás del dije le hizo una M. Fue una sorpresa para ella que su nieta de repente lo haya tomado entre las cosas apenas verlo, pero no dudaba que era un hermoso detalle para el pokémon ADN.

"Gracias abuela, espero que le guste." respondió Marinette alzando el dije para mirarlo, sonrió complacida por el resultado, La azabache dirigió su mirada a su pokémon y sonrió cariñosamente cuando vio a Eevee jugando con algunas bolas de estambre y telas en el suelo.

"De seguro lo hara," respondió Gina poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su nieta "aunque todavía te falta un detalle, Marinetta" le señalo la mujer abriendo el dije para revelar una tapa fina donde hacia falta una foto "Todavía necesias ponerle una foto"

La realización golpeo a la azabache como una bola de nieve, quien solo sonrió con torpeza "Oh, si, tienes razon" no se había detenido en ese detalle, solamente empezo a modificar el colgante en cuanto llego a casa.

Gina sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa "Ya arreglaremos ese detalle más tarde, por ahora deberíamos esperar a tus amigos." Oh si, cierto, Marinette miro la hora y mordiendose los labios cuando vio la hora que era, Gina noto la preocupación en su nieta, palmeando sus hombros de forma reconfortante, sabía que su nieta quería contarselo a sus amigos, estos chicos se mantuvieron al lado de ella todo el tiempo, estaba segura que la cuidarían y la comprenderían como quisieran. "No te preocupes, todo saldra bien, si necesitas ayuda con esto, solo dimelo" y como si fuera una considencia, oyeron un toque en la trampilla, Marinette casi suelta del asiento si no fuera por que su abuela la mantuvo allí. "Tranquila Marinetta, no sucederá nada malo"

La azabache asintió, todavía algo insegura pero la determinación apareció en sus ojos no mucho despues. "¡Eevee!" La pequeña pokémon ADN corrió hacia la trampilla, algo curiosa dado que los olores que había tras esta no eran los de Tom y Sabine. Se pregunto si los conocía Gina o su compañera.

"Ven, Eevee, Marinette tiene que hablar con sus amigos, más tarde podrás salir" Las orejas de Eevee bajaron un poco ante las palabras de Gina pero asintió, no le gustaba estar lejos de Marinette, era frustrante que no pudiera estar siempre junto a ella como quisiera.

Marinette le dedico una mirada de disculpa, no se le había pasado desapercibido las miradas tristes de Eevee, "Volvere lo más pronto," le sonrió acariciandole la cabeza al pokémon antes de meter a su pokémon en su Honor Bola.

"¡Ya voy!" La azabache abrió la trampilla para hacer pasar a sus amigos "Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza" La azabache dejo pasar a sus amigos quienes no tardaron en entrar y rápidamente notaron a Gina sentada en el desván con una sonrisa, sin embargo, Kagami noto también las cosas que habia exparcidas en la habitación, algunas cosas como ropas y cosas personales estaban cerca de una mochila y una bolsa, las otras eran telas y estambre en el suelo.

"No es nada, por cierto es bueno ver a tu abuela de nuevo" comento Adrien con una sonrisa a lo que la mujer asintió, recordaba haberlo visto al rubio y al chico de cabello necro con azul una vez.

"Abuela, ellos son mis amigos, Luka, Kagami, Marc y Adrien, aunque creo que ya lo viste en mi cumpleaños, chicos, ella es mi abuela" presento la azabache con una sonrisa.  
"Junto a los anuncios de la ciudad y algunas fotografías" comento Gina en broma a lo que Marinette se sonrojo nerviosamente sabiendo lo que implicaba su abuela, quien se dirigió a Luka no mucho despues: "Aunque a ti, te recuerdo bien cuando paso lo del Día de los Héroes" señalo a lo que el joven musico sonrió.

"Es bueno verla de nuevo, aunque honestamente no esperaba que usted fuera la abuela de Marinette" comento Luka, recordaba a la mujer vagamente ese día, una de las pocas que no había caido en la influencia de los akumas rojos y que sin duda era un hueso duro de roer.

"Es un gusto conocerla," Saludo Marc con una sonrisa tímida caracteristica, aunque pasar tiempo con Nathaniel y con los de la clase 33 lo han hecho sentirse más seguro y abierto, todavía seguía siendo tímido.

Kagami por otro lado se inclino haciendo una reverencia hacia la mujer "Es un honor para mi conocerla también, señora Dupain" la mujer sonrió alzando una ceja divertida por aquel gesto y Luka soltara una risita, algo que hizo que Kagami se sintiera incómoda y avergonzada.

Gina libero una carcajada, desconcertando a los chicos "Dejemos las formalidades, pueden llamarme Gina" les dijo a los adolescentes poniendo sus manos en las caderas antes de caminar hacia la trampilla, abriendola y bajando por ella, pero se detuvo para mirar a su nieta "Bueno, Marinetta, ayudaré a tus padres con el almuerzo y vendré a avisarles cuando este listo" con esto, bajo las escaleras, fue entonces que Kagami se giro para enfrentarse a Marinette.

"Entonces, ¿de que querías hablar con nosotros? ¿Tiene que ver algo con esa mochila?" pregunto directamente la oji marrón haciendo saltar a la azabache y haciendo que los chicos la miraran con sorpresa. Kagami sin duda sabía como tomar a las personas con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, la segunda pregunta no paso desapercibida para nadie y buscaron la dichosa mochila que se encontraba cerca del tocador de Marinette con algunas cosas allí.

"¿Te vas de viaje, Marinette?" pregunto Adrien completamente sorprendido. Sintiendo que un balde de agua le caía encima y una piedra se le hundía en el estomago, Marc abrio la boca ligeramente y Luka solo pudo abrir los ojos un poco, escuchando como la melodía alegre de Marinette se alteraba de un momento a otro.

Marinette no quería que esto fuera así, esperaba hablar de esto tranquilamente, un tanto nerviosa - por no mencionar mucho - pero los planes cambiaron. "Mmm... mmm, eh..." balbuceo, Kagami estaba algo impaciente por respuesas, quería saber realmente que estaba pasando, sin embargo, Luka decidió intervenir.

"Creo que será mejor que nos tranquilicemos y que Marinette nos explique" dijo el oji turqueza a lo que los demás lo miraron, Marinette suspiro algo más tranquila, asintiendo y sentándose en el suelo, a lo que los demás le siguieron el ejemplo. "Cuando quieras Marinette" la azabache sonrió ligeramente ante el apoyo de Luka, sintiendose más tranquila.

"Bueno, uh, ustedes ya saben que no la estoy pasando bien últimamente." ellos asintieron, lo sabían de ante mano y no les gusto donde iba esto, "Pues mamá y papá le informaron a mi abuela de esto y ella vino aquí para hablar conmigo, sabían que me estaba pasando algo malo, así que le conte todo... y bueno, cuando terminamos, me propuso irme con ella de viaje por un tiempo" la noticia no solo sorprendió a los demás sin no que también los dejo consternados.

"¿Así nada más?" exigio en voz baja Kagami, muy sorprendida a lo que la azabache solo bajo la cabeza. Honestamente no quería creer que Marinette lo hacía por cobardía, no, eso no sonaba con la azabache, quería escuchar sus razones para irse.

"Discutimos sobre algunas cosas más antes de eso, me contaría algo y yo le contaría sobre mi problema, fue un intercambio y la verdad es que me ayudo, por lo menos ni yo o ella fuimos akumatizadas por eso..." Adrien palideció por eso al igual que los demás, con HawkMoth creando nuevos akuma o otorgandole nuevos poderes a los que ya han sido akumatizados, era díficil no preocuparse por eso, sin mencionar que no quería imaginar que sucedería si Marinette fuera alguna vez akumatizada, ella ya estaba pasando mucho por eso y conociendo a Lila, no dudaría restregarselo en la cara a la azabache para hacerla sentir peor.

"¿Y realmente te vas?" pregunto Marc algo incrédulo ante la idea de que la azabache se fuera, Kagami miro a Adrien quien no estaba mejor que cualquiera de ellos, parecia algo perdido en la situación y también dolido.

"Si, me ire el lunes, pero ella dijo que era lo mejor, que necesitaba despejarme y alejarme un poco de los problemas para recuperarme" respondió la oji azul tratando de sonar convincente, ella no podía renunciar fácilmente a esto, no, ya tomo una decisión y se iría.

"Veo tu punto, no has estado bien en especial cuando Alya esta cerca," respondió Luka recordando como la chica que antes era la mejor de amiga de la oji azul la insultaba y trataba de obligarla a juntarla a ella con Lila en contra de su voluntad.

"Pero aun podemos hacer algo ¿no? no tienes que tener la necesidad de irte" Marc ladeo la cabeza y Kagami miro a Adrien con incrédulidad cuando el rubio dijo eso mientras Luka miraba a Marinette que se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada cuando oyó el tono angustiado en la voz del oji esmeralda.

Le partía el corazón dejar a Adrien en París con Lila pudiendo hacerle daño, sin saber que pudiera pasarle, y en general, tampoco podía soportar la idea de alejarse de él por un largo de tiempo, era algo cobarde ¿verdad? Y ni siquiera le había dicho sus sentimientos. Solo esperaba que él estuviera bien con los demás, podía confiar en ellos.  
Honestamente no pensó que agluna vez sucedería algo como esto, odiaba la idea de dejarlo allí, ahora podía recordar muchas cosas que había hecho con él. Como cuando fueron al cine a ver la película de su madre, el día del desfile de moda en el que uso su sombrero, el baile que tuvieron en la fiesta de Chloe. Eran tantos momentos preciosos e incluso podía tener más. Sin embargo, tenía que renunciar a ellos.

Luka noto la expresión de Marinette y frunció el ceño. Todos ellos odiaban también la idea de que Marinette se fuera, pero tampoco podrían forzarla a quedarse solo por que no querían que se fuera.

A Kagami le dolía más que a cualquiera eso, ya que la oji azul era una de las personas que más comprensivas y una que le abrió las puertas para ser su amiga. Que se quedara solo por su capricho y ver como Lila y esos idiotas la quebraban más era algo que no podía permitir. No solo podía pensar que Marinette no podía darse el lujo de no confiar en nadie como antes lo hacia o incluso, podría llegar a ser peor y hacerse daño ella misma...

Oh no, no lo permitiría, si Marinette se quedaría, tomaría cartas en el asunto definitivamente "Si es así, no me importa si Lila se akumatiza, hay que exponerla" soltó para sorpresa de los demás

Adrien frunció el ceño al oirlo "Eso no es lo que quise decir, Kagami," No era que estaba defendiendo a Lila, no quería que se akumatizara pero eso también le haría tener más oportunidades de lastimar a Kagami y más a Marinette. La azabache por su parte miro con ansiedad como sus amigos empezaban a discutir, a pesar de que Kagami amaba a Adrien como ella, ella no dejaba que Adrien la disuadiera, aunque estaba segura que Adrien no defendería a Lila esta vez, ya veía el daño que podía causar, sin embargo, Kagami mal interpreto sus palabras esta vez.

Marc y Luka veían el intercambio de forma insegura también, el peli negro no sabía como intervenir y el oji turqueza esperaba el momento adecuado para hacerlo, "¡No! Adrien, no podemos esperar a hablar con ellos o dejar que se den cuenta por si solos, es por eso que Lila se aprovecho y-!"

"¡Basta!" Marinette honestamente no quería que sus amigos atrayeran un akuma solamente por la causa de la misma persona por la cual discutian, eso solo terminaría haciendoles ver peor frente a los demás que ahora. Tanto Kagami y como Adrien se detuvieron, sintiendose mal por haber tocado un tema tan sencible para ellos como para Marinette.

La azabache suspiro cuando vio que ambos se calmaron "Incluso si fuera así ... no sabría que pasaría con los chicos de ser así..." no se siente lista para perdonar algo así, Kagami y los demás podían verlo. Ahora que Adrien lo pensaba, tal vez sería lo mejor, odiaba admitirlo, pero Marinette no podía quedarse por ellos si eso le causaría más dolor, en especial estando cerca todavía con las personas que le hicieron daño, a él le dolia estar cerca de Nino, que él prefiriera escuchar a Lila y no a él como Alya no escuchaba a Marinette por la misma ...

"Lo siento Kagami, no estaba defendiendo a Lila esta vez, la verdad es que no quería que salieramos más perjudicados y que te hecharan la culpa a ti" explico el rubio a lo que la azabache de ojos marrones asintió, comprendiendo. Adrien ya le había dado demasiadas oportunidades a Lila, ya no podía darse el lujo de perdonarla con tanto daño que estaba haciendole a sus amigos.

"Lamento mi comportamiento también, lo malentendi y tampoco me gusta la idea de que Marinette se fuera solo por culpa de ella ..." respondió Kagami ante las disculpas de su amigo a lo que Marinette suspiro algo aliviada.

"Todos estamos sufriendo por eso, quiero decir, los ensayos no son lo mismo desde eso" murmuro Luka cruzando de brazos, estaban en una especie de conflicto, él notaba las miradas dudosas de los miembros restantes cada vez que invitaba a Marinette y era muy incómodo incluso cuando ella no estaba, considerando que a veces Juleka y Rose también trataban de que interactuara con Lila al invitarla, probablemente más por idea de Alya que de ellas, no creía que se les ocurriera eso por cuenta propia.

"Paso tiempo con Nathaniel al menos, pero mmm... es incómodo cuando el tema es sobre ti, Marinette, sé que lo entiende, pero es díficil separar lo que dice Lila y de lo que cree," Marc suspiro profundamente, sus interacciones con Nathaniel no estaban tan afectadas, pero a veces Lila podía llegar a meterle ciertas ideas sobre Lady Bug a Nathaniel para sus comics, por suerte, no las ponían por que ciertamente les parecian muy fuera de lugar.

"Esta bien... ella es realmente buena en engañar a la gente" Respondió Marinette comprensivamente, sabiendo esto de ante mano, Lila realmente podía llegar muy lejos para lastimarla a ella "De todas maneras quería hablarles de algo más" añadió nerviosamente a lo que los demás la miraron con curiosidad y atención.

++++

Eevee podía sentír la anciedad y el nerviosismo que Marinette desprendía desde la Honorbola. Su compañera estaba calmada en momentos y en otros estaba angustiada, podía escuchar su conversación, estaban hablando sobre estas personas que le estaba haciendo daño a ella e incluso a los que estaban con ella.

A Eevee no le gusto, no le gusto estar separada de Marinette por que al momento de salir de su pokébola, se sintió realmente especial con esta chica y pudo sentir el cariño que desprendia con la poca convivencia que tenían, pero algo estaba mal y ella podía calmar un poco a Marinette de ser así.

Necesitaba salir y ver que estaba pasando, Gina siempre mencionaba a Marinette y le hablaba de ella, decía que se llevarían bien si lograban conocerse, y ahora que pudo conocerla, quería hacerla feliz, asi de simple. Ese era su deseo.

"Vee!" Marinette se congelo cuando su Honorbola se abrio y Eevee salio en un destello de luz blanco, sorprendiendo y haciendo gritar a sus amigos.  
La Pokémon ADN miro a su compañera, aunque admitió se sintió insegura por su idea de haber salido cuando vio lo conmocionada que estaba y las personas desconocidas que estaban allí, por lo que se acerco a ella con las orejas bajas aunque curiosa, acurrucándose a su lado.

"¿Que es...?" empezo Adrien, sin siquiera terminar por los sorprendido que estaba ¿de donde se supone que había salido? Luka tenía la misma pregunta y Marc solo podía mirar a la criatura sin saber que pensar realmente, más que asombrado que por miedo.

"¿Que es esto, Marinette?" Kagami no le quito los ojos encima a la pequeña criatura ni un segundo como esta no le quitaba la vista encima, pero eso no significo que no pudo formar una oración coherente.

Marinette por su parte, sufrió un corto circuito interno, Eevee miro a su entrenadora, inclinando su cabeza y empujando su pata contra ella para hacerla reaccionar "¿Vee... Eevee?"

++++

Tom, Sabine y Gina se detuvieron en sus acciones cuando oyeron un grupo de gritos desde arriba, los tres se miraron y sonrieron, cada uno de ellos con el mismo pensamiento de esperar algo bueno de esto

"Parece que Marinette ya les mostró a Eevee" comento Tom alzando sus ojos ligeramente al techo, cierto escandalo se podía oír desde su lugar.

"Oh que ya salio de la pokébola, para pasar apenas un día conociendo a Marinette, Eevee ya se apego mucho a ella" señalo Gina, sabiendo que Eevee era una pokémon bastante activa, aunque era tranquila en su mayoria y sin duda se encariñaba fácilmente con las personas.

"Me recuerda tanto a mi y Snorlax" Tom suspiro a lo que Sabine le miro comprensivamente, sin poder culpar a su esposo por extrañar a su pokémon. Gina solo asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo también que Snorlax quería ver a Tom.

"Más tarde encontraremos una forma de que los dos estén un tiempo a solas, querido" respondio Sabine con una sonrisa poniendo su pequeña mano sobre la de su esposo, el cual sonrió un poco.

"Por ahora, esperemos que salga bien para Marinette" señalo Gina, realmente esperaba que ninguno de estos chicos se lo tomaran mal, parecian buenas personas y sin duda podía ver que tanto querían a Marinette.

"Ellos fueron los que se quedaron al lado de mi hija, estoy seguro que lo hará" respondió Tom de forma optimista a lo que tanto Sabine y Gina asintieron. Ya pasaron por muchas cosas y estaban en una ciudad donde los villanos y súperhéroes habitaban ¿saber de los pokémon? no creía que fuera tan díficil de explicar.

++++

'Esto será díficil de explicar' Marinette estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico dentro de ella. No esperaba que Eevee saliera de la pokébola, en estos momentos las palabras iban y venían por su cerebro. "¡Vee!" la chica reaccionó cuando la pokémon salto a ella y por instinto la atrapo en sus brazos.

Alzo la vista, chillando y alejandose cuando vio a Kagami tomar un perchero como arma, siendo detenida entre Luka y Adrien cuando la vieron hacerlo. Marc solo pudo acercarse a Marinette, poniendose frente a ella, no queríendo que la azabache saliera herida en el proceso.

"Marinette, explica esto!" exigio Kagami apuntando el perchero a Eevee haciendo que Marinette saltara hacia atrás para alejarse de ella y evitar que lástimara a su pokémon, sabiendo que la oji marrón no dudaría en atacar a Eevee solo por confusión - aunque no podía culparla exactemente, ella misma había confundido a Blastoise con un sentimonstruo.

"Tranquila, Kagami, Marinette puede explicarlo" dijo Adrien nerviosamente, aunque tampoco muy convencido de sus palabras a lo que Marc y Luka la miraron.  
"¿Puedes verdad?" pregunto Luka volteandose para ver a Marinette la cual asintió algo cohibida. Sosteniendo a una confundida Eevee que veía la escena sin entender nada.

+++++

Mientras tanto, Plagg y Tikki tenían su propia discución "Entonces ¿¡la abuela de esta chica en realidad es de las tierras lejanas y se ira de viaje con ella!?" pregunto alterado el kwami de la destrucción, fácilmente había sentido la presencia del pokémon en la habitación y se escabullo a un lugar oculto para hablar con su cúbito de azúcar sobre ello. Mucho fue su consternación descubrir que la chica lo había obtenido de su abuela y que esta en relidad tenía raices en Alto Mare.

"Si, por mucho que no quisiera que se fuera, Marinette no podrá por mucho tiempo con esto, ya le han hecho mucho daño y me preocua que HankMoth logre akumatizarla" respondió Tikki bajando la cabeza deprimida, a lo que Plagg se calmo un poco, odiando ver a su terronzito triste a lo que bajo ligeramente uss orejas.

"Uff, lo sé, dimelo a mi, Adrien también tiene que sufrir por que esa mentirosa esta trabajando con su padre," Plagg cruzo de brazos, molesto y enojado por las personas que estaban haciendo sufrir a su portador, eso incluia al propio padre de este. Adrien no quería admitirlo, simplemente quería no hacerlo, pero su padre le estaba más daño de lo que ya le causaba antes, sobre todo juntandolo con la desquiciada de Lila.

Plagg apreto los dientes, bastante frustrado "Ella tiene la oportunidad de lanzarsele encima cuando puede y clavarle las garras y sé que esta planeando algo más también lo preciento desde esta mañana y no será nada bueno!" Ojala Adrien tuviera la misma suerte de tener que poder irse junto a Marinette, Lila le hará más daño de lo que ya le estaba haciendo a ambos y la odiaba, en serio quería aplicarle el cataclismo de una vez por todas a esa chica.

"Si, pocas veces nuestros portadores se han enfrentado a alguien así, sin embargo, solo me sorprende que pueda ser tan malvada siento tan joven" señalo pensativamente, muchas veces sus portadores lograron salir de esas situaciones complejas, pero otros no tuvieron suerte, Juana de Arco era un perfecto ejemplo, dado que ella cayo en engaños y mentiras a pesar de lo que había hecho, aunque al final, la verdad salio a la luz al final.

"Dimelo a mi! Es un dolor de cabeza, pensar que teníamos que lidiar solamente con HawkMoth antes y los berrinches de Chloe," Murmuro Plagg, sabiendo lo que su cubito de azucar pensaba y tratando de desviarla de esos recuerdos tan desastrozos, Juana de Arco fue una de las portadoras que tuvo un fin tan horrible que fue una indignación para sus acciones.

"Al menos, Marinette ya no tendrá que lidiar con ellos por un tiempo." El bienestar de Marinette era lo que más le importaba ahora que HawkMoth se ha vuelto más fuerte y que Lila estaba empeñada en arruinar su vida. Plagg solamente la miro con símpatia y la abrazo algo que Tikki correspondio.

++++++  
Se habían sentado de nuevo en circulo, Marinette empezo a explicarles nuevamente con toda la verdad de su charla con su abuela: "Cuando mi abuela me propuso viajar con ella, me contó que venía de una ciudad llamada Alto Mare"

"¿Alto Mare? nunca había escuchado de ese lugar" comento Adrien mientras Kagami asintió con su cabeza, ninguno había escuchado nada de ello incluso con los viajes que habían hecho.

Marinette solo ladeo la cabeza, acariciando a Eevee distraidamente que chirrió con un 'Vee~' alegre "Yo tampoco hasta que ella me lo conto ayer, de todas maneras, cuando me hablo de su ciudad natal, ella ... eh, bueno, me presento a su pokémon, Blastoise"

Marc sacudio la cabeza, confundido "¿Pokémon? ¿Blastoise?" bueno esto se estaba poniento más deconcertando, aunque intrigante, honestamente quería saber de donde salio esa pequeña criatura y si este 'Blastoise' era algo parecido.

"Si, Eevee en realidad, es un pokémon, ellos son criaturas con poderes que habitan por casi todo el mundo, pero según ella, hubo una guerra que termino que varios humanos se separaran de los pokémon y viajaran a estas regiones" respondió Marinette mientras se levantaba para buscar los libros y revistas que le dieron su madre y su abuela, sin embargo, Eevee se adelanto, saltando sobre el escritorio y tomando uno de ellos con la boca antes de correr hacia Marinette para darselo "Eh, gracias Eevee" la chica abrio el libro y le mostro a sus amigos la imagen de la región de Hoenn y paso la pagina, mostrando una página que sus pokémon junto con algunas fotos, donde mostraban a los iniciales:Treecko, Torchic y Mukip.

"Asombroso" los ojos de Marc brillaron con emoción ante la información y las imagenes que ofrencian el libro frente a él. Su mente paso por miles de ideas, de las cuales podría tener grandes historias, incluso relacionadas con Lady Bug y Chat Noir. Era solo emocionante.

"Pensar que todo un mundo estaba oculto de nosotros todo este tiempo" fue la respuesta de Kagami que tomo el libro en sus manos mientras pasaba la página, en lo general, el libro estaba organizado en una lista ordenada de pokémon - tal como lo estaría una pokédex. Luka se levanto y busco otros artículos, totalmente inttrigado por este tema.

"Pero ¿por que empezo la guerra?" pregunto Adrien, saliendo de su propia burbuja y reventando la de los demás, los cuales miraron a Marinette con intriga. Querían saber la razón por la que hoy en día ninguno de ellos podría vivir junto a un pokémon como lo hizo la abuela de Marinette desde pequeña.

Marinette se mordió los labios, no le gustaba el tema de la guerra tanto como a su abuela "Mi abuela dijo que las guerras entre las regiones en el pasado causaron gran destrucción y que los humanos empezaran a tenerle miedo a los pokémon por los poderes que tenían," explico pero no mucho despues se cruzo de brazos, algo molesta, "Aunque creo que fue más que para no admitir su propia culpa ya que ellos fueron los que utilizaron a los pokémon como armas" opinó antes de que Eevee saltara a su regazo jugando con su estambre y haciendo que la chica sonriera levemente.

Los demás asintieron, entendiendo a que se refería la azabache, conocían a personas que podían ser así, Lila era la primera en su lista "Tienes razón, dudo mucho que ellos pudieran empezar una guerra," comento Luka mirando a Eevee, acariciando su cabeza haciendo que la pokémon chillara con gusto por el gesto.

"A ella le gusta que le acaricien detrás del cuello y las orejas" señalo Marinette cosa que Luka siguio de ejemplo haciendo que la pokémon chillara y prácticamente cayera en el suelo por las caricias. Marc no pudo evitar reírse, uniendose a Luka mientras Adrien sonreía, no podía entender como Eevee pudiera hacer algún daño y mucho menos como es que alguien pudiera usarlo como arma, pero habia una excepciones ¿no? En realidad, podría entenderlo con personas como HawkMoth.

Kagami tenía pensamientos parecidos a los de Adrien, pero también a otra persona, Lila, esa chica si supiera de esto terminaría haciendo un pan demonio y dios quien sabe que pueda suceder con Marinette. Ya ha visto el gran efecto beneficioso que Eevee pudiera tener con la azabache con coletas, separarlas podría destrozarlas, no solo a Marinette, también a Eevee.

"Y entonces, supongo que tendrás que ocultar a Eevee hasta que te vayas ¿verdad?" pregunto Kagami directamente a lo que la otra azabache asintió con su cabeza.  
"Si, no quiero arriesgarme, sé que HawkMoth no puede leer la mente, pero aun así se formaría un escandalo con otras personas de todas formas," respondio a lo que los demás asintieron de forma comprensiva. Ya sabiendo a que se refería, había personas que no podían comprender lo desconocido y actuarían de forma horrible.

"Veo que lo están tomando bastante bien" Comento una voz que hicieron que todos miraran detrás de Marinette, la azabache también se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su abuela en la trampilla.

"¡Abuela!" exclamo la oji azul algo sorprendida al verla allí ¿hace cuanto tiempo se suponía que estaba ella escuchando?

"Vine a ver como te iba, se pudieron escuchar sus gritos desde la cocina" los adolecentes parecieron algo avergonzados, en especial Marc que tenía la cara roja y se había levantando la capucha para ocultar su vergüenza, Gina se rió un poco por esto, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas "De todas formas, el almuerzo está listo, podemos hablar entre todos más fácilmente" la idea hizo emocionar a todos, en especial Adrien y Marc, este último sonrió tomo su cuaderno con una amplia sonrisa. Luka se lo tomo con más calma y Kagami tenía una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de mostrar lo menos su emoción.

"Claro, vamos chicos" Marinette tomo a Eevee en sus brazos y bajo las escaleras con su abuela, los demás le siguieron el ejemplo, instalandose en el comedor mientras Tom y Sabine les sirvieron el almuerzo mientras Gina ponía un plato de comida pokémon para Eevee, que no tardo en avalanzarse y empezar a comer gustosamente.

Adrien se lamio los labios cuando la comida se coloco frente a él, comer en la casa de Marinette siempre le gusto, siempre había un ambiente cálido y agradable que lo había sentir bienvenido. Kagami sentía una sensación familiar, no es que no estuviera a gusto con su madre o su abuelo, es solo que ellos no demostraban tanto sus emociones, aunque era agradable debes en cuando hablar con ella sobre Adrien, dado que su madre tenía una mejor relación con él que con Marinette ya que no la conocía todavía. Era una lástima que Marinette se iría, sin embargo... la chica miro a Adrien, Luka y a Marc, no estaría sola realmente.

Minutos más tarde, despues de almorzar, cada uno se sento en la sala en diferentes lugar, "Entonces, señora Dupain, quiero decir, Gina" Luka se corrigió mirando a la mujer mayor, "Marinette nos contó que usted también tenía un pokémon" señalo el peli negro con mechas azules a lo que la mujer se rió un poco para su extrañeza.

"Oh, uno?" Gina pregunto con una sonrisa de buen humor "En realidad tengo más, pero Marinette solo conocía a Blastoise" respondio llamando la atención de la azabache que alzo la vista de Eevee y un libro que leía junto a Kagami.

"Tienes más?" pregunto la oji azul con curiosidad al igual que los demás. Querían ver que otros pokémon tenía Gina y que tan diferentes de Eevee -o en el caso de Marinette, también Blastoise, - podrían ser.

"Una persona puede llevar hasta seis pokémon en total y dejar a otros en un lugar donde esten cuidados" explico Gina para asombro de algunos presentes, Tom y Sabine solo se miraron con humor ante la vista, considerando que en este momento su hija y sus amigos eran como pequeños niños "Por ahora, llevo cinco conmigo, claro, sin contar con Eevee"

"Entonces ¿podríamos verlos?" pregunto Adrien con emoción, ver más aya de un mundo que no conocía era realmente demasiado para él. Le gustaba y era así de simple.

"Creo que solo veran a tres, Snorlax ya es demasiado grande, mientras que otro de mis pokémon suele ser escandaloso" Gina sacudio la cabeza ante el recuerdo del rugido de su Krokodile y sus gustos por el rock, no por nada le gustaba que le comprara los albunes de Jagged Stone cada vez que podía.

"¿No le molesta eso?" pregunto Kagami, honestamente no podía verse con un pokémon escándoloso a su lado.

"No, cada pokémon es diferente y como todo ser vivo tiene su personalidad," explico Gina antes de tomar tres pokébolas y abrirlas: "Bien, chicos salgan!" Marinette y sus amigos contemplaron como tres luces salian de las pokébolas, tomando firentes formas, una más grande que otra.  
"Perrrr..." 

"Blas"

"Skar..."

Marinette vio como un pokémon parecido a una pantera de color amarillo pastel se materializo, tenía ojos marrones y una gema en su frente, una mirada confundida aunque cautelosa apareció en sus ojos cuando miro a las personas que lo veían junto a él se encontraba una especie de ave metálica, sus alas eran tan afiladas como cuchillas al igual que sus garras y por último Blastoise.

"Bueno, chicos, ellos son Blastoise, Persian y Skarmory," Gina presento a los adolecentes sonriendo al ver los adolecentes mirando con asombro a los pokémon, que eran muy diferentes a lo que pensaban anteriormente, despues de todo, esperaban encontrarse con algo parecido a Eevee. Marinette por otro lado sonrió levemente a Blastoise, el cual le sonrió también, inclinandose a ella.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Blastoise" saludo la azabache con una sonrisa al tipo agua mientras Marc solo podía mirarlo con emoción detrás de Kagami.

"Ee Eevee!" Eevee corrió hacia Persian y Skarmory, Persian sonrió levemente y acicalo al pokémon más pequeño que consideraba parte de su familia mientras Skarmory chirrió llamando la atención de esta, la cual lo saludo levantando su pata y golpeandola amistosamente con la ala del tipo volador y acero.

"Skar/Vee...!"

"Genial" comento Adrien devolviendo la atención de los pokémon a los humanos, Persian y Skarmory se enfocaron en Blastoise y Marinette, rápidamente reconociendola como la nieta de Gina por las fotos que su entrenadora tenía.

"Persian, Skarmory y Blastoise, ya saben que ella es mi nieta, Marinetta, estos chicos por otro lado, son sus amigos" Persian asintió con la cabeza antes de ir hacia Sabine y a Tom, que lo recibieron con una sonrisa cálida y con una rebanada de pastel de queso mientras que Skarmory se acerco con una sonrisa a la nieta de Gina que estaba junto a Blastoise y Kagami, la que se limitaba a mirar al pokémon con aglo de asombro al sentir el poder que desprendia.

"Uh, hola a ti también," saludo Marinette con una sonrisa, agarrando un croassant de una bandeja "¿Quieres?" pregunto a lo que Skarmory asintió con gusto, metiendo el croassant en su pico, el pokémon sonrió antes de soltar un 'Skarrrr' alegre sobresaltando a ambas chicas, pero Marinette no tardo en reír mientras Kagami se permitió sonreír un poco. "¿Realmente te gustan verdad? me recuerdas un poco a alguien en ese sentido" la azabache se rió un poco al recordar que tanto adoraban los croassants Adrien y a Chat Noir.

"¡Hey! No es mi culpa que no pueda probar de estas delicias tan seguido" contesto Adrien, su cerebro vagamente recordandole que no debía comer demasiado o arruinaría su dieta, pero lo ignoro con tal de disfrutar el momento.

"Oh, pobre bebé," arrullo Marinette de forma burlona antes de darse cuenta lo que dijo haciendo reír a los demás, excepto que Kagami solo sonrió con humor, algo casi tan imperceptible, pero sin duda lo estaba disfrutando.

"No es de extrañar por que estas tan delgado" Tom le siguio el juego a su hija seguido por Sabine, que le sonrió dulcemente al rubio:  
"Puedes tomar todos los que quieras mientras estes aquí, Adrien" señalo Sabine, Kagami rodó los ojos y Marinette sonrió bobamente cuando los ojos de Adrien se iluminaron, pero ambas apreciaron la expresión.

"Skar!" Su atención fue desviada a Skarmory que se encontró tomando con su pico un croassant y extendiendoselo al rubio, que solo sonrió felizmente, partiendo el croassant a la mitad y dándole la otra pieza al pokémon, Gina sonrió cuando ambos se lo comieron de forma simultanea.

"Al menos ustedes me entienden" murmuro el oji verde haciendo reir nuevamente a los demás.

+++++  
Marinette se sentó en su escritorio, sonriendo felizmente mientras hacia bocetos para nueva ropa. Todo había ido bastante bien con ella y sus amigos, se lo tomaron mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y ciertamente le hizo feliz que le creyeran. Fueron pacientes e incluso mostraron mucho intéres, por supuesto, hubo momentos incómodos pero lo comprendieron.

'Si hubiera sido Alya...' Marinette se detuvo en este pensamiento, 'Si hubiera sido Alya... lo más probable es que me haya exigido respuestas... incluso sin Lila ahí, lo hubiera hecho y yo ...' la azabache sintió que sus ojos picaban, suspirando mientras se apresuraba a limpiar las lágrimas formadas en sus ojos 'No es momento para pensar en esto, tengo personas que realmente confiaron en mi en ese momento y lo apreció, es por eso que tengo que recuperarme' pensó determinada la azabache, cerrando los ojos y pensando en su conversación con el maestro Fu.

"¿Que sucede, Marinette?" pregunto la kwami de color rojo mirando a la azabache con confusión al notar lo tensa que se sentia. Eevee alzo la vista para mirarla desde su lugar en el diván.

"No es nada importante, Tikki" respondió la azabache sonriendo cuando se tranquilizo mientras se reclinaba en su silla "Solo pienso la suerte en que tengo de tener amigos como Adrien y los demás" la chica suspiro levemente, realmente iba a extrañar a todos cuando se fuera, en especial a Adrien y a sus padres, realmente sería extraño ya no verlos por un tiempo.

"Ellos te quieren y yo también, por que eres una persona maravillosa, estaremos de tu lado en todo momento incluso cuando te vayas" le respondió la kwami con una sonrisa abrazando la mejilla de la azabache la cual le correspondió tomandola entre sus manos.

"Si, muchas gracias por ello, Tikki" la chica sonrió y en ese momento Eevee salto a su regazo a lo que la oji azul la atrapo, riendo felizmente. Nunca estaría sola realmente.


	4. Spark 3 - ¡Agridulce celebración, tiempo de despedida!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui esta, el capitulo ahora esta totalmente completo, lamento haberme tardado, pero las clases me tiene retradasa. Solo para avisar, el capitulo contiene algunos shipps algunas sorpresas tanto buenas como desagradables. Que lo disfruten

Ya era de noche, Marinette coloco el cuaderno de bocetos sobre la mesa, cociendo la tela que había cortado para la nueva ropa en la que estaba trabajando, Eevee ya estaba dormida en su cama, "¿Que estas haciendo Marinette?" pregunto Tikki, ella ya sabía de los bocetos en los cuales su portadora había trabajado toda la tarde, pero no los había visto todavía.

"Hago nueva ropa, tanto esto del viaje me hizo pensar, si voy a superar esto, tendré que dejar mi viejo yo para encontrarme a mi misma como dice mi abuela, y supuse que un cambio de ropa no me haría mal" explico la azabache con una sonrisa aunque algo pensativa al recordad las palabras de su abuela, que tan segura había sonado al decirlas y la emoción que brillaba en su mirada. Estaba curiosa por explorar este mundo tan nuevo que su abuela conocía y que estaría apunto de conocer.

"Creo que te quedará fántastico," respondió la kwami de color rojo mirando con detenimiento el boceto en el que estaba trabajando la azabache. Sin duda era del estilo de su portadora y la describia perfectamente. La kwami se dio cuenta de algo y reviso la hora en el télefono de su portadora antes de mirarla "Marinette, ¿deberías tratar de decirle a Chat Noir sobre tu decisión?" pregunto a lo que la azabache abrio en grande los ojos, ella no había ido a patruyar la noche anterior debido a que estaba ocupada empacando e incluso a pesar de saber que tenía de decirle a Chat noir sobre su decisión, no sabía como decircelo. Estaba tan metida en su partida que no lo penso.

"Oh dios, es cierto, tengo que irme," la azabache se levanto de golpe de la silla, abriendo la ventana rápidamente "Tikki, Motas!" un destello rosa inundo la habitación, Lady Bug rápidamente chequeo que Eevee todavía estuviera dormida antes ir al balcon para balancear su yoyo y e irse por los tejados.

Chat Noir se sentó en uno de los edificios de Paris, esperando a su señora, esperaba que se presentara hoy, de otra manera, tendría que encontrar al Guardían y preguntar que estaba pasando aunque ¿eso no sería algo extremo? Todos se enferman algunas veces y ahora que lo pensaba, era un poco raro. Bueno, la suerte era que HawkMoth tampoco se presento ayer. Solo pocas veces sucedía eso.

"¿Chat?" una voz familiar llego a sus oídos a lo que el portadores del miraculous de la mala suerte se volteo, viendo a Lady Bug parada en el techo.

Chat Noir sonrió, parándose de un salto "My Lady, es bueno verte, empezaba a creer que no vendrías hoy tampoco" El rubio espero una broma sárcastica de parte de su señora, pero no espero que ella desviara la mirada pareciendo incómoda.

"Si, sobre eso, tuve que hacer algo bastante importante ayer," respondió llamando la atención del heróe con tema de gato, el cual inclino su cabeza con confusión ligeramente a lo que ella continuo, despues de todo, su gatito debía saberlo: "Es .. sobre lo que me esta pasando últimamente, Chat" eso llamo la atención de Chat Noir, su señora no había dado detalles de lo que la estaba molestando últimamente.

"¿Que sucedió? Si se atrevieron a hacerte daño les dare una lección" choco su puño contra su palma abierta, odiaba la idea de que alguien lastimara a Lady Bug en especial sin ningún tipo de remordimiento como quería hacerlo Lila.

La azabache levanto las manos en un gesto para tranquilizar a su compañero "No fue algo realmente malo, bueno, lo es pero a la vez también es bueno" dijo, mordiendose el labio al final, oh, eso no estaba ayundando en nada.

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto Chat Noir, aun más confundido de lo que ya estaba antes.

"Yo..." Lady Bug tomo aire antes de suspirar profundamente, cerrando los ojos antes de abrirlos y mirar a los ojos verdes gatunos de su compañero "Lo siento, Chat. Tendré que irme de la ciudad por un tiempo" la chica bajo su cabeza esperando la reacción del otro, la cual no tardo en llegar.

Chat Noir tuvo que procesar las palabras antes de abrir los ojos con horror "¿¡Que!? ¿Te vas? Por favor, dime que no es cierto, My Lady" No quería creerlo, habían pasado tanto tiempo luchando juntos de lado a lado, simplemente no podía, no, no quería creer que su Lady se iría así de repente.

"Lo siento Chat, pero últimamente he estado pasando por muchas cosas y no muy buenas, por eso quería decirtelo yo misma," explico la azabache con tristeza viendo la conmoción escrita en los ojos de su mejor amigo, haciendo que esa tristeza se intencificara cuando abrió nuevamente la boca para continuar: "Me ire por un tiempo, no sé cuando volvere" eso era lo que más le dolía en este momento. No sabía cuando volver, podría pasar un buen tiempo en Kalos y siendo un lugar que no conocía, debía estar muy lejos ¿no? Sin duda debía ser así si su abuela mantuvo ese secreto de los pokémon por mucho tiempo.

El héroe gatuno tomo de las manos a la azabache, mirandola a los ojos "Dime que esta sucediendo, tal vez pueda ayudar y no tengas que irte" Chat Noir estaba sintiendo un deya vu, cada emoción y cada sentimiento eran los mismos que sintió en el momento en que Marinette les dijo que iba a irse esa mañana. No era justo ¿primero Marinette y ahora su Lady? ¿por que tenía que pasar esto?

Lady Bug solo lo miro con ojos tristes, "Lo siento, gatito... pero no puedo hacerlo, tendrías que saber sobre mi vida civil y no quiero involucrarte tampoco... ya mis amigos estan involucrados y tienen problemas por ello," la chica hizo lo posible para que su voz no se quebrara, no iba a llorar, ya tuvo suficiente llanto, tenía que reunir lo poco de fuerza que tenía para esto y no romperse frente a su compañero "Solo vine a decirtelo y agradecerte de que estuviera allí para mi en todo momento, incluso a pesar de los rechazos a tus sentimientos, realmente me alegro de que seas mi compañero" explico la oji azul apretando su agarre en las manos de su compañero, sonriendo a pesar de luchar contra la necesidad de llorar.

Chat Noir la miro por unos segundos antes de rodear sus brazos a su alrededor para abrazarla, aferrándose a ella, no quería dejarla ir, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que... no podía obligar a su lady a quedarse si ella iba a sufrir como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos. "Esperare siempre tu regreso, My Lady," murmuro esas palabras en voz baja, tratando de que su voz no temblara. Eran palabras que no esperaba que salieran de su boca.

Lady Bug parpadeo sorprendida, sin poder evitarlo, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras correspondia el abrazo "Gracias... Chat... realmente te lo agradezco" susurro

Chat Noir se separo un poco, sonriendo con tristeza mientras la oji azul aprovechaba para limpiarse los ojos. "Realmente te extrañare, My lady, honestamente estaré perdido sin ti" dijo a lo que la azabache le sonrió, una sonrisa tanto feliz y triste, emociones que no entendía como podían mezclarse.

"Gato tonto, todavía no me he ido" dijo la heroína de rojo soltando una pequeña risita algo meláncolica, usando las mismas palabras que Tikki le había dicho.

En ese momento el portador del miraculous del gato recupero su alegría, tomando nuevamente las manos de la heroína de rojo "En ese caso, hay una tienda de helado todavía abierta ¿quieres ir?" pregunto con un brillo esperanzado. Era su última oportunidad para declararse, incluso si ella lo rechazaba. Estaría feliz de haberselo dicho.

"Chat..." Lady Bug frunció el ceño cuando oyo la invitación. Honestamente no quería darle más esperanzas a Chat Noir, en especial cuando se iba en estos momentos. Sabía que eso rompería el corazón de su gatito cuando solamente quería verlo feliz.

"¡Por favor, será una de las últimas veces que te vere, ni siquiera sé cuando te vas!" exclamo con un tono algo angustiado a lo que la azabache se mordió el labio. No podía evitarlo y Chat Noir tenía razón en decir eso.

La azabache suspiro antes de asentir con la cabeza "Esta bien... supongo que solo será por esta vez" acepto haciendo que el oji verde sonriera ampliamente.

"¡Bien! ¡Una carrera a la tienda entonces!" exclamo saliendo disparado mientras saltaba por los tejados, dejando a una Lady Bug desconcertada hasta que reacciono, haciendo un puchero y lanzando su yoyo.

"Chat Noir, no seas tramposo, además conoces el camino mejor que yo!" Chat Noir solo se rió, pero por dentro, sintió que algo dentro de su ser se rompia, y estaba conciente de algo, nunca sería lo mismo sin su Lady, incluso este remplazo del que ella hablaba, no podría lograr remplazar sus sentimientos por ella y eso, solamente dejaría un hueco en su corazón con la partida de su amada.

Minutos más tarde, ambos se sentaron en el tejado de uno de los edificios de Paris, cada uno con un sabor de helado que le gustaba, obvervando las luces de la hermosa ciudad y la luna que brillaba en lo alto del cielo.

"Entonces ¿a donde iras?" Pregunto el oji verde despegando su vista de la ciudad y dirigiendola hacia la azabache, la cual soltó un pronfundo suspiro.

"Es... complicado, pero en realidad me ire de Francia," respondió luchando para no hacer una mueca.

"¿Será lejos?" inquirio, sus orejas bajando un poco ligeramente cuando llego otra pregunta a su mente: "¿No podemos comunicarnos?"

La chica lo miro y sacudio la cabeza, siendo incapaz de mirarlo en este momento "Realmente lo siento Chat, pero si te hace sentir mejor, me comunicaré con el Maestro Fu y enviaré cartas, es lo mejor que se me ocurre para no revelar nuestra identidad," Lady Bug se sintió algo egoísta por usar al maestro Fu de esa forma, ya tenía demasiado de que preocuparse. "Por supuesto, tampoco podemos meterlo demasiado, ya el Maestro esta demasiado comprometido desde que HawkMoth descubrio que él era el guardian" se apresuro para añadir, lo mejor era que ninguno usara al maestro, tal vez debería hablar un poco para establecer horarios, una carta o dos veces a la semana. Por supuesto, también estaban sus padres, Adrien y los demás, definitivamente no podían dejarlos por fuera

"Esta bien" Chat Noir estaba de acuerdo con esto, aunque algo decepcionado de que no podrían hacer más para comunicarse. Los ojos verdes felinos del heroe negro miraron hacia la luna, su cabeza perdiendose en sus recuerdos, las batallas que tuvieron se reproducieron en su cabeza así como los momentos que pasaron juntos "el tiempo pasa muy rápido, quien diría que ya ha pasado un año" comento más para si mismo que para Lady Bug, pero eso no evito que llamara la atención de la portadora del miraculous de la mariquita.

La azabache asintió distraídamente, "Cierto," Su mente viajo entre los recuerdos antes de suspirar "Realmente extrañare estar aquí. Y solo espero que algún día HawkMoth y Mayura sean derrotados," murmuro a lo que el rubio dirigió nuevamente su vista a ella. No lo había pensado, pero en este momento se preguntaba que pasaría con el miraculous de la mariquita?

"Haré lo mejor que pueda para luchar contra ellos," respondió antes de inclinar su cabeza "¿pero quien tomará tu lugar?" la azabache dirigio su mano a uno de sus aretes y luego le sonrió.

"Lo siento, gatito, pero tampoco puedo decirtelo. Pero tengo que fé que puedan hacer esto" respondio, terminando su helado de fresa y luego mirandolo de nuevo "por favor, haz lo mejor que puedas para ayudarlo y prometeme que no tendrás problema alguno con él ¿esta bien?" Chat Noir la miro, sonriendo, antes de esto, tendría problemas con los nuevos héroes, incluso con Rena Rouge, pero ahora no tenía problema alguno con ellos, trabajaban bien juntos, así que no veía nada malo en ayudar al que sería su nuevo compañero.

"Lo prometo my Lady, haré lo mejor posible, palabra de gato" levanto su mano e hizo una cruz en su corazón, haciendo sonreír a la azabache, "... Entonces será un chico ¿eh? No será ninguna competencia ¿verdad?" pregunto en forma de broma a su señora, pero al ver a su expresión seria, se rió nerviosamente poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca "Je je esta bien, esta bien, era broma"

"Creo que lo harán bien..." dijo para si misma antes de mirar hacia su compañero de nuevo "Por cierto, Chat, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo también?" pregunto llamando la atención del oji verde.

"Claro, My Lady, no tengo estas orejas por nada" señalo a sus orejas de gato falsas a lo que la oji azul sonrió.

"Bien veras..." se inclino hacia Chat Noir, contandole sobre una idea que tenía. La ciudad tenía que saberlo, tenían que tomar precauciones, sabían que sería un escandalo, pero tenían que saber como controlarlo. Al terminar, Lady Bug se levanto, pero Chat Noir la tomo de la mano.

Lady Bug se volteo para mirarlo, Chat Noir contemplo los ojos azules de la heroína, sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que podría hacerlo y eso solo le dio valor para decirle lo que realmente sentía: "My Lady, sé que esto no cambiaría nada, pero quiero decirte que... te amo y que tu partida dejara un vacio en mi corazón," la tomo de las manos, Lady Bug sintió como su corazón palpitaba y la sangre subia a sus mejillas, volviendolas rojas detrás de su antifaz cuando el oji verde continuo: "Creeme que las palabras no saben como describir lo triste que me siento ahora sabiendo que no estaras aquí por un largo tiempo y yo, solamente quería decirte esto, que realmente te amo"

"Chat," La azabache lo miro, alejandose un poco de él y sonriendole con cariño y tristeza "Por favor, no dejes que mi partida te afecte, pero quiero que seas feliz y sé que no lo serás conmigo," hizo una pausa, alejando sus manos de su compañero, pero no borrando su sonrisa: "Eres el mejor compañero que pude pedir y mi mejor amigo, no quiero que sufras por que no puedo corresponderte"

"My lady ... aun así, seguire esperando por ti" Chat Noir sonrió un poco triste, podía comprender que su lady quería verlo feliz, pero honestamente, no creía poder superar sus sentimientos por ella. Noto que la oji azul bajo su cabeza, algo decepcionada por lo que continuó: "Pero trataré de hacerlo" dijo tratando de sonar convicente.

Lady Bug solamente sacudio la cabeza, alejándose y apoyandose en el pasamanos de la azotea, antes de voltear y mirarlo por última vez: "Hazlo, pero que no sea por que te lo pedi, quiero que sea por ti, Chat Noir" Con esto, la azabache tomo su yoyo, lanzandolo por los aires antes de balancearse.

Las orejas de Chat Noir bajaron cuando quedo solo en el techo, mirando como se alejaba "Lo intetaré, My Lady"

Chat Noir se acerco a la ventana de su mansión, cayendo de pie una vez dentro de su habitación "Garras fuera" murmuro. Plagg lo miro con preocupación, notando el semblante decaído de su portador, el cual se sentó en su cama. "No puedo creer que ella también se va ¿por que tiene que pasar esto?" puso sus manos su cara, su voz soltando la angustia acumulada que no había podido soltar.

Plagg puso una pata sobre la mejilla de su portador, mirandolo tristemente "No lo sé, chico, no lo sé" incluso como dios de la destrucción, Plagg no sabía que podría deparar el futuro, el control de ello estaba en el destino.

"Primero Marinette ahora Lady Bug" el chico soltó un gemido lastimero, quitando sus manos de su rostro para tomar su télefono y buscar las fotos de tanto la azabache como las de su señora "Realmente no es justo esto," susurro ante una foto donde estaba el junto a su señora.

Plagg en ese momento se coloco frente a su portador con una expresión "Deja de presionarte chico, no fue tu culpa, recuerda, estuviste allí, para ambas," se dio la vuelta, cruzando de brazos y mirando hacia él "Además ¿que pensarían ambas si en poco tiempo de esta charla fueras akumatizado?" pregunto haciendo que el oji esmeralda

"Lo sé, solo, es díficil asimilarlo" El oji esmeralda cerró los ojos, pensando en las palabras que había dicho su señora de hace unos minutos "Ella dijo que quería que fuera feliz... solo puedo intentar serlo ¿no?" sonrió un poco, pero Plagg noto fácilmente la tristeza en la mirada esmeralda en los ojos de su portador. El rubio iba a poner su télefono a un lado, sin embargo, se le ocurrio algo y abrio sus contactos, buscando los números de télefono de cierta azabache.

"¿A quien vas a llamar?" pregunto el kwami con curiosidad.

"... Voy a llamar a Marinette, quisiera ver como esta ahora" Respondió Adrien sin er como Plagg solo hacia una pequeña mueca, murmurando en voz baja 'Oh, si tan solo supiera y no fuera tan ciego ...'

"Realmente odio ver a Chat Noir así, pero no puedo quedarme, tampoco puedo corresponder sus sentimiento," Marinette se destranformo, abriendo la compuerta del balcon para caer en la cama y cerrarla. "Supongo que puedo decir que es lo mismo conmigo y Adrien, él ama a otra chica a pesar de que lo ame, quiero verlo feliz también incluso si no es conmigo," dijo pasando una mano por su rostro, sentandose en su cama.

"No te preosiones tanto Marinette," dijo Tikki mirándola con preocupación a lo que la azabache suspiro, ignorando que Eevee entreabrio los ojos somnolienta y la miro.

"Eevee Vee?" Marinette miro hacia su pokémon al escucharla. Noto la mirada preocupada en los ojos cansados de su pokémon y sonrió un poco, acariciando sus orejas.

"Lo siento, Eevee no quería despertarte, vuelve a dormir" Eevee vacilo por un momento antes de cerrar sus ojos, volviendo a sumirse en un sueño profundo. Marinette suspiro, pasando sus manos por el peli de su pokémon. Eevee le era muy especial a su parecer, todavía era irreal que la tuviera a su lado, pero la verdad es que le gustaba su compañía, la calidez que desprendía junto a la energía y alegría que poseía. Era simplemente perfecta para ella.

Ella sonrió un poco, su abuela no se había equivocado en decir que Eevee era indicada para ella, pero ... ¿sería indicada para Eevee? "¿Crees que a Eevee le gusto? Quiero decir, no sé nada de los pokémon" señalo coon algo de preocupación a lo que Tikki sacudió la cabeza, sentándose cerca de Eevee.

"Marinette, a Eevee realmente le agradas mucho, pero apenas llevas dos días de que sabes de esto, solo tomara tiempo, aprenderás más de los pokémon y también de Eevee" respondió con optimismo, levantandole los animos de la azabache la cual sonrió un poco para sus adentros.

"Si, tienes razón," dístraidamente la azabache acerco su mano para acariciar el pelaje de Eevee, la cual inconscientemente chillo ante el toque, la sonrisa en los labios de la azabache se amplió al verlo "Sabes ... pensar que tener a Eevee a mi lado junto a mi abuela, tu y los demás apoyandome, me hace creer que debo hacer esto más que nunca" puso una mano en su pecho mirando a su kwami quien sonrió también.

"Así se habla" La kwami le abrazo la mejilla mientras la chica le correspondia poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

"Bueno, supongo que para eso tengo que poner manos a la obra en mi nueva ropa" murmuro la azabache aunque no mucho despues de dar dos pasos para bajar la escalera oyó su télefono sonar. La chica lo tomo y casi grito cuando vio de quien era el número "Es Adrien" sintió como su corazón empezo a latir como loco al ver la foto en la imagen de la llamada.

"¿Que esperas, Marinette? contestale!" le insto la kwami a lo que la oji azul temblorosamente accedió asintiendo tontamente, poniendo el télefono en su oreja al contestar.

"¿E-eh? ¿hola? A-Adrien?" la chica sonrió nerviosamente, casi cayendo en la cama cuando tropezo ligeramente en sus pies, pero se las arreglo para mantener el equilibrio para no despertar a Eevee de nuevo.

"Uh, hola, Marinette, escucha sé que es muy tarde, pero quería saber como estabas" la azabache casi suspiro cuando escucho esas palabras del rubio, pero se las arreglo para mantener solo una sonrisa tonta antes de reacciónar para responder:

"Yo... estoy buen- digo bastante bien." la chica se palmeo a la cara por la respuesta, por lo que optó por cambiar de tema cuando vio la hora que era "Creí que emm... no ¿deberías estar dormido?" pregunto dirigiendose a su maquina de cocer para terminar su trabajo.

"No, estaba pensando en todo esto que nos dijiste en casa, la verdad es que me cuesta digerirlo todavía" Era una verdad a medias, ese asunto estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde que llego a su casa, no pudo concentrarse mucho en la tarde. "Lo siento si te desperte, podemos hablar de esto mañana" Adrien hizo una mueca avergonzada y al oír eso, Marinette se alarmo.

"No!" respondió demasiado rápido, haciendo sobresaltar a Adrien desde el otro lado de la línea, la azabahce rápidamente se explico un poco apenada por su reacción: "e-estaba despierta en realidad, no me molesta realmente" sonrió tontamente, no le molestaba hablar con Adrien por estas horas.

"La verdad es que pensar en esto, simplemente recorde varias cosas que pasamos juntos, pero suena tonto ¿no?" pregunto el rubio, aunque se sintió como un tonto, ya que sintió lo mismo con Lady Bug. La azabache parpadeo al oír eso y se sonrojo despues. Ella comprendía el sentimiento, era lo que sintió esa mañana con Adrien cuando vio su expresión triste al enterarse que se iba de París. "¿Marinette?" La azabache reaccióno y pensó en sus palabras para contestar despues:

"No, no es así realmente... si... quieres que te sea sincera... sentí lo mismo cuando vinieron..." El corazón de Adrien dio un vuelco cuando oyó eso y una sonrisa enternecida se formo en sus labios. Entonces Marinette sintió lo mismo, supuso que tendría que ser así con una buena amiga como ella. Marinette termino con un chaleco en el que había trabajado, haciendo una pausa para continuar: "Yo, realmente los extrañare demasiado, ... sé que todavía no me he ido, pero aun así, dejarlos a todos, sería como dejar algo de mi... yo no sé..."

El rubio escucho atentamente las palabras de la azabache. Asintiendo a pesar de que su amiga no pudiera verlo "Esta bien, entiendo." hizo una pausa, perdiendose en los recuerdos que hizo que su mente trajera a dos personas que una vez llamo amigos "Sé que es díficil, en especial con Nino, y sé que lo sientes lo mismo con Alya..." se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada incómodo "Perdón, no estoy ayudando ¿verdad?" Marinette se mordió el labio ante la pregunta, deteniendose en sus acciones cuando las había reanudado mientras Adrien hablaba.

Era cierto, las cosas eran díficiles sin ambos, era doloroso. Sacudio la cabeza, cerrando los ojos 'Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto, para superarlo' La azabache tomo su télefono mientras miraba una foto de ella junto a sus amigos en la pared, no estaría aquí por un tiempo, pero sentía la necesidad de quitarlas, no se sentía muy comoda con ellas allí "No, creo que es normal sentirnos así, fueron nuestros amigos y nos duele" hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente, pensando en sus siguientes palabras "Yo... he, quiero agradecerte realmente por estar ahí para mi ... con los demás cuando ni siquiera Alya estaba cerca, realmente... yo..." la chica quiso decirlo en ese momento, que realmente lo amaba, sin embargo, su pulso acelerado y sus emociones no se lo permitieron, "te apreció mucho como amigo" la oji azul puso una mano en su cara, decepcionada mientras una sensación amarga familiar recorría todo su ser, Tikki le abrazo la mejilla como consuelo por esto. Felicitandola en silencio por el intento.

"También te aprecio como amiga, yo... lamento no poder haber hecho mucho cuando esto empezo como lo prometi" se disculpo el rubio recordando la promesa que le había hecho a la azabache cuando Lila regreso a su Colegio. Plagg solo nego con la cabeza ante esto. Adrien no lo sabía pero la que era su amiga, también era la chica que más amaba, y ella se iría en cuestión de días.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes, Adrien." Marinette cerró los ojos, apoyándose en su escritorio, algo decepcionada sabiendo que Adrien solamente la vería como una amiga, pero también feliz por la preocupación del rubio hacia ella. "Realmente lo apreció"

Adrien sonrió levemente, "Descansa Marinette, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, Adrien" Marinette colgo, poniendo su télefono en la mesa y reanudando su trabajo.

"Fue el mejor intento que tuviste" Le consolo la kwami de color rojo a lo que ella sonrió con tristeza.

"Supongo, pero... creo que sería mejor decirselo yo misma, aunque no sé si tenga el valor de hacerlo... algún día" respondió pensativa a lo que Tikki volvio a abrazarla, con la azabache apreciando el gesto con cariño.

Adrien miro su télefono, dejandolo a un lado de él antes de dirigirse a su kwami "Sabes, Plagg, en realidad me gustaría hacer algo por Marinette..." el joven guardo por unos segundos, meditando antes de sonreír con cierto entusiasmo: "Mmm ¡ya sé! haré una fiesta de despedida para ella, si puedo llamar a los demás para ponernos de acuerdo, tal vez podamos hacerle algo" comento volviendo a agarrar su télefono para buscar los contactos de sus amigos.

Plagg lo miro expectante al chico, encogiendose ligeramente "Si eso evita que te quedes lamentandote por ella y por Lady Bug, pues bien por mi, me voy a dormir" el kwami floto hacia un grupo de calcetines y se dejo caer sin más, empezando a roncar en tan solo unos segundos. Adrien sacudió su cabeza al verlo antes de marcar los números de Kagami, Marc y Luka en una video llamada.

Kagami apreto los ojos cuando escucho el tono de melodía de su télefono, parpadeando para quitarse el resto del sueño, extendio su mano, alzando una ceja cuando vio que era de Adrien, se pregunto que quería él tan tarde, extendio la mano y contesto la video-llamada, encontrando también a Luka y Marc en cuadros aparte de la pantalla "Adrien, son las 10 y 48 ¿por que estás despierto?" pregunto.

"Eso también me pregunto" respondió Luka caminando afuera de su camarote para no despertar a Juleka, no tendría problemas con su madre ya que esta misma tenía el sueño muy pesado. La verdad es que él tampoco había podido dormir y había estado apunto de hacerlo cuando Adrien llamo.

"Si, ¿que sucede?" pregunto Marc tratando de ahogar un bostezo, fallando miserablemente.

Adrien se sonrojo un poco, no había pensando en que podría haber despertado a sus amigos, estaba acostumbrado a dormir tarde dado que tenía que patruyar con Lady Bug "Lo siento, chicos, es solo que, no había podido dormir tampoco," se disculpo rascandose la nuca apenado antes de explicar: "Verán acabo de llamar a Marinette y estaba pensando ¿que tal si le hacemos una fiesta?"

Eso llamo la atención de los otros tres, "¿Una fiesta?" pregunto Kagami, ahora totalmente despierta mientras se enderezaba en su cama.

"Si, una fiesta de despedida" respondió el rubio con una sonrisa antes de continuar: "Quiero decir, ella se ira el lunes, lo mejor sería aprovechar nuestro tiempo mañana para estar con ella y darle un recuerdos especial," los demás asintieron comprensivamente. Era una buena idea y era lo mejor para hacerle

"Es una buena idea," respondió Luka antes de que cualquiera de los demás lo hiciera, si bien, Juleka no estaría allí con Rose, lo que era algo decepcionante dado que Marinette fue buena amiga de ellas, sin embargo, no era adecuado en este momento para ella "pero algunos de nosotros tendremos que hablar con sus padres y a su abuela, además de quedarse para ayudar a preparar la decoración, otro tendría que distraerla para que no sepa que estamos haciendo" señalo a lo que los demás.

"Me encargaré de decirle a sus padres y a su abuela" respondió Marc. Tal vez debería decirle a Nathaniel, bueno, obviamente no sobre Eevee, pero si que Marinette se iría.

"Tengo una sesión de fotos en la mañana, podría invitarla y dístraerla para ganar tiempo" Adrien estuvo de acuerdo con el plan, Kagami noto que los demas dirigieron su mirada hacia ella. Por lo que suspiro.

"Me parece bien, aunque no estoy muy segura si realmente ire, trataré de convencer a mi madre" respondió la azabache, tal vez si le decia que iría con Adrien la dejaría, sabía que ella estaría decepcionada, pero eso no evitaría que fuera con su amiga "Trataré de traer algunos bocadillos" añadió.

"Haré lo mismo y ayudar con algo de la decoración, algunas cosas que podrían ayudar en el desorden de mamá" dijo Luka con cierto humor haciendo reír tanto a Marc y a Adrien, todos ellos sabían bastante bien el desorden que tenía Luka en casa gracias a Anarka.

"Esta decidido mañana haremos una fiesta para Marinette" Con esto, Adrien corto la llamada, sintiendose feliz y satisfecho, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa antes de que su mente se cerrara, quedando profundamente dormido.

La mañana mostraba ser agradable, al menos lo era para Sabine, quien estaba barriendo el frente de la panadería mientras su esposo estaba adentro, preparando los postres y poniendo todo en su lugar. Ella sabía que Marinette no se había levantado todavía, su hija siempre tenía el sueño pesado y la costumbre de levantarse tarde.

"Señora Cheng" la mujer levanto la vista para encontrar a Marc dirigiendose a ella, rápidamente le dirigio una sonrisa amable al muchacho de ojos verdes.

"Hola, Marc ¿vienes a ver a Marinette?" pregunto Sabine enderesandose y mirando al muchacho que nego con la cabeza.

"En realidad, lo haré más tarde, quería hablar con usted de algo importante, por casualidad ¿la señora Dupain esta en la pandería?" pregunto el peli negro haciendo que la mujer alzara una ceja confundida antes de negar con la cabeza.

"No, Gina esta en su casa con el abuelo de Marinette," respondió la oji marrón, a pesar de la relación algo turbia entre Rolland y Gina, sabía que ambos se amaban mucho, "¿sucede algo?"

Marc le sonrió un tanto tímido a la mujer de descendencia china antes de abrir la boca para explicar: "Pues, vera..."

Tom estaba colocando los macarrons en el mostrador hasta que oyó la voz alegre de su hija, "Buenos días papá" Tom sonrió al oír a su hija y se dio la vuelta para responder, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver Marinette, la cual usaba un chaleco rosa con negro y flores rosadas de un tono más ocuro, un vestido rosa con blanco, un cinturon blanco con bordes negros y zapatillas rosas con blanco. Por último, el cabello de la azabache usualmente en coletas, estaba suelto y un broche con forma de flor estaba en el lado izquierdo de su cabello.

"Marinette, te ves hermosa" Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Tom, quien sonrió ampliamente al ver a su hija. Marinette solo pudo sonreír con tímidez, agradecida por las palabras de su padre.

"Eevee vee!" ambos miraron hacia abajo para ver a Eevee, la pokémon tenía un pequeño lazo adornado con una flor de tela rosa en su oreja izquierda.

"Tu también te ves bien, Eevee" Tom se agacho para recoger a Eevee, acariciando su cabeza en el proceso, la pokémon ADN chirrió por esto.

Marinette sonrió con cariño, pero sabía que a Eevee le faltaba el dije que le consiguio, tenía que "Gracias papá, supuse que un cambio no me haría mal" respondió la azabache pasándose una mano por su cabello mientras miraba la ropa que hizo ayer. Le costo terminarla antes de las doce de la noche y tenía algo de sueño, pero valio la pena por esto. "¿Donde esta mamá?" pregunto la oji azul al no encontrar a su madre en alguna parte.

"Ah, esta afuera limpiando," Contesto Tom, todavía mimando al pokémon en sus brazos antes de centrar su atención en su hija nuevamente "por cierto ¿tienes planes para hoy? Es tu último día aquí, tienes que aprovecharlo"

Marinette se sonrojo con una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada, "Honestamente solamente tenía planeado terminar con algo de ropa para llevarme, no pense mucho en eso" respondio antes de que su télefono sonara, la oji azul lo tomo de su bolso y noto que era una llamada de Adrien, "Uh, es Adrien" dijo antes de apartarse un poco de su padre.

Tom la miro, sonriendo, él sabía que su hija tenía sentimientos por el joven rubio y estaba feliz por ella, aunque todavía se lamentaba un poco de que ya no estuviera interesada por Chat Noir. El hombre sacudio la cabeza antes de dirigirse adentro para llevar el resto de los productos.

"Hola A-Adrien" la azabache saludo nerviosamente al rubio, Adrien sonrió desde el otro lado de la línea, esperando que Marinette no estuviera ocupada ese día.

"Hola Marinette... oye... sé que es temprano pero quisiera que me acompañaras en una sesión de fotos cerca de la noria." invito el oji esmeralda mirando hacia atrás en Vincent quien se encontraba acomodando el equipo para su sesión. "No te preocupes, Lila no esta aquí y pensaba que podríamos pasar tiempo juntos. Y sé que no puedes llevar a Eevee, así que tal vez podamos traerle algo cuando terminemos" añadió con nerviosismo, esperando que la azabache aceptara.

Marinette por otro lado, sintió que sus piernas se volvieron gelatina cuando oyó esas palabras de su telefono ¿esto era un sueño? Una sonrisa aparecio en los labios de la oji azul y su pulso se acelero "¿P-Pasar tiempo juntos? ¿contigo? quiero decir, esta bien, voy... voy rápido, digo ire pronto... eh, nos vemos aya" la chica se muerde la lengua, es un desastre, por otro lado ¡ADRIEN LA INVITO A UNA SESIÓN DE FOTOS! No puede estar más feliz ahora.

Adrien hace un pequeño baile de la victoria en su cabeza con una gran sonrisa, la primera fase del plan estaba por ser completada. Plagg se palmea la cara y arrastra su pata por ella con exasperación dentro de su chaqueta "Que bien, te espero aquí" colgo su télefono con una sonrisa antes de que la maquillista lo llamara para arreglarle.

Marinette suspiro y sonrió bobamente, sin darse cuenta que su madre entraba, sorprendiendose al verla allí "Oh, Marinette, no esperaba que estuvieras despierta" comento sorprendida la mujer antes de notar la ropa que usaba "Te ves hermosa, cariño." Sabine sonrió al ver a su hija usando esa ropa mientras su esposo volvia con Eevee en una mano y una bandeja de magdanelas y eclairs en la otra.

"Realmente lo esta" dijo el peli marrón con una sonrisa contenta, poniendo la bandeja en el mostrador. "Por cierto ¿que estabas hablando con Adrien?" pregunto curioso llamando la atención de su esposa.

"Él me invito a acompañarlo en una sesión de fotos en la noria," respondió la oji azul con una chispa de emoción en su mirada, Sabine solo sonrió a sabiendas y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Ya veo, solo asegurate de almorzar si vas a tardar" dijo la oji marrón compartiendo una mirada con su esposo.

"Si, claro, adios papá, adios mamá, los amo!" dijo la azabache antes de dirigirse a Eevee, ofreciendole una sonrisa junto a una mirada apenada "Te vere más tarde Eevee, trataré de volver lo más pronto posible" Marinette acaricio la cabeza de Eevee, la pokémon ADN bajo sus orejas cuando vio como su amiga se daba la vuelta y corría hacia afuera.

Sabine miro a Eevee y palmeo su cabeza para darle animos a la pokémon "No te preocupes Eevee, estoy segura que cuando Marinette vuelva pasaran el mayor tiempo juntas posible" las orejas de Eevee se alzaron de nuevo, una sonrisa leve aparecio en sus labios "Casualmente, Tom, tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo, Gina y Rolland" Tom alzo una ceja y Eevee inclino la cabeza cuando oyeron eso y no mucho despues Marc entro en la panadería con una sonrisa en los labios.

Marinette corrio por las calles para ir a la rueda de la fortuna con una sonrisa en sus labios, "Es bueno ver que Adrien te invitara a la sesión de fotos" comento la kwami a lo que la azabache desacelero el paso y miro dentro del bolso con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, Tikki realmente estoy muy emocionada!" chilló con emoción la azabache antes de tropezar con alguien. "Oh, lo siento" Ella alzo la cabeza y se encontro con la mirada naranja de Juleka, la cual, como siempre, iba a compañada de Rose.

"¿Marinette?" pregunto Juleka con confusión mirandola de nuevo de arriba a abajo al igual que Rose, la verdad ambas estaban sorprendidas por el cambio de ropa de la azabache, esta solo asintió y desvio la mirada.

"Hola..." saludo la oji azul sintiendo como Tikki se removia en su bolso al sentir su anciedad.

"¡Te ves muy bien, Marinette! ¿Lo hiciste tu verdad? Esta incréible" exclamo Rose con animo y sinceridad a lo que la azabache sonrió ligeramente mirandola brevemente a la rubia pequeña a los ojos.

"Si, realmente te ves bien" elogio casi silenciosamente Juleka mirando la ropa. Sabiendo que su amiga tenía un sentido incréible en la moda.

"Gracias ... Rose" Las tres se sumieron en un silencio incómodo. Ninguna había hablado realmente con la otra desde que llegaron los rumores en su colegio sobre ella y Lila. Juleka tenía que ser sincera, estaba muy anciosa e incómoda cuando Marinette estaba cerca, ella no creía que Marinette pudiera lástimar a alguien como Rose, pero sabía que estaba actuando muy raro desde que llego Lila. No mejoraba cuando Alya hablaba mal de Marinette y estaba junto a Lila ahora la mayor parte del tiempo - lo cual era perturbador en su opinión. Juleka sabía que el tono de Marinette era sincero, la conocía suficientemente como para saberlo, lo cual la dívidia más dado que sabía que Marinette nunca mentía y odiaba las mentiras, pero la forma en que Lila se expresaba era una forma en la que no podía leer su tono y sus palabras adecuadamente como para decir si era cierto.

Era... era muy triste, la verdad. Desde esto muchas cosas no eran las mismas, incluso era incómodo hablar con Luka dado a que estaba firmemente al lado de Marinette y ellas estaban del lado de Lila. Nada ya era lo mismo, era monotono en algún sentido. Todos ellos se divertían con Lila pero todavía estaban conscientes de la falta que hacia Marinette allí. Su dulzura, sus risas y su torpeza.

Rose tenía sentimientos encontrados, tampoco creía que Marinette haría cosas así pero no quería creer que Lila estaba mintiendo. Hasta ahora, seguir el plan de Alya para pasar tiempo con Lila hasta que Marinette y Adrien se les unieran y se disculparan adecuadamente con ella era realmente díficil.

No quería hacer eso, se sentía muy mal, a veces volteaba y los veía a ambos solos, por lo que ella se prometió actuar lo más normal con Marinette y Adrien si los encontraba al igual que con Luka, ya que las prácticas de banda y las pijamadas con Juleka no eran lo mismo con él - sobre todo por que sabía que Juleka no era muy feliz con todo esto.

Rose tomo el brazo de Juleka, sonriendo con su típica alegría e inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad "Oye, Marinette ¿sabes que esta haciendo Luka? esta mañana estaba urgando en las cosas y tomando algo de equipo de sonido, le preguntamos para que y dijo que era algo importante." La tristeza en los ojos azules de Marinette fue opacada por la confusión y un ligero brillo de curiosidad.

"La verdad no, lo vi ayer, pero... no sé que esta haciendo y no me dijo nada ayer que pudiera saber" Marinette frunció el ceño, buscando algún recuerdo de ayer en una de sus charlas sobre esto, pero nada le llego a su mente por lo que solo nego con la cabeza. Aun así, esperaba que tuviera suerte, sabiendo que las cosas en el barco de Anarka estaba sumiedo en un caos como orden.

"Oh, veo, me pregunto que estará haciendo" musito la rubia pequeña curiosa. Marinette no pudo evitar mirarlas a ambas con tristeza, esto solo podría recordarle a los viejos tiempo, ojala pudiera decirles que se iría, pero tampoco quería hablar mucho con ellas, lo más probable era que atraería un akuma a ambas. Tal vez debería hablar con Luka al respecto sobre esta pequeña reunión.

"Quien sabe..." Marinette solo se encogio de hombros algo incómoda pero sonrió un poco "bueno, será mejor que me vaya," la azabache se alejo, Juleka y Rose miraron como la azabache se iba. A Juleka no se le escapo su tristeza, incluso Rose lo había notado. Ambas se miraron preocupadas, sin saber exactamente que decir.

"Ambas siguen preocupandose por ti" señalo Tikki con cierto animo, pero mirando a la azabache con preocupación cuando esta se detuvo. Estaba anciosa, Tikki ya había visto a Marinette en ese estado cuando estaba con sus compañeros de clase en la escuela o en las prácticas de la banda, no era tanto en comparación con aquellas veces pero era notorio.

"Si, supongo que si... pero la verdad es que duele, Tikki" respondió con sinceridad la chica con tristeza y pesar antes de cerrar su bolso y avanzar hacia la rueda de la fortuna. Cuando llego, sonrió un poco cuando encontró a Adrien allí, este la miro, sorprendiendose probablemente por su nuevo atuendo, y ella se sonrojo, saludándole tímidamente.

"Wow, Marinette, te ves incréible," alogio el rubio mirando con asombro a la azabache haciendo que ella se sonrojara más, con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

"G-Gracias, Adrien" respondió en voz baja pero de forma audible. Sintiendose ligera como siempre se sentía cada vez que estaba cerca del rubio.

"Me alegra que hayas venido," Adrien sonrió aunque no mucho despues se rasco apenado detrás de su cabeza, "Lo siento, no es muy interesante lo que estamos haciendo en este momento, pero quería invitarte para pasar el rato, suele ser muy aburrido" respondió mirando al set de fotografía, Vincent todavía estaba ajustando la cámara. Hasta ahora, trataría de hacer lo posible para dístraer a Marinette.

"Esta bien, lo entiendo, además... tal vez pueda tener algunas ideas para mis diseños" respondió Marinette mientras se sentaba junto a él con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

"¡Señorino Adrien! ¡ya todo esta listo!" exclamo Vincent al lado de la cámara y llamando la atención de los dos adolecentes.

"Ya es hora, puedes sentarte cerca" dijo Adrien, tomando su telefono por un momento y enviando un mensaje rápido a Marc.

"Marinette ya se encuentra con Adrien" dijo Marc cuando saco su telefono y reviso el mensaje. Actualmente se encontraba con Sabine, Gina y Luka para discutir que harían en la fiesta para Marinette. Tom y Rolland estaban en la cocina haciendo el pastel. El abuelo de Marinette acepto venir a ayudar, aunque no le gustara trabajar en la cocina de su hijo. No muy feliz por la situación que ella estaba pasando, pero si era para hacerle algo especial a su nieta, lo haría.

Pensar que todas las personas que su nieta llamo amigos prefirieron creerle a alguien que no conocian en lugar de ella y que esta persona deliberadamente le estaba haciendo daño realmente lo enfuresia. Era un milagro que no se había akumatizado cuando Gina le informo de la situación, pero de haberlo hecho, sin duda se hubiera asegurado de que todas esas personas tuvieran su merecido al igual que la causante principal.

Tampoco estaba contento cuando supo que Marinette se iría y que ella tenía a Eevee, pero Gina le había señalado que ocultarselo a su nieta no sería lo correcto y que ya tenía suficiente de mentiras. Pero Rolland debía admitir que un cambio en la vida de Marinette sería bueno, incluso si a él no le gustaban los cambios.

Trato de aceptar los cambios en su vida cuando Gina llego, pero una parte de él nunca los acepto por completo y preferir pensar que nada había cambiado, que todavía estaba en el pasado. Eso en parte era un gran error que se lo demostro su nieta y ahora, él le devolvería el favor.

"¿Y Kagami vendra?" pregunto Sabine mientras Gina llevaba la caja donde estaban las decoraciones a la sala de estar, ahí harían la fiesta. No podían darse el lujo de hacerla afuera dado que le preocupaba mucho que alguno de los compañeros de Marinette apareciera, sobre todo Alya.

"Todavía no me ha dicho nada," contesto Luka revisando su propio télefono, tenía entendido que Kagami estaría hacinedo algunos trabajos antes de preguntarle a su madre. Él no tenía problema con preguntarle a su propia madre, pero sabía que todas las personas eran diferentes y sabía que la madre de Kagami era un desafio, pero sabía que la azabache de ojos marrones no se rendiría fácilmente "Pero estoy seguro que hara lo posible por venir" añadió con una sonrisa leve.

Marinette era importante para todos, que ella se fuera y que Kagami no estaría para allí en ese momento para desperdirse sería ... sería doloroso y sin duda, la pondría tristeza aunque ella no lo demostrara.

Sabine asintió antes de que ella, Luka y Marc caminaran a la sala para poner todo en su lugar. La lista de invitados era corta en si, pero también invitaron otras personas como Manon y Chamack, aunque Marc había invitado a Aurore y a Mireille y Adrien invito a Wayhem, Anarka se encargo de decirle a Penny sobre la fiesta de Marinette y a pesar de que Jagged y Clara estarían en una gira con Vivica, tomarían su tiempo para una video llamada.

Había mucho que hacer, Tom y Rolland estaban haciendo el pastel juntos, tomando turnos debes en cuando para atender la panadería. Ella se encargaría de los bocadillos, Gina y Marc de la decoración y Luka estaría encargado del sonido. Era mucho para unas pocas personas, pero harían lo mejor que podían por Marinette.

A Kagami no le gustaba dudar de ella misma o decepcionar a las personas, pero en este momento era un dilema, si su madre decia que no, estaría decepcionando a Marinette y sabía que su madre también estaría decepcionada de ella por no hacerle caso a sus advertencias.

Sabía que ella no quería que fuera dañada por otra persona, pero Marinette era una de las personas que le dio una oportunidad y le demostro que podía confiar en ella.

La azabache cerró los ojos antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación de su madre, "Madre ¿puedo entrar? Necesito hablar contigo" la chica no lo demostraba, pero estaba anciosa desde su lugar. Era como el día de la Amistad, aunque ella no estaba arrepentida de haber desafiado a su madre y pasar su día con Marinette. Recordar eso reforzo su decisión sobre hablar con su madre.

"Adelante" la azabache entro, encontrándo a su madre sentada en su escritorio, algunos papeles acomodados en dos pilas.

"Kagami, sabes que no puedes interrumpirme en medio de mi trabajo, ¿que sucede?" pregunto la mujer frunciendo el ceño, su voz enía ese tono serio e imponente caracteristico de ella.

Kagami se inclino en una reverencia de disculpa, a pesar de que su madre no pudiera verla "Lamento esto, madre, pero Adrien me invito a una fiesta de despedida para una de sus amigas. Esperaba que me dieras permiso para ir" respondio con un tono neutro y tranquilo, no dejando que el nerviosismo se apoderara de ella. Despues de todo, no iba a ceder por nada, no cuando su amiga la necesitaba.

"¿Solo eso?" pregunto la peli negra volteandose para mirar a su hija única "Sabes que no me gusta que te relaciones con personas que podrían aprovecharse de ti," le recordo con cierta molestia, recordando claramente el día en que su hija la desobedecio en el día de la amistad "además no has estado muy concentrada en tus lecciones como deberias." señalo recordando la falta de concentración en el entrenamiento de su hija, su mente siempre estaba en otra parte y ella fáiclmente podía sentir la furia que emanaba de su progenita "Dame, una buena razón para que te deje ir, Kagami" esperaba escuchar una buena explicación por parte de su hija, por que sabía de ante mano que ella estaba reuniendose con algunas personas que ni siquiera conocía.

Kagami se mordio el labio, sin embargo, apreto los puños y respiro, recordando las palabras de su abuelo, era mejor que su madre se enterara, no quería fuera akumatizada por algún malentendido "La chica a la que le harán la fiesta la conozco, madre, es la misma chica que estaba conmigo en el día de la Amistad, y... sé que tienes razón sobre lo que dijiste de que algunas amistades podrían decepcionarte, pero no lo digo por mi, si no por esa chica..." Hizo una pausa, esperando que su madre hablara, pero al no hacerlo continuo, notando que su madre la escuchaba con atención "Varios de los que ella llamaba amigos le dieron la espalda por alguien más a pesar de que ella a estado para ellos en todo, es por eso que quiero ir, para demostrarle que yo soy una verdadera amiga como ella me lo demostro a mi cuando me dio la oportunidad de ser su amiga" le dijo con firmeza a lo que Tomoe quedo en silencio, procesando las palabras antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"... Ya veo ..." murmuro la mujer de cabello negro, "Entonces asumo que es por eso que no has estado tan concentrada en tu entrenamiento" señalo con seriedad. Todavía algo disgustada por que su hija no estaba progesando como deberia en el entreamiento por esto. Por supuesto, no significaba que no podía comprender a Kagami

"Admito que esta relacionado, madre, pero es por que la persona por la que abandonaron a mi amiga no ha estado más que diciendo mentiras, engañar a las personas y haciendo todo lo posible para lastimarla, por extensión, también lo ha estado haciendo con Adrien por estar apoyandola" Kagami sintió como la ira llegaba a sus venas cuando recordo lo tan afectados que estaban todos gracias a las maquinaciones y trampas de Lila, sin embargo, pudo controlarse cuando respiro.

Tomoe arrugo ligeramente su expresión al escuchar esto. Eso había llamado su atención, pocas oportunidades pudo encontrarse con personas así en su vida. Sin embargo, debia admitir que le sorprendia que Gabriel Agreste no se hubiera dado cuenta o que no estuviera enterado por este asunto respecto a su hijo. Sin embargo, sabía que una persona que mentía y engañaba hacia todo lo posible para cubrir sus huellas.

"De casualidad, Kagami ¿lograste conocer a esta persona?" pregunto Tomoe, su interes en el asunto totalmente captado y las alertas en su cabeza totalmente encendidas. Por mucho que no se dejaba demostrarlo, no quería que su hija cayera en las trampas de este zorro enñagoso o que fuera lástimada en el proceso en ello, en especial asumiendo que esta persona podía ser tan joven como ella, eso no traería nada bueno sobre su familia.

"Si, madre, solo tuve una oportunidad de conocerla, cuando fui akumatizada en Oni-chan, aunque no recuerdo mucho de ese evento, oí mucho de ella de parte de Marinette y Adrien como para saber por completo que tipo de persona es." respondio la azabache. Aunque no recordaba mucho de ese día, Marinette y Adrien le dieron detalles de lo que sucedio ese día cuando ella les pregunto todo sobre Lila. Lo que más le molestaba era el descaro de que la chica se atreviera a entrar en la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng como refugio y se aprovechara de la amabilidad de los padres de Marinette al igual que la amabilidad de Adrien para entrar en su mansión.

"¿Por que tardaste en decirme?" pregunto Tomoe con un tono exigente, decepcionada ante el hecho de que su hija no le conto nada desd ele principio.

Kagami se inclino de nuevo, avergonzada, disculparse era lo menos que podía hacer por su madre por no haberle dicho nada "Perdóname por eso, madre. Creí que no me permitirías involucrarme y ayudar a mis amigos" respondió la oji marrón.

Tomoe guardo silencio por unos momentos antes de levantarse de su silla y caminar hacia su hija, hablando con firmesa con cada paso al que se acercaba a ella: "Kagami, nuestra familia ha enfrentando a zorros astutos como este y debes tener el mayor cuidado posible si quieres oponerte a ella, no debe haber nada de imprudencia en tus movimientos, tienes que tenerlo todo planeado para evitar caer." empezo, deteniendose en frente de la azabache que la miraba atentamente, "Puede que sea ciega, sin embargo, eso no significa que me deje guiar por mentiras y engaños y vea más aya de la realidad. Eso no me impedira hacer cualquier cosa para protegerte y ayudarte si alguna vez caes ante ella, pero para ello espero que confies en mi la proxima vez" dijo con firmeza la peli negra con convicción y determinación. Kagami no pudo evitar sorprenderse por las palabras de su madre, aunque eran duras y estrictas, ella pudo interpretar el cariño bajo el tono de hierro que siempre usaba.

La azabache no pudo evitar lanzarse a su madre y rodearla con sus brazos, sin importarle mucho si la mujer sorprendida la reprendía o no por la acción. Kagami oculto una sonrisa mientras seguía abrazando a Tomoe "Lo haré, realmente te lo agradezco madre,"

Nathaniel con sastifacción las hojas del boseto de su comic apiladas en su escritorio. Eran solo bosetos, esperaría la opinión de Marc si quería cambiar algo y agregarle los dialogos para luego pasarlo al comic. El peli rojo tomo su télefono para avisarle a Marc sobre el comic y marco su número.

"Hola, soy Marc, lamento si no puedo contestar, deja un mensaje" uh, raro, normalmente Marc contestaría si era él. Oh, bueno, tal vez estaba ocupado.

"Hey, Marc, solamente quería decirte que termine los bocetos del comic, esperaba que pudieras pasar por aquí para verlos o entregartelos mañana en la escuela en la clase 33, nos vemos" el peli rojo coloco su télefono a un lado, mirando la foto de Marc en el contacto antes de suspirar y reclinarse en la silla. La cosas estaba algo tensas entre él y Marc cuando hablaban acerca de Marinette.

No es que tuviera algo en contra de ella, pero últimamente se sentía bastante confundido dado al tema entre ella y Lila. Al principio no podía creer lo que veía cuando vio el examen de Lila en el bolso de Marinette y el collar en el casillero, honestamente, pensaba que podía ser un error, una artimaña de Chloe o de alguien más, pero incluso si quisiera haber dicho algo sobre eso, el miedo simplemente lo detuvo.

Quería decir, los demás facilmente creyeron que Marinette era una ladrona, que ella supuestamente había empujado a Lila y la acosara, tampoco le dieron muchas razones de opinar cuando Alya planteo la idea de que dejaran sola a Marinette por un tiempo hasta que se disculpara con Lila.

Debia admitir que al principio estaba firme, esperando a ver que pasaba, pero despues de que se lo conto a Marc cuando él pregunto sobre lo que pasaba con Marinette, empezo a dudar de lo que estaba haciendo.

"No creo que Marinette sea ese tipo de persona, Nathaniel." dijo Marc con una mirada incrédula en cuanto Nathaniel termino de explicar la situación en su clase.

"Ella ha actuado de forma muy extraña desde que Lila llego," argumento el peli rojo con duda. No mucho despues de que sus compañeros, incluida Marinette, se fueran de la clase 33, empezo a hablar con Marc sobre el tema. Dado que este no hace mucho estaba hablando con Marinette.

"Pero ¿no la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo? debe tener una razón" señalo con insistencia el oji verde, empezando a frustrarse un poco por la actitud de Nathaniel ante el asunto. Él no conocia mucho a esta Lila, escucho algunas cosas de ella, pero siendo sincero, no sabía que creer de ella.

Nathaniel suspiro, sabiendo que Marc tenía razón, pero con las cosas que han estado sucediendo últimamente "Ella insiste que Lila es una mentirosa, y bueno, es ironico por que Marinette prácticamente quería que mintieras el día en que nos conocimos" Esto molesto a Marc, no podía creer que Nathaniel dijera eso, despues de todo, fue gracias a Marinette que se conocieron.

El peli negro se levanto bruscamente de la silla, Nathaniel se sorprendio al ver la mirada enojada a su dirección, no lo había visto así desde que fue akumatizado en Inverso "Pero eso era por que estabas enojado conmigo por un mal entendido, su intención fue que me conocieras desde el principio y sé que ella pudo haber pensado en algo mejor sobre el diario de Lady Bug, pero tampoco tienes que atacarla solo por que cometio un error, además todo termino bien al final." Nathaniel se quedo mudo ante las palabras de Marc, sorprendido por el arrebato del peli negro, el cual recogio sus cosas y las metio en su mochila antes de dirigirse a él de nuevo, un poco más calmado, aunque todavía pareciendo molesto "Despues de todo, si no fuera por ella, no nos hubieramos conocido" señalo antes de salir de la clase 33, dejando solo al peli rojo.

Marc tuvo razón al decir que si no fuera por Marinette no se hubieran conocido, no podía discutir con eso ni con la mayoria de sus argumentos, fue... absurdo de su parte señalar que Marinette había mentido sobre el 'diario de Lady Bug', aun sabiendo que fue por una buena intención.

Eso le hizo reflexionar mucho, en especial cuando discutieron ese asunto de nuevo el día siguiente a ese.

"Sabes, le dije a mi madre sobre este asunto" Marc se sentó junto a Nathaniel a la hora del almuerzo, no estaba mirando al peli rojo, pero su rostro tenia una expresión seria y una voz firme que sorprendio mucho al oji turqueza, sin embargo, este parecio algo avergonzado e incómodo al recordar la discución del día anterior, "Me dijo que me si conozco bien a Marinette, solo tendría que ignorar los rumores que dicen de ella y ayudarla, por que realmente no creo que sea capaz de hacer algo así." añadió antes de que los ojos verdes brillantes de Marc se encontraran con los turqueza de Nathaniel, el peli negro suavizo su rostro y luego bajo la vista "Además también me dijo que si eres realmente mi amigo, me escucharías, y te aconsejo que también escuches a Marinette si realmente fuiste amigo de ella." suavizo su tono, algo que hizo que el corazón del peli rojo se agitara.

"Yo ..." murmuro sin saber que decir ante las palabras de Marc, el oji turqueza suavizo su mirada y luego puso una mano en el hombro de Marc, haciendo que el peli negro le mirara, sus mejillas teñidas de color rojo. El peli rojo le sonrió al oji verde para tranquilizarlo ligeramente "Lo entiendo" Marc le miro por unos segundos antes de que sus labios formaran una sonrisa.

Marc tenía mucha razón. Solo saco conjeturas sobre Marinette cuando sucedio lo del robo y luego despues, solo escucho a Lila por que los demás lo hicieron, pero ¿en algún momento la escucho a la azabache? No. Nathaniel no pudo pensar una vez en que lo haya hecho desde que todo empezo.

Puede que Marinette haya actuado extraño desde la llegada de Lila y cometiera errores, sin embargo, ella hacia lo posible para reparar y hacer lo mejor por los demás. Despues de todo, esa era Marinette.

Él coloco sus manos en su rostro, gimiendo cuando se dio cuenta. Tal vez fue un error de parte de Lila o como decía Marc; Marinette debia tener una razón para actuar así con la italiana y al menos tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda si realmente fueron amigos.

Aun así, también estaban los muchachos, la razón por la que no dijo nada fue por ellos... pero... 'Si realmente somos amigos, la escucharíamos' pensó el oji turqueza antes de levantarse y caminar hacia afuera. Tal vez podría hablar sobre eso con alguno de los muchachos cuando hablara con Marinette, pero algo era claro y obvio, Alix no iba a ser la primera persona con la que hablara. Por mucho que fuera su amiga más cercana, no iba a arriesgarse a que ella le golpeara en la cara. Nu-uh, de ninguna manera.

'Debo estar en el cielo' pensó Marinette mientras veía entre las diferentes ropas que usaría Adrien en la siguiente sesión. El rubio tenia un descanso mientras Vincent revisaba las fotos por lo que el oji esmeralda llevo a Marinette al camerino que establecieron en el lugar para el cambio del vestuario.

Los ojos azules de la azabache brillaban ligeramente mirando entre las ropas, siendo la nueva linea de ropa de Marca Agreste. "¿Te gusta, Marinette?" la azabache pego un brinco cuando oyó la voz de Adrien detrás de ella y retrocedio ligeramente cuando vio al rubio muy cerca de ella, lo ue hizo que su corazón

"E-Eh s-si," tartamudeo la azabache, sus mejillas se volvieron de color rojo al igual que sus orejas "L-La nueva ...ti ... linea... de ropa es asombrosa," la oji azul se pateo mentalmente. No podía comprender como es que algunas veces puede hablar bien con Adrien y la mayoria de las veces solo era un desastre "C-creo que... tendre a-algo de i-inspiración en mis diseños, a-aunque creo que me ... basare en algunas poses de la sesión para ello" añadió un tanto tímida al plantear su idea con el rubio.

El rubio sonrió alegremente ante eso "Eso suena genial, entonces no te molesta que pose para ti ¿verdad?" el oji esmeralda dijo con buen humor mientras guiñaba un ojo a lo que la cara de la azabache se volvio de un color rojo intenso, sufriendo un corto circuito interno.

"No... digo... si... quiero decir, sería incréible" respondio cuando encontro las palabras, esprando no verse como una tonta antes de fruncir el ceño de forma pensativa, sabiendo que no tenía su cuaderno de bocetos con ella "Aunque no traje mi cuaderno de bocetos ... y realmente no quiero ir a buscarlo en este momento..." Adrien palideció por un breve momento. Oh no, no podia permitir que ella fuera a la panadería ahora. El chico busco por la habitación rápidamente antes de notar los télefonos de ambos en el tocador.

"¿Que tal si solo tomas algunas fotos y escribes algunas notas en tu télefono?" el rubio apunto con su mano a los télefonos antes de tomar el de Marinette "Así no tendrías que irte y no perder las ideas que tengas en mente" le extendio el télefono a la azabache, la cual lo tomo torpemente entre sus manos cuando sus dedos rozaron los del rubio.

"E-es buena idea, gracias Adrien." la chica desbloqueo su télefono, colocando la cámara, bueno... era una ventaja, no solo tendría esas fotos para sus bocetos si no que también serian un buen recordatorio de Adrien - además de las otras fotos que tenía en su galeria -

Mientras ellos estaban ocupados, tanto Plagg y Tikki se escabulleron para ir al cajo del tocador que estaba ahí, "Blah, que cursi, no puedo creer que esos dos no se den cuenta" comento Plagg quejandose mientras tomaba un camenbert y lo metia a su boca.

"Aun así, es muy dulce lo que esta haciendo Adrien por Marinette ..." respondió Tikki, asomándose para ver a Marinette tropezar con una boa de plumas, la cual cayo sobre ella antes de que un sombrero cayera sobre su cabeza, haciendo reír a Adrien "A pesar de que será la última vez que la vea en persona" añadió con tristeza, sabiendo que también era el último día que pasaría con su portadora.

Plagg la miro con preocupación antes de acercarse a la kwami antes de sonreír y colocar sus patas sobre las de Tikki "No te preocupes, ella dijo que se comunicaría con el maestro Fu ... Terroncito" La kwami sonrió un poco agradecida antes de que ambos se asomaran para ver a Adrien ayudando a Marinette a levantarse.

"Sabes, esta sesión de fotos es la más divertida que he tenido hasta ahora" comento Adrien con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Mairnette se reía torpemente "Debi invitarte antes, usualmente es muy aburrido y bueno, supongo que ya no podré" comento con cierto pesar el oji esmeralda cuando recordo que la azabache se iria mañana.

Marinette apreto sus labios, frunciendo su entre cejo con preocupación y algo de tristeza antes de poner una mano en el hombro del rubio, "Regresare lo más pronto posible" le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora antes de arrugar el rostro ligeramente "Adrien yo..." la chica penso en sus palabras, ¿debería decirlo ahora? bueno ella se iría mañana, así que si, debería hacerlo, pero tenía que ser tan simple? abrio la boca para continuar hablando, pero Vincent abrio la puerta.

"Señorino Adrien, el descanso acabo! Preparese!" los hombros de la azabache se desplomaron cuando perdio el valor rápidamente, algo decepcionada mientras se dirigia a la puerta del camerino.

"Te veré al rato" Adrien le sonrió a lo que ella le miro, sonriendo levemente y asintiendo.

Kagami actualmente se encontraba en el auto, viendo el paisaje cambiante desde el asiento trasero con una caja de algunos bocadillos por cortesía de su chef y algo de comida francesa, su madre había accedido a darle permiso, con la condición que llegara temprano y que iniciara sesiones de meditación para disminuir la ira acumulada. Algo que resolvería con la señora Dupain Cheng con algunos de sus consejos, ya que recordaba haber visto algunas fotos de Marinette meditando con su madre.

El auto se detuvo y ella se bajo, agradeciendole al conductor antes de entrar en la panadería, cuando entro un hombre mayor se acerco al mostrador rápidamente "Si, ¿necesita algo?" pregunto Rolland lo más cortes posible, estando algo oxidado en el negocio y poco familiarisado con los clientes.

"Vengo a ayudar en la fiesta de Marinette..." tras decir esto, Tom hizo su aparición en la habitación, sonriendo al ver a Kagami allí.

"Ah, Kagami, eres tu," comento con un tono alegre el peli marrón antes de dirigirse a su padre "Papá ella es amiga de Marinette, Kagami él es mi padre," presento a lo que tanto Kagami como Rolland se miraron de nuevo.

"Marinette me comento algunas cosas sobre usted, es un gusto al fin conocerlo," la oji marrón hizo una reverencia al hombre el cual asintió con gusto ante la chica.

"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti" Rolland no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante la impresión respetuosa que le dejo la amiga de su nieta.

"Todos están en la sala de estar preparando todo para la fiesta," dijo Tom a Kagami a lo que azabache asintió.

"Si gracias," la chica tomo la caja y se dirigio a la sala de estar, encontrándose con Luka, Marc, Gina, Eevee y algunos pokémon ahí, incluso uno que no había visto desde el principio, era un cocodrilo rojo antropomorfico con rayas negras en su cuerpo y una barriga blanca, estaba usando un collar de cuero junto con brazaletes negros del mismo material.

El pelinegro de ojos verdes estaba inflaba los globos, Skarmory y el pokémon rojo se encontraban colgando algunas serpentinas, Gina se encontraba con Eevee, Blasstoise y Persian en un espacio apartado, varias piezas de periodicos viejos debajo de ellos con algunos botes de pintura rosa, azul celeste y amarilla. Por último estaba Luka que estaba conectando el equipo de sonido noto la presencia de la japonesa "¡Kagami, es bueno que pudieras llegar!"

"No iba a decepcionar a Marinette de ninguna forma" respondió la azabache con seriedad aunque mostrando una sonrisa que apenas se notaba.

"Así se habla, me alegra de que Marinetta tenga una amiga como tu" dijo Gina apartándose un poco de su lugar mientras Eevee chirrió un poco mientras se mojaba las patas de pintura rosa antes de pisar el papel blanco debajo de ella.

"A Marinette le alegrara que estes aquí, cariño" Sabine apareció desde la cocina, limpiandose las manos con un delantal, dándole una sonrisa calida a la oji marrón, la cual no supo que decir hasta que mostro la caja en sus manos.

"Le encargue a mi chef que hiciera algunos bocadillos," señalo la azabache alzando, la caja la cual todavía se sentía tibia desde adentro por el calor que emanaba la comida.

"Oh, gracias Kagami," La señora tomando la caja en sus manos "Podrías ayudarme con los bocadillos" sugirio la mujer, sabiendo que Gina estaba demasiado ocupada con el cartel como para ayudarla al igual que Luka y Marc.

Kagami se sonrojo y desvio la mirada, algo apenada "Uh, no sé cocinar" respondio, no podía recordar alguna vez que tratara de cocinar, normalmente el que cocinaba era su chef.

Sabine solo nego con la cabeza, restandole importancia "Puedo enseñarte algunas cosas entonces, tu ayuda me serviria de mucho" la Tsurugi miro a la madre de su amiga antes de suspirar, sediendo ante la insistencia de la mujer azabache.

"Esta bien" Respondió dirigiendose a la cocina con la señora Dupain-Cheng.

En ese momento el télefono de Marc sono y el peli negro lo tomo desde su escritorio. Cuando vio el número de quien era, sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría cuando el mensaje de voz grabado empezo a reproducirse:"Hey, Marc, solamente quería decirte que termine los bocetos del comic, esperaba que pudieras pasar por aquí para verlos o entregartelos mañana en la escuela en la clase 33, nos vemos"

Marc no le presto mucha atención a las palabras de Nathaniel, solo pudo sentír como su corazón se detenía cuando recordo cierto detalle que no le conto todavía al peli rojo "Ouh"

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto Luka mirando al oji verde palidecer a lo que Gina también alzo la vista al igual que Eevee quien miro al peli negro cuando se detuvo, sus patas estaban empapadas de pintura y sus huellas en el cartel.

"Olvide decirle a Nathaniel que Marinette se va." respondió nervioso el oji verde, algo agrabado por olvidar ese detalle tan importante, dios mio ¿como reaccionaría el oji turquesa ante esto? "no creo que debería decirselo ahora, el podría venir o contarle a los demás pero tampoco creo que debería decirselo mañana." lo último definitivamente era mala idea, Nathaniel sabía que él pasaba tiempo con Marinette, decirle una mentira o ocultarselo le haría sentir mal sin duda, por que a pesar de que el peli rojo ya no pasara tiempo con Marinette, sin duda no significaba que la odiara.

Luka le dio una mirada comprensiva y tranquilizadora "Has lo que creas mejor, mentir u ocultarselo no le haría bien" señalo. Además todos tenían suficiente sobre mentiras, verdades y secretos ocultos, ninguno quería seguir por ese camino por más tiempo. Ya no lo soportaban.

"Esta ... bien." murmuro el joven escritor, vacilante antes de marcar el número de télefono del peli rojo, inmediatamente poniendolo en alta voz para que los demás escucharan. Puso su mano cerca de su boca, algo que hacia cada vez que se sentía ancioso.

Nathaniel saco su télefono cuando el tono de llamada de una de las canciones de Kitty section se reprodujo. Sonrió levemente cuando noto que era el número de Marc "Hey Marc ¿como estás? hace un rato te llame ¿por que no contestaste?" pregunto ignorando que del otro lado de la línea Marc estaba sudando profusamente algo que hizo que Gina y Luka le miraran preocupados. Kagami y Sabine por otro lado escuchaban a Marc desde la cocina.

"Uh, hola Nath, estoy bien... eh, no conteste por que estoy algo ocupado en este momento" respondió el peli negro lo mejor que pudo, tratando de no sonar tenso - y fallando miserablemente en el intento - Luka le indico que respirara profundamente lo cual hizo el oji verde "En realidad estoy en la casa de Marinette" bien, aquí va, no podía retractarse.

Nathaniel parpadeo, algo desconcertado "Ah, supongo que ella te invito" comento poniendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"No en realidad, ella salio hace una hora, pero ... en realidad te llame por que se me olvido decirte algo ayer..." se mordió los labios, ancioso, Nathaniel lo escuchaba atento y confundido antes de que Marc continuara: "Veras es complicado... y quería decirtelo antes, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y se me olvido ..."

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto Nathaniel. Marc estaba muy nervioso y eso por lo general significaba que era muy importante.

"Marinette se ira de Paris..." se dio una palmada en la cara, reprendiendose mentalmente a sí mismo: 'buena forma de evitar escoger palabras y decirlo de forma directa y simple, bien hecho Marc' Luka solo le palmeo el hombro a Marc. En realidad, no lo culpaba, tampoco le había dicho a Juleka o a Rose, por otro lado, no es como si hubiera visto a su hermana hasta la tarde.

Nathaniel paro abruptamente en su andar al oír eso, "¿Espera que!? dime que bromeas" Marc hizo una leve mueca y se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza. Explicarle a Nathaniel era un poco más díficil de lo que pensaba.

Mordiendos la lengua por un momento, el peli negro continuo, haciendo lo posible para explicarle a Nathaniel lo mejor que podía "No bromeo, Nath, ella ... me dijo... ella dijo que sentía que debia alejarse de los problemas por un tiempo así que... se ira con su abuela mañana a otra región..." Oh, ahora sabia como se sintió Marinette cuando se los dijo, vaya, sin duda era más díficil de lo que creía.

Nathaniel no pudo evitar abrir la boca al oír eso, totalmente incrédulo "¿¡Mañana!? ¿Tan pronto?" pregunto con total sorpresa y desconcierto en su voz ¿como es posible que la azabache se fuera en tan poco tiempo así de repente?

Marc tomó otra respiración profunda, un poco más calmado: "Eh si, lamento no habertelo dicho antes... pero verás Nath, estamos haciendo una fiesta para ella en este momento, no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie por que los demás vendrían aquí y lo arruinarían" Nathaniel frunció el ceño, Marc estaba en lo cierto, el podía imaginar a una Alix furiosa ir patinando a toda velocidad a la panadería, oh peor aun, a Alya, aunque ella estuviera pasando más tiempo con Lila en lugar de Marinette, sabía que le afectaría bastante que la azabache se fuera y no lo tomaría para nada bien, inmediatamente la morena iría a exigir respuestas en cuanto se enterara.

"Ya veo, lo entiendo ... sabes justamente estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste" señalo Nathaniel haciendo que el peli negro alzara una ceja confundido antes de recordar las conversaciones que tuvieron antes respecto a ese problema. "Estaba pensando hablando en hablar con ella y escucharla, ya que me di cuenta que no lo he hecho..." Una buena parte de Marc no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada y alegre cuando oyó esas palabras, era bueno saber que Nathaniel reflexiono sobre lo que dijo antes "¿Sabes donde esta? prometo que no se lo contare a nadie" El peli negro vacilo por un momento antes de notar que Sabine se asomo y le asintió con la cabeza.

"Esta en la noria con Adrien" respondio Marc un poco más tranquilo.

"Bien, ire a hablar con ella en este momento, creo que es mejor que nada, además me apresurare a llegar a la panadería para ayudar" Marc se congelo en ese momento al igual que los demás, quienes detuvieron por completo lo que estaban haciendo.

"Espera Nath, no creo que-" Marc trato de persuadir al peli rojo pero este no le escucho.

"Gracias por decirmelo, nos vemos" Nathaniel colgo, Marc gimio y puso sus manos en su cara mientras los demás digerian la noticia.

"Bueno... Eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba" comento Sabine, una sonrisa torcida en su rostro mientras Kagami se asomaba desde la cocina, su mirada impasible dirigida a Marc.

"Oh, vaya, será mejor que nos apresuremos con esto entonces," comento Gina mirando hacia la pancarta. Lo más díficil sería explicarle a Nath sobre Eevee, por que dudaba que el pokémon estaría feliz de ser separada de Marinette por más tiempo, algo que no quería permitirse. Bueno, encontraría alguna explicación más tarde, por ahora, sería mejor terminar con esto rápido antes de que llegara Nathaniel o alguno de los invitados.

"Ha sido una mañana muy agradable" comento Tikki desde su lugar en el bolso de Marinette, la cual asintió con la cabeza. Ya paso al menos una hora, tal vez casi dos.

"Así es, la verdad siento como si estuviera soñando todavía," dijo Marinette con una mirada soñadora y sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras miraba a Adrien desde su lugar.

Tikki no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el comentario de su portadora "A mi me pareces bien despierta" respondio divertida antes de que Marinette cerrara su bolso cuando Adrien se acerco.

"Bueno, ya terminamos ¿que tal si vamos por un bocadillo? tengo un poco de hambre" pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa, le había dicho todo lo que estaban haciendo para Marinette a Nathalie solo con la condición de tomar algunas clases extra de piano y chino mañana.

"Me parece bien" Respondió la oji azul con una sonrisa alegre, "Oh, Adrien, te parece si más tarde..." señalo tímidamente a la noria a lo que Adrien alzo la vista antes de asentir, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

"Sería genial, todavía recuerdo que la última vez no pude venir con Alya, Nino y tu, pero todavía sería grandioso si vamos los dos" había un deje de tristeza de parte de Adrien cuando menciono a sus amigos, Marinette lo miro con preocupación y con algo de tristeza también. Era duro, ese lugar traía buenos recuerdos, desde pequeña y cuando iba con sus amigos.

Recordaba vividamente la vez que Nino fue elegido para ser poseedor del miraculous de la toruga, fue un momento memorable y genial, y sin duda demostro cuanto amaba Nino a Alya cuando Anansi ataco. Era una lástima que no podría salir más con ellos ni confiarle a Nino el miraculous de la tortuga.

A pesar de esto, sonrió, sus ojos no mostraban tanta alegría pero todavía estaba allí "También los extraño," la azabache miro hacia la rueda de la fortuna, "y sé que en el fondo ellos también ... pero, por ahora solo somos nosotros dos..." la azabache miro a los ojos verdes del rubio que la miraban con atención, "Recuerdalo, juntos hasta el final ..." el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su amiga y coloco una mano en el hombro de ella.

"Si, juntos hasta el final" respondió a cambio. La azabache considero sus palabras por un momento... era... ¿debería decirselo? la oji azul sintió como su garganta se secaba ante el pensamiento, sintiendose cobarde de repente, sin embargo, mañana se iría, era ahora o nunca ¿verdad?

Antes de que la azabache siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, una voz la hizo saltar "¡Marinette! ¡Adrien!"

"¿Nathaniel?" preguntaron ambos adolescentes con desconcierto cuando voltearon al ver al eli rojo que se acercaba corriendo a ellos, obviamente parecía que el oji turqueza corrio desde quien sabe donde hasta allí.

"Uh, hola, Nath ¿necesitas algo?" pregunto Adrien vacilante, tratando de recordar si había alguna evaluación de su escuela con la que alguien necesitara ayuda.

El peli rojo recupero el aliento antes de dirigirse a él y a Marinette "En realidad, quería hablar con Marinette y contigo sobre Lila" dijo pero se reprendió cuando el rostro de ambos se descompuso y la incómodidad llego en cuestión de sgundos.

"Nathaniel, lo que sea que ella haya dicho esta vez nosotros no..." respondió Adrien de inmediato a la defensiva mientras Marinette desviaba la mirada con las cejas fruncidas y con ansiedad.

Nathaniel se apresuro a negar con la cabeza, "No, no es nada de eso, yo solo quería disculparme" eso desconcerto tanto a Marinette y a Adrien, pero ninguno dijo nada, solo dejaron que continuara: "... me di cuenta de que no te había escuchado desde que todo esto empezo y bueno, en realidad Marc me hizo darme cuenta ... " respondió desviando la mirada apenado, dado que fue por Marc que se dio cuenta de todo esto, "También me entere que te iras mañana y quería al menos pedirte disculpas, y ti también, Adrien, tampoco te he escuchado. Esta bien si... no volvemos a ser amigos-" Nathaniel fue interrumpido cuando Marinette se acerco y hablo:

"... Nath... esta bien," dijo la azabache la tristeza asomandose por un momento en sus rasgos, sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera habia rastros de felicidad en su rostro "No será fácil olvidarlo ... pero... podemos seguir siendo amigos y perdonarte..." continuo, tratando de no llorar de felicidad.

Adrien puso una mano en el otro hombro del turquesa, también sonriendo ligeramente "Y en realidad eres él primero en disculparse de todos así que..." dejo las palabras flotando en el aire. Nathaniel se estremeció pero asintió, sabiendo que significaba, todavía podía recordar las palabras de Alya cuando los reunió en la mañana en la clase antes de que Marinette llegara.

"Muy bien, todos saben por que estamos aquí" Alya se paro frente al escritorio, todo el grupo excepto por Chloe, Adrien y Marinette, quienes todavía no estaban allí, estaba amontonado cerca de ella. Cada uno podía decir que la oji avellana no estaba molesta, si no más que furiosa "Saben que Marinette ha estado molestando a Lila las últimas semanas," respondió la peli café, la ira en su tono de voz a lo que cada uno asintió, también disgustado "Al principio crei que estaba algo celosa, quiero decir, Lila es bastante incréible y si, probablemente le hemos prestado más atención a ella que a Marinette, pero ¡ahora! ¡esta llendo demasiado lejos!" Nadie dijo nada, aunque algunos estaban de acuerdo y otros no, pocos estaban perdidos en saber en que creer realmente. Marinette ha estado actuando en las últimas semanas con respecto a Lila.

"bueno, Alya... tampoco estaría muy feliz si me llamaran ladrona o pusieran cosas en mi bolso o en mi casillero, quiero decir, eso sucedió con Chloe en el día del padre" respondió Alix con amargura al recordar ese día. Honestamente, todavía no entendía por que la rubia llevo un brazalete que valia millones a su clase ¿en que tenía en la cabeza? además de hacer que despidieran al padre de Sabrina ese día...

"¡Pero Lila tampoco lo hizo a proposito!" exclamo molesta la morena haciendo que algunos se sintieran un poco incómodos por el estallido furioso de la peli café.

"Wow, Alya, tranquila, lo sabemos," respondió Nino tratando de calmar a su novia. Nada bueno salia de Alya cuando ella se ponía así. Esto no iría bien.

"No, Nino, Marinette tiene que aprender a dejar su orgullo de lado y disculparse con Lila, no quiero hablar con ella hasta que ella se disculpe, no creo que tampoco deberían hacerlo, ella solamente podría tratar de convencernos de ponernos de su lado como lo hizo con Adrien" respondió la oji avellana cruzando de brazos, molesta por recordar la manera en la que Lila lloraba o aparecia con un moreton o dos en un brazo o en su mano.

Nathaniel le dio una mirada preocupaba a Nino al igual que Kim, el moreno estaba en total shock, procesando lo que había salido de la propia boca de su novia respecto a su mejor amigo.

"Pero todavía creo que sería ir bastante lejos ..." respondió Mylene, estremeciendose por la manera en que Alya estaba hablando de su propia mejor amiga. Era horrible y espeluznante que hablara así de Marinette, quería decir, ella actuaba algo extraño pero tampoco creía que fuera como Chloe como para hacerle esto, ni tampoco a Adrien.

"El aislamiento es un metodo duro, tampoco es muy efectivo y pocas veces funciona, hay muchas probabilidades de que un 70% de que no podría ser una disculpa sincera, un 20% de que alguno o los dos se akumaticen y 10% de que se disculpen sinceramente" respondio Max con duda, pensando duramente en sus calculos. Tampoco es como si hablara tanto con Marinette o a Adrien en las últimas semanas, pero no creía que fuera necesario imponerle a la azabache y al rubio tan duro castigo.

"Ellos aprenderan, es lo mejor, ellos veran lo horrible que ha estado siendo con Lila y se disculpara tarde o temprano, por ahora, no creo que deberiamos acercarnos a ella o a Adrien, tampoco quiero ver a Lila llorar de nuevo, ella solo quiere que ella y Marinette sean amigas, nada más" las palabras de Alya eran duras y había un deje de molestia y frustración en su voz cuando menciono la última parte, todos estaban pocos convencidos, pero ¿podrían intentarlo no?

"Si tu lo dices." respondió Ivan con duda y vacilación antes de ir a sus propios asientos. Cada uno pensando en su decisión y en lo que se estaban metiendo.

"Realmente se los agradezco" respondió Nathaniel a cambio, sin saber que más decir, sintiendose horrible por lo que sabía.

Marinette negó con la cabeza, todavía dirigiendole esa sonrisa medio triste y feliz "No, en realidad, somos los que te debemos seguir gracias, como dijo Adrien, eres el primero en venir a discularse y escucharnos ..." la azabache dejo caer las palabras al final, sin saber que pensar de los demás.

"Si, sobre eso" el peli rojo se rasco nerviosamente la cabeza, parecia que era el momento en que debia tocar ese tema "¿que fue lo que sucedió?" pregunto con cuidado a lo que la azabache y el rubio se miraron.

"Es bastante complicado, pero también es culpa nuestra por no decir nada desde que Lila llego a Paris" explico Adrien algo incómodo confundiendo a Nathaniel, ¿que sucedió el día en que llego Lila? se guardo cualquier pregunta que pudiera aparecer en su cabeza, escucharía esa vez, no hablaría. "Saben, hay un café cerca podriamos ir allí para hablar" todos asintieron y fueron conducidos por Adrien hasta el café, sin notar que Nathalie estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación.

"Listo" murmuro Marc mientras adornaba la sala con globos y Luka terminaba de poner el sonido, comprobando la video llamada con Jagged Stone y Clara Ruiseñor por si acaso, dándo un pulgar hacia arriba.

Gina por su parte llevo a los pokémon a lavarse las patas ahora que su pancarta estaba decorada y casi terminada.

Kagami por otro lado se sonrojo cuando vio algunos bocadillos en su plato algo quemados y otros desordenados. "Esto... no se ve bien" respondió la azabache de ojos marrones cuando miro al plato.

"No te preocupes, Kagami, recuerdo que le decía a Marinette que no me salian bien los postres franceses cuando llegue aquí." respondió la mujer poniendo una mano en su rostro con una sonrisa comprensiva "Lo quemaba todo o no le salian como quería que lo hiciera, siempre le decía que me pasaba lo mismo, pero tampoco tienes que reprenderte tanto, tienes tu propio fuerte" dijo Sabine antes de agarrar un bocadillo y ponerlo en su boca, "Esta un poco más salado de lo que debería, pero esta bastante bien"

"Ya veo, uh, gracias" la azabache probo su propio bocadillo. Sabine tenía razón, no estaba tan mal, pero debería ponerse en práctica.

"No veo el momento para esta fiesta empezar y así a Marinette poder animar" rimo Clara con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la pantalla sentada junto a Jagged.

"Lo mismo digo, quiero ver a mi sobrina favorita en cuanto antes" respondió el hombre de cabellos morados lo que Penny le dirigio una mirada algo divertida.

"Jagged, sabes bastante bien que Marinette no es tu sobrina y si lo fuera, sería la única" le señalo Penny mientras Vivica se quedaba callada, no conocía muy bien a la azabache, solamente recordo haberla visto una vez y oír algunas cosas de ella de parte de Jagged, estaba sorprendida por las cosas que estaba pasando la chica en la actualidad.

"Ella debería venir en al menos una hora o dos, por el momento, debemos terminar todo" respondio Luka mirando el reloj de la computadora, harían la fiesta más temprano, dado que Adrien y Kagami no estarían en la noche, además de que le darían tiempo a Marinette para terminar de empacar y, según tenían entendido de parte de Tom y Sabine, de terminar su nueva ropa.

"Una oportunidad para escuchar es algo unico que tenían, que no la hayan tomado podría ser un gran error en su vida." respondió indignada Clara, ahora sabiendo que ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad a Marinette de que contara su versión.

"No puedo decir que no estoy de acuerdo con ello" respondió Luka cerrando los ojos y con una mueca, pensando en Juleka, "Al menos Nathaniel esta enmendando las cosas," murmuro el oji azul pensativo. Esperaba que todo saliera bien con el oji turquesa, por otro lado, Marinette y Adrien nunca guardaron rencores a excepción de algunas personas. Pero sin duda, el oji turqueza iba a saber que la realidad no era como lo hacía ver Lila.

"Me siento horrible" fue todo lo que podía decir Nathaniel, que puso sus manos en su cabeza cuando termino de oír las historias de Marinette y Adrien. Sentía como su tuviera algo pesado en su espalda y un remolino en su estomago. Debio haber escuchado a la azabache desde un principio, de haberlo hecho sabría que Lila era una persona horrible. Si en el principio no quería creerlo pues ahora era todo lo contrario, todo tenía mucho sentido ahora, las cosas que no concordaban con las historias de Lila sobre Marinette y Adrien - y sobre muchas otras cosas - ahora tenian tanto sentido.

Adrien le dio una mirada de lástima y llena de comprensión "Lo sé, al principio creí que Lila solamente mentía para hacer amigos y llamar la atención, pero luego de que expulsaron a Marinette y que ella haya estado haciendo esto, entendí que era completamente diferente y deje que ella hiciera lo que quisiera" suspiro mientras jugaba con la pajilla en su licuado. Ahora estaban en el café, tomaron sus respectivas ordenes y tomaron su tiempo para contarles sus historias a Nathaniel. Ambos estaban preocupados por la mirada horrorizada en el rostro del peli rojo.

Marinette asintió de acuerdo con el rubio, "Si, puedo entender por que Chloe es así, pero ¿Lila? defintiivametne no. Adrien me explico el por que regrese a la escuela, chantajeo a Lila para que me dejaran volver y limpiar mi nombre," soltó un suspiro ruidoso y exhasperado cuando se recargo contra su silla "la verdad, estaba por ofrecerle una segunda oportunidad hasta que la vi en la tele con Adrien, quiero decir, debio haberlo hecho por algo a cambio ¿no?" añadió, en realidad estaba celosa cuando sucedió eso, pero sabía que algo no encajaba allí.

"Y bueno, cuando Lila empezo a decir que Marinette la acosaba, todo se volvio en mi contra cuando la defendí." añadió Adrien, poniendo sus manos en su cabello y alborotándolo ligeramente, una mirada de tristeza se encontraba en sus rasgos. Aparentemente un tipo de castigo en el que Lila estaba tratando de decir que ninguno podía ganar "Me hubiera gustado que Nino me defendiera, pero entendí como se sentía Marinette cuando Alya y él no la escucharon" añadió a lo que Nathaniel bajo la vista a su sanwdwich, jugando con el pan por un momento.

"¿Alya ni siquiera lo intento?" pregunto sin mirarlos. Oh, sabia que Alya ni siquiera lo había hecho, solamente no quería decirlo. Solo podía imaginar que Marinette se sentiría como si le hubieran apuñalado en el corazón si se enterara que la idea de que todos se alejaran de ella fue de su ex mejor amiga.

"Trate de explicarselo cuando Lila volvio, pero solo dijo que estaba celosa cuando admiti que la seguí para espiarla a ella y a Adrien, no termino de escucharme" Nathaniel sintió como su corazón se hundía y eso le hizo estremecerse al recordar la actitud de Alya anteriormente, ahora estaba pasando más tiempo con Lila, lo que prácticamente le dio toda oportunidad a la italiana para envenenarle la mente a la oji avellana. Tecnicamente hizo que remplazara a Marinette para tomar su puesto como su mejor amiga. Nathaniel se sintió enfermo más que nunca.

"Lo siento" se disculpo nuevamente el oji turqueza, sin saber más que decir. En este momento, no quería hacer nada más que gritar.

"Esta bien, Nathaniel," Marinette alzo sus manos, sus ojos azules se suavizaron cuando expresaron su comprensión "La verdad, agradezco que nos hayas escuchado, duele, pero me alegra que nos escucharas esta vez".

"Si, aunque yo debería decir las gracias, hiciste muchas cosas por nosotros." señalo Nathaniel, sabiendo que hubo varias veces que Marinette los había ayudado y no pudieron pagarselo como debería ser "A por cierto, lindo atuendo" ya había notado el nuevo cambio de Marinette, pero ciertamente no le presto tanta atención como ahora.

"Oh gracias..." respondió agradecida Marinette mirando su atuendo, "Supuse que un cambio estaría bien, ah, hablando de eso, probablemente sepas que cambie mi número de télefono, así que supongo que debería dartelo" respondió torpemente la azabache a lo que Nathaniel saco su propio télefono, Adrien solo sonrió de lado, que Nathaniel ahora estuviera con ellos realmente lo hacía feliz.

Pasaron unos minutos más tarde, Marinette se levanto para ir al baño a lo que Nathaniel aprovecho para acercarse a Adrien cuando ella se fue "Marc me dijo también que estan planeando una fiesta para Marinette," señalo

"Oh, eh si, iras también ¿verdad?" pregunto Adrien con una sonrisa, honestamente el peli rojo no sabía si estaría bien ir de inmediato, quería decir, ellos apenas lo habían perdonado, pero podía intentar ayudar.

"Ire a ayudar, será una buena forma para recompensar lo que he hecho" respondió el oji turquesa, "También trataré de hablar con los demás, algunos de los chicos no les gustaba la idea de no acercarse a Marinette... aunque sería díficil" Adrien arrugo el rostro con preocupación, era buena idea, pero muy arriesgado.

"No necesitas arriesgarte tanto, Nathaniel, con lo de la fiesta estaría bien, además, lo que porías hacer es que Lila llegara hacerte lo mismo que a mi y a Marinette." señalo a lo que Nathaniel bajo la vista de nuevo, sin embargo, no tardo en mirarle con determinación.

"Pero quiero intentarlo al menos, además, tal vez podríamos decir que estoy apoyandote debido a que Marinette se ira y no sería una mentira tampoco" era cierto, ambos extrañarían a Marinette sin duda, si él y los demás la extrañaban cuando no pasaban tiempo con ella, no podía imaginar como se sentirían cuando se fuera mañana.

"Supongo que estara bien." respondió el rubio algo vacilante, pero no muy seguro totalmente de la idea.

En ese momento Marinette se acerco a ambos chicos "¿De que estaban hablando?" pregunto haciendo sobresaltar a los dos, dándose una mirada complice.

"Eh, nada especial," respondió Nathaniel antes de suspirar "la verdad es que quisiera conseguirle algo a Marc, quiero decir, él fue la razón por la que quisiera darte la oportunidad de escucharte" señalo de repente al recordar ese detalle, Marinette inmediatamente se sento, atenta al escuchar aquello.

"Oh, sería genial, aprovechando que estamos juntos ahora deberíamos conseguir algo para él en este momento" dijo la azabache, un brillo encantado en sus ojos. Tanto Nathaniel y Adrien sonrieron, si alguien sabía de regalos, amistades y romance, sería Marinette, por lo que era la persona perfecta para conseguir algún consejo "¿Has pensando en algo que le guste?"

"¿Que tal un nuevo cuaderno o un libro que quiera?" sugirió Adrien sabiendo que a Marc le gustaba escribir y leer.

"Oh, si, sabes creo que estaría bien un bolso pequeño para que lleve su cuaderno o algunos lapices, él no puede llevar su mochila a todas partes con su cuaderno" los tres pasaron su tiempo discutiendo sobre eso, Marinette a veces aportando algunas ideas, algo que no debería ser simple y que grite el estilo de Marc, algo que Nathaniel estaba de acuerdo.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo, terminaron su almuerzo y fueron a las tiendas, con Nathaniel comprando al final un bolso de color rojo con algunas líneas moradas, amarillas y verdes y algunos bolsillos que le serviría a Marc. Marinette aprovecho y compro algunos caramelos para Eevee "Bueno, llevaré esto a casa, se lo daré a Marc mañana, quiero que sea una sorpresa" dijo Nathaniel

"Suena bastante lindo, Nath," dijo Marinette con una sonrisa enternecida en sus labios, casi imaginandose la forma en que Marc reaccionaría cuando Nathaniel le entregara el bolso.

"Nos vemos" se despidió Adrien, el peli rojo los saludo con la mano antes de irse corriendo para apresurarse a irse a casa e ir de una vez por todas a la casa de Marinette rápidamente. No sin antes avisarle a Marc que había pasado un rato con Marinette y se había disculpado.

"Ya arreglo las cosas con ella," comento Marc mirando el mensaje, aunque no menciono que él dejaría algo en casa para luego venir a la panadería. Estaba algo extrañado por ese detalle pero estaba feliz por el peli rojo.

"Es bueno saberlo," dijo Tom poniendo el pastel en la mesa, no era muy grande dado que tenían pocos invitados, pero tampoco era muy pequeño.

"Vee!" Eevee camino hacia la sala de estar, su pelaje algo humedo pero no tanto como para mojar el suelo, no mucho despues, Gina entró, usando una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones luego de haberse dado una ducha.

"¿No esconderán a Eevee?" pregunto Rolland cuando el pokémon se sentó cerca de Luka, el cual ya había colgado la video llamada y se dio tiempo de acariciar al pokémon.

"Diremos que... será la nueva mascota de Marinette" respondio Gina a lo que Rolland se restrego la cara, una gota de sudor en su cabeza al igual que en la de su hijo ante las payasadas de la oji verde. "Es lo más aceptable, no podemos separarla de Marinette por más tiempo" añadió cruzando de brazos y con un tono contundente, uno que Rolland sabía que no ganaría discución alguna por la terquedad de su esposa.

"Bien," respondió el hombre mayor de mala gana antes de dirigirse hacia la panadería. Tom solo sonrió un poco antes de ir detrás de su padre.

"Sabes, me alegra que Nathaniel haya venido," comento Adrien con una sonrisa alegre, feliz por que ahora el peli rojo se haya disculpado y los escuchara.

"Lo sé, me deja esperanza de que los demás también podrían hacer lo mismo." respondió Marinette de forma pensativa antes de dejar escapar un triste suspiro "Aunque... Nathaniel dijo que no se habria dado cuenta sin Marc, así que... crees que los demás no se den cuenta por si mismos?" pregunto con tristeza. Todos estaban bastante encantados por las mentiras de Lila ¿que tal si no se daban cuenta como Nathaniel? Alya ... se suponía que aspiraba a ser una reportera, pero ella era un propio zorro que no veía a tráves de las ilusiones.

Adrien puso sus manos en los hombros de la azabache, haciendo que alzara la vista, sus ojos azules mirando directamente a los ojos esmeralda del rubio, quien le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora "Estara bien, incluso si los demás necesitan un empujon para darse cuenta, lo entenderán." le animo antes de dejar caer un poco su sonrisa "Además... me arrepiento de haberte dicho que no les dijeras nada a los demás..." señalo. Si no hubiera detenido a Marinette o la hubiera ayudado a exponerla desde el principio esto no hbiera sucedido.

"No lo olvides ... juntos hasta el final..." la oji azul temblorosamente puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Adrien, "Ya no importa ... solo me importa de que estuvieras a mi lado todo este tiempo. Incluso si ha sido muy díficil, realmente apreció tenerte a mi lado... en cada momento, Adrien... yo... uuh, quería decirtelo en todo el día... no... desde hace mucho tiempo... Adrien ... yo ... yo..." la azabache cerro con fuerza los ojos, Adrien la miro con confusión antes de que la azabache bajara la cabeza antes de abrir sus ojos para mirarlo "Te amo" su voz paso apenas por encima de un susurro, pero Adrien se congelo al oírlo.

"Marinette" la azabache no lo miro, casi queriendo llorar cuando el chico le miro con algo de remordimiento "Yo realmente lo siento ... pero yo no..." Adrien se mordió el labio, a lo que la chica le miro de nuevo, las lágrimas empezando a aparecer en sus ojos y cayendo por sus mejillas una en una.

"Lo sé ... te gusta alguien más... ¿no? esta ... bien ... lo sabía desde ... hace mucho," dijo Marinette con voz quebrada, tratando de evitar llorar, sabiendo que si se quebrara, no podría parar "Al menos me alegraría que fueras feliz ... sin importar con quien estes..." añadió, tratando de embosar una sonrisa a pesar de que quería más que llorar

"Marinette," Adrien no pudo evitar suspirar cuando vio las lágrimas en los ojos de la azabache, se sintió fatal. Inmediatamente saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo cuando noto que la oji azul hacia lo posible para no llorar y se lo extendio "Toma," Marinette miro el pañuelo con confusión "No me gusta verte llorar, y sé que HawkMothno ha estado presente en ayer, pero aun así no quiero que te pase nada" añadió haciendo que la azabache alzara la vista para mirarlo antes de tomar el pañuelo.

"Uh, gracias ..." la azabache se limpio las lágrimas con el pañuelo "me siento como una tonta..." murmuro en voz baja a lo que Adrien nego con la cabeza.

"Bueno, supongo que no eres la única," respondio el rubio frotando la parte posterior de su cuello "... Yo pensaba que estabas enamorada de Luka" añadió a lo que la azabache alzo la vista, una parte de ella sintiendose algo frustrada por el hecho de que Adrien no lo notara desde anes, pero otra parte algo incómoda.

"Yo... pensaba que estabas enamorado de Kagami" señalo de forma torpe, recordando sus suposiciones de algunas de lo que considero como citas entre Kagami y Adrien. Ella nunca se había sentido tan tonta e incómoda como ahora.

"Parece que estamos en el mismo barco ¿eh?" pregunto el oji verde de forma torpe e incómoda, rascandose la nuca.

"Je je, vaya que si," se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Marinette mirando al pañuelo con tristeza mientras lo apretaba un poco, siniendo como su corazón latía dolorosamente al ser rechazado y por el llanto contenido, tratando de calmarlo mientras Adrien solo estaba incómodo, sin saber como sentirse luego de enterarse de que su amiga haya estado enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero muchas cosas del pasado respecto a la azabache ahora tenían sentido.

"Escucha Marinette, realmente lo siento por no haberme dado cuenta," respondió el rubio volteandose para mirarla de nuevo.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes ... sabía que te gustaba alguien más y yo solo quiero que seas feliz" Marinette se permitió sonreír, de forma alegre y triste, Adrien no sabía como dos emociones así podrían mezclaser, lo hacía sentir culpable respecto a los sentimientos que tenía la azabache por él, por que le recordaba las palabras de su Lady de la ncohe anterior. Marinette puso un mecho de cabello detrás de su oreja, mirando a otro lado "¿Volvemos a la panadería? Creo que ya ha sido demasiado por hoy" señalo.

"No, me pregunstate si podíamos subir," señalo a la noria "así que... vamos," Tomo la mano de la azabache haciendola sonrojar brevemente antes de correr hacia la noria. La azabache miro al rubio y se permitió sonreír de forma sincera.

No fue correspondida, pero pudo decirselo al final. Se sentía como un peso fue levantado de sus hombros, a pesar de que se sentía anciosa y triste, recordo tantas confesiones fallidas en que trato de decirselo, la forma en que se sentía nerviosa cada vez que trataba de confesar su propio amor por el rubio, la frustración que vino despues. No podía decir exactamente como se sentía al respecto ahora que se lo había dicho. Pero de una cosa estaba segura. Ella solo esperaba que él fuera feliz.

Nathaniel estaba algo desconcertado cuando vio a la nueva mascota de Marinette al ser llevado a la sala por Sabine, nunca había visto un animal así, aunque la verdad no iba a mentir, era lindo, estaba seguro que a Rose le darían ganas de abrazarlo y tocarlo.

"Se llama Eevee," El peli rojo se dio la vuelta para mirar a Marc y ... Kagami? si, Kagami, sabía que era amiga de Adrien y también de Marinette por lo que había visto en una foto que la azabache había publicado en el día de la amistad.

"Marinette se la llevara con ella cuando se vaya," añadió Marc con una sonrisita algo nerviosa, "De todos modos, Nathaniel podriamos terminar de hacer la pancarta, le dije a Gina que lo haría, pero será mejor ya que estas aquí" dijo Marc a lo que el peli rojo asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo y caminando al trozo de papel que todavía estaba tendido en el suelo. Nathaniel no dudo en silvar al ver los detalles de huellas utilizados en el marco, algunas eran de Eevee pero se pregunto como pudieron las otras ahí.

"Vaya, quedo imprecionante," comento el oji turqueza, sentandose para agarrar un pincel para comenzar a hacer las letras junto a Marc. "Usted lo hizo ¿no es así señora Dupain?"

"Si, pero tuve ayuda de Eevee, y llamame Gina" respondió Gina con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras levantaba a Eevee en sus brazos.

"Vee eevee!"

"¡Marinette!" todos se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron una voz juvenil viniendo de la puerta que se abrió de forma brusca, allí se encontró a Manon junto a la señora Chamack, detrás de ambas estaban Aurore y Mireille.

"Marinette todavía no llega Manon" le dijo Chamack a su hija a lo que la expresión alegre de la niña de coletas se descompuso, ahora algunos notando que ella llevaba una caja rosa con puntos blancos y adornada con un lindo lazo negro.

"¡Aw! ¡Quería sorprenderla!" exclamo la peli marrón con un puchero a lo que la mujer de cabello rojo oscuro soltó un suspiro.

"La sorprenderas con el regalo cuando llegue" la oji marrón sonrió levemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Pensé que vendrían más tarde" comento Marc cuando vio a Aurore y a Mireille.

"Encontramos a la señora Chamack en el camino y ella nos hizo el favor de traernos" respondió Aurore mirando alrededor del lugar. Estaba algo enterada de los rumores de la escuela sobre Marinette acosando a Lila, pero para ser honesta no era la primera vez que trataba con un mal entendido, sus experiencias con Chloe cuando fue elegida como presidenta de clases en los años anteriores sirvieron de mucho, además ya paso un año desde que Marinette era presidenta de clase y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no haría eso.

Sabine no tardo en acercarse a todos cuando vio a sus invitados llegar "Por favor, acomodense," la mujer azabache les señalo los muebles, donde Aurore no tardo en acomodarse junto a Mireille en el sofá, poniendo su paraguas cerca "Lamento si todo todavía no esta acomodado"

"No se preocupe, lo entendemos" respondio Mireille cortesmente, mirando de forma entretenida a su alrededor. Conocía un poco a Marinette, a veces hablaba con ella cuando ayudaba a Aurore con sus deberes como presidenta de clase y a pesar de lo rumores del robo y el acoso, quería venir.

"¿Cuando llega Marinette?" pregunto Manon con impaciencia, un poco frustrada. Su madre apenas la había calmado cuando le dijo que su niñera se iría de Paris mañana. A Chamack le costo explicarle el porque sin decirle la dura verdad sobre sus problemas, pero pudo convencerla de venir y traerle un regalo a Marinette.

"Llegara en más tarde, Manon" respondió Sabine antes de señalar hacia Gina "¿Por que no vas y conoces a su mascota?" pregunto algo dudosa en el termino de 'mascota' ya que hace mucho tiempo desde que conocía a Gina, le enseñaron que los pokémon no eran mascotas, si no amigos.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh que lindo!" exclamo Manon cuando vio a Eevee en los brazos de Gina, llamando la atención de Aurore y Mireille "¿Puedo cargarlo? ¿Puedo? ¿puedo? ¿puedo?" pregunto la niña con insistencia, sus ojos brillando con emoción mientras alzaba sus manos para cargar a Eevee.

"Puedes, sin embargo, tienes que tener cuidado, Eevee no es un juguete" le aviso Gina, esperando que la niña se calmara, a lo que la niña asintió cuando la mujer le entrego a Manon a Eevee con cuidado

"¡Es tan suave!" exclamo Manon frotando su rostro contra el de Eevee, la cual le lamio la mejilla alegremente.

"VeeVee"

"Es bastante lindo," comento Mireille mirando al pokémon enternecida, que alzo la vista de manon e inclino la cabeza de una forma bastante adorable.

"Si que lo es" estuvo de acuerdo Aurore con una sonrisa.

"¡Hola!" Wayhem aparecio por la puerta, una sonrisa enorme en su rostro por su entusiasmo luego de haber sido invitado por Adrien a la fiesta de Marinette.

"Hola Wayhem" saludaron Mireille y Aurore, que tuvieron oportunidad de conocer al peli marrón en el día de la amistad, Kagami por otro lado solo asintió al oji marrón, ya que Adrien hablo de él.

"¡Yoo hoo-hoo!" Todos alzaron la vista nuevamente cuando Anarka apareció detrás de Whyhem. Era díficil no reconocerla por la actitud extrovertida por la que era conocida.

"¿Mamá que haces aquí?" pregunto Luka alzando la vista al ver a la mujer de cabello gris y ojos azules.

"¿Esperabas realmente que tu madre se perdiera de una fiesta luego de enterarse de lo que sucedio con Marinette?" pregunto Anarka cruzando sus brazos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "Solo vine a darle muchos animos"

"Es bueno saberlo" respondió Gina antes de que tanto Rolland y Tom aparecieran por la puerta, obviamente habían cerrado la panadería en cuanto llegaron sus invitados.

"Pero y Juleka?" pregunto Luka, casi palideciendo cuando la peli negra se asomo detrás de Anarka con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano.

"Estamos aquí" aviso la oji naranja con un aire deprimente en ella "Nosotras... nos enteramos no hace mucho..." dijo a lo que el oji azul desvio la mirada, apenado.

"Lamento no haberles dicho," dijo el peli negro a lo que su hermana menor nego con su cabeza. Se estaba sintiendo mal por no haberle contado a Juleka antes, detestaba verla triste y deprimida como lo estaba ahora.

"Esta bien ... lo entendemos ..." respondió la oji naranja en voz baja mirando a su hermano mayor.

"Uh, solamente queremos verla por unos momentos" respondió Rose con un semblante extrañamente decaido, se notaba que había estado llorando, algo que realmente constrataba a su personalidad positiva.

Sabine las miro a ambas con cierta simpatía antes de sonreír "Sientense y ponganse cómodos." Juleka no dudo acercarse a su hermano mayor para abrazarlo murmurando una disculpa en voz baja. Luka solamente pudo poner una mano sobre su cabeza, diciendo que estaba bien y que también lo sentía por no decircelo, Rose no tardo en unirseles. Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos. Solo esperaban que Marinette llegara pronto.

Marinette se encontraba mirando hacia abajo en una de las cabinas de la Noria cuando empezaban a llegar a lo alto, veía el horizonte y la ciudad detenidamente ¿Cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que volviera? No lo sabía realmente. Pero si sabía que extrañaría todo esto. A sus amigos, a su familia, a Tikki, a Chat Noir y ... a Adrien.

"Sabes, realmente extrañaré esto..." dijo la azabache llamando la atención de Adrien, el cual vio la mirada azul de la azabache que albergaba una profunda nostalgia y melancolía "los extrañare a todos,"

"Lo sé... siempre siento lo mismo cuando me voy de Paris también" Adrien miro al horizonte también, recordándo las veces en que se iba de viaje por negocios de su padre.

"Me alegra haber podido venir contigo esta vez ... también me alegra pasar tiempo contigo ... es algo que siempre recordaré" las palabras tardaron en salir, sin que ella se diera cuenta su voz se estaba quebrando y sus vista se nublo ligeramente.

Adrien de inmediato volteo su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas empezaron a fluir nuevamente en los ojos de la azabache "Marinette... estas llorando de nuevo" le señalo en voz baja y con preocupación.

"Oh, si, lo siento" la azabache rápidamente fue a limpiarse las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, pero Adrien la detuvo haciendo que ella lo mirara confundida.

"No te disculpes, puedo entender como te sientes," el rubio puso sus manos en sus hombros antes de rodear sus brazos a su alrededor, atrayendola en un abrazo "Vamos ... No lo retengas..." le insto a lo que la azabache parpadeo con confusión.

Marinette se sonrojo, podiendo oír el corazón del rubio ya que estaba apoyada contra su pecho, "Adrien..." murmuro en voz baja y quebrada.

"Desde que HawkMoth llego me di cuenta de que ya nadie puede expresarse como quiere, pero... como esta en sus días de ausencia" comento lo último como broma a lo que ella se rió levemente "Creo que es la mejor oportunidad para que saques todo" La azabache lo miro antes de respirar y abrazarlo también, empezando a llorar, esta vez no reteniendose. Podía sentir a Tikki agitándose contra su bolso, en una especie de consuelo y eso la hizo llorar más cuando recordo que tampoco la vería por un tiempo, al igual que su gatito.

Pasaron un rato así hasta que la noria se detuvo, la azabache se aparto, sintiendo que ya tenía suficiente, Adrien le paso nuevamente su pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas a lo que Marinette le agradeció tomandolo, limpiandose sus lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas.

"Perdón por tu camisa" se disculpo la franco china pero Adrien rechazo la disculpa, poniendo su mano en la espalda de su amiga para consolarla.

"Esta bien, no me molesta, le diré a Nathalie que me pase un cambio" respondió el rubio con una sonrisa antes de que ambos salieran de la noria. "Ven, ya debemos ir a tu casa," la azabache asintió a lo que ambos se metieron en el auto. Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la panadería, Adrien solo sonrió un poco cuando salio para ir con Marinette adentro.

"Es... raro, no hay nadie aquí" comento la oji azul de forma sospechosa antes de entrar, Adrien amplio un poco su sonrisa cuando se fueron a la sala de estar "¿¡Mamá!? ¿¡Papá!?" la azabache abrio la puerta de la sala, "¿Por que esta tan oscuro?" pregunto antes de que para su sorpresa las luces se encendieran

"¡SORPRESA!" La azabache salto cuando vio a sus padres, y a sus amigos allí, junto a Anarka, Aurore, la señora Chamack, Manon Wayhem y Mireille, la sala decorada con globos, un hermoso cartel y serpentinas, algunos bocadillos en la mesa. La azabache se cubrio la boca con sorpresa y emoción, casi llorando por tercera vez ese día.

"¡MARINETTE!" Manon rápidamente corrió a los brazos de Marinette y la abrazo con fuerza. No mucho despues le siguió Eevee, la cual corrio hacia su amiga con emoción a pesar de la obvia confusión y sorpresa de la azabache al verla allí.

"¿¡Que está pasando!?" pregunto la oji azul sobresaltada, alzando sus brazos para atrapar a Eevee cuando salto a ella "¿Eevee?"

"¡Adrien pensó que sería buena idea que te hicieran una fiesta sorpresa!" exclamo Whyhem con emoción a lo que la azabache volteo para mirar al rubio.

"Te mereces lo mejor por todo lo que has hecho, así que planeamos esta fiesta para ti" dijo el oji verde a lo que la azabache se apresuro a abrazarlo con su otro brazo, ya que estaba sosteniendo a Eevee y Manon la estaba abrazando todavía.

"Muchas gracias" respondió la oji azul emocionada. Su corazón latiendo con emoción y felicidad al saber que el rubio y sus amigos habían hecho esto por ella.

"Marinette" la aludida se aparto del rubio cuando Rose y Juleka se acercaron para confusión de ella y de Adrien, quien miro a Luka y a los demás, ya que sabía que Rose y Juleka - para su tristeza - no iban a ser invitadas.

"¿Rose? ¿Juleka?" pregunto la azabache separándose de Manon y dejando a Eevee en el suelo cuando ambas se acercaron.

"La señora Coffaine nos explico que te irias pronto, así que decidimos venir y disculparnos ¡no sabíamos que te sentías tan sola!" Exclamo Rose entrando a lágrimas de nuevo cuando abrazo a la oji azul, sintiendose culpable.

"Lo sentimos... en serio... nosotras dudabamos que también hicieras cosas así pero nunca dijimos nada por ... todo" Juleka se freno cuando casi estuvo apunto de nombrar a Alya y se corrigió. Sabía que sería doloroso para Marinette enterarse que Alya fue la que tuvo la idea de que no se acercaran a ella.

Marinette las miro antes de sonreír, "Esta bien... ha sido bastante duro ... pero estará bien ..." dijo la oji azul, trazando circulos en la espalda de Rose para calmar su llanto. Se dio cuenta de que Juleka y Rose no se habían enterado de que Lila era una mentirosa, pero se habían disculpado, eso era todo lo que quería al menos.

Afortunadamente Rose se calmo lo suficiente como para separarse de Marinette, ahora un poco más tranquila al lado de Juleka. Kagami, Nathaniel, Marc y Luka se acercaron.

"¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto?" pregunto la oji azul haciendo una seña hacia la sala decorada. Bastante emocionada por el hecho de que sus amigos estaban

"Así es, eres bastante importante para nosotros" respondió Luka con una sonrisa, notando que la melodía de Marinette tenía diferentes emociones en ella pero la alegría era la que más se distingia de todas.

"Realmente no queria perderme de algo tan importante como esto" respondió Kagami con una leve sonrisa a lo que Marinette sonrió, sin embargo, la oji marrón no tardo en notar las lágrimas secas en las mejillas de la azabache.

"Hice parte de la pancarta. Ya que me entere recientemente que te ibas" respondió Nathaniel con honestidad y una sonrisa, lanzandole una mirada a Marc que se sonrojo en diferentes tonos de rojo.

"P-Perdón" se disculpo Marc a lo que Marinette se rió antes de abrazar a sus amigos con alegría. Pero no mucho despues oyó una tos que hizo que alzara la vista para ver a sus padres junto a sus abuelos.

"Bueno, no olvides a tu familia" dijo Rolland desde su lugar con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Abuelo!" la azabache rápidamente se separo de sus amigos antes de correr hacia su abuelo y abrazarlo "Me alegra que vinieras" Marinette no podía estar más feliz de ver a su abuelo, dado que había salido de su casa solo para verla.

"No volvería a pederme otra fiesta tuya" respondió el hombre con suavidad, envolviendola con sus brazos. No mucho despues Tom, Gina y Sabine se le únieron.

"Es algo que realmente te merecias mi pequeña princesa," dijo Tom con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Así es... ven, vamos, es mejor que disfrutes la fiesta" dijo Sabine tomando las manos de su hija a lo que todos virotearon. Los demás invitados no tardaron en saludar a la azabache, la cual estaba algo sorprendida de ver a Mireille, Anarka, Wayhem y Aurore allí, aunque también feliz por la calida bienvenida que le dieron.

Pasaron los minutos hablando y comiendo los bocadillos hasta que Manon vio su regalo, fuera corriendo por el para recogerlo y llevarselo a Marinette "¡Marinette mira, te traje algo!" exclamo la peli marrón, interrumpiendo su conversación entre Aurore, Mireille, Juleka y Rose, la azabache se detuvo antes de tomar la caja, haciendo espacio para Manon en el sillon para que se sentara.

"Me pregunto que será" dijo la oji azul con una sonrisa divertida ante la emoción de la pequeña Chamack que saltaba de arriba a abajo con alegría, Eevee salto en su regazo, mirando la caja con curiosidad.

"Abrelo abrelo!" exclamo Manon haciendo reír a la oji azul, que empezo a desenvolver el papel alrededor de la caja y abrir la tapa, casi jadeando al ver un bonito broche de ropa en forma de flor con color rosa y plateado, debajo de él había una hoja doblada cuidadosamente, la oji azul la desdoblo, sonriendo al ver un dibujo de ella misma y Manon, donde decía:Te quiero Marinette con letras rosas.

"Es tan lindo" dijo Marinette con cariño antes de abrazar a Manon, la cual no dudo en corresponder el abrazo.

"Hombre, no sabía que había que traer regalos" comento Wayhem poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza y alborotando su cabello cuando vio la escena junto a Adrien, Luka, Marc y Nathaniel.

"No te preocupes por eso, Wayhem," dijo Adrien poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo y fan número uno.

"Si, no hay necesidad" respondió Marinette cuando escucho a Wayhem antes de mirar el broche de nuevo con más detenimiento, Rose y las demás haciendo comentarios sobre este, dándole la oportunidad a Kagami para excusarse y acercarse a los chicos.

"¿Adrien, podríamos hablar?" pregunto Kagami a lo que el rubio asintió sin pensar antes de ser llevado a la cocina, los demás chicos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

No mucho despues de entrar en la cocina, la oji marrón le dio una expresión mortalmente seria haciendo que el rubio sintiera escalofríos por su espalda. "Puedo saber por que Marinette ha estado llorando?" pregunto estrechándo los ojos, no se había atrevido a decir nada sobre eso dado que esperaba hablar con ella o Adrien a solas.

"Oh, eso..." dijo Adrien bajando la cabeza por un momento "Ella... cuando estabamos solos... ella confeso... que estaba enamorada de mi" respondió el oji esmeralda a duras penas, sintiendo ese peso en su corazón cuando recordo el momento en que Marinette se lo dijo y empezo a llorar en la noria.

Kagami alzó las cejas sorprendida, no esperaba eso "¿Ella se confeso?" pregunto suavizando la mirada. Sabía que Marinette tenía una gran falta de confianza cuando se trataba de su enamoramiento por Adrien, le sorprendia que se lo confesara, pero no pudo evitar estar algo orgullosa de ella, aunque triste al mismo tiempo sabiendo que Adrien no podría corresponderla - ella no quería sentirse feliz por algo así, de ninguna manera lo aceptaría.

Adrien asintió con la cabeza "Si, no quería hacerla llorar intencionalmente, pero sabía que tampoco debía corresponderle, hice lo mejor que pude para calmarla" había tristeza en su voz mientras Kagami lo escuchaba de forma atenta, el podía sentir que podía contarle cualquier problema a la oji marrón y era algo que le alegraba "Realmente estaba muy sencible... despues de que me lo dijo. Le dije que se desahogara... no me gustaba verla como estaba,"

"Ya veo, entiendo. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Adrien" Kagami dijo de forma comprensiva. Ella podría entender como se sentía el rubio, ella no sabría como manejar una situación con Marinette así aunque haría el esfuerzo, ella ya estaba decidida a hablar con ella lo mejor que podia.

"Honestamente me sentire algo raro ahora que la rechace" los ojos esmeraldas de Adrien se suavizaron cuando su vista se dirigió a Marinette en la sala, donde Manon estaba poniendo el broche en su chaleco "¿Crees que tendremos problemas?" Kagami alzó una ceja ante la pregunta antes de mirar a Marinette y volver su vista a Adrien.

La azabache negó con la cabeza de inmediato "¿Con Marinette? No lo creo, conociendo a Marinette lo superara. Probablemente le cueste, pero estoy segura de que puede superarlo" respondió Kagami, ambos dirigieron su vista a la sala nuevamente, viendo a Marinette junto a Rose y Juleka, la azabache tenía a Eevee en su regazo, Juleka acariciaba a la pokémon en la cabeza mientras Rose miraba enternecida como esta se acurrucaba en el regazo de la oji naranja. Ambos sonrieron ante la vista.

"Si tienes razón." dijo Adrien.

"¡Rock and Roll!" Todos alzaron la cabeza, varios con emoción cuando la voz de Jagged Stone se filtro por las bocinas de la laptop, él junto a Clara, Penny y Vivica se mostraban en la pantalla, Fang estaba echado en el suelo junto a Jagged. "Marinette, ¿como esta mi rockera favorita?" pregunto Jagged con una sonrisa mientras detrás de él saludaban Penny y Vivica.

"¡Espero que te sientas bien, por que es así como debe ser!" dijo Clara mirandola con una sonrisa aliviada.

"No se preocupen, estoy bien" contesto la azabache con una sonrisa alegre y sincera al verlos allí.

"Espero que no haya más incidentes con Vivica" dijo Anarka de forma seria y dura poniendo sus manos en sus caderas a lo que algunos solo sonrieron o rieron algo nerviosos al recordar el incidente de Desesperada.

"No, todo va mejor que nunca" respondió Jagged con una sonrisa relajada, sabiendo que Anarka era una mujer de armas tomar por el tiempo que la conocía y lo que dijo tampoco era mentira, no hubo más incidentes con su guitarrista.

"Todo ha sido mejor, señora Coffaine" respondio Vivica a la mujer de cabello gris. Anarka solo asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente con sastisfacción.

"¿Sucedio algo?" empezo a preguntar Marc, bastante intrigado y sorprendido de que Anarka, Jagged y Vivica parecieran conocerse. Nathaniel recordo que no le había contado a Marc la historia que condujo la akumatización de Desesperada. Aurore, Wayhem y Mireille también estaba intrigados por el desenlace de la historia.

"Más tarde se los cuento" respondió Marinette con una sonrisa tímida recordando los eventos. Todos siguieron charlando hasta que Jagged y Clara tuvieron que cortar la llamada. Por supuesto, no sin antes tomar algunos pedidos de diseños

"Oh, por cierto Marinette espero que no te moleste hacer algunas comisiones para mi, Vivica y para Clara mientras estes fuera de París" comento el peli morado apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

"Asi es, por que no apreciaríamos más que usar, las maravillas que esta dama puede crear." secundo Clara con una de sus rimas habituales.

"Jagged nos ha contado lo buena que eres en el diseño, espero que no te moleste" añadió Vivica, actualmente un poco más emocionada de enterarse de que Marinette fue la que creo las gafas de Jagged e hizo la portada de uno de sus albumnes.

Marinette se sonrojo ligeramente cuando todos la miraron con alegría por la petición, notando que sus padres eran los más felices de todos ellos, esperando que aceptara. Bueno, no es como si fuera a negarse.

"Esta bien" Todos soltaron un grito de alegría al oír eso.

"¡Bien, te pagare lo de siempre y recuerda, hazlo al estilo Rock and Roll!" exclamo Jagged antes de que Penny cortara la llamada. La azabache soltó un suspiro mientras se reclinaba en el sofa, Eevee se acurruco contra ella haciendo que le sonriera.

"Realmente ha sido un día" Murmuro la azabache para si msima.

"Y todavía no termina" respondio Rolland antes de que Tom apareciera detrás de él con el pastel de color rosa decorado con fresas que habían hecho.

"¿Quien quieres pastel?" pregunto a lo que muchos contestaron inmediatamente alegremente antes de que Tom sacara su télefono "Bien, una foto antes de cortar el pastel, reunanse" Inmediatamente, Sabine, Rolland, Gina, Adrien, Marc, Kagami y Luka se situaron cerca de Marinette, la azabache tropezo por un momento con el rubio y lo miro, dedicandole una sonrisa pequeña antes de mirar a la camara con Eevee saltando a sus brazos antes de que su padre tomara la foto para alegría de todos.

Minutos más tarde, Marinette se recosto en su cama, mirando al techo, ya todos se habían ido, sus padres y sus abuelos le dijeron que limpiarian todo por lo que podía irse. Eevee estaba a su lado en la cama, comiendo un pedazo de pastel y los caramelos que había traido para ella "Fue hermoso lo que hizo Adrien y los demás a ti," dijo la kwami sentándose cerca de Marinette, "Eso significa que les importas mucho" añadió

"Si, el hecho de que Rose, Juleka y Nathaniel se hayan disculpado me hace sentir bastante feliz." la azabache sonrió alegremente antes de soltar un suspiro triste, llevando sus manos donde estaba su corazón "Por otro lado, Adrien... una parte de mi se siente triste por que no me correspondiera y otra me siento feliz por decirselo ¿debería sentirme así? Por que al final... es frustrante que todo lo que haya hecho no sirviera de nada" bajo la cabeza al recordar todos sus intentos fallidos de confesarse al rubio al igual que los momentos buenos que paso con el oji esmeralda.

Tikki inmediatamente nego con la cabeza, apresurando a poner sus patas cerca de su mejilla y hacer que la azabache se volteara a mirarla "No digas eso, todo valio la pena por que lo hiciste con todo tu corazón, no por que te haya rechazado significa que es un fracaso" la kwami acaricio la mejilla con suavidad a su portadora para darle consuelo.

Marinette le sonrió a su kwami antes de tomarla entre sus manos "No sé que haría sin ti, Tikki" fruncio las cejas en ese momentos, sus ojos azules reflejando la tristeza que sentía "Esta tarde tendré que quitarme los pendientes ¿verdad?" pregunto con algo de desilusión. Realmente dolería separarse de Tikki.

"Es lo que acordaste con el maestro Fu" respondio la kwami de la creación con tristeza por igual antes de darle una sonrisa "No te preocupes, estoy segura que Luka será un buen portador, ya lo ha demostrado" dijo en un intento de darle animo a su portador.

Eso hizo que Marinette recuperara su sonrisa, pero la tristeza seguía allí "Si, yo también"

Las orejas de Eevee se alzaron de repente "Vee" alerto a Tikki, sabiendo que ella se ocultaba en alguna parte si alguien venía. La kwami roja se escondio dentro de la cola esponjada de Eevee cuando Sabine abrio la trampilla.

"¿Marinette quisieras ver esto por un segundo?" Marinette parpadeo confundida antes de bajar las escaleras.

"¿Que es, mamá?" pregunto la azabache se levantara y caminara hacia su madre, la cual le sonrió y le entrego dos fotos. La azabache se sorprendió al ver que eran las fotos que su padre les tomo. Por supuesto Tom salia justo al frente de la camara dado que quería incluirse

"Tu abuela nos dijo que compraste un dije para Eevee, tu padre quería que llevaras algo para recordarlo" dijo Sabine al ver la alegría en su hija la cual no tardo en abrazarla.

"Es perfecto mamá, muchas gracias" la oji azul inmediatamente se dirigio al dije de Eevee que estaba en el escritorio de su computadora, lo tomo y corto la foto con cuidado antes de colocarla dentro del dije. "¡Eevee! ¡Tengo algo para ti!" exclamo haciendo que las orejas del pokémon se alzaran y saliera corriendo a donde estaba la oji azul.

"¡Ee vee!" Eevee salto a la silla de la computadora de Marinette, mirando con curiosidad el objeto que tenía en sus manos antes de que la azabache lo pusiera en su cuello con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando le mosotro.

"Esto es especial, ¿sabes, Eevee? Nos recordara donde esta nuestra familia" Eevee miro la foto con cuidado, antes de saltar alegremente hacia Marinette la cual la recibio con los brazos abiertos, riendo cuando cayo al suelo mientras Sabine miraba enternecida la escena.


	5. Spark 3.2 - ¡El adios de Lady Bug! ¡La llegada de Chanceuse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui, me tome la libertad de hacer esta segunda parte antes de hacer el cap 4, originalmente no iba a hacerla, pero lo considere y decidi hacerla. Un poco de Marichat aqui y algo de Luka por ahi. Bueno sin más que lo disfruten

Suspiro temblorosamente, sus manos se dirigian a sus aretes. Miro la profunda tristeza en los ojos de su kwami, a pesar de la sonrisa en sus labios.

La extrañaria, sin duda la extrañaria.

Pero tenía que seguir con su vida.

"Tikki, renuncio a ti" esas palabras resonaron en el aire, un dolor haciendo eco en su corazón cuando el kwami una volvio al miraculous con una luz rosa. Miro los aretes por una última vez antes de cerrar la caja.

+++++++++

Rasgo las cuerdas de su guitarra, sus dedos siguiendo el ritmo que le indicaban seguir. Suspirando y abriendo sus ojos turquesas, mirando el atardecer. Ya pasaron algunas horas desde que termino la fiesta de Marinette, mañana se iria, ya acordo decirle a Juleka que se reunirían en el aero puerto.

Luka entonces recordo como le había confesado su amor a Marinette y no se arrepintio, se alegraba de haberlo hecho a pesar de saber que no le correspondería. Se recargo en la silla, mirando hacia el cielo anaranjado y el sol que empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

"¿Luka?" Juleka se acerco a su hermano, haciendo que el volteara para verla, inmediatamente el noto que la melodía de su hermana sonaba triste, resonando con acordes deprimentes. "También le extrañare..." comento en voz baja.

"Todos lo haremos" corrigio en voz baja el oji turquesa mientras Juleka se sentaba a su lado. Ella estaba nerviosa, quería decirle algo importante, probablemente respecto a Marinette. Él todavía se sentía culpable por no haberselo dicho, no era típico de él no contarle algo a su hermana, en especial cuando era bastante importante. "Puedes hablar sobre eso, sabes" rasgueo las cuerdas de su guitarra en una melodía que sabía que calmaría a su hermana, era lo menos que podía hacer siendo el culpable de que ahora ella se encontrara así.

Vio con satisfacción como sus hombros tensos bajaban un poco y se relajaba visiblemente, pero permaneció callada. A Luka no le importaba, era paciente, esperaría el tiempo necesario hasta que Juleka se sintiera totalmente segura y comoda para contarselo.

La oji naranja respiro hondo para relajarse antes de voltear a ver a su hermano. "Alya ... no se lo tomara bien" Dijo con incomodidad, solo podía imaginar la reacción de la morena al enterarse y por la forma en que la oji avellana había estado actuando en estos días respecto al tema de Marinette, lo más probable es que fuera akumatizada.

Luka llego a esa conclusión también. Sabía que su hermana estaba perdida en la cuestión de elegir a quien creer, por lo general ella iría donde Rose la llevaría, por que la pequeña rubia era una luz en una infinita oscurada a los ojos de Juleka, una luz que brillaba con inocencia e iba libremente a donde creería que fuera mejor pero que también se perdería facilmente si era engañada por las ilusiones que Lila haría para confundirla.

Era una cuestión preocupante. Lila no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacer quedar mal a Marinette incluso si ella no estaba. Era como si se le entregara la loteria ya que ella estaría envenenando la mente de Alya con sus mentiras para acabar de romper la amistad que ella y Marinette tenían. Por mucho que Luka quisiera ayudarla por su bien y por el de Marinette, tampoco podría hacer algo por alguien que no quería ver la realidad frente a sus ojos y no confiaba ciegamente en la persona que siempre estuvo con ella y conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. "Ella debe ver lo que hizo mal en primer lugar" dijo el peli negro luego de reflexionar antes de levantarse dejando la guitara a un lado y poner sus manos en los hombros de su hermana. Sabiendo que algo más perturbaba a su hermana "No pienses en eso ahora, solo hazlo hasta que llegue el momento." Juleka lo miro antes de bajar la vista nuevamente, jugando con sus dedos.

"Aun así me preocupa un poco Marinette. Me arrepiento de no haberle dicho nada o hacer algo ..." Dijo con melancolía la peli negra, se había disculpado y Marinette la había perdonado, pero aun así, sentía como un pequeño peso la hundía lentamente a un oceano oscuro cuando pensaba respecto a todo el asunto relacionado con Lila, todo el daño que le causo a ella y a su hermano de forma involuntaria con sus dudas hacia ellos. Estaba volviendo a lo mismo, lo sabía. Era como una cadena sin fin; no creía que Marinette era mala a proposito o mesquiza, claro que no, era sincera aunque tropezaba debes en cuando con algunas mentiras o caía en las situaciones en las que la empujaban pero siempre se levantaba pero tampoco podía decir mucho de Lila, era díficil decir algo de ella cuando sentía que había algo que cubría su tono y hacia díficil decir algo diferente a la apariencia anciosa e inocente que mostraba.

No, no pienses en eso, Marinette no es una mentirosa, ella odiaba las mentiras y las injusticias, así era ella, ella... "ella fue la que rompio mi maldición fotografica y la que me dio sus diseños para que los modelara en primer lugar" se recordo a sí misma la oji naranja a lo que Luka solo pudo abrazarla. Era un comienzo, Juleka ya no estaba confundida al respecto de quien era realmente Marinette, despues de todo, lo que describia Lila era solo una ilusión oscura de la azabache pero que no duro en desvanecerse cuando Juleka vio a tráves de ella y la comparo con la verdadera Marinette. Solo había que guiarla un poco y al fin vería a tráves de todas los engaños de Lila.

"No tienes que presionarte mucho, Juleka, estabas confundida, no querías dudar de ninguno" le animó suavemente el oji turquesa, por supuesto él sabía que Rose e Ivan también tenían sus dudas, pero no tenían ningún rencor contra ninguno, aunque Ivan todavía no había visto a tráves de la ilusión de Lila, al menos, Rose y su hermana lo hicieron "Marinette te perdono y yo también lo hice, pero tu y Rose tienen que perdonarse a si mismas para entenderlo" El peli negro le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hermana menor que sonrió y correspondió su abrazo felizmente.

"Gracias... Luka" murmuro en voz baja la peli negra con mechones morados antes de separarse y levantarse, "Hablaré con Rose respecto a esto," Juleka saco su télefono, sabiendo que Rose se sentiría algo deprimida también desde la fiesta. Luka asintió antes de dirigirse a su camarote, tomando su guitarra y caminando por los corredores. Cuando alzo la vista, se sorprendió mucho al ver una caja negra con grabados rojos muy familiares depositada en su cama.

Inmediatamente el oji turquesa reviso su télefono, no había ninguna notificación en las noticias sobre un ataque akuma, a menos que nadie lo supiera, no tenía más explicación por que esa caja estaría ahí. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Sass que ocurria, abrió la tapa antes de que una luz roja saliera de ella, espera ¿roja?

Luka vio sorprendido como un kwami rojo con motas negras aparecia ante él, fue cuando noto que en la caja no estaba el miraculous de la serpiente, si no, un par de aretes... Aretes... un momento ¿Estos no eran los miraculous de Lady Bug?

La kwami sonrió, entendiendo el shock del oji turquesa, "Hola Luka" saludo amigablemente y con aparente alegría, pero Luka pudo percibir la tristeza que emanaba de ella, podía decir que la kwami estaba apunto de romperse en sollozos.

Él solo pudo tomarla entre sus manos mientras veía como algunas lágrimas empezaban a salir de las esquinas de los ojos de la kwami "Esta bien" susurro en voz baja haciendo que la kwami soltara un pequeño sollozo antes de que liberara su llanto. La mente de Luka estaba confundida y llena de preguntas que quería que fueran respondidas, pero él esperaría. Esto era más importante.

+++++++++++

Multimouse veía la escena desde el techo, "Adios... Tikki" susurro la azabache, una sonrisa triste en su rostro mientras sostenía a Eevee entre sus brazos, el pokémon la miro preocupada al ver las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo y sus orejas bajaron cuando dirigio su vista hacia Tikki.

Había conocido a la criatura roja por poco tiempo, pero era muy agradable y le entristecia que tuvieran que separarse pronto. No entendía por que, pero sabía que era importante, bastante importante para Marinette, pudo ver que tan cercana era esa criatura roja, lo feliz que la hacía y lo mucho que la quería.

"Vee" Eevee gimió haciendo que Marinette reaccionara y le acariciara su cabeza, sonriendole con suaviadad y tristeza cuando se volteo.

"La veremos de nuevo ..." animo en voz baja, dándole un último vistazo a la escena, sus ojos azules llenos de profunda tristeza, pero contenían también esperanza antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

++++++++++

Tikki termino de llorar, le había explicado que Lady Bug se iría y que dejaba su miraculous a su cuidado. A Luka le sorprendio mucho la noticia, pero lo comprendia. Según Tikki, Lady Bug estaba pasando por muchos problemas en su vida civil y tenía que recuperarse de las heridas que influyeron esos problemas. Eso le recordaba a Luka a Marinette.

Pensar que Lady Bug estaba pasando por estos problemas, sea cuales sean, le hizo pensar que realmente debería tomar su lugar. No la estaba remplazando, solamente tomando su lugar temporalmente hasta que estuviera mejor y regresara, pero tenía dudas "¿Por que yo? ¿No pudo decirle a alguien más como Rena Rouge o los demás heroes?" pregunto en voz baja el oji turquesa, no quería incluir a Chloe, ella estaba fuera por varias razones y estaba seguro que Tikki lo sabía.

"Ella confía en ti, demostraste que eres bueno para ocupar su lugar desde hace un tiempo, tienes una mente aguda y estoy segura que sabras como usar el amuleto encantado cuando llegue el momento" respondió la kwami de forma optimista, Luka solo pudo suponer que fue por las veces en que la había ayudado como Viperion. Entonces la expresión de Tikki cayo un poco cuando tuvo que responder la otra pregunta "sobre los demás... sus problemas también los incluye a ellos... ella podría confiar en Ryoku, pero esta al tanto de su vida civil desde que ocurrio la akumatización de su madre, además ella también a sido akumatizada más de una vez y no podía arriesgarse. Tu por otro lado mantienes la calma en todo momento, puede que fueras akumatizado en Silencer, pero puedo ayudarte si no sabes como lidiar con eso" la kwami le dio otra sonrisa al final a lo que Luka asintió, no evitando sonreír también.

"Ya veo, esta bien, lo haré" respondio con determinación el oji turquesa. Si Lady Bug confiaba en el para que pudiera ocupar su lugar mientras ella no estaba, lo haría.

"Por cierto, tienes que reunirte en la torre iffel con Chat Noir pronto para que pueda conocerte" le aviso la kwami a su nuevo portador

Luka frunció el ceño "Espero que no se lo tome mal" murmuro en voz baja, la melodía que reproducia Chat Noir gritaba los sentimientos que sentía por ella, el solo odía asumir como se sentiría con esto.

"No, Lady Bug le eplico de su partida antes, él sabe que ocuparas su lugar," dijo la oji morada con la cabeza gacha, pero por mucho que el chico tratara de ocultarlo, tanto ella y Marinette sabían que él estaba destrozado.

"Ahora que lo pienso ¿como explicaran esto a la ciudad?" pregunto Luka ante ese detalle a lo que Tikki solo sonrió de forma optimista.

"Ella y Chat Noir lo tenían arreglado," respondio la kwami roja con simpleza.

"Realmente tenían todo planeado ¿eh?" Bien, no estaba más de ser cuidadoso si era así, era mejor prevenir que curar "¿Y que pasara con los otros héroes?" otro detalle que no había pensado ¿Tendría que usar los antigos héroes? Si ese era el caso tendría que encontrar a alguien más que usara el miraculous de la serpiente, ya no podía usarlo por obvias razones.

Tikki nego con la cabeza, "No puedo decir sus identidades, Lady Bug decidió que deberías elegirlos tu mismo con la ayuda de Chat Noir" por mucho que ellos se lo tomaran mal, ya no podían confiar en ellos por que Alya, Max, Kim y Nino rompieron la fe que Marinette tenia en ellos. Además, no creía que Luka se tomara bien saber las identidades de los otros héroes.

"¿Y también puedo decir que es por los problemas que ella tiene verdad?" pregunto Luka, el podía decir que esa era la razon por la que lo necesitaban más a él y a Ryoku en las semanas anteriores.

"No sabemos como podría afectar a la gente sobre que tomes el lugar de Lady Bug mucho menos los demás," explico la kwami, sabiendo de ante mano que los demás estarían muy mal con respecto a ese tema y eso le hizo pensar en cierta rubia. "Chloe esta fuera del juego ya que revelo su identidad y Lady Bug decidio que no debería darselo por que Hawk Moth podría atacar a su familia y seres queridos, ya lo hizo en el día de los héroes y con Miraculer" añadió

"Entiendo" respondió Luka, poniendo los miraculous en sus orejas, nadie notaría la diferencia de los que tenía en su modo de camuflaje, Luka puso la caja dentro de una gabeta junto sus otros aretes "¿Que debo decir?" pregunto

"Tienes que decir, Tikki Motas!" respondio sensilamente la kwami con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien, Tikki, Motas!" se sintió extraño decir eso, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con Sass así que sería raro estar con Tikki de ahora en adelante.

Luka cerro los ojos cuando una luz lo envolvio, el traje y la mascara aparecieron sobre él, se miro en el espejo, a diferencia de Lady Bug, tenía una bufanda negra en el cuello que terminaba en rojo con puntos negros, el color negro en su traje se extendía de sus brazos pasando por su estomago hasta sus muslos, el color rojo con motas negras estaba sobre su pecho, hombros, ante brazos y pies. El antifas llevaba un poco más de negro que el de Lady Bug y su cabello era negro en su totalidad por primera vez en años. "bien, hagamos esto" murmuro el músico mientras salia por la ventana de su barco y sacaba el yo-yo, lanzandolo hacia un poste y tirando de el para impulsarse, siendo lanzado por los aires, pero consiguio no estrellar contra la pared. El suspiro, esto sería algo díficil.

++++++++

Chat Noir ya estaba en la torre Iffel, mirando en la ciudad con tristeza, le había entregado a Chamack el video como lo acordo con Lady Bug y acordaron una entrevista esa misma noche cuando le explico todo. Solo tenía que esperar a su nuevo compañero...

Supiro con tristeza, realmente se alegro de haber pasado la noche ayer con Lady Bug, el miraculous de la mariquita debio haber sido entregado ya, solamente tenía que esperar. Sería díficil, no, bastante complicado acostumbrarse a esta nueva rutina y trtar de sobrellevar todo. Una parte de su vida se estaba derrumbando, con la partida de Lady Bug, nada sería lo mismo en París, pero haría lo mejor que podía. Era una promesa que cumpliría.

Eso significaba que tendría que tomarse las cosas un poco más en serio. Tuvo tiempo para reflexionar y se dio cuenta de muchos de sus errores, quería decir, no se arrepentia de coquetear con Lady Bug y hacer lo posible para conquistarla, pero si se arrepentía de llevarlo bastante lejos o sentirse celoso y molesto cuando ella lo rechazaba. Lo que sucedió con Sirena, Helador y Glaciador eran dos ejemplos perfectos ¿Debería contar con Papá Lobo? Bueno técnicamente no fue por celos y tampoco podía corresponder los sentimientos que Marinette tenía por Chat Noir, a pesar de que causaron la akumatización de su padre por rechazar a su hija.

Él se detuvo en esos pensamiento. Estaba algo confundido dado que Marinette le gustaba Chat Noir a pesar de que estaba enamorada de él como Adrien, pero los sentimientos cambian ¿no? debio ser una fase por algunos coqueteos y... oh, dios mio, le había coqueteado a Marinette! No es de extrañar que la chica se haya enamorado de su alter ego.

Sacudio la cabeza para desviar esos pensamientos y centrarse en lo importante, recordando lo que Lady Bug siempre le repetía acerca de no salir con nadie como héroes. Ella tenía razón y sintió algo hipocrita dado que sabía que no podía salir con Marinette dado que la pondría en peligro si alguien se enteraba que salían, pero no le hizo mucho caso a Lady Bug cuando le insistia sobre sus sentimientos y saber sus identidades.

"¿Estas bien?" Chat Noir casi salto cuando oyó la voz detrás de él, sus cabellos se erizaron cuando miro hacia atrás, viendo a un chico con un traje de tématica de catarina detrás de él. Inmediatamente junto dos y dos y asumio que era su nuevo compañero.

"Eh, si ... ¿supongo que eres mi nuevo compañero?" pregunto Chat Noir, sintiendose algo pesado al decir esas palabras.

"Así es, espero que no te lo tomes a mal" comento Luka cuando oyó las notas decaídas y algo desafinadas de la melodía del portador del miraculous de gato negro.

"Nah, por supuesto que no, es gatastico conocerte..." Chat Noir dejo caer las palabras cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de su nuevo compañero a lo que Luka se apresuro para presentarse:

"Chanceuse" respondió el oji azul con una sonrisa al pensar en el nombre. Significaba oportunidad en fránces y en esta situación llegaba a ser bastante cierto.

"Hablando de suerte ¿eh?" murmuro el felino algo divertido por el nombre de su nuevo compañero, Chanceuse solo se encogio de hombros y sonrió ladinamente.

"Los titulos de Mariquita no quedarían bien conmigo, prefiero dejarselos a Lady Bug" contesto algo divertido y con sincerdad, por que era muy cierto que no podía pensar en un nombre de mariquita que quedara con él.

"Si, solo a ella le quedarían bien" Chat Noir sonrió con cierta nostalgia, recordando la noche en que vio a Lady Bug una última vez, todavía no odía creer que fue la última vez que vio a su Lady, estaba en parte contento y triste de que pudiera confesarle lo que sentía por ella al menos una última vez. Chanceuse le miro con preocupación y antes de que pudiera preguntar si estaba bien Chat Noir se adelanto: "Oh, mira la hora, le avise a Najad Chamack para anunciarselo a la ciudad" comento levantándose.

Chanceuse le miro antes de levantarse, resignandose para hablar sobre esto con Chat Noir en otra ocación "Es mejor terminar con esto en cuanto antes." dijo tomando su yoyo y lanzandolo a los aires, tanto él como Chat Noir fueron por los techos para ir a la televisora.

++++++++++++++

Najad Chamack estaba nerviosa, nunca jamas penso en dar una noticia así. Ya había visto el contenido del video que le envio Chat Noir de Lady Bug. Estaba bastante triste por la heroína de París, se pregunto brevemente como se encontraba ella y que le estaba pasando. Por desgracia, no podría asegurarlo, quería encontrar una forma de ayudarla y averiguar que estaba pasando, pero lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarse de que las malas lenguas no se expandieran. Despues de todo, Lady Bug hizo mucho por ellos, tenía que agradecerselo.

Vio que el camarografo dio la señal para comenzar con la grabación y asintió, enderezandose en su silla con su porte profecional "Interrumpimos este programa para darles un anuncio especial e importante por parte de nuestra querída heroína, Lady Bug." Dijo con seridad, dándola señal para que el video en el fondo detrás de ella se reproduciera.

Lady Bug apareció sobre una azotea con una mirada seria "Hola, vengo a decirle a toda París algo muy importante, sé que todos ustedes están confundidos por esta noticia repentina y me gustaría que fuera algo bueno." Muchas personas en su casa veían las noticias desde sus casas. Marinette de entre todas ellas, veía la tele nerviosa y anciosa "Sé que todos en París confian en mi para mantener la ciudad a salvo, pero muchos olvidan que a pesar de ser una heroína, no soy perfecta y tengo una vida que cuidar detrás de la mascara." Lady Bug soltó un largo suspiro, poniendo una mano en su pecho mientras miraba con pesar a la cámara "Lamento decirles que algo sucedió en mi vida civil y ... tengo que dejar París por un tiempo"

"¿¡QUE!?" Alya se encontró gritando con sus hermanas, totalmente incrédulas por lo que oían así como muchas personas, excepto una. Lila veía su computador en las noticias con incrédulidad y también una enfermiza alegría. Nathalie también veía las noticias, rápidamente enviando un mensaje a su jefe para que se apresurara a verla en cuanto estuviera desocupado.

"Oh por dios" murmuro Sabine mientras Marinette se revolvia junto a ella mirando las expresiones de sus padres y abuelos. Eevee sentada en su regazo tratando de reconfortarla.

Lady Bug cerró los ojos, continuando con su explicación: "Sé que les prometi que cuidaría de la ciudad, pero en estos momentos no puedo hacerlo ... corro el riesgo de terminar akumatizada gracias a esta situación que me ha afectado tanto, por que ¿como podría proteger París si yo termino akumatizada y nadie puede purificar el akuma? Lo más probable es que lástime a los seres importantes para mi junto a la ciudad y darle la victoria a Hawk Moth." hizo una pausa, abriendo sus ojos con la determinación que era caracteristica en ella. Una sonrisa confiada apareció en sus labios "Sin embargo, no se preocupen, dejaré a alguien de confianza temporalmente para que proteja la ciudad hasta que me recupere y vuelva. Realmente lamento darle esta noticia y sé que muchos tienen preguntas y dudas, pero no se preocupen, confio en que él y Chat Noir harán lo mejor para proteger la ciudad. Lady Bug Fuera" hizo un saludo y la imagen se congelo, dejando a muchos parisinos en total shock.

Najad espero unos momentos antes de tomar la palabra: "Como ya oyeron, Lady Bug dejara la ciudad para recuperarse de lo que este pasandole, sin embargo, confiemos en que Chat Noir y nuestro nuevo héroe harán todo lo posible para proteger a París" Ella no iba a permitir que hubiera duda alguna en su tono de voz y su rostro. En este momento, todos tenían que tener confianza en la persona en que Lady Bug confio para ser su remplazo y en Chat Noir.

"Y así será" una voz llamo la atención de todos e hizo que la cámara volteara, revelando a tanto Chat Noir como un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules en la entrada "ninguno de nosotros piensa defraudar ni a Lady Bug ni a nadie" añadió el peli negro con seriedad. Sabiendo que no tenía que dudar de si mismo, despues de todo, necesitaba que la ciudad confiara en él y evitar que Lady Bug se preocupara donde quiera que estuviera.

"Oh, entonces tu eres el que remplazara a Lady Bug, es un gusto que tu y Chat Noir hayan venido esta noche para aclarar nuestras dudas" dijo la peli rosa oscuro dándole la bienvenida a ambos héroes.

Chanceuse negó con la cabeza, mirando a la mujer de ojos dorados grisaceos "Solo para aclarar, no soy un remplazo, nunca podría llegar a ser como Lady Bug, sin embargo, ella me confió una tarea y voy a cumplirla a comode lugar." declaro el oji azul con seriedad a lo que Chat Noir asintió con la cabeza.

"Entiendo ¿Podrías acercarte y decirnos cual es tu nombre?" pregunto Chamack a lo que Chanceuse asintió con su cabeza, caminando hacia donde estaba Chamack junto a su compañero.

"Mi nombre es Chanceuse y en nombre de Lady Bug voy a proteger a París junto a Chat Noir" Marinette sonrió al ver esto, sintiendose un poco más tranquila, no le gustaba poner ese peso encima sobre Luka, sin embargo, sabía que podía confiar en él para proteger a todos.

Najad asintió con gusto ante el héroe de color rojo, sonriendo "Espero que no les moleste hacerles algunas preguntas"

"Adelante, este gato esta preparado para todo lo que le lancen" respondió Chat Noir con un guiño y una sonrisa brillante, Marinette rodó los ojos pero sonrió con cariño. Realmente extrañaria a su gatito.

"Chat Noir ¿podrías darnos más detalles de su partida?" pregunto la oji dorada griceasa a lo que Chat Noir dejo caer su sonrisa por un breve momento, recordando la mirada triste en los ojos de su lady antes de asentir con su cabeza:

"Si, desde hace un tiempo ha tenido problemas en su vida civil por lo que ella me contó. Ha sido muy díficil para ella lidiar con eso, aunque no pude averiguar que sucedia exactamente, las cosas por las que estaba pasando My Lady no eran eactamente muy buenas." Lila al oír eso, sonrió levemente. Si ese era el caso, quería conocer a las personas que le dieron tantos problemas a ese insecto, ciertamente tenía que agradecerselo.

En casa de Marc, Velinda, Nathaniel y Marc, fruncieron el ceño con preocupación, preguntándose quien le había hecho daño a Lady Bug como para que incluso tuviera que irse. Muchos otros se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta, bastante molestos por esto.

"Espero que ninguno tenga problemas trabajando con el otro." Comento Chamack algo preocupada. Dudaba que era fácil para Chat Noir aceptar que Lady Bug se fue y tener a Chanceuse en su lugar, incluso para ella era díficil aceptarlo.

"Estoy bastante seguro que no tendré problema alguno con Chat Noir" respondió Chanceuse con una sonrisa despues de todo ya había trabajado como Viperion con él y ninguno tuvo problema entre ellos. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, que él hecho de que él usara ahora el miraculous de Lady Bug y no supiera su identidad haría más díficil la dinamica. Despues de todo era doloroso para Chat Noir el hecho de que ahora trabaje con él cuando estuvo con Lady Bug por tanto tiempo. Era un giro de 360 grados.

"Admito que fue díficil aceptar el hecho de que Lady Bug se iría, sin embargo, haré lo mejor para ayudar a Chanceuse y trabajar con él," contesto Chat noir con una sonrisa amplia, pero el nuevo portador de la mariquita vio a tráves de él y oyó una melodía triste, que luchaba por reproducir la melodía llena de vida y energía anterior "Además, unos minutos de conocerlo y él ya me agrada" añadió el oji verde a lo que el oji azul sonrió un poco.

Najad asintió, complacida por la respuesta "Bien, última pregunta... Chanceuse, como te siente ahora que Lady Bug te dio esta responsabilidad?" pregunto con cuidado la oji dorada grisacea a lo que Chanceuse reflexiono por unos segundo antes de hablar:

"Es díficil asimilarlo todavía, honestamente no esperaba que fuera elegido para tomar su lugar temporalmente, pero como dije antes, haré todo a mi alcance para proteger la ciudad junto a Chat Noir en nombre de Lady Bug" respondio con determinación en su voz. El protegería a París, por que no podía permitir que Hank Moth pusiera sus manos en los miraculous y les hiciera daño a su familia y amigos. Sobre todo, no podía permitir que Marinette volviera a un hogar destruido.

Muchos gritaron de alegría por la declaración de Chanceuse. Najad se dirigió a la camara "Ya los oyeron, eso es todo por hoy, gracias por venir" la mujer estrecho la mano con ambos super heroes que no tardaron en salir por las puertas de la televisora.

"¿Realmente crees que no tendras problemas conmigo?" pregunto Chanceuse con duda, sorprendiendo a Chat Noir y haciendo que volteara "Sé que es doloroso el hecho de que remplace una persona que es muy importante para ti, no quiero que eso nos afecte si vamos a trabajar juntos" señalo el oji azul.

Chat Noir bajo la cabeza. Sabiendo que Chanceuse tenia razón, era bastante duro para él pero tampoco creía que tendría problemas, quería decir... tenía que acostumbrarse ¿correcto? "Lo es... pero... le prometí a Lady Bug que te ayudaría y no tendría problema alguno, lo voy a cumplir. No quiero decepcionarla cuando sé que esta contando conmigo para proteger París..." respondio con cuidado el oji verde antes de darle una sonrisa juguetona al otro "y además, este gato no tiene pelos en la lengua, no mentí cuando dije que me agradabas" dijo haciendo que Chanceuse no pudiera evitar sonreír

"Es bueno saberlo" con esto, ambos heroes salieron del edificio, separandose y lledo a diferentes direcciones.

++++++++++++

Lila no podía estar más feliz actualmente, se encontraba riendo y saltando alegremente en su cama cuando oyó el reportaje. Poco le importo lo demás sobre Chanceuse y Chat Noir. Despues de todo el nuevo 'héroe' solamente era un amateur que seguramente haría todo mal mientras que ese gato estaría perdido sin su amada Lady Bug. "YA ERA HORA DE QUE ESE INSECTO SE LARGARA," grito con pura felicidad mientras se debajaba caer en la cama.

Una gran sonrisa maliciosa adoranando sus labios. Lo mejor de todo es que esa estúpida buena para nada le dio una buena oportunidad para hacerla quedar mal ante Alya y muchos más, al fin la quítaria del altar en que todos la tenían puesta. Si todo salia bien, en algún momento alguno de los héroes podría llegar a ser akumatizado, o si, podria imaginar a ese gato pulgoso fuera akumatizado por el hecho de no poder defender a ese bicho asqueroso y pelearse con Chance-lo que sea.

Oyó su télefono sonar, su sonrisa se amplio cuando lo tomo y vio el número de Alya con un mensaje. "Lila ¿podrías explicarme que esta pasando? ¿que sucedio con Lady Bug?"

Lila se rio a carcajadas, llena de emoción y felicidad enferma, sin embargo, retuvo la tentación para evitar enviar algún mensaje que 'explicara' el por que ese insecto abandono la ciudad. "Lo siento Alya, pero me siento triste en este momento, no entiendo por que Lady Bug al final quiso irse cuando trate de detenerla y decirle que luchara por Paris ¿te parece si mañana te explico? me sentíria mejor hacerlo en persona" De todos sus compañeros, ella era la más útil; era una buena defensora, le prestaba la mayor atención, se tragaba todo lo que decía y lo mejor de todo, es que la hacía más popular con cada entrevista para ese tonto blog suyo.

"Esta bien, chica, no te preocupes. No puedo imaginar como te sientes ahora" Lila leyo con poca atención el mensaje, sin embargo, resoplo con buen humor.

"Por supuesto que no" se burlo la italiana con pura satisfacción. Lo mejor sería ver la cara de Adrien y Marinette cuando hablara sobre esto y aquello de Lady Bug a Alya. Es obvio que la azabache odiaría lo que le estaría diciendo a Alya, solamente viendo impotente y sin poder hacer nada en lo absoluto. Tal vez podría conseguir que se akumatizara esta vez. El pensamiento la hizo emocionarse a un más. Era una muy buena idea y podría asegurarlo con otro de los 'accidentes' que tenía con ella.

Adrien por otro lado, bueno, honestamente no quería romperlo más de lo que ya estaba, quería que se quedara como así, despues de todo era bastante util que no dijera nada incluso con lo que hizo Lady Bug cuando se conocieron. Sabía que a él no le gustaría pensar así de Lady Bug, pero podía sembrar varias dudas sobre ella tanto en el como en todos su estúpidos compañeros.

Oh, no podía esperar hasta mañana.  
++++++++++

"Tikki, motas fuera" dijo Chanceuse tras aterrizar en la cubierta del barco. Tikki se separo de Luka y le dio una brillante sonrisa.

"Lo hiciste bastante bien," elogio a lo que Luka le devolvio la sonrisa pero luego nego con la cabeza.

"Gracias, Tikki, pero tengo que demostrarle a la ciudad que puedo hacer esto" contesto en voz baja. Era un cambio abrupto para la ciudad, solo podía imaginar el escandalo que habría mañana en su escuela, sin duda esta noticia estaría circulando en la ciudad por días e incluso semana.

"Sé que lo harás. Lady Bug y yo tenemos mucha fe en ti" Luka le sonrió a la kwami antes de que el estomago de esta gruñera, haciendo que la kwami se avergonzara mientras Luka se reía divertido.

"Vamos a conseguirte algo de comida, ¿quieres algo en especifico?" pregunto el peli negro con mechas azules dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a dentro de su casa flotante.

"Unas galletas estarían bien," respondió la kwami de ojos morados con una sonrisa mientras se escondía en la chaqueta de Luka cuando se dirigieron a la cocina, el oji turquesa podía asumir que su madre y hermana estaban en la sala al oír la tele a un alto volumen desde donde estaba.

"Creo que todavía hay en la despensa, por otro lado, supongo que tendré que visitar la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng muy seguido para conseguir más" comento el joven músico de repente recordando que su madre siempre se la antojaria algo dulce e iria por un bocadillo nocturno. Tikki solo tarareo cuando Luka menciono el nombre de los padres de Marinette, una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios sin que el oji azul lo notara.

+++++++++++++

Marinette termino de empacar la nueva ropa que se pondría, su abuela le dijo que un amigo las recogera a las 7 de la mañana. Ella no pudo evitar pensar en el impacto que la noticia dejo en la ciudad. La ponía bastante nerviosa, tanto ella como Tikki sabían era que Luka debía buscar nuevos portadores, no creía que pudiera confiar en alguno de los que ella había elegido con lo que sucedió con Lila. No estaba segura de que decir de Chloe, a pesar de que la defendiera algunas veces, perder a Sabrina puede haberle dolido mucho y lo bueno que había logrado podría venirse a abajo.

"Me pregunto como se lo tomaría" murmuro en voz baja la azabache, casi esperando oír la voz de Tikki antes de que la oji azul suspirara con una sonrisa melancolica. "Será un gran cambio no tenerla" apreto los labios antes de caminar hacia la azotea para tomar algo de aire fresco, evitando despertar a Eevee que se encontraba dormida.

La azabache se estremecio ligeramente por el frio de la noche pero no se inmuto, en su lugar se apoyo en la barandilla mirando la luna antes de oír un golpe sordo detrás de ella, provocando que ella volteara para encontrar cara a cara con Chat Noir.

"¿Marinette?" pregunto el rubio al verla allí. El iba a casa, pero no estaba de más dar un paseo para despejarse. Todavía estaba pensando en Lady Bug y en la noticia de su ida de París. Probablemente nadie se lo tomaría bien y más de uno se haya sorprendido, pero era lo mejor, no podían arriegarse que fuera más lástimada y que su miraculous cayera en manos de HankMoth. No, eso la destrozaría al igual que él, por que eso significaría que todo por lo que habían luchado fue envano y no podía permitirlo.

"Hey ¿como estas princesa?" El héroe gatuno le dio su mejor sonrisa a la oji azul, la cual respondio devolviendole el gesto con alegría.

"Hola Chat" saludo la azabache antes de que su sonrisa se fuera desvaneciendo, sabiendo que su gatito debía estar triste por la noticia Era un cambio bastante abrupto, que lo haya decidido así de repente no debía ser lo mejor. "Vi sobre lo de ... Lady Bug... debe dolerte" señalo frunciendo las cejas y mirandolo con preocupación.

La sonrisa de Chat Noir vacilo un poco, pero no la perdió, en su lugar solo suspiro y se recargo en la barandilla mirando a la ciudad "No lo negare... realmente voy a estrañarla bastante ... pero al menos me alegra haberle dicho lo que sentía una última vez, incluso si no me correspondia" respondio con una sonrisa triste a lo que Marinette puso una mano en su espalda, haciendo que el oji verde dirigiera su vista a él "Dejando eso de lado, un pajarito me dijo algo interesante."

"Espero que no te hayas comido a ese pajaro" comento algo divertida a lo que Chat Noir se rió y se rasco la cabeza, inclinandose a la azabache como si le fuera a decir un secreto.

"Algo interesante de mi es que... soy alergico a las plumas, así que tengo prohibido cazar aves por ordenes del veterinario" Marinette no pudo evitar reirse un poco por lo dicho. Ella ya lo sabía, pero solo como Lady Bug, aunque todavía era divertido pensar lo ironico que era. "Bueno... ese pajarito me dijo que... también te irías..." la sonrisa de Marinette se desvanecio en cuanto escucho a Chat Noir decir eso y lo miro con sorpresa, notando la tristeza en el rubio nuevamente.

"Oh ¿en serio?" pregunto en voz baja. Se pregunto como es que él lo sabia, pero tampoco quería hablar mucho del asunto. De una manera u otra tenía que decirle eso también a su gatito.

"Si," Chat Noir asintió con la cabeza con un suspiro antes de dirigir su mirada otra vez a la ciudad "Honestamente no puedo creer que dos personas tan importantes en mi vida se vayan de la nada" dijo el rubio con pesar a lo que Marinette le miro con tristeza e incómodidad, sabiendo que esas dos personas eran ella misma y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por sus acciones.

Una cosa que Marinette no sabía era que Chat Noir se alegraba era de haber pasado su día como Adrien con su amiga al igual que con Lady Bug en la noche anterior. Era bastante triste, pero una parte de él estaba feliz por haberles desmostrado que tanto les importaba y esperaba que fuera algo que nunca olvidaran.

"Oh, Chat," murmuro en voz baja antes de mirar al cielo con tristeza junto al rubio "Tampoco es como si quisiera irme, pero... no tengo elección, todo lo que me ha estado pasando ha sido muy díficil últimamente, extrañaré sin duda a muchas personas pero simplemente siento que ya no puedo confiar en la mayoria de ellas, es bastante doloroso, solo... siento que ya no podre confiar en cualquiera dado ... que tengo miedo a que no me crean o que duden de mi como hicieron los demás" explico la azabache con voz quebrada, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Las orejas falsas de Chat Noir bajaran al oír lo que sentía la azabache. No sabía que Marinette realmente se sentía así. Se sintió furioso por el hecho de que Marinette sintiera que ya no pudiera confiar tan fácilmente en los demás, furioso por el hecho de que Lila a haya roto suficiente como para ir a este extremo.

"Entonces ¿Ni siquiera confias en mi, princesa?" pregunto el oji verde en voz baja a lo que Marinette rápidamente alzo la cabeza, sacudiendola de inmediata y dándole una sonrisa.

"No, no me refería a ti, gato tonto." respondio la oji azul antes de que para sorpresa de Chat Noir, ella lo abrazara con fuerza. Sería el último abrazo que le daría su gatito, pero estaba bien, por que ella se sentía segura al lado de su compañero con él. Chat Noir siempre la escuchaba cuando necesitaba desahogarse tanto como Marinette y Lady Bug, era el mejor compañero que pudo haber pedido y le entristecia dejar las cosas de esta manera. Esperaba poder compensarselo en algún futuro y ayudarlo como él le ayudo a ella "Tu realmente demostraste que te importo, te agradezco mucho por eso. Ma alegra que hubieras estado por aquí para decirtelo" dijo haciendo que el rubio correspondiera el abrazo, sintiendose especial al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de su amiga.

"A mi también, princesa" respondio Chat Noir con suavidad, sintiendo una sensación calidad en su pecho, ojala pudiera sentirse así todo el tiempo y pudiera hablar tan seguidamente con Marinette. Se sentía tan bien estar junto a ella, por que sentía que podía encontrar una forma de lenvantarse si alguna vez caía y aferrarse a ella.

Lo mismo podía sentir con Lady Bug en las pocas ocaciones en que podía hablar con ella tranquilamente sin ningun akuma que los molestara, la noche anterior no fue muy diferente para él. Estar con ambas lo hacian sentir simplemente feliz y seguro.

Ambos se separaron luego de un momento, Chat Noir entonces sonrió con un mejor humor, "Es una lástima que no sepas la dirección de mi correo, sé que me enviarias bastante cartas" dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Marinette solo le dio una mirada juguetona, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"En realidad, podrías encontrar una carta dirigida a ti si alguna vez pasas por la panadería" dijo la azabache con una sonrisa divertidad y juguetona, era el buen punto de que Chat conociera a sus padres y se llevara bien con su familia, aunque estaba segura que Chat podría pasar más tiempo en la panadería que nunca.

"Genial, asi también aprovechare para comer varios croassants, ecclairs y macarrons" dijo el oji verde con una amplia sonrisa al pensar en las delicias que los Dupain-Cheng le darían, no es que quisiera aprovecharse de ellos tampoco, pero era lo mejor que había comido, dado que no se sentía tan bien en casa como quisiera.

La azabache resoplo, inflando sus mejillas y frunciendo sus cejas "Oh, eres un gato goloso" dijo la oji azul, sus manos todavía firmemente en sus caderas. Oh, sus padres realmente estaban mimando demasiado a ese gato, por supuesto, ella tenía la culpa también por conseguirle algunos postres cuando lo veía debes en cuando. Dios ¿en que estaba pensando?

Chat Noir en su lugar amplio su sonrisa y le guiño el ojo: "Pero te gustaba este gato goloso" La cara de la azabache enrogecio en cuanto escucho al héroe gatuno decir esto, el cual se rió con fuerza al ver su expresión.

"YA DEJA ESO"


	6. Spark 4 - ¡Au revoir París! ¡Bonjouir Kalos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me disculpo de atenmano por los errores ortograficos, la tardanza de la actualización, la cronologia en algunas partes de este cap o para el caso de este capitulo lo poco informada que estoy sobre el cambio de horario,, los viajes en avión y los aeropuertos, tratare de hacerlo mejor y si puedo lo rescribire, si alguien tiene algo que me ayude se lo agradecería mucho.

La mañana era sorprendentemente fría o al menos así Marinette la sintió. Su abuela había entrado a su habitación y la desperto para decirle que se preparara. La azabache se puso su vieja chaqueta mientras le daba una última mirada a su habitación, suspirando con nostalgia cuando sus ojos se posaron en una foto donde ella estaba con sus amigos. Tan díficil era la idea de que ya no los vería por un tiempo, pero las cosas ya no eran como antes y no podía darse el lujo de mirar atrás ahora.

Los ojos azules de Marinette vagaron y se detuvieron en Eevee, sonrió cuando la encontro dormida profundamente sobre el divan, no podía culparla, ella también quisiera seguir durmiendo. Se acerco y la recogio entre sus brazos con cuidado. Ya le daría de comer en el camino en cuanto estuvieran en el avión con su abuela.

Rápidamente se apresuro a bajar para ir a la cocina y comer, sus padres le dieron sonrisas tristes y ella solo pudo devolverles el gesto, tratando de parecer más feliz de lo que estaba. Comieron silenciosamente antes de dirigirse al taxi que los llevaría a todos al aeropuerto. La azabache le dirigio una última mirada a su casa antes de que el auto se pusiera en marcha.

xxxxxxxx

El trayecto del viaje fue silencioso para Adrien y para los demás. El rubio paso a recoger a Juleka, Rose y a Luka como lo habían acordado mientras Kagami estaría en su propio auto y Marc y Nathaniel irían con la madre del oji verde, Nathalie le había informado a su padre sobre esto, el cual accedio a que fuera al aeropuerto para despedirse de Marinette, mucha fue la sorpresa del hombre enterarse que la azabache se iría con su abuela de viaje - aunque fue decepcionante también por otras razones.

Él solo podía imaginar lo que sería la escuela sin ella, también el escandalo que habría en su salón, pero sus compañeros fueron los que lo desearon así. Él tanto como los demás no podían culparse más de lo que ocacionaron las acciones de Lila y las decisiones de sus antiguos amigos.

Cuando llegaron al areo puerto, se reunieron en el punto de reunión, se saludaron con tristes sonrisas mientras ayudaban a Marc y a Nathaniel a desplegar un cartel que decía:'Adios Marinette' en grandes letras de color rosa con puntos blancos y algunas flores.

Fue entonces que llego el auto donde venían los Dupain-Cheng todos vieron como la familia se bajo del auto, Gina tenía a Eevee en sus brazos y Tom empezo a bajar el equipaje mientras su esposa y su hija se abrazaban antes de que se separaran y los miraran.

Marinette les dedico una sonrisa al verlos allí y ella camino hacia ellos, donde Adrien no dudo en avalanzarse y abrazarla de inmediato, "Entonces... esta realmente será la última despedida" comento algo incómodo el rubio cuando se separaron, todavía no podía creer que Marinette realmente estaba enamorada de él, pero eso explicaba muchas cosas cuando Kagami se las señalo, solo esperaba que ella pudiera encontrar a alguien mejor que él.

La azabache asintió con clara tristeza en su expresión "Si... sé que lo dije varias veces, pero los extrañaré" señalo en voz baja a lo que Adrien asintió con su cabeza, ella se los dijo muchas veces y el sentimiento era mutuo, no podía creer que ya no pasaría tanto tiempo con ella como antes. Ella siempre fue la que lo animo cuando estaba triste y sabía como actuar cuando algo malo estaba sucediendo. Era su Lady Bug cotidiana y el que Alya olvidara algo tan importante como eso simplemente le decepcionaba.

"Nos hubiera gustado hacer algo mejor para agradecerte por lo que has hecho por nosotros" dijo Nathaniel acercándose, pocas veces se ofreció a ayudar a Marinette cuando lo necesitaba, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que debio haber hecho algo más por ella. Ayudar en su fiesta de despedida fue algo pequeño en comparación a lo que ella ha hecho por ellos.

"Siempre estuviste allí" siguio Rose no durando mucho para abrazar a la azabache la cual correspondió el abrazo, algunas lágrimas escapandose de los ojos azules de la pequeña rubia mientras miraba el rostro de su amiga. Ella simplemente no podía creer que ya no podría verla más, eso la llenaba de tristeza.

"Nos animaste cuando lo necesitabamos" añadió Juleka en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para ser oída por la azabache y por los que estaban cerca. Recordando cuando Marinette la ayudo a romper su maldición fotografica y pudo verse por primera vez en las fotos de sus amigos. Se sentía como una tonta haber olvidado algo tan importante como eso cuando Lila apareció con sus historias, robando la luz con la que todos veían a Marinette.

"Y nos ayudaste sin pedir nada a cambio" termino Marc sonriendo tristezamente. Recordando los buenos momentos que tuvo con la azabache en la clase 33, e incluso antes de conocer a Nathaniel, fue la persona más amable que le ayudo con sus problemas en su otra clase.

"Mientras estes feliz, todo estara bien para nosotros" Luka le sonrió con cariño a la azabache. El consideraba que la melodía de la azabache debía ser siempre dulce y alegre, sin ser corrompida por la tristeza y la soledad al estar cerca de Lila y los que le dieron la espalda cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

"Haremos lo posible para defender tu nombre mientras estes fuera de París" Kagami dijo con firmeza, esta vez no dejaría de forma alguna que Lila hiciera lo que quisiera, no cuando hizo tanto daño a los que le importaban, sobre todo a Adrien, no permitiría que Lila le hiciera tanto daño como se lo hizo a Marinette, no ahora cuando ella lo cuidaría sin importarle lo que le pasara.

Marinette se sintió conmovida por las palabras de cada uno de sus amigos, realmente los extrañaría, no sería lo mismo hablar con ellos solamente por celular que tenerlos en frente, "Todos... muchas gracias... me alegro de que hayan confiado en mi y que pudieramos ser amigos" con esto la azabache les dio un abrazo, uno que sería el último y los demás no dudaron en corresponderla rodeandola.

"Marinette... ya es hora" dijo Gina en voz baja al ver que las puertas del avión abrirse, señal de que deberían entrar. Los amigos de Marinette la soltaron de mala gana y los padres de Marinette se acercaron a ella.

"Adios cariño" Sabine hablo suavemente, rodeando con sus brazos a su hija y acariciando su cabello suelto como consuelo. Ella pensaba que realmente merecía este castigo, no ver a su hija por un tiempo para recuperarse del todo daño que le hicieron y que pudiera confiar en ellos nuevamente como para decirles sus problemas.

Recordaba todavía ese pequeño paquete rosa que la enfermera le habia entregado, esa pequeña criatura por la que derramo lágrimas de felicidad y se prometio amar y proteger. Algo que, por desgracia, no pudo cumplir adecuadamente.

Si la amo y se sintió orgullosa de ella por cada logro, se tomo con calma oír sus problemas, pero no presiono nunca más aya de los que se podían ver a simple vista o los que Marinette quería que oyera, otras veces simplemente asumia que Marinette podría manejarlo por si sola.

Esos fueron sus errores más fatales y por edén no pudo protegerla como debio haberlo hecho. No pudo protegerla de las burlas y el acoso de Chloe, no pudo protegerla de la humillación que paso esos cuatro años en los que la rubia estaba con ella, ni se aseguro de que Marinette estuviera comoda en su clase o no oyó los problemas que tenía con sus amigos e hizo algo, por que incluso Kim que era uno de sus amigos de la infancia, molestaba a algunos de sus compañeros y no la defendía de Chloe como los demás, pero por supuesto, la hija de la alcalde siempre sabía que hacer para intimidarlos a todos.

Luego estaba la amabilidad de Marinette, no eran cosas malas, pero sabía que debio haberle enseñado a Marinette a decir que no cuando se trataba de cosas que la comprometían demasiado, algunas de las que ellas no les contaba y más cuando fue denominada como presidenta de clase.

Luego llego Lila, esa jovencita se las arreglo para poner en contra de su hija a pesar de que la conocían por tanto tiempo, le gustaba causarle daño y ella que hizo? simplemente la escucho sin preguntarle muchos detalles a Marinette cuando dijo que no era ella la que lo había causado.

Se sintió tan tonta cuando Lila mintió para que la devolvieran y le creyo por una segunda vez hasta que los amigos de Marinette empezaron a distanciarse aun más de ella y tuvieron que traer a Gina para hablar con ella. Se sintió terrible cuando supo lo que le estaba haciendo esa chiquilla a su hija, una sensación de vacio se apodero de ella cuando supo que no hizo nada para evitarlo y consolar a su hija como lo haría su propia madre en el pasado. Ahora aquí estaba, despidiendose de ella sin saber cuando regresaría. Era doloroso para una madre no estar cerca de sus hijos, eran su punto debil y ahora era su castigo a pesar de que ella estaría comunicandose con ella.

Tom le entrego la maleta a su hija, sonriendo y abrazandola junto a su esposa, la cual se apoyo en sus brazos en busca de consuelo mientras miraba a su hija "Cuidate... siempre te estaremos esperando," dijo en voz baja antes de separarse de ella. Ese siempre sería el punto, no importa cuanto timepo pasara, un año, dos, cuatro, él siempre esperaría y sería paciente hasta que su hija regresara, o en cambio, él iría por ella.

Recordaba haberla sostenido entre sus enormes brazos cuando nacio, luciendo tan pequeña y fragil, pero creciendo como una linda niña y radiante hasta ser quien era hoy en día, una chica con mucho talento con un futuro grandioso por delante.

Una de la que siempre estaría orgulloso sin importar que pasara. Incluso si estaría lejos de su princesa estaría feliz por ella por que era lo mejor para ella. Dado que la sonrisa de su hija había desaparecido en cuanto Lila aparecio y la metio en numerosos problemas de los que él se averguenza de haberle creído.

Solo esperaba que pronto recibiría noticias de ella y volviera para recibirla con los brazos abiertos en la panadería.

Marinette le dio una última sonrisa a sus padres, ella realmente los extrañaría, no tenerlos ahí con ella sería solitario y doloroso cuando quiera recibir un consejo, pasar tiempo junto o simplemente recibir su calidez y amor como siempre. "Adios" dijo en voz baja y suavemente a lo que sus padres respondieron con una sonrisa y se despidieron.

La azabache tomo la manilla de su maleta y se acomodo su mochila, dándose la vuelta para alejarse junto a su abuela, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras subian las escaleras para entrar al avión. La azabache dio un último vistazo hacia atrás y sonrió con tristeza, algunas lágrimas acumulandos en sus ojos cuando vio que todos la despedían antes de que entrara y se cerraran las puertas. Siendo recibida por el piloto que le dio una sonrisa amable antes de ayudarla a guardar su maleta y su mochila, siguiendo con Gina despues, la cual le paso a Eevee con cuidado a Marinette antes de que el piloto hablara.

"Buenos días, señorita Dupain-Cheng, mi nombre es Arman, espero que este preparada para lo que esta por venir" El piloto, Arman, tenía cabello rojo oscuro y ojos marrones rojizos, usando un saco y pantalones azules, zapatos negros y una gorra azul con el logo estampado en ella. El hombre todavía le estaba sonriendo amablemente a la niña y la saludo cordialmente con un gesto con su sombrero.

Marinette le sonrió, asintiendo con su cabeza. Ella no daría marcha atrás, ella haría esto y no se arrepentiría por nada "Estoy más que lista" respodio a lo que Arman asintió y se dirigio hacia la cabina. La azapata las dirigio a uno de los asientos cuando Arman empezo a comunicarse con los operadores, antes de que el motor del avión se encendiera. La oji azul miro nerviosamente a su lado viendo como el avión empezaba a alejarse lentamente y elevándose en el aire. Todo se volvia más y más pequeño hasta que solo pudo ver una vista de la ciudad. Marinette solamente pudo pronunciar una cosa: "Au revoir, París"

xxxxxxxx

Afuera, todos presenciaron con tristeza como el avión en el que iba Marinette y Gina empezaba a alejarse y despegar hacia el cielo, distanciandose cada vez más y más hasta que ya no pudieron verlo. Adrien vio esto con dolor antes de sentir como Nathalie ponía una mano en su hombro, él la miro, ella le devolvio la mirada, suavizandola en el proceso al ver la tristeza en los ojos esmeraldas del chico. Sin saberlo, el maestro Fu vio todo con tristeza, sabiendo que no se arrepentiria nunca de haber elegido a Marinette como portadora.

Ya... no sería lo mismo...

xxxxxxxxx

Caline Bustier miro los documentos frente a ella con tristeza antes de mirar el reloj que indicaban las 7:20. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando supo que Marinette ya debio haberse ido de París. Le habían informado de todo lo que sucedería el sabado, luego de haber planicado el viernes una reunión con el Director Damocles y el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng.

Ese día le dejo un vacio en su interior:

xxxxxxxx

Caline miro anciosa desde su lugar entre los otros adultos en la sala, ella pudo sentir un ambiente tenso en cuanto llego, "Buenos días" saludo la mujer tratando de aminorar la tensión, sin embargo, no lo consiguio y eso solamente la puso más nerviosa ¿que era lo que estaba pasando.

"Buenos días señora Bustier, nos alegra que hubiera llegado, por favor, tomen asiento" dijo Damocles señalando las sillas a lo que todos se sentaron en las sillas delante del escritorio del hombre. "Tengo entendido que nos llamaron el viernes por que querían notificarnos de algo importante, les importaría ¿decirnos que es?" pregunto el hombre mayor, algo confundido por la llamada que había recibido hace unos días.

Sabine, a pesar de lucir tan tranquila, había una furia fría expandiendose por sus venas. La oji marrón tenía que admitir que en su momento estaba agradecida por el hecho de que Marinette volviera a la escuela, sin embargo, también estaba decepcionada por no haber insistido en que se investigara el problema y aceptarlo fácilmente que la devolvieran sin algún tipo de reclamo.

El nombre de su hija había sido ensuciado de una forma cruel y nadie se molesto en limpiarlo, aunque ellos sabían que algo estaba mal desde el primer momento y que la historia de Lila no cuadraba en nada con su hija, no se molestaron realmente en comprobar los hechos y a aquí estaban pagando sus consecuencias.

"Señor Damocles, sé que usted devolvio a nuestra hija a la escuela cuando fue expulsada, y se lo agradezco," la mujer los miro con dureza haciendo que Damocles y Caline se pusieran nerviosos. Por lo general, Sabine era muy amable y gentil, que tuviera esa mirada en sus ojos los ponía bastante nerviosos "pero ... usted tampoco investigo adecuadamente sobre ese asunto," añadió la azabache con algo de dureza, pero manteniendo su tono tranquilo y firme.

"Creí que ese asunto estaba arreglado" dijo Caline con un tono confuso a lo que Tom solo nego con la cabeza de manera seria. Nadie podría fingir que todo estaba bien así de simple y hacer la vista gorda. Ya Tom y Sabine habían permitido suficiente con Chloe y ahora con Lila. Era ahora de que arreglar las cosas en serio y no aceptarían ningún no por respuesta.

"No lo estaba, señora Bustier" Sabine tuvo que recordarse que Caline Bustier era una mujer que quería ver todo lo bueno en cada persona en especial sus alumnos y fue tan engañada como ellos y Damocles. Sin embargo, todavía sabía que sus metodos de tratar con acosadores no eran lo mejores.

"¿Me podrían explicar que sucede?" pregunto Damocles alzando una ceja al matrimonio Dupain-Cheng. Quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando realmente, la actitud tensa y dura del matrimonio estaba muy fuera de lugar en su personalidad. Estaba poniendo tanto a él como a Bustier bastante nerviosos.

Esto significaría que sería bastante malo, ambos habían oido algunos rumores respecto a Marinette en la escuela, cosas que eran díficiles de creer para ellos y para muchos de los maestros. Damocles. solo suponía que era por eso que Tom y Sabine estaban ahí.

Tom los miro con seriedad, todavía molesto por el hecho de que alguien estuviera haciendole daño a su hija deliberadamente. Chloe, le hizo mucho daño, si, eso todos lo sabían pero nunca trato de alejar a los amigos de Marinette o ponerlos en su contra. Lila en cambio descaradamente estaba jugando bajo las narices de todos, diciendo cosas venenosas de su hija, acosandola en silencio, haciendo todo lo posible para poner a todos en su contra y disfrutando de todo mientras se hacía la victima, algo que hacia hervir la sangre del peli marrón, pero tuvo que relajarse para evitar ser akumatizado.

"Nos dimos cuenta que no mucho despues de ese incidente, Marinette ha estado actuando bastante extraño en las últimas semanas, siempre llegaba deprimida a casa y sus compañeros ya no estaban pasando tiempo con ella como solían hacerlo," explico el oji marrón a lo que ambos adultos se sorprendieron, siguiendo escuchando lo que Tom estaba explicandoles, el cual tenía una mirada de claro disgusto en su rostro "apenas nos enteramos ayer que ya no esta pasando tiempo con sus amigos debido a que ellos creen que esta acosando a esa jovencita Lila" El matrimonio noto como Caline se mordió los labios y Damocles también lo noto, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a la mujer de ojos verdes con bastante seriedad.

"¿Eso es cierto?" Damocles había oído rumores pero simplemente lo descarto como eso: rumores. No creía que fuera cierto en ninguna medida luego del malentendido de hace semanas. Solo podía decir que era algo de su otra alumna, por que dudaba que Marinette hiciera estas cosas.

Los tres adultos miraron a Bustier esperando una explicación de su parte, la mujer nerviosamente los miro a todos antes de contestar: "He oído rumores de eso, pero creí que sería la condición de Lila estaba actuando otra vez ... así que hable con ella y dijo que les diría a sus compañeros para arreglar todo esto" La oji verde recordaba haber hablado seriamente con su alumna, la cual empezo a llorar, diciendo desesperadamente que no era su intención y que sentía mucha pena por estar haciendole tanto daño involuntario a Marinette, que se disculparía con ella y explicaría todo en cuanto el efecto pasara, pero tenía miedo de como reaccionarían los demás por eso y haría lo mismo con Chloe respecto a Sabrina, ya que ella pasaba el rato con la hija del alcalde dado que Sabrina estaba pasando más tiempo con Lila, la vio triste y hablaba con ella lo mejor que podía para animarla. Eso la convencio lo suficiente como para darle el tiempo que necesitara para que todo se solucionara.

Ahora, estaba bastante preocupada por el estado que tenía Marinette en este momento, ella noto que la azabache estaba pasando más tiempo con Adrien y que ambos se estaban alejando de los demás, pasando tiempo con Marc y Luka en su tiempo libre, pero solo pudo decir que todo se solucionaría pronto con algo de más tiempo y que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero en este momento parecía un error al ver la incrédulidad en los rostros de los adultos, en especial Damocles, que estaba empezaba a molestarse con su colega, "¿Y no me notifico de esto?" Bustier apreto los labios nerviosa nuevamente, sintiendose culpable por no haberlo dicho al director, pero creyo que no era absolutamente necesario, en especial cuando no quería meter a Lila o a Marinette en más problemas de los que ellas ya tenían.

"Confiaba en que en cuanto pasara el efecto de la condición de Lila, ella lo díria y se disculparía" respondió a lo que Sabine se levanto bruscamente de su asiento, la ira pura escrita en su rostro por la ingenuidad de la mujer que se suponía que era la profesora de su hija.

Fue una sorpresa para tanto Bustier y Damocles, quienes se estremecieron cuando vieron que la mujer normalmente amable y dulce ahora estaba absolutamente furiosa. Era aterrador de ver, no eran algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados, Damocles pensó que lidiar con Chloe y tener miedo de lo que pudiera hacer su padre si hiciera algo incorrecto era díficil, pero ahora, podría ver claramente que eso no era la punta del iceberg comparado con la mujer ante él. Estaban tan equivocado y Caline solamente podría asumir lo mismo mientras retrocedia cuando la mujer asiatica se acerco a ella.

"¿Y cuando fue eso?" pregunto la azabache con un tono mordaz que hizo que la peli roja, realmente asustada por la otra mujer, cuando abrió la boca para responder, fue silenciada por las replicas de Sabine, "¡Por que nuestra hija realmente no ha estado bastante bien desde semanas! ¡Semanas! ¡Alya ni siquiera ya pasa tiempo con Marinette! Digame señora Bustier ¿cuando le dijo a Lila que les avisara, además no pudo hacerlo usted misma? ¡Despues de todo es la maestra! ¡Ese es su deber, no del estudiante!" la oji marrón no se contuvo, exigio lo que debio haber exigido hace mucho y dijo lo que realmente sintió al respecto, dijo lo que realmente estaba pasando, no se contendría a pesar del rostro asustado que tenía frente a ella.

Tom miro preocupado a su esposa, a pesar de estar furioso también, no evitaba que fuera más consiente de su alrededor, por lo que escaneo la habitación con su vista, en el caso de que apareciera un akuma. Estaría dispuesto a tomarlo si eso significaría que ella estaría bien, por que pocas veces ella dejaría que su furia tomara lo mejor de ella - y en este caso, no podria dejar que HankMoth aprovechara eso, Sabine se lamentaría mucho lo que sucediera despues y su esposa ya paso por mucho. Además tampoco quería preocupar mucho más a su hija por el hecho de que su madre fue akumatizada cuando ya tenía tanto de lo que preocuparse.

"Por favor calmese, señora Dupain-Cheng" Damocles miro a su alrededor con alarma mientras hablaba, también buscando algún akuma, en el estado en que estaba la azabache, sin duda desataría un pandemonio. Sabine lo miro antes de tomar una profunda respiración y sentarse nuevamente.

Damocles miro a su colega, la cual estaba pálida, sus ojos verdes lucían asustados y culpables. Él no podía decir lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, Caline siempre fue una persona empatica que trataba de hacer lo mejor para sus alumnos - pero él mismo admitia que sus metodos no eran bastante buenos y incluso admitia que no estaba haciendo bien su propio trabajo cuando se trataba de la hija del alcade - el que Sabine estuviera furiosa con ella fue un golpe duro para ella, por que pocas veces tuvo problemas con los padres de sus alumnos. Él espero unos momentos, esperando que todo se calmara lo suficiente para hablar: "Por favor, Señorita Bustier, responda, no omita ningún detalle"

Caline parecio reaccionar de su pequeño shock y de forma vacilante contesto: "Le dije a Lila desde que empezaron los rumores... y sé que tiene razón cuando dice que es mi trabajo...pero ella me convencio que ella les avisaría cuando que los efectos de su enfermedad pasara... además dijo que se sentiría culpable y que tenía miedo de que ellos no se lo tomarán bien"

"Oh es por que realmente le han engañado" dijo Sabine con un tono contundente y lleno de dureza, una nueva sorpresa para Damocles y Bustier que estaban totalmente desconcertados con la acusación de la mujer.

"¿Que?" Caline no salio de su asombro. No podía meterse la idea de que Lila hiciera algo así, ella era una niña bastante dulce a primera vista, sabía que tenía problemas con su enfermedad de mentiras, así que tal vez era una confusión de parte de la pareja.

Damocles arrugo el rostro con seriedad "Señora Dupain-Cheng esas acusaciones son muy graves-" El hombre fue interrumpido cuando los ojos grises de Sabine se dirigieron esta vez a él haciendo que el hombre guardara silencio, aunque esta vez fue Tom quien tomo la palabra.

"Y el hecho de que mi hija este siendo apartada por sus compañeros y crean que ella haría algo como lástimar a Lila más grave todavía ¿Desde cuando Marinette ha hecho algo así? Ni siquiera ha tenido ningún problema con Chloe, cuando ella le ha hecho mucho daño a mi niña" probablemente la hija del alcalde ya haya cambiado para mejor, pero eso no significaba que había olvidado la humillación que le hizo pasar a su hija, recordaba bastante bien el día del padre cuando acusaron a Marinette de ladrona y prácticamente querían que la encerraran en la carcel, eso lo lleno de indignación "Además, si lo pensamos bien, desde que Lila regreso a la escuela por su viaje Marinette se acuso incluso de robar y Lila admitio que mintió, también investigamos y no encontramos nada sobre una enfermedad que te obligue a mentir, en su lugar, encontramos mucho sobre la mimatomía," señalo con convicción haciendo que Caline hiciera una mueca y Damocles se limpiara el sudor que se formo en su frente con su pañuelo cuando empezó a considerarlo.

"Y eso nos da muchas más razones del por que queremos sacar a Marinette del colegio" Sabine declaro haciendo que tanto Bustier como Damocles palidecieran ante la noticia.

Ambos educadores miraron al matrimonio como si les hubieran dado la peor noticias de sus vidas "¿¡Que!?" exclamo Damocles, agarrado por la guardia baja, no esperaba que la situación fuera tan mala como para que ambos padres decidieran sacar a su hija de su escuela, en lugar de pedirles que encontraran una solución.

Caline nego con la cabeza con vehemencia, rechanzando la idea de que sacaran a una de sus mejores alumnas de la escuela "Por favor, no hagan eso, estarían llendo muy lejos" fueron las palabras equivocadas cuando Sabine se dirigió a ella nuevamente.

"No ¡Señorita Bustier, no estamos llendo muy lejos, estamos haciendo algo por el bien de nuestra hija, algo que nosotros y ustedes deberían haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo cuando Chloe empezo a molestarla y acosarla! En especial ahora que esto esta pasando." declaro la azabache de forma feroz, no iba a dejar a Marinette en esa escuela, accedería a que algunos de sus maestros más confiables como Mendelevie enviaran sus tareas a ella para evitar perder contacto, pero nada más. No podía confiar en Bustier por mucho que la mujer de cabello rojo fuera engañada y fuera la maestra más amable que conocía, solo podía decir que ella podría darle el número de nuevo télefono de Marinette a los demás si fuera engañada de nuevo.

"Nuestra hija ni siquiera confio en nosotros para decirnoslo y en su lugar su abuela tuvo que venir para averiguar que estaba pasando." Dijo Tom con tristeza, sintiendo un agujero en su pecho cuando recordo que Marinette estaba tan asustada de que no le creyeran como sucedio cuando la expulsaron, rompieron la confianza que su hija tenía en ellos y la remplazaron con inseguridad "E incluso mi madre le propuso a Marinette que viajara con ella para poder alejarse y recuperarse de los problemas." Eso hizo Bustier se tambaleara y cayera sentada en una silla, luciendo abatida por la noticia de que su alumna se iría de París.

El matrimonio la miro un poco apenados, pero decidieron dirigirse a Damocles "Podemos considerarlo y mantenerla inscrita, permitir que algunos de sus profesores la eduquen, pero no queremos ningún contacto con sus antiguos compañeros y en caso de que vuelva, queremos cambiarla a la clase de la profesora Mendeleieve, Marinette... nos planteo esa idea, aunque estamos inseguros de contar con ustedes" explico Sabine, sabía que sería ponerla en problemas si alguien tenía acceso a su número de télefono. Estaban paranoicos por el hecho de que Lila pudiera salirse con la suya y conseguirlo.

Caline se mordió los labios, considerando esta opción, era lo mejor, Marinette no tendría que ser cambiada de la escuela si volviera, aunque ya no sería la alumna de su clase "... Yo... realmente lo siento" era todo lo que podía hacer ahora, pedir disculpas, pero no era lo suficiente como para demostrar como se sentía realmente por todo esto.

"Yo también lo siento" Damocles se había quedado callado durante todo el argumento, demasiado sorpredido, demasiado molesto y sobre todo, demasiado decepcionado de si mismo. Nunca se molesto en pensar que tanto daño causaría el que Marinette fuera expulsada sin comprobar correctamente como debio haberlo hecho previamente. Tanto a ella como a los seres que la rodeaban "Si es así, estare de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tomen. Además si me permite, investigaremos sobre el asunto..." propuso con un tono serio.

"Ya es tarde para eso, señor Damocles" comento Tom con un tono algo molesto mientras Sabine desviaba la mirada de ellos, Damocles y Caline no culparon al matrimonio, no hicieron nada por su hija cuando ella necesito ayuda cuando Chloe la molestaba. Lidiar con la hija del alcalde era molesto cuando esta los chantajeaba para que evitaran cumplir con su deber, pero que Lila ni siquiera recurriera a amenazas y solamente los aya convencido a todos con palabras y su acto demostraba lo muy ingenuos que fueron.

"Aun así, solo para demostrar que realmente lo siento haré todo lo posible para limpiar el nombre de su hija. Investigaremos sobre lo que sucedia en su clase y haremos todo lo posible para verificar realmente que sucede y lo que sucedio con ese incidente del robo, le prometo que esta vez tomaremos las medidas básicas, también tomaremos un curso de como lidiar con estas situaciones para evitar que esto pase" El matrimonio se miro no muy convnecido de la propuesta a lo que Caline también hablo:

"Yo... no he visto que Marinette se junte con nadie más que Adrien, Marc y Luka, así que les preguntaré para averiguar más y ayudaré en todo lo posible también" esto llamo la atención del matrimonio Dupain-Cheng y del director Damocles, a lo que tanto la madre como el padre de Marinette accedieron, solamente por que confiaban en Marck, Luka y Adrien.

"Bien, pero sin ofender, queremos que nos notifiquen de esto para asegurarnos y también a los padres de esos muchachos, ya Adrien tiene suficinte con el hecho de que Marinette se ira y su padre debe enterarse de lo que sucede" declaro Sabine a lo que Caline asintió de inmediato junto con Damocles. Era un trato justo, considerando que ni siquiera habían hecho lo correcto anteriormente con Chloe y muchos menos con Lila, Caline se recordo hacer lo posible para hablar regularmente con Adrien en caso de que tuviera un problema con Lila o la clase, lo que implicaba que tuviera que alejarlo de Lila dado que lo noto muy incomodo últimamente.

"Le prometemos que será así. Fue un gusto verlos," Tanto Sabine como Tom asintieron antes de darse la vuelta e irse del despacho del director, dejando tanto a Caline como a Damocles mirandose de forma preocupada, ya era hora de actuar y hacer su trabajo, ya no deberían dejarse llevar por simples lágrimas y caprichos.

xxxxxxxxx

La mujer se limpió sus lágrimas al pensar en esos errores, y en cuanto más lo recordaba, más sentido tenía. Tantas advertencias que le dio Mendelieive sobre como tratar con su clase, sin embargo, prefirio creer que sería mejor que sus alumnos dieran un buen ejemplo a otros para cambiar a mejor que ni siquiera penso en el daño que también hacia.

Quería decir, Chloe cambio un poco, pero también por que fue obligada a hacerlo, sus compañeros no le permitieron que hiciera más daño y fue por que Marinette empezo a enfrentarse a ella. No iba a mentir que eso renobo su creencia, pero probablemente si hubiera intervenido antes hubiera sido mejor.

Y pensar en Marinette y en Chloe le recordo el regalo de cumpleaños de la azabache que la rubia rompio ¿Cuanto daño le hizo en ese momento? Marinette siempre hizo sus propios regalos con esfuerzo y dedicación, aunque entendía el por que Chloe hizo eso, vio con sus propios ojos que Marinette pudo haber sido akumatizada por su negligencia.

Los recuerdos de Zombesito estaban en su mente, desde ese momento una parte de ella todavía se sentía culpable por el daño que provoco, las pesadillas de su contraparte akuma la perseguian cuando tenía días malos con sus estudiantes, pero ahora entendía por completo que la mayor parte de esa culpa venía de su error y tal vez era la razón la cual había conservado sus recuerdos de ser un akuma.

La mujer temblorosamente se levanto de la mesa, guardando su desayuno a medio terminar en su recipiente junto a su almuerzo. Ya no tenía tanta hambre y no le daría tiempo de terminar su desayuno de todas maneras cuando vio su reloj.

No se sentía bien y no quería hacer más que llorar en este momento en lugar del colegio, sabiendo perfectamente que ya no vería a una de sus alumnas por su culpa , pero ella esta vez cumpliría con el rol de maestra para el que estudio y lo haría bien esta vez. Y la única forma de hacerlo era enfrentar a sus alumnos, algo que debio haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

xxxxxxxx

Una hora y media más tarde, todos fueron a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, desayunando y pasando su tiempo ahí para darle al matrinomio algo de animo. Kagami tuvo que irse, pero le deseo lo mejor al matrimonio, les dijo que pasaría debes en cuando por la panadería y en cuanto llegaran noticias de Marinette o llegara una carta de ella. Tom y Sabine le sonrieron a Adrien que estaba junto a Nathalie y Gorila, a los cuales amablemente invitaron a su morada para tomar al menos un bocadillo y agradecerles por llevar a Adrien, quien por insistencia accedieron entrar.

Nathalie estuvo algo incómoda por la amable pareja, aunque solamente podría comprender que sentían ellos y Adrien cuando se despidieron de la joven Dupain-Cheng, no lo decía por la emoción del miraculous del pavo real, si no también por el sentimiento real de despedirse de alguien a quien amabas.

Sabía que Gabriel deliberadamente dejo que Lila le causara daño a la chica para tener un akuma potencial y tomar los miraculous de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, la joven Dupain-Cheng se resistió a pesar de todo el daño e incluso fue suficientemente lejos como para irse de París para evitar ser akumatizada. Era una pena en cuanto los planes de su jefe, pero podía ver el daño que le estaba haciendo Adrien también si tener a Lila en dichos planes incluyo alejarlo de todos sus amigos y que este sufriera los daños por la misma.

Era molesto, ella estaba en un dilema hace semana, pero cuando noto las heridas pequeñas pero notorias que Lila Rossi estaba haciendo a Adrien - aparte del daño emocional que le causaba - decidió actuar.

Por muy mal que actuara Gabriel y la fríaldad que transmitia a su hijo, sabía que él amaba a su hijo y que estaba haciendo todo esto por él y por Emilie. Es por eso que Nathalie haría lo que fuera para sacar a Lila de esto. No tenía ningun buen presentimiento de esa chica desde el principio, sabía que haría daño deliberadamente a cualquiera para obtener lo que quisiera y si Gabriel no hacia nada para evitarlo, esa chiquilla sería capaz de traicionarlo para su propio beneficio, tanto como Gabriel Agreste o como Hank Moth.

"Señora Sancoeur ¿se encuentra bien?" la pregunta de Sabine la saco de su tren de pensamiento, haciendo que se enderezara, luciendo con su porte profecional mientras tomaba su tableta entre sus manos.

"Estoy bien, creo que ya debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer y Adrien, ya debería irse al colegio." dijo la mujer de cabello negra con mechones rojos mientras se levantaba de su asiento y mirando al matrimonio, Gorila se levanto detrás de ella "Le agradezco mucho por los bocadillos y por la invitación," añadió de forma cortez.

Tom le dio una sonrisa a la oji azul mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de sus esposa "No fue nada, espero que regresen pronto" Nathalie asintió con la cabeza antes de salir junto al Gorila para ir hacia el auto.

"Creo que es mejor que se vayan a la escuela" dijo Tom dirigiendose a los jovenes que asintieron, levantandose del sofá.

Sabine camino hacia ellos con un pequeño plato de croassant sobre ellos, los había estado guardando para ellos. "Tomen algunos croassant para su almuerzo" Cada uno de los adolecentes tomo uno o dos croassant, colocándolos al lado de su almuerzo.

"Muchas gracias señora Dupain-Cheng" agradeció Adrien con una pequeña en sus labios.

"Los veremos en cuanto volvamos del colegio" dijo Luka poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana menor, oyendo la melodía desconsolada de los padres de Marinette, era un fuerte dolor para ellos así que lo mejor que podían hacer era animarlos en estos días.

La pareja le dio una sonrisa mientras ellos salieron de la puerta, sin embargo, en cuanto salieron, ambos sintieron que el lugar tenía aire solitario, Sabine suspiro mientras se apoyaba en los brazos de su esposo. Esto era por Marinette, era lo mejor para su hija.

xxxxxxxx

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, Nathalie encendio su tableta y contacto a su jefe al estar sola, "Buenos días, señor ¿Ya le llegaron las fotos?" pregunto, esto era lo más importante en el día.

La cara de Gabriel tenía un claro disgusto en su expresión, "Así es, Nathalie," dijo el hombre con voz fría. Estaba exhasperado por dentro al ver las fotos. No estaba contento de ver esas marcas de arañazos en Adrien, mucho menos al saber que según Nathalie llegaban a ser peores en algunas sesiones con Lila. Estaba realmente furioso que esa pusilánime se aproveche de las sesiones para hacerle esto a su hijo.

Nathalie solamente podía pensar algo parecido que su jefe cuando pensaba en esas marcas y encontrar una forma de detenerlo "¿Que es lo que hará?" pregunto la oji azul con seriedad.

"Tomare mis medidas con esa chica en cuanto llegue mañana a París, por ahora, sigue vigilandola a ella y sus interacciones con mi hijo, no puedo permitir que dañe a Adrien más de lo que ha hecho, si sucede algo que lo perjudique a él y ella es la culpable, averigualo a como de lugar." Ordeno Gabriel, debio haber tenido mejor cuidado con respecto a Rossi, dado que la chiquilla podría ser más lista de lo que parecia y salirse con la suya a sus espaldas, aunque estaba teniendo el triunfo de hacer que la joven Dupain-Cheng quedara vulneracle y fruera favorable para él como akuma, también estaba afectando a Adrien de una manera que no le gustaba, "No puedo darme el lujo que se acerque a Adrien si es así." añadió, Nathalie asintió y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su jefe hasta que este recordo algo: "Es una desgracia que la joven Dupain-Cheng se haya ido. No solo era una potencial akuma, si no que también tenía un gran talento.".

Nathalie asintió "Si, es una pena" dijo, suponiendo que su jefe debía idear otro plan de respaldo o esperar a que Chloe Bourgeois estuviera lo suficientemente vulnerable para ser akumatizada. "Por otro lado, no creo que tengamos mucho problema con Chanceuse, el apenas debe saber algo de esto" dijo la peli negra a lo que Gabriel cerro los ojos.

"Recuerda que eso fue lo mismo que pensamos cuando Lady Bug y Chat Noir intercambiaron sus miraculous. No debemos subestimarlo." señalo Gabriel frunciendo las cejas, sabía que si Lady Bug tuvo la suficiente confianza como para darle su miraculous a Chanceuse, entonces eso significaba que confiaba en sus habilidades. "Aunque si tenemos una ventaja, Chat Noir no tiene tanta confianza con Chanceuse como la tenía con Lady Bug," añadió con una sonrisa fría, bastante complacido por ese factor. Nathalie asintió, solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver que sucedía.

xxxxxxxx

Sin duda sería un largo viaje, la mente de Marinette todavía estaba en el momento del aeropuerto, por lo que Gina le sugirio que descansara, a lo que ella accedió y se quedo dormida hasta que volvio a despertar 3 horas más tarde. Cuando ella comprobo el reloj, noto que ya eran las 9 de la mañana, o al menos, eso sería en París.

"Oye, abuela ¿que hora sería en Kalos?" pregunto al darse cuenta de la diferencia horaria entre París y la región a la que iría, tendría que avisarle a Adrien y a los demás en cuanto llegara.

"Serían al menos como las 3 de la tarde," informo la azapata que la había oído, volteando la mirada para ver a Marinette con una sonrisa amable a la niña "Este viaje al menos es de 9 a 11 horas, ya que tenemos un retraso debido algunos desvios que hemos hecho, solo puedo asumir que llegariamos a las 11 o 12 de la noche," añadió un poco pensativa en sus calculos.

La respuesta sobresalto a Marinette, la cual se sorprendio mirando a su abuela "¿¡A esa hora!?" pregunto, sin darse cuenta que Eevee se movio en su regazo ante la magnitud de su voz. Nunca había viajado como su abuela, así que le sorprendia un poco la diferencia horaria, lo que más parecido fue Londres para una excursión.

Gina y la azapata le dedicaron una sonrisa divertida a la chica por su reacción "Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la diferencia horaria, pero el buen punto es que podras contactarte con tus amigos en París muy seguido." señalo Gina contenta mientras la azapata se retiraba, la oji verde pensó un poco en sus experiencias en otras regiones antes de añadir "Sería algo triste que apenas pudiera hacerlo si en París fuera las 7 de la mañana y en Kalos las 10 de la noche" Marinette tendría que desvelarse un tiempo si fuera el caso y escribir cartas como ella lo hacía cuando estaba en otras regiones y no podía contactarse con sus amigos por video llamada con sus otros amigos.

"Uh, cierto" Marinette acarició distraidamente el pelaje de Eevee y miro su telefono "Tal vez debería escribir una nota para acordarme, además de cambiar la hora de mi télefono en cuanto llegue" añadió, desbloqueando su telefono y oprimiendo la aplicación de notas en su télefono, empezando a escribir en el.

Las orejas de Eevee movieron ligeramente y la pokémon bostezo antes de abrir los ojos, finalmente despertandose de su sueño ante el ruido de las voces y la conversación"¿Vee?" Eevee alzo la cabeza, sonriendo inmediatamente al ver a Marinette, la cual le devolvio la sonrisa.

"Es bueno ver que despiertas, Eevee," La azabache sonrió contenta, Gina llamo a una azapata, la cual se acerco a ellas y les entrego un plato de comida pokémon a Marinette. La oji azul puso el plato en un asiento entre ella y su abuela para que Eevee comiera comodamente "Toma,"

"¡Vee!" La pokémon felizmente chirrio y empezo a comer su cómida.

En ese momento, Arman se acerco a ellos, sediendo el control del avión al copiloto para chequear todo y hablar con la nieta de su amiga "Entonces asumo que Eevee es tu primer pokémon ¿no?" pregunto el hombre de ojos marrones a lo que Marinette asintió con su cabeza.

"Así es," respondió Marinette acaricio el pelaje de Eevee. Mirando con cariño a la pokémon frente a ella. Estaba empezando a aceptar que la tenía realmente y que no podía creer que no sabía de su existencia hasta hace unos pocos días.

"¡Eevee!" Arman y Gina compartieron una sonrisa ante la interración.

"Solamente puedo imaginar lo que a ustedes les esperan de ahora en adelante en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino," dijo Arman mientras se ajustaba la gorra y miraba a la nieta de Gina "Tal vez incluso llegues a conocer a mi hija" un tono divertido y alegre apareció en la voz del peli rojo, el cual amplio la sonrisa en sus labios ante la mención de su hija. El recuerdo de la actitud alegre y entusiasta de ella por ir a Kalos en una aventura todavía estaba presente en su mente.

Marinette levanto su vista de Eevee con una mirada curiosa en sus ojos azules "¿Su hija?" pregunto con un tono igual de curioso igual que su mirada.

Arman asintió como respuesta, luciendo completamente orgulloso "Si, mi hija, Lara, fue a Kalos para participar en competencias aereas pokémon, son carreras aereas para pokémon voladores y se realizan en lugares con fuertes e impredecible corrientes de aire, son populares en Kalos, Jotho, Kanto y en Sinnoh." explico el oji marrón sabiendo que las corrientes de aire fuertes junto a sus carreras fue la razón por la que su hija decidió ir hasta ayá, y él personalmente la llevo junto a su madre, "Mi hija ha crecio con las carreras aereas desde su niñez y literalmente le gusta ir por los aires, desde que comenzo su viaje siempre trata de dar lo mejor en ellas," los ojos marrones de Arman estaba brillando con alegría y amor mientras hablaba de su hija, Marinette sonrió contenta por ello.

"Tu hija parece toda una aventurera al igual que tu, Arman" comento Gina con una voz divertida. Conocía a Arman de joven, era todo un joven aventurero y con un espíritu entusiasta. Era obvio que en este caso Lara no era diferente de su padre.

Arman se ajusto la gorra, "Asi es. Recientemente llego a Kalos hace unos días, así que tal vez puedas a conocerla y hacerse amigas, Marinette" dijo el oji marrón, Marinette parecia una chica buena y oyó cosas maravillosas de su nieta, no dudaba que a Lara le gustaría conocerla.

"Eso espero" comento Marinette con una sonrisa, aunque algo nerviosa por el pensamiento. No se había detenido en pensar en hacer nuevos amigos, supuso que recuperarse tendría que conllevar a hacer nuevos amigos, "Amigas ¿eh?" murmuro viendo la ventana del avión, la vista de nubes blancas y el mar azul la saludaban.

Estaba nerviosa al pensar en hacerlo. Sus antiguos amigos no le creyeron e incluso Alya, la que creía su mejor amiga y que la apoyaria en todo, no lo hizo ... entonces ¿sería diferente con sus nuevos amigos?

Kagami, Luka y Marc no la defraudaron, Adrien tampoco lo hizo. Nathaniel ya se dio cuenta de su error y Rose y Juleka se disculparon. Tenía esperanza. Podría hacer nuevos amigos, solo tenía que esperar y darles una oportunidad. Marinette acarició distraídamente el pelaje de Eevee, sus ojos con una chispa determinada mientras miraba la ventana. Eso es lo que haría no dejaria que lo que Lila hizo arruine su vida y la oportunidad de hacer amigos.

xxxxxxxx

Lila sonrió contenta mientras caminaba por la acera de camino a su colegio, ya sabía lo que le diría a Alya, incluso tenía algunas ideas secundarias para hacer quedar mal a ese insecto. Se rió entre dientes, saboreando el momento. Ella cambio su sonrisa por una mirada lástimosa en cuanto llego al frente de su colegio, actuar demás sería ser bastante precavida.

Obviamente todos tenían que tragarse la fachada que la mejor amiga de Lady Bug estaba triste por su partida en el momento que pisara la escuela, en especial cuando Marinette la golpeo en frente de la entrada, y solo para hacerlo más creible. La oji verde se quito una de sus coletas al lado de sus orejas, desarreglandose el cabello.

Rápidamente entro al colegio y se dirigio hacia su salón, en cuanto entro, noto a Adrien sentado en la última fila sin Marinette, Nathaniel estaba justo detrás de él aunque no le importo tanto, se alegro de no ver a Marinette ahí, probablemente estaría llegando tarde, por lo que sería fácil hacerle quedar mal con sus responsabilidades como representante de clase.

Ella rápidamente miro a otro lado y encontro a Alya sentada en su asiento hablando con Nino, pero al verla, la morena rápidamente corto la conversación que tenía con su novio. Oh, así le gustaba a Lila. Sin duda Alya era la oveja perfecta que había tenido, le prestaba atención a cada palabra que le decía, aunque se burlo internamente cuando ella se llamaba reportera, pero no le importaba tanto si eso la llevaba a ser popular y tener fama.

"¡Oh, Alya, me siento tan mal!" exclamo Lila empezando con su drama y llamando la atención de los demás, excepto por Adrien y Nathaniel, el rubio solto un leve gruño de frustración y puso su cabeza sobre la mesa, el peli rojo le dio una mirada llena de símpatía.

Ambos llegaron más temprano de lo habitual y se pusieron al día entre ellos, Rose y Juleka hasta que aparecieron sus compañeros, por lo que tuvieron que separarse para disimular lo mejor posible, dado que no querían que Alya gritara y empezara una escena como lo hizo en las últimas semana respecto a Marinette y Adrien.

Para Nathaniel saber ahora como era realmente Lila sin duda le hizo comprender como se sentía Adrien. Ella no dejaba de soltar mentiras a cada vez que abría la boca solo para llamar la atención y que no se arrepintiera de hacer promesas falsas o lastimar a otros por que no estaban de acuerdo con sus mentiras o solo por que le gustaba lo hacia querer vomitar. El solamente podía sentirse mal cuando imagino como Marinette y el rubio aguantaron esto cada día, además de pensar que horrible sería acostumbrarse a la rutina.

"Lo sé, Lila, lo sé" consolo Alya, sin notar que Nathaniel soltaba un gemido, poniendo su cabeza sobre la mesa igual que Adrien, esto le daba asco ¿Alya abandono a Marinette por esto? era perturbador y asqueroso. Lo más frustante era que tendría que actuar de la misma manera mientras tendría que luchar por convencer a sus amigos también, o al menos advertir a otros que supieran que Lila estaba mintiendo

Alya abrazo a la oji verde, frotándo su espalda en circulos para consolar a su amiga, sin notar que Lila ocultaba una sonrisa en su hombro. 'Vaya pero que ingenua' fue su pensamiento.

La oji avellana se separo de la italiana, sonriendole con simpatia "Por que no-" la sugerencia de Alya murio en sus labios en cuanto Caline entro al salón, anunciando su presencia con un aplauso haciendo que Lila casi gruñera por esto.

"Buenos días, clase" La oji verde sonrió a pesar de que la alegría no llego a sus ojos, dado que estaba luchando por tratar de lucir lo mejor posible para su clase y que sus alumnos no se dieran de su estado "Espero que hayan pasado un buen fin de semana" añadió mirando a todos, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en Adrien y le dio una sonrisa símpatia junto a un asentimiento.

Lila soltó un save sollozo, apoyandose en Alya mientras miraba con fingido dolor a su maestra "Maestra Bustier, me siento mal por lo de anoche, la verdad no creo que pueda con la clase hoy..." Todos los alumnos, excepto por Nathaniel, Adrien y Juleka, miraron con lástima a Lila, como a la originaria de Italia le gustaba, ellos eran juguetes para ella y no le importaba si alguno se rompia, aunque tenía que actuar como si alguno de ellos le importara si algo les sucedía.

Juleka solo se quedo callada, podía oír el dolor en la voz de Lila, salvo que ahora podía oír que tan hueco se oía, por primera vez estaba atenta y vio todo a tráves del acto de la oji verde, sintiendose mal de repente.

No culpo a Rose, sabía que ella nunca querría pensar mal de la gente y veía todo lo bueno de las personas, por desgracia estaba perdida en si creer que Lila estaba mintiendo o no como lo estaba ella y que tampoco quiso lástimar a Marinette al creer todo lo que Lila dijo de ella.

Más tarde, se recordo convencer a Rose para llamar al Principe Alí y hablar de Lila, ya no quería dejar que Rose estuviera a merced de las mentiras y que hiciera algo que más tarde lamentaria mucho. Quería que Rose viera al fin lo que no han podido ver desde el principio y lo que Marinette quiso que vieran para protegerlas.

'Ella hizo esto por nosotras y solo la lástimamos a cambio,' pensó Juleka cerrándo con tristeza mientras veía todo el acto que estaba haciendo Lila. Todavía no estaba convencida completamente, pero ahora estaba totalmente dispuesta a escuchar y sabía qu tendría que preguntarle a Luka siendo el más cercano a la verdad.

No lo culpo, no quiso escucharlo al principio, eso los llevo a distanciarse solamente por alguien que ni siquiera conocia bien y le hizo promesas falsas - se sentía como una aprovechada ante esto - Supuso que eso llevo a su hermano a solamente dejar que ella misma lo viera. Se sentía faltan cuando dudo de una de las personas que creció con ella, la alento y la cuido desde pequeña.

"¿Podríamos esperar hasta que ella se sienta un poco mejor?" pregunto Alya, Lila miro a la mujer de cabellos rojos con ojos suplicantes y una mirada lástimera. Caline casi cedio, pero se recordo firmemente que tenía que compensar el daño que causo, también recordo que Marinette ya no estaba; que no hizo nada para ayudarla; que confio ciegamente en Lila; que no comprobo como debio haberlo hecho desde un principio y que Adrien necesitaría todo el apoyo posible para lidiar con esta situación.

"Lo siento Alya, pero tenemos que comenzar hoy," respondio la oji verde con firmeza haciendo caer ligeramente la cara de Alya, no podía retrasar la clase solo por Lila "Además tengo un anuncio que darles, es bastante importante" añadió, peros sus palabras fueron prácticamente cuando oyó un gemido lástimero y Alya miro a Lila, la que tenía la cara baja. A Caline no le gusto esto, se mordio la punta de la lengua y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

"Esto también es bastante importante, Lila no esta bien," Aparentemente la terquedad de Alya había salido a flote para defender a Lila, Nathaniel bufó ante su hipocresía. Él era amigo de Marinette y se lamentaba de no escucharla desde un principio, pero al menos tomo la opción de hacerlo y le alegro de ello.

Alya por otro lado ni siquiera lo considero y solamente descarto lo que Marinette apenas le dijo como celos y le pidió pruebas. Ella era la reportera y su mejor amiga ¿no se suponía que ella era la que debía investigar y escucharla? Lila debía estar riendose de ella al igual que de los demás por dentro en este momento y la peli café no se daba cuenta. Alya a veces podría llegar a ser ingenua a veces.

"Alya, Lila, sientense," Ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta y fueron a su asiento con Alya poniendo un brazo alrededor de Lila para reconfortarla. Caline se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de todos sus alumnos para comenzar a hablar: "Miren, luego de lo que esta pasando hace unas semanas con Marinette, decidi que es hora de cambiar algunas cosas. Me he dado cuenta que no he sido la maestra indicada, la mayoria de las veces trato de hacer que todos ustedes se lleven bien sin ningun problema, sin embargo, hubo veces que ustedes tuvieron serios problemas con otros alumnos" Todos miraron en ese momento a Chloe pero Ivan miro a Kim, ambos tuvieron la descencia de parecer avergonzados, aunque Chloe estaba algo indignada también - más por orgullo que molestia en realidad - "así que eso cambiara ahora en adelante y eso significa que tendré que ser algo más estricta, por supuesto no sere como Mendelieiev, pero sin duda cambiare las cosas aquí" La declaración sorprendio a todos, no veían nada malo con ella. Si, tuvieron problemas acerca con Chloe y Kim, pero la mayoría de sus clases no fueron tan malas.

"Pero señora Bustier, realmente tengo que decirle a los demás que paso con Lady Bug, necesito hacerlo, quiero desahogarme" Lila dijo con voz lástimera y un semblante decaído, aun siendo abrazada por Alya. No creía que la maestra Bustier hablara en serio. Esa mujer era tan blanda y fácil de manipular, solo tenía que usar unas lágrimas aquí y alla para tenerla a sus pies nuevamente.

Caline se mordió el labio, pero se recordo todo lo anterior, no iba a ceder esta vez. Ya sus alumnos le dieron una razón para desconfiar de ellos, empezando por Lila "Lila... lo siento, pero puedes hacerlo en cuanto termine la cla-"

"¡Maestra Butiera, vamos, Lila tiene que hacer esto! ¡Puede esperar!" Alya volvio a insistir sin tener cuidado alguno al interrumpir a su maestra. Caline por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que se le estaba acabando la paciencia con uno de sus alumnos. Sabía que Alya era una chica buena y apacionada, pero su comportamiento respecto a Marinette y a Lila estaba mal.

"¡Alya no te dirijas así a mi! ¿Entendido? ¡y no vuelvas a interrumpir!" Espeto la oji verde a lo que Alya guardo silencio, sorprendida aunque algo molesta, Caline respiro hondo y recobro la compostura, dirigiendose a Lila y a la oji avellana "Lamento decirlo pero no puedo retrasar la clase por más tiempo, ahora, quiero darles un anunció importante" los ojos verdes de la mujer de cabellos rojos se volvieron tristes y le dio otra mirada a Adrien, el cual lo noto y desvio la mirada con tristeza también, ya sabiendo la noticia "Clase, desde hoy en día, Marinette ya no estudiara aquí" la noticia impacto a la clase, Caline miro todos los rostros en shock de sus estudiantes, notando que Rose, Juleka y Nathaniel estaban tan tristes como lo estaba Adrien, pero algo le llamo la atención mientras evaluaba la expresión de sus alumnos y era el hecho de que había una sonrisa en los labios de Lila y una mirada complacida, eso hizo que el estomago de Caline se hundiera cuando vio que ella cambio a un semblante decaído, pero había un brillo feliz en sus ojos.

¿Cuanto tiempo ella ha estado haciendo esto? ¿Cuanto tiempo ha actuado así y jugaba a sus espaldas? Prácticamente había dejado que todos hicieran su tarea por ella y se saltara sus clases gracias a sus supuestas lesiones o enfermedades cuando en realidad no tenía nada. Lo paso todo por alto, no comprobo nada hasta ahora. Dejo que lastimaran y lástimo deliberadamente a Marinette cuando ni siquiera hizo nada para investigar algo.

Caline fue apartada de sus pensamientos y su necesidad de llanto cuando sus estudiantes parecieron haberse recuperado, empezando a gritar "¿¡QUE!?" Oh, eso vino de Alya, Caline tuvo que resistir el impulso y frotarse las sienes. Sabía que ella era muy dedicada al reportaje pero estaba muy decepcionada de ella, dado que no se molesto en verificar algo de Lila, incluso si podía afectarla a ella misma en su carrera.

"¿Por que?" ese fue Nino, quien ahora se sentaba solo el primer banco. Ella sentía mal por el hecho de que las peleas y los engaños en la clase oriyaron principalmente a Adrien y Nino a separarse al igual que a Alya y Marinette, y Chloe y Sabrina.

"¿Como puede ser?" Sorprendenteme pudo escuchar a Mylene entre todos los gritos, de todas las personas, incluso cuando ella estaba sentada junto a Ivan cuya voz se escuchaba claramente, aunque no podría distinguir que decía exactamente.

'Son una bola de hipocritas' pensó Nathaniel, él y los demás la hicieron a un lado en todas estas semanas sin invitarla a ningún evento y solo la veían en algunos ensayos de la Kitty Section por parte de Luka. Presentaron dudas respecto al plan de Alya, pero el peli rojo se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber dicho nada y aquí estaban las consecuencias, Marinette se había ido y no sabían cuando regresarian.

Adrien se hundía en su asiento, manteniendose callado, sabían que si hacía algún ruido los demás no tardarían en exigirle respuestas sobre Marinette siendo el único que paso su tiempo con ella.

Caline hizo una mueca y miro a su alrededor en busca de un akuma, necesitaba detener esto antes de que alguien en su clase fuera akumatizado, o peor, que HankMoth pudiera mandar a más de uno. Rápidamente la mujer saco un libro grueso de literatura y lo estrello contra su escritorio, el ruido sordo hizo eco y le dio tiempo para gritar: "SILENCIO!" los alumnos quedaron callados al instante, "¡Escuchen bien! Sé que ha habido problemas en clase últimamente, eso a afectado a Marinette, más de lo que debería, por lo que ella decidió que debia retirarse" explico la peli roja

"Que conveniente, por que ella es la que atormenta a Lila y simplemente se va como si nada" Caline se estremeció ante las palabras de Alya, miro con incrédulidad a la chica, la misma que defendería con fiereza a su antigua mejor amiga en caso de que Chloe se metiera con ella y la que la ayudaría si tuviera un problema.

Lila volvio de su ensoñación, no le importaba mucho el drama por Marinette, era más, se alegraba por el hecho de que esa estúpida al fin se diera cuenta de que no podría con ella y se fuera como debio haberlo hecho desde un principio. Eso hacía que disfrutara más el restregarle todo en la cara. Quería reír de lo fácil que fue todo, en especial el hecho de que al fin se deshizo de Lady Bug. Todavía estaba su remplazo, pero dudaba que durara una semana o unos días hasta que quisiera renunciar.

Rápidamente la italiana entro en acción, ocultando sus manos entre su rostro y empezando a fingir sollozos, "Yo nunca quise hacer que Marinette se fuera, es culpa mía" dijo con voz lástimera, pero una sonrsia se arrastro en sus labios cuando sintió las manos de Alya en sus hombros.

"No digas eso, eres una chica fabulosa, Marinette estaba celosa de ti, ella debería aprender de sus errores y-" Caline ya estaba harta de la actitud de Alya, ya no quería escuchar esas palabras tan crueles dirigidas a Marinette que desde hace un tiempo no había escuchado ¿Siempre fue así y no presto atención? No era de extrañar por que Marinette le suplico que se cambiara de asiento con Adrien en la parte de atrás.

"ALYA GUARDA SILENCIO" La peli café se sobresalto y se dirigio hacia la maestra para reclamarle sobre su actitud, pero se callo cuando vio la mirada molesta en los ojos verdes de Bustier dirigida hacia ella, "Estoy harta de tu actitud ¿¡me escuchas!? ¡No, solo tu, ninguno de ustedes, excepto por Chloe, paso tiempo con Marinette o él, he oído sobre sus problemas y muchos rumores que pueden ser o no ciertos, pero dejarlos solos no es la forma de solucionarlo! ¡Eso solamente lo empeora!" Muchos de sus alumnos tuvieron la descencia de avergonzarse, - excepto por Lila, - algunos miraron a Adrien con tristeza como Nino, Mylene y Nathaniel, en el caso de Rose trataba de no hecharse a llorar mientras era consolada por Juleka, otros no demostraban mucho como Alix e Ivan que solamente se quedaron callados mientras que Kim y Max parecian incómodos solamente.

Dirigio su mirada a Alya, viendola fijamente y analizando su reacción, parecia molesta, sabía que ella era orgullosa, pero pudo notar que ella estaba incómoda con algo. Más tarde tendría que preguntar la razón por que y averiguarlo, por que no podría permitir que esa conducta de ella siguiera así.

"Y tu Alya, has dicho cosas horribles de Marinette en estás últimas semanas, cuando ella era la que se preocupaba por todos en clase, ah, y recuerdo que te dije que le dijeras a Marinette que cambiariamos los asientos ese día cuando Lila volvio, pero ¿que paso? ¡no le dijiste nada!" Caline le recordo claramente sus errores a la morena - ella no diría nada por ahora algo sobre Lila hasta que averiguaran muchas cosas más y pudieran contactarse con su madre-

Noto que Alya se mordió el labio inferior pero ella le dio una mirada a Lila, cuyo semblante estaba decaído y frunció las cejas con molestia. "Pensé que Mairnette estaría bien con ello," Alya trato de justificarse, Marinette fue la que no quiso ir a la parte de atrás, lo admitia hizo un error, pero tampoco era para tanto, Lila necesitaba ayuda en ese momento y era solo un pequeño sacrificio, nada que pudiera dañar a nadie "En cambio ella solo hizo un dram-"

Caline interrumpio a su estudiante, si ella no vería sus errores, tendría que hacerselos ver "Ese es el problema, si se lo hubieras avisado de ante mano no hubiera pasado nada, pero la dejaste en el último banco asumiendo que estaría bien con eso." esto era una sorpresa para todos, no habían visto que su maestra actuara así nunca, por lo general era dulce y gentil, pero ella sin duda estaba hablando en serio sobre cambiar las cosas, "Apreció que quisieras ayudar a Lila cuando tenía su tinnitus, pero no era la manera correcta de hacerlo si afectaba a Marinette. Y eso va para todos ustedes también, si sucede algo así de nuevo, podrían acomodar un pequeño espacio para el otro si no quieren estar solos" Estaba presentando soluciones demasiado tarde, pero ya no podía hacer mucho más que prevenir "En cualquier caso, Chloe, sientate al lado de Adrien" dijo la peli roja sabiendo que Adrien no tendría problema con su amiga de la infancia.

La rubia miro hacia atrás para ver a Adrien, seguía estando en el mismo banco de siempre, pero Sabrina ya no estaba a su lado, ella estaba en realidad en el banco opuesto a Adrien. Sería incómodo estar cerca de ella por que podría verla, pero honestamente detestaba estar sola. La oji azul se levanto y tomo sus cosas, dirigiendose hacia Adrien, séntandose a su derecha para no ver tanto a Sabrina, la cual la miraba desde su lugar en silencio.

"Entonces, maestra Bustier ¿a que salón se cambio Marinette?" pregunto Mylene. Adrien hizo un sonido ahogado haciendo que Chloe lo mirara, notando que su amigo de la infancia estaba extrañadamente callado y un poco ido. Frunció el ceño ¿era algo de lo que no se había enterado? Ya tenía suficiente con que sus idiotas compañeros de clase se creyeran todo lo que Rossi decía y creyeran que de todas las personas que pudieran hacerle daño, sería Marinette.

Era extraño para Dupain-Cheng irse, por lo general se enfrentaría, pero honestamente, la intento de reportera de Alya ni siquiera la defendio siendo su supuesta mejor amiga y ni trato de verificar su entrevista. Pero fue una sabia decisión de su parte, ella no soportaba a estos tontos tampoco.

Admitia que le creyo a Rossi al principio - era humillante haberlo hecho y simplemente rídiculo que se trago todo en su momento - pero luego de ver la entrevista en el Lady Blog nuevamente, repasar con calma todo respecto a Rossi y Lady Bug, además de las celebridades que se alojaban en el hotel de su padre con las cosas que no cuadraban respecto a la italiana, supo de inmediato que ella mentía.

Al principio se rió y se burlo mientras veía a todos sus compañeros de clase, pero luego paso a ser irritante cuando este drama se desarrollo y luego de eso, Sabrina de repente dejo de hablarle y pasar tiempo con Rossi.

Era incómodo verla y por mucho que no quiera demostrarlo, realmente le dolia que la hubiera abandonado. Ella conocía sus errores, la trato como una sirvienta y fue tan lejos como pare ignorarla, pero era la única que aceptaba estar con ella a pesar de como su crueldad y la quería, realmente la quería.

Sabía que tenía que Rossi tuvo que ver con algo con el cambio de actitud de Sabrina, por lo que iba a encontrar una forma de vengarse de alguna manera por haberse atrevido a meterse con la reina abeja.

Por el momento, tenía que asegurarse de pasar tiempo con Adrien, no pasaron tanto tiempo juntos como otras veces, pero ahora, eso sería diferente. En especial dado que Dupain-Cheng ya no estaba ahí, era realmente preocupante.

No hacía esto por ella, nunca fueron amigas - ella siempre tuvo envidia del como ella siempre lograba lo que no podía y estuvo celosa de su vida - pero el que Lila la hiciera ver como villana ante los demás fue preocupante y el que se metiera con Adrien y Sabrina era imperdonable.

Con esta descisión, la rubia miro a su amigo de la infancia con seridad "¿Que sucedio con Dupain-Cheng, Adriboo?" pregunto en voz baja. Adrien parpadeo un poco sorprendido del por que Chloe preguntaría por Marinette, pero no la cuestiono, en su lugar bajo la cabeza, recordo el momento del aeropuerto y cerro los ojos.

"Ella..." susurro en voz baja, apretando sus puños mientras Chloe esperaba una respuesta hasta que su maestra se le adelanto.

"No se cambio de salon y antes de que pregunten, tampoco se cambio de escuela" Esto llamo la atención de muchos, los cuales miraban a la mujer esperando alguna respuesta ante sus declaraciones. La peli rojo arrugo el rostro con tristeza y bajo la cabeza "Ella se fue de París" eso basto para hacer que todo se saliera de control nuevamente entre los estudiantes, incluso Chloe estaba incrédula y dirigio la vista a Adrien para confirmarlo, quien asintió con su cabeza desganado.

La rubia solo pudo abrir ligeramente la boca, sin embargo, luego la cerro, molesta. Sabía que lo que hicieron esos tontos ya era malo y muy hipocrita de su parte cuando se llamaban amigos de Dupain-Cheng, no la culpo en lo absoluto de su decisión. La verdad es que sabía que en manos de Rossi estarían perdidos y tarde o temprano estarían actuando como tal.

Ignoro el escándalo que se formaba a favor de poner una en la espalda de Adrien para consolarlo, "¿¡QUE!?" el grito de Alya resono en todo el salón, sin poder creer que su mejor amiga se hubiera ido de París sin decirselo a nadie.

"¿Es en serio?" exclamo Alix levantandose totalmente incrédula de su lugar. Su mandibula colgando ligeramente mientras lo hacía. Entre los gritos, nadie noto la sonrisa en los labios de Lila en medio del desorden ¿esto no podría ser mejor? Despues de todo, Marinette no estaría pisando la misma tierra que ella, pero sin duda ella no se salvaría incluso si estuviera fuera.

Caline estaba cansando de esto, ella tomo nuevamente su libro y lo dejo caer deliberadamente sobre la mesa antes de gritar nuevamente "¡SILENCIO!" el silencio se hizo nuevamente, la oji verde considero buscar té o algo para su garganta para el almuerzo, por que lo necesitaría en el día de hoy. Con un suspiro "Ella creía que estarían molestos todavía por todo lo que ha pasado, así que prefirio no decir nada"

"Pero ¿no entiendo eso? ¿por que se fue?" pregunto Mylene un poco perdida, pero sabía bien, cual era la razón principal. Sabía en el fondo que no debio haber escuchado a Alya en primer lugar, algo le gritaba que todo saldría mal, pero nunca fue una persona valiente y siempre cedio a la presión por miedo. Sintió culpa por creer que Marinette haría algo malo, pero tampoco quería creer que Lila era una mentirosa. La peli multicolor compartió una mirada con Ivan, el cual también parecia pensativo y triste por la noticia.

"¿Que no somos sus amigos?" pregunto Kim, algo desvastado por saber que su amiga de la infancia se fue de París, Chloe bufó ante la pregunta, casi resistiendo a decirle que era un hipocrita. Lila por otro lado sonrió, agradeciendo de que el cerebro del atleta al fin haya servido para algo y antes de que pudiera aprovechar esto para hacer quedar mal a Marinette más de lo que estaba, Rose hablo

La rubia no le gustaba oír lo que estaba oyendo, las palabras de Alya hacia Marinette la llenaban de angustia y la hacían querer llorar ¿como Alya podía decir algo tan cruel? Eso le hacía recordar el plan que ella había ideado, recordar la forma en que les había asegurado que todo saldría bien, pero fue todo lo contrario. Vio con sus propios ojos como Marinette lloro en la fiesta y el aeropuerto, oyó lo que sentía y paso un último buen momento con ella antes de que se fuera.

Ya no quería quedarse callada y oír más esto, ya no quería oír de sus otros amigos que Marinette era una mala persona y cosas horribles de ella y de Adrien, "¡Si lo somos! ¡Ella estaba bastante triste cuando fuimos al aeropuerto!" Exclamo su voz salio un poco rota y su garganta dolia por el llanto que contenía. Le agradecio a Juleka en silencio que pusiera su mano en su hombro.

Eso dejo en piedra a casi todos, excepto a Adrien, Juleka y a Nathaniel, y dirigieron su vista a la pequeña rubia, incluso Caline estaba sorprendida ¿entonces Rose estaba en el aeropuerto cuando Marinette se fue? solo podía asumir que Juleka estaría con ella como siempre. Era bueno saber que al menos algunos de sus alumnos le dieron el beneficio de la duda a Marinette.

Lila abrio los ojos cuando oyó a Rose decir eso ¿estaban pasando tiempo con Marinette? Maldita sea, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero solamente podría asumir que era el hermano de Juleka otra vez, a este paso, podría arruinar su plan, así que tendría que arruinarlo a él primero.

"¿¡Que!?" Otro grito vino, pero esta vez era de Alix, a Lila le importo poco el drama, así que hizo lo mejor para no escuchar el ruido que hacian los demás "¿Por que no nos dijeron nada?" pregunto la peli rosa a lo que Alya estuvo de acuerdo, además estaba decepcionada de esas dos, les había dicho que no pasaran tiempo con Marinette para que funcionara su plan y se disculpara con Lila ¿que les pasaba?

"¡Silencio!" Bustier acallo a la peli rosa y se dirigio a su estudiante más dulce "¿Rose, que paso?" pregunto calmadamente la oji verde. Chloe estaba ligeramente sorprendida, aparentemente no todos sus compañeros eran unos tontos. Bien, tal vez haya esperanza para algunos.

"Se fue hace dos horas y nos quedamos con los señores Dupain-Cheng por que estaban bastante tristes cuando Marinette se fue con su abuela," respondió Juleka en lugar de Rose haciendo que otros también la miraran, la peli negra se sintió incómoda por la atención que tenía.

"Me senti tan mal cuando ella empezo a llorar." Rose trato de evitar llorar nuevamente y Caline suavizo su mirada sobre ella, sin poder culparla ante ese hecho, Juleka la abrazo para consolarla y evitar que llorara. Sabía que los abrazos harían que la rubia se sintiera mejor.

"Esta bien, Rose, ella se comunicara pronto para saber la diferencia horaria." dijo Nathaniel tratando consolar a la rubia, llamando la atención deliberadamente, si Rose y Juleka atrevieron a hablar para defender a Marinette, él haría lo mismo por ambas.

"También ¿sabías de esto? ¿Por que tampoco dijiste nada!? ¿cuando dijo que se iría?" Alya exclamo molesta, no podía creer que Marinette no dijera nada de irse. Mucho menos que Nathaniel, Rose y Juleka lo supieran y tampoco hablaran. Era esa la razón por la que también no quería que hablaran con Marinette, por que los pondría de su lado y también podrían molestar a Lila, como si no le hubiera bastado con Adrien "y ¡eso va para ti también Adrien!" la peli café miro el rubio el cual bajo la vista, poco le importo que Chloe le lanzara una mirada fulmante "Tu y Marinette están actuando de forma exagerada con Lila" Adrien hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, sintiendo como su pecho se oprimia.

"Alya..." Nino trato de calmar a su novia, no quería que le gritara a Adrien, odiaba seguir con el plan pero confiaba en su novia como para que pensar que funcionara.

Chloe iba a hablar para darle una parte de su mente a Alya, pero Nathaniel se le adelanto: "Estaba con ellos cuando ella se fue por que Marc me lo dijo, también estaba en la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng haciendole compañia a los padres de Marinette," El oji turqueza tuvo que seguir a regañadientes el plan de Adrien cuando noto que Lila lo estaba mirando. Mentiría si dijera que ella no le daba miedo por que si era así, honestamente no le gustaría que Alix y sus compañeros se enojaran con él, solo por ella.

"Uf, Marinette solo tenía que disculparse con Lila, no tenía que hacer algo exagerado como esto!" se quejo la oji avellana a lo que el peli rojo soltó un gruñido que tanto Chloe y Adrien se sorprendieron de escuchar.

"Si, ella es la exagerada, Alya" contesto Nathaniel tratando de ocultar el sarcasmo y la irritación en su voz recordando el plan de aislar a Marinette y a Adrien que propuso Alya. Alya frunció el ceño al oír a Nathaniel y lo miro con molestia, antes de que pudiera reclarmarle, el peli rojo continuo para cubrirse: "Además, sé que Marinette estaba molestando a Lila, Alya, pero tampoco voy a decepcionar a Marc y fui para recordar los viejos momentos que teníamos con ella antes de que todo esto sucediera, solamente por que estemos molestos con ella no significa que no las extrañemos" eso parecio apasiguar a algunos de sus otros compañeros, ninguno dijo nada por que sabían que era bastante cierto lo que dijo el peli rojo.

Lila hizo una mueca ante eso y rodo los ojos, era realmente cursi, pero le hizo darse cuenta que tenía que cambiar ese factor. Incluso si estaba fuera de París, no si significaba que no le podría hacer la vida imposible si no estaba. En cuanto Marinette volviera vería que sería lo mejor no regresar jamás.

Alya frunció el ceño por eso, pareciendo pensarlo por un momento pero se recupero "En ese caso ¿¡por que dijiste que no!? ¡fácilmente podrías haberlo hecho, si el quería decirtelo te diría, no tenías que dejarte arrastrar por Marc!" Un golpe se escucho en la parte de atrás del salón, todos vieron como Nathaniel se levanto, su rostro contorsionado por ira pura mientas su mano estaba descansando en la superficie de su escritorio luego de haberlo golpeado, sin importarle ni un poco el ardor que transmitia.

"NUNCA VUELVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE MARC, ALYA." el grito se oyó por todo el salón e hizo estremecer a muchos por la cantidad de veneno e ira que contenían, Alya no pudo evitar retroceder cuando el oji turqueza intensifico su mirada "O de lo contrario, ni HankMoth te salvara ¿entendido?" pregunto de forma oscura y amenazante.

Alix miro a su amigo, ella sabía de los sentimientos que Nathaniel tenía por el peli negro - incluso si el idiota de su amigo no se daba cuenta - y sin duda Alya estaba en hielo muy fino en este momento. Por supuesto, a ella tampoco le gusto que le hablara así a Nathaniel y tampoco de Marc, dado que la oji avellana no dudaba en atacar a cualquiera por el asunto de Marinette, no dudaría en darle un pedazo de su mente si llegara a hablarse así a Nathaniel otra vez.

"Nathaniel, sientate y Alya, lo que dijiste no estuvo bien, a este paso voy a tener que enviarte a la oficina del director si sigues con esa actitud" reprendio Caline, el oji turqueza se dejo caer a la silla, con un aire que decia perfectamente quería ser molestado "Ahora chicos, prosigamos con esto, debo decir antes de que si me interrumpen" la oji verde le lanzo una mirada a Alya para dejarselo en claro "Los mandare a la oficina del director." la morena se cruzo de brazos, soltando un gruñido molesta "Comencemos la clase, y Alya, como Marinette no esta aquí ahora, serás la nueva representate de clases"

"Pero Maestra Bustier, tengo que encargarme del LadyBlog!" protesto de inmediato Alya. Tenía que editar, actualizar su página, buscar más información que pueda existir de los miraculous, hacer un seguimiento de los akumas y la actividad de HankMoth, en pocas palabras presentar cualquier noticia potencial que encontrara.

Chloe se burlo de ella inmediatamente al oír eso: "Oh, por favor, Dupain-Cheng cuidaba de niños, hacia sus tareas, favores, comisiones, diseñaba su ropa y trabajaba en la panadería, el que te encargues solamente de ese blog no es nada en comparación de lo que hacia ella" enumero la rubia con sus propios dedos a lo que Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír un poco a su amiga de la infancia, estaba luchando por cambiar y si estaba haciendo lo posible para defender a Marinette incluso si no estaba y se excusara de ello era bastante bueno.

"No te metas Chloe" respondio la peli café sintiendose insultada de que la compararan con Marinette, pero sabia que tenía razón, Marinette hizo mucho por la clase a pesar de sus estúpidos celos hacia Lila.

"¿Te duele la verdad, Cesaire? Por que todos aquí saben que esa panadera se encargaba de todo como representante de clases incluso cuando estaba ocupada." Nadie dijo nada para refutar eso, era cierto, Marinette se encargaba de todo.

Lila frunció el ceño antes de levantar la mano "Yo puedo tomar el puesto, me siento un poco mal todavía pero creo que puedo hacerlo" se ofrecio a lo que muchos, excepto Juleka, Nathaniel y Adrien, se animaron. Rose inocentemente estaba entre ellos, casi con su actitud positiva como siempre.

Caline no estaba convencida de que Lila fuera la que abordara el puesto de todas las personas en su clase sobre todo lo sucedido con Marinette, "Esta bien, Lila. Pero lo discutire primero con el director y el consejo estudiantil" dijo con un tono algo vacilante antes de recordar un detalle importante "pero lo que me preocupa es que tu tienes discapacidades, sería mucho para ti" Era una mentira y ella estaba luchando para evitar mirar con decepción a Lila, pero tendría que actuar como si nada para darse tiempo de verificar todo. Si Lila pudo hacer que expulsaran a Marinette y poner a sus compañeros en su contra, simplemente podría decir que pasaría con ella o con el director Damocles.

Ella busco y trato de verificar las notas con la enfermera apenas llego, para su decepción y pesar, no había ninguna nota medica de Lila, también revisaron su expediente medico y decia que ella estaba en perfecta salud, así que inmediatamente se lo avisaron a Damocles que había estado revisando las cintas de video de las cámaras de seguridad.

"Oh no se preocupe, estoy mucho mejor ahora," No era una mentira, se sentía más que bien al saber que ya se deshizo de dos estorbos y tenía el camino libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Estaba tan feliz.

"Convenientemente" fue la respuesta de Chloe que hizo que muchos, excepto Nathaniel, Adrien, Juleka y Rose, la miraran mal, especialmente Alya y antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo, Bustier golpeo su libro de literatura contra el escritorio, el cual era suficientemente grueso como para llamar la atención de sus estudiantes al momento de golpearlo contra la mesa.

"Chloe, suficiente" la peli castaño rojizo suspiro, más tarde se tomaría tiempo para hablar con ella, Adrien, Nathaniel, Juleka y Rose, tenía que preguntarles muchas cosas. "Más tarde les informare sobre el puesto y les dire tu propuesta Lila, por ahora, comencemos con la clase" dijo a lo que todos asintieron y sacaron sus libros. Este sería un largo día.

xxxxxxxxx

Ya pasaron alrededor de 2 horas, Marinette gasto su tiempo jugando superpinguino o algun otro juego en su télefono además de cepillar el pelo de Eevee y hacer bocetos en su cuaderno escuchando canciones de Clara Ruiseñor y de Jagged Stone.

En la otra hora su abuela le contó algunas cosas sobre la comida pokémon, le dio una reseta para saber como prepararla en caso de que ella no estuviera, también le explico sobre los diferentes estados que tenían los pokémons cuando eran afectados por un tipo de ataque antes de mostrarle los diferentes tipos de bayas que tenía que utilizar para neutralizarlos.

En la actualidad, Marinette se encontraba leyendo algunos libros sobre los pokémon y algunos articulos de los cientificos, entre ellos los Unown y los diferentes tipos de letras que representaban, lo cual fue muy curioso para ella los diferentes tipos de datos que obtuvo de los Unown del articulo, ya que su abuela dijo que las letras de los Unown eran fueron usados en la ruinas, "Y... en la actualidad nadie sigue sin saber que fue primero, los Unown o el abecedario..." leyo la oji azul ante el dilema de la información sobre el pokémon.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Tikki dijo que los pokémon legendarios fueron participes de la creación y destrucción del mundo como los kwamis - todavía tenía en duda que era ese asunto de Plagg sobre los dinosaurios, realmente quería detalles sobre como ocurrio eso, aunque luego de lo que sucedio en la torre iffeil con Style Queen decidió que era mejor no preguntar - Siendo sincera, estaba en conflicto cuando se trataba de todo lo que conocia, pero tal vez sería mejor no cuestionar nada a pesar de su confusión. Despues de todo, la curiosidad mato al gato e incluso si el conocimiento era poder, también peligroso saber demasiado. 'Oh, creo que no será tan malo' pensó la oji azul cerrando el libro y poniendolo a un lado.

Ella desvio la mirada y vio a Eevee jugando en su asiento. Ella se rio cuando Eevee tropezo y revoto en el cojin debajo de ella, cayendo boca abajo para mirarla "Eevee" Marinette se rió nuevamente, Eevee era simplemente adorable, tal vez debería hacer algo para ella, ¿un sombrero? ¿una boina tal vez? la azabache rápidamente saco su cuaderno de bocetos que estaba debajo de una pila de libros y empezo a trazar el contorno de la boina.

Eevee rápidamente se asomo de su asiento para ver lo que estaba haciendo su entrenadora, ahora ella sabía que le gustaba dibujar y hacer ropa. Marinette miro a su pokémon cuando esta se asomo por encima del apoya-brazos del asiento y le mostro el diseño en el que trabajaba, era una linda boina con algunas flores en ella. "¿Te gusta? La haré para ti" los ojos de Eevee se iluminaron al oir eso y el pokémon empezo a saltar en su asiento alegremente como respuesta.

"¡Vee Vee!" Gina sonrió al ver la interacción entre su nieta y la pokémon ADN, sin duda su intuición respecto a la relación entre Eevee y Marinete no fallo, por supuesto, este era apenas el comienzo, faltaba mucho para que ambas tuvieran esa confianza que tanto Blastoise y ella tenían en el uno al otro.

La mujer de cabello blanco fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un movimientos fuera del avión le llamo la atención y se inclino para mirar afuera de la ventana, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando vio que era "¡Marinette, Eevee miren afuera!" La azabache alzo la vista junto a Eevee, ambas rápidamente se asomaron e inmediatamente jadearon con emoción.

Había una parbada afuera, pero no una cualquiera, era una parbada de pokémon, Marinette miro con emoción, encontrando hermosos pokémon con semejansas a cines, su plumaje era de color blanco pero la sección de su pecho y cola era de color azul, acompañandolos habían pokémons parecidos a patos con plumas de color azul de dos tonos. Más aya habían pokémon blancos y azules, semejantes a un pelicano y a gaviotas.

"Los más pequeños son Ducklett y los más grandes se llaman Swanna. Los otros son Pelipper y Wingull" Señalo Gina mientras le explicaba a su nieta, apuntando a cada uno de los pokémon que veían.

"Son incréibles" Murmuro Marinette con asombro al ver a cada uno de los pokémon de tipo volador y agua, sin embargo, el que más le gustaba era Swanna, siendo el más hermoso entre ellos. Eevee se presiono junto a ella, con la misma emoción y asombro en su rostro.

"Algo que debes saber es que Wingull y Ducklett son pre-evoluciones de Pelipper y Swanna" Le informo Gina a lo que Marinette dio un segundo vistazo a los pokémon que estaba viendo, más asombrada de lo que ya estaba antes.

"Genial" muchas ideas volaron por la cabeza de Marinette en ese momento, ropa, sombreros, accesorios y algunas otras cosas mientras veía a los pokémon tipo volador. Realmente estaba encantada con ellos.

"Eevee" La pokémon ADN estuvo de acuerdo, asombrada y alegre por la vista que estaba viendo en ese instante.

Gina amplio su sonrisa cuando vio la emoción de su nieta, así debería ser la emoción que debía experimentar cada entrenador cuando comenzaban su viaje. "Y miren abajo" dijo la oji verde y así Marinette lo hizo.

Bajando la cabeza como Eevee, ambas jadearon sorprendidas por segunda vez "¡Wow!" Abajo también habían pokémon, flotando en la superficie del mar, uno de ellos era una gran ballena de color azul mientras que habían otras más pequeñas a su lado, también habían hermosos pokémons de color azul con puntos azules más oscuros y barriga de color crema con una concha grisacea en su espalda, este tenía un cuerno en su cabeza y sus 'orejas' formaban un pequeño espiral.

"Ese es Wailord, los otros son su preevolución Wailmer y esos son Lapras" La mujer de cabellos blancos se tomo con calma el asombro de su nieta, ayudandole a identificar cada uno de los pokémon que estaba viendo en este momento.

"¡Necesito tomarles algunas fotos!" la azabache rápidamente busco su télefono a tientas, Eevee lo tomo con la boca y se lo paso, la oji azul torpemente trazo su contraseña y colocándo la camara, tomando númerosas fotos. "¡Debo enviarselas a los demás!" Gina solamente sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su nieta y la dejo disfrutarlo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Luego de que terminará el primer periodo de clases, casi todos se reunieron alrededor de Lila para escuchar su 'trágica historia'. Adrien - que no soportaba más mentiras sobre su señora - rápidamente se apresuro a salir de su salón seguido por Chloe y con Nathaniel pisandole los talones.

Juleka se quedo junto a Rose, quedándose callada, pero no queriendo que su amiga fuera afectada por las influencias de Lila. La peli negra observo en silencio como Alya frotaba la espalda de Lila, la cual dejaba escapar varios sollozos mientras se cubria la cara. La oji naranja se sintió mal, no por Lila, si no por Marinette, ya que Alya fue la que la aparto sin siquiera preguntarle que sucedía mientras la azabache miraba desde la distancia todas sus interacciones.

Juleka a veces volteaba a verla y ver como estaba, lo que veía no le gustaba y le oprimia el pecho. Marinette siempre estaría decaída y con un semblante triste, incluso si estaba acompañada por Adrien, ella podía ver que esos ojos azules esperaban que alguno de ellos se acercara para preguntar si quiera que estaba bien. Nunca se sintió más cobarde hasta ahora, veía como su amiga sufría pero ni siquiera cuestiono el por que hasta que literalmente fue a verla ayer por que su madre les aviso a ella y a Rose que Marinette se iría de París. Y pensar que en la mañana de ayer tuvieron un encuentro casual solo para enterarse que pudo haber sido el último si no fuera por su madre.

No culpo a Luka por no haber dicho nada, ella se distancio de él solo por creer ciegamente en la persona equivocada. Juleka nunca fue audaz, incluso si sabía que algo estaba mal, siempre necesito a alguien para ayudarla a hacer algo por que no tuvo el valor de hacerlo ella misma.

"Esta bien, Lila, esta bien" Juleka aparto con disgusto la vista de Alya cuando esta se sentó cerca de la italiana, la cual se restrego las manos por la cara como si estuviera limpiando sus lágrimas, pero no dejaba ver su rostro por completo para evitar que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de la falta de humedad en su rostro.

"Yo... sé que tenía algunos problemas, los akumas estaban siendo demasiado para ella, comenzo a sentir que era una carga defender París y por eso se fue" empezo la oji verdecon voz quebrada fingida, viendo la sorpresa y atención que sus amigos estaban dándole, ella eito formar una sonrisa, siguiendo manchando el nombre de Lady Bug "Le dije que no se fuera y que la apoyaría hasta el final, pero no me hizo caso." añadió, tomando un pañuelo que Mylene le ofrecio y se limpio el rostro, "También le adverti que Chanceuse no podría ser la mejor opción y que me diera los miraculous a mi, aunque sé que me quería proteger, quería ayudarle a ella también, solo me ignoro Alya" No le importo mucho el nuevo héroe, ella sabía que no dudaría una semana y haría que sus tontos compañeros ayudaran en ello.

"Tal vez Lady Bug no quería arrastrarte a esto" comento Juleka llamanado la atención de todos que se voltearon a verla, la oji naranja sintió que se ahogaba por un momento hasta que decidió continuar "Tu misma lo dijiste, los akumas estaban siendo mucho para ella ¿que pasa si fuera así contigo?" sintió como la mirada de Lila ardia en ella, no le gusto y se sintió algo intimidada.

"¡Oh, si!" exclamo Rose al darse cuenta de lo que Juleka quería decir, "Lady Bug estaba preocupada de que ella misma akumatizada probablemente estaba preocupada por lo que te pasara y no quiero imaginarmelo ¡Ella solo te estaba cuidando y por eso no te lo dio!" Lila casi gruño por que su oportunidad de manchar el nombre de Lady Bug no estaba resultando como quería que funcionara. Maldita sea con Juleka y Rose, simplemente tenían que ver lo bueno de la situación y arruinarlo todo.

Rápidamente pensó en algo y oculto su rostro en sus manos "¡No me hubiera importado correr el riesgo, también quería ayudar! los akumas estaban siendo mucho para ella, no soportaba verla sufriendo, con Chat Noir no era suficiente, realmente necesitaba más ayuda de la que tenía y yo pude habersela dado si me hubiera dejado" a pesar del tono angustiado que tenia su voz, Lila estaba bastante molesta pero algo complacida cuando todos volvieron su atención a ella

Alya le dio una sonrisa a su amiga, poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella. Ella se sentía abatida por el hecho de que Lady Bug se fue - y en secreto, sentía lo mismo por Marinette, aunque también se sintió traicionada por que no le dijeron nada - pero ella no podía decir como se sentía Lila en ese momento "Lo sé, Lila, estoy seguro que hubieras sido una gran super-heroína," le consolo la oji avellana mientras frotaba circulos antes de exclamar con animos: "¡Solamente mira las grandes cosas que has hecho!"

Lila le dio una sonrisa a la peli café "Muchas gracias, Alya" dijo con un tono dulce. Riendose por dentro de que tan ingenua podría llegar a ser la oji avellana, pero tan ingenua como podría ser Alya, ella también llegaba a ser bastante util.

"Tal vez deberíamos pedirle a Nathaniel que te haga un dibujo sobre eso" Los ojos de Lila se iluminaron ante la idea, un retrato de heroína ¿eh? la verdad es que le encantaba la idea. También oyo que el peli rojo trabajaba en un estúpido cómic de Lady Bug, estaría feliz con cambiar eso.

Alix por otro lado, frunció el ceño "Creo que deberias esperar, Alya, Nathaniel sigue enojado contigo por como te referiste a Marc," le recordo la peli rosa a la morena, una expresión molesta aparecio en su rostro mientras Nino hacía una pequeña mueca "y solamente dejame decir, que estas en hielo fino en este momento." añadió con los dientes apretados, sin molestarse en ocultar su molestia. Marc era su amigo también, independientemente de que pasara tiempo con Marinette o no, él lo era como Nathaniel.

"Oh, no se preocupen por eso, yo se lo pedire" dijo Lila mirando entre Alix y Alya. Así podría de una vez tratar de convencer a Nathaniel de que la pusiera en su cómic o sacar al tonto escritor con la excusa de darle mejores ideas al oji turqueza, le a funcionado ya un par de veces. No sería la última. Cualquiera que tuviera al menos un contacto con Marinette y no creyera sus mentiras sería una molestia para ella.

"Esta bien, Lila, pero ¿quieres que te acompañe para estar seguros?" pregunto Alya con preocupación. Creía que estaba mal dejar a Lila con Nathaniel en estos momentos considerando que Marinette pudo meterle al peli rojo la idea de que Lila era una mentirosa.

"No, estaré bien, no se preocupen, además Alya, comprendo a Nathaniel, él esta enojado contigo por Marc, sería mejor que evitemos más problemas de los que ya tenemos en clase," explico la oji verde, Alya no parecio muy convencida, pero asintió con la cabeza. Con Lila salio de la habitación, lo cual fue un alivio para ella, Alya a veces podría excederse cuando pasaba tiempo con ella, pero con tal de ver abatida a Marinette, valia la pena.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordo que al volver ella se había ido a llorar al baño mientras los demás estaban decepcionados de ella. Era su culpa, no estaría pasando por esto si se hubiera quedado callada en primer lugar. Oh, bueno, ella ya estaba viendo sus errores y era mejor para ella no regresar jámas.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Entonces, Adriboo ¿que paso?" pregunto Chloe cruzando de brazos una vez que salieron del salón, ambos estaban bajando las escaleras, ella no sabía donde iban pero sin duda era mejor que estar en su aula de clase con Lila y sus compañeros.

Adrien la miro por unos momentos, un poco abatido "Marinette ya no pudo soportar que los demás creyeran que Lila estaba mitiendo y eso, incluso si yo estaba con ella junto a Luka, Kagami y Marc ... no era fácil ... casi se akumatiza" Chloe casi se estremece, ella no quería imaginarlo, Marinette no se había akumatizado con todo lo que le hizo, pero que Lila casi pudiera llegar a completar esa meta era aterrador, y más aterrador si lo hubiera logrado.

Hay una cita que su mayordomo una vez le dijo de sus autores favoritos: "Hay tres cosas que todos los sabios temen: el mar en tormenta, una noche sin luna y la ira de un hombre gentil" Dios sabía que pasaría si hubiera llegado a ese punto con Dupain-Cheng y tampoco quería imaginarlo de Adrien, no soportaría verlo akumatizado tampoco.

"Ellos fueron los tontos por que son los que la perdieron, Adrichoo, tu no" Respondio altiva la rubia a lo que Adrien bajo la cabeza mirando a sus pies.

"Pero ¿me creerías si te dijera que sabía que Lila mentía y no dije nada?" pregunto en voz baja apenado y algo angustiado, ese fue su error numero uno desde que Lila llego y todavia se estaba lamentando de ellos

Eso hizo que Chloe girara su cuello para mirarlo, al punto que Adrien creyo que la rubia lo rompería con la velocidad en que lo hizo "¿¡Que!?" exigio la oji azul, si algo sabía Chloe de Adrien es que su amigo de la infancia era muy sumiso, no podría enfrentar a su padre aunque quisiera, pero el punto en que dejara que Rossi hiciera lo que quisiera y dejara a los demás a su suerte

"Es mi culpa, desde el primer sabía que Lila mentía y no dije nada, es más, le dije a Marinette que no dijera nada cuando volvió por que se vería mal" Se lamento el rubio bajando la cabeza deprimido, recordando cuanto sufría la azabache por ser separada de sus amigos de forma tan cruel, sin poder liberar todo su dolor por el miedo de ser akumatizada, lo hizo sentir culpable en parte por no decir nada, probablemente nada de esto pasaría si hubiera dicho algo "Realmente soy un idiota, creí al principio que ella mentía para llamar la atención pero luego de que vi que estaba lástimando a Marinette... solo me sentí como un tonto por dejar que pasara" Y el hecho de que Marinette lo siguiera amando a pesar de que solamente se quedara mirando sin hacer nada cuando la expulsaron lo hizo sentir mil veces peor. Lady Bug habría estado decepcionado de él ya que fue una de las personas sobre las que mitió Lila y sabía que ella detestaba las mentiras tanto como Marinette.

Chloe por un breve momento miro a su amigo preocupada antes de que la molestia se abriera paso a su expresión. La rubia puso una mano en su frente como si le estuviera dando una migraña "Dios mio. Ahora, Adriboo, no digas eso ¡probablemente fue tonto de tu parte, si! Pero la que es la supuesta reportera es Cesaire y ni siquiera se molesto en confirmar algo de lo que salio de la boca de Rossi, ni siquiera por Dupain-Cheng." la rubia le dijo con desagrado ante la actitud de Alya, fue tan lejos como para descubrir quien era Lady Bug, asumiendo que era ella y hurgando entre sus cosas para averiguarlo pero ¿no hizo lo mismo en cuanto Lila abrio su gran bocota y dijo que su mejor amiga era Lady Bug? ¡Era realmente rídiculo! ¿Que clase de periodista sería? "Dicen que soy mala y cruel, pero alguien que trata así a la que fue su mejor amiga simplemente es hipocresía" se burlo la oji azul, sin notar que Adrien bajo la vista, sintiendose mal hasta que el rubio gimio.

Fue cuando la oji azul le hizo un 'click' en la mente, recordando al supuesto mejor amigo de Adrien y fue arrastrado al mismo camino por su propia novia. "De todas formas ¡Laffaine también se lo busco por estar escuchando lo que Cesaire dice y no defenderte tampoco!" añadió con molestia, en serio, ella permitio que Nino fuera amigo de Adrien por que lo hacia feliz, pero actuaba como un perro faldero cuando se trataba de su novia, "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿¡que pasa con todos ellos!?" Adrien se sobresalto cuando su amiga exclamo eso, siguiendo quejandose con voz muy agravada "¿¡Rossi llega y de repente tu y Dupain-Cheng son los malos!? ¡Ni siquiera parecen que tengan cerebro y eso habla mucho de Kánte! Rídiculo, totalmente rídiculo" La rubia sacudio su cabeza con irritación, su cola de caballo agitandose con el movimiento.

Adrien bajo su cabeza incómodo, pero estaba de acuerdo con su amiga de la infancia. Pensaba que sus amigos tendrían más fé sobre ellos pero no fue así como esperaba. Fue hasta que algo le llego a la mente al rubio y levanto la cabeza para mirar a Chloe "También te duele mucho lo de Sabrina, ¿no?" pregunto en voz baja, sabiendo que Chloe se la pasaba sola ahora en este momento a parte de algunas veces que estaba con él. Le hizo sentir mal cuando penso que debio invitarla a almozar con él y Marinette en algún momento, incluso si Marinette y ella no se llevaban bien, sabía que la azabache entendía el sufrimiento por el que pasaba su amiga de la infancia y hubiera apartado las diferencias con tal de no dejarla fuera.

Chloe se callo abruptamente ante la pregunta, casi paralizandose casi al instante antes de apartar la cabeza, resplando. "¿Quien la necesita? Le doy todo lo que le ofrezco y ella simplemente me remplaza," se cruzo de brazos, el resentimiento claro en su voz, pero no miro a Adrien en ningún momento y eso hizo que el rubi supiera que realmente extañaba a Sabrina, por que la conocía perfectamente y a pesar de que la oji azul no dejaba ver sus sentimientos, sabía como se sentía.

"Chloe, por favor, no tienes que fingir conmigo, sé que eran muy unidas a pesar de como la tratabas ..." Chloe no miro a Adrien cuando su amigo dijo esto, pero si fruncio el ceño con ligera angustia "así me siento con Nino." Adrien suspiro antes de mirar a la oji azul, buscando mirarla a los ojos "Mira... no es por nada, pero... ¿te gustaría almorzar hoy juntos?" pregunto el oji esmeralda a lo que la rubia le dio una mirada extrañada, desvio la mirada un poco apenado "Por lo general me sentaba con Marinette, Marc y Luka pero ... como ella no esta ¿que tal si te nos unes? No es que la este remplazando contigo, solo no quiero que te sientes sola esta vez" le explico a lo que Chloe no parecio muy convencida, por lo que le dio una mirada suplicante, algo que desde niños siempre funcionó con la rubia.

Al final, Chloe aparto la vista, resignada, sin soportar ver más esa cara "Solo por que me lo pides, Adrichoo, solo por que me lo pides," odiaba cuando Adrien jugaba esa carta con ella, no le dejaba mucha opción, "Eso no significa que sere parte de tu nuevo grupito" añadió frunciendo el entre cejo, casi resoplando. Bueno, eso significaría que tendría que avisarle a su maestra que no comería con ella.

Adrien, sin embargo, estaba más feliz por esto "¡Gracias!" abrazo a la rubia, ignorando que ella protesto para que la soltara. No estaba seguro si Luka y Marc lo aceptarían pero valia la pena intentarlo ¿no?

'Pensar que no volvería a verte así de solo nuevamente, Adrien' pensó la rubia con cierta tristeza mientras abrazaba al rubio. Ella siempre vio esa soledad en los ojos de su infancia desde que su madre desaparecio, una que desaparecia cuando ella llegaba, pero era solamente temporal.

Cuando Adrien llego a Francoise Dupont no pudo verlo más feliz de lo que parecia, por fin tuvo lo que quería, una vida real afuera de los muros de su masión y amigos de veradad. Sintió envidia de que Marinette fuera la que le diera esa felicidad junto con Laffaine y Cesaire, incluso si ella también quería verlo feliz, no pudo hacerlo completamente. Intento ser lo más amable que pudo en su fiesta, solo por que eso hizo a Adrien feliz y no quería perder su amistad, pero era algo a lo que nunca estuvo acostumbrada.

Hasta hace poco ella solo intentaba ser más amable, no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, simplemente le importaba poco lo que pensara la gente respecto a ella y fue mala a cambio, incluso con Sabrina, hasta que hubo cambio en su vida que la hizo algo mejor. Como la llegada a su madre y el que ella se quedara en París por ella - algo que admitia que debia agradecerle a Dupain-Cheng - y la amistad de Sabrina, hasta que llego Lila Rossi.

Chloe creyo en sus mentiras al principio, de verdad lo hizo y fue una perdida de tiempo. Pero nunca creyó que al descubrir la verdad sobre ella pudiera revelar que ella era ... simplemente cruel con quien supiera las verdades. Al principio no le importo mucho Dupain-Cheng, se daba cuenta de los comentarios que hacía Lila para hacerla quedar mal, nada grave, pero luego sucedió su expulsión, era ... era solamente incréible, nunca puso a la azabache en una situación así deliberadamente - tal vez en el día del padre pero aun así ... fue solo un accidente -

Ella creyó que sus compañeros eran estúpidos por creer que la oji azul robaría algo o empujaría a alguien por las escaleras. De todos los años que ella a estado con Dupain-Cheng y fue mala con ella, la azabache ni siquiera la había golpeado. Alya Cesaire, de todas las personas fue la que más apoyo a Lila que a su mejor amiga, eso solamente era hipocrecía. Ese día no fue akumatizada como los demás, simplemente por que no lo creía pero no dijo nada por que sintió que no era su deber hasta que luego Marinette volvió y todos empezaron a creer que ella estaba acosando a Lila.

Más tarde, creyeron que Adrien la estaba apoyando y le dieron la espalda a él también. Ahí fue cuando se molesto, sobre todo con Cesaire ante su hipocrecía y Laffaine ante la sumisión que tenía ante su novia. Las mismas personas que hicieron feliz una vez a Adrien lo estaban haciendo sufrir y ella no lo permitiría. Sabía que era tarde, pero fue por eso que tomo acción y no dejaría que Lila se saliera con la suya esta vez.

"Bien, solo por eso, Adrichoo, espero que un día de esta semana me recompenses con un almuerzo en el Le Grand París, solamente para alejarnos de tanta estúpidez por este momento" la rubia sacudio su cola de caballo hacia atrás. Ya no podía soportar dejar a Adrien con sus compañeros de clases sabiendo que le harían daño, sin mencionar que tampoco podía soportar su ignorancia y verlos besando el piso que Lila pisaba.

"Uh ¿esta bien?" contesto el rubio vacilante, aunque un poco alegre de pasar tiempo con la oji azul. No pudo recordar exactamente la última vez que paso tiempo con ella sin que hubiera problemas - especificamente que esta causara.

"Bien, necesito hacer unos retoques a mi manicura ahora, eres libre de acompañarme si quieres evitar a la peste de Rossi" Chloe se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde estaban los casilleros, Adrien parpadeo antes de mirar dentro de su chaqueta, donde Plagg se asomo para verlo.

"Es la mejor de tus opciones hasta ahora" señalo el kwami de color negro, su pelaje siempre se erizaba cada vez que Lila estaba cerca de su portador, sin mencionar que ella lo aplastaba cuando lo abrazaba. Adrien no discutio con eso y sonrió.

"Ella a estado cambiando para mejor," comento el oji esmeralda orgulloso de su amiga de la infancia antes de que sentir su télefono vibrar, el oji esmeralda lo saco de su pantalon y miro lo que había llegado, una sonrisa emocionada se expandio por su rostro cuando vio lo que era.

"Adriboo ¿vamos?" Chloe se detuvo cuando noto que su amigo no lo seguía, haciendo que Adrien alzara la vista de su télefono y asintiera.

"Eh, claro Chloe" el rubio guardo su télefono, sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro mientras iba detrás de su amiga.

xxxxxxxx

Nathaniel solto un gruñido cuando entro al salón de la clase 33, no estaba de buen humor en este momento ¿Como podía Alya hablar así de Marc? Incluso si fue una mentira para cubrir cualquier sospecha de Lila, no le gustaba la forma en la que se expreso la morena de su amigo solo por que estaban con Marinette.

Desde el momento en que ella empezo a actuar así con Marinette, ha sido insoportable, pero sabía que Alya también era orgullosa, no le gustaba aceptar sus errores y quería tener la razón siempre. La morena también estaba buscando la mejor solución, aunque no fuera la mejor y que extrañaba a Marinette. Enterarse de que ella se había ido debio ser un golpe para ella, su reacción hablo más por ella que sus palabras. Y en si no era toda su culpa, dado que era Lila la que alientaba ese comportamiento y buscaba romper lo que quedaba de la amistad entre la morena y la azabache.

Le alegro darse tiempo para saber de esto, seguiría atrapado en la red de mentiras de Lila si no hubiera seguido el consejo de Marc. Pero algo era seguro, nada de esto pasaría si hubieran escuchado a Marinette desde el principio. La reacción que tuvieron sus compañeros de clase - sobre todo la de Alya - al enterarse de que Marinette se fue pudo haber traído un akuma, no pudo imaginar como sería si se enteraran de que Lila realmente era una mentirosa y lo que los orillo a hacer.

El oji turqueza estaba tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que no noto que cierta persona entraba al aula 33 hasta que ella hizo notar su presencia: "¡Nathaniel!"

El oji turqueza se abstuvo de soltar un gruñido cuando oyó a voz de la oji verde 'Realmente es cierto eso de que el diablo aparece cuando lo llaman ¿verdad?' pensó el oji turqueza con cierta irritación, el peli rojo respiro y forzo una sonrisa para voltearse para mirar a la peli marrón. Recordándose que tenía que evitar traer sospechas a Lila para evitar ser atacado por sus compañeros y dejar a Marinette y a Adrien peor de lo que estaban. Tal vez incluso ella se atrevería a atacar a Marc y no quería permitirse eso.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto el oji turqueza un poco descuidado, pero estaba totalmente alerta y mostraba atención a cada palabra y gesto de la oji verde para evitar cualquier sospecha.

"Hola Nathaniel, sé que estas molesto con Alya en este momento y espero que no lo estes conmigo." Lila bajo la cabeza, fingiendo tímidez mientras se acercaba al peli rojo. Sabía que necesitaba su simpatía y evaluar su reacción, también tenía que evaluar de que lado estaba el peli rojo, no podía permitirse que Marinette tuviera aliados. El que se haya ido no significaba que haya ganado la guerra en la que estaban.

Nathaniel "No te preocupes, Lila, no estoy molesto contigo" En realidad lo estaba, por que la peli marrón era la causa principal de todo ese desastre.

"Es bueno saberlo. Sabes, como sé que dibujas quería pedirte que me hicieras un retrato de mi como super-heroína con el miraculous de Lady Bug." Las cejas de Nathaniel se alzaron, Lila pudo decir que era por la impresión y la sorpresa, pero en realidad era la conmoción por la idea tan perturbadora "Como ella no me dio su miraculous a pesar de querer ayudarla, los demás pensaron que estaría bien que me hicieras un dibujo para saber como me hubiera visto como heroína" Nathaniel no sabía de lo que Lila estaba hablando, pero solamente pudo decir que ella no noto que él no estaba en el salón en el momento de contar su nueva historia. Pero las palabras se hundieron en su cabeza y se hizo una idea de lo que se trato su historia.

'¿De eso mintió esta vez?' pensó el peli rojo incrédulo y exhasperado, resistiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos cuando lo imagino. 'Estaríamos muertos si ella tuviera el miraculous de Lady Bug' añadió su mente cuando el único escenario que se le pudo ocurrir ante esa idea fue la de toda París en ruinas, pero tuvo que obligarse a actuar todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba "¡Creo que es una idea incréible!" Realmente tenía que actuar como un hipocrita si tenía que hacer lo posible para ayudar a los demás ¿verdad?

"Oh, si, y algo más. También sé que estas trabajando en un comic, me gustaría ayudar, tengo muchas ideas y puedo escribir los dialogos, he trabajado con los mejores autores y me dicen que tengo un talento único, así que quisiera trabajar contigo como autora." Lila sonrió como hacia gestos con sus manos. Eso siempre funcionaba cuando quería meterse en algo y tomar el credito, o en otro caso, también tener la total atención de sus compañeros y tenerlos comiendo de su mano, por que la gente siempre era ambiciosa incluso si eran lo más amables posible, siempre habría algo de ambición en las personas para conseguir lo que quieren y ella haría lo posible para hacerles creer que se los daría - de no funcionar o empezara a sospechar algo, ella solamente iría a la siguiente comunidad para hacer lo mismo, era un ciclo y no quería salir de el.

La sonrisa de Nathaniel se tensó cuando oyó eso, su cerebro no tardando en más de 3 segundos en digerir la idea y saber lo que implicaba hacer. "Marc es el autor del comic," fue la inmediata protesta que salio de los labios del artista. Oh, ni loco pensaría en remplazar a Marc, primero dejaría que un akuma lo atacara y le rompiera la mano antes de si quiera considerar esa idea.

Lila frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando noto el cambio, tal vez ese tal Marc estaba un poco más apegado a Nathaniel de lo que pesanaba anteriormente, pero no era ningún problema para ella "¡Oh, si, pero creo que podría darle un toque más original, he visto el cómic y eres un buen dibujante, pero el material de los dialogos y la historia podría ser mejor, estoy dispuesta a ayudar y muy segura de que los autores y artistas que conozco les gustaría mucho!" Nathaniel tuvo que apretar los dientes detrás de su sonrisa y luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no darle una mirada fulminante a la oji verde. Esa vivora de dos caras estaba insultando el trabajo de Marc deliberadamente, era bastante sutil, pero fácilmente podía decir que ella estaba degradando todo el esfuerzo y talento de Marc.

"Gracias por la oferta Lila, lo pensaré," La peli marrón no pudo evitar parpadear, no esperaba esa reacción, esperaba que Nathaniel aceptara de inmediato ¿será realmente que esta sospechando? si era así, necesitaba sacudirse esas sospechas o de lo contrario, Nathaniel tendría que elegir lados, pero en otro caso, tendría que seguir tentandolo hasta que abandonara a ese chico. Nathaniel noto la mirada analizadora que tenía Lila sobre él y amplió su sonrisa, fingiendo entusiasmo, "De todas formas haré el dibujo que me pediste ¡realmente te verás incréible y genial! ¡No puedo esperar a terminarlo!" la emoción se oía en el tono del oji turqueza, pero Nathaniel no quería hacer nada más que moderse la lengua.

Lila sonrió complacida ante los alagos, por supuesto que se vería incréible, si alguien merecía ser super-heroína era ella y no el bicho asqueroso de Lady Bug o ese don nadie de Chanceuse. Quien sabe, tal vez si conseguía ser akumatizada algún día podría torcer los planes de HawkMoth a su favor, no solo los miraculous de Lady Bug, si no también las de ese gato pulgoso de Chat Noir, estaba bastante complacida con esa idea. Emboso una sonrisa más brillante cuando miro a Nathaniel nuevamente "Muchas gracias, Nath ¡espero verlo terminado pronto!" Lila se dio la vuelta, bastante complacida mientras salía de la habitación.

Nathaniel espero unos segundos más para asegurarse de que Lila se había alejado antes de dejar caer su cabeza en el escritorio, esta vez no retuvo el gruñido que escapo de su garganta. Esto era el karma ¿verdad?

xxxxxxxxx

Luka tomo una galletas de la maquina expendedora, guardándolas en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para más tarde en caso de que Tikki tuviera hambre. Ya paso al menos unas pocas horas desde que Marinette se fue y se sentía muy extraño no tenerla cerca.

También supo que al menos una parte de la escuela fue afectada por su partida, Marinette se conocía por ayudar a todos incluso a los que no conocía, sin mencionar de los gritos que se oyeron del salón de su hermana, sin duda no lo tomaron bien pero era su propia culpa de que ella se haya ido.

"Realmente la extrañas ¿verdad?" pregunto Tikki asomándose de su bolsillo, con una mirad atriste y preocupada. Noto la tristeza de Luka desde que Marinette se fue, pero se estaba preocupando por el silencio de su nuevo portador. Era un momento díficil para él dado que tenía fuertes sentimientos por su portadora y sabía que solamente quería verla feliz. Ella también estaba triste por no poder hacer mucho por su portadora como le gustaría. Ya no podía ver nada bueno en Lila con todo el dolor que le provoco a Marinette.

Luka soltó un suspiro cuando Tikki acerto. No se había sacado a Marinette de la cabeza desde que ella se fue. "Ella era la persona más sincera y hermosa que he conocido, no solamente por fuera si no también por dentro," le respondio a la kwami mientras se apoyaba en la pared, estando alerta de los demás para que no vieran a Tikki o creyeran que hablaba solo. "Ella se merecia mucho más que lo que recibio." Añadió en voz baja, incluso si Marinette no podía corresponderle sus sentimientos y quisiera estar al lado de Adrien, él solamente deseaba que ella fuera feliz por que se lo merecia.

Que Lila la estuviera haciendo sufrir por placer al punto de que ella tuvo que irse realmente le devasto. Pero él no iba a permitir que la oji verde siguiera haciendole daño a pesar de estar lejos. Limpiaria su nombre, pero no por venganza, si no por la verdadera justicia que se merecia.

Tampoco se permitiria de que Marinette regresara a una ciudad sumergida en el caos que Hawk Moth creaba o que la gente creyera algo de ella que no era cierto.

"Estoy segura que ella será recompensada eventualmente," Tikki le animo, sabiendo que con el tiempo eso sería cierto, por que esperaba tanto como Luka ver a Marinette feliz como lo había sido antes o incluso más, "Pero ahora, es mejor enfocarte en hacerle saber que la estarás apoyando y animando a pesar de que esten lejos." añadió la kwami roja un poco determinada, ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo por ella, en algún momento esperaba poder ver al maestro Fu para tener noticias sobre Marinette cuando llegaran sus cartas.

Luka le dedico una sonrisa a su kwami, bastante agradecido por sus palabras "No sé quien era Lady Bug, Tikki, sin embargo, estoy seguro que realmente eras bastante importante para ella" comento el oji azul a lo que la kwami de la creación bajo un poco la cabeza con tristeza, Luka sabía que tanto Lady Bug como Tikki debieron haber tenido un vinculo muy profundo, más del que él podría llegar a tener con ella, no pudo decir que tan doloroso era para ella que se separaran de forma abrupta "Ella también merecia mucho más de lo que París le daba, por lo que espero poder cumplir sus expectativas" añadió desviando la mirada, Hawk Moth se estaba haciendo más fuerte, por lo que estaba decidido a hacer lo mejor para poder derrotarlo.

"Lo séras, le dije a Lady Bug una vez que cada portador del miraculous de la catarina era único, entre ellos también estás tu, Luka" dijo la kwami roja con nostalgia, no pensaba que díria esas palabras a otra persona.

Luka, por otro lado, negó con la cabeza calmadamente, "Gracias Tikki, pero quisiera probarmelo a mi mismo antes de hablar," dijo el oji azul con determinación a lo que Tikki asintió, sonriendole y metiendose en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. En cuanto Hawk Moth volviera a entrar en acción debía mantenerse en guardia, Viperion solamente fue un titulo temporal, ser Chanceuse sería bastante diferente a lo que había enfrentado antes.

El peli negro oyó un pitido de su télefono y lo tomo, alegrándose cuando vio que se trataba de un mensaje de Marinette, rápidamente lo desbloqueo y reviso el contenido, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

xxxxxxx

Marc se encontraba cerrando su casillero cuando termino el primer periodo de clases, Mireille lo veía un poco preocupada, dado que había estado callado y algo deprimido en toda la mañan, "Entonces ella se fue ¿verdad?" pregunto Mireille apoyandose en uno de los casilleros, su voz era baja y suave cuando pregunto eso. Era un asunto delicado, ella y Aurore conocían a Marinette por que ella era la sub representante de clase de Aurore. La azabache siempre se ofrecia a ayudarles si tenían un problema y no pedía nada a cambio. El día en que la expulsaron fue una sorpresa y ninguna se lo tomo bien, más cuando se enteraron que ella se iría de París ayer de parte de su amigo escritor.

Marc solamente asintió con la cabeza, manteniendola gacha "Si..." suspiro, Marinette fue una de sus primeras amigas, era frustrante que se fuera, aunque trato de pensar en algo feliz,

"Lamento oír eso" expreso Mireille con cierta lástima y pena mirando a su amigo.

"Si hubiera sabido algo antes, hubiera tratado de clavarle mi sombrilla a Lila junto a esos idiotas" resoplo la oji azul a lo que Marc y Mireille se miraron con una pequeña mueca, sabiendo que la rubia hablaba en serio cuando estaba furiosa "Son una bola de ineptos" añadió sobresaltando a los dos por el insulto.

"¡Aurore!" Mireille la miro con reproche, pero sabía que Aurore tenía sus momentos de furia - y eso normalmente atraía algunos akumas - pero no la culpaba, ella estaba molesta también por esto, pero más que nada triste por Marinette. Su amiga tenía razones para decir que eran unos idiotas, ya que conocieron a Marinette más tiempo que ellas y le creían a alguien que apenas conocían.

"Es la verdad, cuando dijo que salvo al gato de Jagged Stone creí que fue una broma, pero luego siguio diciendo lo mismo, además eso de que Marinette lástimo a alguien, era la cosa más absurda que escuche," dijo Aurore con indignación mientras jugaba con su sombrilla, Mireille la miro con atención escuchandola, "creí que Chloe era mala, pero no trato nunca trato de hacer algo así y eso dice mucho de ella" señalo la rubia, no le agradaba Chloe como a los demás, la hija del alcalde siempre pensó que era mejor que cualquiera y no respetaba a las personas, pero incluso ella no ha ocacionado tantos problemas como antes y ha habido un cambio -por mucho que no quiera admitirlo.

"Lo sé, aun así... ella estará mejor," Mireille miro a Marc con una sonrisa cuando se acordo de un detalle que el oji verde le conto antes "¿no dijiste que ella les diría cuando llegaría?" pregunto más alegre la oji marrón. Marc asintió con la cabeza como respuesta, haciendo que la oji marrón sonriera y juntara sus manos alegremente "Entonces solo piensa en eso, ella pronto se comunicara con ustedes" animo la azabache mirando a su amigo mientras se giraba para sacar sus libros de su casillero. Ella opinaba que era mejor pensar en lo bueno en vez de lo malo, de lo contrario, ella sabía que no serviría de nada estar deprimido o enojado a menos que sea para atraer un akuma y lo decía por sus experiencias con Aurore, cada vez que se akumatizaba hacia lo posible para darle consejos y evitar que pasara con menos frecuencia.

"Si, además opino que ella tiene muchas suerte de su lado, suena divertido y emocionante el que ella saliera de París de viaje con su abuela, ira a otras ciudades y probablemente conocera lugares interesantes" Aurore giro su sombrilla mientras hablaba, un brillo emocionado aparecio en sus ojos con cada palabra, tratando de imaginar las experiencias maravillosas que Marientte tendría fuera de París, estaba un poco celosa de ella en realidad. La oji azul giro para ver a su amigo de cabello negro, "Marc, si hablas con ella dile que te muestre fotos de lo que vea aya, me gustaría aprender un poco más de los lugares que visite" Conocía un poco a Marinette, solo un poco como para decir que era una persona agradable y talentosa dado a que toda la escuela sabía que fue ganadora del concurso del bobin y fue usado por Adrien en uno de sus desfile de moda, sin mencionar que sabían que ella fue la que diseño la portada del album de Jagged Stone - una parte de ella no podía creer que Alya olvidara semejante detalle respecto a su propia mejor amiga - tal vez debio haber pedido su número ayer en la fiesta, pero también considero pedirselo a Marc en cualquier caso.

"Sería una buena idea, también estoy algo curiosa por conocer nuevos lugares, suena bastante emocionante" Admitió tímidamente Mireille, una de las razones por las que la gente buscaba a Lila era por las supuestas aventuras que tenía, probablemente por que querían salir de la ciudad y conocer el mundo por ellos mismos, pero el que Marinette pudiera

"Claro, lo haré" Marc sonrió alegremente compartiendo la emoción de sus amigas. Ambas tenían una buena perspectiva de Marinette a pesar de que estaban hablando muy pronto de su futuro. Él solamente tendría que esperar y ver como se adaptaría a su nueva vida en Kalos, no tendría que empujar su suerte y esperar algo grande "Gracias por animarme, chicas, lo necesitaba" el oji verde recogio las cosas que necesitaba de su casillero y metiendolas en su bolso, una sonrisa siempre presente en su rostro.

"¿A donde vas?" pregunto Mireille cuando vio que su amigo se daba la vuelta con muchos animos.

"A ver a Nathaniel" respondió el peli negro sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa picara y astuta de Aurore que le lanzo a Mireille, no era un secreto para la rubia que al escritor le gustara el artista, incluso antes de que Marinette lo presentara a Nathaniel, atrapo a Marc viendo al peli rojo desde lejos con frecuencia, lo que hizo su enamoramiento por él muy obvio para ella.

"Era obvio," se burlo la rubia haciendo que las mejillas del escritor se volvieran de color rojo cuando noto la mirada astuta que le dirigio, por lo que rápidamente se puso su capucha sobre la cabeza para no ver a nadie a los ojos y se apresuro a salir haciendo que las dos chicas se rieran entre ellas por su huida.

Cuando Marc salio del area de los casilleros, se encontro con Adrien sentado con Chloe, la cual se encontraba pintando las uñas, el peli negro se quito la capucha de la cabeza y alzo la mano para saludar al oji esmeralda "Hey, Adrien!" el rubio alzo la vista cuando lo llamaron, sonriendo cuando encontro a Marc. Chloe levanto brevemente la vista para ver quien era antes de bajarla nuevamente a sus uñas, sabiendo que no era ninguno de los seguidores de Lila ni alguien que les trajera problemas.

"Hola Marc" saludo el rubio, a pesar de que ya lo había visto en la mañana, no estaba demás ver a su amigo de nuevo "¿te llegaron las fotos?" pregunto Adrien con cierta emoción en su voz a lo que el oji verde lo miro con confusión.

"¿Fotos? ¿cuales fotos?" una pequeña melodía se oyó en su télefono apenas termino la oración a lo que Adrien sonrió con buen humor cuando el peli negro saco su télefono.

"Esas fotos" respondio el oji esmeralda ante el desconcierto del peli negro cuando desbloqueo su télefono y reviso el contenido del contacto de Marinette.

Inmediatamente solto un jadeo cuando vio de que se trataba "¡Woah!" exclamo el peli negro al ver las fotos que Marinette le habia enviado, sin duda se trataban de pokémon. Él podía ver una etiqueta que señalaba cual eran los nombres de cada uno, aunque los que estaban en el mar no se veían tanto aparte de Wailord, se podían ver claramente los pokémon de tipo volador.

"Veo que ya les llego la fotos" comento Luka acercándose a ellos con una clara sonrisa en sus labios. Chloe se pregunto de que estaban hablando, pero se dijo que no importaba tanto y siguio con su manicura.

"Es bastante genial. Espero que Marinette me pase información de esto" Marc miro con un brillo en sus ojos las fotos, Sabine también le prometio que le prestaría los pocos articulos que Marinette dejo para que los viera y reuniera información para sus historias, solo con la condición de que los guardara y evitara que alguien más los viera.

"¿Alguno sabe a que hora llegará?" pregunto Adrien con duda mirando entre sus amigos, los cuales negaron con la cabeza

"No lo sé, hay que preguntarle" tanto Luka y Adrien tomaron su télefono al mismo tiempo a lo que ambos se miraron y se rieron antes de que el mayor se girara para dirigirse al escritor del grupo "Mejor hazlo tu, Marc,"

"Claro."el peli negro envio un mensaje rápido a la azabache, esperaba que contestara pronto. "Voy a ver a Nathaniel en este momento ¿me acompañan?" invito el oji verde, guardando su télefono en su bolsillo.

"Lo siento, chicos, pero voy a quedarme con Chloe, envienme los mensajes cuando lleguen" respondio Adrien apuntando a su amiga de la infancia y no mucho despues sentandose con ella.

"Ire contigo" Dijo Luka a lo que el oji verde sonrió y se dirigieron a las escaleras, subiendolas para llegar al aula 33, donde para su desconcierto, encontraron a Nathaniel con el rostro pegado a la mesa

Marc de inmediato se acerco a su amigo, preocupado de que haya pasado algo malo "¿Nath, te encuentras bien? ¿Que sucedio?" pregunto con cuidado el oji verde, sabiendo que había diferentes estados de enojo de su amigo - y enamoramiento.

Nathaniel levanto la vista, la armadura era clara en su rostro "El desastre encarnado llamado Lila Rossi, eso sucedio" respondio secamente el oji turquesa con un gruñido.

"Okey... ¿que hizo esta vez?" pregunto Luka con cuidado mientras veía con seriedad al peli rojo, sabía que ya no creía en las mentiras de Lila y que estaba al tanto de lo que ella era capaz de hacer, por lo que estaba preocupado por el peli rojo, dado que Lila era muy astuta e impredecible cuando se trataba de hacer lo que ella quería.

Una mirada oscura y enojada cruzo por el rostro de Nathaniel cuando Luka pregunto eso, "Aparentemente por lo que oí, Lady Bug debio darle su miraculous a ella y no a Chanceuse, los demás le metieron en la cabeza que la dibujara usando el miraculous de Lady Bug" explico con los dientes ligeramente apretados ante el descaro de la italiana. Luka se sintió asqueado ante la idea, pero al parecer no tanto como lo estaba Tikki, la cual se agito molesta en su bolsillo. No pudo culparla, debia ser insultante para la kwami de que Lila estuviera usando el nombre de Lady Bug para su beneficio personal y prácticamente la insultara con esa mentira. Y él tenía que ser sincero, no podía imaginarse a Tikki siendo la kwami de un monstruo como Lila.

"Eso seria un desastre" solto Marc cuando apenas se imagino el escenario en el que resultaría esa idea. Tenía el presentimiento de que la ciudad terminaría ardiendo en llamas de ser así.

"No eres el único que lo piensa," dijo Luka con un suspiro, poniendo una mano en su cadera mientras metia la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta donde estaba Tikki, acariciando la cabeza de esta para calmarla.

"No hay forma de que Lila reciba el miraculous de Lady Bug sin matar a todos" fue la respuesta amarga de Nathaniel mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano, tratando de pensar como haría el dibujo sin hacerle dos cuernos a Lila, lo que le recordo algo ¿no Sabrina menciono que oyo de su padre que Onichan le hizo crecer un cuerno a Lila? 'Debio quedarse así.' pensó

La cabeza de Marc se ilumino como una bombilla cuando una idea paso por su cabeza "Sabes, ahora que mencionas eso, tal vez deberías hacerlo basandote en un akuma. Despues de todo ¿Volpina no se baso como una imitación del miraculous del zorro?" La cabeza de Nathaniel se alzo, sus ojos se iluminaron en una muestra de alivio y emoción ante la idea de su amigo, Luka solamente sonrió divertido pero complacido. Que mejor hacer ese dibujo pensando en lo que Lila realmente era; una villana y una imitadora.

"¡Marc, eres un genio!" Exclamo el peli rojo, tomando los hombros del peli negro haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco, antes de que Nathaniel frunciera el ceño y lo soltara con un suspiro exasperado cuando recordo algo relacionado con su amigo y Lila "Pero tambien hay un problema más grande, Lila también me propuso ocupar el puesto de escritor" La frustración volvio a Nathaniel, pero aumentada por el doble de veces.

Luka hizo una mueca al oír eso mientras Marc tenía una mirada algo consternada en su cara. El oji azul sabía que Lila no debio irse sin tratar de torser las cosas a su favor si tenía una oportunidad, en el caso del Comic en el que Nathaniel y Marc trabajaban, sin duda trataría de arruinar lo que trabajaban o tomar todo el credito para ella sola, despues de todo, la italiana disfrutaba de jactarse de muchas cosas.

"No crean que lo estoy considerando, no estoy lo suficientemente loco para hacerlo" Añadió Nathaniel algo nervioso cuando ninguno de sus amigos dijo ninguna palabra luego de la noticia a lo que Marc rápidamente nego con la cabeza y puso una mano en su hombro.

"No te preocupes, Nath, no me enojaría contigo por culpa de ella," respondió el oji verde con una sonrisa tranquilizadora haciendo que el oji turqueza sonriera, un poco más calmado que antes. Marc tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco insultado, no por Nathaniel, si no por Lila, no podía creer que la italiana tenía el descaro de intentar remplazarlo y aunque no dudaba que Nathaniel no quería eso, era intimidante pensar que podría hacerle ella a él, por que de algo estaba seguro, Lila no se detendría hasta arruinarle la vida a la persona que la desafio, como estaba sucediendo con Marinette.

Luka tenía pensamientos parecidos a los de Marc, el peli negro tenía sus brazos cruzados y una expresión seria en su rostro mientras reflexionaba. El objetivo principal de Lila es evitar que sus mentiras fueran expuestas, Marinette era una de sus amenazas principales, aparte de Kagami, pero luego de que ella se fuera, iría por las amenazas más pequeñas como Marc y él solo para asegurarse de no ser expuesta. Kagami por otro lado, era el mayor blanco despues de Marinette, no cabía duda de que Lila iría por ella y ya que la azabache no tenía muchos amigos por su personalidad reservada y solitaria, no sería muy díficil poner a otras personas en contra para evitar que hiciera más amigos.

El oji azul se giro para mirar al artista y el escritor con seriedad y preocupación "Puedo ver por que ella esta haciendo esto, como Marc y yo estamos del lado de Marinette, no quiere arriegarse a que creas o sospeches que ella es una mentirosa. Así que nos hara lo mismo que hizo con Marinette si cree que somos una amenaza," señalo el peli negro haciendo que un silencio tensó envolviera la habitación.

Nathaniel no pudo evitar patearse mentalmente, él solamente pensó en no ser atrapado por Lila, pero no se le paso por la cabeza que ella estaría apuntando a Marc, era bastante lógico dado que su amigo escritor pasaba más tiempo con Marinette y la italiana podría haber estado preocupada ya que la azabache pudo haberle dicho a Marc o que el peli negro tuviera sus propias sospechas.

"Necesitamos pensar en que hacer al respecto" murmuro en voz baja el oji turqueza bastante preocupado. No quería arriesgarse a que Marc fuera lástimado y que Lila le hiciera lo mismo que hizo con Marinette, ya permitió que le hicieran daño a la azabache, no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces

¿Debería advertirle a Mireille y a los compañeros de clase de Marc antes de que sucediera algo malo? Sería lógico, era mejor prevenir que curar. El problema era si le creerían, no le creyo a Marinette al principio como los demás. Tal vez debería decir que si sucedía algo malo con Marc como lo que paso con Marinette fue por Lila. Esa sería la mejor opción.

Marc estaba un poco nervioso y preocupado por lo que Luka dijo, en vez de preocuparse de que sucedería con él, se preocupo un poco más en como desviar las sospechas de Lila. Pensó en lo que Marinette le dijo sobre la italiana, a esta le gustaba mucho la atención, entonces debería hacer algo relacionado con ella, no sabía si eso la convencería pero había que intentar ¿no? "¿Tal vez un pequeño comic de ella? al menos podremos tratar de convencerla y actuariamos lo más normal posible a su alrededor" sugirió el oji verde a lo que los dos lo miraron.

"Eso podría funcionar" Murmuro Luka, no estaba bastante preocupado por él mismo, se cuidaría las espaldas y no sería tan descuidado. Trataría de advertirle a Juleka sobre Lila más tarde para que estuviera en guardia en caso de que la italiana tratara algo con ella para chantajearlo.

"Bien, estoy de acuerdo, solo dime que al menos no tendrá muchas páginas" dijo Nathaniel en un tono amargo haciendo reir a Marc y a Luka. El peli rojo estaba de acuerdo con Marc, haría esto para defender al escritor pero tampoco quería hacer demasiado en el cómic respecto a Lila, muchas de sus historias parecian exageradas cuando se detenia a pensarlo ahora.

Luka solo le dio una sonrisa tranquila al peli rojo "¿Que tal si hacen otro como ella siendo la villana? es un comic que si me gustaría leer y dado que ella es una imitadora..." propuso el peli negro, dejando caer sus palabras de forma tentadora, amplio su sonrisa de forma divertida cuando vio un brillo en los ojos de sus amigos.

"¡Muy buena esa, Luka!" exclamo Marc alegremente, estaba un 100% seguro que a Aurore le gustaría esa idea cuando escuchara el desarrollo del cómic, ya que por lo general la rubia se quejaba de Lila y su mundo de fantasía, además de como algunos de sus compañeros y amigos se quedaban atrapados dentro de sus historias.

"Es un buen uso de la idea de Lila como una imitadora de Lady Bug" señalo Nathaniel mientras ponía su lapiz en su barbilla en un gesto pensativo, ahora ¿como debería llamar a ese akuma? dado que era una copia e imitación de Lady Bug ... usaría el nombre de FakeBug.

La melodía del télefono de Marc les llamo la atención, el escritor rápidamente desbloqueo su télefono y reviso el mensaje, se alegro cuando vio que era de Marinette por lo que se apresuro a leer: "Marinette dice que llegara alrededor de las 11 o 12 de la noche, tuvieron que hacer algunos desvios por el clima y el tiempo en algunas regiones" informo el peli negro mientras leía.

"Tendrá que ajustarse al cambio de horario," comento Nathaniel cuando pensó en la información.

"¿Que dice de la diferencia horaria?" pregunto Luka a Marc, el cual rápidamente escribio la pregunta, que no tardo mucho en ser respondida.

"Dice que son 6 horas de diferencia ..." respondio el oji verde leyendo el mensaje en voz alta. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del escritor, eso significaría que en Kalos eran al menos como las 4 de la tarde dado que ahora eran las 10, luego de clases tendrían tiempo de hablar con Marinette. Claro, Gina dijo que era un viaje y como todo entrenador a veces acampaban en el aire libre, así que tendrían que esperar algunas veces que llegara una noticia de Marinette en caso de que saliera de una ciudad.

"Eso significa que tendremos mucho tiempo para comunicarnos con ella." señalo Nathaniel un tanto contento por la noticia, a lo que Marc se sintió un poco mal de que él no supiera de los pokémon - a parte de conocer a Eevee sin embargo, Nathaniel solamente sabía que era la 'mascota' de Marinette, - sería incréible que lo supiera, pero era algo que Marinette tendría que decirle cuando confiara en él lo suficiente como para contarselo como ella se lo conto a ellos.

"Le enviare esto a Adrien," Dijo el peli negro enviandole los mensajes al rubio antes de que sonara la campana, con esto, los tres se separaron y fueron a sus respectivos salones.

xxxxxxxx

Adrien estaba contento cuando llego el momento de entrar al salón nuevamente, Marc le re-envio los mensajes de Marinette. Sabiendo por experiencia como era viajar a otro país y como afectaba a una persona, era bastante bueno que solamente haya pocas horas de diferencia horaria, dado que eso significaba que tendría más tiempo para comunicarse, a veces él no tendría tiempo para comunicarse con sus amigos cuando viajaba a un país lejano.

Oyó a Chloe quejarse de algo relacionado a unas botas pasadas de moda, pero no la escucho por completo, solamente asentia cuando captaba algunos comentarios aquí y aya. Su mente estaba enfocada en Marinette en este momento, esperaba poder comunicarse pronto con su amiga y ver como le iba. Solamente estaba contando las horas cuando

'Espero que todo te vaya bien, Marinette' pensó el rubio, esperando que realmente fuera así.

xxxxxx

Pasaron unas buenas horas cuando Marinette desperto nuevamente, no se había dado cuenta de que se había dormida mientras leía el articulo de moda que le dio una de las azapatas, pero descubrio que a pesar de buscar con que entretenerse, viajar en avión podría ser algo aburrido, la azabache se estiro en su asiento, sus huesos estaban rígido, probablemente por las horas en que estaba sentada durmiendo.

"¡Oh Marinette, ya despertaste!" La azabache giro su cabeza para encontrar a su abuela, levantada de su asiento con una gran sonrisa. "Mira, ya estamos apunto de llegar," Gina señalo hacia la ventana, haciendo que la azabache rápidamente volteara.

"¿En serio?" pregunto la oji azul mirando hacia las afueras del avión, Eevee que había estado un poco más despierta que su entrenadora, siguio su ejemplo y se asomo por la ventana. La azabache jadeo cuando vio la región de Kalos justo debajo del avión, la forma de la superficie vagamente a Marinette le recordaba a una estrella gracias a las secciones separadas por los ríos.

"Buenas días pasajeros, por favor les sugiero que ajusten sus cinturones, aterrizaremos en unos momentos" La voz de Arman resono por los altavoz, Marinette ajusto su cinturon mientras Gina se sentaba y hacía lo mismo. La azabache sostuvo a Eevee entre sus brazos con una emoción desconocida en su ser, libertad, se sentía libre por alguna razón. Sin embargo, ese no era lo más importante ahora.

Era hora de empezar una nueva vida.

xxxxxx

"¿Estás segura de esto Alya?" pregunto Nino en duda cuando salieron del colegio, su novia estaba decidida a ir a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, pero incluso si el matrimonio era amable con ellos, no creería que sería bueno verlos cuando su novia estaba bastante molesta. Todo el día trataron de encontrar a Adrien y preguntarle, aunque Nino sabía de ante mano que Alya terminaría haciendo algo que no les gustaría.

"Si, Nino, Adrien no me va a dar respuestas, así que tendremos que preguntarle a los padres de Marinette" Alya casi gruño cuando recordo que Adrien se la paso huyendo todo el día de ellos, incluso ocultando con ayuda de Chloe, ella no podía creer que tan lejos estaba llendo en este momento.

"No lo sé, Alya" Nino expreso su duda, mirando a la morena quien cruzo de brazos, bastante molesta.

"¿¡No quieres saber por que Marinette se fue!? No tenía razones para irse, estabamos nosotros aquí para ella," Nino hizo una mueca por eso, si estaban ahí, pero nunca estuvieron con ella, Alya estaba cegada por la ira en este momento que no pudo ver ese punto tan peqeño pero importante, "Ella y Adrein solamente tenían que disculparse, nada más" añadió a lo que Nino apreto los puños ¿nada más? la verdad el peli marrón pensó en lo ocurrido en las otras semanas, recordo cada interacción con Marinette que llevo a una pelea entre el grupo, pero no por culpa de la azabache, si no más bien por tratar de arrastrarla a ella y a Adrien con Lila.

"Mira Alya yo honestamente no sé por que teniamos que obligar a alguno de ellos a hacerlo, ya Marinette tuvo bastantes problemas con la expulsión ¿no crees?" pregunto

"¡Es por eso! Lila no lo hizo a proposito, fue una confusión, se discupo con ella incluso," Alya bufó, recordando la explicación que le dio Lila en esa misma tarde de la expulsión, al parecer la misma fuente termino equivocandose y puso las cosas para inculpar a Marinette, ella sospechaba que pudo haber sido Chloe, no le hubiera sorprendido dado que la rubia no le caía bien Lila y mucho menos Marinette.

"¿Realmente crees todo eso?" pregunto vacilante el peli marrón. Ya hicieron un error cuando Marinette fue acusada del robo.

El rostro de Alya se arrugo con molestia evidente en su expresión "Lila no es una mentirosa, Nino" defendio de inmediato la peli café, ya estaba bastante cansada de escuchar todo lo contrario de Marinette y Adrien, pero ¿en serio también tendría que escucharlo de Nino? esto era el colmo.

Nino empezaba a molestarse por la actitud de Alya, ya no quería tolerar esto, "¡Marinette tampoco lo es, y tampoco Adrien, Alya! ¿¡crees que me gustaría que me dejaran solo también!? O ¿¡que ignore a Adrien y Marinette!?" pregunto el oji marrón frustrado y desesperado a la peli café.

Alya suavizo su mirada a su novio antes de desviarla algo incómoda, ella sabía que Marinette no era una mentirosa y odiaba las mentiras, pero tampoco era perfecta y también había cometido algunos errores, sin mencionar que su actitud hacia Lila no era la mejor que había presentado "No los estamos ignorando, los estamos dejando solos para que se discupen" La mirada incrédula que Nino le dio la hizo sentir aun más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Ella ya estaba consiente de que no fueron las mejores palabras que había elegido cuando su novio le dedico una mirada molesta.

"¡Eso solamente lo hace sonar peor! ¡Los estamos obligando a hacer algo que no quieren, Max incluso dijo que este plan no funcionaría! ¡Simplemente no es cool!" exclamo Nino bastante furioso, Alya quería protestar, queriendo decir que lo sabía pero no había otra alternativa con la actitud que tenía Marinette hacia Lila.

Por mucho que quisiera haberlo dicho, no pudo, ya que Caline apareció en ese momento cuando escucho la discusión "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto la oji verde, apenas escucho algo sobre el plan, debería preguntarle a sus estudiantes de ello por separado - a excepción de Lila - cuando tuviera tiempo mañana, no estaba segura si Adrien lo sabría o Chloe, lo dudaba, ambos y Marinette estaban no tenían ninguna compañia nada más que la de entre ellos.

"No es nada señora Bustier," respodio Alya rápidamente, no esperaba que la profesora Bustier todavía estuviera en el colegio, pero creyo haber visto ir a la oficina de Damocles, así que tendría sentido que estuviera ahí.

"Alya y yo ibamos a ir la panadería para preguntar por que Marinette se fue" Alya miro a su novio molesta, pero Nino sabía de ante mano que su novia no estaba siendo la persona más razonable en este momento y no le gustaba.

Caline frunció el ceño cuando escucho esto de Nino, "Les sugiero que no hagan eso," dijo de inmediato con una expresión seria cuando miro a su estudiante, "¿te pusiste a pensar como se sentirían los padres de Marinette en este momento? Ella es su única hija, es doloroso para un padre y una madre que sus hijos se vayan, en especial cuando solamente tienen uno," la mujer hizo una pausa, evaluando si Alya la estaba escuchando realmente, ella estuvo satisfecha cuando noto que la expresión molesta de la morena cayo, por lo que decidió seguir: "creeme, fue un shock para mi enterarme que Marinette también se iría, pero es mejor que esperen un tiempo. Todos ustedes no se tomaron esa noticia muy bien en la mañana, y los padres de Marinette estaban muy agitados cuando los vi en el sabado, lo último que desean es que ustedes o los padres de Marinette sean akumatizados" explico expresando su preocupación, una parte de ella se alegro por haber salido tarde, de no haberlo hecho Alya pudo haber hecho un gran desastre y no quería más problemas para el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng que estaba pasando por suficiente en este momento.

Alya se mordió el labio con remordimiento, no se detuvo a pensar en eso, miro hacia la panadería, los padres de Marinette eran las personas más amables que conocío y era cierto, no comprendería que dolor sentirían ambos por el hecho de que Marinette se fue, ella se sintió herida por eso, pero nada comparado con lo que estaban lidiando Sabine y Tom, "La verdad es que no lo pensé de esa manera, uh, gracias, señora Bustier" agradeció la peli café en voz baja ientras desviaba la mirada.

"Trata de pensar en los demás desde su punto de vista y no desde el tuyo, Alya, o al menos escuchalos antes de actuar de esa manera, y eso va para ti también, Nino" Caline ajusto su bolso antes de irse dejando a Alya y a Nino solos. La mujer de cabellos rojos suspiro mientras se alejaba 'Sé que no quieres hacer daño, Alya, pero lo has hecho de la peor manera posible al igual que yo' pensó la oji verde, regreso de la oficina de Damocles luego de que este encontrara el video del día de la expulsión, decidieron que era mejor que mañana lo vieran cuando tuvieran la reunión con sus maestros, así estarían alerta de lo que pasaba y se organizarían mejor 'No volvere a cometer esos errores, espero que hagan lo mismo' añadió la mente de Caline.

"Entonces..." Murmuro Nino sin mirar a su novia, empezando a sentirse muy culpable por las palabras de su maestra. No se puso a pensar que estaba sucediendo con Adrien o como se sentía, a este paso, Gabriel iba a tener una buena razón para que no se acercara a su hijo y Marinette, ella estaba actuando extraño con Lila pero sin duda tampoco se lo merecía y era muy cierto que ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de hablar cuando ella quiso explicarles. El que se haya ido fue... como si le hubieran dolpeado la cara, tal vez casi al punto como el que Anansi lo golpeara.

"Iremos en unos días ..." dijo Alya en voz baja. Su profesora tenía razón, la mañana estuvo muy agitado y lo último que quería hacer es que los padres de Marinette se akumatizaran. Una parte de ella no quería admitir que estaba equivocada pero otra, estaba empezando a cuestionarse de sus acciones.

xxxxxxxxx

Marinette ahora se encontraba en las puertas del avión junto a su abuela y a Arman, quien estrechaba las manos con Gina gustosamente "Muchas gracias por todo, Arman" agradeció la originaria de Alto Mare.

"No fue nada, Gina, fue un placer para mi traerlas y conocer a tu nieta," dijo el hombre de cabello rojo antes de dirigirse a Marinette, soriendole de forma brillante a la chica "Espero que realmente puedas llegar a conocer a mi hija, Marinette, estoy seguro que serán buenas amigas" Marinette le devolvio la sonrisa a Arman ante sus palabras, aunque un poco más vacilante y estrecho su mano con la de él.

"Eso espero también, muchas gracias por traernos" la azabache sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y bajar del avión junto a su abuela para dirigirse a buscar sus maletas y su mochila, tenía entendido de que tendrían que revisar su equipaje para ver que había dentro antes de darselo, sin embargo, al entrar a la terminal fue saludada por un monton de gente en su campo de visión, la oji azul miro nerviosamente a su alrededor antes de dirigirse a su pokémon "Oh, vaya, Eevee, ven aquí, no quiero que te separes" Marinette extendio sus brazos para atrapar a su pokémon cuando esta salto a sus brazos, acurrucándose en ella un poco nerviosa.

Eevee podría ser un pokémon alegre y dulce, pero también era un pokémon muy tímido con la gente por lo que le conto su abuela de ella. "Esta bien estaré contigo" le susurro a la pokémon ADN de forma tranquilizadora y dándole una sonrisa. Eevee le devolvio la sonrisa, pero seguía nerviosa. Fue entonces que Marinette se vio a si misma en su pokémon, ambas eran iguales de algún modo y eso le hizo sentir feliz.

Tanto ella como su abuela pasaron por el detector de metales antes de recoger sus maletas, la azabache sostenía a Eevee con su brazo derecho mientras arrastraba su maleta con el otro "Entonces ¿abuela, a donde iremos ahora?" cuestiono la oji azul dirigiendo su vista a su abuela.

"Nos hospedaremos en el centro pokémon antes de ir a la casa de mi amiga." respondio calmadamente Gina mientras revisaba un mapa de la ciudad, puede que haya estado anteriormente en Kalos muchas ocaciones, pero fácilmente puede perderse si tomara el camino equivocado "Originalmente era solamente una visita, pero ahí tendrás tu licencia de entrenadora" añadió

"¿Licencia?" pregunto Marinette inclinando la cabeza con confusión. Su abuela todavía no le explico todo lo que necesitaba saber un entrenador, aunque debería buscar algunos libros para informarse más.

"Si, no puedes viajar sin ella, de lo contrario tendrías problemas con la ley, si quisieras registrate en un evento y no queremos eso, además tu licencia guarda algo de dinero para cuando lo necesites" le explico la oji verde con tranquilidad, era bastante util cuando se necesitaba reunir dinero, por lo general se transferia luego de ganar batallas o las personas lo transferian a la cuenta del entrenador "El esposo de mi amiga puede hacerte un registro aquí en Kalos, solamente tengo que darle los papeles y hacerte una licencia, además mi amiga y su esposo aceptaron que te quedaras en su casa si quieres y el buen punto es que tienen una maquina de coser para que hagas tus propios diseños" estuvo haciendo lo posible para que su nieta se sintiera cómoda en su estancia en Kalos, por suerte, Selene todavía no había vendido la maquina de coser que pertenecio a su difunta tia, era algo de utilidad.

"Oh, genial" murmuro la azabache, su abuela realmente planeo todo el viaje con detalle en los días en que estuvo en París. Sonrió un poco, su abuela realmente quería que ella se sintiera mejor y lo superara 'y eso es lo que haré' pensó la oji azul con determinación.

Tanto Gina como Marinette caminaron por la ciudad para ir por un taxi, sin embargo, Marinette se detuvo cuando algo le llamo la atención y corrio hacia otro lugar. "¿Marinetta?" llamo la peli blanca siguiendo a su nieta. La oji azul se detuvo en un lugar donde se podía ver una buena parte de la ciudad, la que brillaba en hermosas luces, sin embargo, algo que más le llamo la atención era un gran edifició que se alzaba al cielo siendo el más alto entre todos los demás,

"¡Es como una segunda París!" Exclamo la azabache asombrada cuando vio similtudes entre Ciudad Luminous y su ciudad natal con gran sorpresa junto a Eevee.

"¡VeeVee!" Eevee miro maravillada la ciudad frente a ella, le gustaba mucho la ciudad y todo lo que estaba viendo hasta ahora.

Gina se acerco a su nieta, su vista también dirigida a la ciudad "Si, en realidad Ciudad Luminous es bastante semejante a París en ese detalle, por que en Kalos se conoce por ser la ciudad del amor y la ciudad de la luz como lo indica su nombre" informo la oji verde con una sonrisa torcida ante tal considencia, aunque ella fue la que dijo que París se parecia a Ciudad Luminous cuando fue a Francia. Eran tan buenos recuerdos.

"Es... casi como si nunca hubiera dejado París..." murmuro Marinette bajando la cabeza con tristeza, no sabía como podría hacer esto si prácticamente veía algo que le recordaba mucho a su antiguo hogar pero a la vez era tan diferente.

"Sé que es nostalgico, pero Ciudad Luminous también es diferente a París por muchas razones, además siempre podemos salir cuando tu quieras..." A Gina no le gustaría que su nieta se sintiera incómoda. Ella entendía que Marinette tuvo que dejar a sus padre, amigos y todo lo que amaba en la ciudad en la que nacio, no sería fácil que ella fuera forzada a adaptarse su vida ahí en Ciudad Luminous cuando tenía semejanzas con París.

Marinette, sin embargo, nego lentamente con la cabeza, empezando a recuperarse de su impresión inicial "No, si voy a superar esto, tendré que aprender que incluso si se parece a París, no significa que será lo mismo, además puede que sea algo bueno" Dijo la azabache con determinación, mirando a la ciudad iluminada por las hermosas luces desde lejos antes de girarse para ver a su abuela, una sonrisa formandose en sus labios "y me gusta."

Gina miro sorprendida a su nieta por sus palabras, antes de que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa "A veces me pregunto como no vi que tanto creciste, Marinetta" dijo la oji verde, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su nieta y mirando la vista junto a ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, aquí termina el capitulo, lamento si me tarde algo, pero mientras más avanzaba más detalles agragaba. Además algo que les quiero decir es que los antiguos amigos de Marinette tendrán su redención y su momento de angustia, ya que no olvidemos que todos ellos siguen siendo unos adolescente y todos nos equivocamos, algunos más tendrán un momento más duro que otro. Empezaremos aquí con la historia de Marinette pero también escribire algunos cápitulos que hablen de que esta sucediendo con Adrien y los demás en París.
> 
> Otra cosa es sobre este personaje Lara, me gustan muchos los oc y siempre termino creando alguno cuando veo alguna serie que me guste, para este caso, Lara es un personaje mio de Pokémon como también lo es Arman, estoy trabajando en un dibujo de ella y podré mostrarles en algún momento como se ve realmente. También se incluiran otros oc pero estos si fueron creados para Miraculous pero que quise incluir en este fic - y son muchos solo para que sepan - veré si en el proximo capitulo Lara aparecera o para más adelante, no planeo con antipación lo que quiero con mis historias salvo de algunas escenas. Con esto me despido, Chaito.


	7. Spark 5 - ¡Una esperada bienvenida!

Marinette no perdió el tiempo una vez que se instalaron en el centro pokémon, la enfermera Joy fue muy amable cuando las recibió y les dio la llave de su habitación. La azabache actualmente se encontraba recostada en la cama con Eevee junto a ella, revisando sus contactos, eran las 12:34 AM se suponía que en París eran las 8:23 de la noche, le daría tiempo para hablar con sus seres queridos.

Inició una video llamada con sus padres, los cuales no tardaron en contestar y aparecieron sonrientes y felices en la pantalla de su télefono "Marinette, cariño ¿como estas? ¿como fue tu viaje?" pregunto Sabine, feliz de ver a su hija desde el otro lado de la pantalla, Gina les informo antes que el viaje se retraso por el clima de las otras regiones pero que todo estaba bien. Pero eso no era comparado con ver a su hija nuevamente en este momento, aliviada de que estuviera sana y pudiera llegar a salvo a Kalos.

"¿Esta todo bien por ayá? ¿donde se estan quedando tu y y tu abuela?" pregunto Tom, también muy feliz de ver a su pequeña a salvo como su esposa. Su corazón estaba revosando de alegría con tan solo ver a Marinette de nuevo, no estaba acostumbrado a no tener su presencia en casa y era duro pensar que tendría que empezar a hacerlo, pero mientras pudiera comunicarse con ella frecuentemente, estaría feliz y bien.

"Estamos bien, papá, mamá, me alegra verlos de nuevo" respondio Marinette con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando vio a sus padres en la pantalla. Estaba contenta de verlos de nuevo, aunque algo triste de saber que solamente se comunicaría con ellos a tráves de las cartas y por video llamada.

Eevee salto en el regazo de Marinette cuando vio que se trataba de los padres de su entrenadora, "¡Eevee vee!" la pokémon ADN chirrio contenta de ver al matrimonio y levanto una pata en un saludo tierno haciendo que Sabine le diera una sonrisa enternecida.

"Oh, es bueno verte a ti también, Eevee," dijo la azabache con cariño a la pokémon de su hija, la cual respondio con una sonrisa y agitando su cola pelpuda.

"Que bueno tener noticias de ustedes, estabamos preocupandonos un poco," Tom sonrió contento cuando su madre apareció en la cámara, sonriendole a su hijo "Hola, mamá ¿en donde se están alojando?" pregunto nuevamente

"Hola, Tom, todo salio perfectamente a lo planeado, nos estamos alojando en este momento en el centro pokémon, iremos a la casa de Selene en la mañana luego de tomar un descanso," respondió Gina sacándose la chaqueta y los guantes, poniendolos a un lado en la mesita de noche, no tenía tantas ganas de dormir ahora, pero al menos podría intentarlo, más tarde tendría que comunicarse con Ikaros para que le transfiriera a Reuniclus cuando Eevee fuera oficialmente de Marinette.

"Es bueno saber que Marinette estará en buenas manos," Sabine sonrió, pudo haber conocido a Selene por algunas conversasiones en video llamada con Gina. Conocía suficiente a la mujer como para saber que ella cuidaría a Marinette, en especial si llegaba a lástimarse demasiado.

"Saluden a Claire y a Marin en caso de que las vean" añadió Tom de repente alegre haciendo que su hija lo mirara de forma extrañada.

"¿Claire?" Pregunto la azabache, sintiendo que ella se estaba perdiendo de un punto bastante importante aquí. Había amigos de su padre o madre que no conocía todavía así que no le sorprendería que fuera el caso.

"Es una vieja amiga de tu padre de Alto Mare, hace 5 años se establecio en Ciudad Luminous, Marin es su hija pequeña, por lo que recuerdo debe tener al menos 8 años ahora," explico Gina, un poco pensativa cuando recordo a la pequeña niña de la amiga de Tom, la última vez que las llamo, Marin estaba feliz con un Ledyba que Claire le obsequio, aunque estaba registrado en nombre de su madre hasta que cumpliera 10 años para comenzar su propio viaje "Muy bien, Tom, en caso de que las veamos, las saludare por ti ¿como va todo en París? ¿No hubo un ataque de akuma?" Marinette aguanto la respiración cuando oyó la pregunta de su abuela, no penso mucho en eso así que miro un poco anciosa a sus padres esperando una respuesta.

"Por suerte no todavía, es bueno que HankMoth no haya estado activo durante estos momentos, no quiero imaginar que hubiera sucedido," respondió Tom con las cejas fruncidas por la preocupación, hubo muchos sentimientos negativos en los últimos cuatro días, algunos más fuertes que otros en especial en el viernes, era un alivio que no haya pasado nada grave, dado que no quería ser el primer akuma que enfrentara Chanceuse, incluso con la ayuda de Chat Noir, era preocupante pensarlo.

Eso y que él y su esposa conocían suficientemente bien a Alya como para decir que ella no se tomo la noticia de que su hija se fue. Fue extraño que no haya aparecido apenas termino la escuela, pero le alegraba que fuera así. Estaba seguro de que Alya estaría preparada para gritar si no obtenia respuestas pronto.

"Es bueno saberlo, por un momento me preocupe mucho" dijo Marinette con una sonrisa temblorosa, confiaba en que Luka y Chat Noir harían un buen trabajo juntos, pero aun así, estaba algo nerviosa de como irían las cosas en París sin ella. Solo oraba de que todo fuera bien y que HankMoth no triunfara.

"Entonces, Marinette ¿ya decidiste que hacer con tus estudios?" pregunto Tom dirigiendose a su hija esta vez, le dijeron que considerara sus opciones, si quería seguir estudiando en Francoise Dupont en otra clase o transferirla a otra escuela.

Marinette lo considero por mucho tiempo por los días, la idea de cambiarse de escuela no le parecía mala, aunque tampoco quería dejar su antigua, además Marc le comento que algunos de su clase como Aurore no creían en las mentiras de Lila y ellos estudiaban con Mendeleiev "... Creo que seguire en Francoise Dupont, pero me gustaría estudiar en la clase de Mendeleiev," respondio la azabache a lo que ambos padres compartieron una mirada poco convencida, no se quejaban en lo absoluto de la decisión de su hija, sabían que Mendeleieve no se dejaba pisotear, menos con sus estudiantes, pero había algo que más les preocupaba a ambos.

"Esta bien, pero si vuelves una vez y sucede algo..." Sabine no termino, le dio una mirada significativa a su hija con preocupación evidente en sus ojos marrones. Eso significaría que todavia estaría al alcance de Lila, y peor, esa chiquilla se las ingeniaba para hacer de las suyas, no quería saber que haría para obtener el nuevo número de Marinette y molestarla aun estando en Kalos.

"Me transferiran a otra escuela, no discutire con eso," respondio Marinette cabiz baja mientras jugueteaba con su vestido. No sabía como llego al punto de tenerle algo de miedo a Lila - tal vez más de lo que quería admitir - pero quería hacer lo posible para enfrentarlo y superarlo, no quería que eso la frenara, quería ser la de antes y confiar en las personas nuevamente sin tener miedo en que no le creyeran 'Por esto hago esto.' pensó recordándose el motivo por el que estaba aquí nuevamente.

"Bien, si eso esta bien contigo, cariño, se lo dire a Damocles mañana," dijo Tom un tanto preocupado por la actitud de su hija, sin embargo, respeto su decisión. Por otro lado, siempre podría preguntarle a Kagami en que colegio estaba inscrita para tratar de ingresar a su hija o al menos ver que colegio sería el mejor para su hija.

Charlaron por unos momentos más antes de que Marinette se despidiera, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que la azabache decidiera contactar a sus amigos. Inició una video llamada grupal, la primera en contestar fue Kagami, "Marinette, es bueno verte, asumo que ya llegaste a Kalos" dijo la oji marrón con una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a su amiga junto a Eevee y su abuela.

"Hola, Kagami, si, ya llegue a Kalos y me aloje en el centro pokémon con mi abuela para pasar la noche antes de salir en la mañana a la casa de su amiga" Kagami asintió aunque no estaba del todo segura de que era un centro pokémon, pero confiaba en que la azabache se lo contestaría en cuanto lo preguntara, "¿como va todo por ayá?" la azabache no noto la confusión poco expresada de su amiga y en su lugar, la miro un poco preocupada, esperando que Lila no hubiera hecho nada malo 'enfocate, Marinette, si sucedíera algo te lo dirían' se reprendio mentalmente.

"Todo esta bien, luego de que te fuiste, Adrien y los demás se quedaron en tu casa para acompañar a tus padres, tuve que irme antes por orden de mi madre, pero al menos pude comunicarme con Adrien sobre tu viaje y pude ver las fotos que enviaste." informo la azabache de cabello corto, estaba en su colegio cuando Marinette envio esas fotos y estaba asombrada por los pokémon que había visto en ellas "¿Que es un centro pokémon?" al mismo tiempo que hizo esa pregunta, sus otros amigos aparecieron en la pantalla.

"¿Un centro pokémon? ¿Que es eso?" pregunto Marc un poco perdido cuando oyó la pregunta de Kagami. La curiosidad y la confusión estaba brillando en sus ojos verdes al igual que el desconcierto aparecia en su rostro.

"Me estoy perdiendo de algo ¿verdad?" secundo un Adrien confundido cuando miro entre sus amigos antes de que mirara a Marinette, sonriendo de inmediato "Lo siento, me desvie un poco ¿como fue tu viaje, Marinette?" pregunto el rubio reclinándose en la silla de su escritorio. Había estado esperando mucho tiempo en recibir noticias directas de la azabache en lugar de algunos pocos mensajes.

Luka que no había dicho nada luego de la pregunta de Kagami, solo le dio una sonrisa a la azabache "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Ma-Ma-Marinette" el peli negro le dio su caracteristico saludo a la azabache, contento de verla. Casi ignorando que Tikki se movia en su bolsillo alegremente cuando oyó el nombre de la azabache, la kwami estuvo tentada de asomarse solo un poco, pero se obligo a quedarse en el bolsillo del otro.

"Así es, ¿donde estas quedándote?" pregunto Marc con una pequeña sonrisa alegre mientras apoyaba sus codos en su escritorio mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Es bueno verlos a todos ustedes también, chicos," Saludo Marinette alegremente de ver a sus amigos "Como le dije a Kagami, mi abuela, Eevee y yo nos estamos quedandonos en el centro pokémon, es un centro donde las personas se alojan cuando estan de viaje y atienden a los pokémon heridos." explico la azabache acariciando el pelo de Eevee, la cual chillo con un 'Vee~' desde su regazo. La azabache se dirigio a Luka y le dio una sonrisa "Por cierto, Luka ¿como esta Juleka?" pregunto la oji, considero también llamar a Nathaniel y a Rose, no quería que fueran excluidos.

"Ella esta bien, en este momento, debe estar en el cuarto, ya voy por ella" Todos pudieron ver como el oji azul caminaba por la casa antes de detenerse.

"¿Juleka?" El de mechas azules llamó mientras tocaba el marco de la puerta para llamar la atención de su hermana menor.

La peli negra alzo la cabeza, distrayendose de su conversación con Rose "Oh, ¿sucede algo Luka?" pregunto la oji naranja curiosa mientras se sentaba en su cama con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio.

"Marinette esta llamando" le respondio suavemente a su hermana, no escucho ninguna voz salir de su télefono, solo supuso que los demás estaban esperandolo a él y a Jueka.

"¿En serio?" a pesar de lo baja que sono su voz, la alegría se escucho perfectamente bien en Juleka, al igual de como Luka podía ver claramente la felicidad en su rostro. No tuvo noticias de Marinette aparte de los mensajes de Luka en el día - y por mucho que a este le doliera seguir ocultandole cosas a su hermana menor, no le mostro las fotos, se acordo a si mismo que era algo que Marinette tenía que contarle a su hermana y no él.

"¿Marinette esta al télefono!?" la voz de Rose resono fuertemente por el altavoz del télefono de Juleka con pura emoción haciendo que los hermanos se sorprendieran y la peli negra alzara su télefono un poco para mostrarle a la azabache "¡Marinette! ¡Me alegro de verte! ¿como estas?" pregunto la rubia cuando vio a la azabache al otro lado de la pantalla del télefono de Luka.

La oji azul soltó una pequeña risita y le dio una sonrisa a la pequeña oji azul "Estoy bien, Rose, y es bueno verlas a ustedes dos también, esperen, voy a llamarte a ti y a Nathaniel" la oji azul aviso, agregando a la video llamada a tanto a la rubia como al peli rojo, no creía que hacia falta llamar a Juleka dado que estaba junto a Luka en este momento.

"¡Oh, claro!" Rose espero pacientemente en su habitación la llamada de la azabache, acostada en su cama mientras patealaba en el aire, no mucho despues aparecio la llamada de Marinette y la oji azul gustosamente la contesto. No mucho despues aparecio en la pantalla donde estaban Marinette, Marc, Luka, Juleka, Marinette, Kagami y Adrien, pero Nathaniel tampoco tardo en aparecer en la video-llamada. La rubia los saludo con mucho animo lo cual fue devolvido por los demás.

"¡Marinette, es bueno verte!" exclamo el peli rojo al ver a la oji azul, estaba sentando en su escritorio. Termino el dibujo de Lila como 'FakeBug' y escribio eso en la parte posterior en pequeñas letras poco reconocibles para desahogarse, dado que Lila tendría un pequeño recuerdo de la idea que representaba realmente ese dibujo para él sin saberlo.

De mala gana empezo con el pequeño comic que Marc y él se obligaron hacer para despejar las sospechas de la italiana, pero no estaba muy animado para hacerlo, pero se convenció que entre más rápido lo terminara más pronto comenzaría con el proyecto que tenía en mente de 'FakeBug'.

"Lo mismo digo, Nathaniel" Marinette saludo amistosamente a su amigo de ojos turqueza, antes de recostarse en su cama, "¿Que estaban haciendo?" pregunto un tanto curiosa la azabache, esperando no haber interrumpido nada importante para sus amigos.

"Estaba escribiendo una nueva canción, espero terminarla pronto para que la escuches" respondió Luka de primero dirigiendole una sonrisa a la azabache, la cual se sonrojo un poco.

"Repasaba las lecciones para mi próximo examen," respondio Kagami con simpleza, mirando brevemente el libro de biologia frente a ella.

"Estaba revisando mi cuenta de Instagram para ver que hay de nuevo" Adrien dirigio su vista a las noticias sobre la gira de Jagged Stone y Clara Ruiseñor, aparentemente a ambos les estaba llendo bastante bien por lo que podía ver en el aumento del número de ventas de sus discos.

"Estaba hablando con Juleka antes de que llamaras" respondio Rose por lo que Juleka no dijo nada, solamente asintió con la cabeza para confirmar las palabras de su mejor amiga.

"Estaba haciendo un pequeño comic," respondio Nathaniel mirando con cierto asco el papel que tenía ante él, pero Marinette lo escucho decir:"Si es que se pudiera llamar así" hubo una pequeña risita de parte de Marc y una sonrisa de parte de Luka, Kagami solamente alzo una ceja en muestra de intriga mientras Adrien, Rose y Juleka parecian fuera de lugar, sin saber de que se trataba.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto la azabache un poco perdida ante las miradas conspirativas de Marc, Luka y Nathaniel, se cuestiono que estaban tramando.

"Más tarde te lo contestamos. Por ahora, se podría decir que estamos trabajando en un nuevo proyecto," resondio Marc con un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Eso parecio devolverle el animo a Nathaniel, el cual se permitio sonreír un poco.

"Creeme, estoy seguro que te encantara" dijo Luka con un buen humor bastante notable en su rostro, haciendo que algunos lo miraran con curiosidad.

"¿Estas en esto, Luka?" Marinette inclino la cabeza con confusión mientras Juleka miraba a su hermano mayor con curiosidad.

El peli negro con mechones azules solamente nego con la cabeza calmadamente, todavía sonriendo con diversión, "No, pero estaba ahí cuando propusieron la idea" respondió. Estaba seguro que Marinette estaría horrorizada sobre la idea de Lila llevando el miraculous de Lady Bug - cualquiera que conociera lo suficiente bien a la italiana lo pensaría de igual forma - sin embargo, disfrutaría mucho el cómic en el que estaban trabajando Marc y Nathaniel.

Rose de repente se acordo de cierta criatura pequeña que siempre acompañaba a Marinette desde el día de la fiesta de despedida "Oh, Marinette por cierto ¿donde esta Eevee?" pregunto la rubia mirnado de reojo el espacio donde estaba Marinette, buscando a Eevee. Le tomo mucho cariño a pesar de que solamente la vio una vez.

"Ee vee!" La pokémon ADN salto frente la cámara con alegría al ser mencionada. Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco olvidada por los amigos de su entrandora.

"¡Es tan linda! ¡Hola Eevee! Uy, quisiera abrazarla en este momento" Rose estaba encantada con Eevee, como predijo Nathaniel en la fiesta, la rubia se encariño con bastante facilidad con la pokémon ADN la primera vez que lo vio y le gustaba mucho que tan suave era su pelaje. En su opinión era casi como abrazar una bola gigante de algodón o un peluche viviente.

"Vee~" Eevee tenía una expresión tímida pero agitaba su cola contenta por los comentarios de Rose. No iba a negar que también se encariño un poco con la oji azul, siendo una persona bastante cariñosa y agradable como podía ser.

"¿En que pais estás?" pregunto Juleka, un tanto curiosa por saber en donde estaba Marinette, no se lo cuestiono hasta que tanto ella y Rose lo notaron. Marc, Adrien, Luka y Kagami se tensaron ligeramente ante la pregunta de la azabache, tal vez debieron discutir que decirle a los demás cuando cuestionaran el paradero de Marinette.

Marinette casi palidecio ante la pregunta si no fuera por que su abuela entro en escena "Estamos en Milan en este momento, querida, nos estamos alojando en un hotel por ahora antes de ir a visitar a mi amiga" a Gina no le gustaba mentirle a estos chicos, pero la confianza que tenía Marinette en ellos estaba rota, hasta que no la recuperaran, no podrían saberlo. Como decían por ahí: 'la confianza podía destruirse en un segundo'.

"¡Cool! Es un viaje ¿verdad? ¿A donde irán?" Rose aplaudio emocionada a lo que la mujer mayor le dio una sonrisa a la rubia.

"Todavía lo estamos pensando, pero le mostrare a Marinetta la ciudad cuando estemos en casa de mi amiga y tal vez recorramos más ciudades" Gina sonrió ligeramente cuando recordo que le dijo a su nieta que la llevaría con ella de viaje en su cumpleaños, ahora estaba cumpliendolo y le alegraba que fuera así.

"¡Suena fantastico!" exclamo Adrien, aun sabiendo que era una mentira sobre el paradero de Marinette, pero le alegraba saber lo que estaba planeando Gina para su nieta.

"¿Ya le dijiste a Jagged Stone y a Clara Ruiseñor que ya llegaste?" pregunto Luka cambiando de tema recordando que ambos cantantes le pidieron a la azabache algunas comisiones para ellos, no estaba segura si llegarían realmente de Kalos dado que su amiga y su abuela estaban en una región que era desconocida para ella hasta hace pocos días.

"Le envie un mensaje, aunque dudo que responda pronto," respondio la azabache recordando que ambos cantantes se encontraban en New Yourk en ese momento por lo que hablaron en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

"Supongo que es bastante comprensible, ambos están muy ocupados en este momento con su gira" respondió Kagami asumiendo que ambos cantantes tardarían en responder por mucho más tiempo.

"He oído que emitiran un concierto en vivo tanto por televisión y Youtube en dos días más," informo Adrien haciendo que los demás se emocionaran por la noticia.

"Eso suena genial, estaré pendiente de ello," Dijo Marinette, tal vez debería empezar a hacer algunos bosetos aquí y ayá para el pedido de Jagged, Clara y Vivica a medida que avanza su gira. Por otro lado, también debería preguntarle a su abuela como se lo enviarían.

El bostezo de Rose la saco de sus pensamientos, ella volvio a mirar la pantalla de su télefono y vio como la rubia se restregaba un ojo cansada "Creo que me ire a dormir ahora, Juleka, mañana continuamos hablando... buenas noches" la oji azul trato de evitar bostezar nuevamente, fallando en intento, era una lástima para ella, quería seguir hablando con Juleka pero estaba bastante cansada en este momento.

"¡Buenas noches, Rose!" Rose les dio una sonrisa somnolienta pero contenta a sus amigos antes de colgar la llamada.

"No es como si tuviera tanto sueño pero esto mato parte de mi inspiración artistica hoy," Nathaniel volvio a mirar el cómic de Lila con desdeño, hablaba mucho sobre el mundo de fantasía de la italiana y estaba seguro que le encantaría, "Creo que dormir me haría bien" añadió desviando la mirada con cierto asco.

"No puedo culparte, Nath, pero al menos trata de terminar el boceto para mañana" Marc miro a su amigo divertido, pero supo a lo que se refería, escribir ese cómic de Lila fue un fiasco para él, era bastante narcisista cuando alguien lo pensaba pero la italiana lo hacia pasar con sutileza y falsa modestia para que nadie lo notara.

"También sugiero que durmamos temprano, tendremos clases con Mendeleiev" señalo Adrien mirando el reloj de su télefono, tenía que patruyar en unos momentos con Chanceuse, pero se apresuraría para terminar temprano por dicha razón.

"Eso era lo que me faltaba" fue el gemido frustrado de parte del peli rojo a lo que Marinette soltó una pequeña risita, no pudo culparlo por su desanimo, siendo la maestra más estricta pero respestada de su escuela, era mejor no hacer enojar Mendeleiev, ya Nathaniel tuvo problemas anteriormente con ella al igual que Rose en clase, incluso Chloe no empujaba su suerte con ella - Lila por otro lado, trataba de salirse con la suya pero nunca lo lograba, en su lugar, prefirio saltarse sus clases debes en cuando con cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera.

"Adios, Nath," Marinette se despidio del peli rojo, quien corto no mucho despues.

"Creo que ire a descansar también," Luka le dio una sonrisa cariñosa a la azabache, "Te enviaré la canción en cuanto la termine," dijo a lo que la oji azul se sonrojo levemente y asintió con la cabeza un tanto tímida.

"Si, espero hablar contigo mañana, Marinette" respondio Juleka en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Esperaba hablar pronto con ella cuando todas sus dudas fueran despejadas, quería hacer esto por ella misma antes de disponerse a escuchar a Marinette, algo que tanto Luka y ella habían querido que hiciera desde que Lila llego con sus mentiras.

"Claro, buenas noches a ustedes dos," La oji azul agito su mano en una seña de despedida cuando ambos hermanos cortaron. Dejando nada más a Marinette, Marc, Adrien y Kagami.

"Necesito terminar algunas páginas más del proyecto," Marc miro hacia su laptop, un documento abierto en la pantalla con la historia y los dialogos que serían para su nuevo cómic. Le gustaría seguir charlando, pero quería terminar una parte antes de mostrarsela a Nathaniel mañana y ver que le parecía.

"¿De que se trata este proyecto?" pregunto Adrien curioso, solo supuso que sus amigos hablaron sobre eso cuando fueron a la clase 33, no se quejaba de haber estado con Chloe, hace tiempo que no paso tiempo a solas con su amiga de la infancia sin alguien alrededor pero quería saber que era este proyecto del que tanto sus amigos estaban emocionados.

"Han estado hablando mucho de el y debo admitir que estoy intrigada" secundo Kagami con sinceridad mientras miraba al escritor, Marinette le hablo sobre los cómics de Marc y Nathaniel e incluso Adrien le contó algo sobre ellos, mostrandole algunos que tenía. No leía cómics en realidad, sin embargo, admitia que para su criterio, eran bastante buenos.

Marc aparto la vista, luciendo un tanto tímido de repente y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, pintandolas de color rojo "Quisiera contartelo junto a Nathaniel mañana," respondio el oji verde apenado antes de obligarse a alzar la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos "solamente puedo decirles que te gustará la idea" añadió con un poco de confianza y alegría.

"Esta bien, Marc, entendemos"Adrien le dio una sonrisa al peli negro, estaba un poco decepcionado de no conseguir detalles de esto, pero podía entenderlo, era algo en lo que Nathaniel y Marc estaban trabajando juntos y estaban emocionados de mostrarles cuando estuvieran preparados, era casi como si le pidiera a Nino que le diera detalles sobre una pelicula que tenía en mente, el rubio sintió una punzada en su corazón cuando pensó en su mejor amigo así que sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos.

Marinette asintió comprensivamente a su amigo, sonriendole de forma tranquilizadora al peli negro "Por supuesto, tomense su tiempo ¿tal vez podrían decirme mañana?" pregunto inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

El oji verde asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo "E-Esta bien"

"Supongo que solamente podemos esperar" dijo Kagami con resignación, reclinandose en su silla.

Marc se rió nerviosamente ante la respuesta de Kagami, pero sabía que le resultaba díficil formar relaciones con las personas, algo que compartía con ella al principio "B-Buenas noches" se despidio torpemente.

"Buenas noches, Marc" El peli negro se desconecto, dejando a Kagami y a Adrien solamente, aunque Marinette suponía que ellos pronto se irían a dormir como los demás. Su abuela tenía razón en algo, tenía que acostumbrarse a la diferencia horaria.

"Yo también ire a dormir, espero que todo te vaya bien, Marinette" Adrien le dio una sonrisa a su amiga, era un poco incómodo todavía saber que ella tuvo sentimientos por el por mucho tiempo, pero quería hacer lo posible para mostrarle que estaría a su lado sin importar que y seguirían siendo amigos.

Kagami le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga, inclinando su cabeza un poco "Lo mismo digo, fue bueno volver a verte, esperaremos noticias tuyas" dijo en voz baja, demostrando su alegría aunque fuera solamente un poco y Marinette no podía estar más contenta con ello.

"Gracias, adios" la azabache hizo una pequeña ola de despedida cuando ambos colgaron, "Fue bueno verlos de nuevo" comento la oji azul con una sonrisa nostalgica. Estaba muy contenta de verlos a todos bien y a salvo, en especial a Adrien, aunque algo preocupada por el hecho de que Hank Moth o Lila pudieran lastimarlos de cualquier manera.

Era inquietante, estar lejos de París sin saber que esperar exactamente, confiaba en Chanceuse y en Chat Noir para que todo estuviera bien y en orden, pero eso no cambiaba la sensación de ansiedad que sentía todavía.

Eevee sintió su inquietud y puso su pata en ella, sacandola de sus pensamientos y sonriendole un poco a su pokémon para asegurarle que estaba bien. Gina la miro con el ceño fruncido un tanto preocupada por ella "¿Supongo que tratarás de dormir?" pregunto a lo que Marinette lo pensó un poco, no se sentía tan cansada y Luka le recordo el pequeño negocio que hizo con Jagged Stone y Clara Ruiseñor en su fiesta de despedida.

"Podría... por otro lado quisiera diseñar un poco antes los atuendos de Vivica, Jagged Stone y Clara Ruiseñor" respondio la oji azul desviando la mirada en su mochila, donde estaba su cuaderno de bocetos. Podría matar algo de tiempo haciendo diseños.

"Por supuesto, solamente no tardes mucho, tenemos que ir a la casa de mi amiga en la mañana" respondio Gina levantandose para ir a su cama y acostarse, Marinette tomo su cuaderno de bosetos de su mochila y camino al escritorio, sentandose en el, no mucho despues Eevee fue hasta ella y salto a sus piernas, acurrucándose en ellas felizmente.

Marinette le dio una sonrisa a su pokémon antes de suspirar y sacar desde dentro de su chaleco una cadena roja y miro la pieza central con nostalgia, que era el kwagatami rojo que le dio Tikki en su cumpleaños, la azabache soltó un suspiro, acunando la pieza en sus manos, la pequeña vocesita de la criatura roja resonaba en sus oidos con pequeñas risas "Te extraño, Tikki" susurro la oji azul con melancolia.

Eevee bajo sus orejas ante la mensión de la criatura roja y se acurruco contra su entrenadora, sintiendo las caricias que esta le daba.

xxxxx

Ya era la mañana siguiente, Marinette gimio cuando la luz del sol traspaso las persianas de las ventanas y le dio directamente en la cara, oyó el canto de los que suponía que eran pokémon tipo volador, era lindo de algunas manera. La azabache estaba, un tanto deshorientada de su alrededor, le costo solamente unos segundos recordar donde estaba exactamente cuando se reincorporo en la cama, bostezando ruidosamente, aunque un peso pequeño en su regazo hizo que desviara su mirada hacia abajo, encontrándose a Eevee sobre ella en un feliz sueño.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita al verla antes de tomarla entre sus manos y acomodarla en la cama. La azabache alzo la vista cuando oyó unos pasos y encontró a su abuela con el cabello humedo, usando una camisa blanca, pantalones marrones abrochado con un cinturon rojo y botas negras "Ah, buenos días, Marinetta. Espero que durmieras bien"

"Si, aunque no esperaba dormir tanto," comento la azabache moviendo su cabeza para ver el reloj, eran al menos las 8 de la mañana, se había acostado casi a las 2 de la mañana, así que durmió alrededor de 6 horas.

Gina le dio una mirada divertida a su nieta, "Siempre tuviste el sueño pesado, o al menos esas fueron las palabras de tus padres" la oji verde se rió un poco ante el recordatorio mientras Marinette se sonrojaba apenada, riendo nerviosamente, no podía discutir con eso, antes de que ser Lady Bug y empezar con las patruyas siempre dormia de más "¿Que tal si te bañas antes de desayunar e irnos?" La mujer de cabello blanco hizo un gesto para señalar al cuarto de baño a lo que Marinette asintió.

"Oh, cierto" no se había bañado desde que llego de su viaje y era lo mejor hasta hora. Tomo un cambio de ropa de su mochila y se dirigio al baño. Las orejas de Eevee se movieron en ese momento cuando escucho el sonido del agua cayendo y abrio los ojos para alzar la cabeza.

"¿Vee?" Gina miro a Eevee cuando esta se desperto, sonriendo cuando vio que estaba miraba a su alrededor con confusión en busca de Marinette.

"Buenos días, Eevee, Marinette se esta duchando en este momento, ¿que tal si te peinamos un poco antes de que ella salga?" pregunto Gina mientras agarraba el cepillo para perros que había comprado Marinette.

"¡Ee vee!" Eevee chillo alegremente y se coloco frente a Gina, la cual empezo a cepillar su pelo, pasaron unos minutos antes de que Marinette saliera de la ducha, usando el mismo conjunto que tenía, la azabache no vio nada de malo en hacer otro conjunto de ropa igual, "¡Vee!" la azabache alzo la vista cuando oyó a Eevee, la cual no tardo en saltar hacia ella.

La azabache rápidamente extendio sus brazos para atraparla en sus brazos, sonriendo al verla "¡Buenos días, Eevee!" saludo la azabache antes de que Gina se levantara de su lugar.

"Bien, Marinetta, vamos al comedor, más tarde recogeremos nuestras cosas" Marinette asintió, Gina la condujo fuera de su habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de ella con seguro antes de caminar por los pasillos con Marinette siguiendola desde cerca.

Minutos más tarde, Marinette se sento junto a su abuela en una de las meses junto a Eevee que estaba en el suelo, la cual ya estaba comiendo un plato de comida pokémon en el suelo "¿Como esta tu comida, Marinetta?" pregunto Gina viendo a su nieta comer en silencio. No era mucho en realidad, solamente un sandwich, algunos wafles y un pequeño pastel.

"Esta delicioso, pero ¿de que es este jugo?" pregunto la franco-china levantando su vaso que tenía un liquido de color naranja, definitivamente no era jugo de naranja o de durazno a juzgar por el sabor.

"Es jugo de Baya Sitrus," respondio Gina, supuso que estaría bien que Marinette lo probara ya que en su opinión era bueno, "¿querías que pidiera jugo de manzana o de naranja?" pregunto la nativa de Alto Mare frunciendo el ceño, no era tarde para cambiar ordenar uno si a su nieta no le gustaba.

"No, esta bien, solo estoy un acostumbrandome un poco al sabor, eso es todo" respondio la azabache envolviendo con su mano el vaso antes de beber de su jugo.

Gina se metio a la boca su sandwich, masticando antes de tragar y hablar nuevamente "Es bueno, por lo general lo tomo en las mañanas, supuse que te podría gustar"

Marinette asintió, en ese momento vio a algunas personas que estaban almorzando con sus pokémon, algunas de ellas tenían varios afuera, lo que le recordo algo a la azabache "¿Como estan Blastoise y los demás?" pregunto curiosa la oji azul ante la falta de dichos pokémon, no había visto a los pokémon de su abuela desde que llegaron, creyo que al menos los vería en el desayuno.

Gina alzo la vista ante la mensión de sus pokémon "Ellos estan bien, los alimente antes de que despertaras," La oji verde dejo al aire libre a sus pokémon un tiempo en la mañana para estirlar las patas y pasar un tiempo con ellos, también se dio tiempo para buscar a Reuniclus cuando hablo con su viejo amigo Ikaros "Vas a conocer a todos esta vez, incluso a Reuniclus" añadió

"¿Reuniclus?" La azabache inclino la cabeza ante la mensión del pokémon, ya conoció a tres pokémons de su abuela e hizo mención de Snorlax siendo el pokémon que tuvo su padre de pequeño.

"Es mi sexto pokémon, lo deje con un amigo para llevar a Eevee, pero ahora lo tengo conmigo antes de que despertaras" contesto la nativa de Alto Mare, recordando la desilusión de Reuniclus cuando este mismo se ofreció para dejar que Eevee acompañara a Gina.

Marinette asintió comprensivamente al oír eso, recordando que había un límite de seis pokémon que un entrenador puede llevar por lo que le comento su abuela y por lo que también leyo en algunos libros "Entiendo, abuela, es una lástima que no pudieras llevarlos a todos"

"Si, pero Eevee esta todavía registrada como mi pokémon, hasta que no se haga el registro con el esposo de mi amiga, no podrá ser tuyo de forma oficial" respondio Gina haciendo que Marinette mirara a Eevee de forma pensativa, así que Eevee no estaba registrada todavía como su pokémon, supuso que no se podría dejar un pokémon en manos de cualquiera si se va a un viaje.

"Ya veo... " La azabache hizo una pausa, terminando su comida y sonriendo animadamente "No puedo esperar para ir hasta ayá entonces ¿verdad Eevee?" Marinette volteo para mirar a su pokémon, la cual termino su comida antes de alzar la vista con una sonrisa contenta.

"¡Eevee!" exclamo Eevee de acuerdo.

"Así se habla, entonces no perderemos más el tiempo, quiero enseñarte muchas cosas, Marinetta" Gina se levanto de la mesa, tomando las bandejas ahora vacias y las puso en el mostrador. Marinette sonrió un poco y antes de que lo supiera ya estaban recogiendo sus cosas, frente a la recepción donde se encontraba la enfermera Joy.

"Espero que hayan disfrutado de su estancia aquí y vuelvan pronto" dijo la mujer de cabellos rosas amablemente e inclinandose junto a su pokémon Chaance despues de que recogiera la llave de la habitación que alquilaron.

"Si, muchas gracias, enfermera Joy, adios" Gina se dio la vuelta y condujo a Marinette junto a Eevee a la entrada.

"¡Adios!" exclamo la oji azul cuando abandonaron el lugar, la azabache entecerro un poco los ojos cuando la luz del sol golpeo su rostro nuevamente, parpadeo para clarar su visión nuevamente antes de dirigirse a su abuela "La enfermera Joy fue muy amable," comento cuando empezaron a alejarse del centro pokémon. La mujer de cabello rosa sin duda era bastante agradable.

"Todas ellas lo son" Gina no se dio cuenta de que ese comentario fue escuchado por su nieta, la cual le dio una mirada extrañada.

"¿T-Todas?" Pregunto la oji azul con desconcierto ¿que significaba eso? ¿Había más como la enfermera Joy?

La mujer mayor miro a su nieta ante su pregunta, antes de sonreír torcidamente "No te lo dije ¿verdad? La enfermera Joy tiene muchas parientes muy parecidas a ella en todas las regiones, todas con el mismo rostro y el mismo nombre, lo mismo pasa con la oficial Jenny" explico para incrédulidad de su nieta, quien abrio su boca asombrada. Ella se rio de su expresión, recordando al mismo tiempo su propia experiencia, probablemente hizo una expresión muy parecida a la de su nieta.

Marinette sacudio la cabeza para desperjarse un poco de su impresión, pero todavía no podía creerlo, podía entender que hubiera personas que parecen mucho como Felix y Adrien, pero ¿que hubiera tantas? eso sin duda era díficil de creer "¿E-En serio? incréible, y yo pensaba que el primo de Adrien se parecia mucho a él" Ella todavía recordaba a Felix, no entendía por que el chico metio en muchos problemas a su propio primo, supuso que era una broma mal elaborada, ya que Adrien le explico que su primo era algo 'travieso'.

Ella resoplo ante el recordatorio, inflando las mejillas ligeramente, podría parecerse mucho a Adrien pero definitivamente no era como él. Ese chico debería aprender algo de las mujeres en primer lugar, todavía estaba muy indignidad de que tuviera el descaro de tratar de besarla como Lady Bug.

Gina solo se rió llamando la ateción de Eevee y su nieta "Me sorprendió tanto como a ti cuando empece mi viaje, fue bastante confuso al ir a otra ciudad y encontrarme con otra enfermera Joy, ella fue la que me sorprendió sobre sus familiares en realidad, me acostumbre a medida que avanzaba" Ella recordaba claramente como la mujer se rió cuando le mostro una vieja foto familiar de ella con su familia y la sensación familiar de sorpresa pura que vino despues. Ah, eran buenos tiempos esos días de juventud.

El resto de la conversación hablaron de cosas tribiales, Gina a veces comentaba algunas cosas de la ciudad y de los pokémon a lo que Marinette asentía y prestaba atención hasta que los ojos azules de la azabache captaron algo que le llamo la atención "¿Hubo un terremoto o algo así en la ciudad?" pregunto la franco-china en voz baja al ver un edifico maltratado en otra calle, había grietas grietas y escombros envolviendo la estructura, pronto noto que no era solamente eso, si no que también parte de la calle en el mismo estado.

Gina no contesto a su pregunta, solo apreto los labios, pensando en sus palabras antes de contestar cuidadosamente: "Hubo un incidente aquí hace unos meses, se podría decir que la ciudad fue atacada por un grupo terrorista" Tanto Eevee y Marinette se sorprendieron ante lo que oían, la azabache estaba asombrada, no podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer algo así a una ciudad y que hubiera tanto daño.

"Pero no entiendo, ¿por que lo hicieron?" pregunto Marinette, sus ojos azules recorrieron con atención las calles, notando que algunas edificaciones parecían nuevas mientras que otras estaban siendo reparadas al igual que algunas calles. El daño era visiblemente grave, la única respuesta de la causa que llego a su mente fue que debieron usar pokémons para dañar la ciudad y unos muy fuertes.

"No estoy segura, a veces la gente hace cosas inexplicables por una ambición y no les importa a quien dañan por conseguirla." Gina expreso con seriedad. Vio la transmisión del Equipo Flare por canales extranjeros en su viaje cuando empezo la gran crisis en Kalos. Fue un alivio de que lograran deternerlos a tiempo.

"Ya veo" Marinette se mordió el labio cuando escucho eso, cayendo en un silencio tensó. Le recordo a Hanw Moth, no sabía cual era su ambición pero estaba muy desesperado por conseguir los miraculous. Nuevamente dirigio sus ojos a la escena, Una escalofrió recorrio la espalda de la franco-china, sintiendo como su estomago se revolvia de repente. Esto la ponía algo aprensiva y anciosa ¿debia preocuparse por París? ¿Que pasaría si no estaba ahí? La azabache sacudio la cabeza reprendiendose mentalmente por esas dudas 'Confía en Luka y en Chat Noir, sé que ellos lo harán bien' se repitió esos pensamientos, una y otra vez para obligar a calmarse.

"¿Vee?" Eevee volteo su cabeza, percántandose de la inseguridad de su compañera. La pokémon ADN froto su cabeza contra la mejilla de Marinette, haciendo que esta se calmara un poco, sonriendole un poco. Eevee se sintió satisfecha, le alegraba que pudiera ser de ayuda para Marinete, no le gustaba verla triste.

Gina miro sobre su hombro al ver la escena, "No te preocupes por algo como eso, Marinetta, eso fue hace unos meses, ya todos fueron capturados, no harán más daño" agrego la oji verde sonriendole de forma tranqulizadora a su nieta a lo que Marinette asintió con su cabeza.

Siguieron caminaron hasta que llegaron a una zona residencial, deteniendose en un edificio pintoresco frente a una tienda y un parque. A Marinette le gusto el lugar, era abierto y podía ver a niños jugando desde en frente, también había algunos pokémon aquí y ayá, asumio que algunos eran salvajes mientras otros eran entrenados.

Tanto la azabache como la mujer mayor entraron al complejo de departamentos, Gina le pregunto al portero donde se alojaba Selene y obtuvo el número de apartamento, "Piso 4, residencia 34. Tendrás una linda vista desde tu cuarto Marinetta, solo mira esto," Gina comento cuando salieron del elevador, deteniendose cerca de una ventana donde se podía ver claramente las calles y el parque, "Y aun mejor, Selene dijo que tu habitación tenía un balcon," añadió con una pqueña sonrisa. Quría que su nieta se sintiera comoda y tuviera lo mejor para ella en su estancia en Kalos. Todavía tenía que preguntarle si quería viajar luego de obtener su registro.

"Suena maravilloso abuela" Marinette sonrió alegremente mientras veía desde la lejanias la calle y el parque, "Es lindo ¿no es así, Eevee?" le pregunto suavemente la azabache a su pokémon.

"¡Vee, Eevee!" Eevee respondio con gusto, agitando la cola antes de mirar a su entrenadora y apuntar con una pata hacia el parque, "¡Vee, vee!"

Al principio Marinette no supo que quería decir Eevee, pero luego de una mirada hacia su pokemon y luego el parque lo entendio "¿Quieres ir allí?" pregunto la oji azul con confusión a lo que Eevee solo dio una cabezada.

"¡Vee!" Eevee volvio a mirar al parque, esperaba jugar con su entrenadora y estirar las patas desde allí.

Marinette lo pensó por un momento, la verdad no le parecia mala idea ir a ver un poco desde al frente, además quería ver los pokémon que habían en ese parque, proabblemetne le traerían nuevas ideas, "Esta bien. Creo que podríamos dar una vuelta más tarde en el parque,"

"Eevee!" La pokémon ADN sonrió contenta antes de lamer alegremente a su entrenadora haciendo que ella se riera.

Gina se sintió complacida por la escena frente a ella, algo esencial en la relación entre un entrenador y sus pokémon era aprender a entender a los pokémon, no solamente tener una relación de respeto y obediencia, si no también de cariño, comprensión y amor. Le gustaría explicarle a Marinette sobre la necesidad de comprender a los pokémon, pero la verdad es que estaba considerando que ella aprendiera de esto por si misma. Ella tenía el presentimiento de que su nieta no tendría problema alguno - y en caso de tenerlo, solo la ayudaría guiandola por el camino correcto.

"En ese caso, espero que no te moleste Marinetta, pero ¿que tal si despues te enseño algunas cosas sobre el combate pokémon para que lo pongas en práctica?" Otra cosa que quería enseñarle a Marinette era sobre la pasión de las batallas. Estaba segura que su nieta pronto descubriría el fuego ardiente y la adrenalina que probocaban las luchas pokémon. Esta vez, ella quería explicarselo y ver como progresaba, despues de todo, las batallas daban cierta sensación de confianza a un entrenador y podrían ayudar a Marinette en ello.

Entendería si las batallas no estaban hechas para Marinette como lo estaban para ella, comprendia que su nieta prefería el diseño de moda al igual que su hijo prefería la pastelería como su esposo.

"Supongo que estara bien, además estoy un poco curiosa por saber como te sientes al estar en una batalla, quiero descubrir como es esa emoción de la que me has hablado y como formaste ese vinculo con Blastoise" La azabache miro a Eevee mientras hablaba, se pregunto si alzancaría a tener un vinculo único con su pokémon como lo tenía su abuela con Blastoise. Había algo en los pokémon que la habia emocionarse mucho, podría ser por que era algo que nunca había visto o la alegría que le trajo Eevee al conocerla. No podía decir que era exactamente, pero al ver los ojos de la pequeña pokémon en sus brazos, sentía un cariño que solamente era para ella, uno que nadie podría quitarle y que tenía miedo de perder.

Gina le dio una sonrisa confiada a su nieta y le guiño un ojo "Lo sabras muy pronto, Marinetta," contesto con optimismo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas "Ahora, vamos, Selene debe estar esperandonos, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día" la oji verde se dio la vuelta y busco el número de dirección del apartamento, deteniendose abruptamente frente a una de las puertas "¡Ah, aquí esta Marinetta!" la azabache tomo su maleta y camino a donde estaba su abuela, la cual le dio unos toques a la puerta.

Solo pasaron unos pocos segundos para que la puerta se abriera, revelando a una mujer joven de cabello blanco con algunos mechones purpuras con una pequeña coleta colgando en el lado derecho de su cabeza, sus ojos eran de color dorado, usaba una bata de doctor, gafas de marco fino blanco, una blusa purpura claro, falda tuvo marrón y tacones negros. La mujer no parecia pasar más de veintisiete, aunque Marinette podía deducir que estaba cerca de los treinta

La mujer apenas verlas, sonrió de forma alegre "¡Gina!" exclamo mientras alzaba sus brazos y abrazaba a la nativa de Alto Mare, que no dudo en corresponder al abrazo.

"¡Selene! ¡Es bueno verte por fin!" Exclamo Gina con gran alegria. Marinette miro la reunión con Eevee en silencio, sin notar que la pokémon ADN sacudia alegremente la cola al ver a la mujer de cabello albino. Habia cierta impresión en Marinette sobre Selene, más por la apariencia inusual aunque hermosa de la Kalosiana frente a ella.

Ambas mujeres rompieron el abrazo, Selene retrocedio un poco para quedar en el marco de la puerta "Esperaba que llegaran pronto, fue una sorpresa saber que te dirigias a Kalos con tu nieta" dijo Selene volteo ligeramente la cabeza, notando a Marinette que miraba expectante detrás de Gina, la albina sonrio con suavidad y se acerco a la franco-china "Y tu, debes ser Marinette, tu abuela me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti. Mi nombre es Selene Dumon, es bueno conocerte al fin" los ojos dorados de la mujer se suavizaron mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Marinette entre las suyas. La chica frente a ella era todo un encanto, tan linda como la había visto en las fotos que le enseño Gina.

Marinette sonrió un tanto tímida, sintiendose a gusto con la mujer frente a ella, "Es un gusto conocerla, señora Dumon"

Selene se rio entre dientes al oír a la azabache, dándoles unas cuantas palmadas a la mano que sujetaba "Llamame solamente Selene, querida, no me gusta ser tan formal"

"¡Eevee!" Selene volteo la cabeza para mirar a un pokémon muy familiar que Marinette sostenía con su otro brazo, soltó la mano de la azabache para acariciar en la cabeza a Eevee, "¡Eevee Vee!" Eevee se apoyo alegremente en la mano de Selene.

"Hola, Eevee, es bueno ver que estas bien, se nota mucho que estas en perfecta salud" dijo Selene evaluando la condición física de Eevee, el pelaje estaba brillante y bien peinado, tenía el tamaño que todo debía tener y sin duda se notaba a simple vista que estaba muy feliz en brazos de la niña que la cargaba. Ella sonrió, recordo cuando una pareja de pasientes se la dieron siendo un huevo como agradecimiento.

Marinette miro con extrañeza la interacción entre su pokémon y Selene, "¿Conoce a Eevee?" pregunto la oji azul un poco confundida, notando que Eevee parecia conocer a Selene, dado que ella estaba cómoda y feliz con la mujer de cabello albino, al igual que esta estaba muy contenta con su pokémon.

"De hecho, Marinetta, Selene fue la que me dio el huevo de Eevee," Explico Gina señalando

Selene se enderezo, empujando sus lentes con sus dedos al puente de la nariz, pareciendo resignada "Fue un poco decepcionante que Gina no pudiera dartelo en tu cumpleaños, pero bueno, las cosas no siempre van a lo planeado," la albina soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos de forma reflexiba a lo que tanto Marinette y Gina compartieron una sonrisa nerviosa antes de que Selene se dirigiera a ambas "Ahora, no queremos quedarnos aquí todo el día charlando, vamos, pasen, sientanse en su casa" la mujer se aparto un poco del marco y les indico que pasaran, a lo que Eevee salto de los brazos de Marinette cuando su entrenadora y Gina pasaron al departamento.

Había un pequeño corredor que llevaba a la sala de estar, que era de paredes de color blancas con azul, decordas con gabinetes de madera con algunas fotografias, un juego de sillones blancos con una pequeña mesa blanca en el centro y delante de estos un televisor de pantalla plana con un reproductor de CD encima de un mueble de madera que estaba decorado con figuras de ceramica, libros y algunos recuerdos. Atrás se podía ver claramente la cocina pintada de color crema pálido, adornada con muebles de madera y electrodomesticos de color blanco.

"¿Ya llegaron, cariño?" pregunto una voz que vino desde otro corredor al otro extremo de la sala, un hombre de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes aparecio, usando una camisa azul formal, pantalones negros y zapatos negros. Marinette asumio que era el esposo de Selene.

"Así es, querido" respondio Selene acercándose al hombre mientras Marinette arrastraba su maleta a la sala mirando a su alrededor, la casa en si era muy linda y acogedora.

"Giger, me alegra verte también," saludo Gina con una contenta sonrisa en sus labios, estrechando sus manos con las del hombre en un aprentón de manos. "Pensé que estarías en el trabajo" comento un tanto extrañada, por lo general Giger tenia un horario de trabajo un tanto ocupado.

Giger saludo gustoso a Gina, dándole una pequeña sonrisa que vacilo un poco despues cuando la mujer menciono su trabajo "Estoy trabajando ahora desde casa, recuerda que el edificio donde trabajaba todavía esta siendo reconstruido" respondio con una mueca en sus labios. El edificio en donde trabajaba fue uno de los que se derrumbaron cuando la gran crisis comenzo, fue muy preocupante ya que hubo negocios que cerraron hasta nuevo aviso y mucha gente perdio trabajo o hacian trabajo desde casa.

Gina puso una mano en su rostro, frunciendo el ceño "Oh, si, lo había olvidado, una pena, pero al menos pasas más tiempo con Selene" señalo el lado bueno antes de darse la vuelta para ver donde estaba su nieta, encontrandola mirando una linda foto del matrimonio, inmediatamente se dirigio a ella y la trajo frente a su amigo "Giger, te presento a mi nieta, Marinette, Marinetta, él es Giger, él esposo de Selene"

Marinette le dio una sonrisa al hombre frente a ella, "Hola, es un placer conocerlo, señor Dumon," dijo mientras estrechaba la mano con la de Giger cuando este se la ofrecio.

Giger le sonrio amablemene a la chica "El placer es todo mio, y puedes llamarme Giger si quieres, tu abuela siempre habla algo de ti cada vez que viene o llama, aunque fue una grata sorpresa enterarme que ambas iban a venir aquí" el peli castaño rojizo hablo de forma formal, se notaba mucho el cariño que le tenía la mujer mayor a Marinette, no hace falta decir que por lo que oyó de la chica le dejo una impresión de que era muy responsable. El hombre en ese momento noto las maletas y ofrecio una mano para tomarlas "Dejenme ayudarlas con esto,"

"Gracias, Giger" agradecio la Alto Marense entregandole su mochila y maleta al hombre, frotandose el cuello para aliviar la tension que sentía.

"Muchas gracias" agradecio Marinette suavemente entregando su maleta y quedandose solamente con su mochila.

"Puedes acompañar a Giger en caso de que quieras ver tu habitación, Marinette," Selene se dirigio a Marinette aprovechando que su esposo todavía estaba presente y podría mostrarle la habitación.

Marinette asintio con la cabeza, la verdada es que no podía esperar ver su habitación y aprovechar para acomodar sus cosas, "Uh, esta bien, vamos Eevee," la azabache se dio la vuelta para seguir a Giger a tráves del pasillo con Eevee siguiendola a cuestas.

"¡Ee Vee!"

Selene y Gina sonrieron entre si antes de que la albina se diera la vuelta para hablar con la oji verde "Tenía razón sobre todo lo que has dicho sobre ella, Gina, se nota que Marinette es una niña bastante encantadora, haré todo lo posible para cuidarla." tuvo la impresión de que Marinette también era tímida, pero no lo comento, estaba en un lugar nuevo con personas nuevas además de que tenía algunos problemas que resolver. No la culpo para nada.

La nativa de Alto Mare asintió con la cabeza mientas se sentaba en el sillon y Selene en el sofa, "Confio en ti, si en algún caso voy a otra ciudad para un viaje, sé que la dejaré en buens manos contigo y Giger..." la mayor dejo caer las palabras, sabiendo que no podía encontrar a una persona de mayor confianza que Selene, considerando que esta al ser una doctora tenía experiencia al tratar con todo tipo de gente y tenía experiencia con los niños en su consultorio, eso le recordo cierto detalle importante "Es una lástima que todavía no tengas hijos" añadió, discutieron muchas veces sobre ese tema particular, pero dado que el trabajo de Selene y Giger podría llegar a mantenerlos muy ocupados como para tener hijos lo entendía a la perfección.

"No te lo había dicho por télefono por que consideraba que podría discutirlo personalmente contigo cuando llegara, pero estamos buscando un vecindario agradable para poder construir una casa cerca del trabajo y poder tenerlos" informo la oji dorada con buen humor. Consideraba que si tendría hijos sería cerca del trabajo, no quería descuidarlos ni un segundo.

Gina choco sus palmas en sus manos en un aplauso, maravillada por lo que estaba escuchando, "¡Oh, eso es una estupenda noticia, Selene!" exclamo la oji verde con entusiasmo a lo que Selene solamente respondio con una sonrisa y un brillo de anehelo en sus ojos.

xxxxx

"Este es tu cuarto" dijo Giger mientras abria la puerta de la habitación, Marinette sonrió contenta cuando lo vio, era una habitación azul de techo blanco y un balcon, el suelo tenía una pequeña alfombra de color blanco con pequeñas flores rosas y contornos negros, habia una cama con sabanas blancas en la pared del fondo en la esquina, una mesa de noche a un lado, un escritorio de madera posicionado en la pared contraria frente a la cama, otro escritorio de color blanco con maquina de cocer sobre este posicionados frente al balcon, un closet algunos estantes pequeños y una puerta cerca de la entrada que Marinette asumio que era el baño.

"Hicimos lo posible para que te sintieras comoda, puedes hacer lo que quieras para que te sientas más a gusto." hablo Giger viendo con gusto la expresión alegre de Marinette, sintiendose satisfecho de que a la joven le gustara.

El peli castaño rojizo dejo la maleta de la azabache sobre la cama mientras esta hechaba un vistazo más cercano a la maquina de coser antes de voltearse para ver a Giger con una sonrisa "Muchas gracias, esta incréible," dijo la oji azul.

"Ee vee!" Eevee compartio la misma opinión de Marinette, saltando sobre la alfombra floreada, rodando sobre ella con gusto y acurrucándose sobre la superficie.

El oji verde le devolvio la sonrisa a la oji azul poniendo sus manos en sus caderas "No fue nada, como dije antes, hicimos lo mejor para que te sintieras comoda" en ese momento un pokémon entro a la habitación, era parecido a un gato la mayor parte de su pelaje era de color crema amarillento mientras que el resto era de color purpura y tenía ojos negros.

"Delcatty..." El pokémon maullo suavemente, llamando la atención tanto de Marinette como la de Giger, el cual le dio una sonrisa al Delcatty recien llegado.

"Ah, ahi estas Delcatty" comento Giger feliz de ver a la pokémon de su esposa.

La cabeza de Eevee se alzo cuando vio a Delcatty y de inmediato corrio hacia ella con alegría "¡Eevee!"

Marinette vio con ternura como Eevee se froto contra Delcatty, la cual respondio devolviendole el gesto "Del..."

"Marinette, ella es Delcatty es el pokémon de Selene" le informo Giger cuando Marinette se acerco a Delcatty, la cual la miro con atención y curiosidad.

"Hola," saludo la azabache, acariciando a la pokémon por sus orejas haciendo que ronroneara "Es bastante hermosa" comento la oji azul, el pelaje de Delcatty se sentía muy suave a su tacto.

"Lo es, por lo general esta al lado de Selene pero diariamente sale a dar un paseo" dijo Giger sabiendo que Delcatty le gustaba estar cerca de la zona del parque y cerca de los arboles del edicio.

"Ee Vee Vee" Eevee salto alrededor de Delcatty empezando a correr por la habitación, instandole a que la siguiera.

"Catty..." Delcatty salto y empezo a perseguir a Eevee por la habitación en circulos.

Marinette se rió entre dientes al verlos, no podía evitarlo, realmente se veían tan lindas, "Creo estaran entreteniendose un rato, dejare esto en la habitación de tu abuela" aviso Giger caminando con la maleta y el bolso de Gina a lo que Marinette asintió.

"Si, muchas gracias otra vez," dijo la azabache antes de que se cerrara la puerta, la oji azul volteo la cabeza, soltando una risita cuando Eevee cayo y rodo por el suelo en una bolita de pelo antes de que Delcatty se acercara y la tocara con su nariz.

"Veo que se divierten" Gina y Selene alzaron la vista cuando Giger entro a la sala de estar. Había tazas de té y algunas galletas en la mesa, dándole a entender al peli castaño rojizo que ambas habían buscado bocadillos no hace mucho.

"Giger ¿como le parecio a Marinette su cuarto?" pregunto la oji verde enderezandose en su asiento a lo que Selene miro a su esposo esperando una respuesta, esperaba que su invitada estuviera comoda en la casa.

Giger les dio una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a su esposa "Le gusto bastante" respondio el oji verde mientras Selene le entregaba una taza de té.

"Es bueno saber que ella le gusta," dijo Selene complacida mientras tomaba una galleta del plato y le daba un mordisco, "Fue bueno no vender esa maquina de coser entonces" añadió con humor. Nunca comprendio por que acepto esa maquina de su difunta tía, pero le alegraba no haberla vendido si le era de utilidad a Marinette. Considerando que oyó mucho de Gina que la joven le gustaba diseñar.

"Por cierto, Delcatty acaba de llegar, esta jugando con Eevee en este momento" le aviso Giger a su esposa antes de beber de su té a lo que la mujer asintió y fue a buscar algo de cómida pokémon para Delcatty.

"Eso eta bien, Eevee necesita quemar toda esa energía que tenía en especial cuando es bastante joven y no pudo gastarla por unas buenas horas" comento la albina mientras se dirigia a la cocina, su Delcatty estaba encariñada con Eevee a pesar de las pocas visitas que tenía, era muy buena al tratarse de pokémons y niños muy jovenes, los ayudaba a calmarlos y sabía como entretenerlos.

Giger se dirigio su atención hacia Gina "Gina lleve tu maleta y tu mochila a la otra habitación de invitados," le informo a lo que la Alto Marense asintió.

"Bien, más tarde te entregare los papeles para hacer el registro y la licencia" respondio a cambio al mujer mayor, terminando lo que quedaba de su té.

"Probablemente me tomara algunos días terminarlos, pero lo hare lo antes posible" Marinette no era la única persona que llegaba a la región apenas enterada de la existencia de los pokémon por lo que Giger tenía que registrarlos y hacer licencias en caso de que quieran ser entrenadores.

Gina solamente hizo una ola con su mano, en un gesto para despejar las preocupación del peli castaño rojizo "Tonterías. Tomate tu tiempo, Marinette necesita ajustarse de todos modos, además todavía no estoy segura si quiere viajar o quedarse aquí en Luminous" A pesar de que Marinette parecia maravillada de viajar, Gina creía que debía ajustarse primero a su nuevo hogar y decidir si realmente quería irse de viaje, no era algo que debía hacerse de un día para otro en especial en el estado emocional en que se encontraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lista de los pokemon de Gina:
> 
> Blastoise - Macho
> 
> Krokodile - Macho
> 
> Persian(Kanto) - Macho
> 
> Snorlax(De Tom) -Macho
> 
> Skarmory - Macho
> 
> Reuniclus - Hembra
> 
> Marientte:  
> Eevee


	8. Spark 6 - Lo que dejo la despedida

Luego de que hablaran con Marinette, Juleka y Luka se acostaron, sin embargo, la menor todavía segía despierta, antes de que Luka apareciera para avisarle a ella de que Marinette estaba llamando ella estaba apunto de preguntarle a Rose para que se contactara con el Principe Alí, había un sentimiento de incómodidad que le decía que si no lo hacia antes lo lamentaría y Rose podría resultar muy lástimada si lo descubria de otra manera. Incluso podría ser akumatizada y ella estuvo muy afligida con todo lo sucedido con Princesa Fragancia.

Puede que no muchos recordaran lo que hicieron como akumas pero las personas como Alya grababan los ataques, las que estuvieron en la escena viendo los ataques y también estaban los que estaban bajo los efectos de akumas. Quería decir, al ser Reffleckta ataco a sus amigos y se vio a sí misma en algunas fotos y páginas como akuma, eso la lleno de ansiedad y Rose no se lo tomo mucho mejor, siendo tan sencible como era lloro por un buen tiempo cuando vio su forma akumatizada.

Tampoco fue fácil ver a Luka akumatizado en Silenciador, su hermano cuya melodía era calmada y gentil fue cambiada por una oscura y llena de ira, nunca vio a su hermano tan furioso y eso le dio mucho miedo, la furia era algo que pocas veces veía en el y algo que la asustaba.

Ella agradecio que no fuera akumatizado nuevamente gracias al distanciamiento de las últimas semanas, probablemente por que su meditación le ayudaba mucho a mantener el control de si mismo y por que no quería lástimarla. Ella lo pensó en la tarde desde que llego de la escuela que averiguaría todo antes de preguntarle y escucharle, no lo hizo anteriormente y Luka le dijo que tratara al menos de descubrirlo por su cuenta cuando Marinette falto a uno de los ensayos, así que eso haría.

++++++

"Juleka ¿por que Marinette no ha venido al ensayo de hoy?" Luka pregunto apenas todos los amigos de Juleka abandonaron su casa flotante, la peli negro ya sabía que Luka sentiría la incómodidad en el ambiente con facilidad y asumiría que algo paso en su clase, en especial cuando Lila fue al ensayo de hoy en lugar de Marinette.

A ella no le gusaba que su hermano sufriera por el amor que sentía por Marinette, era egoista pero a veces quería que ella se olvidara de Adrien e hiciera feliz a Luka o al menos hiciera algo para que no sufriera más por sus sentimientos hacia ella.

"Marinette ha estado actuando bastante extraño desde que llego Lila, dice que ella es una mentirosa y creimos que sería mejor no invitarla para que no hubiera algun problema" respondio Juleka en voz baja a lo que Luka la miro con el ceño fruncido. Tampoco invitaron a Adrien por que sabían que sería incómodo para Lila y para todos ya que estaba del lado de Marinette, pero era algunas veces que Adrien venía a los ensayos debido a su agenda. Aunque no le gustaba estar evitando a sus amigos, su convivencia en los últimos días ha estado siendo díficil, no es que quisiera creer que Marinette golpiaria o insultaría a Lila como ha estado haciendo, pero ha estado insegura desde que todo esto comenzo tanto de ella como de Lila.

"Solamente te puedo decir que la melodía que escuche de esa chica no era exactamente como todos la pintan" dijo Luka a lo que Juleka frunció el ceño, sabía que su hermano era bueno oyendo la música de las personas atráves de su melodía, pero viendo como todos creían en Lila y la forma en que vieron como Marinette la trataba la hacía dudar mucho.

"He visto que Marinette no ha tratado bien a Lila desde que llego," Recordó el día en que Lila volvio tan claramente, estuvo mal que la apartaran hacia atrás y la dejarán sola, probablemente debio hacer un espacio con Rose para que se sentara, pero tampoco le gusto que acusara a Lila de mentirosa, no ha conocido a Lila por mucho tiempo, pero Rose confia en ella y eso hacía que Juleka confiara en la italiana también, aunque no haya podido leer su tono con tanta exactitud desde que la conoció.

Eso era lo que la confundía, ella sabía perfectamente que el tono de Marinette era claro y sincero, pero también sabía que no era la mejor actuando cada vez que se trataba de Adrien, que estuviera de la cercanía de Lila con Adrien era algo facil de entender, pero también estaba Adrien, que lucía incómodo al estar cerca de la italiana, nunca dijo nada, lo ha visto incómodo con Chloe; con Lila no debía ser diferente, pero desde que esto empezo todo ha estado dividiendo a sus amigos, lo ha notado, en especial el cambio de actitud de Alya, hablaba mal de Marinette cuando se le mencionaba o atacaba a la azabache cuando la veíatrataba de obligarla a pasar tiempo con Lila o que se disculpara.

La ponía inquieta e intranquila, no decía nada pero ella sabía que estaba muy mal que trataran de obligar a Marinette hacer algo que no quería, ya Chloe los obligo anteriormente a hacer algo que no querían por medio de maltrato o chantaje, quería decir que Alya estaba haciendolo por una buena razón pero no era lo correcto, a pesar de todo no dijo nada.

"Pero ¿al menos le preguntaste a Marinette la razon? ¿No escuchaste su versión de la historia?" las preguntas de Luka la sacaron de sus pensamientos, proceso ambas preguntas y guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza.

"No..." contesto casi en un susurro, nunca escucho las razones de Marinette para hacer eso, Alya ya les dijo que era por celos cuando Alix pregunto una tarde en el parque unos pocos días despues de que Lila volviera de Achu.

Vio como Luka puso sus manos en su cadera con una mirada seria, "Juleka eso puede traer graves consecuencias, incluso puedes llegar a perder una valiosa amistad si no lo haces" con esto, su hermano se tomo sus cosas y se fue, dejando a una Juleka pensativa.

+++++

Y luego, también estaba la segunda advertencia que le dio Luka solo unos pocos días despues.

+++++  
"¿Escuchaste a Marinette?" Luka rasgueo su guitarra mientras preguntaba con un tono calmado y tranquilo, pero Juleka fácilmente pudo identificar el interes y la seriedad de esa pregunta. Pasaron 4 días luego del ensayo de Kitty Section, Luka sentado en una silla de jardín en la cubierta, tocando su guitarra y Juleka apenas entraba a su casa flotante.

Juleka guardo silencio, pensó mucho en lo que su hermano dijo, pero apenas terminar las clases y que sus compañeros de clase, excepto por Chloe, Adrien y Marinette, fuera reunidos para escuchar el plan de Alya, lo descarto "No, no lo he hecho..." respondio a lo que Luka dejo de tocar y la miro.

"Juleka..." Juleka sabía que era un asunto serio cada vez que su hermano hacia esto, no le gustaba discutir con su hermano.

Le gustaría decir que lo haría, pero recordo el plan de Alya, se suponía que no debian hablar con Marinette y Adrien, no quería decepcionarla o que ninguno de sus otros amigos se enojaran con ella, aunque por mucho que aceptara, Rose no estaba del todo de acuerdo, por lo que decidio que deberian actuar normalmente con Marinette cuando no estuvieran cerca de sus amigos, no creían que hubiera algún problema "Rose y yo hicimos el trato de que si la encontraramos en algún momento actuariamos como si todo fuera normal" murmuro en voz baja a lo que Luka la miro con seriedad

"Eso no significa que pueda apasiguar el daño que le estan causando," Juleka se estremeció ligeremente ante la mitad de la oración, sabía que Marinette y Adrien sufría por su distanciamiento, pero escucharlo de la boca de su hermano hacía que se sintiera peor de lo que sentía que en los últimos días "Fui a ver a Marinette hoy y le pregunte que estaba pasando realmente, Juleka, ella solamente quiere lo mejor para ustedes y ha visto que Lila podría lástimarlos." Juleka bajo la vista, no le sorprendió que Luka fuera a ver a Marinette, tarde o temprano lo haría, en especial si no le daba respuesta alguna, él sabía que si se enteraría de algo ella iría con él.

"No creo que Lila mentiría" las palabras no sonaron con la fuerza que quería que tuvieran, sonaron huecas y monotonas, carentes de creencia y Luka pudo ver eso fácilmente.

"¿De verdad lo crees o es por que los demás lo creen?" la pregunta de Luka hace que Juleka guarde silencio, no sabe que decir al respecto, pero sabe que es cierto, no sabe en quien creer realmente, no cree en Lila por elección propia si no por que Rose y los demás creen en ella, "Ya que tampoco quieres escuchar eso de mi, trata de averiguarlo por ti misma, de otra forma, saldrás lástimada junto a los demás, en especial si pierdes una amistad tan valiosa como la de Marinette"

++++++

'Y en realidad, casi la perdi' pensó Juleka cubriendose con las sabanas, el pensamiento de que tanto ella como Rose pudieron haber visto a Marinette una última vez sin darse cuenta la carcomia por dentro, no solo eso, se distacio de su hermano por nada, debio haberlo escuchado desde el principio y preguntarle a Marinette apenas la viera, pero nunca lo hizo, estuvo perdida en ese momento, perdida en su propio miedo y cobardia por quien creer.

La respuesta fue obvia desde el principio, simplemente se nego a verlo, como todos los demás. ¿Por que fue fácil creer que Marinette le haría daño a alguien sabiendo que no sería a próposito? ¿Tenían algo en contra ella y no lo sabían? o ¿sus propias ambiciones y sus intereses por lo que Lila les decia fueron más importantes que ella?  
La culpa estaba carcomiendo a Juleka ante esos pensamientos, sentía algo pesado en su pecho, se acurruco contra su almohada, cerrando los ojos.

Juleka respiro intranquila ante ese recuerdo y miro hacia Luka, no le diria nada por ahora, solo ... haría lo que debio haber hecho hace semanas antes de disculparse apropiadamente con su hermano. Cerro los ojos, sumergiendose entre sus sabanas y en las oscuridad para tener un sueño sin sueños.

++++++

Chat Noir se encontraba sobre el arco del triunfo como punto de reunión, este había sido su primer día sin Marinette en París, fue extraño y más monotono de lo que creía, la presencia de Chloe y sus amigos lo aminoro, pero aun así la ausencia de la azabache era muy notoria.

Era ese mismo sentimiento de ausencia que sentía cada vez que salia de Francia o París para hacer algún viaje con su padre, sin embargo, a diferencia de esos viajes donde él sabía que volvería en unos cuantos días, Marinette no tenía una fecha previsa para volver, eso multiplicaba por 10 dicho sentimiento.

Un ruido sordo lo saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que mirara sobre su hombro para ver a su compañero, Chanceuse, detrás de él, arrodillado en el suelo "¿Díficil usar el yoyo?" pregunto con una sonrisa descarada dirigida a su compañero

"Dedo admitir que me tomara algo de tiempo acostumbrarme," respondio el heroe moteado levantandose. Y algo más que decir como Luka era que estaba más acostumbrado al miraculous de la serpiente, pero al menos puede entender por que Lady Bug lo eligio como su respaldo. Siendo observador y analitico podría deducir como usar su amuleto encantado aunque era posible que le llevara más tiempo hacerlo que Lady Bug.

"No te preocupes, digamos que tuve esa experiencia" Chat Noir podía recordar esa experiencia perfectamente al ser Mister Bug, era un poco extraño cambiar de roles y ponerse en los zapatos de su señora, pero honestamente fue incréible y algo divertido, en especial cuando Lady Bug entro en su papel.

'Oh si, cierto' Luka pensó cuando algo hizo click en su mente, tratando de no hacer una mueca visible al recordar que su hermana había mencionado que Lady Bug y Chat Noir cambiaron sus miraculous cuando fue akumatizada en Reflekta otra vez. "Ya veo, entonces ¿donde patruyaremos?" pregunto cambiando de tema recordar que su hermana fue akumatizada no era algo muy agradable.

Nunca lo fue a decir verdad, en especial cuando la clase de su hermana a sido akumatizada más de una vez y en la actualidad las personas podrían verse fácilmente las imagenes de los akumatizados circulando por internet. Fue amargo verse como Silencer por imagenes que fueron conseguidas por Alya de otras personas en el LadyBlog, el buen punto es que Bob Roth fue expuesto por lo que hizo gracias a Chat Noir y que Alya propago esa noticia, tampoco muy feliz con lo sucedido según Juleka.

"Tomarás el sur y el este, yo el norte y el oeste." respondio Chat Noir, era la rutina habitual que siempre tenía con Lady Bug, distribuian las areas entre ellos para vigilarlas y ver si habia algún problema que pudieran resolver o algún akuma.

Chanceuse asintió con la cabeza, el area estaba lejos de su casa pero no tendría problema "Funciona para mi" respondio sacando su yoyo mientras Chat Noir su bastón, ambos separandose y desplazandose por los edificios de la ciudad.

++++++

La mañana siguiente era fresca y calida, bastante agradable para empezar, a Luka le gustaban estas mañanas, aunque a decir verdad, estaba demasiado cansado como para disfrutarla, el peli negro con mechones azules ahogo un bostezo mientras iba junto a su hermana a su colegio. Ambos estaban cansados y somnolientos, Juleka por el sueño incómodo inducido por la culpa y Luka por las horas de sueño restadas por la patruya de anoche.

El oji azul tendría que acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina de patruyaje, por extensión, a la rutina de esconderse para transformarse y pelear con akumas más de lo habitual. Suerte que su experiencia como Viperion fuera de mucha ayuda, pero tenía que acomodar su horario para extender la meditación si quería controlar el estres, algo le decia que los proximos días serían agitados.

"¡Juleka!" el oji azul miro a un lado para encontrar a Rose corriendo hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa, el sonrió sabiamente cuando vio a su hermana sonreir cuando la oji azul se acerco. Era díficil no decir que Juleka sentía algo por Rose, siendo una de pocas persona con la que hablaba abiertamente y sentía la libertad de ser ella misma.

Era lindo, pero a veces se preguntaba cuando le diría su hermana sobre sus sentimientos, esperaba que ella no callara lo que sentía por Rose y se lo dijera, a veces en el amor no había segundas oportunidades. Él sabía con certeza eso cuando conoció a Marinette, entendio por que no le correspondio, sabía que su corazón pertenecia a Adrien, al menos él estaba satisfecho con poder haberle dicho sobre sus sentimientos y contento de poder ser su amigo.

Esperaba que a la azabache le fuera bien en Kalos, estaba seguro que Eevee la mantendría a feliz y la cuidaría, pudo ver en los ojos de esa pequeña criatura que realmente le importaba Marinette y que había una conexión que empezaba a formarse entre ella y la azabache. Era fascinante de presenciar, no solo por la existencia de Eevee, si no por la canción que empezaba a escribirse desde el fondo de los corazones de tanto la pokémon y Marinette.

Eso hizo que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Luka, si, Marinette estaría bien mientras estuviera con Eevee, 'solamente le deseo lo mejor' pensó mientras entraba al colegio. Puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana para llamar la atención cuando noto que esta se dirigia a su salon con Rose "Cuidate" le dijo en voz baja, noto que hubo un brillo de entendimiento en los ojos de Juleka antes de que asintiera.

"Lo haré, cuidate también" esas palabras hicieron que Luka se sintiera aliviado, el oji azul reanudo su camino a su salón.

"Luka" el peli negro se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, encontrándose con Caline detrás de él. "buenos días, es bueno ver que te encuentro" Luka parpadeo al oír la voz extrañadamente aliviada de su maestra, se pregunto que pasaba. La peli roja estaba bastante alegre de encontrar a uno de los estudiantes que buscaba, ya no quería retrasar más su investigación respecto a lo que paso con Marinette, esto era muy importante, sabía que Luka debía saber algo, aunque probablemente no era tan afectado como Adrien por la situación.

Honestamente Caline quería hablar con él para ayudarlo, tal vez incluso cambiarlo de clase o de escuela, por mucho que le doliera, sabía que Adrien no estaba en un ambiente saludable, no quería repetir el mismo error que hizo con Marinette.

"Buenos días, maestra Bustier ¿necesita algo?" pregunto el guitarrista un tanto intrigado por el por que su maestra quería encontrarlo.

"Si, en realidad quería hacerte algunas preguntas... sobre lo de Marinette" Notó que Luka fruncio el ceño, aparentemente tranquilo pero Caline pudo ver la ligera tensión en sus hombros, rápidamente se apresuro a explicarle para evitar algún malentendido "No es nada malo, sé que es muy tarde para escuchar su versión de ella, y como eres uno de los más cercanos a ella creo que sería mejor escucharlo de ti, quiero ... hacer lo posible para remendar mi error y ayudar a Adrien en caso de ser lo necesario" Caline se mordio el labio, nerviosa mientras miraba la expresión analizadora y pensativa de su estudiante, se alivio cuando vio la mirada decidida que le dio.

"Hare lo posible por ayudar," respondio el oji azul a lo que ambos entraron de inmediato al salón del peli negro.

+++++

Juleka entro al salón de química junto a Rose, ambas hablando sobre visitar a los padres de Marinette para esta tarde, tenían tiempo de sobra para hablar antes de que sonara la campana, oyó algunos jadeos y la emoción en las voces de sus compañeros, ambas miraron al frente, encontrándo a todos sus compañeros de clase, excepto por Adrien y por Chloe, alrededor de Lila.

Cada uno parecia muy emocionado por algo, o al menos eso pensó hasta que vio la cara de Nathaniel, tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, pero Juleka podía ver perfectamente la exasperación ardiendo en su mirada. Cierto, Nahaniel también lo sabía, la peli negra casi se olvida de ese detalle.

"¡Es maravilloso!" Exclamo Lila apenas entraron, la alegría en su tono podría decirse que era sincera, pero Juleka ya no estaba segura que era exactamente sincero en Lila y que no. Lo único que si estaba segura era que tuviera cuidado a su alrededor, si sospechaba que ella sabía que estaba mientiendo podría terminar como Marinette, y la peli negra no podría soportarlo, pero más que eso, no podría soportar que Rose fuera arrastrada en miedo del conflicto o que estuviera en su contra, eso la destrozaría por completo.

El comentario de Mylene la saco de sus pensamientos: "Si, te ves incréible en este dibujo como Lady Bug" oh, cierto, recordo esa conversación de ayer sobre el dibujo, no es de extrañar por que Nathaniel estaba molesto, pero ahora que lo piensa, si todo lo que dijo Lila fue mentira y ella expulso a Marinette a proposito, entonces no puede cuestionarlo, es hipocrita actuar de alguna forma que te molesta en especial si vez a tus otros amigos, pero el miedo de lo que ella pueda hacerle a ella o a Rose y que los demás no te crean simplemente la invade por completo. Es desesperante.

Así se sentía ella 'Así se sintieron Marinette y Adrien' añadió mentalmente antes de que su atención fuera devuelta por Rose.

"¡Oh, quiero ver!" exclamo la pequeña rubia antes de que ella fuera hacia donde estaban todos los demás, Juleka por supuesto fue detrás de ella.

"¡Rose, Juleka, buenos días!" saludo Lila al notarlos, sonriendo cortesmente mientras los demás también saludaban.

"¡Buenos días!" Rose devolvio el saludo con alegría.

Juleka por otro lado no tenía tanto entusiasmo como su mejor amiga. "Buenos días..." saludo en voz baja.

"Miren lo que Nathaniel me hizo ¿no es genial?" Lila alzo el dibujo que tenía en sus manos para mostrarlo, era de ella, usaba un traje de color negro en sus brazos y rojo con puntos negros en lo demás, en su rostro había una mascara negra con puntos rojos. Básicamente era la versión de Lila como Lady Bug. Oh, eso explicaba por que Nathaniel dijo ayer que su inspiración artistica estaba muerta en la noche.

"¡Es grandioso, Lila!" exclamo Rose al ver el dibujo antes de voltearse para mirar al peli rojo "¡Nathaniel, te luciste en esto!"

El peli rojo se calmo un poco cuando la rubia le alago, recibio comentarios buenos del dibujo de parte de sus compañeros, por supuesto, Lila quiso la atención que recibia para ella y volteo el tema hacia ella "Gracias Rose" respondio el oji turqueza.

Lila se volteo para dirigirse a Nathaniel "También te lo agradezco de nuevo, Nathaniel, me animo mucho, sé que no puedo ser la nueva Lady Bug en la vida real pero al menos si en este dibujo," y sería mucho mejor que Lady Bug y Chanceuse e incluso mejor que ese gato pulgoso de Chat Noir, ella dudaba que podría necesitar de alguien como lo hacia ese pátetico bicho y estaba decidida a alcanzar esa meta, "y eso me recuerda, Nathaniel, ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?" añadió haciendo un gesto como si lo recordara, pero en realidad le estaba dando más presión a Nathaniel para que no se negara, sería humillante para él no aceptar y Alya podría ayudar mucho si decia algunas cosas en contra de Marc.

"¿Propuesta? ¿Que propuesta?" pregunto Ivan confundido. No estaba sorprendido de que Lila ofreciera ayudarlos a conocer a alguien famoso.

"Le propuse a Nathaniel ser escritora de su comic para brindarle nuevas ideas y ayudarlo, conoci algunos escritores y trabaje con ellos por que resulto que soy muy buena" respondio Lila con una sonrisa brillante mientras Nathaniel fruncia el ceño, esperaba que la oji verde no se acordara de esto, desgraciadamente lo hizo.

"Suena asombroso, chica" dijo Alya con una sonrisa cuando escucho esto, si Marinette le hubieda dado una oportunidad a Lila tendría más oportunidades en el mundo de la moda y descubierto que ella era tan amable como lo fue ella.

"Pero Marc es el escritor del comic" recordo Alix cruzando los brazos y frunciendo las cejas. Por mucho que Lila fuera buena y pareciera tener experiencia, eso no significaba que Marc tampoco fuera bueno, además le gustaba el comic como estaba y no creía que tuviera de malo.

Lila apreto una de sus manos mientras la otra sostenía el dibujo, un tanto molesta por que Alix la estaba cuestionando "Si, pero creo podríamos tomar un enfoque diferente en sus historias, no es que quiera entorpercer sus historias y arruinarlo, pero le mostre el comic a un escritor, dijo que podría ser mejor y que podría ayudar de mucho" explico la oji verde con una falsa modestia. Tenía planedo hacer que Nath dejara el tonto comic que estaba haciendo con ese tonto escritor e hiciera uno de ella misma como su versión de Lady Bug, podría tomar tiempo convencerlo, pero siempre conseguia lo que quería y si no funcionaba, entonces estaría complacida de que el peli rojo terminara por abandonar al escritor.

Lila estaba tan concentrada en sus mentiras como para notar la mirada de muerte que Nathaniel tenía sobre ella. Tuvo que contar hasta 10 en su cabeza para calmarse y respirar profundamente por cada dos números, no quería atraer un akuma, por mucho que quería hacer pagar a Lila por insultar el trabajo de Marc deliberadamente.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente calmado, decidio hablar "En realidad, Lila, lamento decirte que no," respondio, disfrutando la cara de incrédulidad y sorpresa que le dio la italiana, rápidamente continuo cuando vio que ella abrio la boca para hacer un drama "sé que quieres ayudar pero estoy contento de trabajar con Marc, ambos tenemos mucho tiempo trabajando en el comic y si te pusiera como escritora sería como remplazarlo." Los que conocían a Nathaniel lo suficientemente bien como Alix y pasaban su tiempo en la clase 33 comprendieron lo que quería decir, tanto el peli rojo como el peli negro eran muy unidos y pasaban su tiempo juntos en el receso o fuera de Francoise Dupont.

Sin embargo, había otros que no estaban tan convencidos, siendo Alya la principal "¿Estás seguro, Nathaniel?" pregunto la peli café dudosa mientras cruzaba de brazos.

"Si, estoy seguro, Alya," Nathaniel apreto los dientes cuando nombro a la morena, todavía bastante enojada con ella por como hablo de Marc ayer "además no quiero molestar a Lila, ella ya se postulo para ser representante de clase y tiene que preocuparse por su campaña, sabes que Marinette estuvo muy ocupada con eso" Lila ahogo un gruñido cuando recordo eso y a sus vio a sus compañeros de clase estar de acuerdo, no creía que el trabajo de representante de clases fuera tan díficil, en caso de serlo solamente tenía que fingir algunas lágrimas y algunas excusas a sus tontos compañeros de clase para que hicieran su trabajo por ella, "pero..." Nathaniel se obliga a ampliar su sonrisa y fingir alegría "luego de que me pidieras este dibujo, Marc y yo decidimos hacerte una pequeña sorpresa" añadió llamando la atención de los demás. El peli rojo saco el comic - que se obligo a terminar anoche - de su bolso y se lo extendio a Lila.

La oji verde lo tomo y jadeo cuando se vio la portada del comic, los demás se apiñaron a su alrededor para verlo, soltando exclamaciones y jadeando "¡Wow, Un comic!" Exclamo Kim

"¡Es asombroso, chica!" Alya sonrió mientras se juntaba cerca de Lila cuando esta lo abrio y ojeo algunas páginas. Sus ojos brillando con alegría, sin embargo, se regodeo por dentro mientras veía todas las imagenes de ella, bueno, parecia que ella no hacía falta sacar a ese escritor del comic para obtener lo que ella quería.

"Marc me propuso la idea, decidimos hacerla de inmediato apenas termine el dibujo que me pediste" Nathaniel dijo aunque parte de eso fue una mentira, dado que se obligo a terminar ese comic, no noto el brillo ambicioso en los ojos de Lila, tal vez podría aprovechar esto en algún momento.

"Me encanta, lo recomendare a mis amigos escritores y artistas, tal vez lo vean pronto en las tiendas, Nath" dijo la oji verde mirando brevemente a Nathaniel antes de volver su vista al comic, enfocandole más atención a los detalles de la portada.

"Gracias Lila" Nathaniel oculto la molestia que sintió cuando la italiana lo llamo por su apodo, preferia escucharlo de Marc. El peli rojo se dio le vuelta para subir a su puesto, dejando a sus compañeros de clase apiñados alrededor de Lila. En medio camino, una mano se coloco en su hombro hacinedo que volteara y se encontrara con el ojo naranja de Juleka.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto la peli negra en voz baja para confusión del oji turqueza "Note que ... estabas enojado" añadio la oji naranja, señalo con la mirada a Lila, que estaba tratando de calmar a sus compañeros para que trataran de ver el comic.

"Si, solamente... urg, solamente espero que eso haya valido la pena y que deje a Marc en paz" respondio Nathaniel a cambio, sin pensar mucho en la última parte hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, recordando que Rose y Juleka solamente vinieron a la fiesta para disculparse con Marinette por dejarla sola, pero no por saber sobre las mentiras de Lila, "Quiero decir..." añadió tratando de corregirse.

Juleka solo ladeo con la cabeza, sabiendo a que se referia "Lo sé... " le interrumpio la peli negra con mechones morados para sorpresa del oji turqueza "yo... le preguntaré a Rose si puede enviarle un mensaje al Principe Alí" añadió en voz

"¿Por que no le preguntas a Luka o a Adrien?" pregunto extrañado el peli rojo señalando al rubio que estaba sentado junto a Chloe, este tenía una sonrisa torcida en sus labios mientras la oji azul se quejaba de algo de la tarea.

"... El trato de decirme antes, pero no lo escuche ... y sobre Adrien, ni siquiera lo consideré desde un principio..." admitio Juleka con culpa, desviando la vista a sus pies, a lo que Nathaniel comprendio, él tampoco considero escuchar la versión de la historia de Marinette y Adrien si no fuera por Marc "... Además, Rose dejará al menos de creerle si lo escucha de él ... estará triste pero es lo mejor," continuo la peli negra a lo que Nathanie apreto los labios cuando desvio su mirada a Rose, la pequeña rubia estaba riendose, pero estaba seguro que en algún momento despues de clases estaría llorando incontrolablemente en cuanto se enterara, no sería mejor cuando escuchara la historia de Adrien y Marinette.

"Tienes razón, pero mientras estes ahí ella estara bien" dijo Nathaniel en voz baja a lo que Juleka asintió con un sonrojo ens us mejillas, sintiendo mariposas en el estomago ante el confort que ofrecia ese pensamiento.

Mientras ella estuviera ahí, Rose estaría bien.

+++++

Luka se sentó en su escritorio, una hora y media despues de que Caline terminara de hacerle preguntas, vio que su maestra estaba siendo sincera y que se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, incluso tomo notas de lo que decía. "Parece que realmente ha estado empezando un cambio mejor para tu amiga, incluso si no esta aquí" comento Tikki desde su chaqueta, comiendo una galleta de un paquete que compro de la panaderia de Tom y Sabine cuando fue a hacer una visita.

"Si, solamente espero que no empeore antes de mejorar," hizo una pausa, pensando en ciertas personas "al menos para Adrien o para nosotros" había una gran probabilidad de que Lila fuera por Adrien solo para que hiciera lo que ella quería, pero también había muchas razones para que fuera tras Kagami, ya lo pensó mucho respecto a eso ayer cuando Nathaniel les dio la noticia sobre la 'propuesta' de Lila, Kagami era cercana a Adrien, no creía en las mentiras de Lila y estaba dispuesta a exponerla, sin mencionar que no tenía muchos amigos, sería fácil para Lila ponerla en contra de la clase de su hermana o incluso de sus compañeros de escuela, no ayudaba cuando Kagaba dejaba que la ira la dominara en algunas ocaciones, volvia las cosas más complicadas en cuestion de segundos.

Necesitaba advertirla apenas terminara la clase, también algunos de sus compañeros de clase, no creía que fuera tan díficil, hubo algunos que eran muy fánaticos de Jagged Stone y que vieron a tráves de la mentira de Lila sobre su amistad con él, mientras que otros ya tenían sus sospechas, por supuesto eso no significaba que algunos no le creyeran a la italiana, tendría que tener cuidado alrededor de esas personas.

Había tantas cosas que hacer respecto a Lila, pero al menos Juleka parecia estar de acuerdo en cuidarse de Lila y sabía que estaría al tanto de Rose. Algo más de lo que tenía que preocuparse era de HawkMoth, no estuvo presente por días, sin embargo, eso no significaba que podría volver y atacar en cualquier momento.

Y no estaba equivocado.

+++++

Apenas llegar a París, Gabriel Agreste fue tentado por las emociones negativas que estaban surgiendo de la escuela de su hijo, aparentemente la ida de la señorita Dupain-Cheng trajo muchas emociones negativas, pero había unas que resaltaban más que otras, entre ellas, hubo un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento que le llamo la atención. Quería enviar un akuma, pero dejaría que esas emociones se incrementaran por ahora. Siempre fue util.

Lila Rossi realmente estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, tenía tanto potencial en causar akumas sin meterse en problemas, pero un detalle importante que ella olvido era que no era una pieza importante de juego, no era una reina; no era un ovispo, no, ella era un simple peón, una pieza desechable.

La oji verde creía que pasaría por alto la forma en que estaba hiriendo a Adrien, no era exactamente el mejor padre, pero tampoco estaba le gustaba ver las marcas que le dejaba y él podía sentir el daño que le estaba causando a su hijo por las emociones que sentía. Así que le daría una advertencia a Lila en caso de que ella decidiera comir más de lo que pudiera masticar.

De otra forma, terminaría pagando las consecuencias, por que la única razón por la que dejo acercarse a él fue por que descubrio que sería importante para HawkMoth, pero no era importante para Gabriel Agreste, si no fuera por esto, hubiera intervenido para que Oni-Chan la destrozara.

Por que, incluso si no era la pieza más importante del juego, estaría jugando bajo sus ordenes, por que estaría causando akumas por el daño que causaba o volviendose uno mismo por el rencor e ira que guardaba.

Eso era con lo que contaba para tener la victoria sobre Lady Bug y Chat Noir y obtener sus miraculous de una vez por todas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte del capitulo se esta centrando un poco más en Luka y en Juleka así como un poco en Lila y Gabriel, pero la siguiente parte puede que se centre en otros personajes como Adrien, Rose y Chloe. El posible que proximo capitulo sea de Marinette o la próxima parte, en caso de que sea lo primero, reorganizare los capitulos para que tengan un mejor orden. Trabajaré lo mejor posible en los akumas, tengo una pequeña lista de candidatos.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando termino el primer periodo de clases, Adrien rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y se fue con Chloe, por suerte Lila estaba demasiado ocupada con el cómic que le dio Nathaniel. Admitía que el peli rojo estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo, aunque se sentía culpable por el hecho de que el oji turqueza estaba aguantando todo esto, pudo leer entre lineas las palabras de Lila y estaba igual de molesto por que menospreciaba el talento de Marc.

Tal vez debería hablar con Nathaniel al respecto para que se desahogara, funciono con Marinette cuando ella lo necesitaba y tal vez podrían pasar el rato juntos con Marc y Luka, era díficil ahora en la actualidad divertirse ahora que Lila estaba ahí, siempre hacia todo para volver la atención de todos los demás hacia ella, sin mencionar que cuando estaba cerca era como un halcón que vigilaba su espalda todo el tiempo. No podía soportarlo, lamentaba mucho decirle que Marinette se mantuviera callada y que él mismo se hubiera callado lo que sabía desde el primer día, de no ser así, esto no pasaría.

Con un suspiro, el rubio levanto su télefono, reviso los mensajes que Marinette le había dejado esta mañana. Eran alrededor de las 7 cuando los vio pero nunca tuvo tiempo para responder.

Marinette:Buenos días Adrien, acabo de llegar a la casa de la amiga de mi abuela, ella y su esposo son personas bastante amables, estoy acomodándome en mi habitación actualmente, hablaremos cuando tengas tiempo.

Adrien:Buenos días Marinette, suena fantástico, parece que estas en buenas manos, espero que todo te vaya bien por ayá.

Marinette:Sí, sabes mis padres decidieron acomodarme en la clase de la Maestra Mendeleiev, creo que estaré mejor ahí cuando vuelva, por ahora tengo clases en línea con ella junto con los otros profesores.

Adrien: Es bueno saberlo, tal vez pueda convencer a mi padre de cambiarme de clase, hasta ahora solamente paso mi tiempo con Chloe, sé que es raro, pero esta cambiando para mejor, me siento un poco más cómodo con ella y con Nathaniel, pero ya sabes que no es lo mismo.

Marinette: Lo sé, no era lo mismo sin Alya y es algo solitario no tenerlos aquí, pero estaré bien mientras ustedes lo estén, nunca pensé decir esto pero espero que Chloe no cause problemas y te cuide bien ...

Marinette: Me están llamando a almorzar. Espero que les vaya bien.

Adrien: Claro, hasta luego Marinette

Adrien soltó otro suspiro y metio su télefono en su bolsillo, pensó en la noticia de que Marinette iba a ser transferida a la clase de la señorita Mendeleive, no tenía ningún problema con ello, era lo mejor para ella, pero eso le hizo reflexionar un poco por que probablemente también sería lo mejor para él cambiarse a la clase de la profesora Mendeleive también.

Habría menos problemas, pero con la forma en que los demás reaccionarón con la partida de Marinette, posiblemente debería esperar al menos un tiempo. Lo más probable es que alguno de los demás sería akumatizado, la mayor apuesta entre ellos serían Alya o Nino, con Lila metiendo cizaña no era lo mejor ahora.

"¿Adriboo? ¿que pasa?" la voz de Chloe lo saco de sus pensamientos a lo que el rubio volteo la cabeza para mirar a su amiga de la infancia.

"No es nada, Chloe, solamente estaba pensando" contesto el oji esmeralda a cambio a lo que la oji azul levanto una ceja de forma inquisitiva ante la actitud distante de su amigo de la infancia.

"¿Se trata de Dupain-Cheng?" pregunto Chloe, no le sorprendía que Adrien la extrañara, incluso ella admitia - aunque no lo haría en voz alta - que el salón de clases se sentía muy extraño sin su presencia, pero de nuevo, el salón de clases no era lo que fue antes gracias a la llegada de Rossi. Las conversaciones de alegres que tenían en las mañanas y en los recesos fueron cambiadas por las 'grandiosas' historias de Lila, siendo ella la única en el centro de atención con Alya animandola y respaldandola.

'Ugh ¿como es que Dupain-Cheng la soportaba?' se pregunto la oji azul con una mueca al pensar en la oji avellana. A pesar de lo horrible que trato a Sabrina, en los años que estaba con ella nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza la idea de remplazarla. Uno al principio pensaría que sería ese caso con Cesaire, sin embargo, cuando aparecio Lila, la oji avellana empezo a dejar de lado a Marinette poco a poco hasta que llegaron al punto en el que llegaron.

Adrien bajo la cabeza por un momento ante el nombre de la azabache, la extrañaba de verdad, era extraño no tenerla a su lado incluso si apenas paso alrededor de un día desde que se fue, pero tampoco se quejaba de pasar su tiempo con Chloe, hace tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con ella sin que la rubia causara problemas o hubiera alguien más alrededor.

"No realmente..." respondio al final dirigiendo su mirada al salón de Quimica cuando se escucho la voz de Lila a lo que Chloe también dirigio su mirada, comprendiendo de inmediato en lo que pensaba el rubio.

"Oh, veo," La rubia frunció el ceño, recordo que el día de ayer Alya trataba de acercarseles, no tenía idea de que quería Cesaire ni le importaba, pero solamente pudo suponer que tenía que ver con la ida de Marinette, probablemente tratando de exigir respuestas de Adrien y conociendola no dejaría de intentarlo hasta conseguirlo, incluso si ella estuviera con él.

El buen punto fue que Lila no se les acerco ni un momento, demasiado ocupada contandole su trágica historia con Lady Bug a otros estudiantes, pero sabía que no duraría demasiado, sabía que si apenas dejaba solo a Adrien esa harpía no dudaría en hundir sus garras en él.

Ella arrugo la naríz. Como si lo fuera a permitir, puede que no tenía el miraculous de la abeja, pero seguia siendo Queen Bee, no permitiría que esa pusilanime y Cesaire se le acercaran a su amigo "No te preocupes, Adriboo, mientras estes conmigo no permitire que esos donadie se te acerquen." respondio la oji azul tomandolo del brazo derecho, Adrien evito hacer una mueca debido a los rasguños que tenía en el y en su lugar lo acomodo un poco para quela rubia no tocara las heridas sin percatarse a su vez de estas.

"Gracias, Chloe, lo aprecio realmente" le dio una sonrisa sincera a su amiga, aliviado. Era un alivio para él que fuera así, hasta ahora las únicas personas con la que estaba comodo eran Luka, Marc, Kagami, Wayhem, Marinette y Chloe, sin embargo, tres de ellos no estaban en su salón mientras que Kagami estudiaba en otro colegio y Marinette ... era la única persona en su salón con la que pasaba su tiempo hasta esta semana, quería decir lo mismo de Rose, Nathaniel y Juleka, pero debia admitir que todavía estaba herido y a pesar de que Nathaniel lo sabía todo ahora, le faltaba algo de confianza en él.

Chloe hasta ahora, era otra persona con la que se sentía cómodo, antes desde que comenzo las clases se sentiría algo incómodo por los problemas que causaba, pero actualmente con el cambio presente en ella y el esfuerzo por ser mejor se sentía mucho mejor, sentía que podía confiar plenamente en ella y que lo cuidaría si algo malo pasara.

Chloe no se perdió la forma en como su amigo de la infancia se relajo y también el alivio que expreso, ella frunció el ceño cuando vio esto. Que Adrien estuviera tensó alrededor de sus compañeros de clase era la prueba que tenía del daño que le habían hecho, incluso Lahiffe 'Ya te dañaron demasiado, Adrien, no permitire que sigan haciendolo,'

+++++

Caline miro sus notas con preocupación, cada una de las respuestas de las preguntas que le hizo a Luka la preocupaba, se pregunto en parte si Damocles tendría algo, leyo nuevamente las preguntas, solamente para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y era correcto.

Desde que llego Lila ¿te ha estado molestando?  
No en realidad, pero ella ha estado molestando a Marinette

¿Hay lgo que te molesta de ella?  
Por lo general ella siempre miente, tanto para llamar la atención como para conseguir cosas de los demás

¿Te sientes inseguro a su alrededor?  
Admito que sí, no por mi, si no por mi hermana y por mis amigos

¿Por que?  
Lila no duda en hacerle la vida imposible a la persona que sepa que ella miente y decida exponerla.

¿Conoces de algún altercado entre Marinette y Lila?  
Lila amenazo a Marinette con volver a sus amigos en su contra si no se mantenía callada, como Marinette no quiso hacer eso, Lila trato de expulsarla y trato de hacer quedar mal a Marinette para alejarla de mi hermana y sus amigos.

La última respuesta fue lo que la preocupo más, no sabía que una de sus alumnas era un monstruo y pudo haberlo sabido desde un principio si hubiera comprobado todo lo que dijo Lila desde que llego. Podría explicar por que Chloe, Audrey Bourgoeis no era la mejor madre que había en el planeta, a pesar de que esa mujer podría querer a Chloe como su hija, sus acciones la lastimaron tanto que hicieron que ella desquitara su dolor en sus compañeros de clase.

Caline suspiro ante eso, ese fue otro de sus errores, ella al menos debio hablarle con Chloe desde el primer día y razonar con ella, debio hacerle saber que ella estaría ahí para la rubia como otra madre, por que así la quería, así quería a todos, sin embargo, en su lugar dejo que los problemas sucedieran por el miedo de perder su trabajo a manos de las amenazas de la rubia.

Eso hizo que sintiera que fallo terriblemente y aunque Chloe ya no causaba problemas como antes, todavía había algunas grietas que hacian que ella causara que alguien se akumatizara. Ser Queen Bee, por ejemplo, vio en los ojos de Chloe que se sentía orgullosa de ser una heroina y que le importaba mucho, pero a veces la escuchaba quejarse a Sabrina de ya no serlo y era algo que la preocupaba.

Lo que hizo en el metro no estaba bien, puso vidas en peligro, pero que HawkMoth apuntara a sus padres en el Día de los Heróes como señuelo para akumatizarla en Scarlet Queen Wasp era algo peor. Eso le preocupo bastante. Tal vez necesitaba hablar con ella sobre eso, HawkMoth podría tratar de hacer algo así de nuevo y no quería fallarle nuevamente si podría hacer algo al respecto. Por que así sentía cuando sus alumnos hacian algo mal, sentía que les fallo en algo y que no pudo hacer algo al respecto.

Ivan fue molestado por Kim en el primer día en que HawkMoth aparecio y en lugar de mandar a ambos a la oficina del director mando a solamente Ivan lo que causo que el fuera la primera victima de HawkMoth mientras que reprendio a Marinette por molestarse cuando Chloe rompio el regalo que le hizo ella para su cumpleaños, casi se akumatiza y aunque se alegro de que no fuera así por que tomo el akuma por Marinette, termino cometiendo otro error cuando no comprobo las ausencias de Lila o sus supuestas lesiones, dejo que la lástimaran.

No quería volver a dejar que pasara y no lo haría de nuevo. Puede que ella fuera humana, pero hay cosas que no podían perdonarse y que no se perdonaría.

+++++

Ya era la hora del primer descanso en el colegio de Kagami, la azabache se había se sentó en un area apartada de la biblioteca, algunos libros apilados a su lado con algunos apuntes en su cuaderno, la oji marrón se encontraba revisando los mensajes de Marinette, los había visto, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que en la hora del desayuno su madre consideraba irrespetuoso tener télefonos en la mesa a menos que fuera de suma importancia.

Marinette:Buenos días Kagami. Ya estoy en la casa de la amiga de mi abuela.

Kagami:Buenos días Marinette. Es bueno saberlo. Asumo que tus anfritiones te esten haciendo sentir cómoda.  
Marinette: Acabo de llegar, en realidad estaba acomodándo algunas cosas de mi nuevo cuarto. No te preocupes, la amiga de mi abuela, Selene y su esposo, Giger, son muy amables.

Kagami: Ya veo, es bueno saber que te encuentras bien. ¿Sucedió algo mientras estabas ahí?

Marinette: Bueno, descubri que Selene le dio el huevo de Eevee a mi abuela

Kagami parpadeo un par de veces ante el mensaje, desconcertada leyo de nuevo el contenido para asegurarse de que leyo bien cada palabra y alzo una ceja con confusión genuina.

Kagami: ¿Huevo?

Kagami casi podía imaginarse a la azabache sonrojarse de la vergüenza y reirse nerviosamente ante este mensaje. Eso hizo que casi sonriera, no le sorprendería si hubiera sido así si uera una video llamada.

Marinette: Oh, si, je je je je. Todavía no entiendo mucho los detalles y es muy raro, lo leí en un libro en el avión, aparantemente los pokémon nacen como huevos ... prefiero no preguntarmelo para ser honesta. Solo sé que Selene tenía encontró el huevo de Eevee y se lo dio para mi cumpleaños, pero debido a un error en mi cumpleaños que llevo a akumatizar a mi abuela en Befana nunca pudo darmela antes.

Kagami frunció el ceño, no tenía mucho los detalles de ese día y para ser honesta tampoco quería verlos en el LadyBlog, para ser honesta, creía que debería preguntarselo a Marinette ya que era personal para ella, despues de todo, sucedió en su cumpleaños y fue su abuela la victima que fue akumatizada ese día. Pero no creía que debía ser el momento adecuado y consideraba que fuera algo grosero, sería como si alguien le preguntará por que ella o su madre fueron akumatizadas.

Sin mencionar que las publicaciones más recientes del Lady Blog eran entrevistas de Lila, por mucho que fuera el único Blog que hablaba sobre los súperhéroes de París y por mucho que Alya consiguiera buenos articulos como los héroes del pasado, Kagami no se fijaba del Lady Blog en especial cuando la aspirante reportera no investigo adecuadamente al tratarse de Lila desde el principio.

En lo que respecta a la descendiente Tsurugi, si hubiera hecho esto, Marinette no estaría sufriendo como lo estaba en este momento. Sin embargo, lo hecho hecho esta, pero Kagami debia admitir que estaba agradecida por saber ahora de la existencia de los pokémon y ver que Marinette estaba feliz con Eevee al menos era algo que hacia que estuviera más agradecida.

La azabache respiro profundamente, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentro nuevamente en los mensajes para contestarle a Marinette.  
Kagami: Entiendo, debo admitir que la información es algo intrigante, aunque confusa. Supongo que podría preguntarle a tus padres si podría tomar prestados algunos articulos sobre los pokémon.

Marinette: Je je je, podría encontrar algunos libros y articulos para ti y enviartelos por correo.

Kagami: No me gustaría molestarte, Marinette. Leere los pocos articulos que hay en tu casa.

Marinette: Esta bien. Si tu lo dices.

Kagami oyó el timbre que indicaba que su descanso termino, por lo que envio un último mensaje despidiendose antes de guardar su télefono. Hizo una pequeña nota mental para visitar la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng y ver a Sabine para preguntar por consejos de meditación.

Kagami: Termino mi descanso, hablaremos más tarde.

Marinette: ¡Hasta luego, Kagami!

+++++

Alix tenía una mirada osca mientras se aparto de Alya, Kim, Sabrina, Max, Nino, Lila y Mylene, se sentandose en un banco. Su humor en este momento no era feliz, si no más bien amargo, por lo general se juntaría con las chicas o algunos de sus amigos en el receso algunas veces, pero actualmente, no estaba muy interesada en este momento en hacerlo, principalmente por Lila.

Entendía que la italiana hacia cosas asombrosas, pero ya estaba cansada de escucharla la mayor parte del tiempo, las veces que la escuchaba era solamente por cortesía o por que oía algo interesante que le llamaba la atención, pero en esta ocación, solamente no quería estar cerca de ella en ese momento, no paraba de hablar del comic que le dio Nathaniel, a pesar de que alcanzo a ver algunas páginas y admitió que su amigo tomate hizo un buen trabajo, no creía que fuera necesario que Lila hablara tanto sobre eso.  
No es que quisiera decir algo malo sobre ella, pero no evitaba pensar que era como Chloe cuando se jactaba de algo. A veces juraba que Alya más atención de lo necesario. Lo que le hizo que se diera cuenta de algo hace alrededor de una semana despues del día en que ella les dijo que siguieran el plan de 'aislamiento' a Marinette y a Adrien.

'Al principio crei que estaba algo celosa, quiero decir, Lila es bastante incréible y si, probablemente le hemos prestado más atención a ella que a Marinette,' Alix corto esa oración de Alya en su cabeza, reflexionando. No era la persona más reflexiba o que se detuviera a pensar en algo repetidamente a menos que le molestara bastante, pero esas palabras no dejaron su cabeza desde hace tiempo y empezaban a aparecer con más frecuencia a medida que pasaban los días.

Probablemente era bastante cierto, estaban prestandole mucha atención a Lila, más de la necesaria, no ignoraba que se estaba volviendo irritante por que era así. Uno no podría hablar por que todo se trataría inmediatamente de Lila.

Y en realidad, desde que la italiana llego, Marinette empezo a actuar de forma extraña con Lila, pero una parte de Alix no pudo culparla ya que cada vez que Lila decía algo empezaban a ignorarla y también dejaron de prestar atención a cualquier cosa por la oji verde.

También estaba la forma en la que actuaba Alya, en este momento todo para ella era Lila y la verdad era ... inquietante la forma en la que hablaba de Marinette, que ahora pareciera que olvidara todo acerca de Marinette y fuera la mejor amiga de Lila no era mejor.

Sabía que la azabache podría estar enamorada de Adrien, actuaría extraño en otras ocaciones y exageraría en algunas ocaciones, pero nunca actuo de forma violenta incluso con Chloe, sobre todo con todos los problemas que le causo a ellos y a ella, y era más, desde que empezo su acoso a Lila luego de lo que sucedió en las semanas anteriores, le dejo con algunas dudas en su cabeza.

¿Por que estaría celosa de Lila por su cercanía con Adrien? Hizo esa pregunta una vez antes de que todo esto pasara, Alya solamente le respondió que fue por celos, pero actualmente, risitos de oro paso más tiempo con la azabache antes de que ella se fuera, no tenía sentido para nada usar esa respuesta, incluso si Alya decía que era por que Marinette logro convencerlo de que Lila era una mentirosa y eso, algo no encajaba.

Si le preguntarán, incluso con el acoso hacia Lila y todo eso, - que una parte de ella era muy esceptica a creerlo - ella diría que fue Alya la que cambio y no Marinette, pero estaba demasiado confundida en la actualidad como para dar una respuesta en la actualidad.

Una cosa era muy segura, Alya si había cambiado, era hostil cuando se trataba de Marinette y se negaba a reconocer algo contrario y negativo de Lila. Alix tenía que admitir que era muy molesto esa actitud de Alya y no estaba muy contenta con el que la peli café le hablara a Nathaniel y como hablo sobre Marc como lo hizo ayer.  
Hablando de Nathaniel, actuaba algo distante el día de ayer y hoy en clase, ¿debería preguntarle a su amigo y a Marc que estaba pasando?

'Ugh, tengo dolor de cabeza' pensó la peli rosa cuando todos esos pensamientos giraron alrededor de su cabeza, sin embargo, solamente llego a una conclusión, Alya había cambiado mucho y básicamente atacaría a cualquiera por Lila, sobre la italiana por otro lado... bueno, algo le decía que no debería pasar más tiempo con ella.  
Por otro lado, tal vez debería empezar a traer sus audifonos para bloquear las historias de Lila, por que en serio, ya estaba empezando a cansarse de su voz.

++++++

"¡Fue molesto, Marc, y lo hizo en frente de todos!" exclamo Nathaniel con frustración mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en el aula 33, que afortunadamente estaba vacia, ya que el profesor de Arte estaba buscando algunos materiales junto con la ayuda de los dos estudiantes que estuvieron ahí, lo que le dio la oportunidad perfecta a Nathaniel para despostricar y quejarse con Marc, sabiendo que lo ayudaría un poco.

Marc por su parte, estaba sentando en una mesa, viendo la diatriba de su amigo en silencio, pero constantemente alerta en caso de que alguna mariposa morada hiciera alguna aparición. "¡No puedo creer que ella fuera tan desagradable y no lo haya visto todo este tiempo!" añadió dejándose a No quiero ni pensar que ella pudo haber hecho esto cuando todavía no lo sabía" el peli rojo se estremeció ante ese pensamiento, no mentiría, le preocupaba mucho lo que hubiera pasado si no decidiera escuchar a Marinette y a Adrien tal como le dijo Marc.

Marc decidio calmarlo en cuanto escucho eso, no le gusto como sonaba eso y a pesar de que sonaba inquietante, sabía que no ocurrió "Esta bien, Nath, esta bien," el oji verde coloco una mano en el hombro del oji turqueza, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras hablaba con un tono suave y optimista: "Sabes como es ella realmente ahora y no te preocupes por eso, no paso ¿verdad?" era mejor no pensar en las cosas que no pasaron, su madre siempre decía que era una perdida de tiempo "Lo bueno de todo esto es que todo salio bien sin ningun incidente," selaño

Nathaniel hizo una mueca, puede que Marc tuviera razón en eso pero... "Aun tenemos que esperar todavía si realmente lo cree." Lila era astuta, se daba cuenta de que era mala con sus mentiras cuando lo pensaba mucho, pero ¿en cuanto actuar y engañar? era bastante buena, podría darse cuenta de que lo que hicieron fue un acto, lo que le hizo estar alerta alrededor de la italiana.

"Cierto," Marc asintió antes de desviar su mirada a su cuaderno, empujandolo hacia Nathaniel para distraerlo de esos pensamientos, "de todas formas ¿que te parece?" pregunto el peli negro mientras el oji turqueza tomaba el cuaderno entre sus manos.

El peli rojo leyo cada palabra en las páginas del cuaderno de Marc, teniendo cuidado con no perderse ningún detalle. Él no puedo evitar darle una sonrisa al oji verde "Ja ja ja, me impresiona, a Marinette, a Adrien y a los demás les gustará," declaró con confianza a lo que el peli negro sonrió.

"Hablando de eso ¿que tal si lo tratamos como un regalo para Marinette y Adrien? Sería muy especial para ellos, podríamos darselo a ellos primero antes que a los demás" sugirió Marc, podría enviarle fotos de las páginas del comic a Marinette, por mucho que quisiera darselo en vivo, no creía que pudiera esperar tanto por el envio.

"Si, tienes razón, también sería una buena disculpa para Marinette y Adrien, no les crei y debi saberlo mejor desde el principio" Dijo el peli rojo con culpa en su voz, evitando la mirada preocupada de Marc antes de mirar a las páginas del cuaderno del escritor, sus ojos recorriendo las palabras escritas de nuevo para luego mirar al oji verde con una media sonrisa "además este comic de Lady Bug y Chat Noir pateandole el trasero a Lila les dará un gran animo a todos" añadió en broma haciendo reír a Marc.

"Oye ¿que tal si hacemos una pagina extra con Lila atada en la punta de la torre Eiffel?" pregunto el peli negro con un brillo travieso y peculiar en sus ojos verdes, una sonrisa algo descarada se extendía a lo largo de la comisura de sus labios.

Nathaniel soltó un jadeo con fingida sorpresa, poniendo una mano drámaticamente en su pecho "No sabía que podrías ser tan malvado" murmuro señalandolo de forma acusadora.

Marc solamente se encogio de hombros, sin dejar su sonrisa descarada a un lado "Tengo mis momentos, además es por un bien común y necesario" ambos adolecentes se hecharon a reír despues de esa broma.

La ira que sintió Nathaniel anteriormente se disipo en ese momento y cambio a una alegría pura gracias al peli negro a su lado.

++++

Rose sonrió como siempre sentandose al lado de Juleka cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Lila les mostro el comic que Nathaniel y Marc le hicieron luego de terminar la segunda hora de clases, era un lindo detalle de ambos.

"Fue lindo lo que hicieron Nathaniel y Marc a Lila ¿verdad Juleka?" pregunto la pequeña rubia mirando a su amiga de cabello negro y morado. Lila les mostró algunas páginas del cómic, no alcanzaron a verlo todo por que Lila dijo que quería verlo por completo primero antes de mostrarselo a ellos.

"... Si... pero ..." Juleka asintió pero bajo la cabeza antes de mirar a Rose, que la miraba curiosa, esperando que siguiera "creo que Marinette debio tener uno para ella." claro, Nathaniel y Marc le dieron el primer cómic que hicieron a Marinette como un regalo, pero en realidad creía que Marinette sería una gran heroína y que debio tener un cómic en lugar de Lila, en cualquier caso, ahora estaba cada vez más convencida de que todo que decia la italiana era falso.

Eso parecio apaciguar un poco la emoción y el entusiasmo de Rose, de quien cuya sonrisa vacilo en sus labios "Oh, es verdad ..." murmuro al darse cuenta de que era cierto. El recuerdo de la sonrisa triste que tenía Marinette en el aeropuerto estaba presente en su mente así como cada situación en la que la azabache las había ayudado tanto a ella como a Juleka. Ojala hubiera podido darle un regalo como Manon en su fiesta de despedida.

"Rose... yo... mmm..." La atención de la pequeña rubia volvio a Juleka, notando que su mejor amiga estaba dudando en sus palabras, ella sabía que esto se trataba de sobre algo importante que la peli negra quería discutir con ella, así que le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo para animarla a hablar. Juleka vacilo unos momentos más en hablar, a Rose no le importo mucho el tiempo que tomará, espero pacientemente a su amiga hasta que la oji naranja encontró valor en ella y forzo las palabras por su boca: "Cuando Marinette dijo que Lila era una mentirosa... yo ... creo que deberíamos haberla escuchado" Los ojos de Juleka vagaron nerviosamente por las mesas, especificamente centrandose en donde estaba sentada Lila junto a Alya y Nino, casi temiendo de que la oji verde pudiera haberla escuchado aun estando lejos de ella y hablando en voz baja.  
Sabía que Luka estaba hablando muy en serio cuando dijo que tuviera cuidado con Lila, pudo sentir que estaba tensó y nervioso respecto con que ella estuviera cerca de la italiana, eso hizo que Juleka también se sintiera nerviosa, tanto por ella misma como por Rose.

Su hermano mayor por lo general era tranquilo y sereno, no actuaría así a menos que fuera necesario y fuera serio, casi tanto como cuando se enojaba. Algo que hacía que Juleka se lamentará más por no haberle hecho caso anteriormente, tal vez pudo evitar estar en esa situación, tal vez pudo proteger a Rose de una mejor manera y tal vez pudo evitar hacerle daño a Marinette. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, algo de lo que la oji naranja no podía evitar arrepentirse, pero al mismo tiempo sentír que al menos podría solucionar algo de esto.

"Eh ¿por que? ...." Las cejas de Rose se fruncieron ante la declaración de Juleka, podía ver que estaba nerviosa, no se perdía la tensión en los hombros de la chica con mechones morados o como sus ojos naranjas vagaban por el comedor de forma anciosa. Estaba algo preocupada por eso, pero también confundida  
¿Por que Juleka se pondría así por Lila? y era más ¿por que decía que ella podría haber mentido? no quería pensar mal de Marinette por ello, sin embargo, todavía se lo cuestionaba "Sé que Marinette no le haría daño a nadie, pero... tampoco creo que Lila mienta" Ella contunuó. Notó que los ojos naranja la miraron, de una forma desconsolada. Era una mirada que Rose había visto a veces en los ojos de Marinette y eso hizo que hizo que su corazón se estrujara 

"Lo sé..." Juleka bajo la cabeza, no queriendo apartar la vista de su regaño, todavía hablando en un tono bajo "pero Luka dijo una vez que debimos al menos escuchar a Marinette..." añadió con un deje de tristeza a lo que Rose le tomó la mano, más preocupada y confundida que antes cuando oyó una leve angustia en la voz de su mejor amiga, "y yo... no lo hice, luego de que me dijera eso ... no hable con él como lo hacia antes por días ... era incómodo" la rubia no pudo contener un jadeo que salio de sus labios, casi incrédula.

Era serio, Juleka nunca peleaba con su hermano, solamente discutian algunas veces, aunque no era nada serio, más bien era para darle animos a la oji naranja para que se empeñara a alcanzar sus metas, pero ¿que incluso su mejor amiga llegara a no hablarle a Luka? Eso explicaba por que su amiga estaba incómoda con Luka a veces en los ensayos. Era simplemente horrible.

"¿Es en serio?" pregunto la rubia suavemente y en voz baja, la preocupación brillando en sus ojos azules, "¿Por que no me dijiste, Juleka?" A Rose no le gustaba ver a Juleka sufrir, que su amiga fuera muy reservada y callada hacía más díficil distinguir cuando le molestaba algo aparte de las señales físicas que conocía, eso dejaba que la tristeza la afectara a Juleka más de lo que le gustaría y era algo que le preocupaba bastante, en especial cuando llegaba a ser akumatizada en algunas ocaciones.

Por esa razón insistia en que su amiga le contará de sus problemas, por que no quería verla akumatizada, sabía que tan mal se sintio Juleka cuando se vio como Reflekta. Conocía esa sensación de vergüenza, incómodidad y culpa que sentía cada victima cuando se veían como akumatizados.

"No quise meterte en nuestros problemas..." fue la respuesta de Juleka quien miro a Rose 'no lo mereces' fue su pensamiento cuando vio los maravillosos ojos azules de la pequeña chica rubia delante de ella, "en especial cuando Alya ya nos dijo que no nos acercaramos a Marinette..." hubo un estremecimiento leve en el cuerpo de Juleka, quien apretó sus ojos cuando las imagenes de ese recuerdo aparecieron en su mente, reproduciendose como si se tratara de una pelicula "Al menos quiero que lo averiguemos... como no quise escucharlos a ambos al principio ... además Marinette nos ayudo mucho, deberiamos hacer esto para compensarla por que... ella solamente quería ayudarnos" explico la oji naranja, esperando nerviosamente la respuesta de us mejor amiga.

Para su alivio, la oji azul asintió de forma comprensiva luego de pocos segundos despues esa declaración "Tienes razón," murmuro suavemente Rose antes de inclinar la cabeza, la confusión bailando en su mirada azulada "pero ¿por donde empezamos?" pregunto

"Podrías preguntarle al Principe Alí si realmente conoce a Lila... sé que ella te dijo que podría estar ocupado, pero... " La peli negra se detuvo al recordar que Lila le había dicho a Rose que no molestara al Principe Alí cuando su amiga quiso llamarlo para poder hablar juntas con él. Sin embargo, ahora, podía entender claramente que lo hizo para que sus mentiras no se derrumbarán.

"No, esta bien." La rubia le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "Solo quiero verte a ti feliz como a los demás" añadio haciendo sonrojar a la peli negra, no era un misterio para Juleka que Rose quisiera ver a todos felices, pero saun así, sentía una sensación cálida en su pecho cada vez que se lo decía a ella. La oji naranja salio de su ensueño cuando la oji azul tomo su télefono, abriendo el contacto del Principe Alí antes de enviarle un mensaje de Texto rápido.

Rose: ¡Hola Alí! ¿Como estás? Una amiga mia dice que te conoce, se llama Lila Rossi, incluso dijo que se ha quedado en tu palacio ¡Respondeme cuando tengas tiempo!

La rubia se volteo para mirar a la peli negra, sonriendo "Probablemente tarde un poco ¡Salió para apoyar una obra de teatro de niños financiada por él! Es tan dulce." explico enternecida la oji azul, sin duda el principe Alí era una persona de más amables que ha conocido, para ser honesta, realmente quería que él y Juleka se conocieran, creía que serían buenos amigos.

"Uh, bien..." Murmuro la peli negra en voz baja, tratando de ignorar la incómodidad que estaba sintiendo. Sabía que Rose adoraba el trabajo de las obras de caridad del Principe Alí, sin embargo, a veces se sentía un tanto incómoda por eso.

"Podemos esperar en mi casa luego de clase hasta que responda." añadió la rubia guardando su télefono y dirigiendose de nuevo a su amiga antes de fruncir ligeramente las cejas "Y... bueno si quieres podrías contarme todo... sobre lo de Luka..." añadió con sumo cuidado, quería solucionar cualquier problema que tuviera Juleka y que ella se desahogara, tomo el brazo de la peli negra con mechones morados "Quiero que te sientas mejor, no me gusta verte triste, Juleka" 

La aludida solo le dio una sonrisa agradecida a la rubia, reconfortada por sus palabras y por el cariño de su amiga "Gracias Rose ..."

+++++

Caline Bustier espero a Chloe despues de slases, sonriendo al ver a la joven Bourgoeis entrar a su salón, "¿Quería verme, señorita Bustier?" pregunto la rubia, siendo una de las pocas personas que realmente la respetaba y tenía cariño por ella, era díficil para Chloe no tener respeto por su maestra. Adrien se había ido por lo que la rubia no tenía por que preocuparse por Alya o Lila siguiendolos.

"Si, Chloe, quería hablar algo contigo" La peli roja se enderezó en su asintiendo, sonriendo por un momento a la rubia antes de que la preocupación se apoderara de sus rasgos "Escucha, sé que todo esta siendo díficil actualmente para todos, pero ¿quería saber si te encontrabas bien?" pregunto para confusión de Chloe.

La rubiano entendía a que venía a esa pregunta, pero solamente asintió con una expresión un tanto altiva "Claro, ¿por que no lo estaría?" pregunto la joven Bourgoeis enderezandose y recargando su cabeza en su mano.

Caline soltó un suspiro "Verás Chloe, estaba algo preocupada por ti desde que Sabrina dejo de pasar tiempo contigo, sin mencionar que dejaste de aparecer como Queen Bee" empezo a explicar la maestra, teniendo mucho cuidado al elegir sus palabras, por que por mucho que Chloe no quiera admitirlo, sabía que era un asunto delicado para ella, y tenía razón, ya que vio que Chloe se removio algo tranquila en su asiento, "Estoy orgullosa de que hayas cambiado para mejor, pero he estado pensando que HawkMoth podría hacerte algo," hizo una pausa cuando noto que la rubia no la estaba mirando. "si quieres hablarme de algo... " 

La rubia recordo el día en que Sabrina fue akumatizada en Miraculer cuando HawkMoth y Mayura trato de convencerla en volverse contra LadyBug solo para ser Queen Bee.  
Una parte de ella quiso aceptar sobre todo cuando Lady Bug le dijo que ya no podría usar el miraculous de la abeja, pero otra parte le decía que no lo hiciera, quería decir, había hecho cosas malas pero ¿aliarse con HawkMoth? sería lo peor de su vida, sin mencionar que no perdonaría que atacara a sus padres en el día de los Héroes solo para akumatizarla y mucho menos que ayá akumatizado a Sabrina en Miraculer.

Ella nego con la cabeza un poco despues, cruzando de brazos y desviando la mirada "Yo ... no tengo ningun problema, estaré bien pasando mi tiempo con Adriboo" respondio trantando de sonar segura y evitar el tema, pero Caline no estaba convencida, la forma en que tardo Chloe en responder le decia mucho.

"Chloe, sé que es díficil admitir que necesitas ayuda y sé que eres buena persona, lo has demostrado, por eso quiero ayudarte, si hay algo que te molesta dimelo" insisitio la oji verde, a veces el orgullo era algo que se interponía en el juicio y la razón de una persona, ella admitia que se sintió orgullosa por el metodo de enseñanza que usaba, pero ya no más, ahora veía el daño que estaba causando.

Chloe era una buena niña, pero sabía que la presencia faltante de Audrey y el querer ser como ella le afecto demasiado. Era bueno tener un modelo a seguir, pero no cuando querías ser completamente como esa persona.

Esos pensamientos hicieron que la determinación de Caline de hacer esto se incrementara, no lo había hecho antes y nunca lo consideró hasta ahora, tenía una oportunidad perfecta en este momento y no quería tirarla a la basura "Sé que hay algo que te molesta ¿se trata de ser Queen Bee?"

"Lady Bug ya me dejo en claro que ya no puedo usar el miraculous de la abeja," respondio la heredera Bourgeois para sorpresa de Caline, no fue algo que había esperado, pero tenía algo de sentido considerando que Chloe revelo su identidad a HawkMoth, sin embargo, la rubia se permitió una pequeña sonrisa "pero siempre seré Queen Bee, con o sin el traje." esa declaración hizo que algo en Caline se tranquilizara, la mujer asintió con la cabeza antes de pasar al otro tema.

"Entonces ¿se trata de Sabrina?" expresó esa pregunta con un poco más de cuidado, siendo la única persona que fue fiel y leal a Chloe a pesar de como la trataba, fue una sorpresa para Caline que la peli naranja dejara de pasar tiempo con la rubia y empezara a pasar tiempo con Lila. Solo podía suponer que Chloe se sintió tan o más sorprendida que ella, incluso tracionada por lo que podía decir. 'Como Marinette y Adrien' una parte de su mente susurro haciendo que apretara los labios cuando la imagen de Nino y Alya discutiendo ayer paso por su cabeza.

Chloe se mordió el labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño con algo de molesto "Bueno... no necesito a Sabrina ¡ella decidió remplazarme por Rossi, si esa es su decisión que así sea!" dijo la rubia con remordimiento, no le gustaba este tema sobre Sabrina, pero todavía sabía que Lila tenía algo que ver, así que tendría que poner manos a la obra para vengarse de ella en algún momento.

A Caline no le gusto oír eso, le recordo algo a la actitud de Alya sobre Marinette, pero ella podía decir que no era tan malo, era solamente el orgullo de Chloe hablando por ella "Lo sé, lo sé, pero ¿le has preguntado a ella por que razón?" pregunto haciendo que la postura de la rubia vacilara "Considerando el gran malentendido que hay entre Marinette y los demás, ¿puede haber uno entre ustedes dos?" Considerando que tal vez Adrien y Marinette no podrían ser las únicas vícitimas de los engaños de Lila, considero que Chloe podría ser una también.

Chloe mentiría si dijera que no lo considero antes, de hecho, lo hizo, ya sabía que todo era culpa de Lila, Sabrina podría ser fácilmente influenciada, "... No le he hecho nada malo" hizo una pausa, recordando algunos de sus tratos y teniendo la descencia de avergonzarse "Esta vez ..." añadió tardíamente.

Caline asintió con la cabeza, eso confirmo que pudo haber sido Lila, "Entiendo," murmuro antes de sacar un cuaderno para tomar sus apuntes sobre su investigación sobre Lila "otra pregunta que debo hacerte es sobre Lila,"

"No le hice nada" Fue la inmediata respuesta de Chloe, la cual tenía un tono molesto, lo último que necesitaba la rubia era que la italiana pudiera haberla metido en un problema como lo hizo con Marinette, pero si era así, la oji verde vería quien era realmente Chloe Bourgoeis. Caline no pudo evitar ver a Marinette en Chloe por un momento, lo que hizo que su agarre en su boligrafo se tensara ligeramente.

Caline nego con su cabeza de inmediato, para sorpresa de Chloe, "No, ¿quería preguntarte si ella te ha molestado?" Chloe parpadeo ante la pregunta, desconcertada, Caline se sintió incómoda, supuso que Marinette podría haberse sentido igual en el caso de seguir así.

La rubia salio de su estupor y frunció el ceño, "No, aparte de molestar a Adriboo con su constante presencia junto a Cesaire, no ha hecho nada conmigo..." arrugo la naríz ligeramente al recordar que en el tercer receso ambas trataron de acercarseles pero puedieron perderlos en la biblioteca.

Eso llamo la atención de Caline, entonces Alya y Lila han estado siguiendo a Chloe y a Adrien, probablemente más por Adrien, frunció el ceño y lo anoto, "Ya veo, ¿hay algo más que te moleste? Sé sincera Chloe, para el caso ahora que lo mencionas, si Alya también los ha estado molestando dimelo para ayudarlos a ambos" Chloe no puedo evitar sentirse un poco aliviada por esas preguntas. A la vieja Chloe no le importaría, amenazaría a cualquiera con su padre si hubiera algo que la molestara, pero ¿ahora? esto le importaba mucho, no por un capricho, si no por que realmente le importaba la seguridad de Adrien. Además, quería ver que harían Cesaire y Rossi antes de hacerles pasar un mal rato. 

"Siempre trata de acercarse a Adriboo, lo cual es muy rídiculo, totalmente rídiculo, sobre todo cuando siempre trata de meter a Cesaire en todo por que ella no puede hacerlo por si misma" Chloe hablo, no dejo ningun detalle sobre lo que pasaba, tampoco oculto su molestia sobre el asunto. Se sintió bien ver a la Maestra Bustier tomar nota de todo lo que decía en su cuaderno, se sentía satisfecha.

Caline pensó que todo lo que Chloe decía era otra razón para hablar con Adrien, en el caso debería hablar con Alya y Lila por separado y contactar a sus padres - en el caso de la señora Rossi tratar de contactarla - En especial, considerando que la joven de cabello café estaba molesta por que no le habían dicho nada sobre la partida de Marinette y vio con sus ojos que había querido reclamarle a Adrien, sin mencionar que también estuvo apunto de ir a la panadería de Tom & Sabine. Era información que urgentemente necesiaban saber los señores Cesaire, por que Alya podría ser denunciada por acoso si Adrien o Gabriel decidieran presentar una demanda.

"Sabes que ella esta mintiendo ¿no?" pregunto Caline mirando a los ojo azules de Chloe, la cual fue tomada desprevenida por segunda vez en esa conversación.  
"Si." La rubia asitió cuando recobro la compostura, aunque todavía un poco desconcertada "Usted..."

"Lo sé, no lo había visto antes y estoy actuando tarde," Se lamento la peli roja haciendo que Chloe se sintiera mal por su maestra, tomó una mano de la señora Bustier haciendo que ella le diera una sonrisa sincera antes de enderezarse nuevamente "Continuando, ayer oí una discución de Alya y Nino sobre un plan que involucraba a Adrien y Marinette, por el tono de las cosas sabía que no era nada precisamente bueno ¿sabes de algo?"

Eso hizo que las cejas de la heredera Bourgoeis se alzaran de la impresión, ella frunció el ceño y lo pensó, no escucho nada de ello, pero no necesitaba ser un genio como para saber que todo estaba relacionado con el aislamiento de Adrien y Dupain-Cheng, ella arrugo la naríz al pensarlo. "No..." respondio sincera y con un tono bastante serio "pero probablemente Sabrina sepa..." Caline asintió y anoto esto en su cuaderno.

Miro a Chloe de nuevo con la misma seriedad, "Agradecería mucho si puedes hablar con ella y averiguar algo o de alguien más," Chloe frunció el ceño, no quería hablar con Sabrina, no por ahora, sabía que tenía que arreglar lo que sea que Rossi dijo, por supuesto Sabrina tendría su castigo por esto, pero al menos no tan serio como lo tendría Rossi.  
"¿No le ha preguntado a Kubzebert, Couffaine o a Lavillant?" pregunto Chloe con una ceja alzada con genuina confusión e interes en el asunto. Alegre de que su Maestra estuviera investigando todo el asunto. "De todas formas, hablare con Kubzebert o Couffaine si puedo,"

Caline sonrió agradecida a su estudiante "Muchas gracias, Chloe," dijo haciendo que Chloe sonriera "ya sabes que puedes buscarme si necesitas algo..." cerro su cuaderno y empezo a recoger todo, Chloe vacilo por un momento, sin embargo, creía que no hubiera mejor oportunidad que esta para hablar de esto.

"En realidad... creo que quisiera hablarle de algo importante" Caline dejo de moverse cuando escucho eso y miro a los ojos azules de su estudiante. Tenía pensado ver a Damocles para ver si encontró algo, pero podría esperar, esto era importante. Ella asintió y se sentó, no mucho despues, Chloe comenzo a hablar.

+++++

"Entonces, le pedirás consejos de meditación a la señora Cheng" no fue una pregunta, si no una declaración que vino de Tomoe mientras Kagami se dirigia a la panadería de Tom & Sabine. La azabache había decidido hablar de esto con su madre en cuanto entro en el auto y le pidió a su chofer que la llevara a la panadería.

"Si, madre, tengo entendido que Marinette y su madre solían meditar en las mañanas. Así que me parecio una buena idea preguntarle." respondio Kagami, esperaba que su madre estuviera de acuerdo con esto, Tomoe ya sabía sobre su amistad con Marinette y a pesar de tener algunas dudas quería demostrarle que había amistades que valían la pena.

Tomoe lo pensó por unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza "Muy bien, Kagami, quisiera hablar con la señora Cheng para ponernos de acuerdo con esto," dijo la mujer de cabello negro, quería hablar a la señora Cheng para asegurarse de que Kagami estaría bien, considerando que la panadería estaba justo en frente del Colegio Francoise Dupont, le gustaría tomar algunas precauciones respecto a ello.

"Esta bien, Madre. Te llamaré en cuanto hable con ella" Kagami colgo su télefono y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, no paso mucho para que el auto se detuviera, Kagami le agradecio a su chofer antes de bajarse del auto y entrar a la panadería.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontro con el señor Dupain en el mostrador, atendiendo a unos pocos clientes mientras Luka estaba esperando a un lado. Noto que Tom alzo la vista y la saludo con una sonrisa cálidad mientras que Luka se dio la vuelta antes de agitar su mano en un saludo.

"Es bueno verte por aquí, Kagami" comento Tom mientras le tendía una bolsa con macarron a un cliente.

"Hey ¿Como va todo?" pregunto Luka con una sonrisa cuando la azabache de ojos marrones se acerco.

"Hola, también buenos verlos a ambos," respondio Kagami, notando rápidamente que la madre de Marinette no estaba ahí, por lo que asumio que debería estar en la cocina, "Quisiera ver si tienen alguna noticia de Marinette y me gustaría hablar con la señora Cheng" Luka alzo una ceja ante lo último, era lógico que todos vinieran a buscar noticias de Marinette, sin embargo, no podía decir exactamente por que Kagami quería buscar a Sabine.

"Sabine esta decorando un pastel que pidieron para esta tarde, pero dejenme terminar con estos clientes y se lo diré, por ahora, pueden esperar en la sala" Mientras hablaba Tom puso algunas magdalenas en una bolsa y se las dio a otro cliente, recibiendo el cambio antes de hacer una seña para que se ambos adolescentes se dirigieran adentro.  
"Gracias, Señor Dupain" Tanto Kagami y Luka agradecieron al hombre, dirigiendose a la cocina donde saludaron rápidamente a Sabine.

"¿Por que buscas a la señora Cheng?" pregunto el peli negro una vez que empezaron a subir las escaleras.

Kagami lo miro por un momento antes de contestar: "Quería hablar con ella sobre algunos consejos de mediación"

"¿Meditación?" pregunto Luka, recordaba haber visto una foto de Marinette con la Señora Cheng meditando. Así que tenía sentido de que Kagami fuera a buscarla para ello, pero no sabía los motivos de la azabache.

"Mi abuelo me lo recomendo en caso de que tenga algún problema, dijo que me ayudaría a concentrarme y relajarme, últimamente estoy muy desenfocada en mis sesiones de práctica y tampoco quiero traer otro akuma" explico la oji marrón a lo que Luka asintió comprensivamente, ambos entraron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá.

"Puedo entenderlo, también medito para tener mayor concentración y evitar enojarme," respondió Luka antes de fruncir ligeramente el ceño mientras Kagami lo oía, "aunque voy a extender un poco más el tiempo, no me enojo muy seguido, pero la última vez mi ira tomo lo mejor de mi y traje muchos problemas," añadió con una mueca ante el recuerdo, no estaba orgulloso de lo que hizo, menos al saber que Marinette presencio todo.

"¿Se trata de lo que sucedió con Bob Roth?" pregunto en voz baja Kagami, vio la transmisión en vivo de ese día, a veces se preguntaba como la gente podía caer tan bajo y no tener honor alguno.

"Así es," Luka asintió con la cabeza, al menos se había hecho justicia ese día gracias a Chat Noir, Bob Roth tuvo su merecido, pero el recuerdo del horrible trato que recibio Marinette de él seguía en su mente, "Aunque estaba enojado, la razón por la que me akumatice fue por que él amenazo a Marinette," respondió con un tono tensó.

Kagami asintió comprensivamente, no mentiría, a ella tampoco le hubiera gustado que amenazarán a Marinette o a algunos de sus amigos, "Ya veo, entiendo tu preocupación" murmuro en voz baja la azabache, sintiendo un nuevo respeto por Luka, realmente se preocupaba por sus seres queridos, no había hablado mucho con él desde que se conocieron, sin embargo, debia admitir que quería ser amiga de él. "Entonces ¿como está tu hermana? consirando que esta estudiando con Lila" Kagami pronunció el nombre de la italiana con desagrado mientras recordaba que la hermana de Luka se disculpo con Marinette por su trato hacia ella junto a esa chica de rosa.

"Ella esta bien, algo deprimida por la partida de Marinette, pero al menos esta siendo más cautelosa alrededor de Lila" Luka considero también hablar con su hermana esa tarde, no le gustaba ver a Juleka deprimida y parte de eso fue su culpa considerando que nunca llego a hablarle sobre la fiesta.

"Es bueno saberlo, mientras más sepan sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Lila, mejor" Kagami murmuro, de acuerdo en como Juleka parecia estar manejando a Lila.  
"También quería hablar contigo sobre eso." Añadió Luka llamando la atención de la japonesa, indicandole que continuara y se explicara "Estuve pensando mucho en que podrías ser su siguiente objetivo, ya sin Marinette aquí y la más cercana en este momento a Adrien, sin mencionar la que más quiere exponerla hasta el momento."

Kagami asintió, ella también lo había pensado, para ser honesta, consideraba que Lila no era exactamente la mejor mentirosa, pero era buena actuando o engañando a aquellos que fueran lo suficientemente ingenuos para caer en sus trampas, "Lo sé, pero no voy a caer." dijo con confianza.

"¿No?" Luka pregunto de forma involuntaria, no había querido sonar dudoso, tampoco quería parecer grosero, el frunció el ceño cuando Kagami lo miro "Perdón por eso" se disculpo rápidamente.

La azabache se quedo mirandolo por unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza con resignación, no podía molestarse con el peli negro considerando que no tenía tanto control de su ira como creyo al principio "No te disculpes" hizo una pausa mirando a su regazo antes de mirar a los ojos azules del peli negro "No estoy orgullosa por lo que ocurrio cuando me akumatizaron en Onichan, pero mi madre ya esta al tanto, tengo su apoyo." dijo con seguridad la oji marrón.

"Y el nuestro..." le señalo Luka con seriedad a la nativa de Japón "No te dejaremos sola si ella intenta hacerte lo mismo que Marinette," añadió el de mechones azules, probablemente no conocía a Kagami tanto como Marinette y Adrien, pero estaba seguro de que ella nunca haría algo malo o lástimaría a alguien a proposito "Por eso te advierto que deberías tener cuidado en clase de esgrima o en tu propio colegio"

Kagami solo asintió, Luka tenía razón en ello, lo más probable es que Lila quisiera causarle problemas, sin embargo, estaba segura que ella sería la que tendría los problemas si se atrevía a hacer algo contra ella "No creo tener problemas en mi colegio... hay reglas, nadie que no sea alumno de nuestro colegio tiene permitido entrar a menos que tengan una buena excusa, tienen cámaras de seguridad y hay maestros que se turnan para vigilar la entrada. Además, podría decir que algunos ya vieron la entrevista de Lila en el Lady Blog" Explico con seguridad a lo que Luka parpadeo un par de veces un tanto sorprendido antes de permitirse sonreír con alivio.

"Wow, en ese caso veo que no tenía nada de que preocuparme," comento un poco más aliviado, "Pero de todas formas, tomas lecciones de esgrima en Francoise Dupont, ella podría hacer algo ahí" señalo

"Sé cuidarme las espaldas, además el señor D'Argencourt puede ser anticuado pero sabe cuando debe intervenir y que hacer," Kagami no creía tener problemas con sus compañeros y dudaba que podría tenerlos, de lo contrario, verían quien era Tomoe Tsurugi y la conocerían de la peor manera posible.

En ese momento, Sabine entro con una sonrisa cálida y una bandeja con bollos al vapor y tres tazas de té, "Hola, Tom me dijo que vienen a ver si hay alguna noticia de Marinette," dijo la mujer azabache dejando la bandeja en la mesa antes de dirigirse a Kagami "también que querías hablar conmigo, Kagami" añadió a lo que la japonesa asintió.

"Así es, muchas gracias por la comida" respondió Luka mientras agarraba un bollo y le daba un mordisco.

"Perdón si interrumpimos su negocio por ello" se disculpo la oji marrón con una inclinación a lo que Sabine solamente nego con la cabeza.

"No es un problema" Sabine se sentó en el sofá junto a la azabache, que agarro una taza de té "¿De que querías hablarme, Kagami?" pregunto la mujer agarrando té también.  
"Vine a pedirle consejos de meditación, mi abuelo me recomendo meditar para concentrarme y relajarme, creí que usted sería la mejor opción para ello," explico la azabache, haciendo una pausa para beber de su té, "también mi madre pidio hablar con usted si esta de acuerdo con esto"

"Ya veo. Si no tienes ningun problema con tu madre, podrías venir aquí para meditar, creo que es mejor hacerlo en compañia, ayudaba mucho a Marinette a relajarse" dijo Sabine con algo de nostalgia, ya que medito un poco en la mañana, pero sin la presencia constante de su hija la hizo sentir un tanto nostalgica.

"Si, lo sé, recuerdo que vi algunas fotos de usted y ella meditando en su cuenta de Instagram" murmuro Kagami. Era una hermosa de madre e hija, se pregunto si ella podría convencer a su madre de meditar juntas en algún momento.

"Marinette llamo ayer, pregunto como estaba todo por aquí, también envió mensajes esta mañana, ya esta en casa de Selene" informo con una sonrisa la oji marrón, sorbiendo de su té antes de soltar un profundo suspiro, mirando una foto de Marinette en una pared "A pesar de que ella se haya ido, es como si ella todavía estuviera aquí, no puedo sacarla de mi mente," comento Sabine a lo que tanto Kagami como Luka miraron con símpatía y comprensión a la mujer asiatica, ellos etrañaban a Marinette, pero nada era comparado con lo que podía sentir a la madre que tenían en frente, siendo una mujer cariñosa y amorosa como podía ser.

"Sin duda así es," Kagami estuvo de acuerdo con la mujer "también me envió algunos mensajes esta mañana, por lo que sé que esta en casa de la señorita Selene, parece que se esta acomodándo muy bien por lo que puedo decir" la chica volteo la cabeza para dirigirse a Luka "¿Que hay de ti?" pregunto, era logico que si ella recibio mensajes de Marinette en la mañana, Luka también debio haber recibido mensajes.

Luka saco su télefono y lo desbloqueo para revisar los mensajes, "No recuerdo haber revisado mi télefono esta mañana, pero si ustedes dicen que envio mensajes ..." Y efectivamente, al revisar sus contactos encontró un mensaje de Marinette, el peli negro se permitió sonreír antes de contestarle a la azabache.

Marinette: Buenos días Luka

Luka: Hola Ma-Ma-Marinette, perdón por no contestar antes, no he revisado mi télefono esta mañana ¿como va todo por ayá?

Marinette:Esta bien Luka, aunque debo admitir que me parecio raro que no respondieras. Llegue esta mañana a la casa de Selene, la amiga de mi abuela, ella y su esposo son personas bastante amables, abuela me enseño algunas cosas sobre batallas pokémon, fue asombroso, les diré todos los detalles más tarde cuando llame.

Luka: Eso suena incréible, espero que te hayas divertido, todavía estoy trabajando en esa nueva canción, pero creo poder terminarla mañana.  
Marinette: Confió en que me la enviarás ¿supongo que debieron haber salido?

Luka:Si, en realidad estoy en la panadería con Kagami, esperaba saber algunas noticias tuyas de ellos, pero acabo de enterarme de los mensajes gracias a ellos  
Marinette: Oh, ya veo, mándales un saludo de mi parte.

Luka: Claro  
"Marinette dice hola, también dijo que quería hablar con nosotros más tarde" dijo el pelinegro haciendo sonréir tanto a Sabine como a Kagami.

"Dile que también le decimos hola y que estaremos esperando cuando llame" dijo azabache mientras tomaba un poco de su té, bastante contenta de recibir noticias pronto de su hija en este momento.

Luka: También dicen hola, esperan con ancias hasta que llames

Marinette: Por supuesto, ¿no habido un akuma hasta ahora? Me pone un poco nerviosa preguntar

Luka:No en realidad, HawkMoth no ha decidido aparecer por ahora, pero prefiero no tentar mi suerte.

Marinette:Ya veo, espero que todo vaya bien por ayá. Confió en que Chanceuse y Chat Noir lo solucionarán.

"¿Que dice ella?" pregunto Kagami cuando noto que Luka frunció el ceño por un momento en los mensajes, a lo que el pelinegro suspiro y guardo su télefono.

"Pregunta por los akumas, ella debe estar preocupada por nosotros al no estar aquí" respondio el peli negro agarrando su taza de té y bebiendo de este. Esperaba que la preocupación de Marinette por los akumas no fuera un impedimento en su viaje en Kalos.

Kagami asintió comprensivamente "Puedo entenderla, me costo acostumbrarme a los constantes ataques de HawkMoth y a los akumas, puedo decir que Marinette le costará a no preocuparse por eso en Kalos," comento la oji marrón, terminando su té y agarrando un croassant para luego darle un mordisco. HawkMoth dejo una marca en los ciudadanos de París con los akumas, nadie podría sentir alguna emoción negativa demasiado fuerte sin atraer una mariposa negra.

Sabine asintió con la cabeza, "Si, la verdad fue muy preocupante con lo que sucedió en el día de su... expulsión." dijo casi estremeciendose ante el recuerdo del ataque casi exitoso de HawkMoth, hubiera sido su primera akumatización, al igual que la primera de su propia hija. Le gustaría haberlo evitado, haber pedido pruebas o pedirle a Marinette que se explicara en lugar de escuchar solamente la versión de Lila. Tanto Kagami y Luka miraron a Sabine con preocupación cuando la vieron un poco tensa antes de que la mujer de descendencia China soltará un suspiro "Ayer hablamos con ella sobre transferirla a una nueva escuela o a otra clase por que no creíamos que sería seguro estar en la clase de Señorita Bustier por más tiempo ..." evito mencionar a Alya y a los antiguos compañeros, por que no quería culparlos ya que eran victimas de Lila, sin embargo, también tenían algo de culpa por no confiar en su hija o defenderla tanto como ella y Tom la tenían por no ver por su hija en ese momento "Estuvo de acuerdo con trasnferirse a la clase de la Señorita Mendeleiev y esta mañana Tom y yo la transferimos a su clase." Estaba un poco más tranquila, considerando mover a Marinette a la clase de Mendeleiev varias veces cuando era acosada por Chloe, pero la azabache se negaba a hacerlo por que no quería dejar a sus amigos solos. No podía culpar a su hija, pero ¿ahora? fue la mejor opción que tenían.

"Es bueno saberlo" murmuro Luka. Él sabía que la señorita Mendeleiev era una de las maestras más respetaba y cumplia con cada norma en clases, no creía que Marinette tuviera problema alguno si ella volviera a París.

"Tomó una buena descisión, señora Cheng" dijo Kagami un poco más tranquila, escucho de Adrien que la señorita Mendeleiev era una profesora que no se dejaba engañar por nadie, ni siquiera por Chloe ni mucho menos por Lila. Era bueno saber ahora que Marinette estaría en un ambiente seguro.

"Probablemente mi hermana y a Rose se pondrán algo tristes al saberlo, pero sé que será bastante bueno para Marinette." murmuro Luka con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba un poco preocupado por como se lo tomaría Juleka y Rose, por lo que se aseguraría de hablarlo con ella.

"Apartando eso ... ¿podría llamar a mi madre? quisiera que hablara con ella" pregunto Kagami cambiando habilmente de tema, sacando su télefono mientras lo desbloqueaba y buscaba el contacto de su madre "Y por cierto, si no es mucho pedir ¿podría buscar algunos articulos de los Pokémon? Me llamo un poco la atención algunas cosas que me comento por sus mensajes" eso hizo que Luka sintiera algo de curiosidad, quería saber que fue lo que había dicho Marinette a Kagami.

"Claro, no hay problema, los ire a buscar en un momento" Sabine se levanto para ir a la habitación de Marinette, donde había puesto los articulos de pokémon.  
"Se lo agradezco" Kagami levanto un poco la voz para que Sabine la escuchará antes de que Luka se dirigiera a ella.

"¿Que te dijo en los mensajes?" pregunto el oji azul alzando una ceja un tanto curioso mientras terminaba su té.

"Un dato curioso que me comento, resulta que los pokémon nacen de huevos" Respondio Kagami todavía tratando de entender como era posible que un pokémon como Eevee podría nacer de un huevo. No es como si el mundo no tuviera más sorpresas de las que había descubierto hasta ahora.

Luka parpadeo ante eso, procesando la información que acababa de recibir "¿En serio?" pregunto con confusión, ignorando que Tikki se reía en su bolsillo.


	10. Spark 6 - Lo que dejo la despedida p3

Tanto Kagami y Luka estuvieron hablando por un rato más hasta que Sabine entró con los articulos, dándole uno a Kagami y otro a Luka, la azabache por otro lado se encargo de darle su télefono a Sabine despues de llamar a su madre, "Le agradezco que tome sesiones de meditación con mi hija, pagaré en cada sesión por cada minuto que pierda en la panadería," dijo Tomoe con un tono serio. desde el otro lado de la llamada.

"No hace falta, Kagami ha cuidado y ayudado mucho a mi hija, yo soy la que se lo debe a ella" dijo Sabine, no quería tomar el dinero de la madre de Kagami, sentía que le debía esto a la chica por proteger y apoyar a Marinette cuando ella todavía no estaba enterado del daño que le causaba Lila y sus compañeros de clase.

"Aun así, insisto en pagar. El esfuerzo tiene que ser compensado en especial si solo usted y su esposo se estan ocupando de su negocio" insistio la mujer japonesa con un tono contundente, no creía que fuera fácil manejar un negocio entre dos, menos ahora si una de las personas no estará presentente, lo menos que podría hacer era pagar por la ayuda y esfuerzo de Sabine. Pero ahora que mencionaba ese tema en particular, Tomoe no desaprovecho el momento para hablar de eso "Otra cosa que quiero discutir tiene que ver con la persona que le ha estado causando daño a su hija, temo que Kagami pueda tener problemas con ella o con alguno de sus compañeros." Sabine frunció las cejas ante eso, sabía que si esa chica deliberadamente expulso a su hija entonces tendría sentido que tratara de lastimar a Kagami.

"Kagami puede entrar por la puerta trasera, nos aseguraremos que ninguno de ellos este cerca para entonces." respondio la azabache haciendo una nota mental por contarle esto a Tom en cuanto volviera a la panadería. Tal vez ella podría esperar afuera para vigilar la puerta trasera mientras su esposo vigilaría afuera de la tienda.

"Excelente, se lo agradezco, también hablaré con nuestro chofer para que este alerta de la situación" respondio Tomoe, no estab de más ser precavida, no quería que su hija fuera afectada de ninguna manera por las maquinaciones de esa chica y todavía tenía que hablar con Gabriel sobre eso, por que si permitía que esa chica estuviera en clase con su hijo haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, entonces tenía dudas de su juicio. "En caso de que haya problemas notifiqueme de inmediato" añadió la peli negra.

"Esta bien, no se preocupe, fue un gusto hablar con usted" respondio Sabine antes de colgar y caminar a la sala, donde encontró a Luka y Kagami leyendo los libros y árticulos que les había prestado, la mujer China sonrió un poco cuando vio que la amiga de su hija realmente enfocada en el libro e hizo que no quisiera interrumpirla, sin embargo, tenía que hablar con ella, "Kagami, tu madre y yo acabamos de hablar, de acuerdo con ella vendrás en las tarde martes, miercoles y viernes a meditar y sabados por la mañana," dijo Sabine devolviendole el télefono a la oji marrón.

"Muchas gracias señora Cheng" la azabache dejo el libro a un lado, levantandose y haciendo una inclinación agradecida.  
Sabine solamente le dio una sonrisa cálida a la chica frente a ella "Como le dije a tu madre, no es nada" respondio

"Entonces ¿tu madre establecio un horario para que medites?" pregunto Luka alzando una ceja, no era un misterio que Adrien pudiera tener este tipo de horario e incluso él tenía los horarios de ensayos para Kitty Section, aunque ver esto en Kagami solamente señalaba la vida estricta que la esgrimista tenía

"Si, para mi es normal tener este tipo de horario, aunque por lo general tengo un poco más de tiempo libre que Adrien aparte de algunos eventos relacionados con mi familia." explico la azabache, aunque en parte no quería admitir que todo era decisión de su madre en cuanto se trataba de las relaciones que tenía con sus amigos, especificamente Marinette, aunque ella podría decir que su madre estaba comprendiendo al menos que tipo de persona era Marinette y la situación que estaba viviendo.

Luka asintió comprensivamente, no había pedido que explicara pero al menos ya tenía una idea de como era la rutina diaria de la nativa de Japón, "Debe ser una vida dura" señalo a lo que Sabine estuvo de acuerdo con el peli negro.

Kagami asintió con la cabeza, "Lo es, pero al menos me alegra ya no estar tan sola como antes," admitió la oji marrón con un pequeño tinte en sus mejillas, todavía tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, sin embargo, para tanto Sabine y Luka la azabache se veía un tanto tímida, eso enterneció a la mujer china, tanto por la expresión de Kagami como por sus palabras, "... Y sobre eso... hemos pasado tiempo juntos con Marinette, me dio tiempo de conocerte mejor y quisiera que me dieras tu número de télefono" añadió la oji marrón mirando a los ojos del oji azul y extendiendo su télefono, estab tentanda en voltear la cabeza y desviar su mirada, al menos para aliviar el calor en su rostro, pero no, no iba a ceder.

Luka no pudo evitar sonreír contento por la petición de la esgrimista, por lo que tomo su télefono sin dudar "Por supuesto, si hubieras preguntado antes, lo tendrías desde hace mucho" dijo mientras agregaba su contacto al télefono de Kagami, noto que habían pocos contactos pero no habl acerca de esto, Marinette ya le había dicho que Kagami no tenía muchos amigos.

Kagami se sonrojo un poco, pero frunciendo las cejas con una expresión seria "Bueno, es díficil para mi hacerlo" admitio suavemente con un tono monotono, tratando de contener la amrgura y evitar que se deslizara por su lengua.

Luka se arrepintio un poco por eso "Lo siento" se disculpo el peli negro devolviendole el télefono. Por muy símpatico que tratara de ser, él no era bastante bueno con las palabras en ciertos momentos o con cierto tipo de gente, Kagami podría ser un ejemplo, considerando que la chica tenía poca experiencia con las amistades y la forma de actuar socialmente de las personas, esperaba que pudiera hacerla sentir cómoda.

"Esta bien," Kagami tómo su télefono antes de volver mirar a Luka "¿Supongo que eso nos hace amigos?" pregunto la oji marrón, a pesar de su seriedad estaba un tanto insegura por dentro.

"¿Tienes que preguntar?" Luka le dio una sonrisa divertida que tranquilizo a la azabache e hizo que sonriera, "¿Has considerado perdirle su número también a Marc o quieres que te lo dé?" pregunto el peli negro sacando su propio télefono como ofrecimiento.

Kagami lo considero antes de negar con la cabeza "Me gustaría pedirselo yo misma" respondio, conocía a Marc lo suficiente, el chico era creativo en la escritura y lo había visto leer buenos libros cuando pasaban tiempo acompañando a Marinette y Adrien. Probablemente su interración fuera algo torpe, pero haría lo posible para hacerse amiga del chico.

"Es bueno ver que se llevan bien," comento Sabine, recordandoles que la mujer asiatica todavía seguía allí, viendo expectante la escena "Aunque había creído que eran amigos desde antes" añadió la oji gris un poco confundida.

Kagami se dio la descensacia de parecer avergonzada "Nos conocimos antes pero no fuimos inmediatamente amigos por lo que podría decir, lo mismo se aplico con Marinette." explico, se arrepentia mucho de pensar que Marinette uso a Luka para poner celoso a Adrien.

Sabine se sorprendio al oír eso "¿En serio?" la azabache recordaba que Marinette le contó un poco sobre Kagami cuando llego a la escuela durantes las pruebas de esgrima, su hija estaba un poco decepcionada y triste en ese entonces por no poder entrar, probablemente sabiendo mejor no pasar tiempo con Adrien.  
"Fue un malentendido de mi parte, saque conclusiones de ella." respondio la azabache decepcionada de si misma, ella sabía que fueron sus celos por Marinette hablando por ella, pero al mismo tiempo no le gusto la idea de que alguien jugara con los sentimientos de las personas, tal como Lila hacia con la gente "Espero que pueda perdonarme eso" añadió con una reverencia de disculpa a lo que Sabine solamente negó con la cabeza.

"Oh, no te preocupes Kagami. Al menos arreglaron sus diferencias, es bueno saber que despues de eso te volviste buena amiga de mi hija" Sabine rechazo las disculpas, no creía que fuera necesario, además estaba más en Marinette perdonar ese error y estaba segura que lo hizo cuando ella se hizo amiga de Kagami.

"Realmente eres buena persona Kagami" comento Luka mirando a la azabache haciendo que el rostro de la oji marrón se volviera rojo. El guitarrista se pregunto si Adrien le creería si le contara de esto, aunque tenía dudas, apenas era amigo de Kagami en su termino, prefería no ponerse de su lado malo, incluso si se trataba de hacerle una broma y avergonzarla un poco.

Se oyó una bocina desde afuera del edificio, Kagami se sintió aliviada de eso "Es mi chofer, vino a buscarme" dijo la azabache tomando su bolso de una forma un poco apresurada. Luka supuso que era por que la azabache quería ocultar su rostro carmesí y sacarlo fuera de la vista.

"Claro, ¿quieres llevarte algunos croassants más?" Ofrecio Sabine, siempre podría buscar algunos, ya sea para Kagami o su familia, tal vez incluso su chofer.

"No gracias," respondio la nativa de japón poniendo su bolso sobre su hombro, ella hizo una reverencia a Sabine la cual educadamente le devolvio "Adios"

Luka se levanto también en ese momento, organizndo los libros en la mesa de café "Supongo que también debería irme, señora Cheng, gracias por todo" respondio el guitarrista tomando su mochila y guitarra, metiendo un pedazo de croassant en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Todavía tenía galletas para Tikki, pero no se estaba de más que la kwami disfrutara de un bocado.

Sabine solamente le dio una sonrisa al joven de ojos azules "¡No fue nada, cariño! ¡Cuidense, vuelvan pronto!" exclamo la mujer mientras Luka salia de la habitación.

++++++

"Me siento orgullosa de que me contarás esto, Chloe," Caline estaba aliviada y más agradecida de que Chloe haya decidido hablarle todo respecto a como fue Sabrina akumatizada en Miraculer, de como originalmente fue la rubia el blanco de HawkMoth, eso sin duda no se lo perdonaría, el que quisiera usar a su estudiante para traicionar a los héroes "HawkMoth ha ido muy bajo al pensar en atacarte, pero recuerdarlo, nunca caigas ante él, no importa que te ofrezca, el solo querra utilizarte para que hagas cosas malas por él" Caline tomo una de las manos de Chloe entre las suyas, hablando con tranquilidad y firmeza mientras miraba a los ojos azules de la rubia, queriendo que ella viera que hablaba en serio y que comprendiera que estaba ahí para ella, "Eres una buena persona, independientemente de que crean los demás de ti, Chloe," le dio una sonrisa cálida a la heredera Bourgeois haciendo que ella le diera una sonrisa pequeña

"Gracias, señora Bustier, usted es la mejor" dijo la rubia abrazando a la mujer de cabello rojo. Se sentía bien haber hablado de eso, no dudaba de que si hubiera sido uno de sus compañeros probablemente la atacarían - y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no lo hubiera soportado.

Caline se separo de su estudiante, pero aun la sujeto de las manos "No es nada, Chloe, me alegra de que me hubieras dado la oportunidad de ayudarte." la mujer perdió su sonrisa entonces, volviendose más seria, Chloe debía admitir que era muy extraño ver a su maestra normalmente alegre ser tan seria, eso solamente señalaba que hablaba muy en serio sobre los cambios en clase "Ahora, tendrás que tener un poco de cuidado, LadyBug tenía razón en algo, HawkMoth planea usar a tus seres queridos en tu contra con tal de salirse con la suya" señalo la oji verde a lo que Chloe asintió lentamente, apartando la mirada.

"Me arrepiento de haber revelado mi identidad" murmuro la rubia, aunque de no haber sido así ¿LadyBug todavía le hubiera confiado el miraculous? eso le hizo sentirse mal, pero el hecho de que ella le hubiera dado una oportunidad le hizo sentir bastante bien.

Caline solo negó con su cabeza "No eres perfecta, Chloe, ni tu, ni tu madre," Chloe quiso protestar ante eso, pero la profesora la silencio, poniendo un dedo frente a su boca y dándose tiempo para continuar, "Ni mucho menos yo, cometí muchos errores, debi haber hablado contigo hace mucho tiempo para evitar cualquier tipo de daño y problema en que pudieras meterte" Choe sintió como algo se removia en su pecho cuando noto la mirada de dolor y arrepentimiento en los ojos de su maestra, ella bajo la cabeza, sabía que su maestra y el director Damocles estaban haciendo su trabajo desde el principio, pero no le gusto mucho a idea de verse afectada por los problemas que ella misma causaba y no le importo mucho al principio despues de que su maestra fuera akumatizada en su propio cumpleaños, eso solo demostro que le importaba mucho a la mujer ante ella y viceversa.

"Yo..." ella trago en seco, sintiendose un poco culpable también "También, siento haberla amenazado con mi padre" se disculpo la oji azul mirando hacia arriba brevemente a los ojos de la mujer de cabellos rojos.

Caline no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar nuevamente a su estudiante, siendo correspondida por esto "Me alegra oirte decir eso," comento antes de separarse de Chloe nuevamente, "¿Quieres ir a comer algo? conozco un café bueno por aquí" invito la oji verde, no le molestaba pasar más tiempo con una de sus estudiantes si la ayudaba.  
Chloe solamente se encogio de hombros, tratando de lucir como si no le importara, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que decia todo lo contrario "No tomo café, pero por que ¿no?" ambas tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron del salón.

+++++  
Juleka actualmente se encontraba en casa de Rose, la chica tenía la cabeza recostada en la cama de la rubia mientras estaba sentada en el suelo, sentía las caricias constantes en su cabello por parte de su amiga, había terminado de desahogarse con la chica más pequeña, se sentía mucho mejor con haber soltado todo, su tristeza, su angustia y su culpa.

Por lo general, Luka y Rose serían una de las dos primeras personas en las que confiaría para hablarles de algo importante. Sin embargo, dado que el problem estaba relacionado con Luka, no dudo en ir con Rose ni por un segundo.

La peli negra solto un suave suspiro por las caricias de la oji azul antes de oír el timbre de su télefono, ella de mala gana se reincorporo, alejandose del agradable contacto de Rose y lo agarro de la mesa de noche, desbloqueandolo y revisandolo. Noto un mensaje de Luka y no dudo en contestar.

Luka: Hola Jules estoy en casa ¿donde estás?

Juleka: Estoy en casa de Rose

Luka: Por que no me sorprende.

Juleka pudo leer el claro sarcasmo en el mensaje de su hermano, lo imagino dándole una sonrisa astuta haciendo que se sonrojara un poco. Luka sabía de su enamoramiento por Rose, por lo que haría todo lo posible para apoyarse - y para avergonzarla. Sin embargo, aparto esos pensamientos al leer nuevamente el primer mensaje. Lo que dio a entender que no estaba en casa desde antes.

Juleka: ¿Donde estabas, Luka?

Luka: Estaba en la casa de Marinette, quería ver si sus padres recibieron noticias de ella, ya esta en casa de la amiga de su abuela y llamara más tarde.

Juleka: Es bueno saberlo, agrege su nuevo número a mi lista de contactos despues del almuerzo.

Luka: Bien. Jules, hay otra cosa que debo decirte, los padres de Marinette trasladaron esta mañana a Marinette a la clase de la Maestra Mendeleiev.

Luka:No te preocupes, no tienen nada en contra tuya o de Rose, simplemente creyeron que sería mejor mantenerla alejada de los problemas por un tiempo cuando volviera por seguridad.

Juleka fruncio el ceño al leer el último mensaje, tragando saliva. Sintiendo una pulsada de culpa de nuevo, sin embargo, hizo lo posible para despejar esso pensamientos. Recordando que Marinette y sus padres la perdonaron, que no tenían nada en contra de ella 'eso no significaba que no sienta en algo en contra de mi misma' pensó la peli negra un tanto angustiada antes de responder el mensaje.

Juleka: Entiendo, gracias por decirme Luka, te vere en casa

"¿Quien es, Juleka?" pregunto Rose con curiosidad a lo que Juleka volvio a colocar el télefono, desviando la mirada, incapaz de mirar a su amiga.  
"Es Luka, paso por la panadería y dijo que los padres de Marinette la trasladaron a la clase de la señorita Mendeleiev," respondio la oji naranja, desconcertando a la oji azul por la noticia

"¿Que?" pregunto la rubia bastante confundida. La idea de que Marinette ya no estudiaría con ellas le cayo como un balde de agua fría a la pequeña rubia, incluso cuando la azabache no estaría en París, significaba que ya no estaría con ellas en el mismo salon cuando volviera.

A Juleka no le gusto verla así, pero sabía como se sentía, despues de cuatro años de estudiar juntos, que Marinette ya no estudiara con ellas serí un golpe duro, no quería detenerse a pensar como se sentirían los demás, sobre todo por Alya, ya tenía suficiente con el cambio de actitud que había tomado cuandos se trataba de Marinette.

Alya había cambiado mucho con Lila, la defendería a toda costa y dejaría a Marinette bajo su sombra. Era... era hipocrita de su parte, por mucho que fuera algo duro de admitir para ella, eso le hizo pensar que consideraría en algún momento dejar de salir con ella y Lila, despues de todo, la italiana solamente buscaba hacer quedar mal a Marinette de una forma a otra y entre más lo pensaba, más podria decir que le gustaba hacerlo y oír las cosas malas de la azabache de los demás, el que Alya no lo viera y defendiera a capa y espada a Lila sin pensar como se sentían sus demás amigos dejaba mucho que desear de ella, pero era lo que Lila quería de ella, quería usarla como un escudo como las demás en caso de que alguno de ellos empezara a sospechar.

Eso hizo que Juleka se sintiera enferma, rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos a favor de contestarle a Rose, ella no ganaría nada al saber eso "Estaban muy preocupados por lo que sucedio en clase," era logico como se sentirían, probablemente su madre haría lo mismo, incluso si ella se negaría de cambiar de clase para estar Rose, su madre de alguna manera se las arreglaría para que ambas estuvieran juntas y ella sabía de ante mano que la única razón por la que Marinette tampoco cambio de clase cuando Chloe la estaba acosando era por que tampoco quería dejarlos a ellos a su merced.

Rose bajo momentaneamente la vista, sin decir nada "Oh, ya veo." fue un murmuyo de su parte, uno que Juleka apenas pudo escuchar, no le gustaba verla así, ella sabía mejor que nadie que de entre todos, Rose fue la que más pensó en el bienestar Marinette sin salirse del plan de Alya, ya que quería que todos fueran felices. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír el timbre de télefono de Rose, que para ninguna sorpresa suya, resulto ser un timbre de maullido de gato.  
La rubia tomo su télefono de su mesita de noche y lo reviso, sonriendo nuevamente "¡Mira, Juleka! ¡Ali acaba de contestar!" exclamo felizmente mientras alzaba su télefono para mostrar la notificación del contacto de Ali.

Juleka se enderezo inmediatamente, sabía que esto podría resultar mal, pero ella tenía que asegurarse de verificar las palabras de Marinette y hacer su mayor esfuerzo para hacer sentir mejor a Rose.

"¿Que dice él?" pregunto la oji naranja en voz baja, en un tono bajo mientras luchaba para ocultar la ansiedad de su voz.

La oji azul leyó el mensaje en voz alta: "Buenos días Rose, lamento no contestar antes, también lamento desilusionarte y decirte que no conozco a tal persona, eres la única amiga de mi edad que tengo, además, nadie que no sea de la familia real puede quedarse en el Palacio," la rubia parpadeo con desconcierto, apresurandose para leer de nuevo el mensaje, repasando cuidadosamente cada palabra, "Uh ¿que?" murmuro con confusión la oji azul antes de voltearse para mirar a Juleka "¿crees que sea un error?"

Juleka quería decirle que no, pero no encontro el valor para hacerlo, en su lugar penso en su siguiente respuesta "No lo sé, deberías enviarle otro mensaje" sugirio, Rose asintió y rápidamente escribio otro mensaje.

Rose:Pero ella dijo que se ha quedado en Achu por dos meses y que te ha ayudado en obras de caridad contra la contaminación ambiental

Ali: No, lo siento, Rose, no la conozco y solamente trabajo en obras de caridad para niños.

Ali:Creo que esta persona te ha mentido Rose, espero que estes bien y tengas cuidado con ella. No aprecio que le mientan a mis amigos.

Juleka leyo los mensajes dejados por el Principe Ali antes de mirar con preocupación a la expresión de su mejor amiga, la alegría habitual siendo remplazada y opacada por la confusión y el desconcierto "Lo siento Rose," fue un susurro apenas audible que salio de los labios de Juleka, pero fue escuchado por Rose, quien salio de su estupor.

"¿Por que Lila mentiría?" fue la pregunta de la oji azul y Juleka realmente quería encontrar una respuesta para responderla, tantos años de ser una persona silenciosa le ha dado el don a Juleka de poder leer personas, con algunas excepciones y en definitiva, ese era el caso de Lila.

La italiana era una persona que era incapaz de leer y cuya personalidad le era imposible de identificar. Incluso la personalidad de Chloe era más fácil de identificar, siendo orgullosa, arrogante y en pocas palabras, una diva con momentos extraños de amabilidad. ¿Lila? Juleka solamente podía describir la personalidad con una palabra para la personalidad de Lila, y esa era: oscura.

No era una descripción extensa, pero otra forma en la que podría definir a Lila era que ella era poco sincera, sin embargo, no era la respuesta más adecuada para Rose. Ella era muy inocente, ella no lo entendería

"No lo sé..." respondio a cambio, desviando la mirada al suelo antes de que sus ojos vagaran a una foto donde estaban ella, Rose y Marinette junto a las demás chicas, fue una foto que tomaron en una noche de chicas por cortesía de Rose, para celebrar que su maldición fotografica se haya roto "... Marinette ..." susurro Juleka inconscientemente con nostalgia. Fueron buenos tiempos antes de que Lila apareciera, pensar que una persona podría brillar tanto y traer gran felicidad sin que nadie se diera cuenta 'no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes...' pensó la peli negra con culpa, no habían perdido a Marinette, pero lamentaba su ausencia a pesar de los pocos días que tenía fuera de París.

No se dio cuenta de que Rose la oyó, ella dirigio su mirada a la foto que Juleka estaba mirando y solto un jadeo "¡Marinette tuvo razon todo este tiempo!" exclamo la rubia sacando a Juleka de sus pensamientos, la que rápidamente se dio le vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a la pequeña rubia soltar sollozos lastimeros mientras pequeñas lágrimas aparecian en las esquinas de sus ojos "¡Fuimos tan malas con ella!"

"No fuimos malas, Rose ..." protesto Juleka debilmente pero la culpa la estaba carcomiendo por dentro al saber que Rose tenía razón.

La rubia solo nego con la cabeza, siguiendo sollozando "Pero ¡la lástimamos a ella y a Adrien, los dejamos solos!" señalo la oji azul, sintiendose más culpable por que no solo fue como trataron a Marinette, si no también a Adrien "Y Alya dijo cosas horribles de ambos," ella se estremecio al recordar las palabras de la morena el día de ayer, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, trayendolas a su pecho "no me gusto esto desde un principio, creí que todo volvería a ser como antes si actuaba así" se lamento Rose en voz baja, cerrando los ojos.

Juleka sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al ver a Rose así, "Lo sé, Rose, lo sé," arrullo en voz baja, levantandose y sentandose en la camá junto a su mejor amiga, frotando en circulos la espalda de Rose "También me siento mal por todo esto, me pelee con Luka cuando el solamente trataba de ayudarme como siempre lo hizo," se lamento la peli negra, mirandola por el rabillo del ojo y haciendo que ella la mirara brevemente, con cuidado pero contamente, Juleka rodeo a la rubia con sus brazos, teniendo miedo de que la rubia pudiera romperse en el minimo toque, y la atrajo hacia ella.

Rose enterro su rostro en el hombro de Juleka, todavía llorando, sin embargo, un poco más tranquila, Juleka espero unos segundos y tarareo una suave melodía para ayudar a calmar a la rubia, las experiencias que aprendio de Luka para ayudar a calmarla funcionaban.

La melodía fue apagandose poco a poco, hasta que se detuvo por completo "¿Rose?" llamo la oji naranja para asegurarse de que su amiga estaba despierta, cuando la aludida levanto la cabeza, ella continuo "Sabes... lo importante es que Marinette y Adrien nos perdonaron, a pesar de que no sabíamos todavía que Lila estaba mintiendo ... ellos nos perdonaron" Juleka hizo lo mejor posible para hablar, no sabía por que su hermano decia que no era bueno con las palabras, él siempre sabía que decir, mucho mejor que ella, pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo con Rose, su amiga lo necesitaba.

"Aun así me siento muy mal, Juleka," murmuro la rubia en voz baja, olisquiando, un poco más tranquila que antes, pero sin duda todavía sintiendose triste "Fuimos horribles con ellos, la dejamos en todo; dejamos de invitarlos a salir, dejamos de invitar a Marinette a nuestras pijamadas y dejamos de invitarlos a los ensayos, si no fuera por Luka, no hubieran venido, los abandonamos" señalo un poco dura. Era inusual para ella ser negativa, pero que Lila mintiera de Marinette de esa forma, que ella y sus amigos la hayan dejado a un lado por eso, era un golpe muy duro que asimilar.

"Rose, tu quisiste ayudarla, a ninguna de las dos no nos gusto el plan de Alya desde el principio y por eso trataste de hacer lo mejor posible por Marinette" Juleka murmuro con suavidad, apartando los mechones rubios de Rose y apreciando el rostro de su amiga, era tan linda, esperaba que algún día tuviera el valor para decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Ambas quedaron en silencio por un momento y Rose se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de la chica más alta, sin embargo, no fue hasta que Juleka se movio que se dio cuenta de eso "¿Rose? Tengo que llamar a Luka, voy a quedarme, ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua mientras lo llamo?" pregunto Juleka con suavidad a la rubia, normalmente algo así alegraría a Rose y en realidad, le alivio que no fuera así, no quería apartarse de los brazos de la chica más alta, no en este momento, pero de todas formas asintió, le dolia la garganta de tanto llorar.

"Si, por favor," respondio la rubia con voz ronca, de mala gana separandose de Juleka y levantandose. La peli negra salio de la habitación, Rose alzo su télefono y miro los mensajes del Principe Alí nuevamente. Sus labios temblaron, lágrimas amenazando con volver a salir nuevamente "¿Por que Lila haría esto?"

+++++

El ventanal de la habitación oscura se abrio, una sonrisa se abrio paso por el rostro de HawkMoth ante las emociones negativas que sentía "Una pobre niña a descubierto la crueldad de los engaños" murmuro mientras una mariposa se posaba en su palma, cubrio a la pequeña criatura con su otra mano, envolviendo su poder alrededor de esta, el akuma agito sus alas y se aleteo por los aires "¡vuela mi pequeño akuma y oscurece su corazón!"

+++++

Rose abrio la llave del lavamanos, se hecho agua a la cara para lavarla y ocultar cualquier rastro de lágrimas de su rostro. No le gustaba sentirse amarga, triste o angustiada, pero al menos consideraba que llorar era una buena manera de dejar salir lo que sentía, o al menos fue hasta que HawkMoth llego.

Nada era como antes de que hizo su primera aparición, pensó que todo sería mejor con Lila, que ella dije que era la mejor amiga de LadyBug y la forma en que aseguraba que todo saliera bien le hizo sentir mejor, más con los nuevos héroes, pero... no fue así, mintio sobre Ali, mintio sobre Marinette y la hizo parecer una horrible persona, entonces ella... pudo mentir también de todo lo demás.

No le gustaba pensar nada malo de nadie, pero era horrible lo que había hecho Lila, tan horrible como las cosas que hacia Chloe. Le gustaría pensar que era un error de Lila, pero pensó en la advertencia de Ali y las cosas que le hicieron a Marinette por sus mentiras, fue solamente horrible.

La rubia cerro la llave del lavamanos y camino devuelta a su habitación, deteniendose al ver un pequeño moño que le llamo la atención, fue un regalo de Marinette hace dos años, en ese entonces, el cabello le llegaba hasta la nuca y Marinette le había dado ese moño durante su cumpleaños. Ella sonrió temblorososamente mientras lo agarraba y se lo ponía. No notó la mariposa de alas negras que se colo a tráves de su ventana hasta que se poso en el moño.

"PixiePop, lo que creeías no era lo que realmente pensabas, deseas poder arreglarlo, te consedere el poder de hacerlo, a cambio me deberás traer los miraculous de Chanceuse y Chat Noir como recompensa," La voz de HawkMoth resono en la cabeza de la rubia, la cual solo sonrió torcidamente.

"Si, HawkMoth" el miasma oscuro empezo a expandirse por el cuerpo de la rubia cubriendola por completo.

+++++

"Juleka ¿Sucede algo?" pregunto Luka extrañado, no hace mucho su hermana le envio algunos mensajes a Juleka, se pregunto si se había perdido de algo mientras su hermana estaba en casa de su amiga.

Juleka jugo con un mechon de su cabello "Bueno, Luka, yo ... le pedí a Rose esta mañana que le preguntará al Principe Alí si conocía a Lila." respondio la peli negra para sorpresa y desconcierto del mayor.

"Espera ¿que?" el de mechones azules no esperaba eso, una parte de él estaba alegre y aliviada por la noticia, sin embargo, otra parte estaba preocupada por como reacciono Rose.

"Lo siento por no decirte antes o preguntarte, ni siquiera sé si debería estar hablando de esto por telefono, pero creí que sería mejor que descubiera por mi misma que Lila estaba mitiendo, yo... " Juleka cerro los ojos, sintiendo que sus ojos picaban al borde de las lágrimas, no quería llorar también "no me sentí bien, ignoré todo lo que dijiste cuando solamente querías protegerme como siempre, realmente lo siento" se disculpo la peli negra con culpa a lo que Luka se sintió conmovido mientras Tikki se movio en su bolsillo, alegre y aliviada por las acciones de Juleka.

"Esta bien, Jules, esta bien, me alegro de que hayas decidido hacerlo," respondio el peli negro mayor con calma antes de volver al tema "ahora dime que pasa"

Juleka miro hacia atrás en la habitación de Rose, la rubia tardaba un poco en salir, pero asumio que se estaría lavando la cara "Verás, el Principe Alí acaba de contestar los mensajes de Rose ... ella no se lo tomo bien, sé que te dije que te vería en casa pero me quedaré con ella esta noche, no quiero dejarla sola" explico la peli negra suavemente, no creía que hubiera problemas con los padres de Rose, ambos sabían que ellas a veces hacian pijamadas de improvisto.

"Esta bien, Jules. Te traeré un cambio de ropa y le dire a mamá." respondio el oji azul, se pregunto por un momento si debía preocuparse por un posible akuma, era mejor ser precavido, en especial si el primer akuma al que debía enfrentar era alguien cercano a su familia.

"Gracias, ire a ver a Rose ahora, no quiero dejarla sola" respondio Juleka y antes de que Luka pudiera responder, se oyó una voz detrás de Juleka.

"Oh, Juleka, me alegro de que realmente te preocuparas por mi~" musito una voz risueña, un escalofrío se abrio paso por la espalda de Juleka, sabía que esa voz era de Rose, pero de alguna manera se escuchaba... diferente. Temerosamente miro por su hombro, sus ojos se abrieron con horror ante lo que vio.

"¿¡R-Rose!?" pregunto con un temblor en su voz. Sintiendo como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

La akuma frente a ella solo sonrió, sus labios de un color rosa brillante, su piel era de color rosa pálido, usaba un vestido rosa con blanco con un cinturon con bolitas rosas, una licra blanca y zapatillas rosas, sus ojos eran de color rojo y eran cubiertos por una mascar blanca con rosa, por último su cabello llegaba hasta la nuca, ahora de color rosa y adornado por un moño rosa y blanco que era familiar para la peli negra "¡Ya no soy Rose, soy PixiePop, Juleka!"

Del otro de la línea, Luka no pudo evitar preocuparse, activo el altavoz para poder escuchar lo que pasaba, Tikki salio del bolsillo de su bolsillo con una mirada anciosa en su rostro mientras escuchaban las palabras que se intercambiaban hasta la última.

"¿Juleka, sigues ahí?" pregunto el peli negro tentativamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía con rápidez "¡Juleka si puedes contestame!" fue recibido por el silencio, rápidamente dirigio su mirada a Tikki "No hay tiempo que perder" murmuro a lo que la kwami solamente asintió "¡Tikki! ¡Motas!"

+++++

"¿Que vas a hacer?" pregunto Juleka mirando muy preocupada a la akuma. Lamentandose de por haberla dejado sola.

PixiePop a cambio inclino la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreir "¿A ti Juleka? Nada, nunca me atrevería a lástimarte, no despues de todo lo que has hecho por mi" la akuma tomo la mano de la peli negra hacinedo que las mejillasde la oji naranja se volvieran de color rojo, sin embargo, no perdio en como la sonrisa de la akuma se volvio un ceño fruncido "Pero en cuanto a Alya y a los demás, tengo que hacer que vean sus errores" añadió para inquietud de Juleka.

"Rose no..." A Juleka no le gustaba nada de esto, no quería que Rose hiciera algo que más tarde lamentaría.

"Es PixiePop." corrio la akuma, soltando la mano de la pelinegra antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a una ventana "Y lo siento Juleka, pero ¡ellos necesitan ver que horribles fueron con Marinette y con Adrien!" declaro PixiePop antes de saltar a las afueras, dejando a una Juleka aturdida.

+++++

"Creí que ibas a salir con tus amigas hoy," comento Alim mientras caminaba con su hija y su hijo mayor a un café que la familia frecuentaba una vez a la semana. Jalil estaba metido en un libro sobre la mitología griega, así que no estaba prestando mucha atención a la conversación.

Alix solamente asintió con la cabeza, su gorra en la mochila "Si, pero cambie de opinión, se ha vuelto molesto en clases en las últimas semanas" respondio con un resoplido la oji azul cuando pensó en el día de ayer y hoy en la mañana.

El hombre de cabello marrón rojizo alzo una ceja, "¿Chloe de nuevo?" no era un misterio para nadie que la hija del alcalde molestara a su hija, considero trasladarla de clases cuando la rubia hizo que castigaran a todos en la escuela menos ella, lo que era muy indignda, sin embargo, Alix insisitio en que podía cuidarse sola, pero estaría atento en caso de que hubiera otro incidente con Chloe.

"No y es bueno que no" murmuro la oji azul antes de mirar a su padre "Recuerdas a Lila ¿verdad?" pregunto la peli rosa, había hablado un poco con su padre sobre ella cuando vino a la escuela por primera vez.

"¿La que dijo que tenía un tio que era dueño de un museo en Italia?" pregunto Alim, recordaba haber visto a la chica un par de ocaciones con su hija.

"Si, al principio era genial, ella conoce a personas famosas e hizo cosas grandiosas, pero ahora se esta volviendo molesto." Alix bufo a lo que Alim alzo una ceja, recordaba lo emocionada que estaba su hija con su amiga, pero ahora era un poco extraño verla así "Hoy Nathaniel le dio un comic y no paraba de hablar de eso, admito que si hicieran un comic sobre mi hablaría de eso pero ya es demasiado de ella que se lo enseñe a otros grupos" explico frustrada, parecia que todo el día a donde fuera que fuer oíria la voz de Lila en el colegio, no creía que pararía ahí.

"Suena como si quisiera llamar la atención" comento Jalil cuando capto esa parte de Alix, Alim tenía una opinión muy parecida.

"Que curioso que hayas decidido prestar atención" se burlo la menor, solo para ser ignorada nuevamente por el mayor que estaba murmurando algunas cosas sobre el libro y algunas notas, lo que hizo que rodara los ojos pero se encogio de hombros, no iba a negar que pensó en algo parecido antes "Bueno, al menos no es tan mala como Chloe" añadio la oji azul con un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Disculpa?" chillo una voz muy familiar con indignación, algo que hizo que la peli rosa casi gruñera.

'Habla del diablo y el aparecera.' pensó con disguto la peli rosa cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontro con la heredera Bourgeois, aunque fue extraño verla acompañada por la señorita Bustier "¿Que haces aqui, Chloe?" pregunto Alix cruzando los brazos, no le importo ocultar el disgusto de su expresión o de su voz.

La oji azul solamente resoplo a cambio "Podría preguntarte lo mismo, la mayor parte del tiempo pasas en la calle pero lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre no me importa" respondio la rubia revisandose la manicura. Necesitaba un retoque, o tal vez incluso aprovechar mañana en el salon de belleza para hacerse esa nueva manicura de LadyBug.

Caline decidio intervenir antes de que sus alumnas empezaran una discusión, "Ahora chicas, es mejor no empezar a discutir ahora," la mujer miro entre las dos, notando como ambas se apartaban antes de dirigirse a Alix "Y en cuanto tu pregunta, Alix, invite a Chloe a comer aquí," respondio la peli roja, no creía que fuera raro para sus estudiantes que ella a veces invitara a Chloe a comer con ella, pero desde que empezo a comer con Adrien, Marc y Luka no creía que necesitaba acercarse.

"Si, además ¿me comparas con Rossi?" la heredera Bourgeois soltó una carcajada antes de dirigirse a la peli rosa "Por favor, si supieras como es realmente ella vendrías arrastrandote hacia Dupain-Cheng y a Adrichoo implorandoles perdon," eso extraño tanto a Alim como a Jalil, quien levanto su vista de su libro por primera vez en el día para compartir una mirada extrañada con su padre.

¿Había pasado algo en la clase de Alix que no supieran? Para ser sincero, el padre de Alix hubiera esperado que Alix tuviera problemas con cualquiera, Kim y Chloe siendo de las primeras opciones, pero ¿Marinette y Adrien? Nunca se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

"¿Y que sabrías de eso? Hablas como si no hubieras causado ningun problemas en cuatro años" señalo Alix fulminando con la mirada a la rubia. Chloe no podría lavarse las manos fácilmente, en especial considerando que la rubia molestaba a Marinette más que nadie en Francoise Dupont.

"Chloe"

"Alix"

Tanto Caline como Alim llamaron en advertencia a las adolecentes, tratando de detener cualquier pelea que se avecinaba. Miraron a su alrededor en busca de cualquier mariposa negra para poder detenerla.

"Incluso yo no me rebajo tanto a la altura de Rossi, lo cual sería rídiculo, absolutamente rídiculo" fue la burla de Chloe, la cual se agito el cabello. Antes humillaria a Marinette en todo momento, pero nunca haría quedarla mal hasta el punto de poner a sus amigos en su contra, lo peor de todo es que también se lo estaba haciendo a Adrien. Eso no se lo perdonaría, ni a ella ni mucho menos a sus tontos compañeros de clase.

"Muy bien, basta, no queremos causar problemas aquí" Caline se interpuso entre sus estudiantes antes de mirar a la heredera Bourgeois "Chloe, vamos," la mujer le indico a la rubia que entrara, esta asintió, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Alix antes de pasarla.

"En realidad, Chloe tiene razón respecto a Lila." comento una voz haciendo que todos se detuvieran.

Alix gimio cuando escucho eso, "Rose, de todas las personas, tu-" la peli rosa se detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta, pálideciendo en seguida cuando encontro a una akuma en lugar de su amiga.

"¡Soy PixiePop!" Se presento la akuma mientras se acercaba, "¡Y sí, lo creo, por que Lila es una persona horrible!" PixiePop tomo una de las esfera de color rosa antes de lanzarla hacia la peli rosa.

"Alix!" Bustier rápidamente empujo a la peli rosa, apenas la esfera de brillo la toco, su cuerpo brillo y desaparecio en una nube de brillo, Chloe jadeo y rápidamente se apresuro para tomar la pequeña esfera que cayo al suelo, notando que su maestra estaba dentro de ella para su horror y el de todos los transeuntes que pasaban por ahí.

"¡Corre Alix!" exclamo el padre de Alix cuando vio esto a lo que la peli rosa se apresuro a patinar por las calles, detestaba huir pero dudaba que pudiera hacer algo en contra de la akuma en este momento. Alim inmediatamente le bloqueo el paso a PixiePop antes de que puviera ir detrás de su hija "No dejaré que te acerques a mi hija"

"¡No vas a detenerme! ¡Alix debe saber que tan horrible ha sido con Marinette y Adrien!" Antes de que el hombre de cabello marrón rojizo tuviera alguna oportunidad para preguntar a que se refería, la peli rosa arrojo dos esfera de color blanco, la cual exploto y dejo estatuas de brillo de tanto Jalil como el padre de Alix. Con esto, la akuma salto por los aires en persecusión de la peli rosa.

+++++

Alix se encontraba patinando rápidamente por las calles. Demasiado confundida por la situación como para pensar por claridad ¿por que Rose dijo que Lila realmente es horrible? No podía dar una mala respuesta acerca de la rubia, era la persona más amable y gentil de todo su grupo y el que fuera akumatizada decia que había más de lo que podía averiguar en la habitación, por otro lado ¿que rayos fue la causa para que se akumatizara? Definitivamente no fue Chloe, estaba con la maestra.

La peli rosa se detuvo abruptamente cuando una esfera de brillo le fue lanzada delante de ella y exploto sin más en una explosión brillante. "¡Ahí estas!" Alix se dio la vuelta para ver a PixiePop, quien tenía en sus manos una esfera de color rosa.

PixiePop lanzo la esfera, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Alix, un yoyo familiar se enrollo en la cadera de la peli rosa antes de que tirara de ella, siendo atrapada por unos brazos fuertes.

Alix parpadeo un poco mareada y miro hacia arriba para ver a su salvador, casi espero ver a LadyBug, pero su vista recibio a Chanceuse en su lugar. Cierto, LadyBug ya no estaba...

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto el peli negro bajando a Alix al suelo.

"Ah, si," respondio la oji azul sintiendose un poco fuera de lugar con el nuevo héroe, mentiria si dijera que no sería extraño ya no tener a LadyBug.

"¡No hace falta que estes aquí, Chanceuse! ¡Alix debe saber sobre las horribles mentiras de Lila y ver que les ha hecho mucho daño a Marinette y a Adrien!" Exclamo la akuma mientras tomaba una esfer blanca y una rosa de su cinturon. Incluso si tenía que arrastrar a Alix y a sus compañeros de clase, iba a cumplir con su objetivo, "¡Solamente quiero ayudarlos a todos!" añadió.

"Por mucho que quieras ayudar a tus amigos, no creo que sea lo correcto obligarlos a aceptar esa ayuda" Chanceuse trato de razonar con la akuma mientras giraba su yoyo, pero sabía que no sería fácil.

La marca de la mariposa aparecio en el rostro de PixiePop "Aprovecha que Chanceuse esta solo y toma su miraculous," hablo HawkMoth, una sonrisa siniestra y confiada marcaba sus labios "¡no tiene experiencia alguna y sin Chat Noir será imposible vencerte!" Añadió. Dudaba que el nuevo 'héroe' tuviera tiempo o experiencia suficiente como para prácticar.

"Realmente no lo entiendes ¿¡verdad!? No quería hacerlo, pero supongo que tendré que quitarte de mi camino" Declaro la akuma lanzando una esfera, que Chanceuse bloqueo girando su yo-yo mientras tomaba a Alix, haciendo lo posible para estar lejos de la akuma antes de soltar a Alix.

"Vete y escondete" Dijo el oji azul a lo que la peli rosa asintió antes irse patinando.  
+++++

"Entonces ¿como le va a tu amiga?" pregunto Wayhem una vez que Adrien termino sus clases de chino, acordaron ir a dar una vuelta a parque para conversar un poco.

"¿Te refieres a Marinette? Esta bien, en la mañana me envio un mensaje," respondio el rubio poniendo sus manos en su bolsillo. La verdad esperaba que Wayhem pudiera conocer un poco más a Marinette, pero sabía que no se podría en este momento.

"¡Le hubiera traido un regalo, ella era muy agradable!" comento Wayhem con entusiasmo, Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír, así siempre fue Marinette y de hecho no era la punta del iceberg sobre ella, tal vez en algún momento ella podría presentarle a Wayhem adecuadamente y hacer que se conocieran mejor.

"A Marinette no le importo eso, Wayhem, lo que le importo más fue el gesto que significo esa fiesta para ella" señalo el rubio con una sonrisa, sin embrgo, recordo en es emomento en su fiesta de cumpleaños, que tan feliz era ella en ese momento junto a todos los demás solamente para que esa felicidad se arruinara cuando regreso Lila ¿en que penso cuando le dio ese horrible consejo?

"Pero ¿no dijiste que tu amiga se sentía triste?" pregunto Wayhem en modo de protesta antes de agitar sus brazos cuando Adrien asintió con la cabeza "Es por eso que lo digo, ¡creo que un regalo debio haber sido un lindo detalle para ella! Se hubiera llevado algo tuyo incluso estando fuera de París" explico a lo que Adrien parpadeo

"Si, ahora que lo dices, hubiera sido un buen detalle" murmuro en voz baja el oji esmeralda, instintivamente llevo su mano hacia el bolsilo de su pantalon y saco el amuleto de la suerte que le dio Marinette.

"¿Y ese brazalete?" pregunto Wayhem con curiosidad mirando el brazalete rosa con cuentas rosas y verdes.

"Es mi amuleto de buena suerte, me lo hizo ella" Adrien no aparto su mirada de su amuleto mientras hablaba, siempre lo llevaba consigo a menos que se tratara de las sesiones de fotos con Lila, le asustaba pensar que pasaría si ella se enterara de su amuleto y que haría con el "Le hice uno en su cumpleaños, espero que ella se lo haya llevado" Le alegraría mucho saber si Marinette se llevo el que le hizo con ella, aunque podría entender si se le olvido.

"Oh, entonces no dudo que hubiera sido así," dijo Wayhem poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa "¡en realidad la envidio! Tiene un buen regalo hecho por las mismas manos de Adrien Agreste" Dijo con entusiasmo haciendo una seña exagerada hacia él.

Adrien no pudo evitar reirse al oírlo "No quedo tan bien como quisiera," dijo con modestia antes de guardar su amuleto en su bolsillo con cuidado.

"Sabes deberías preguntarle si se lo llevo, solo para asegurarte" sugirio el peli marrón mientras reanudaba su caminata junto a su amigo, se detuvieron momentaneamente solo para hablar.

"Supongo que tienes razón" murmuro Adrien. No quería pensar que Mrinette pudiera haber olvidado su amuleto, pero siempre puede asegurarse y enviarlo por correo en caso de que fuera así.

El oji esmeralda estaba apunto de sacar su télefono hasta que tropezo con alguien, casi haciendo que cayera al suelo "Lo siento," se disculpo el rubio antes de ver quien era la persona con la que se había tropezado "¿Juleka?"

"A-Adrien," murmuro la oji naranja cuando alzo la vista para mirarlo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

"¿Esta bien? ¿que pasa?" pregunto Adrien con preocupación, ayudo a la peli negra a levantarse mientras Wayhem veía todo con confusión.

La peli negra miro entre ellos ligeramente alterada "E-Es Rose, ella fue akumatizada ¿no la han visto?" explico haciendo que una alarma sonara en la cabeza del rubio, el cual se congelo, sorprendido por la noticia

¿Rose fue akumatizada? Trato de pensar en una razón para que la rubia pequeña normalmente positiva fuera akumatizada, pero nada llego a su mente. Esperaba que no fuera ago que haya hecho Lila, lo último que quería era que ella lástimara más de sus amigos.

La voz de Wayhem lo saco de sus pensamientos "Lo siento, no hemos visto a tu amiga" respondio el peli marrón a la chica alta. Recordaba haberla visto en la fiesta de Marinette, aunque nunca hablo o interactuo con ella, en realidad, había estado hablando más con Luka, Nathaniel y Marc siendo amigos de Adrien que si conocia. 

"Temo que ella haga algo de lo que se arrepienta" Dijo Juleka nerviosamiente, la culpa por dejar sola a Rose la estaba carcomiento por dentro, debio haberlo sabido mejor, debio haber esperado y quedarse con ella más tiempo.

Adrien se preocupo cuando noto que Juleka estaba empezando a hiperventilar un poco nuevamente, esta vez por pura anciedad "¿Que tal si nos separamos y vemos donde esta?" sugirio el rubio, más preocupado por antes, tanto por la rubia como por la peli negra. "Yo ire solo, Wayhem, quedate con Juleka en caso de que haya un problema" no les dio tiempo para responder ya que salio a correr hacia el escondite más cercano para transformarse.

Se escongio detrás de un anuncio de perfume, abriendo su chaleco mientras Plagg salia de ese "¿Por que HawkMoth no se toma más vacaciones?" se pregunto el negro kwami desganado. Esos dos días libres fueron una bendición mientras duraron.

"Es la misma pregunta que me hago" murmuro el rubio, no pudiendo evitar estar de acuerdo con su kwami, "¡Plagg las garras!" Exclamo mientras su anillo absorvia al pequeño dios de la destrucción y un destello verde lo cubrio.

Chat Noir rápidamente salto por los tejados, encontro por el camino algunas personas convertidas en estatuas de brillo o encerradas en esferas rosas, para su inquietud, el buen punto es que no tardo en encontrar a Chanceuse luchando con la akuma, fue una sorpresa para él que Rose no fuera akumatizada en Princesa Fragancia, sin embargo, no es como si HawkMoth no hiciera nuevas formas akumas.

Llego justo a tiempo cuando Chanceuse cayo al suelo por una esfera blanca que exploto, afortunadamente estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para ser convertido en una estatua pero no lo suficiente de la akuma.

"Te tengo" murmuro PixiePop con una sonrisa mientras agarraba una esfera blanca, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera golpear al héroe moteado con ella, Chat Noir golpeo a la akuma con su baston

"Parece que llego justo a tiempo para unirme a la fiesta" el rubio anuncio su presencia desde lo alto de un edificio antes de saltar y aterrizar al lado de su compañero.  
"Es bueno verte" Chanceuse le lanzo una sonrisa agradecida al héroe gatuno mientras se levantaba.

"¡Uh, vamos! Por que no entienden que solamente quiero ayudar a mis amigos," se quejo la akuma de cabello rosa con evidente frustración en su voz.

"Bueno, yo no estaría feliz de recibir este tipo de ayuda" fue la respuesta que Chat Noir, esquivando esferas rosas y blancas o bloqueandolas al girar su baston.

"El akuma debe estar en su moño" señalo Chanceuse, el claramente recordaba ese moño, había visto a Rose usarlo en algunas ocaciones.

"Pero ¿como lo tomamos? no estoy muy ancioso por convertirme en una estatua o ser atrapado en una esfera" señalo Chat Noir

"Espero que esto ayude," murmuro para si mismo mientras miraba a su yoyo, esperaba hacerlo bien "¡Amuleto Encantado!" las mariquitas se arremolinearon en el aire mientras su magia materializaban un objeto, Chanceuse lo atrapo sin más cuando este ya no pudo sostenerse en el aire "¿Tiza?" alzo una ceja mirando una lata de dicho material en sus manos.

"Debo admitir que me gustaría ver algo más de variedad de color en ella mas que rosa y blanco" comento en broma el héroe felino mientras Chanceuse miraba a su alrededor, sus ojos se enfocaron en algunas bolsas y en Alix, la cual estaba cerca refugiandose en un callejon y no pudo evitar sonreir un poco.

"Creo que podría tener un par de manos extra..." comento Chanceuse mirando a la peli rosa, su mente ideando un plan que involucraba a la oji azul. "Distraela, te dire cuando estaré listo" el peli negro se alejo y corrio hacia el escondite

Alix estaba haciendo lo posible para permanecer oculta, no quería ser atrapada como la señorita Bustier, hasta que oyó unos pasos acercandose a su escondite, ella retrocedio en el callejon un poco tensa, pero no tardo en suspirar aliviada al ver que era Chanceuse "Hey, esperaba que pudieras ayudarme"

Alix parpadeo pero de inmediato sonrio "Por supuesto. Dime ¿que tengo que hacer?" pregunto.

+++++

"¡Quedate quieto!" Exclamo PixiePop mientras lazaba esferas blancas rosas a diestra y siniestra hacia Chat Noir, el cual las broqueaba con su baston o esquivaba entre saltos y piruetas.

"La única forma de que este gato logre quedarme quieto es si lo enjaulas" Respondio el rubio mientras saltaba hacia atrás, no era tan díficil manejar a PixiePop, la akuma en si no sabia mucho de combate cercano, pero tampoco era fácil, considerando que tampoco tenía que confiarse y ser descuidado.

"¡En ese caso! No me importaría tener una nueva mascota" PixiePop sonrió levemente mientras lanzaba otra esfera blanca que Chat Noir esquivo.

"Lo siento, este gato ya tiene dueña y esa es LadyBug" protesto el héroe felino, haciendo lo posible para que sus pensamientos no se desviaran de la batalla a su señora, no era el momento para eso, no ahora.

"Hey Rose!" Al oír la voz de Alix, ambos rápidamente miraron por la calle, encontrandola agitando los brazos como si quisiera llamar la atención "¿Me quieres? ¡Ven por mi, pero tendrás que alcanzarme antes!" exclamo la oji azul con confianza antes de darse la vuelta y patinar fuera del camino

"¡No vas a escapar!" PixiePop no perdio tiempo en arrojar una esfera blanca frente a Chat Noir, que este esquivo cuando exploto, sin embargo, eso le dio tiempo a la akuma para poder escapar e ir detrás de la peli rosa.

"¡No! es una trampa!" Exclamo HawkMoth exasperado.

"Hey ¡Espera!" El héroe felino inmediatamente fue a correr detrás de la akuma, no tardo mucho tiempo en alcanzarlos, aunque para su temor Alix fue por un mal camino al ir tras un callejon.

"Ahí estas..." La akuma tomo una esfera rosa y se acerco hacia la peli rosa, la cual miraba fijamente hacia la pared del callejon, dándole la espalda "espero que hayas terminado de correr, Alix, tanto tu como los demás necesitan ver la verdad. Así que te daré una oportunidad, vendrás conmigo o ¿no?"

Alix se dio la vuelta, pero para desconcierto de la akuma, ella solamente sonrió y se apoyo contra la pared "Lo siento Rose, pero ambas sabemos que nunca hago las cosas fáciles" respondio con un tono casual, como si hablar con su amiga akumatizada fuera bastante normal.

Antes de que PixiePop pudiera formular una respuesta, algo se estrello contra ella, ella tosio cuando respiro el polvo de la tiza "¿Q-Que?"  
"Lo siento, pero Chat Noir tiene razón, demasiado rosa y blanco para mi gusto," Dijo Chanceuse aterrizando al lado de Alix, sosteniendo pequeñas bolsas llenas con tiza de color azul, bien amarradas para evitar que el contenido se vaciara.

Alix bufo, cruzando de brazos "Dimelo a mi, soporto suficiente de eso en clase, realmente necesitaba ver algo que no fuera eso" aquería mucho a Rose, sin embargo, a veces se preguntaba si la vería de otro color algún día, incluso Marinette no usaba tanto rosa ...

"Yo no díria mucho considerando tu cabello" respondio el peli negro de forma un tanto burlesca, lanzandole una media sonrisa a la peli rosa.

Alix inmediatamente le lanzo una mirada fulminante "¡Oi, no es mi culpa de que naciera así!" Exclamo la oji azul, su melodía confiada cambio en cuestion de segundos a una de ritmo desenfrenado y agitado. A él no le sorprendio, considerando que él y Juleka conocían a Alix por ser una persona imprudente y fácil de enojar.

"Uy, no crean que algo de tiza me detendra!" exclamo PixiePop ya recuperandose del ataque sorpresa de Chanceuse.

"No, pero ¡yo si!" La voz repentina arriba de ella hizo que se diera la vuelta, a tiempo para ver a Chat Noir desde lo alto de un edificio y saltando sobre ella, "¡Cataclismo!" PixiePop tomo una esfera de su cinturon para arrojarsela al rubio, pero Chanceuse la tomo del brazo con su yoyo antes de que pudiera lanzarla y antes de que PixiePop pudiera siquiera tratar de zafarse, Chat Noir toco su moño y este se desintegro bajo sus dedos.

Una mariposa negra no tardo en salir por los aires, tratando de escapar, Chanceuse solamente sonrió para sus adentros mientras pasaba sus dedos por un yo-yo "Aquí vamos, no más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma, es hora de terminar con la maldad" murmuro mientras lanzaba su yoyo, atrapando el akuma "¡Te tengo!" el héroe abrio el yo-yo y la mariposa salio por los aires, el tomo la bolsa de tiza antes de lanzarla "¡Miraculous Chanceuse!"

Un remolino de mariquitas salio disparado por la ciudad, volviendo a la normalidad a los ciudadanos, incluyendo al padre y el hermano de Alix y a Caline, que cayo sobre Chloe en el suelo, pero no tardaron en abrazarse.

El miasma oscuro rodeo a PixiePop, dejando a una confundida Rose en su lugar "Uh ¿que paso?" pregunto la rubia mirando a su alrededor confundida.  
Chanceuse se acerco a Chat Noir, alzando el puño tentativamente "Sé que haces esto con LadyBug normalmente pero ¿te importa?" pregunto el oji azul a lo que el rubio lo miro por unos momentos antes de permitirse sonreir.

"¡Ganamos!" ambos golpearon sus puños.

"Primera victoria ¿eh? felicidades, Chance" Chanceuse alzo una ceja divertido por el apodo, pero se encogio de hombros.

"No hay nada que felicitar, LadyBug me confio esto, así que no pienso fallarle" respondio con honestidad antes de oír la alarma de sus aretes. "Será mejor irme" el peli negro se dio la vuelta para ver a Alix acercarse a Rose para ayudarla a levantarse "Tal vez deberían hablar, creo que hay muchas cosas que ustedes dos deben aclarar" dijo el oji azul antes de lanzar su yoyo e irse.

Chat Noir también decidio que debia irse. El rubio se detuvo en un lugar cercano, soltando un suspiro antes de caminar tentativamente hacia el callejon donde estaban Alix y Rose, solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

+++++

"¿Esta bien, Rose?" pregunto Alix acercandose a su amiga rubia, una vez que ayudo a su amiga a volver a sus pies. La peli rosa noto que la rubia tenía un moño rosa familiar y se mordio el labio inferior, sabiendo quien fue la persona que le había dado ese moño a la rubia.

"Creo que si" respondio la oji azul un poco desorientada mirando nuevamente a su alrededor antes de que una realización la golpeo "¿Fui akumatizada otra vez?" pregunto insegura con un ligero temblor en sus labios.

"Si, Rose..." Alix contesto de forma cuidadosa y lenta, no sabía como manejar este tipo de situaciones, las chicas tendría más suerte que ella, sobre todo Juleka siendo la que más estaba con Rose, ella no, era más conocida por ser directa, este tipo de cosas era más al estilo de Marinette... "De todas ¿que fue lo que paso? ¿Por que fuiste akumatizada?" pregunto casi queriendo patearse por lo insencible que sono.

Rose se avalanzo sobre la peli rosa cuando escucho eso "¡Oh, Alix, Lila en realidad mintio!" Exclamo la rubia tomando de los brazos a una Alix bastante sorprendida, la rubia todavía estaba desvastada por la noticia, demasiado desconcertada y dolida por el hecho de que Lila les hubiera mentido de una forma tan cruel sobre sus amigos e hizo que los abandonaran "¡El principe Ali me dijo que no la conocía!" añadio afligida mientras las lágrimas empezaba a formarse en sus ojos.

"¿Estas segura?" pregunto la peli rosa con duda, un poco nerviosa al ver a la rubia al borde de las lágrimas "Dijiste que el tenía un trabajo muy ocupado con sus obras de caridad y bueno, es un principe" añadio, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacia la realeza, pero definitivamente no tenían una vida fácil.

"¡Si! Dice que soy la única amiga de su edad que tiene, además, me dijo también no dejan que nadie que no sea de la familia real se quede en su palacio, Lila no pudo haber estado ahí" explico la oji azul mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a caer cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa, lo que hizo que se separara de su amiga, "¿No me crees?" pregunto dolida, recordando que ninguna de ellas tampoco le creyeron a Marinette ¿Así se sintieron Marinette y Adrien cuando no les creyeron?

Esas palabras hicieron que un nudo se formara en la garganta de Alix, la cual no tenía idea de como responder, ni mucho menos que pensar, ella no quería decirle mentirosa a Rose de todas las personas, pero ¿honestamente? ni siquiera ahora sabía que pensar acerca de Lila. La imagen de una Juleka enojada cruzo por su mente, enviandole escalofríos por la espalda.

"¡Rose!" Ambas desviaron la mirada para encontrarse con Adrien, "Ahí estas... te estaba buscando, Juleka dijo que fuiste akumatizada y estabamos preocupa-" el rubio no pudo continuar con su explicación ya que Rose se avalanzo sobre él y lo sorprendio con un fuerte abrazo.

"Adrien, lo siento mucho, no sé por donde empezar en disculparme, te tratamos muy mal, Alya siempre decia cosas horribles sobre ti y Marinette, pero nunca dije nada por que creía que todo se arreglaría y que seríamos amigos de nuevo," Rose sintio como el aire se le escapaba mientras hablaba, recordando todas las cosas que habían pasado en las últimas semanas y sintiendo la pesada culpa que le carcomia por dentro, "¡REALMENTE LO SIENTO!" Adrien estaba bastante aturdido y desconterado por las palabras de Rose, no podía culparla del todo, Lila era muy manipuladora y había jugado con la pequeña rubia que lo estaba abrazando en este momento.

El rubio se permitio sonreír un poco, rodeandola con sus brazos también y pasando sus manos por la espalda de la rubia "Esta bien, esta bien, Rose, te perdono" le dijo en voz baja antes de separarsem "ven, vamos, Juleka esta muy preocupada por ti" dijo, sabiendo que tendría que llamar a la peli negra para que encontrarse con ella y Wayhem, "¿Estas bien, Alix?" pregunto un poco inseguro cuando miro a Alix, no sabía lo que ella díria acerca de eso.

"Tranquilo, Sunshine, no paso nada," Alix respondio tratando de parecer normal sin embargo, esta era la primer vez que hablaba con Adrien en semanas y realmente quería preguntarle a Adrien sobre Lila y todo lo que ha ocurrido en el día, pero no creía que era el momento adecuado. Sobre todo con Rose todavía sensible, no quería que ella se volviera a akumatizar.

Adrien decidio que era el mejor momento para irse, por lo que llevo a Rose con ella y tomo su télefono para llamar a Juleka "Hola Juleka, acabo de encontrar a Rose, no te preocupes ella esta bien, Chanceuse y Chat Noir ya se encargaron de todo," informo el rubio.

"Es bueno saberlo," El alivio era claro en la voz de Juleka, la chica sentia que le habían quitado un peso de encima, estar con Wayhem era un poco incómodo dado que apenas lo conocía un poco pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para cuidarla "¿puedo hablar con ella?" pregunto

"Claro" El rubio le tendio su télefono a su amiga, "Ten"

"¿Juleka?" llamo la rubia una vez que coloco el télefono en su oreja. Era un poco extraño no estar con ella, por lo general estaban juntas cuando salian del colegio hasta que tenían que irse a casa.

"Rose ¿estas bien? Me tenías bastante preocupada" murmuro la pelinegra, aliviada de poder escuchar la voz de su amiga, se lamento nuevamente de haberla dejado sola.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes," Rose tranquilizo a su amiga, frunciendo el ceño por un breve momento "No te lástime ¿verdad?" pregunto nerviosa, no podría perdonarse si lastimará a Juleka.

Del otro lado de la linea, Juleka se sonrojo y puso su otra mano en su mejilla, donde PixiePop le había acariciado "No, no te preocupes ..." respondio sintiendo que su corazón latia en su pecho "¿Que tal si vamos a tu casa? Todavía tengo que esperar a Luka"

"Si, claro, nos vemos aya" la chica pequeña colgo antes de devolverle el télefono a Adrien, "Muchas gracias por todo, Adrien" le agradecio la oji azul con una pequeña sonrisa. Era bueno que el chido la aya perdonado, aun así... se sentía mal por haberlo tratado de esa manera como a Marinette y todavía tenía que disculparse con la azabache. Ella solamente quería buscar ayudarla.

"No te preocupes, para eso son los amigos" Adrien le dio una pequeña sonrisa

"Adios" se despidio la rubia, dándole una ultima sonrisa al rubio y empezando a caminar para ir a su casa.

"Adios!" Adrien se despidio y dejo de sonreir cuando perdio a Rose de vista, "Sabes Plagg, lamento haberle dado un consejo tan horrible a Marinette." el sabía que el principal culpable de todo esto era él por no haber dicho nada desde un principio, debio haber hablado antes, debio decirle a Nino y a Alya que Lila era una mentira despues desde el primer día y debio hablar con su padre respecto a Lila, tal vez así no estaría pasando por eso "Las mentiras realmente duelen" añadio en voz baja bajando la cabeza, recordando lo afectada que estaba Marinette respecto a su amistad con Alya y él con Nino.

Plagg se asomo de la chaqueta del rubio para poder mirarlo "Deja de lamentarte de eso, chico, ya sucedio" el kwami nego con la cabeza, comiendo un pedazo de su camenbert "Pero espero que despues de esto, aprendas que no todas las personas son buenas" añadio con seriedad.

"Si..." Adrien asintió con la cabeza, tenía que considerar hablar con Rose y Juleka despues de esto, también con Nathaniel, solamente para que este no fuera akumatizado como Rose, despues de todo, a él tampoco le gusto como Lila menos preciaba el talento de Marc "Haré lo que pueda para arreglar esto" murmuro para si mismo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

+++++

"Lo hiciste muy bien, Luka" felicito Tikki mientras Luka salia detrás de unas escaleras de incendio, que eligio como escondite para destranformarse.

"Gracias, Tikki" El peli negro con mechones azules le tendio a la kwami un macarron antes de dejar que esta entrara al bolsillo de su chaqueta "Espero que esten bien luego de esto" dijo refiriendose a Rose y Alix. La situación se había salido de control, esperaba que no lo volviera a hacer, de lo contrario, ellos tendrían muchos problemas "Me preocupa que HawkMoth se aproveche de eso" añadio refiriendose a lo que había acabado de pasar, no estaba muy feliz de que HawkMoth haya decidido aprovecharse de las lágrimas de Rose para akumatizarla de nuevo, menos siendo una persona cercana a la familia. No podía decir exactamente como se sentiría si sucediera con Juleka, sin duda él nunca se lo perdonaría.

"Así es, tendremos que estar en guardia en caso de que suceda, tal vez de buscar una solución antes de que alguien sea akumatizado" señalo Tikki a lo que Luka asintió con la cabeza. Marinette siempre trato de hacer lo mejor posible para que los demás evitaran ser akumatizados si podía, Luka no era muy diferente cuando trataba de animar a Marinette o a Juleka, así que ella creía que Luka podría manejarlo.

"Creo que llamare a mi hermana, solo para ver si esta bien" dijo el peli negro sacando su télefono, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, recibio una llamada de la misma Juleka.

"O ella a ti" comento Tikki con una pequeña risita antes de esconderse en el bolso de Luka.

"Juleka ¿estas bien? ¿que sucedio?" pregunto el peli negro cuando contesto la llamada. Empezando a caminar en dirección a su casa flotante.

"Hola, Luka, siento mucho lo de antes, solamente quería decirte que estoy bien, verás... Rose... ella fue akumatizada, pero ahora todo esta bien," respondio Juleka tras haberse separado de Wayhem, sabía que su hermano podría haber estado preocupado, aunque su preocupación por Rose no le hizo pensar en nada más que en ella hasta ahora.  
"Ya veo ¿ella esta bien? ¿donde estas? ¿sigues en casa de Rose?" cuestiono el oji azul, él sabía que Rose estaba bien, pero eso era como Chanceuse, además la había dejado con Alix, así que no estaba seguro si ella o la peli rosa estarían bien, tal vez fue mala idea de sugerirle a ambas que hablaran.

"Sali a buscarla en realidad, Adrien acaba de llamarme y dice que la encontro, ambas nos dirigimos a su casa en este momento" respondio la peli negra. Le alegraba que su amiga ahora no fuera una akuma, pero esperaba que estuviera bien, a nadie le gustaba ser akumatizado, de ser así, tenía que ser cuidadosa con ese tema.

"Esta bien, te llevaré tu ropa, Jules, nos vemos" Luka colgo y guardo su telefono, bastante aliviado de saber que su hermana estuviera bien.

+++++

Alix volvio por el camino al café, demasiado confudida por lo que había pasado. Rose había dicho que Lila había mentido, entonces... si eso era cierto, explicaría mucho sobre Marinette y eso significaría que ella tuvo razón, pero lo único que entendia era por que Lila mentiria.

'Suena como si quisiera llamar la atención' recordo las palabras de Jalil, ella soltó un gruñido cuando se dio cuenta, ahora todo tenía sentido, la forma en que hablaba, la forma en que decia que conocía a todos esas personas famosas o las cosas increibles que hizo, era solamente para llamar la atención, bien, pues no lo apreciaba. No le gustaba para nada ser tratada como una tonta.

Ahora, solamente tenía que encontar una forma de que Adrien le explicara todo, sin embargo, apenas había hablado algunas palabras con el rubio y se sintio muy incómoda, no creía que fuera fácil acercarse, en especial considerando que solamente se la pasaba con Luka, Marc y Chloe.

Además tenía que darle una buena disculpa si todo esto era cierto, tanto a él y Marinette... ella se mordio el labio, sería díficil hacerlo... no creía que sus padres querrían verla considerando todo lo que sucedio con ella, no sería fácil poder hablar con ella.

¿Debería preguntarle a Rose? No, recordo como Rose lloraba por el hecho de que ella no le creía, además ya había sido akumatizada, no queria que se akumatizara de nuevo. Tal vez ¿Juleka? No, ella siempre estaba con Rose y no creía que se separaría de ella pronto, fue así cuando Rose se akumatizo por primera vez, a pesar de que Rose estaba feliz de conocer al Principe Ali, no lo fue una vez que ella se vio como akuma en imagenes del LadyBlog.

Pensó en alguien más, Chloe definitivamente no, no creía que fuera buena idea. Marc, era la mejor opción en este momento... 'Un minuto' la peli rosa penso en Nathaniel en ese momento, el peli rojo también debería saber algo ¿no es así? Despues de todo, no se creyo tanto esa excusa de 'solo fui solamente para recordar los viejos tiempo que tenía con Marinette' Su amigo tenía que saber algo.

Con estos pensamientos, la peli rosa se decidio, vería a Nathaniel mañana y pediría respuestas.

+++++

Cuando Rose llego a su casa, fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo de Juleka, el que no tardo en corresponder. "Me alegra que estas bien," murmuro en voz baja la peli negra, jugando con los abellos rubios de la oji azul "No debí dejarte sola" añadio

"Esta bien Juleka," Rose le dio una pequeña sonrisita a su mejor amiga, "A mi también me alegra de que estes bien, no me gustaría que fueras lastimada," la pequeña tomo de las manos a la oji naranja, la cual le dio una pequeña sonrisa, siendo hipnotizada fácilmente por los bellos ojos de la más pequeña

La puerta se abrio y Luka entro con una bolsa de ropa en su mano derecha, pero ninguna se dio cuenta, el solamente sacudio la cabeza al verlas y sonrió un poco "¿Interrumpo algo?" pregunto haciendolas saltar a ambas.

"¡Luka!" ambas exclamaron al ver al adolescente de cabello negro con mechones azules.

"Perdón podría dejarlas solas por otro momento" Luka bromeo dirigiendole una sonrisa sabia a Juleka, cuyas mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso, sabiendo que implicaba su hermano con las palabras y que significaba el tono travieso en su melodía.

Rose miro entre ambos hermanos antes de que una idea iluminara en la cabeza "De hecho, creo que seria bueno que ustedes hablaran un poco" la pequeña rubia empujo a Juleka para acercarse a su hermano antes de correr al pasillo, pero no mucho despues se asomo y le indico a ambos que hablaran.

Luka alzo una ceja, sin saber de que hablaba la rubia, Juleka por otro lado bajo la cabeza, Rose sabía que se sentía culpable por el hecho de que estuvo peliada con su hermano, ella solo quería que ambos arreglaran este asunto lo antes posible, probablemente por que no quería que sucediera lo mismo como con Marinette "Yo... " la peli negra miro a los ojos azues de su hermano cuando comenzo "realmente lamento no haberte escuchado antes, solamente querías cuidarme como siempre, por eso ... sabia que podía preguntarte, pero despues de como trate senti que no debía averiguarlo por mi cuenta" la peli negra jugo con sus dedos, la culpa le pesaba en su pecho "Prometo que no volvera a suceder"

"Me alegro de eso, Jules," Luka le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana menor "Yo también lamento no haberte dicho nada sobre la fiesta de Marinette, soy tu hermano y debías haber sabido que Marinette se iría." se disculpo el mayor, su hermana realente estaba afectada por la partida de Marinette, eso le hizo sentir culpable por no decirselo.

"Esta bien" el mayor abrazo a la menor, la que no tardo en abrazarlo también. Rose sonrió enternecida al verlos desde su sitio y no pudo evitar acercarse y unirse al abrazo también.


	11. Spark 7 - La emoción de la batalla

Paso alrededor de dos horas cuando Marinette termino de desempacar todas sus cosas y las organizo en su nueva habitación, coloco su ropa en los cajones de las gabetas, su cepillo de dientes extra en el baño junto con el shampoo y jabon, acomodo los accesorios que hizo además de un peine extra para su cabello dentro de otras gabetas, sus cosas personales junto a sus regalos estaban dentro de la mesa de noche, lo que incluian la pua de Jagged Stone que le dio Luka y el amuleto de Adrien, puso su diario, tableta, cuaderno de bocetos, algunas carpetas y una caja de galletas que le dio su padre para el viaje sobre el escritorio.

La azabache soltó un suspiro y se tiro a la cama, miro la hora en su telefono, eran las 12 y 43, eran al menos las 6 de la mañana es París, lo que significaba que no podría llamar a sus amigos todavía a menos que quisiera despertarlo, "Tal vez debería enviarle algunos mensajes," la oji azul desbloqueo el télefono, sonrio torcidamente cuando encontró algunos mensajes de Jagged.

Tio Jagged: ¡Buenas noches Marinette! ¡Me alegro de que mi estrella de rock favorita haya llegado sana y salva! ¡Espero que te todo vaya bien por ayá y sea lo más rock 'n' roll posible

Tio Jagged: Penny ten manda saludos al igual que Fang, Vivica dice hola también y Clara dijo:'Recibir noticias es lo mejor, si de Marinette son' Ya la conoces, hace el viaje mucho más divertido. No me atrevería a pensar si fuera con XY, tengo suficiente de ese tipo por una vida, no es para nada rock 'n' roll

Tio Jagged: ¿estas segura de que no quieres que haga algo con él? Todavía podría darle una buena a él y a su padre por hacer lo que hicieron ¡Si hubiera sabido que el era el padre de XY hubiera renunciado antes! ¡Eso explicaba mucho por que insistia hacerme trabajar con él y adoptar su estilo!

Marinette: Hola, estoy en casa de la amiga de mi abuela ahora. Mandales también mis saludos a todos y una caricia a Fang de mi parte.

Marinette: Creo que suficiente tiene en su venta de discos. Además es bueno que ahora ya no trabajes para Bob Roth y conseguieras otro contrato con otra disquera.

Tio Jagged: Si estas segura... :(

Tio Jagged: Avisame si cambias de opinion, para algo esta el tio Jagged

Marinette: Esta bien, aquí estan los bosetos

Marinette:(Fotos enviadas)

Marinette: Una vez que los termine le preguntaré a mi abuela para que me ayude

Tio Jagged: ¡Yohoo! ¡Esto grita Rock 'n' Roll por todas partes! si pudiera los recogeria yo mismo, pero Penny no me dejaría tomar mi jet privado en medio de una gira.

Marinette se rio nerviosamente al pensar en eso, no quería imaginar a Jagged si se enterará de los pokémon, probablemente sería una locura. Tal vez debería hablar con Penny para evitar alguna visita sorpresa, por que sonaba a algo que Jagged haría.

Tio Jagged: Oh oh, tengo que irme, necesito dar algunas entrevista. Hablaremos más tarde.

Marinette: Claro, estaré al pendiente de tu concierto en vivo.

Tio Jagged: Esa es mi estrella de rock

Ella solto un suspiro, pero sonrió, hablar con Jagged era bastante animado, era algo que a veces necesitaba y la divertia mucho, probablemente estaría feliz y muerto de la emoción si supiera que en su contacto lo tenía como Tio Jagged, ella podría apostar que Jagged la tendría como sobrina honoraria o algo parecido.

Decidio enviarle un mensaje a su papá, quería ver como estaban ambos, para su suerte, no tardo mucho en responder.

Marinette: Buenos días papá. Acabo de llegar a la casa de Selene, ella y su esposo son bastante agradables. Estoy acomodandome en mi nueva habitación ¿Como estan ustedes?

Papá: Hola cielo, estamos bien, es bueno saber que estas en buenas manos con Selene, tu madre y yo te extrañamos.

Papá: ¿Como esta Eevee y por cierto no has conocido a Claire todavía?

Marinette: Eevee esta bastante bien, esta aquí conmigo jugando con el pokémon de Selene, Delcatty y no, no la conocí todavía pero espero conocerla pronto. Tal vez tenga oportunidad de cuidar a su hija como cuidaba a Manon. Por cierto, ¿han sabido algo de ella?

Papá: la señora Chamack vino ayer y dice que Manon te extraña mucho. Pregunta si estas usando su regalo.

Marinette miro al broche que tenía en su chaleco y sonrio con cariño mientras jugaba con este con el antes de contestar. Esperaba que Manon no estuviera tan revoltosa.

Marinette: Lo estoy usando ahora. La llamare más tarde y le enviare algunos regalos, aunque espero que eso no le moleste a la señora Chamack

Papá: Mientras no la mimes mucho estara bien.

Papá: Tengo que abrir la tienda, hasta luego cariño, te extrañamos mucho

Marinette: Hasta luego, los quiero.

"Yo también los extraño" susurro para si misma la oji azul. Tanto Giger como Selene eran buenas personas, pero la verdad es que la calidez y la amabilidad que tenían le recordaron mucho a sus padres, no sería como estar en la panadería en cada mañana y despertar con el olor dulce de los postres y panes recien cocinados, aun asi trataría de acostumbrarse lo mejor que podía 'Acostumbrarse' pensó, ese pensamiento hizo que algo pesado estuviera en su pecho, tendría que acostumbrarse a no ver a sus padres todo el tiempo y a sus amigos.

"¿Vee?" Eevee miro a su entrenadora cuando noto que esta tenía esa expresión de tristeza nuevamente, rápidamente salto hacia la cama y lamio su rostro para animarla haciendo que Marinette sonriera.

La azabache valoro el esfuerzo de su pokémon por tratar de animarla, pero un poco díficil en este momento cuando estaba muy nostalgica "Papá y mamá estaba preguntando por ti ¿sabes? ellos nos extrañan" dijo en voz baja la oji azul sentandose en la cama y acariciando a Eevee con suavidad a lo que la pokémon ADN bajo levemente las orejas ante la mención de Tom y Sabine. "En unas horas más tarde podremos llamarlos nuevamente y verlos..." añadió haciendo el esfuerzo por ser positiva, pero le costaba animarse a ella misma.

Delcatty observo a la azabache, analizando con cuidado su expresion melancolica, en el breve momento Marinette y Eevee le recordo a Selene y a ella cuando todavían eran jovenes y empezaron su viaje, le recordaba mucho a las noches en que Selene todavía lloraba por sus padres mientras ella hacia lo posible para animarla, "Delcatty..." la pokémon gatuna salto a la cama, le dio una sonrisa a la azabache y se froto contra ella, ronroneando.

"Eres realmente suave, al igual como Eevee" comento la azabache sintiendose a gusto por la calidez que ambas pokémon le estaban brindando, Delcatty lamio el rostro de la azabache junto a Eevee haciendo que la oji azul se riera "¡Hey! ¡eso... hace... muchas cosquillas!" exclamo entre risas, tratando de escapar de ambas.

Gina abrio la puerta en ese momento, encontrando a su nieta riendo acostada en la cama al mismo tiempo que Delcatty junto a Eevee la atacaban entre lamidas y cosquillas, sonrió un poco ante la escena, "Marinetta..." la llamo haciendo que la azabache alzara la vista mientras los pokémon se detenían.

"Oh, abuela" la oji azul se reincorporo en la cama con Eevee y Delcatty separandose de ella.

"Veo que ya te estas acomodando," comento Gina con una sonrisa al notar que su nieta había desempacado y ordenado su habitación como le gustaba. "¿Necesitas alguna ayuda?" pregunto alzando una ceja.

"No en realidad acabo de terminar. Aunque creo que haré lo posible para personalizar algo, me gusta como esta pero quiero darle mi toque" respondio Marinette mientras se levantaba de la cama. Mirando a su alrededor, le gustaba el rosa, pero tal vez debería pasar a algo diferente esta vez, "el azul de la habitación me gusta, pero tengo planeado pintar las paredes con algunas ramas y flores y hacer pequeños tapices florales." añadio, haciendo una nota mental para encontrar algo de pintura negra y rosa, además de tapiz rosa par hacer las flores.

Gina solto una pequeña risa al oír a su nieta "Ya veo que nunca pierdes tu toque creativo, Marinetta, apuesto que a Selene le encantará," comento la mujer de ojos verdes, no dudaba qe Marinette haría un buen trabajo en la habitación redecorando los muebles y personalizandolos "Ya pronto será la hora del almuerzo ¿quieres comer algo?" antes de que Marinette pudiera responder su estomago lo hizo por ella, gruñendo y haciendo que la azabache se sonrojara apenada, Gina no pudo evitarse reirse un poco "Selene también quiere ver tus diseños, sabe que ganaste un concurso en tu escuela, así que esta un poco emocionada por ver que has hecho"

"C-Claro, solamente dejame ir por mi cuaderno de boceto" respondio la azabache, todavía un poco avergonzada. Eevee salio corriendo por el cuaderno de bocetos, saltando sobre el escritorio y tomandolo.

"Vee" Eevee empujo su pata contra la pierna de su entrenadora, llamando la atención de la oji azul que volteo para verla.

"Gracias, Eevee" la nativa de París regocio su cuaderno y acaricio las orejas del pokémon ADN haciendo que soltara un chillido gustoso.

Marinette y Gina fueron a la cocina junto a los pokémon, de color crema pálido con encimeras, un comedor blanco y electrodomesticos blancos, además de una ventana grande situada frente al lavaplatos, encontrando a Selene poniendo los platos y Giger sirviendo la comida. La comida de los pokémon ya estaba servida, por lo que Eevee y Delcatty empezaron a comer en seguida.

"¿Ya desempacaste, Marinette?" pregunto Giger cuando las vio entrar a ambas, sirviendo el último plato con macarrones con queso, ensalada y algo de carne antes de llevar el sarten al lavaplatos, poniendolo junto a una hoya y una tabla de cortar.

"Así es," respondio la azabache mientras iba a lavarse las manos.

"Y tiene mucha hambre" añadio Gina en broma detrás de su nieta, haciendo sonrojar a Marinette de la verguenza.

Selene sonrió un poco divertida mientras se sentaba, Giger no tardo en ocupar el asiento a su lado "Muy bien, haznos saber que necesitas y podremos ayudarte a conseguirlo" dijo la albina, conociendo algunas tiendas donde podría conseguir algunas cosas que Marinette podría necesitar para sus diseños o cosas personales, también hizo una nota mental para conseguirle un mapa y darle las indicaciones de las tiendas en la ciudad.

"S-Si gracias." respondio la azabache bastante agradecida por la amabilidad de Selene, aun así tendría que acostumbrarse a la ciudad, aunque le recordara a París había muchas cosas diferentes y eso le daba curiosidad, le entusiasmaba la idea de salir alrededor de la calle y dar un paseo para familiarizarse un poco. "Me gustaría personalizar mi habitación, me gusta como esta, pero quiero darle mi toque personal." añadio ya que estaban tocando el tema.

Selene alzo las cejas, un poco impresionada "Eso suena muy interesante, Marinette," comento la oji dorada compartiendo una mirada con su esposo y probando un bocado de su comida, "Giger conoce una tienda de materiales cerca de aquí, podría acompañarte cuando tenga tiempo" Giger asintió con la cabeza, solamente para confirmar las palabras de su esposa.

"Estoy interesado en como resultara, Gina dice que eres muy creativa." señalo el hombre mirando con sus ojos verdes a su amiga, recordando que la mujer mayor dijo que su nieta cosia y de hecho gano un concurso en su escuela.

"Y eso es la punta del iceberg, Giger" Gina sonrió antes de dirigirse para mirar a su nieta, "¿Marinetta? ¿Por que no les enseñas tus diseños?" la azabache sonrió nerviosamente antes de poner su cuadernos de bocetos en la mesa y abrirlo. Las cejas de Giger y Selene se alzaron al ver los diferentes diseños plasmados en las hojas. Desde lindos y eleganes vestidos hasta hermosos sombreros. Entre ellos estaba el sombrero de Eevee.

Selene le dio una sonrisa a la azabache y se ajusto las gafas "Creo que si hubiera conocido a alguien como tu antes no hubiera tenido problema en elegir un vestido de novia, por que estos diseños son magnificos, Marinette" Marinette se sonrojo y se rio nerviosamente ante la pequeña broma en el elogio de la mujer albina.

Giger le dio cuelta a una pagina y se detuvo para ver un bombin muy familiar para Marinette "¿Es este el sombrero?" pregunto Giger un poco sorprendido cuando vio el boceto.

"Si," Marinette asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con nostalgia al ver el boceto, el bombin siempre le traía muy buenos recuerdos del concurso y de Adrien.

"No se usan mucho los bombines en estos días, pero el que hiciste realmente muestra tu talento y creatividad" comento el peli rojo, no esperaba que el concurso de diseño se decidiera hacer un bombin de todas las cosas, no eran sombreros que se usaran hoy en día y sin embargo, Marinette se las arreglo para hacer uno bastante bonito.

Marinette se sonrojo nuevamente por el elogio, "Tengo entendido que su amigo lo uso en un desfile de moda, de hecho él es modelo y el premio consistia en que lo usaría en el desfile," explico Gina llamando la atención de tanto Selene como Giger. La mujer mayor solo le sonrio orgullosa a su nieta por los logros que había hecho y esperaba que llegara mucho más lejos mientras estuviera ahí.

"¿Tienes una foto de él usandolo?" pregunto Selene a lo que Marinette saco su télefono, sonrojandose un poco ante la galería llena de fotos de Adrien, tal vez debería borrar algunas, ella puso una de las fotos de Adrien con el bombin y se lo entrego a Selene "Es un chico bastante lindo" comento la oji dorada, ignorando la mirada soñadora que tenía Marinette, que solto un suave suspiro al pensar en el. Ella definitivamente no negaría eso.

"¿Dijiste que era modelo?" pregunto el oji verde alzando una ceja mirando la foto del chico.

"Si, se llama Adrien Agreste, su padre es dueño de una gran marca de moda en París," respondio la oji azul tomando su telefono y su cuaderno de bocetos. Esperaba que en algún momento él y sus amigos respondieran sus mensajes, quería saber como estaba todo por ayá. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupada por las cosas de HawkMoth, rara vez no enviaba a akumas, y aunque no fuera malos, temía que pudiera planear algo como sucedio en el día de los héroes.

"Marinette quiere tener su propia marca como él" dijo Gina recordando cuando la azabache tenía 6 años y dibujaba vestidos con la idea de ser diseñadora de moda.

"Bueno, puedo hablar con algunos de mis pacientes para saber , con gusto podré llevarte," dijo Selene era bueno que tuviera algunos pacientes que eran dueños o trabajaban en tiendas de telas y bouttiques. Siempre podría ver cual era la mejores opciones para Marinette. Estaba un poco anciando para ver sus trabajos.

"También haces comisiones ¿verdad?" pregunto Giger con una ceja alzada al notar unas notas en los bocetos de Mrinette, donde estaban escritas con una letra muy fina y elegante las medidas, nombres, fechas y el presupuesto de las telas o materiales que necesitaba la azabache.

"Así es, aunque no estoy tomandolas por ahora ... ya tengo unos clientes en la actualidad que me pidieron hacer algunos trajes para ellos y otra persona" se estaba refiriendo a Jagged, a Vivica y a Clara, pero para ser honesta Marinette no encontraba valor para hablar sobre ello. Eventualmente tal vez podría hablar sobre eso algún día, por ahora no creía que fuera necesario. Por ahora, creía que era mejor encontrar materiales, mientras antes empezara con los trajes mejor.

"Supongo que podrías hacerlos mientras hago tu registro y tu licencia. Y como dijo Selene, ella podría llevarte a tiendas para conseguir los materiales que necesites" señalo Giger con una pequeña sonrisa. Esperaba que Marinette pudiera adaptarse en la ciudad Luminous, seria bastante interesante tenerla en su hogar.

Marinette solamente sonrió ante la amabilidad de la pareja, "Muchas gracias" murmuro, sintiendo que esas palabras no significaban mucho, por lo que haría lo posible para ayudar tanto a Selene y Giger en lo que podía.

Continuaron con su almuerzo de forma tranquila y conversaron de temas triviales. Marinette se entero que Delcatty era el primer pokémon de Selene, que fue un Skitty regalado por su madre antes de comenzar con su viaje. Giger, por otro lado, tenía un pokémon llamado Pyroar con él, lo tenía desde que era un pequeño Litleo y cuando terminaron de almorzar, Giger le mostro un par de fotos a Marinette para que viera como eran él y Pyroar en el pasado y en la actualidad.

"Wow" fue la única palabra que abandono los labios de la azabache cuando vio las fotos, en una aparecia un pokémon con apariencia de cachorro de léon, su pelaje era de color marrón de dos tonos y una pequeña pelusa roja sobre su cabeza, estaba jugando con un Giger de aparentemente 12 años, usando una gorra negra, camisa blanca con chaleco naranja, pantalones negros y botas negras. Se veía lindos. En la otra foto mostraba a Giger en su edad actual usando un uniforme de negocios junto un león de pelaje marrón de dos tonos con una gran melena roja con betas amarillas y ojos azules turqueza.

"Tenía 11 años en ese entonces" respondio Giger señalando la primera foto antes de arrastrar su mano a la siguiente, "Y esta foto fue tomada hace unos meses" añadió, no le molestaría sacar a Pyroar en ese momento, pero él sabe que a su pokémon le gusta estar más afuera del departamento que adentro, no es que se quejara mucho del lugar, simplemente no veía que hacer en un espacio tan pequeño aparte de algunas cosas como ver algunas peliculas y pasar tiempo con Giger, Selene y Delcatty.

"Se ve bastante fuerte" Marinette no pudo evitar comentar mientras miraba a Pyroar, le recordaba un poco al Persian de su abuela, sin embargo, Persian era elegante y se movia con gracia mientras que Pyroar como todo léon se veia feroz y poderoso.

"Y lo es" respondio Giger con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios, "Me gustaban mucho las batallas y los torneos cuando era joven, todavia me gustan, busco algunos enrenadores con los que peliar pero solamente voy en los fines de semana o cuando estoy desocupado" explico el peli rojo a lo que Marinette asintió comprensivamente. Tanto de hablar sobre batallas hizo que sintiera curiosidad, la emoción de su abuela y Giger por las batallas le hizo preguntarse ¿como se sentía realmente estar en una y por que les gustaba tanto? ¿que era este vinculo del que hablaba su abuela?¿como podría ayudar a sobrepasabar sus limites? Su abuela la llevaría al parque para enseñarle algunas cosas sobre los combates pokémon, tal vez descubriría algo de eso pronto.

La azabache miro a su abuela que estaba junto a ella y Selene en el sofá, en un sillón cerca de las tres estaba Giger, Eevee estaba en el regazo de Marinette y Delcatty en el de Selene "¿Cuando vamos al parque?" pregunto la azabache tentativamente llamando la atención de Eevee de inmediato y haciendo que Gina volteara para mirarla, sonriendo de inmediato.

"¿Que tal ahora mismo?" pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa y un animo que no puedo evitar contagiar a Marinette, quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ambas se levantaron con Marinette sujetando a Eevee entre sus brazos mientras Gina se volteaba para mirar al matrimonio "Volveremos pronto" dijo la oji verde dirigiendose al corredor.

Selene solo sonrió levemente e hizo una ola con su mano "No se preocupen por eso." respondio mientras se recostaba en el respaldo del sofá, "Tomense el tiempo que quieran," sabía que Gina quería enseñarle a Marinette cosas que hace mucho tiempo no pudo, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que pudiera pasar tiempo con su nieta y mostrarle un lado de ella que estuvo ocultando mucho tiempo junto con su pasión por las batallas.

"Las estaremos esperando, diviertanse" respondio Giger sentandose al lado de su esposa y rodeando los hombros de esta con su brazo para atraerla cerca de él. Tanto Gina como Marinette se despidieron y salieron del departamento, en cuanto lo hicieron, el peli rojo y la albina compartieron una sonrisa "Algo me dice que Marinette disfrutara mucho de las batallas pokémon," comento el oji verde. No dudaba de eso, el pudo ver la chispa brillante que se encendio por un momento en los ojos de Marinette, una que Gina también tenía, era leve, pero él podía decir que era algo que la azabache pronto estaría disfrutando de eso.

Los ojos dorados de Selene se encontraron con los verdes de su esposo, la sonrisa de la albina se volvio un poco más coqueta mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su esposo, "¿Lo dices por experiencia o solo es una corazonada?" pregunto Selene en un tono bromista. Tampoco negaba que podría llegar a ser así. Tal vez Marinette podría haber heredado ese amor por las luchas de Gina, aunque tendrían que ver si eso era cierto o no pronto.

Giger sonrió con humor "Un poco de ambas" respondio antes de inclinarse y besar los labios de su esposa.

xxxx

En cuanto salieron del departamento, Gina no tardo mucho en empezar a explicarle algunas cosas esenciales a Marinete sobre los pokémon "Solo para que sepas, Marinetta, como cada pokémon es diferente solo pueden aprender ciertos ataques, también pueden ser de diferentes tipos, ya que dado que los pokémon son debiles ante otros, es esencial que aprendan ataques de otros tipos para ganar," La azabache asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba al ascensor con Gina. Oyó atentamente la información ofrecida por su abuela, estaba un poco nerviosa por esto, pero confiaba en que su abuela la ayudaría y la aconsejaría si fallaba en algo. "Por eso recuerda, el tipo no es todo, Marinetta, el que tenga la ventaja sobre alguien..." Empezo Gina antes de que Marinette se diera cuenta de lo que su abuela quería decir.

"No significa que ganará" Continuo la azabache, era un poco similar a las situaciones en las que HawkMoth tenía la ventaja pero aun así, no pudo ganar, ya que ella y Chat Noir siemre hicieron lo posible para ganar. Ella sonrió un poco, sintiendose un poco más confiada que antes, pero no mucho menos anciosa o nerviosa.

Gina le lanzo una sonrisa a su nieta, "Exacto. Con tal de ingeniartelas y voltear la situación a tu favor, ganarás." dijo saliendo del ascensor y dirigiendose al parque. Su nieta era lista y creativa, confiaba en que pudiera usar ambas cosas a favor de sus batallas y si no se le daban, comprendería que quería hacer algo más como su hijo Tom.

La oji azul reflexiono en el consejo de su abuela en cuanto escucho de él 'Voltear la situación a mi favor' pensó la azabache, buscando entre sus recuerdos diferentes ocaciones en que hizo algo así. No era algo diferente a lo que hacia como Lady Bug. Supuso que debía confiar en sus instintos para esto también. Ella podía hacer esto, podía hacerlo.

"Bien, a lo que quiero llegar con esto, Marinetta," La voz de Gina devolvio a Marinette a la realidad haciendo que la azabache alzara la vista para mirar a su abuela, que se había volteado para mirarla a los ojos, por lo que puso toda su atención en ella cuando continuo "Es que Reuniclus y yo le enseñamos a Eevee ataques para que pusieras en práctica esto." añadió a lo que Marinette le lanzo una mirada a su pokémon, un poco asombrada por la revelación de su abuela antes de volver su atención en ella "Le enseñamos un ataque llamado Bola sombra, es un ataque tipo fantasma, y también le enseñamos atracción, no es un ataque que hace daño alguno pero podría servirte de mucho en algún caso, consiste en atraer a los pokemon de genero opuesto y dejarlos en un estado enamorado" añadió la oji verde a lo que Marinette asintió de forma comprensiva y repaso esa información en su cabeza con cuidado.

"Entiendo, abuela. Por cierto ¿Eevee conoce otros movimientos?" pregunto la azabache un tanto curiosa, acariciando la cabeza de su pokémon que soltó un chillido gustoso.

Gina asintió con la cabeza, había entrenado un poco Eevee en esos meses para que pudiera defenderse mejor "Ella conocía ataque rápido desde que nacio, aunque aprendio por su cuenta ataque de arena, tampoco hace daño pero sirve para distraer a los oponentes lanzandole tierra a los ojos" informo a lo que Marinette asintió con la cabeza, "A por cierto, si Eevee aprende un nuevo movimiento, el caso es que debe olvidar otro" añadio tardiamente mientras caminaba a un lado apartado del parque, donde podrían prácticar sin ser molestados.

"En serio ¿por que?" Marinette le lanzo una mirada a Eevee nuevamente, curiosa por la información acerca de los movimientos pokémon, había muchas cosas que no entendía y que seguro tendría que revisar algunos libros para asegurarse de algunas cosas.

"Los pokémon no pueden aprender más de cuatro movimientos." respondio Gina y se detuvo para acariciar la cabeza del pokémon ADN "Es una forma de conversar cierto equilibrio, no pueden sobrecargarse demasiado" añadio acariciando entre las orejas de la pequeña pokémon antes de mirar los ojos azules de su nieta "Bien, ¿quieres empezar de una vez?" pregunto la oji verde tomando por la guardia a la azabache.

"Eh ¿si?" la respuesta salio de sus labios con un tono vacilante, no esperaba hacer esto tan pronto. Tal vez fueron sus nervios actuando por ella, lo que en cuestión no ayudaba mucho.

Gina asintió con la cabeza, "Okey, empecemos" saco una pokébola de su cinturon y la arrojo al aire, donde de ella salio un pokémon de apariencia gelatinosa - en palabras de Marinette - su cuerpo blanco estaba encerrado dentro de una carcasa transparente y de brazos largos con secciones separadas al igual que sus orejas. La azabache tenía que admitir que no era algo que se esperaba, pero entendía que había pokémons de diferentes tamaños y formas, "Marinetta, este es Reuniclus, Reuniclus, esta es Marinetta" presento Gina, lanzandole una sonrisa a su pokémon

"Niclus..." El pokemon en cuestion sonrió y extendio uno de sus brazos a la azabache, que lo tomo de una forma vacilante y como había pensado, su estructura se sentía gelatinosa bajo su tacto.

"Uh, hola" saludo la oji azul un poco vacilante, pero dándole una sonrisa amable a la criatura frente a ella. Hizo una nota para leer sobre este pokémon más tarde, al igual que de los otros pokémon de su abuela.

Gina asintió para si misma ante la interración de su pokémon y de su nieta antes de sacar otra pokébola "Snorlax ve!" Marinette abrio los ojos cuando de esta pokébola salio un enorme pokémon, mucho más grande que un oso y de por si, muy oveso, era de color verde oscuro y de color crema en su cara, patas y estomago.

"Nor..." El pokémon miro confundido a su alrededor antes de mirar abajo en la madre de su entrenador. No había salido de su pokébola hasta esa mañana, aunque estaba decepcionado por no ver a Tom en París como realmente quería o a la hija de él que en ese momento en la mañana estaba durmiendo.

Gina agito una mano antes de señalar a su nieta que estaba a su lado admirando al pokémon enorme con la boca ligeramente abierta "¡Snorlax, esta es Marinetta, es la hija de Tom!" exclamo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Una lenta pero feliz sonrisa se extendio por la boca de Snorlax, quien miro a la azabache felizmente, contento de por fin haber conocido a la hija de su mejor amigo "Lax" El pokémon extendio una pata hacia la chica la cual la tomo con una sonrisa, su mano diminuta comparada con la de Snorlax

"Es un gusto al fin conocerte, Snorlax," dijo la oji azul felizmente, su abuela realmente no bromeaba al decir que Snorlax era muy grande "Abuela me conto algunas cosas de ti y de papá" añadio recordando la foto qu ele había enseñado su abuela, tal vez debería tomarse una foto con Snorlax y su abuela para enviarsela a su padre

"Snorlax" el pokemon sonrió pero no mucho despues bostezo a lo que Gina sacudio la cabeza y mirar a su nieta.

"Snorlax es un pokemon perezoso, pero a diferencia de los demás a él le gusta cocinar, es un gusto que gano de tu padre" informo la oji verde con nostalgia al recordar las veces que Snorlax al ser todavía un Munchlax y Tom hacian un desastre en la cocina en esa epoca cuando cocinaban, pero ambos realmente se divertian.

Marinette se rio, sintiendose contenta al escuchar eso "Genial, me gustaría verlo en acción en ese caso" la verdad esperaba que Snorlax y su padre algún día pudieran volver a cocinar juntos como decia su abuela, sería lindo de ver. "¿Te gustaría tomarte una foto para mi papá, Snorlax?" pregunto la azabache sacando su télefono a lo que el pokémon asintió.

Marinette se alejo un poco para tomarse una selfie junto a Eevee, donde Gina y Reuniclus estaban detrás de ella con Snorlax sonriendo contenta cuando miro la foto antes de oir un ruido sordo, ella se volteo para ver a Snorlax dormido.

Gina sacudio la cabeza nuevamente, muy divertida antes de mirar a su desconcertada nieta "Como te dije antes, es perezoso, pero estoy segura de que le gusto haberte conocido mucho" Ella tomo la pokébola de Snorlax y lo devolvio dentro de ella antes de girarse para mirar a Marinette nuevamente "Entrenaremos un poco, solo para que tu y Eevee pongan en práctica los movimientos y sepas que hacer cuando entren en una batalla" La mujer mayor sabía que tanto Marinette como Eevee eran inexpertas en el combate ¿que había entrenado a Eevee? si, pero fue para enseñarle algunos movimientos y fortalecerla, sin embargo, no había combatido con algún pokémon.

Como entrenadora, era el deber de Marinette entrenarla, ella podría ayudarla en esto, pero la azabache tenía que aprender a luchar e ingeniarselas por su cuenta, en especial si era obligada a luchar y Gina no estaba ahí para ayudarla.

Ella tuvo experiencias así y tuvo que salir de ellas por su cuenta con sus pokémon sin ayuda alguna, lo que le recordaba algo muy importante a la Alto Marence "Los pokémon confian en sus entrenadores para que los guien en las batallas o en algunas otras actividades. Así que recuerdarlo bien, si te pones nerviosa y no reaccionas rápido, perderás definitivamente, pero si confias en ti misma estoy segura que ganaras" explico con cuidado, Eevee y Marinette apenas tenían unos días de conocerse, estaban desarrollando un vinculo y confianza en una en la otra, pero las batallas pokémon fortalecerían más ese vinculo y la confianza que tenían entre si.

"O-Okey, esta bien, abuela" La oji azul miro a Eevee que la estaba mirando fijamente, Eevee estaba confiando en que ella velaría por ella y la cuidaría, no pensaba en defraudarle. La franco-china bajo a su pokémon al suelo, sabiendo que en el momento en que lo hiciera comenzaría, ella respiro hondo antes de mirar a su abuela, asintiendo con su cabeza "Estoy lista" anuncio con determinación.

"Perfecto, si tienes algún problema avisame," Gina sonrió un poco al ver la actitud decidida de su nieta, ella asintió con Reuniclus, quien lo tomo como una señal para colocarse frente a su entrenadora "Escoge cualquier movimiento y ataca a Reuniclus" ante esas palabras Marinette sintió que nuevamente la tomaron con la guardia baja e incluso se sobresalto un poco.

"¿¡Q-Que!?/¿¡Eevee!?" tanto entrenadora y pokémon se sobresaltaron, ambas por motivos similares aunque a la vez diferente. Marinette ciertamente no había creido que tendría que luchar contra su abuela, no quería lastimar a Reuniclus. Eevee tampoco creyo que lucharía contra Reuniclus, había entrenado con él y con Gina cuando le enseñaron bola sombra junto con atracción, pero fue sobre todo para atacar piedras y arboles. La pokémon ADN vio muchas batallas de Gina, sabía que Blastoise y los demás eran bastante fuertes, no creía que pudiera vencerlo.

Gina solo se rió un poco ante el sobresalto de su nieta, per despejo sus preocupaciones rápidamente "No te preocupes por él, Marinetta manejaremos esto fácilmente, además solamente es para prácticar, así que no habrá tanto daño ¿ok?" le aseguro a la franco china, a la vez se aseguraría de no lastimar tan lejos con Eevee y sabía que Reuniclus mantendría un gran margen en su fuerza para no lastimar tanto con la pequeña pokemon. Marinette recobro su compostura y asintió con la cabeza, recuperando su confianza "Dile a Eevee que use cualquier movimiento" le indico

Marinette penso en los movimientos que su abuela le había dicho, recordando la información de cada uno de ellos "Esta bien... esta bien ... Eevee, usa ... ataque rápido?" murmuro la azabache vacilante a lo que Eevee se puso en posición antes de lanzarse a correr hacia Reuniclus, ganando velocidad en cada paso que daba y dejando una estela blanca de luz para asombro de Marinette.

Gina se permitió sonreír un poco, incluso cuando era su nieta no pudo evitar sentir una emoción familiar recorriendo su ser "¡Esquiva!" Ordeno la oji verde con tranquilidad pero con un tono firme.

"¡Clus!" Reuniclus se hizo a un lado, dejando que Eevee pasara a su lado y golpeara el suelo al no poder detenerse a tiempo.

Marinette jadeo, la preocupación saltando en su pecho cuando vio a su pokemon en el suelo, resistiendo el impulso de ir por ella "¿Estas bien, Eevee?" pregunto la oji azul ligeramente preocupada.

"¡Vee!" La pokémon ADN se levanto un poco aturdida antes de mirar hacia su entrenadora "¡Ee Vee!"

Gina asintió con la cabeza para si misma, "Muy bien. Ese fue un buen intento, solamente trata de impactar contra Reuniclus la próxima vez" animo la altomarence mientras cruzaba de brazos, mirando a Eevee posicionarse nuevamente para continuar, ella sonrió un poco, ella sabia que Eevee no se rendiría y no daría marcha atrás cuando estaba dispuesta a hacer algo "Si en algún momento Eevee esta apunto de recibir un ataque, te recomiendo que digas que lo esquive antes de que pueda tomarlo o lo contrarrestes con otro movimiento" Aviso, quería probar que tan rápido reaccionaba su nieta ante un ataque. Reuniclus reconocio la advertencia oculta en el tono de su entrenadora, Gina estaría dispuesta a atacar pronto. Se preparo mentalmente para las ordenes de Gina, sabiendo que debía bajar la intensidad de sus ataques.

"S-Si" Marinette respondio todavía un poco aturdida, penso en otro de los ataques de su pokémon antes de decidir por uno de ellos "¡E-Eevee! ¡Bola sombra!" Exclamo

"¡Eevee!" La pokémon concentro su energía en su boca, donde formo una bola oscura negra y morada antes de lanzarla hacia Reuniclus.

"¡Esquivalo!" Reunliclus se movio hacia un lado, dejando que la bola sombra chocara contra el suelo formando una estela de polvo a lo que Marinette rápidamente aprovecho.

"¡Bola sombra otra vez!" Ordeno la oji azul a su pokémon.

"Ee vee!" Otra bola oscura se formo en la boca de Eevee y al igual que la anterior, la lanzo hacia Reuniclus que estaba muy cerca como para esquivarla.

Gina sonrio un poco ante como su nieta estaba aprendiendo rápido "¡Reuniclus, contrarresta con giro bola!" Exclamo para sorpresa de Marinette, que se dio una bofetada mental al recordar que su abuela todavía podría bloquearlo, debio esperarlo, despues de todo ella misma fue quien se lo había dicho.

"¡Reuni Clus!" Reuniclus junto sus manos, una esfera de energía naranja se formo en sus palmas antes de lanzarla contra la bola sombra, ambas colisionaron entre si creando una explosión, Marinette entrecerro los ojos y puso sus manos cerca de su cara para evitar que la tierra entrara en ellos.

La azabache estaba ligeramente aturdida, realmente no se había esperado aquello, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar ya que la voz de Gina la devolvio a la realidad. "Muy bien ¡Es mi turno!" Los ojos azules de Marinette se abrieron y jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su abuela estaba apunto de hacer "¡Reuniclus, giro bola" Ordeno la oji verde.

El corazon de Marinette se acelero cuando vio una pequeña esfera naranja formandose en las palmas de Reuniclus, la azabache salio de su estupor y reacciono mirando a su pokémon "¡Eevee! ¡E-Esquivalo!"

Eevee se lanzo a un lado cuando la Giro Bola impacto contra el suelo cerca de ella, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido o lejos como para que no le hiciera daño "¡Vee!" La pokemón chillo mientras rodaba por el suelo debajo de ella.

"Eevee ¿estas bien?" pregunto la azabache con preocupación a su pokemon. Esta respondio sacudiendo la cabeza y levantandose.

"Casi, necesitas reaccionar más rápido" murmuro Gina pero admitio que su nieta estaba haciendo un buen progeso. Entonces noto que su nieta respiraba pesadamente, supuso que debía ser por la adrenalina del momento "Respira un poco ¿esta bien, Marinetta? no te presiones tanto" le indico a lo que la azabache tomo un par de respiraciones profundas para relajarse.

Pasaron unos momentos despues hasta que la franco-china se sintio un poco mejor, "Bien, hagamos esto" dijo la azabache, sintiendose preparada antes de mirar a Eevee, su mente planeo una pequeña idea en su cabeza y sus ojos brillaron ligeramente "Eevee, usa ataque rápido"

Eevee se lanzo hacia adelante, corriendo y ganando velocidad al mismo tiempo que dejaba una estela de luz detrás de ella "Eevee vee!"

"Reuniclus, Bola de Energía!" Ordeno Gina a lo que el pokémon psiquico reunio energía en sus manos, la cual tomo forma de una esfera de color verde antes de lanzarla hacia el tipo normal.

Marinette por su parte se permitió sonreír un poco, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, "¡Eevee, detente!" Exclamo tomando por la guardia baja a Gina y a Reuniclus. La pokémon ADN paro abruptamente deslizandose por la tierra y dejando que la bola de energía pasara a unos centimetros de ella, pero quedando cerca de Reuniclus "¡Usa ataque de arena!" Eevee lanzo tierra con sus patas a la cara de Reuniclus, quien se llevo sus manos a la cara para tratar de quitar la tierra de sus ojos "Ahora ¡ataque rápido!" Nuevamente la pokémon se lanzo hacia el frente, impactando de lleno contra Reuniclus, quien retrocedio hacia atrás ante el golpe "¡SI! Lo logramos" exclamo la oji azul felizmente, Eevee no tardo en unirse a la celebración de su entreadora saltando a sus brazos.

"¡Eevee!" La pokémon ADN lamio su cara haciendo que la oji azul riera.

Gina por su parte libero una carcajada, claramente impresionada por el desempeño de su nieta "Felicidades Marinetta, lo hiciste bien!" felicito la mujer de cabello blanco, dándole una palmada a Reuniclus en la espalda antes de limpiarle con un pañuelo la tierra de la cara "Debo admitir que no esperaba que le dijeras a Eevee que se detuviera, fue inteligente de tu parte" añadio orgullosamente

"¡Si! ¡Ni yo esperaba que funcionara tan bien, abuela!" Admitio la oji azul con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillando con una chispa de emoción. Estaba sintiendo como su corazón latia con vigor junto a una sensación de satisfacción y emoción recorriendo su ser, también pudo sentir como Eevee estaba tan emocionada como ella ¿Era esto lo que sentía su abuela con las batallas pokémon? fue simplemente emocionante.

Gina le lanzo una sonrisa al ver la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su nieta, sintiendo una sensación de orgullo en su pecho, era algo que siempre quiso ver algún día y eso la conmovia un poco ahora que actualmente estaba pasando ante sus ojos "¿Quieres descansar o quieres prácticar un poco más?" pregunto

La azabache por otro lado miro a su pokémon, ambas sonrieron mutuamente y compartieron un asentimiento entre si "Creo que prácticaremos un poco más" respondio la oji azul ¿por que detenerse ahora? Quería seguir con esto sin duda. Incluso si estaba prácticando con su abuela, era muy divertido.

"Vee" Eevee exclamo de acuerdo mientras agitaba su cola, saltando hacia la tierra. Esta era la primera vez que tenía una pelea, incluso si no era real, era emocionante para ella.

La sonrisa de Gina se ensancho mientras ponia sus manos en las caderas, Reuniclus floto a su lado, "¡Bien, vamos de nuevo!"

xxxxx

"Parece que se estan divirtiendo mucho" comento Giger mientras veía a Marinette y a Gina entrenar desde una de las ventanas de su apartamento, esta vez Reuniclus estaba atacando mientras Eevee hacia lo que podía para esquivarlo.

"Así es," Selene estuvo de acuerdo con su esposo mientras veía todo, esto realmente le recordaba los viejos tiempos "Creo que Marinette podría decidir viajar muy pronto" señalo la oji dorada ajustandose las gafas, si era así, sería muy interesante ver a esa chica crecer mientras estaba en Kalos.

"Me apresuraré en hacer su registro y su licencia en ese caso," Giger le lanzo una sonrisa a su esposa y la beso en la mejilla antes de caminar para buscar los documentos que había traido Gina.

xxxxx

"Con esto estarán bien," dijo Gina mientras rociaba con una posión las heridas de Eevee, la pokemon chillo a cambio en los brazos de Marinette ante el ardor que desaparecio solamente unos momentos despues.

Pasaron alrededor de unos buenos minutos desde que Marinette y Gina empezaron a prácticar, la matriarca Dupain se sorprendio mucho de lo rápido que se aprendia su nieta, pero estaba contenta y orgulloso por la forma en que ella se estaba adaptando a todo.

"La posión debe hacer su trabajo, sus heridas se curaran pronto, pero todavían necesitan descansar" advirtio Gina guardando la posión en su bolsillo antes de regresar a Reuniclus a su pokébola.

"Gracias abuela" le agradecio la azabache a su abuela mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Eevee con suavidad y sumo cuidado, revisando sus heridas debes en cuando. "Entonces, con cierto tipo de posiones y bayas los pokémon sin necesidad de ir al centro pokémon ¿verdad?" pregunto con curiosidad recordando la charla que tuvo con su abuela en el avión sobre los estados de los pokémon y los diferentes tipos de bayas que existian para tratarlos.

"Exacto, pero eso no significa que restaura la energía," señalo la oji verde antes de acordarse de algo, "Sabes creo que Selene tiene un pequeño catalogo sobre bayas y posiones, puedo preguntarle a ella para que te lo preste." puso una mano en su barbilla mientras hablaba, luciendo un poco pensativa. Que Marinette aprendiera de estas cosas seria bueno, puede que le haya gustado las batallas, pero definitivamente sabía que a su nieta no le gustaría que Eevee fuera gravemente a largo plazo.

Marinette sonrio torcidamente, su abuela se preoucpaba mucho por ella y realmente apreciaba lo que estaba haciendo por ella "Sería de mucha ayuda, abuela" respondio. Ella nunca imagino que estudiaria algo que no fuera para la escuela, pero la verdad es que estaba disfrutando de la información sobre los pokémon. Ella miro alrededor del parque, mirando la gente pasar y disfrutar de la tarde "Aunque me gustaría quedarme aquí por un rato," añadio, no quería irse por un momento, quería mirar alrededor junto a Eevee y quedarse ahí por un momento.

"Bien, yo ire a una tienda ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" pregunto Gina señalando la tienda que estaba cruanzo el parque.

Marinette lo penso por un momento, recordo que todavía necesitaba hacer una lista y algunas notas de algunas cosas para conseguir los materiales junto a Giger y Selene, por ahora, no creía que fuera necesario "Un refresco estaría bien" contesto lamiendose los labios resecos.

Gina asintió y con esto ella se marcho para ir a la tienda. La azabache se quedo sentada en la banca por unos momentos mientras veía a Eevee saltaba de la banca para empezar a jugar cerca de su lugar. Marinette sonrió y rio cuando vio a su pokémon jugar entre pequeños saltos y giros en el suelo. Definitivamente tenía que hacerle esa boina en cuanto llegara al departamento.

Una lástima que no haya traído su cuaderno de bocetos, el lugar era bonito y sin duda podría darle nuevas ideas para algunos diseños nuevos si daba algún vistazo alrededor del parque. Estaba tan concentrada en esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que hablo:

"Hey, hola" la azabache se sobresalto cuando escucho una voz a su lado y miro hacia atrás para ver a un chico rubio de azules verdosos, usando usando una camisa de manga corta verde neon con detalles negros y una estrella en el pecho, camisa negra manga larga debajo de esta, pantalones gris azulados con correas negras colgando, zapatos rojos con negro y blanco, guantes negros sin dedos y por ultimo un gorra verde con negro. El chico tenía a un pokémon gatuno en su hombro, pero muy diferente de Delcatty, era de color morado con manchas color crema, tenía sombras rosas en sus parpados y sus ojos eran de color verde azulado.

Marinette estaba un poco desconcertada por el hecho de que el chico se acerco a ella, no estaba segura para que, "Uh, hola" saludo vacilante la oji azul mientras se apartaba para darle espacio al chico para sentarse, lo cual hizo.

"Te vi hace unos momentos luchando con esa mujer" señalo el rubio con una sonrisa, el pokémon en su hombro saltando a su regazo mientras Eevee se detenia para mirar a los recien llegados. "Creo que lo hiciste bien" añadio alagando con sinceridad a la azabache.

Marinette se sonrojo ante el elogio y se acomodo un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja. La verdad no habia creido que había sido tan buena, le faltaba mucha experiencia "Uh, gracias, pero yo... en realidad estaba prácticando con mi abuela," corrigio la oji azul, sintiendose un poco avergonzada cuando penso que algunas personas en el parque la hubieran visto, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, había estado tan nerviosa y concentrada en la práctica que se le olvido que había personas en el parque "soy nueva en esto y me estaba enseñando algunas cosas" añadio un tanto tímida.

El chico parecio desconcertado, "Oh ¿en serio?" pregunto a lo que ella asintio con la cabeza, aprentando sus labios en una linea firme al sentirse como una tonta y fuera de lugar. El chico por otro lado, solamente le sonrió "También soy nuevo ¿te gustaría peliar conmigo?" pregunto para desconcierto de la azabache.

La oji azul no estaba segura de que hacer ante la pregunta o que contestar, puede que haya prácticado con su abuela, pero para ser honesta ni siquiera tenía idea de que hacer cuando otro entrenador la retaba a una batalla "¿P-Peliar? ¿Ahora mismo?" pregunto tragando.

El chico noto su incómodidad e inseguridad, aparto la mirada un poco apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente "Lo entendere si no quieres" dijo antes de mirar a su pokémon que ahora se habia movido al extremo de la banca, escuchando la conversación en silencio "Simplemente quiero entrenar un poco a Purrloin antes de salir de Ciudad Luminous," añadio acariciandole la cabeza a su pokémon, provocando que ronroneara.

"Purr..." El pokemon froto su cabeza contra la palma de su entrenador mientras este le sonreía con cariño y Marinette los veía de forma expectante.

"He tratado de encontrar algunos entrenadores de mi nivel para luchar y bueno," El joven hizo una pausa y miro a los ojos azules de Marinette "Me parecio una buena idea tener una batalla contigo en cuanto te vi a ti y a tu Eevee" continuo con emoción antes de volver a sonreírle a Marinette "¿Que me dices?" pregunto esperanzado.

Marinette quedo en silencio por unos segudos, por extraño que pareciera, no quería ceder y decir que no, había una extraña sensación de emoción que se apodero en su pecho. Fue devuelta a la realidad cuando Eevee empujo su cabeza contra su palma, llamando su atención "Eevee" Miro a su pokémon que la miraba expectante, por alguna razón, supo que ella quería esto tanto como ella.

"Esta bien" no estaba segura del por que acepto, pero algo le decia que no sería tan malo y que lo disfrutaría, además este chico era bastante agradable, incluso si no lo conocia.

El chico amplio su sonrisa, la alegría iluminando sus ojos azul verdosos "Genial. Por cierto mi nombre es Curtis Lamine" dijo el rubio al darse cuenta de que no se habia presentado, luego hizo una seña al pokémon a su lado "Y este es mi compañero, Purrloin" presento frotando su mano contra la cabeza de su pokémon.

El pokémon sonrio un poco, ronroneando mientras su entrenador acariciaba sus orejas "Purr"

Marinette sonrio mientras se levantaba de su asiento, Eevee se paro a su lado "Yo soy Marinette Dupain Cheng" se presento la azabache antes de hacer una seña a su pokémon "Y esta es Eevee. Es un gusto conocerte, Curtis" sonrió un poco menos nerviosa con Curtis, tal vez despues de esto pueda hacer un nuevo amigo.

"Lo mismo digo" Curtis le lanzo una sonrisa a Marinette antes de alejarse de ella para posicionarse para luchar mientras Purloin se posaba frente a él, ahora en dos patas "Muy bien ¿empezamos ahora?" pregunto el rubio con cierto entusiasmo.

Marinette a su vez se posisiono al otro extremo del parque, dándole un asentimiento con la cabeza a Curtis "Si,"

El rubio se ajusto la gorra, una sonrisa confiada extendiendose por sus rasgo "¡Aqui vamos! ¡Purloin empieza con gruñido!" Exclamo el oji azul verdoso

"Purr... ¡Loin!" El pokémon grito mientras una onda sonora se extendia por el campo, golpeando a Eevee, dejandola un tanto sorprendida y aturdida, pero por lo demás estaba bien.

"¿Uh? ¿Que fue eso?" Marinette se pregunto, un poco confundida por el ataque, ella frunció el ceño, debía tener algún efecto ¿no es así? Era algo que aprendio de los efectos de los poderes de los akuma. Sacudio la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no estaban en París en ese momento, estaba en Ciudad Luminous teniendo una batalla con Curtis, tenía que concentrarse en ella "¡Eevee, usa ataque rápido!"

Eevee se lanzo contra Purrloin corriendo mientras dejaba una estela blanca a su paso, Curtis espero a que la pokémon ADN se acercara antes de darle la nueva orden a Purrloin "¡De nuevo, Purrloin! ¡Usa gruñido!" El pokémon tipo siniestro grito y lanzo una nueva onda sonora que hizo retroceder a Eevee, pero esta siguio corriendo "Ahora usa arañazo" una de las patas de Purloin brillo mientras sus garras se extendian ligeramente, el pokemon malicioso se lanzo hacia Eevee para sorpresa de Marinette.

"¡Esquivalo!" exclamo la oji azul de inmediato a lo que Eevee obedevio y se movio a un lado, justo a tiempo cuando un zarpazo casi pasa cerca de su cabeza, sin embargo, Marinette noto que Purloin realmente era rápido, así que tenía que tener cuidado "Ataque rápido!"

"¡Eevee!" La tipo normal se estrello contra el tipo siniestro, aprovechando la cercanía entre ambos, Purrloin se deslizo por la tierra tras el impacto, pero fuera de eso no estaba tan herido para confusión de Marinette.

"¿Eh?" la azabache estaba confundida, había pensado que ese golpe debio haber hecho mucho más con la cercanía que Purrloin tenia con Eeve pero el pokémon malicioso estaba prácticamente ileso, apreto los labios y se pregunto si estaba haciendo algo mal.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Gina se acerco a ellos, sosteniendo un refresco y un libro en sus brazos, observando el combate con atención cuando noto la mirada confusa en el rostro de su nieta, "Gruñido baja la potencia de los ataques que causan daño, Marinetta." explico llamando la atención de la oji azul la cual la miro ligeramente aturdida, sin embargo, no tardo en comprender lo que estaba refiriendose su abuela.

Ella se mordio el labio, observando a ambos pokémon con cuidado de forma analizadora "Ya veo. Incluso si Eevee lo golpeara con toda su fuerza, no le hará tanto daño a Purrloin" murmuro para si misma en entendimiento. Tal vez debio haber tenido mucho más cuidado en cuanto Curtis le ordeno a Purrloin usar gruñido la segunda vez, no estaría en tal desventaja si fuera así.

La voz de Curtis la devolvio a la realidad cuando el oji azul verdoso se dirigio a su pokémon "¡Purloin ahora, arañazo!" la pata de Purloin se ilumino de blanco y sus garras crecieron, avalanzandose y golpeando a Eevee con exito.

"¡Oh no!" la azabache exclamo preocupada cuando vio a Eevee rodar por el suelo mientras Purrloin aterrizaba con gracia a su lado "¿Eevee estas bien?" pregunto la oji azul, regañandose por ser descuidada y haber bajado la guardia.

"Vee" La pokémon ADN respondio levantandose para desmostrarle a su amiga que estaba bien y que no hubo tanto daño, le había dolido un poco, si, pero quería continuar con esto.

Al ver que su pokémon no estaba tan gravemente herida, Marinette se enderezo y penso en otro de los ataques, esta vez tendría más cuidado "¡Muy bien, utiliza bola sombra!" exclamo la oji azul.

Una bola oscura se formo en la boca de Eevee para grata sorpresa de Curtis, si había visto que el Eevee de Marinette usara Bola Sombra pero era un poco sorprendente que supiera ese movimiento "¡Eevee!"

El pokémon lanzo la bola sombra hacia Purrloin, impactando con este y levantando una nube de polvo, sin embargo, al igual que ataquer rápido, no le afecto tanto "...Loin"

"Arañazo" Ordeno Curtis a lo que Purrloin se avalanzo sobre Eevee, pero Marinette ya estaba preparada para esto.

"¡No lo permitas, ataque de arena!" Eevee tomo por sorpresa a Purloin cuando esta arrojo tierra a su cara con su pata, haciendolo retroceder.

"¡Purr... loin!" El pokémon trato de quitarse la tierra de sus ojos, los cuales estaban firmemente cerrados para evitar que la tierra entrara en ellos.

Curtis jadeo cuando vio esto, "¡Oh no! Purrloin no puede ver!" el rubio no había esperado eso en lo absoluto, el frunció el ceño, tenía que tener más cuidado con Marinette, no era alguien ordinaria.

Marinette sonrió en triunfo cuando Purrloin dio más pasos atrás, probablemente para alejarse de Eevee y tratando de quitarse la tierra de su cara con sus patas. Muy bien eso le daría tiempo. "Muy bien, ataque rápido Eevee!" Eevee se lanzo hacia delante, impactando contra Purrloin, el cual retrocedio nuevamente, pero no fue tan afectado, "Todavía no le hace mucho daño" murmuro la azabache mordiendose ligeramente el labio inferior.

Curtis fruncio el ceño antes de sonreir cuando se le ocurrio una idea "Purrloin, utiliza golpes furia," Las garras de ambas patas del pokémon se extendieron y este lanzo arañazos alrededor del lugar, tratando de conectar golpeas a ciegas con Eevee "¡Ve a la derecha!" le indico el rubio a su pokémon cuando el tipo normal se alejo.

"¡Ee!" La pokémon chillo cuando Purrloin casi la golpea, por lo que se apresuro a saltar hacia atrás y retrocerde lo más posible del pokémon malocioso.

Las orejas de Purrloin se alzaron cuando escucho a Eevee por lo que de inmediato se dirigio a donde estaba el sonido, "¡Purr...loin!" El pokémon ataco a ciegas a la pokémon ADN, la que trataba de alejarse lo más posible del pokémon malicioso.

"¡Ee Ee! ¡vee!"

"Eevee esquiva" Marinette fruncio el ceño, tratando de encontrar el momento perfecto para decirle a su pokémon que atacara.

"¡Ve a la izquierda, Purrloin!" Curtis sonrio ligeramente mientras su pokémon se iba acercandose cada vez más a Eevee, no iba a rendirse de ninguna manera y sabía que Purrloin tampoco lo haría incluso si no podía ver gracias a ataque de arena.

Gina noto esto y fruncio el ceño ante la tactica de Curtis, entendio lo que pasaba, dado que Purloin no podía ver, estaba confiando en la guia de Curtis y cualquier ruido que hiciera Eevee para acercarse a ella, "¡Eso es, Purrloin!" Animo Curtis hasta que Purloin conecto con un golpe a Eevee, que siguio junto con otros más al saber que al fin la había encontrado.

"¡VEE!" Eevee chillo cuando salio volando en el ultimo golpe cerca de su entrenadora, para preocupación de Marinette.

"¡Eevee! ¿Estas bien?" pregunto la nativa de Paris cuando vio a su pokemon caer al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"¡Vee!" Eevee respondio para despejar las preocupaciones de su entrenadora y se levanto.

Marinette asintio con la cabeza al confirmar que estaba bien, aunque un poco más herida de lo que estaba anteriormente. Noto que Purloin por fin se había sacado la tierra de los ojos lo suficientemente para ver correctamente, ella frunció el ceño, esto sería un poco más dificil "Continuemos con esto. Usa ataque rapido" Exclamo la oji azul, la idea de no rendirt Eevee corrio alrededor del campo hacia Purrloin con la intención de colisionar contra él.

Curtis, sin embargo, tenía otros planes "Purrloin, usa persecusión" Purloin corrio hacia Eevee y con una onda de choque colisiono contra el pokémon ADN. "Ahora arañazo" El rubio sonrió, Marinette estaba era buena a pesar de lo poco experimentada que era, estaba siendo un buen desafio.

"Eevee esquiva" Su pokémon se hizo a un lado, pero aun así, Purrloin trato de conectar un golpe con ella 'No puedo dejar que esto siga así' pensó mordiendose el labio, pensó en cualquier cosa hasta que miro a su abuela y recordo algo '¡Lo tengo!' grito en su cabeza cuando una idea la golpeo "Eevee, usa atracción" al escuchar la orden, Gina no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¡Ee vee!" Eevee sonrió y giño un ojo mientras algunos corazones empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor antes de salir disparados hacia Purrloin.

Curtis palidecio ligeramente al oír eso, el no se había enfrentado a entrenadores con pokémons que supieran ese movimiento, pero si sabía que hacia gracias a batallas pokemon que veia en televisión antes de comenzar su viaje. No esperaba que Eevee lo supiera "¿¡Que!? ¡oh no! Purrloin esquivalo" Cuando dijo eso, ya era tarde los corazónes rodearon a Purrloin quien miraba confundido a su alrededor antes de que le afectara el ataque.

"Purr purr purr" El pokémon ronroneo mientras miraba con una sonrisa boba a Eevee.

Marinette no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca para sofocar una risita que escapo de sus labios. Le parecia bastante lindo, "Muy bien, terminemos con esto, Eevee usa Bola sombra!" La pokemon ADN obedecio y una bola oscura se formo en su boca, lanzandola contra Purrloin que todavía estaba en un estado de enamoramiento, que esta vez cayo con fuerza al suelo, aparentemente el efecto de gruñido estaba pasando.

Curtis salio de su aturdimiento en ese momento, reacciónando y mirando a su pokémon con preocupación "¡Purrloin! ¡trata de usar arañazo!" el rubio trato de llamar la atención de su pokemon, pero fue en vano, el tipo siniestro no lo escucho en lo absoluto.

"Purr Purr" Purrloin se levanto, incluso despues de ser atacado por la misma Eevee, el efecto de atracción no se había desvanecido ni un poco.

Marinette no puedo evitar sonreír antes de compartir un asentimiento con Eevee, "¿¡Preparada para terminar con esto, Eevee!?" pregunto la franco-china a su pokemon, la emoción y el extasis se oía prefectamente en su voz al igual como se veía en su rostro mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con una chispa de emocion.

"¡Ee vee!" Eevee asintió con la cabeza mientras se posicionaba frente a Purloin, lista para acabar lo que empezo junto a su entrenadora.

Gina sonrio mientras las veía a ambas en su batalla, orgullosa de que la práctica hubiera rendido frutos en poco tiempo. La sonrisa de Marinette crecio, la sensación de adrenalina y emocion no la abandonaba, "¡Ok! ¡Bola sombra!"

"¡Eevee!" Otra bola sombra se formo en la boca de Eevee, la lanzo a Purrloin como lo hizo con la anterior y dio en el blanco cuando esta conecto con el pokémon malicioso.

El impacto con la bola sombra hizo que el tipo siniestro saliera volando por los aires antes de caer al suelo, intento levantarse, sin embargo, volvio a caer al suelo, sin más fuerzas y completamente debilitado "Lo ... in..."

Marinette dejo escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo, mirando los resultados de la batalla, un poco incrédula y sorprendida, pero igual de emocionada, sentía como su corazón latia contra su pecho por toda la adrenalina de hace unos minutos. Poco a poco salio de su asombro y logro reaccionar "¿Ganamos?" pregunto un poco insegura, mirando nuevamente el resultado de la batalla para asegurarse de que veía bien, "¡Ganamos!" Exclamo con más emoción y alegria, incluso dando un pequeño salto.

"¡Eevee Vee!" Eevee se unio a la celebración con su entrenadora, dándo saltos alegres y corriendo hacia ella antes de saltar a sus brazos.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo, Eevee" dijo la chica de ojos azules alegremente mientras giraba sobre sus pies, alzando a su pokemon en sus brazos antes de abrazarla con cariño.

"¡Vee!" Marinette se rio suavemente cuando Eevee lamio su mejilla, la cual estaba tan extasiada y emocionada como su entrenadora. Había sido su primera pelea oficial, a pesar de las heridas que tenía su cuerpo ahora, nunca se había sentido tan emocionada y feliz como en este momento.

"¡Purrloin!" Curtis corrio hacia su pokemon y lo levanto entre sus brazos, "¿Estas bien?" pregunto el oji azul verdoso con suavidad a su pokemon, un poco preocupado

El pokemon malicioso abrio los ojos y alzo la vista para mirar a su pokémon, mirandolo con tristeza por haber perdido la batalla contra Eevee "Purr..."

Curtis solamente le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y despreocupada "No importa, hiciste un buen trabajo" le dijo en voz baja antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a Marinette. La oji azul mentiria si dijera que temia haber hecho algo malo al ganar y que Curtis la odiara por lastimar a Purrloin, pero afortunadamente no paso, el chico le dio una sonrisa calida a Marinette "Realmente eres buena ¿estas segura de que estabas solamente prácticando hace rato?" pregunto el Kalosiano elogiando a Marinette, haciendo sonrojar a la azabache.

"M-Muy segura," respondio la oji azul con una sonrisa avergonzada, la confianza que había reunido en su batalla se había ido en cuestion de segundos. Marinette bajo su mirada a Purrloin, que estaba descansado comodamente en los brazos de su entrenador luego de una larga y ardua batalla "Lo siento por Purrloin ¿esta bien?" pregunto la franco-china acercandose para mirar al pokemon.

Curtis asintio con la cabeza "Si no te preocupes, solo necesita descansar durante un largo rato" contesto el rubio mirando a su pokémon antes de sonreirle nuevamente a Marinette con más alegria, "Pero en realidad nos divertimos mucho, y la verdad es que me sorprendiste, no esperaba que Eevee supiera atracción" el rubio expreso su sorpresa y entusiasmo, Purrloin asintio con la cabeza de acuerdo, compartiendo la emoción de su entrenador.

"Purr"

Marinette se rio torpemente, un poco apenada por los elogios de Curtis "Apenas me acorde de eso," admitio la oji azul de forma sincera antes de devolverle la sonrisa al Kalosiano "Me diverti mucho también, Curtis, fue mi ..." miro a Eevee y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su pokemon "Nuestra primera batalla"

"¡Vee!"

Curtis estaba francamente sorprendido, pero supuso que debio esperarlo. Despues de todo, Marinette dijo que solamente estaba prácticando con su abuela. "¿En serio? Genial, me alegro de haber luchado contigo" hizo una pausa y miro a Purrloin de nuevo, "Me gustaría seguir charlando, pero quiero llevar a Purrloin a un centro pokémon para curarlo"

Marinette apreto los labios al saberlo, no quería despedirse de Curtis tan pronto, además quería hablar un poco de él, era bastante agradable, miro al apartamento de Selene y se le ocurrio una idea "Yo... bueno... la amiga de mi abuela es una doctora pokémon, podríamos ir y descansar un poco" señalo al compeljo de departamentos y sin darse cuenta, Gina se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Me parece una excelente idea" dijo la Altomarence sorprendiendo a ambos adolescentes y haciendo que se giraran para verla.

"Abuela" Marinette casi se habia olvidado de que su abuela había estado ahí todo el tiempo, pero en realidad, no pudo evitar pensar que ella la había ayudado de alguna manera en su batalla con Curtis.

Gina por su parte estaba contenta de que Marinette pudiera vivir la experiencia de una batalla pokémon muy pronto y que pudiera entablar lazos con Curtis, así que ¿por que no? No veia nada de malo en ello y estaba segura de que Selene estaría feliz de ayudar. "Fue una buena batalla la de ustedes dos, creo que serán muy buenos entrenadores" felicito la mujer de cabello blanco con una gran sonrisa a ambos jovenes.

Curtis de inmediato se ilumino de alegria por los elogio "Muchas gracias, señora. Aunque quiero entrenar a Purloin para que se haga más fuerte y que pueda aprender otros ataques," declaro el joven con determinación antes de girar para mirar a Marinette y a Eevee "Eevee es muy fuerte y sin duda sabe ataques que no esperaba que supiera" Marinette se sonrojo ante los elogios mientras Eevee parecio al mismo tiempo algo avergonzada también. Ambas sonrieron de forma apenada por ello.

Gina sonrio ante eso, era como todo entrenador hablaba "Esa es la actitud," dijo antes de colocar una mano detrás de la espalda de su nieta y empezar a conducir a los adolescentes al edificio "Ahora, vamos adentro," hizo una pausa antes de mirar a su nieta mientras caminaban al apartamento, alzando el brazo con el que llevaba el refresco y el libro que había comprado de la tienda "Por cierto, Marinetta aquí esta tu refresco, también compre un libro recetas, pensé que te gustaría, en caso de que quieras cocinar honear algo para ti y tus pokémon," le tendio ambos objetos a Marinette, la cual los tomo sin dudar, la oji azul miro la portada del libro que tenía un pastelito en la portada, era un libro para recetas de pokémon y humanos por lo que tenía entendido.

Curtis giro la cabeza para mirar a la azabache "¿Sabes cocinar y hornear, Marinette?" pregunto el oji azul verdoso con curiosidad luego de oír eso.

"Si, aprendi de mis padres, ellos tienen una panadería en mi ciudad natal" contesto Marinette antes de sonreír juguetonamente en dirección de Curtis mientras guiñaba un ojo "y no es por presumir pero tenemos los mejores postres que puedas encontrar."

"Asombroso," murmuro el rubio un poco impresionado, "Sabes pensar en eso se me hace agua la boca" El oji azul verdoso casi babea al imaginar todo tipo de postres en su cabeza.

Marinette sonrió un poco divertida mientras Gina escuchaba su conversación con humor. Curtis le recordaba a la azabache un poco a Adrien y a Chat Noir al verlo así, a ellos siempre le gustaban los postres que hacian sus padres, "Mi papá me dio una caja de galletas, creo que podríamos comer un poco cuando llegemos al apartamento"

Otra sonrisa se extendio por los labios de Curtis, bastante alegre de escuchar eso, "Muero por probarlas"

xxxx

"Wow ¡estan deliciosas!" exclamo Curtis en cuanto metio una galleta rosa con puntos blancos a su boca. La caja de galletas estaba en la mesa de central de la sala, abierta y revelando las diferentes galletas que se encontraban ahí, Gina sonrio observandolo con humor la situación, sus pokémon estaban comiendo en la cocina.

"Es bueno que te gusten," dijo Marinette con una sonrisa mirando al rubio. No era muy diferente de Adrien cuando se trata de los postres.

"Curtis." Selene entro en ese momento con Purrloin y Eevee en sus brazos, quienes se veían mejor que antes "Tu Purrloin esta mejor, pero necesita mucho descanso" informo la oji dorada mientras Purrloin saltaba al regazo de su entrenador antes de que Selene se dirigiera a Marinette, quien recibio a Eevee en sus brazos "Lo mismo digo de Eevee, Marinette, por cierto, felicidades por tu primera batalla" la mujer le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la azabache mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

"Gracias, Selene" Marinette le devolvio el gesto a la doctora pokémon mientras Eevee se acurrucaba en su regazo, bostezando antes de hechar la cabeza para dormir.

"Gracias" Curtis también le dio una sonrisa agradecida a la mujer albina antes de volver su atención a Purrloin, tomando una galleta de la caja y ofreciendosela a su pokémon "Purrloin, prueba estas galletas, estan increibles."

"Loin" El pokémon miro con curiosidad la galleta ofrecida antes de abrirla boca y darle un mordisco "¡Purr Purr!" El pokémon malicioso ronroneo con una expresión de deleite y tomo la galleta entre sus patas para continuar comiendola.

Giger entro en la sala en ese momento, mirando con algo de intriga a su invitado "Entonces ¿ya has comenzado tu viaje, Curtis?" pregunto con algo de curiosidad el hombre peli rojo. Estaba seguro que el chico ya habría comenzado su viaje o ya estaba viajando por lo que podía decir.

Curtis volteo a ver a Giger y asintió con la cabeza "Si, saldre de Ciudad Luminous mañana para ganar mi primera medalla de gimnasio" respondio el oji azul verdoso

"¿Medalla de gimnasio?" pregunto Marinette confundida mientras acariciaba el pelaje de su pokémon, que ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Curtis le dio una mirada extraña, no estaba seguro por que Marinette no sabia de eso, pero no le importo si podía explicarle y aclarar dudas, "Lo entrenadores enfrentan a lideres de gimnasios en diferentes ciudades para ganar medallas, con ellas acceden a la liga pokémon y enfrentarse a los entrenadores más fuertes para ganar el titulo de campeon" explico el rubio con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos azules verdosos antes de apretar el puño "Quiero enfrenarme el campeon y en cuanto más pronto gane todas las medallas más pronto lograré eso" añadio con determinación. Desde hace mucho había querido participar en la liga pokémon, más ahora que nunca ya que quería enfrentarse a Alain.

Marinette se le quedo viendo, no había pensado mucho en viajar a decir verdad, pero mientras más lo oia de su abuela y ahora de Curtis, más le entusiasmaba la idea de irse de viaje. Aunque no estaba segura de como manejarlo, era inexperta en todo lo relacionado con los pokemon. 'Puedes manejar akumas en París ¿por que no podrías viajar?' pudo escuchar la voz de Tikki alentandola en su mente.

Eso la hizo sentirse menos insegura, pero de igual manera sintio una punzada de tristeza, extrañaba a Tikki, reamente le hacia mucha falta sus palabras de aliento y su presencia cariñosa y reconfortante.

La voz de Curtis saco a Marinette de sus pensamientos "¿Y tu Marinette, vas a viajar?" la Franco-China parpadeo ante la pregunta, procesandola y soltando un profundo suspiro al no saber como responderla.

"No lo sé, todavía lo estoy pensando" contesto la oji azul con sinceridad.

"Creo que deberias hacerlo, es bastante emocionante, además tal vez podamos hacernos más fuertes, encontrarnos algún día y luchar como lo hicimos hoy" Dijo Curtis un poco entusiasmado ante la idea de volver a pelear con la azabache, Marinette era agradable y si también empezaba a viajar le gustaría saber que tan fuerte se había vuelto junto con el progreso de su viaje.

"Tal vez lo hagamos..." murmuro la azabache en respuesta mirando a Eevee, sintiendose extrañamente emocionada por la idea de Curtis. No noto la mirada que le estaba dandole Selene, la mujer no puedo evitar verse a si misma por un momento en la nieta de su amiga.

"Espero que sea así" Curtis sonrio poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza antes de mirar en el reloj de pared detrás de él, "Ya se esta haciendo tarde. Será mejor que me vaya." El chico se levanto del sofá en el que estaba sentado y se volteo para mirar a su nueva amiga "Fue un gusto conocerte Marinette,"

Curtis le extendio la mano a la azabache, la cual la tomo con una sonrisa "Si, lo mismo digo," Era un poco extraño, antes se había sentido muy nerviosa con Curtis, pero despues de su batalla, ya no se sentía así, en realidad se sentía un poco más confiada alrededor del oji azul verdoso, tal vez si debería viajar, aunque solamente fuera un poco.

El chico tomo un trozo de papel de su bolsillo y escribio algo antes de pasarselo a la azabache "Este es mi numero de telefono, en caso de que quieras hablar conmigo"

"Gracias, Curtis" La oji azul le dio una gran sonrisa al rubio.

"¡Nos vemos!/¡Purrloin!" El rubio sonrió junto a su pokémon y se alejaron mientras Marinette se despedia antes de que Giger guiara a Curtis por el pasillo y este saliera por la puerta.

"Parece que hiciste un nuevo amigo, Marinette" comento Selene sentandose al lado de la azabache, quie asintio distraidamente mientras miraba el número de télefono de Curtis "Y dime ¿Realmente piensas en viajar?" pregunto con interes, dandole una mirada casual a Gina.

"Todavía no estoy segura" respondio la oji azul bajando su vista para mirar a Eevee.

"Sabes, yo tampoco estaba tan segura como tu, fueron mis padres los que me alentaron a viajar en primer lugar" Delcatty se subia a las piernas de Selene mientras ella hablaba, la notalgia estaba presente en su voz al recordar las veces en que ella lloraba en las noches por sus padres, solo con Delcatty a su lado que en su momento, era un Skitty "Pero te dire algo, es una experiencia muy maravillosa" añadio

Los ojos azules de la Franco-China miraron a la mujer con confusión e intriga "¿En serio?" pregunto en voz baja, escuchando atentamente a la mujer de cabello albino.

Esta asintió con la cabeza a cambio y peino el flequillo de la azabache "Formas un fuerte vinculo con tu pokemon cada día y empezas a descubrir cosas de ti misma que no sabias con anterioridad." La mujer le dio una calida sonrisa a la joven antes de mirar a Delcatty, "Es por eso que decidi ser doctora, por que descubri que me gusta ayudar a las personas y pokémons heridos"

Marinette guardo silencio por unos momentos, antes de mirar a su abuela "Es por eso que descubriste que te gusta viajar" comento en voz baja.

"Así es" Gina le dio una sonrisa a su nieta antes de sentarse al lado de Marinette "Esta bien si no quieres hacerlo, Marinetta, pero creeme cuando te digo que esto te ayudará a crecer aun más de lo que esperas"

Giger aparecio en la sala en ese momento, escuchando la conversación "¿Que tal si tu y Gina viajan a Ciudad Santalune en unos días y despues tomas una decisión? Eso podría ayudarte. Además te dará tiempo para terminar de hacer las cosas que quieres hacer aquí antes de salir" sugirio el oji verde caminando para sentarse al lado de su esposa y colocar un brazo alrededor de ella.

La oji azul lo pensó, era una buena idea, terminaría primero con sus comisiones y luego podría salir en su viaje "Creo... creo que lo haré" Una sonrisa aparecio en el rosro de Marinette haciendo sonreír a todos los adultos al mismo tiempo.

xxxx

Más tarde esa noche, luego de que Eevee despertara y cenaran, Marinette se sentó en su cama junto a Eevee, ahora usando una camisa de pijama con mangas de color rosa pastes y pantalones de pijama del mismo coloro, tomo su télefono para llamar a sus padres. No debía ser tan tarde en París, al menos deberían ser las 3 de la tarde, sus amigos ya debieron salir de clases, pero sus padres deberían estar todavía trabajando todavía... Ella se mordio el labio y vacilo por un momento, hace más de dos horas Luka respondio sus mensajes y él estaba en la panaderia con Kagami, se pregunto si debería llamar tan pronto o esperar un poco.

Al final decidio llamarlos, realmente quería ver a sus padres y decirles la propuesta de Giger "¡Marinette!" exclamo Tom felizmente al ver a su nieta. "¿Todo va bien? ¿como va todo por aya?" pregunto entusiasmado de ver a su pequeña.

"¿Como estan tu y Eevee, cariño?" secundo Sabine mirando a su hija con felicidad. Había esperado esa llamada desde que Luka le aviso que su hija hablaría con ella.

"Todo va bien, Eevee y yo estamos bien ¿cierto, Eevee?" pregunto la azabache para mirar a su pokemonm quien dio un salto hacia el regazo de su amiga para mirar a la cámara.

"¡Eevee!" La pokemon sonrió al ver el matrimonio nuevamente, sacudiendo su cola con felicidad.

Marinette se rio un poco de ella y miro nuevamente a sus padre "Selene y Giger fueron realmente amables conmigo, incluso me llevaran a algunas tiendas para conseguir algunas cosas que necesito." explico la azabache recordando la lista de materiales que le dio a Selene una hora despues de que Curtis se fuera de la casa.

"Ya veo, es bueno saberlo, ¿y que harás ahora que estas ahí?" pregunto Sabine con curiosidad al saber que su hija iria de compras, esperaba que su hija se fuera adaptando bien, era díficil acostumbrarse a la vida de otro país.

"Pienso personalizar mi habitación un poco y hacer la ropa que me pidio Jagged" respondio la azabache, considerando decirle a sus padres en ese momento sobre la propuesta de Giger del viaje, pero decidio optar por contarles sobre su entrenamiento en el parque "... Hoy abuela me enseño algunas cosas sobre las batallas pokémon y pude prácticar con Reuniclus." Ella recordo a Snorlax en ese momento, "¡También conocia Snorlax! Fue solamente unos pocos minutos pero fue muy agradable papá" dijo entusiasmada.

Tom no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría, sintiendose un poco contento, nostalgico y melancolico al saber que su pequeña había conocido a su pokémon "Es bueno saberlo, me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras antes" murmuro el peli marrón con un deje de tristeza. Realmente extrañaba pasar tiempo con Snorlax desde que era un Munchlax, podía verlo si tenía mucho cuidado en París, pero todavía no era lo mismo no tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo.

Sabine coloco una mano en el brazo de su esposo para animarlo, sabiendo que tanto extraba a Snorlax, la verdad es que había sido agradable conocerlo y ver las pequeñas reuniones que su esposo tenía con su pokémon "Por cierto querida ¿hiciste algo más?" pregunto la oji gris con una sonrisa.

La azabache sonrió un poco, "¡Tuve una batalla pokémon con un chico! ¡Su nombre era Curtis, él tenía a un pokemon llamado Purrloin, me vio prácticando con abuela y como también empezaba a viajar penso que sería buena idea luchar conmigo!" la oji azul hablo emocionada mientras rodeaba con su brazo a su pokémon y la abrazaba "¡Eevee y yo ganamos la batalla!"

"¡Vee vee!"

"Es bueno escucharlo, mi princesa" Dijo Tom con cierto orgullo mirando a su hija, viendo que tan alegre estaba por su victoria en su batalla "A mi no me iba tan bien en las batallas en mi juventud, era más bueno en la cocina." Sacudio la cabeza ante los recuerdos, él y Snorlax siempre estuvieorn más concentrados en la cocina que en las batallas pokémon, solo combatian debes en cuando "Supongo que es algo debiste sacar algo más de mamá." añadio con cierto humor, su madre debía estar orgullosa de su hija si ese era el caso.

"¿Eevee, esta bien?" pregunto Sabine con preocupación por la pokémon ADN, sabía que las batallas pokémon eran emocionantes y que los pokemon a veces resultaban gravemente heridos en algunas ocaciones.

"Esta bien, Selene hizo un buen trabajo curando a Eevee y a Purrloin." Marinette froto la cabeza de Eevee que dejo escapar un 'vee' muy a gusto por las caricias que le ofrecia su entrenadora "Por cierto, también invite a Curtis a comer las galletas que me diste, papá, a él le encantaron," la oji azul sonrió divertida al recordar la expresión de Curtis al probar las galletas, a sus padres les gustaría saber de eso.

Tom guiño un ojo con alegria "En ese caso enviaremos más galletas"

"Hablando de eso, abuela me compro un libro de recetas, les enviaré algo a ustedes cuando pueda" dijo la azabache con una sonrisa. Tal vez incluso podría enviarle nuevos ingredientes a sus padres para probar con nuevas recetas para la panadería, una parte de ella podría imaginarse a Chat Noir disfrutando de nuevos postres.

"Sería bastante bueno, cariño" Sabine sonrió alegremente por el gesto de su hija.

"¿Y como esta todo ayá? Luka dijo que él y Kagami estaban ahí" la franco-china recordo los mensajes que recibio antes de la cena de Luka.

"Si, ambos estaban interesados en recibir noticias tuyas," Contesto Sabine, siendo ella la que hablo con los amigos de su hija "De hecho, Kagami vino para hablar conmigo y programar visitas para meditar" añadio la mujer azabache al recordar la peticion de Kagami junto con el horario que arreglo con la señora Tsurugi para Kagami.

"¿En serio?" la azabache estaba un poco desconcertada por esa noticia, aunque meditar con su madre le ayudo mucho cuando estaba estresada y necesitaba relajarse, supuso que le ayudaría mucho a Kagami.

"Si, ella y su madre quieren que Kagami tome algunas seciones de meditación para ayudarla a concentrarse y relajarse." Sabine confirmando los pensamientos de su hija "Kagami también me pidio algunos libros sobre pokémon, estaba interesada en el tema despues de que le enviaste los mensajes, quizas en alguna sesión tengamos tiempo para hablar sobre eso" sugirio Sabine, le daría el horario de las sesiones de meditacióna Marinette para que se diera tiempo de hablar con Kagami y ella, sería bastante agradable.

"Oh, si sería una buena idea" Marinette estaba entusiasmada por la idea de su madre, ella miro entre sus padres antes de suspirar, tenía que contarle a sus padres sobre lo que sucedio despues de que Curtis se fuera, "Mamá, papá, despues de mi batalla con Curtis, hable un poco con él y me propuso que debería viajar," dijo sorprendiendo a tanto Sabine como Tom, "Giger me sugirio que debería ir a ciudad Santalune para decidir si quiero viajar" añadió mirando la reacción de sus padres un poco nerviosa, esperando que no estuvieran enojados por eso.

Tanto Sabine como Tom compartieron una mirada pensativa "Mientras no descuides tus estudios, estara bien" contesto el peli marrón de acuerdo. Sabía que su madre cuidaría a su hija y estaría al pendiente de ella en sus estudios.

"Hablando de eso ya te trasladamos a la clase de la señora Mendeleieve, te sugiero que veas tu correo en caso de tener alguna asignación" le aviso Sabine a su hija, Mendeleieve no tenía ningún problema con tener a Marinette en su clase, había dicho que le enviaría las tareas y cada asignación que tuviera a su correo.

"Claro, lo haré" Marinette asintió antes de que se oyera la campana de la tienda.

"Necesitamos volver al trabajo, adios cariño" Tom le dio una última sonrisa antes de pasarle el telefono a su esposa para atender.

"Te queremos," añadio Sabine

"También los quiero" la azabache sonrió un poco mientras colgaba la video-llamada, extrañaba a sus padres pero al menos podría verlos casi siempre al llamarlos, envio la foto que se había tomado con Eevee, su abuela, Reuniclus y Snorlax al télefono de su padre antes de disponerse a llamar a sus amigos, en cuanto vio las caras de Adrien, Kagami, Marc y Luka, sonrió "Hola"

"¡Marinette!" Exclamo Adrien con alegría en cuanto vio a su amiga. El oji verde se había detenido en su práctica de piano y puesto el reproductor para contestar la video llamada de la oji azul.

"Hola, Ma-ma-marinette" Luka estaba feliz de ver a la azabache, incluso si había hablado con ella por mensaje hace dos horas, preferia hablar con ella por video llamada y verla.

"Es bueno verte" Kagami sonrió levemente al ver a su amiga. Había esperado que la oji azul llamara en algún momento como Luka había dicho.

"¿Como estas, Marinette?" pregunto Marc, miro a un lado de la habitación en la que estaba para ver a Nathaniel, afortunadamente el peli rojo estaba distraido hablando con su madre, ella estaba ayudandolo con los problemas de matematica de esa mañana que no podía entender.

"Estoy bien, es bueno verlos a todos ustedes" contesto la oji azul con alegría al ver a sus amigos. Le hubiera gustado llamar a Nathaniel, a Rose y Juleka, sin embargo, quería hablar el asunto de los pokemon separados de ellos

"Luka dijo que querías hablarnos de algo, queremos saber que es" señalo Kagami, no sabía todos los detalles de lo que quería hablar Marinette, pero supuso que dbeia ser algo bastante bueno.

"Bueno, ¡abuela me enseño algunas cosas sobre las batallas pokémon hoy y también tuve mi primera batalla hoy!" exclamo la azabache con emoción y alegría mientras los eventos de ese mismo día pasaban por su cabeza rápidamente.

"¿En serio?" pregunto Adrien con una sonrisa, sintiendo mucha curiosidad ¿Marinette había tenido una batalla? eso sonaba grandioso y a juzgar por la mirada mirada emocionada en los ojos de su amiga le fue bastante bien.

"¿Que paso?" pregunto Luka, sonriendo al ver la emoción en rostro de Marinette, Marc también estaba curioso por saber los detalles, en especial si su amiga estaba muy feliz por ello.

"Que tal si nos cuentas todo desde el principio" dijo Kagami con tranquilidad aunque intrigada por la emoción de Marinette.

"Bueno, despues de prácticar con mi abuela, un chico llamado Curtis se me acerco con su pokemon, Purrloin, él penso que sería buena idea luchar conmigo por que también era nuevo y estaba buscando con quien luchar. Yo... al principio no quise aceptar pero había sido tan emocionante prácticar con mi abuela, así que creí que sería divertido" La oji azul sonrió torcidamente cuando recordo como había empezado la batalla, la forma en que Curtis tomo la ventaja al usar gruñido dos veces para bajar el ataque de Eevee, eso si la había puesto en apuros "Debo admitir que iba perdiendo al principio, Curtis sabía que estaba haciendo pero Eevee y yo nos las arreglamos para voltear la situación a nuestro favor y ganarle a él y a Purrloin" añadio acariciando las orejas de Eevee.

"¡Vee vee!" Eevee sonrió mientras se acurrucaba contra la azabache, sintiendose todavía euforica por haber ganado esa batalla contra Purrloin.

"Creo que hubiera sido genial verlo, si estas así de emocionada" señalo Luka, aunque feliz de que Marinette se divirtiera en su primera batalla.

"Hubiera sido una buena idea grabarlo," murmuro Adrien en voz baja a lo que la azabache se rio torpemente al no haber pensado en eso, trataría de hacer eso la próxima vez.

"¿Que más sucedio?" Marc escucho atentamente cada palabra de Marinette, estaba seguro de que fue una experiencia bastante emocionante por la que paso Marinette.

"Me hice amiga de Curtis, ambos nos divertimos mucho en nuestra batalla, pude conocerlo mejor y hablamos un rato." continuo a azabache, ya había guardado el contacto de Curtis en su télefono, mañana preguntaría como estaba "También pude conocer al pokémon de mi papá, Snorlax y a otro pokémon de mi abuela, se llama Reuniclus, tengo una foto aquí de ellos." La azabache tomo su télefono y busco la foto, enviandosela a sus amigos antes de que la notificicación de los telefonos de estos se oyeran haciendo que todos revisaran "El grande es Snorlax y el otro es Reuniclus"

"Es una linda foto" comento Adrien mirando la foto con un poco de ternura. Luka y Kagami tenían una opinión bastante parecida a la de Adrien sobre la foto. Sería un lindo recuerdo.

"Wow, Snorlax realmente es grande" Murmuro Marc bastante sorprendido por el tamaño del pokémon antes de mirar intrigado a Reuniclus.

"Delcatty..." Marinette miro a un lado suyo cuando Delcatty salto a su cama, colocandose junto a ella y Eevee.

"Eevee!" La pokémon ADN sonrió le sonrió a la otra tipo normal, que respondio asicalandola.

"Del"

Los demás miraron con curiosidad al nuevo pokémon que estaba ahí, "Ella es Delcatty, es pokémon de Selene, Delcatty, ellos son mis amigos de París, Adrien, Luka, Kagami y Marc" introdujo la azabache señalando a cada uno de sus amigos en la pantalla de su télefono.

"Catty..." El pokémon les dio una suave sonrisa a cada uno de los amigos de Marinette, quien acarició su cabeza haciendo que soltara un ronroneo "Catty~"

"A Rose le encantaría" comento Luka, Delcatty sería un pokémon que entraría a los gustos de Rose, considerando que a la rubia le encantaban los gatos.

"¿Eso es un hecho?" bromeo Marinette divertida haciendo reir a casi todos, menos a Kagami, pero la otra azabache se permitió sonreír un poco. Despues de que terminarán de reír, la azabache decidió continuar, "Cuando estabamos hablando, Curtis me sugirio salir de viaje," dijo para sorpresa de los demás, sabía que Gina tenía planeado ir de viaje y llevar a Marinette, pero no estaban seguros de si la azabache realmente se iría considerando que tenía que ajustarse a su nueva vida en Kalos, ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigos, la franco-china decidió seguir explicando: "No estaba segura, todavía no lo estoy, pero Giger me propuso que fuera con mi abuela a otra ciudad para tomar una decision"

"Eso suena genial, Marinette" comento Adrien, bastante feliz por su amiga.

Kagami asintió de acuerdo, "Fue una buena idea, no tendrás que tomar una decisión apresurada de salir de viaje," señalo la oji marrón cuando pensó y reflexiono sobre la idea de Giger. Ella sabía que Marinette no tendría que apresurarse y obligarse a hacer algo que no quería si resultaba de esa manera, una tactica muy efectiva.

"Es bastante justo, puedes experimentar un poco antes decidir que hacer" añadió Luka de acuerdo con la nativa de Japon, compartiendo pensamientos muy parecidos con esta.

Marinette tarareo un poco y asintió con la cabeza antes de que Marc hablará "Sabes, Aurore me pidio que te diera su número de télefono, ella esta un poco intrigada por saber que harás fuera del país, la idea le emociona mucho y quería hablar contigo sobre ello" recordo la conversación que tuvo con la rubia al final de clases, lo tan emocionada que lucia por el viaje de Marinette y que haría en el.

Marinette estaba un poco sorprendida por eso, pero también un poco alagada, conocía a Aurore solo un poco, pero podía decir que era una chica bastante genial y agradable, algo agresiva si se ponía de su lado malo - cuyas ciertas personas a veces resultaban ser Alec y Chloe - sin embargo, definitivamente buscaba ayudar a los demás cuando se lo proponia "Esta bien, Marc," a ella no le molestaba la idea de tener el número de la rubia, al contrario, le gustaría conocerla un poco más, tal vez podría hacerse buenas amigas, "Hablando sobre eso, chicos, queria mostrarles esto desde que llegue aquí" La azabache se levanto y camino hacia su balcon, donde había una vista incréible de la ciudad, volteo la cámara para que sus amigos pudieran verla.

"¡Wow!" Exclamo Marc cuando vio la hermosa ciudad de luces brillantes.

"No puedo creerlo" Murmuro Adrien un poco sorprendido al ver lo que estaba viendo, Marinette supuso que tenía una opinión parecida a la que tuvo cuando llego a Ciudad Luminous.

"Abuela dijo que Ciudad Luminous es como París en un sentido, de hecho también es conocida como la ciudad de amor" explico la azabache mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de su balcon, el viento frío golpeo su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera ligeramente.

"¿Sucede algo, Marc?" pregunto Nathaniel acercándose a su amigo. Escucho algunos jadeos y exclamaciones emocionadas del escritor por lo que sintió curiosidad.

El peli negro se sonrojo un poco, sintiendose un poco avergonzado por no haberle dicho a su amigo antes "Nathaniel, Marinette esta llamando" murmuro en voz baja antes de mostrarle el télefono a su amigo, ignorando las expresiones divertidas de Luka, Adrien y Kagami junto con las risitas de Marinette y su madre.

"Hola Nath" La azabache saludo al peli rojo con una pequeña ola.

"Marinette es bueno verte." Nathaniel sonrió al ver a la azabache mientras se sentaba al lado de Marc, que estaba sonrojandose por la cercanía del otro, algo que Kagami se dio cuenta y se sintió ligeramente divertida mientras que Luka luchaba por no reír "Marc me dijo que ya habías llegado a la casa de la amiga de tu abuela antes ¿como es todo por ayá?" pregunto curioso al recordar su charla despues de la hora del almuerzo.

"Es genial, todo va bien, pude salir un rato al parque del frente y hacerme amiga de alguien," respondio la azabache, no le gustaba reprimir detalles a sus amigos, pero no podía contarle de esto a Nathaniel, no todavía al menos, "Saldre mañana a comprar algunos materiales para personalizar mi habitacion y comprar tela para hacer ropa" añadió, estauna un poco entusiasmada por ver la ciudad mañana con su abuela, Selene y Giger, "¿Como esa todo por ayá? Marc dijo que estaban trabajando en un proyecto" Nathaniel y Marc se miraron, compartieron una pequeña sonrisa cuando la azabache pregunto eso mientras que Luka solamente sonrió

"Si, estoy interesada por saberlo también" añadió Kagami, quería saber de que sería este proyecto.

"Olvidamos hablar de eso antes" dijo Nathaniel rascandose la nuca, no dijo mucho por que tendría que explicar a Marinette sobre las cosas que hacia Lila en la escuela y no quería incomodarla o preocuparla, suficiente tenía ella de la italiana "El día en que te fuiste, Lila estaba ..." Menciono el nombre de la italiana con cuidado antes de rodar los ojos exhasperado al recordar eso "hablando del por que LadyBug se fue, aparentemente algo sobre los akumas siendo algo dificiles para ella, y que a ella le hubiera gustado que le diera su Miraculous para poder ayudarla."

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron y ella palidecio ante el pensamiento, ninguna palabra salio de sus labios, pero pronto su expresión cambio a una enojada junto con la de Kagami y Adrien, que tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la idea, bueno eso explicaba el dibujo de esa mañana.

"Si, ninguno de nosotros tampoco se lo tomo bien" dijo Luka, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, podía sentir a Tikki moviendose agitada, probablemente molesta por la idea.

"Espera ¿cuando estaba diciendo eso?" pregunto Adrien confundido dejando a un lado su indignación, estaba seguro que recordaría algo así, despues de todo, detestaba cuando se metian con su señora. Desde su lado de la pantalla él solo podía escuchar a Plagg murmurando enojado sobre Lila eso, no es que pueda culpar a su kwami de eso.

"Justo despues de que te fuiste del salón," respondio Nathaniel apoyando su cabeza en su mano "tampoco la escuche decirlo ya que me fui, pero aparentemente los demás le metieron en la cabeza de que sería una excelente héroina y me pidio un dibujo de ella usando el miraculous de LadyBug" explico con desdén haciendo que Marinette hiciera una mueca

"Que horror" fue la respuesta de Kagami al escuchar a Nathaniel, sintiendo nauseas ante la idea "Creo que si eso pasara, afirmaria que sería un akuma como Volpina" dijo con sinceridad a lo que la mayoría estaba de acuerdo con ella.

"No fuiste la única que penso en eso" dijo Marc antes de permitirse sonreir un poco "Afortunadamente, Luka nos dio una idea y estamos trabajando en un comic secreto,"

Nathaniel busco algo en su cuaderno antes de mostrarles un boceto de LadyBug y Chat Noir luchando con una chica de cabello moreno con un traje negro y rojo de mariquita "La llamamos FakeBug, tal como dice su nombre, es una akuma celosa de todas las cosas maravillosas que hace LadyBug y quiere obtener los miraculous para ser proclamada la nueva héroina de Paris" anuncio el oji turqueza haciendo que Luka, Adrien y Marinette aplaudieran contentos mientras Kagami solo asintió, mostrando interes por el cómic "Era una sorpresa para ustedes dos, es una disculpa por los errores que he cometido al creerle a ella y no a ustedes" añadio Nathaniel bajando la vista apenado.

"Esta bien, Nath, debo admitir que Adrien y yo le creímos un poco al principio hasta que vimos con nuestros propios ojos que Lila no era lo que aparentaba ser" Marinette le dio una sonrisa suave al peli rojo, podía doler que sus amigos no le creyeran, pero detestaba más que Lila solo usara a las personas para su beneficio personal.

"Así es, no hubiera pensado que Lila era tan mala hasta que esto sucedio" añadió Adrien en voz baja, honestamente no sabía por que Lila quería hacer esto, no podía entender sus razones o por que lo estaba haciendo, pero era obvio que definitivamente no podía darle más oportunidades, en su lugar, debia hacer algo con ella antes de que siguiera lastimando más a sus amigos.

"De todos modos, no pensamos publicarlo por obviar razones, pero si será para aquellos que sepan que Lila es una mentirosa, como una especie de club secreto" dijo Marc sabiendo que Aurore y Mireille no le creían a Lila desde que llego a Francoise Dupont junto con algunos más que conocía.

"Eso suena estupendo" dijo Marinette alegremente, esperaba que todo le fuera bien a sus amigos con su comic. Sin embargo, eso le recordo algo muy importante "Casualmente hablando de akumas, ¿hubo uno hoy?" pregunto, su semblante alegre desaparecio en cuestión segundos y se remplazo por uno serio y preocupado.

Luka y Adrien se pusieron algo nerviosos cuando Marinette pregunto eso, Nathaniel, Marc y Kagami no dijeron nada tampoco, "Pues... en realidad... Rose descubrio las mentiras de Lila y fue akumatizada por eso" respondio Luka para sorpresa de Marinette, no esperaba que Rose de todas las personas fuera la que se volviera akumatizar, pero estaba más sorprendida por la razón del por que.

"Se disculpo conmigo esta tarde," Dijo Adrien, viendole el lado bueo a la situación, al menos Rose ya no sería presa de las mentiras de Lila, pero se pregunto que pasaría con Alix. Mentiria si dijera que estaba nervioso por ir a la escuela mañana y encontrarse con ella en algún momento, "deberías llamarla a ella y Juleka," sugirio el rubio.

"Lo haré." Marinette salio de su aturdimiento y asintió con la cabeza, todavía algo sorpredida por la noticia, pero sintiendose gratamente aliviada de saberlo.

"Dejaremos que hables con ellas en ese caso," dijo Kagami para sorpresa de los demás, la nativa de japon lucia muy seria al hablar de este asunto en particular "Tienen que resolver ese asunto cuanto antes" señalo. Por mucho que ella misma no confiara en esas chicas, era mejor que Marinette evitara posponer algo que podría hacerle bien.

"Así es, hablaremos más tarde... quiero decir, hablaremos mañana" Adrien se corrigio cuando se acordo de la diferencia horaria entte Kalos y Francia, al menos, siempre podía enviarle cartas a Marinette y enviarle mensajes si no podía llamar. "Buenas noches, Marinette"

"Buenas noches..." murmuro la azabache antes de colgar la video llamada, soltando un suave suspiro.

"¿Vee?" Eevee se dirigio hacia el balcon y miro a Marinette, preguntandose si ella estaba bien.

Marinette volteo la cabeza para mirar a su pokémon y sonrió "Ire a dormir luego, necesito resolver algunos asuntos antes ¿por que tu y Delcatty no se van a dormir?" sugirio la oji azul inclinandose para acariciar la cabeza de su pokémon.

"Vee" Eevee corrio hacia la cama y se acosto a los pies de ella, donde Delcatty la estaba esperando. Ambas se acurrucaron y no tardaron en dormirse.

Marinette sonrió antes de buscar el número de Rose entre sus contactos, no tardo en encontrarlo y llamarla "¿Hola?" Rose pregunto a tientas mientras contestaba la llamada, sin mirar de quien era el número.

"Hola, Rose" saludo la oji azul suavemente, sorprendiendo a la rubia cuando la vio al otro lado de la pantalla "Supe lo de esta tarde, ¿estas bien?" pregunto un poco preocupada por la rubia.

"¡Marinette!" El chillido de la rubia sorprendio mucho a la azabache, vio como ella giraba la cabeza y hacia señas "¡Juleka ven aquí, es Marinette!"

La peli negra no tardo en aparecer en la pantalla, tras los llamados de Rose, la oji naranja no tardo en darle una sonrisa triste al verla "Marinette, es bueno verte" murmuro Juleka con su habitual tono bajo.

Rose miro a Marinette con una expresión arrepentida en su rostro "Marinette realmente lo sentimos tanto, no sabiamos que Lila era una persona tan horrible, pero aun así debimos creerte a ti cuando nos dijiste que era una mentirosa." hablo la rubia mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, sintiendo como su pecho se apretaba al recordar lo horrible que habían sido con su amiga.

Juleka asintió con su cabeza mientras continuaba "Tiene razón, tu solamente querías cuidarnos como siempre lo hiciste." Bajo la cabeza con arrepentimiento, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta "Sabemos que estas enamorada de Adrien pero no debimos usar tus sentimientos por él como una razón para creer algo horrible de ti," añadió con culpa. Ella no pudo evitar reprenderse por eso, despues de todo, incluso con todo lo que había hecho Chloe a la azabache, Marinette nunca levanto un dedo contra la rubia para lastimarla, a cambio hizo lo posible para tratarla bien e incluso hizo una fiesta para ella por que vio algo bueno en ella. Algo que ninguno de su clase se hubiera atrevido a hacer.

"Mira, te hicimos esto" Marinette vio como Rose sacaba una pancarta decorada con flores rosas en los bordes, las palabras hechas con marcador rosa que decian:'Lo sentimos, Marinette, esperamos tu regreso' conmovieron a la azabache, que hizo el esfuerzo para tratar de no llorar por eso mientras ponía una mano sobre su boca, ocultando una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios "Planeamos darselo a tus padres para que lo pongan en tu habitación" dijo Rose. Le gustaría que lo primero que Marinette viera en su habitación cuando llegara fuera eso junto con algunos regalos que ella y Juleka estaban planeando darle.

Marinette bajo su mano para reverlar la sonrisa de alegría en sus labios mientras permitia que agunas lágrimas de felicidad corrieran por sus mejillas "Gracias chicas, realmente lo aprecio," la chica trago cuando un nudo se formo en su garganta, haciendole dificil hablar "No voy a mentir, dolio que no me creyeran, pero tampoco me gusto que Lila los manipulara y engañara a todos ustedes" Ella respiro hondo mientras veía como las lágrimas en los ojos de Rose y Juleka se empezaban a formar, ella esperaba que fueran de felicidad "Acepto sus disculpas"

"Muchas gracias, Marinette" Tanto Rose y Juleka le dieron una sonrisa a la azabache. Hablaron un poco sobre temas triviales y como le estaba llendo, antes de despedirse. Cuando se despidio de ambas, la azabache sintió como un peso le era quitado de encima, esta se levanto de la silla y fue a su escritorio para comenzar a escribir en su diario.

[Querido diario,

Hoy ha sido un largo pero grandioso día, nunca creí que apenas llegar a Kalos cambiaría tanto mi vida. Extraño a mis padres, a mis amigos, a Chat Noir y a Tikki. El buen punto es que no estoy sola, tengo a mi abuela y a Eevee conmigo. Además, Selene y Giger son realmente amables y me gusta la compañia que me hace Delcatty, es bastante reconfortante. Realmente aprecio mucho lo que estan haciendo por mi y en serio espero poder devolverles el favor algún día.

No esperaba comenzar a entrenar a Eevee con mi abuela tan pronto, mucho menos luchar con Curtis, pero fue agradable, me sentí emocionada, no es algo parecido a la emoción que siento como LadyBug. No, fue algo diferente, algo que todavía no puedo describir con palabras, solamente puedo decir que era: 'la emoción de la batalla' como dijo mi abuela.

Me hizo olvidar por un momento que Curtis era un desconocido y lo nerviosa que estaba al principio por tener mi primera batalla. Pero de hecho me ayudo a conocerlo un poco, es amable, gentil y me recuerda un poco a Adrien en cierto modo, aunque todavía es muy diferente de él. Espero que podamos volvernos grandes amigos.

Debo admitir que también la idea de viajar a Ciudad Santalune me hace sentir emocionada, pero todavía estoy insegura de si decidir viajar todavía. Por la forma en que lo expresaron Curtis, mi abuela y Selene, suena fantastico, así que lo intentaré antes de tomar una decisión.

Quien sabe, tal vez pueda descubrir algo de mi misma como dicen mi abuela y Selene. Estoy anciosa y parte de mi no puede esperar para ir a la Ciudad Santalune.

La mejor parte de este día, es que Rose y Juleka descubrieron que Lila siempre estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo y se disculparon, fue algo que me hizo muy feliz y me conmovio mucho.

Todavía duele que no me hayan creído desde el principio, espero que con el tiempo esta herida deje de doler y pueda confiar nuevamente en ellas como lo hice antes o tal vez más.

Eso es lo que espero]


	12. Spark 8 - Furia cegadora

Alix se había despertado temprano esa mañana, los acontesimientos de ayer en su cabeza le hicieron casi incapaz de poder dormir sin pensar en todo lo que paso en esas semanas. Estaba decidida a averiguar lo que había pasado realmente entre Marinette, Adrien y Lila. Ya llego a la conclusión de que Lila era una mentirosa, pero tenía que ver que fue lo que sucedio realmente.

"¿Sucede algo, Alix?" pregunto Alim al ver que su hija revolvia parte de su cereal con la cuchara. Demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para concentrarse en su desayuno.

"No es nada, papá" respondio la oji azul finalmente llevando una cucharada de cereal a su boca. No tenía tanta hambre.

Alim la miro con escepticismo, su hija no estaba actuando con tanta energía como usualmente lo hacia despues del akuma de ayer, "Alix, sé que tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedio ayer" señalo el hombre de cabello marrón rojizo haciendo que la peli rosa hiciera una pequeña mueca, había dado justo en el clavo "¿Paso algo en clase que no me hayas dicho?" presiono con una mirada seria en su rostro. A juzgar por lo que dijo Chloe ayer, se pregunto que clase de problema tenían con Lila.

"Es díficil de explicar" Alix soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba la cuchara en el cuenco, recostandose en la silla y poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza "Hace semanas te conte que expulsaron a Marinette, que fue por un mal entendido." Alim asintió con la cabeza, lo recordaba claramente, una parte de él estaba más molesto por la forma en que el Director Damocles manejo la situación en la escuela, ya que por lo que dijo Alix, expulso a la pobre chica en frente de todos y no investigo correctamente. "Bueno, despues de eso, Lila dijo que Marinette empezo a empujarla, la hacia tropezar en los pasillos y le decia cosas horribles mientras nadie veia nada, pero Marinette ha estado actuando muy extraño desde que Lila llego y diciendo que ella era una mentirosa y Adrien se puso de su lado, así que estamos en una especie de guerra en el salón en contra de ellos en este momento por eso." explico la oji azul con cierta molestia mientras recordaba todo lo de las semanas anteriores. No estaba segura de por que estaba enojada, ¿con Marinette y Adrien, con Lila o con ella misma?

"¿Y crees eso?" pregunto Alim con duda, repasando lo dicho por su hija en su cabeza y los pocos recuerdos que tenía el de Marinette y Adrien, que dictaban una historia diferente "Por que en mi opinión, Marinette y Adrien son chicos agradables" añadió

Alix se desinflo mientras jugueteaba de nuevo con su cereal "Ya no, Rose me dijo que Lila también estaba mintiendo," dijo antes de hacerle una seña exagerada a su padre extendiendo sus manos a su dirección "Y bueno, ¡es Rose! ¡ella nunca mentiria en algo como eso! Además tenía mucho sentido cuando lo pensé, Lila siempre decia que conocía celebridades y cosas que le gustaban a los demás. ¡Basicamente nos trato como tontos y lo peor es que le creímos!" exclamo con agitación y con mucha molestia  
Alim solamente alzo una ceja de forma inquisitiva "Y dime, Alix. Si Marinette te dijo que ella mentia ¿por que no le creiste?" la pregunta hizo que Alix bajara la cabeza, esa pregunta era díficil como responder, ella sabía que Marinette odiaba a los mentirosos, entonces ¿por que mentiria de algo como eso sobre Lila? Ella no quería atribuirlo como celos como lo hizo anteriormente, "Alix sabes que no me gustan tomar teorias sin ningun fundamento o hechos, por que eso es lo que son solamente, teorias," Alim se ajusto sus lentes mientras juntaba sus manos para mirar a su hija con seriedad, "Tengo entendido que Lila llego a su clase solo el año pasado y has conocido a Marinette por mucho tiempo ¿no le preguntaste a Marinette que sucede antes?" pregunto el peli marrón. Sabía que no todo fue culpa de Lila, si no también de su propia hija por creerle a alguien que no conocía del todo bien.

Alix desvio la mirada, mordiendose el labio cuando pensó en eso. Solo había tomado la palabra de Alya y Lila, lo cual en realidad no era su mejor idea, "No lo hice."

"Te aconsejo que averigues lo que esta pasando antes de llegar a una conclusión, preguntale a Adrien o alguien que sepa que esta pasando." Sugirio Alim tomando su plato y el cuenco de cereales para despues de levantarse de su silla y dirigirse a lavar los platos.

Alix se levanto de la silla y tomo su gorra, poniendola sobre su cabeza "Eso es lo que pienso hacer, papá"

++++

"Entonces ¿se supone que nacen de huevos?" pregunto Adrien con duda cuando pudo reunirse con Luka en la entrada, su mente procesando la información que Luka le dio sobre los pokémon "No puedo imaginarme a Eevee nacer de uno" murmuro, tratando de hacerse una imagen de eso.

Luka solo se encogió de hombros a cambio "Bueno, tenemos a un supervillano y super héroes reales ¿por que no?" pregunto en uno tono de broma haciendo sonreír a Adrien.

"Buen punto" dijo el oji esmeralda riendose un poco "Aun así es un poco díficil-" Fue interrumpido cuando escucho una voz familiar que hizo que los cuellos de su nuca se erizaran. No fue el único ya que Plagg se erizo como un verdadero gato en su bolsillo.

"¡Adrien!" El rubio esquivo a Lila cuando esta trato de tomarlo del brazo y se posiciono más cerca de Luka, que miro con indiferencia a la italiana.  
"Ah hola Lila" saludo el oji esmeralda un poco aprensivo y tenso.

"Fue fántastico el comic que me hizo Nathaniel ¿verdad?" pregunto Lila con dulzura, tratando de acercarse al rubio para tomarlo del brazo, pero este simplemente se alejo de ella "Los detalles eran fantasticos"

"En realidad ni siquiera tiempo de verlo" respondio Adrien con sinceridad, por supuesto, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Lila frunció el ceño, pareciendo desconcertada "¿En serio?" pregunto con una inclinación de cabeza, luciendo inocente "oh, cierto, no le dije a Nino que te enviará las fotos para que vieras mi comic," dijo como si lo hubiera recordado, Luka retuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos, era obvio que la chica ni siquiera lo había pensado y quería cualquier excusa para acercarse a Adrien "me pregunto si Nathaniel hará más, solo para que la gente lo disfrute" añadió con un tono modesto. Ella definitivamente haría lo posible para hacer que fuera realidad, la haría mucho más popular de lo que era.

"Si suena genial" murmuro Adrien con una sonrisa forzada. Hizo lo posible para ocultar la acidez de su rostro y de su voz ante la horrible idea.   
'Definitivamente no lo hará' fue el pensamento mutuo de tanto Luka y Adrien. Recordando que su amigo peli rojo había dicho que ese comic había matado su inspiración artistica hace unas noches atrás, no necesitaba más de eso ahora.

"Entonces ¿por que no vamos al salón?" pregunto la italiana agitando sus pestañas, rodeando a Luka para caminar hacia Adrien "Estoy segura que Luka tiene algo mejor que hacer," Lila trato de tomar a Adrien de brazo, sin embargo, este la volvio a esquivar e hizo como si no notara la mirada venenosa que le disparo la italiana ante su acción.  
"No en realidad," respondio Luka, ya detectando las intenciones de Lila y colocandose cerca de su amigo, "Además estabamos hablando antes de que llegarás" señalo tratando de no parecer grosero.

Lila puso una mirada sorprendida en su rostro, a ella no le importaba realmente pero no quería tener una mala apariencia ante los demás "Oh ¿en serio?" pregunto la oji verde con un tono sorprendido mientras ponia una mano en su pecho "lo siento es que necesitaba que Adrien me ayudará con la tarea de historia, mi artritis me esta molestando de nuevo" añadió señalando su muñeca que dejo caer en un tono flojo y una expresión adolorida.

Rose y Juleka escucharon esto y se miraron para luego asentir entre ellas "¿Por que no le pides a Max que lo hagá?" pregunto la rubia haciendo que los tres se giraran para verla, hizo lo posible para no parecer nerviosa frente a Lila cuando la miro, mentiría si dijera que no le daba miedo, despues de lo que hizo para ponerlos en contra de Marinette le parecia aterrador que pudiera hacerles lo mismo a ellas dos.

Por eso, Luka les advirtio que actuaran de la forma más normal posible con Lila, pero a su vez trataran de tener cuidado con caer en sus trucos y engaños. Ella haría su mejor esfuerzo, no podría soportar que le hiciera daño a Juleka "Estoy seguro que estará feliz de ayudar"

"Oh no creo que haya tiempo antes de que suene la campana y no quiero molestarlo" se excuso Lila mientras nuevamente trataba de acercarse a Adrien, que respondio retrocediendo a cada paso que daba. Ella nunca se rendía ¿eh?

Las cejas de Rose se fruncieron ante la acción de Adrien, ella podía decir que Adrien le tenía mucho miedo a Lila, no podía culparlo de nuevo, ¿como pudo no notar eso? Debería hablar con él sobre eso más tarde, pero por ahora, haría lo posible para ayudarlo "No creo que sea así," Rose sonrió amablemente antes de darse la vuelta para ver a Max pasar junto a Kim "¡hey Max!" ella lo llamo y agito su mano en una señal para llamar su atención.

El moreno se detuvo y compartio una mirada con Kim antes de acercarse a ellos "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto el oji marrón ajustandose las gafas.

"Lila necesita ayuda con su tarea, creimos que sería mejor que la ayudarás antes de que suene la campana" explico Rose a su amigo, no le gustaba arrastrar a Max a esto, pero su amigo tampoco sabía que tan horrible era realmente Lila, además Adrien necesitaba ayuda de sus amigos, más que nunca ahora que Marinette no estaba y no pudo ayudarlo antes.

El peli marrón asintió con la cabeza, no le molestaba ayudar a Lila "Por supuesto, vamos Lila" dijo haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

"Oh, gracias Max, eres mi salvador" Lila tenía una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, pero sus ojos y su tono de voz decian lo contrario, contenían frustración y rabia por no haber conseguido lo que quería. Le disparo una mirada sucia a Adrien, a Luka y a Rose pero lo disfrazo con una sonrisa agradecida y un asentimiento antes de seguir a Max.

Cuando se aseguraron de que ella entro al colegio, la sonrisa de Rose cayo y sus labios soltaron el aire que inconscientemente contuvo, Juleka se acerco detrás de ella y tomo su mano para calmarla "¿Estas bien?" pregunto la peli negra mirando a su mejor amiga.

"Debo admitir que ahora me da miedo" admitió la oji azul suavemente cuando recordo la mirada llena de rabia en los ojos de Lila. Trago inconscientemente ¿Así fue todo el tiempo? Si no fuera por Juleka y el Principe Alí todavía no vería el monstruo que tenía al frente.

Juleka la miro y asintió con la gabeza lentamente. A ella también le daba miedo, pero más que eso no le perdonaría si se atreviera a lastimar a Rose, tal como lo hizo con Marinette y por extensión, su hermano, no le perdonaría ambas cosas por nada del mundo.

Adrien por otro lado se acerco a la rubia con una sonrisa aliviada "Muchas gracias, Rose, realmente no quiero estar con ella" admitio el rubio frotandose la parte posterior del cuello. Estaba agradecido de que Rose ayá entrado en ese momento para alejar a Lila de él.

Luka asintió antes de fruncir las cejas, no podian seguir así por siempre, en especial si Marinette volvia más pronto de lo que podían pensar, Lila no desaprovecharía oportunidad para hacerle daño y dejarla tan rota o incluso más que antes "¿Por que no hacemos algo?" pregunto el oji azul en voz alta llamando la atención de su hermana y sus amigos "Sugiero que hagamos un plan para terminar con esto de una vez por todas, por que no podemos seguir así por más tiempo," les señalo haciendo que todos asintieran con la cabeza de acuerdo.

"Pero ¿que?" pregunto Juleka. No le molestaba la idea, pero quería saber que hacer, no podían confiarselo todo a Marinette esta vez. Ella ya paso por mucho y no podían poner una responsabilidad en ella así mientras estuviera en Milan, le haría daño, no tenía que saber nada sobre Lila en lo absoluto mientras no estuviera en París.

"Hagamos una reunión, traigamos a todos y podremos pensar en algo que hacer" sugirio Luka a lo que todos asintieron sin ninguna objeción, "Pero sin duda debemos actuar de forma natural para evitar que se entere y arruinar todo" añadió, no le gustaba esto pero no tenía mucha opsión que digamos.

"Es una buena idea. Le diré a Kagami," Dijo Adrien, estaba sguro de que su amiga estaría de acuerdo al instante, pero también había otra persona que podría estar de acuerdo"¿Chloe puede venir también?" rpegunto vacilante antes de explicar sus razones ante as miradas extrañadas de sus amigos "Ella lo sabe y bueno, estoy seguro de que quiere hacer algo con Lila" Juleka y Rose se miraron exceptivas pero para su sorpresa, Luka asintió.

El peli negro con mechones azules no estaba seguro del todo de incluir a Chloe Bourgeois al plan, pero la hija del alcalde podría ser de ayuda, "Mientras ayude y no haya problemas, esta bien"

++++

Adrien hizo lo posible para evitar la mirada de Lila en clase, podía decir que la italiana no estaba feliz despues de que Rose llamara a Max, pero todo estaría bien mientras no la tuviera cerca de él o de sus amigos.

De hecho, sentarse junto a Chloe fue todo un alivio, y tener a Nathaniel, Rose y a Juleka cerca era más gratificante, lo hacia sentir que ya no estaba solo sin saber que hacer cuando Lila decidiera atacarlo junto a los demás. Sentía que esta vez le cuidarían sin importar que.

"¿Sucede algo, Adrichoo?" pregunto Chloe al poco tiempo de que sonará la campana, asegurando de tener un tono de voz muy bajo para que no los escucharan. Arrugo la nariz ligeramente cuando vio a Lila dispararle una mirada sucia a Adrien, el rubio fingio no notarla antes de la italiana se girara para mirar a la pizarra.

"¿Podemos hablar despues de clases?" pregunto el rubio, lanzandole miradas cautelosas a Lila, casi temiendo de que pudiera oirlos desde su lugar "Hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte" añadió con seriedad.

Chloe asintió lentamente con la cabeza, debia ser un asunto bastante importante que Adrien quería discutir con ella "Claro, Adrichoo" ambos voltearon la cabeza para prestar atención a la clase y evitar se regañados por su maestra.

Sin notar que Alix le disparaba miradas constantes a Nathaniel, no había podido hablar con él en la mañana, su amigo había entrado casi tarde ese día, apenas e incluso la saludo en la mañana antes de entrar apresuradamente al salón y dirigirse a su puesto. Ella estaba molesta e impaciente por averiguar todo lo que sucedio hace semanas con Marinette y Adrien, quería saber que les hizo esa bruja para darle su merecido.

La única razón por la que no exploto en el salón era por que tampoco quería arriesgarse a meterse en problemas y que la enviaran a la oficina del director por golpear a alguien. Aunque ciertamente lo necesitaba, despues de todo era Alya la que ideo el plan de 'abandona a tus amigos', por mucho que fuera manipulada como ella, su actitud dejaba mucho que desear.

Si estaba dispuesta a no verificar sus fuentes como realmente decia hacer y abandonar a sus amigos por una mentirosa, entonces necesitaba hacerle entender por las malas que no lo toleraría.

++++

Despues de las clases, Adrien y Chloe se aseguraron de perder a Lila y a sus otros compañeros, quedando en una area apartada de la biblioteca para no ser molestados. Ahí, Adrien le contó a Chloe sobre la ide de Luka para al fin poder hacer algo con Lila. "Entonces, nos reuniremos harémos un plan para exponer a Lie-la ¿no?" pregunto Chloe despues de meditar la idea solamente unos segundos más tarde, no le molestaba para nada la idea, de hecho estaba anciosa por poner manos a la obra "cuenta comigo Adrichoo" dijo haciendo asentir al rubio.

"Bien, no le digas nada a nadie," murmuro el oji esmeralda, todavía no estaba seguro en quien confiar en su salón y eso le recordaba que Alix ya estaba enterada de las mentiras de Lila por Rose, eso lo ponía bastante nervioso, se pregunto como reacciono la peli rosa ante la noticia.

Chloe soltó un bufido, sacando a Adrien de sus pensamientos y haciendo que levantara la vista para mirar a su amiga de la infancia "Por supuesto que no ¿que crees que soy? ¿Una soplona?" pregunto la heredera Bourgeois con un tono indignado antes de sacudirse su cabello "Nunca podría arruinar una oportunidad tan fántastica como esta para dejar a Rossi por el suelo" hizo una pausa para sacar su espejo de su bolso para mirar su maquillaje mientras continuaba: "Podemos reunirnos en una sala de conferencias de Le Grand París, Adriboo, si vamos a exponer a Rossi o haremos con estilo!" añadió con una sonrisa engreída.

"De acuerdo," Adrien sonrío torcidamente, él sabía que su amiga de la infancia parcialmente estaba hablando en serio, pero también estaba tratando de cambiar para mejor. Tomo su télefono y le envio un mensaje a Kagami sobre esto antes de reenviarselo a los demás.

Adrien: Chloe esta en el plan, ella dice que nos podemos reunirse en una de las salas de conferencia de Le Grand París.

Sorprendentemente recibio una respuesta afirmativa de todos, incluso de Kagami, aunque no estaban muy entusiasmados con ello.

Kagami: No tengo problema mientras ella no haga algo que lamente despues.

Adrien: No te preocupes, no lo hará

"Ya le envie un mensaje a Kagami, esta de acuerdo" aviso Adrien, notando de inmediato que su amiga de la infancia hizo una mueca al oír el nombre de Kagami. Esperaba que ambas se llevaran bien por le bien del plan, si no, sería un desastre.

"¿Ella viene?" pregunto Chloe arrugando la nariz ligeramente. No le agradaba para nada Kagami por la cercanía que tenía con Adrien y su personalidad estricta.  
"Chloe" Adrien hablo con un tono de advertencia en su voz, la rubia inflo un poco las mejillas en un puchero.

Ella puso una mano frente a su amigo de la infancia, levantando un dedo "La soportaré solo por ti, Adrikins" supuso que al menos podría ser civilizada mientras tuvieran esta guerra contra Rossi. De todas formas, tener a Tsurugi de aliada no podría ser tan malo considerando que odiaba tanto a Rossi como ella.

"¿Esta bien?" Adrien hablo algo inseguro. Era lo mejor que tenía al menos.

++++

"¿Un plan para exponer a Lila? suena bien," murmuro Nathaniel despues de escuchar la idea de Luka, todos estaban en un area de los casilleros apartadas de los demás, Rose y Juleka estaban vigilando en caso de que alguien más hubiera escuchado, que por suerte no fue el caso.

"Estamos dentro" dijo Marc asintiendo con la cabeza, no podia imaginarse vivir con el miedo de que Lila pudiera hacerles algo a ellos hasta su graduación, tenían que hacer algo anteds de que esto fuera demasiado lejos.

"Pero ¿que hacemos con ella por ahora?" pregunto en voz baja Juleka mirando a su hermano cuando se aseguro de que nadie más estaba escuchando.

"¿Actuamos normal?" secundo Rose frunciendo las cejas, no quería hacer algo que activara las sospechas de Lila y ella hiciera algo para lastimarlos a todos, o hacer algo para lastimar a sus amigos por culpa de ella. Por que incluso si era lo que Lila queria, sus acciones seguian siendo de ella, no podia decir que no lo era.

"Me temo que si, a ella no le importa lastimar a cualquiera con tal de que sus mentiras no sean descubiertas, incluso a personas que no tienen nada que ver" respondio Luka con seriedad a lo que Rose miro a Juleka temerosa y preocupada, quien la abrazo por detrás para darle consuelo, Marc y Nathaniel asintieron lentamente, todos lo sabían de primera mano, despues de todo Lila los había manipulado para hacerle daño a Marinette y arrastro a Adrien junto a Luka - Marc y Kagami simplemente tuvieron suerte que no fueran tan afectados, sin embargo, la japonesa había sido perjudicada con anterioridad.

"De todos modos, hay que controlarnos lo mejor posible, no queremos que ninguno de nosotros se vuelva akumatizar y exponernos a ella" Luka sabia que esto sería lo más díficil para todos, despues de todo, estaba sospechando de que Lila expulso a Marinette para hacer que se akumatizara junto a los demás y conociendola bien, no le importaba en lo más minimo.

Él miro las miradas llenas de incertidumbre de los demás, en especial la de Rose, Alix debia saber que Lila era una mentirosa ahora, pero segun Juleka era una suerte de que ella no haya ido a ellas para verificarlo "Sé que suena díficil, pero es algo que debemos hacer por nosotros y por Marinette, no podemos permitir que siga así" añadio a lo que las expresiones de todos se volvieron mucho más decididas, era cierto, no podían dejar que su miedo a Lila interfiriera con algo que debían hacer, ella ya le hizo mucho daño a una persona muy especial para ellos, pero era seguro que no se detendria hasta que tuviera el control de todo.

En ese momento una notificación llego al télefono de Luka, este lo tomo y noto que era un mensaje de Adrien

Adrien: Chloe dijo que sería parte del plan, nos permitirá reunirnos en el Le Gran París

"Adrien dice que Chloe esta adentro, nos reuniremos en el Le Grand París" les aviso el peli negor a todos, Nathaniel y Juleka compartieron miradas inseguras, no estaban seguros de que sucedería con Chloe en el plan, pero si era lo suficiente amable para dejarlos entrar en el Le Grand París no debia ser tan malo.

"Que sofisticado" Murmuro Rose para si misma con una sonrisa, sin verle nada de malo, claro, Chloe había sido mala con ellos pero podía ver que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar, incluso no hizo algo que les perjudicara últimante.

"Había que esperarlo de ella" Murmuro Nathaniel al escuchar a la pequeña rubia haciendo que Marc se riera a su lado. Por supuesto que era así, ninguno creía que Chloe Bourgeois quisiera reunirse en la Libertad o en alguna de sus casas, pero mientras nada malo pasara todo estaria bien.

++++

Alix frunció el ceño cuando no pudo encontrar a Nathaniel, la poca paciencia que tenia se estaba agotando ¿¡Donde diablos estaba!? Necesitaba obtener respuestas en ese instante. Estaba apunto de salir afuera cuando escucho un par de voces familiares, miles de pensamientos corrieron por su cabeza antes de que ella se lanzara a esconderse detrás de la puerta.

"Entonces ¿que opinas?" pregunto Marc mientras entraba al salon, yendo directamente a la mesa donde él y Nathaniel siempre se sentaban. Ambos todavía estaban pensando en la idea de Luka sobre el plan, al menos, tenía una pequeña fase de actuar normal para que Lila no sospechara.

"Me siento algo nervioso, despues de todo, es nuestra única oportunidad para demostrar que Lila es una mentirosa" La atención de Alix de inmediato se disparo cuando escucho eso, "No sé como pude creerle al principio, en especial con alguien que conocemos hace más tiempo que ella." Nathaniel suspiro mientras ponia una mano debajo de su cabeza para apoyarla, todavía se sentía culpable por todo lo que sucedio respecto a Marinette, se pregunto como pudo haber creído en Lila en primer lugar o como no noto que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos.

"No sigas preocupandote por eso," Marc coloco sus manos en los hombros de su amigo, llevando una de ellas a la espalda del peli rojo para frotarla en circulos para consolarlo "además Marinette dijo que incluso ella le creyo al principio" Alix fruncio el ceño, preguntandose como es que Marinette descubrio que Lila estaba mintiendo en ese caso.

Quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza, tal vez debio preguntarle a ella por que no se llevaba bien con Lila en lugar de Alya, pero se había convencido de que Alya sabria la razón del por que al ser la mejor amiga de Marinette, que tonta fue esa idea.

"Si, si no fuera por que la vio robar ese libro de Adrien, probablemente estuviera tan perdida como nosotros" Murmuro Nathaniel con un ceño fruncido, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que se habría enterado de una manera u otra, "Se que Chloe fue mala, pero nunca fue al grado de expulsar a Marinette y ponernos en su contra, también en contra de Adrien" hubo un estrecimiento de parte de Nathaniel cuando recordo ese día, realmente había sido todo un desastre, Marc hizo una mueca al recordar los eventos y que tan molestaba estaba Aurore por la que había sido una 'expulsión injusta' "Por otro lado, también fue culpa nuestra por creerle, y bueno ¡Alya es su mejor amiga! ¿No debio ser la primera que debio haberla escuchado?" pregunto mirando a Marc. Él sentia nauseas cada vez que recordaba el plan de Alya al igual cuando esta hablaba mal de su propia mejor amiga. La culpa carcomia a Nathaniel cada vez que recordaba esos momentos, a veces se preguntaba si debia decirle a Marinette la razón por la que la apartaron realmente.

El peli negro fruncio el ceño, pensando un poco en las pocas veces que había visto a Alya y algunas de sus interacciones "Si, no conozco a Alya tanto, pero tienes mucha razón en ello..." murmuro en voz baja. Era el trabajo de Alya como mejor amiga de Marinette escucharla y cuidarla como la azabache lo hacia con ella, pero en su lugar, simplemente ignoro como Marinette se sentia y la aparto a favor de ver como estaba Lila, engañada o no, sus acciones seguían siendo suyas, en especial siendo una de las personas que deberían conocer a Marinette mejor que nadie.

Detrás de su escondite, Alix estaba hiperventilando, la respiración entraba y salia de forma agresiva mientras había un fuego oscuro en sus ojos azules. Cada recuerdo con sus interaciones con Lila, Alya y Marinette pasaron por su mente, la forma agresiva con la que Alya trato a Marinette y como ella misma actuo de esa manera, la forma en que las acciones de Lila contradecian todo lo que decia, solo para que ellos hicieran algo por ella, ¿Como no noto eso antes? ella soltó un gruñido y sin más, azoto la puerta haciendo sobresaltar tanto a Marc y Nathaniel que la miraron con puro horror en sus expresiones "¿Es cierto lo que dijeron?" pregunto con los dientes apretados, conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

"¡Alix!" Nathaniel miro a su amiga de cabello rosa, su piel se volvio pálida en cuestión de segundos ¿ella estuvo escuchando todo ese tiempo?

"¿¡Esa maldita harpia nos puso en contra de Marinette solo por que ella sabía que estaba mintiendo!?" prácticamente estaba gritando, sin ser capaz de controlar su ira. No cuando ahora sabía perfectamente que lástimaron a Marinette gracias a las maquinaciones de Lila y le creyeron! ¡creyeron que Marinette la lástimaria a próposito solo por celos! ¿¡Que diablos pasaba con ella y los demás en ese momento!?

"Alix calmate!" Nathaniel estaba nervioso esperaba que no muchos escucharan los gritos y despertara las sospechas de Lila. Eso solo hecharía todo el plan para abajo y lo peor, tendrían serios problemas.

"No me calmaré ¡no cuando Lila hizo esto a proposito para que lástimaramos a Marinette! ¿¡Y sabes que es lo peor!? ¡que nosotros le creímos e hicimos justamente eso!" La ira de Alix estaba llegando a su punto más alto, y Nathaniel sabia que ya no podía razonar con ella, iba a abrir la boca para intentar hablar con ella, pero pálidecio al ver una mariposa negra que de inmediato se poso en los patines de la peli rosa, sin más tomo la mano de Marc y se dispuso a correr.

Ya no podía hacer más que eso ...

++++

"Quiebra Tiempo, deseas vengarte y rescribir la historia para borrar tus errores y a aquellos que han traicionado a alguien importante para ti, a cambio, como recompensa deberas darme los miraculous" Alix escucho la voz de HawkMoth en su cabeza, una parte muy pequeña de ella quería decir que no y que el villano se perdiera, sin embargo, los recuerdos sobre Marinette la inundaron, como ella quiso solamente cuidarlos, como terminaron por dejarla sola y como le hicieron daño.

"Lila y Alya van a pagar muy caro por esto" murmuro con una mueca maliciosa mientras una bruma oscura la envolvia.

++++

"Alya, ¿Cres que podrías hablar con Adrien? ," Alya volteo la cabeza para mirar a Lila, que tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro "Me preocupa un poco que Kagami intente algo con él. Ella puede ser muy agresiva cuando no obtiene lo que quiere, he tratado de ser su amiga pero no me deja acercarme" explico con voz angustiada mientras ponia una mano en su mejilla. Sabía que Adrien no se acercaría a ella, entonces tendría que obligarlo a acercarse y que mejor que hacerlo confiando en la chica más terca que había conocido. Alya haría casi todo el trabajo por ella.

"Claro que lo hare, Lila. Entiendo por que te preocupas, Marinette ha pasado tiempo con Kagami ahora que lo pienso, tal vez tenga algo que ver con la forma en que te trata" murmuro Alya pensativamente para si misma, sintiendose frustrada por no haber pensado en eso antes. Claro, Marinette tuvo problemas con Lila antes de que Kagami fuera su amiga, pero lo más probable es que ella hubiera empeorado el problema por que no quería a Lila cerca de Adrien.

"Tal vez" murmuro la oji verde con fingida insertidumbre, luchando para contener una sonrisa "¿Crees que le ha estado envenando la mente como a Mairnette?" pregunto con un tono inocente

"Puedes tener razón. Tal vez no es de extrañar que Adrien también crea esas tonterias, ¡no puedo creer que no pensé en esto antes!" Exclamo la oji avellana con exasperación, Kagami debía estar detrás de todo, en algún punto ella debio haber estado utilizando a su amiga para alejar a Lila de Adrien y tenerlo solo para ella, sin embargo, fue Marinette la que termino llendose de Paris. Alya sintió cierto remordimiento ante lo último, una parte de ella se estaba lamentando de todo esto.

'Y yo que seas tan tonta' penso Lila con diversión, queriendo reirse en ese momento, le encantaba verle la cara de tontos a los idiotas de sus compañeros de clase. Era divertido que tan ingenuos podrían llegar a ser.

"No te preocupes, no haré que alguien se meta con mis amigos" Alya coloco sus manos en los hombros de Lila y le dio una sonrisa llena de orgullosa.

"Es bastante gracioso escuchar algo así de una hipocrita como tu!" Alya volteo la cabeza cuando escucho eso, solo para ser congelada en su lugar y empezar a desaparecer lentamente, Lila soltó un grito cuando vio a una Alix akumatizada "Ahora sigues tu..." murmuro con una sonrisa siniestra mientras las personas alrededor comenzaban a gritar e ir a buscar un lugar seguros.

Lila empezo a retroceder, tratando de alejarse de Alix mientras sentía el miedo recorriendo todo su cuerpo "¿Alix? ¿Q-Que pasa? ¿Por que haces-" No pudo seguir ya que Alix la toco, haciendo que se congelara en su lugar y empezara a desaparecer como Alya.

"¡Así estas mejor, ya no tendré que escucharte, Mentirosa!" Se burlo Quiebra tiempo en la cara de la oji verde, sintiendo satisfacción al verla desaparecer, sin embargo, no sería la única vez que lo haría, retrocederia en el tiempo para desaparecerla el mismo día en que entro a su escuela.

++++

Los gritos se escucharon dentro de la sala de los casilleros, Luka y los demás se asustaron al oirlos, "¿Que esta pasando?" pregunto Luka una vez que Nathaniel y Marc entraron, jadeando al haber corrido todo el camino hasta un area segura.

"¡Alix fue akumatizada! Se entero que Lila ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo" respondio Nathaniel haciendo jadear a los demás, Rose se cubrio la boca horrorizada al escuchar eso mientras Juleka la abrazaba, recordando que sucedia cuando Quiebra tiempo congelaba a las personas.

"Ya la alcanzo a ella y a Alya, probablemente vaya tras los demás" añadio Marc sintiendose perturbado cuando vio desaparecer a las dos chicas, Alya probablemente fue una de las personas que le hizo más daño a Marinette siendo la que fue una vez su mejor amiga pero el sabía que incluso ella no se merecia eso.

"Quedense aquí, veré si puedo conseguir ayuda" Luka salio de los casilleros, ignorando los llamados de sus amigos y de su hermana.

++++

Chloe y Adrien se asomaron de la biblioteca cuando los gritos empezaron, ambos palidecieron cuando vieron a Alix akumatizada, alcanzando a la maestra Bustier que estaba haciendo lo posible para proteger a Mylene y congelandola sin ningun tipo de remordimiento "Maestra Bustier" murmuro la rubia al verla desaparecer lentamente.

"Esto no es bueno," murmuro Adrien palideciendo al ver a la chica antes de girarse para mirar a Chloe "¡Vamos a escondernos!" exclamo a lo que la rubia asintio corriendo hacia la biblioteca, el rubio corrio con ella antes de detenerse cerca de una estantera, dejando salir a Plagg de su chaqueta

"Pensaba que no tendriamos que lidiar con esto de nuevo" murmuro Plagg con un ceño fruncido

"Alix no debia tomarse bien lo que dijo Rose sobre Lila" dijo Adrien en un tono deprimido mientra apartaba la vista. Debio imaginarse que la chica sería akumatizada tarde o temprano.

"¿Quien dice que fue eso?" pregunto Plagg cruzando de brazos mientras lo miraba con seriedad, no le gustaba cuando su portador tenía ese semblante deprimido y tenia poca fe en que los demás descubrieran que Lila era una mentirosa "Dudo mucho que ella creyera que esa chica de rosa mentiria alguna vez en su vida"

Oyeron un par de gritos afueras, Adrien se mordio el labio al reconocer la voz de Mylene, al parecer, Alix la pudo alcanzar "Será mejor que la detengamos antes de que pueda retroceder en el tiempo" dijo con seriedad, era la pioridad más grande hasta ahora, no podían dejar que la chica retrocediera en el tiempo, no sabia lo que haría "¡Plagg, las garras!" una luz verde rodeo al chico y rápidamente salio de la habitación como Chat Noir, corriendo al tejado donde Chanceuse aterrizo no mucho despues "Caray y yo pensé que no volvería a tener problemas con ella en mucho tiempo" comento Chat Noir mirando hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido, "No tienes que dejar que te toque o de lo contrario..." Se detuvo cuando vio a Quiebra tiempo alcanzar a Ivan, para su preocupación "Eso pasa."

"Vi el LadyBlog, reune energía congelando a las personas para retroceder en el tiempo ¿no?" pregunto Chanceuse mientras giraba su yoyo, recordando el articulo del akuma que vio en la página de Alya, miro el medidor de energía de los patines, estaba hasta la mitad por lo que tenían oportunidad todavía. "No debemos dejar que lo haga, no sabemos que es lo que hará una vez que lo logré" Incluso si Alix estaba enojada por todo lo que sucedio con Marinette, vengarse no traeria nada bueno.

Ambos asintieron antes de saltar del techo, Chanceuse arrojo su yoyo y tomo a Alix de la cintura cuando esta estuvo apunto de alcanzar a Max y a Kim, Chat Noir giro su baston y la golpeo alejandola de ellos "¿Vas a algún lado?" pregunto el rubio.

"De hecho, si" Respondio Queibra tiempo levantandose y tomando el yoyo para desenredarse de este "¡No voy a dejar que me interrumpan!" exclamo empezando a patinar hacia ambos héroes mientras estos hacían lo posible para alejarse de ellos.

"¡Toma sus miraculous antes de congelarlos, no falles esta vez!" Exclamo HawkMoth, Quiebra Tiempo era un akuma prometedor, incluso si no conseguia los miraculous en esta linea temporal, podría hacerlo en otra.

"Claro que no, anciano" Chat Noir tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reir ante la respuesta de Quiebra Tiempo, incluso Chanceuse tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir su risa.

Quiebra tiempo ignoro los gritos y la diatriba de HawkMoth a favor de lanzarse hacia los super heroes para tratar de congelarlos, ambos reaccionaron y saltaron en lados opuestos. "Quedense quietos"

"Lo siento, pero no quiero desaparecer," respondio Chat Noir mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba con su baston cualquier intento de la akuma de tocarlo.

"Estarás vivo cuando retroceda en el tiempo, no hay diferencia" respondio Quiebra Tiempo con indiferencia mientras avanzaba hacia ambos.

"Si es que lo haces, no permitiremos que eso suceda, en especial con las personas que desaparecieron" respondio Chanceuse mientras giraba su yoyo, no podía decir que querría hacer Quiebra Tiempo, pero tampoco le gustaba.

"Oh ¡vamos, algunas de esas personas se lo merecian! En especial la hipocrita de Alya y Lila Mentirosa Rossi, son la causa de que Marinette se haya ido" Declaro Quiebra Tiempo con rabia haciendo que tanto Chat Noir se sorprendiera, entonces ¿Alix ahora creía que Lila era una mentirosa?

"Eso no cambia tus acciones tampoco," dijo Chanceuse frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de atrapar a Quiebra Tiempo con su yoyo. Alix también fue responsable de que Marinette se fuera, ella fue participe al no creerle a Marinette y no defenderla.

"Tu también fuiste participe de que tu amiga se fuera" añadio Chat Noir golpeando con su baston a Quiebra Tiempo cuando estuvo muy cerca de tocar a Chanceuse.

"Callense, ¿¡que sabran ustedes de eso!?" Exclamo la akuma furiosa avalanzandose nuevamente hacia ambos héroes. La ira se acumulaba en sus venas cuandos los recuerdos de sus interraciones con Marinette en las últimas semanas la inundaron, sobre todo al pensar que ella se fue sin decirles nada, todo por que probablemente no querían que le hicieran daño.

'Más de lo que tu crees' penso Chat Noir con remordimiento mientras esquivaba a Quiebra Tiempo y la golpeaba con su baston para alejarla. Sentía remordimiento al no haber hecho nada al principio para ayudar a su amiga, ni siquiera podia decir que tanto dolor sintio cuando le hizo esa promesa y no hizo nada para ayudarla cuando la expulsaron, no merecia que ella tuviera sentimientos por él. No cuando no se dio cuenta de ellos y la lastimo más de lo que podría creer en primer lugar. 

"¡No quiero que esto tome mucho tiempo, amuleto encantado!" Chanceuse lanzo su yoyo al aire, el objeto "¿Pelotas de kriket?" alzo una ceja detrás de su mascara, rápidamente busco con su mirada alrededor de la escuela, encontrando una cuerda de saltar, cinta adesiva, Chat Noir y el aro de Baloncesto. "Tengo una idea, distraela, y a la señal destruye el aro de Baloncesto"

El rubio asintio y se volteo para enfrentar a la akuma "Oye pequeñita ¿no querías venir por mi? O que ¿tus piernas son demasiado cortas como para alcanzarme?" Chat Noir sabia que Alix no era muy dificil de provocar, bastaba con solo pequeñas burlas para hacerlo, y en realidad, funciono ya que la akuma soltó un gruñido en voz baja.

"Ahora verás" murmuro Quiebra Tiempo se lanzo hacia Chat Noir, persiguiendolo mientras trataba de tocarlo o más especificamente derribarlo.

'Dije que la distrayera, no que la hiciera enojar' pensó Chanceuse viendo como ChatNoir era perseguido por la akuma en una carrera loca por la escuela. El héroe moteado suspiro y tomo las cosas, pego la cinta adevisa a la cuerda de saltar con las bolas de Kriket. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras veía fijamente los patines de Quiebra Tiempo "Ahora Chat Noir!" exclamo girando la cuerda de saltar en su mano a lo que el héroe felino lo miro y sonrió dirigiendose al aro de basquetball.

"¡Cataclismo!" Exclamo el rubio mientras destruia el aro de basquetball, el cual cayo al suelo en escombros, Quiebra Tiempo no tuvo más opción que parar bruscamente mientras Chanceuse lanzaba su 'arma', la cuerda enredo las piernas de Alix haciendola caer bruscamente al suelo, el héroe moteado aprovecho el momento y tomo uno de los patines con su yoyo para luego hacerlo trizas.

El akuma salio de los patines de Alix y se elevo en el aire "No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma, es hora de liberarte de la maldad!" El heroe moteado lanzo su yoyo y atrapo al akuma antes deseparar las pelotas de kriket de la cuerda de saltar y lanzarla al aire "¡Miraculous Chanceuse!"

Las mariquitas magicas se exparcieron por la escuela, haciendo que las personas que habían desaparecido reaparecieran, principalmente la clase de la señorita Bustier. "¿Que sucedio?" pregunto Alix mirando a su alrededor a lo que Chanceuse se arrodillo para mirarla.

"Fuiste akumatizada, pero ya todo esta bien" respondio el pelinegro ayudandola a levantarse.

"Oh genial, lo que me faltaba, ser akumatizada nuevamente por el mariposon" se quejo la peli rosa sintiendose frustrada, ese día sin duda el peor de todos. Lo detestaba, detestaba que todo esto sucediera, detestaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta y detestaba que no hizo nada para detenerse cuando estaba haciendole daño a una persona muy importante para ella.

"No es tu culpa. Por lo que entendi, una amiga tuya se fue, sé que es un golpe fuerte." dijo Chanceuse con simpatia mirando a la peli rosa mientras ponia una mano en su hombro, sabía que Alix estaba pasando por una etapa dura como Nathaniel, Rose y Juleka, no iba a culparla por ello "Pero lo que no tienes que olvidar es que estas contando con otros amigos." añadio cuando vio a Nathaniel, Juleka y Rose.

"Chanceuse ¿te importa una entrevista?" pregunto Alya acercándose al héroe moteado mientras sostenia su telefono, ignorando la mirada fulminante que Alix estaba dándole a la morena.

"Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo" respondio el peli negro antes de darle una mirar a Alix, "Creo que deberías hablar de esto con alguien que pueda ayudarte" aconsejo antes de mirar a Chat Noir "Vamonos" ambos heroes asintieron entre si antes de irse por sus respectivos lados, perdiendose rápidamente tras el techo de la escuela.

"Oye Alix, ¿que sucedio? ¿por que fuiste akumatizada de nuevo?" Alya se acerco a su amiga de cabello rosa, sosteniendo su telefono frente a ella mientras grababa.

La pelirosa solto un gruñido frustrado, era realmente hipocrita de Alya preguntar que paso, despues de todo ella fue una de las responsables de causar todo eso, "Alya," la oji azul llamo con dureza mientras apartaba el télefono de la peli café a un lado "Callate. No estoy de humor para esto" respondio a lo que Alya fruncio el ceño sin entender por que la actitud molesta de su amiga.

El ambiente entre ambas chicas se tensó de inmediato mientra se miraban fijamente, Alya estaba apunto de abrir la boca para protestar y exigir que le pasaba a la peli rosa, sin embargo, Rose rápdamente intervino "Alya creo que deberías dejar a Alix por ahora, acaba de ser akumatizada despues de todo, es duro para todos ser akumatizado de nuevo" dijo la rubia acercándose a sus amigas, notando lo furiosa que estaba Alix en ese momento, no quería que causaran una pelea y atrajeran otro akuma, no era algo que necesitaban en ese momento.

Alya se tranquilizo un poco, aunque todavía estaba un poco molesta por la actitud de Alix, al menos tuvo la decencia de mostrar algo de verguenza. Ella sabia que era estar akumatizada más de una vez, despues de todo era una de las personas más akumatizadas en la escuela junto con Chloe y Nino "Si, tienes razón, lo siento Alix"

Rose sonrió contenta y junto sus manos "Todo esta bien ¿verdad Alix?" pregunto la oji azul mirando a la peli rosa nerviosamente, la chica la miro notando que la rubia la miraba de forma nerviosa y suplicante.

Alix soltó un suspiro, no podía discutir con Rose, en especial siendo una de las personas más amables que conocia y que velaba por la felicidad de todos. "Bien," respondio de mala gana a lo que Rose sonrio con alivio antes de apartar a Alya para ver si se encontraba bien.

"Alix ¿estas bien?" pregunto Nathaniel acercándose a su mejor amiga con una mirada llena de preocupación en su rostro.

"La verdad me siento como basura," respondio la oji azul con un tono desdeñoso y frustrado a lo que Nathaniel hizo una mueca, comprendiendo como se sentía exactamente.

"Lo sé," murmuro, él sabía que causaron con sus acciones, fue uno de sus peores errores que había hecho la vida, pero iban a solucionarlo a como de lugar "Rose, Juleka, Marc y yo nos reuniremos con Luka, Kagami y Adrien a hablar sobre lo que paso despues de la escuela ¿quieres venir?" pregunto llamando la atención de Alix quien noto la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo.

"Supongo que si" respondio a pesar de no saber de que se trataba, pero a juzgar por el rostro del peli rojo era muy importante.

"Te esperaremos en la entrada" con esto ambos se fueron a su salon para reanudar las clases  
+++

"¿Estas bien, Luka?" pregunto Tikki una vez que se encontraron en un salon desocupado, el peli negro estaba contra la pared, recuperando el aliento.  
"Si, solo cansado," respondio el oji azul mientras le tendia una galleta a la kwami roja que la tomo entre sus pequeñas patas.

"Fue mucho mejor de lo que pensaba" comento con una sonrisa viendole el lado positivo antes de darle una.

"Si aunque nos queda resolver solo un problema" dijo Luka mirando a su kwami con seriedad, recordando en la forma en que Rose y Alix fueron akumatizadas, Juleka por otro lado evito serlo por que estaba contando con su ayuda y su apoyo mientras que Nathaniel tuvo suerte de que HawkMoth no estuviera presente en ese momento "Será complicado, pero debemos encontrar una forma de como evitar que los demás se akumaticen en caso de que descubran que Lila es una mentirosa,"

"Suena como un plan" Comento Tikki con una sonrisa metiendose dentro del bolsillo de su portador.

"De hecho, parte del plan" dijo Luka con una sonrisa astuta antes de levantarse de su lugar "Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás"


	13. Spark 9 - Un Plan dulce y un plan amargo

Ya era el momento de la reunión, Chloe miro con ojos agudos como cada uno de sus invitados se sentaba en una silla, "Muy bien, ¿que haremos con Rossi?" pregunto dejandose caer en una silla una vez que reviso que todos estaban ahí. Mientras más rápido acabaran con Rossi, mejor.

"No pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad?" pregunto Kagami alzando una ceja en dirección a la joven Bourgoeis. Todavía no estaba segura como resultaría todo al trabajar con ella, pero haría lo que podía para no tener problemas con la amiga de la infancia de Adrien, por mucho que no le agradara.

"Por supuesto que no, en el amor y la guerra todo se vale y en el caso de Rossi, todo es guerra" respondio Chloe. Podría sonar dramatica, pero sabían que la rubia tenía razón. A Lila no le importaba a quien lastimaba con tal de obtener todo lo que quería, incluso si eso significaba involucrar a personas inocentes en sus planes.

"No puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto pero estoy de acuerdo contigo" murmuro Alix con una mueca. Detestaba lo que Lila les hizo pasar a todos, pero lo que más detestaba es que le habían creido y se permitieron lastimar a Marinette como si no la conocieran por mucho tiempo. Eso era lo que la ponía enferma.

"Entonces ¿que haremos con Lila?" pregunto Rose mirando a todos sus amigos, la mayoría de ellos no sabían como empezar el plan. Sabían que si Marinette estuviera ahí, todos discutirian algo que podría funcionar, sin embargo, esta vez eran ellos lo que tendrían que hacerlo, por Marinette.

"Todos estamos de acuerdo de que hay que exponerla, así que reuniremos cualquier información que podamos recorlectar sobre ella" informor Luka antes de mirar en la dirección de Alix, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con ella, Chloe y Kagami "Sin embargo, hay que evitar que ella sospeche de nosotros, por lo que actuaremos de forma natural cerca de ella"

Alix soltó un gemido cuando escucho eso, "¿Quieres decir que todavía tengo que escuchar sus mentiras y pasar tiempo con ella?" pregunto con un tono lleno de frustración. Esperaba poder mantenerse alejado de Lila lo más que podía ahora. Sin embargo, tenía que soportar esto. Era como una especie de castigo.

"No hay otra opción," respondio Marc. No creía que pudieran alertar a Lila si actuaban como habían estado haciendo en estos últimos días, había que ser lo más cuidadoso en eso desde ahora.

"Además, Alix, ella nos engaño al actuar como una inocente, así que le devolveremos el favor" Nathaniel se encogio de hombros mientras le daba una sonrisa confiada a la peli rosa. El pensamiento de que Lila no sabría que la golpeo era muy emocionante. Era como recibir un bocado de su propia medicina.

Alix lo considero por unos sengundos antes de sonreír "Jugando fuego con fuego ¿eh? me gusta" dijo recostandose en el sofá con satisfacción. Rose y Juleka se miraron mientras Marc soltaba una risita. A veces les sorprendia que tan bueno era Nathaniel para manejar a Alix.

"Así es," Luka sonrió ligeramente divertido entre la interración del peli rojo y la peli rosa antes de cambiar a una expresión seria nuevamente "Y mientras hacemos eso, reuniremos información de las mentiras que ha dicho desde sus supuestas enfermedades hasta sus supuestos viajes" añadio a lo que cada uno asintio con la cabeza de acuerdo con esto. Necesitaban cada detalle e información para contrarrestar las mentiras de Lila a los demas, tanto maestros y estudiantes a los que la italiana haya mentido.

"Será una larga lista" murmuro Alix para si misma. Tratando de no pensar en la lista interminable de mentiras que había dicho Lila desde que llego a la escuela.

"¿Por que detenerse en las mentiras?" pregunto Chloe para confusión de todos los demás, no sabían a que podría referirse la hija del alcalde "Sugiero que investiguemos donde vive para tratar de contactar a su madre." eso tomo por sorpresa a todos los demás, no esperaban que ella sugiriera eso, por lo que Chloe decidio explicar su punto "He notado que en cada reunión ella inventa cada excusa que puede para evitar que contacten a su madre, obviamente no quiere que vaya a la escuela" Todos fruncieron el ceño. Esa era una buena observación, si Lila no queria que su propia madre vaya a la escuela debia tener una razón importante para eso.

Kagami decidio hablar en ese momento. Dado que estaba - sorprendentemente - muy de acuerdo con Chloe en este punto, "Si ese será el caso, sugiero que investiguemos sobre sus escuelas anteriores. Obviamente no es la primera vez que le hace esto a alguien" Un silencio supurcral rodeo la sala, algunos se miraron muy inquietados y asustados por lo dicho por Kagami, todo lo que decia tenía mucho sentido. Marinette y Adrien no pudieron ser sus primeras victimas.

"La señorita Bustier esta investigando todo el asunto entre Dupain-Cheng y Rossi" informo Chloe antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, "Puedo hablar con ella para conseguir la información que consiguio antes de que Rossi se entere y haga una de las suyas." Ella tenía que ser precabida en eso, no estaba segura si la señorita Bustier la dejaría obtener la información, de no ser así, ella misma tendría que recurrir a sus antiguos metodos - por mucho que no quisiera.

"Mientras más gente este con nosotros mejor." dijo Nathaniel, podrían conseguir ayuda de algunas personas más para acabar con la chica, no bastaba con que algunos no creyeran sus mentiras, tenían que ampliar el circulo, pero debía ser cuidadosos.

"¿Que tal si hacemos lo que podemos para convencer al resto de nosotros?" pregunto Rose con entusiasmo. Así sus amigos ya no serían malipulados por Lila y todos podrían hacer algo para evitar que ella siguiera haciendole daño a los demás. Así Marinette estaría feliz cuando volviera.

"Es mejor si Lila no tiene tantos aliados de su lado para defenderla." añadio Kagami ante la idea. Normalmente no estaría de acuerdo, pero Lila usaba a las personas para esconderse y desviar la atención de ella, reuniendo tiempo para voltear la situación. 

"Puedo traer a Aurore y a Mireille" dijo Marc. Sus amigas estarían de acuerdo con el plan y traerían cualquier tipo de información de Lila que consiguieran "Ella podrían ser muy utiles consiguiendo información de las celebridades de las que mintio Lila" añadio sabiendo lo bien conectadas ambas chicas gracias a su trabajo en la televisora y que tan felices estarían por ayudarlo - especificamente Aurore.

"Puedo ayudar con eso también," Dijo Adrien, quien no habia dicho ninguna palabra desde que llego a la reunión, "Tengo algunos eventos que me ayudarán a entrevistar a algunas de las personas de las que mintio Lila" Recordo los eventos como la gala que tenía que asistir en nombre de su padre y la compañia junto a Nathalie, algunas de las celebridades que conocía eran agradables y podia conversar con ellos para que le den información.

"Puedo convencer a Kim y tal vez también a Max." Ofrecio Alix. No creía que fuera díficil. Kim podría ser un buen atleta y un idiota a veces pero en el fondo tiene un corazón muy sencible. Sabe que se siente muy culpable y extraña mucho a Marinette, era una de las personas que conocía a la azabache por mucho tiempo. En cuanto a Max, probablemente se sentiría como un tonto - no es que diga lo contrario, él creyo que una servilleta le sacaría el ojo - pero fue el único que le advirtio a Alya que su plan no funcionaría, solamente habia que discutir ese punto con él.

Luka asintio con la cabeza, de acuerdo con esto, pero todavía había un porblema "Perfecto, pero todos sabemos que nadie estara feliz al saber que todo lo que ha dicho Lila es falso, quisiera que alguno haga lo posible para evitar que atraiga un akuma" Mientras menos oportunidades tuviera Hawk Moth para akumatizar a alguien mejor, sin embargo, muchos en la esciela creían en sus mentiras, así que la exposición de la italiana sería un gran desencadenante de emociones negativas.

"¿Y como hariamos eso, genio?" pregunto Chloe alzando una ceja en dirección al hermano de Juleka. Nunca habia tratado con él, sin embargo, era obvio que el chico estaba haciendo lo posible para que todo saliera bien. Casi como Dupain-Cheng.

"Usando frascos para atraparlos o hacer lo posible para contarles el plan a los demás y ponerlos de nuestro lado," respondio el pelinegro. Él sabia que lo segundo no podría funcionar tanto, las emociones podrían ser muy abrumadoras en dicho momento y sería díficil escuchar la razón, tanto como escuchar musica a todo volumen en una habitación cerrada.

En especial una vez que el akuma entrara en poseción de un objeto y HawkMoth entrara en escena, era como si el silencio envolviera tu mente sin posibilidad de escuchar nada más que la voz del villano, prometiendote lograr una ambición oscura creada por los deseos profundos mientras las emociones se hacian cada vez más intensas, envolviendote por completo y antes de que te dieras cuenta ya habías aceptad el trato.

No podría permitirse el lujo de eso. No cuando recordaba vividamente que Marinette estuvo presente en su primera akumatización y lo muy preocupada que se veia en los pocos recuerdos nebulosos que su mente había recuperado. En especial ahora que LadyBug le había confiado su miraculous y la seguridad de París, no podría permitirse ser akumatizado, de ser así ¿que sucedería con su familia? ¿que sucedería cuando Marinette volviera y no encontrara un lugar al cual volver?

"¡Oh, si!" La voz de Rose saco a Luka de su ensoñación. El peli negro parpadeo y encontró a la rubia muy emocionada "¡HawkMoth no puede hacer nada si atrapamos el akuma antes de que llegue a la victima o esta deje de sentir tantas emociones negativas!" exclamo la oji azul, entusiasmada ante la idea de Luka. Sus amigos no correrían tanto peligro si podían hacer algo para evitar que cayeran en las malvadas manos de HawkMoth.

"Es una buena idea" Adrien sonrio un poco, de acuerdo con la idea de Luka. No podía hacer mucho como civil contra los akumas y HawkMoth como podia hacerlo como Chat Noir, pero las acciones pequeñas siempre pueden hacer una diferencia.

La emoción de todos se vio interrumpida por el tono de llamada de un telefono, que resulto ser de Adrien, "¿Quien es?" pregunto Kagami una vez que Adrien saco su telefono

El rubio palidecio cuando vio el identificador de llamadas en su telefono "Es Alya" repondio el oji esmeralda con ligero horror y nerviosismo en su voz al ver la foto de la morena en la pantalla.

"Que querra" pregunto en un murmuyo Juleka. Bastante asustada y nerviosa por la idea en que Alya los haya decubierto o que pudiera hacerlo pronto antes de que incluso pudieran iniciar con el plan. El pensamiento era aterrador, en especial por que la bloguera no dudaría en ir con Lila para contarle todo y que esta tomara represalias con cada uno de ellos para arruinar sus vidas.

"No lo sé, pero no debe ser nada bueno" Chloe se levanto molesta de su asiento y camino hacia Adrien, sin previo aviso, tomo el telefono de este de sus manos y contesto la llamada con toda la intención de confrontar a Cesaire de una vez por todas.

"Adrien, debemos hablar" La voz de Alya se oyó muy clara, esta esperaba impacientemente en el otro lado de la linea. Lo que tenía que discutir con Adrien sobre Kagami era muy importante y no le importaba que el rubio la considerara una amiga si ella estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño al manipularlo como hizo con Marinette.

"Adrichoo no tiene nada que hablar contigo, Cesaire." Fue la respuesta feroz de Chloe, que tomo con la guardia baja a la morena. A la rubia no podía imortarle lo más minimo Alya en este momento, en especial despues del daño que le hizo a Adrien.

"¿Chloe? ¿que haces con el telefono de Adrien?" pregunto con molestia cuando se recupero de su sorpresa. Pero tal vez debio venir esto, Chloe ha pasado mucho tiempo con Adrien con tal de no dejar a nadie acercarse a él, debio imaginar que Kagami no podría ser la única en aprovecharse de él ahora que no tenía tantods estorbos en el camino. Tal vez hizo una de las suyas con el telefono de su amigo

"Yo deberia ser la que hace las preguntas aquí, Cesaire," La heredera replico con molestia, "Despues de todo, tu ni siquiera le dedicaste una mirada en todas estas semanas así que ¿por que quieres perder el tiempo de Adrikins en este momento?" la ira era muy obvia en su voz. La rubia no podía entender tal atrevimiento de Cesaire despues de todo lo que hizo sufrir a Adrien. No sabía que era ese plan del que le hablo la señorita Bustier pero sin duda fue un factor muy importante en el descencadenamiento en todas esas semanas atras.

"Eso no te importa" Alya no pudo evitar enfurecerse por el atrevimiento de Chloe. Ella no tenía espacio para hablar despues de su trato con Sabrina y todos ellos en clase. Aunque, por mucho que detestara admitirlo, una parte razonabble en su mente sabía que Chloe tenía razón en algo. No se había acercado o hablado con Adrien y Marinette, eso hizo que las cosas entre ellos empeoraran más que antes. Por lo que estaba dispuesta a abandonar el plan para razonar con Adrien.

"En realidad, si, más de lo que tu deberias," respondio la oven herededa bruscamente mientras colocaba una mano en su cadera "Despues de todo, yo no fui la que abandono a su mejor amiga despues de que alguien 'más interesante' llegara a la escuela, se nota que tanto apreciabas a Dupain-Cheng" la voz de Chloe estaba goteando llena de sarcasmo. Ella podría no ser la mayor defensora de Marinette. Pero, por muy cruel que haya sido con la azabache en estos 4 años que la conocía, sabía que lo que le hizo Alya y todos los demás estuvo muy mal. En especial si fue planeado alejar a Dupain-Cheng deliberadamente por la propia Cesaire.

"No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando" protesto Alya con voz tensa, tratando de que las palabras de Chloe no tuvieran un efecto en ella. Pero era duro no pensar que fueron sus acciones las que alejaron a Marinette y a Adrien. Tal vez desde que Lila regreso su mejor amiga - quería seguir creyendo que todavía eran mejores amigas - malentendio algunas de sus acciones y palabras, pero que todo llegara tan lejos y creara ese tonto plan para alejarlos lo volvio peor.

Tal vez por eso Marinette decidio irse. Por que en el fondo penso que la abandono, a pesar de que solamente quería lo mejor para ella y para Lila. Que Kagami estuviera ahí envenenando su mente con sus celos hacia Lila no mejoro nada y estaba haciendo lo mismo con Adrien.

"Mira, no me interesa que excusas tienes," La voz de Chloe saco a Alya de su reflexión, siendo agena a los pensamientos de la morena "¡Simplemente no te molestes en volver a llamar a Adrichoo!" colgo sin más, no estaba en lo más minimo interesada en seguir discutiendo con la morena sabiendo que tan terca era.

"'No crees que fuiste un poco dura?" pregunto Adrien, refiriendose al asunto de Marinette. Por muy orgullosa que fuera, Adrien conocía a Alya lo suficiente como para saber que la morena extrañaba a la azabache tanto como él - o quería creer que si, era duro imaginar que Alya olvidara su amistad con Marinette y sabia que sería doloroso para la azabache eso - pero se negaba a admitirlo por que sería igual que admitir que estuvo equivocada todo este tiempo.

"No, se lo merecia" Se justifico Chloe con molestia. Adrien no lo sabía pero sea lo que sea que planeo Cesaire fue para dejarlos solos a él y a Dupain-Cheng, y no se lo merecian, ninguno, pero sobre todo su amigo de la infancia. Ya sufria mucho por la desaparición de su madre y el distanciamiento de su padre, que Alya apartara a la mayoría de sus amigos era imperdonable, por que era revivir los años de soledad de los que Adrien sufrio tanto "Sin ofender pero creo que deberías bloquearla para que no te siga molestando" sugirio con seredad. No quería que esa bloguera de cuarta le siguera haciendo daño a Adrien, más si era a instancias de Rossi.

"Tiene razón, Adrien" dijo Nathaniel estando de acuerdo con la rubia. Sabía que Alya no iba a parar hasta que hablara con Adrien, recordaba el grupo de chat que la morena creo, excluyendo a Chloe, Adrien y Marinette, para hablar con asuntos sobre Lila. Sintio como su estomago se revolvio al recordar los mensajes que hablaban mal de tanto Adrien y Marinette, mensajes que lo ponían incomodo apenas leer pocas palabras e intentaba ignorar lo más posible.

"Alya ha ido muy lejos, ya ni siquiera la reconozco," Declaro Rose con profunda tristeza y pesar. La Alya que conocío hace un año era determinada, obstinada y noble con un gran sentido de la justicia al defender a sus amigos y no dudaba de ellos, esta Alya era feroz y agresiva con todos la que la rodean, no le importaba discutir con cualquiera con tal de demostrar que tenía la razon y no escuchaba a nadie más que a Lila. Extrañaba los viejos tiempos antes de que Lila llegara, por que todos ellos eran unidos.

"Si, es dificil hablar con ella ahora" añadio Juleka con un tono bajo y monotono. Era díficil mirar a Alya ahora, la morena creía saber que era mejor para los demás cuando no era así, algo que demostro con Adrien y Marinette. La bloguera trato que Marinette se llevara bien con Lila por la fuerza, a pesar que con anterioridad no lo hizo.

Juleka sabe a ciencia cierta que Lila actuo simpaticamente para hacerle pensar a Alya y a todos ellos que quería ser realmente amiga de Marinette, sabiendo que Alya morderia el anzuelo y llegaría a ir otro gran extremo, descartando en el proceso los sentimientos de su propia mejor amiga y poniendo los de Lila sobre los suyos. Algo que, a su pesar, lastimo a Marinette proufundamente.

Alix hizo una mueca cuando una realización le vino a la mente, que incluuia dicha bloguera y a su novio "Acabo de darme cuenta que será díficil traer a Alya y a Nino con nosotros" señalo con un tono serio. Alya creía firmemente en Lila, a menos que la misma LadyBug le dijera que realmente no era amiga de la italiana o tuvieran una prueba de la misma Lila admitiendo todo, no había manera que pudieran traerla a su lado.

"Tiene razón, Alya es la que más defiende a Lila, y Nino, el siempre apoya a Alya a pesar de lo que crea así que..." murmuro Adrien en voz baja, con la cabeza gacha y sin mirar a nadie. Todavía estaba muy dolido por el hecho de que su mejor amigo no haya creído en él. Nino fue su primer amigo en Francoise Dupont, a pesar de que todos los demas lo estaban juzgando por ser amigo de Chloe, él fue el primero que ofrecio su amistad y que Lila lo haya manipulado para ponerlo en su contra por defender a Marinette, era como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su corazón.

Kagami le miro con simpatía y preocupación antes de que sus rasgos se endurecieran "Entonces no los traigamos," dijo, llamando la atención de todos. Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con Chloe en algo, Alya deliberadamente abandono a Marinette por Lila, dejando una verdadera amistad solo por promesas vacias e ilusiones falsas que nunca se cumpliran y no solo eso, sino que lastimo a Adrien de la forma más dolorosa que pudo al alejarse de él junto a sus otros amigos.

'¿Que amigos?' discutio una voz en su mente, sonando exactamente como su madre 'Si fueran amigos de verdad, le habrían creído sobre alguien que apenas conocían y no le estarian haciendo tanto daño como ahora' continuo la voz y Kagami no discutio con eso, por que podía ver todo el daño que las acciones que los supuestos amigos estaban causandole a él, a pesar de que ingenuamente no querían causarlo, fue exactamente lo que hicieron.

"Si Alya decidio por si misma en preferir creer las mentiras de Lila que en sus propios amigos, entonces que caiga por el peso de sus propias acciones" Declaro la azabache de forma dura y contundente. La morena se había buscado cuando tiro la amistad de Marinette a la basura sin saber, todo por una amistad que era, basicamente, unilateral, por que Lila no pensaba primero en nadie más que en ella misma y en lo que conseguiría de los demás con sus mentiras para su beneficio personal.

"Eso es duro" Murmura Rose en voz baja. No quería que algo malo sucediera con Alya y verla sufrir por las consecuencias de las maquinaciones de Lila, pero en parte, tampoco era como si pudieran hacer algo respecto a Alya si ella decidiera no escuchar como los demás. Dolia pensarlo, por que Alya era una buena persona, pero no tendrían opción.

"Pero es la realidad," replico la nativa de Japón. Por muy duro que sea y por mucho que Alya hubiera sido una vez la mejor amiga de Marinette y su amiga de s hermana, Luka esta de acuerdo. Si Alya no esta dispuesta a escuchar la razón tendra que verse envuelta por las consecuencias de su propio orgullo y terquedad.

"Cesaire ni siquiera trato de verificar algo de lo que dijo Rossi, incluso cuando Dupain-Cheng se lo advirtio" secundo Chloe antes de que un brillo astuto apareciera en los ojos azules de la rubia mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa "Lo que me da una idea, en caso de que haya problemas con Cesaire o Rossi, puedo intervenir, sere deliberadamente mala con los demás para evitar que haga algo" sabía que eso funcionaría, ya estaba en el lado malo de la clase, asi que nadie sospecharía algo si se metia en problemas con los demas, por que ya estaban acostumbrados a que fuera una molestia. "En pocas palabras, sere una distracción" concluyo la rubia.

"Es curioso como algo así pudiera resultar bien por una vez" Y lo más loco es que Alix estaba de acuerdo y no tenia problema con eso. Sin embargo, un poco de karma no vendría mal, ella sabe que se lo merecen tanto como ella, más que la culpa que pesaba en su pecho.

"Simplemente no vayas demasiado lejos, Chloe" advirtio Adrien. No necesitaba que su amiga de la infancia provocara que los demas se akumatizara como en los viejos tiempos. Tenian que tener cuidado en eso - no es que le importara que Lila fuera akumatizada ahora, lidiaria con ella de ser así - solo estaba preocupado de que lastimaran a Chloe de una manera u otra.

"Seré una distracción también, Lila ya sabe que hare lo posible para exponerla, así que no me sorprendería si va por mi." Kagami dijo con seriedad. No le importaba que haría Lila, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya y mucho menos que siguiera lastimando a sus amigos. Ella no quedaría impune de sus crimenes.

Rose miro a Juleka y luego volteo la cabeza para ver a Nathaniel, a Alix y a Marc, compartiendo asentimientos entre ellos "También podemos intervenir." aseguro la rubia con una sonrisa radiante a susotros amigos y compañeros. No iba a dejarlos solos en esto, actuaría también para hacer lo posible para ayudarlos.

"Lila trato de acercarse a Adrien en esta mañana, así que podemos distraerla para que no intente algo con él o con alguien más" secundo Juleka. Incluso si daba miedo estar cerca de Lila, no dejaría a Rose por nada del mundo, mucho menos si corría el riesgo de lastimarse. Además, era algo que le debía a Adrien y a Marinette por haberla ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba.

"Si, ya permitimos que se salga con la suya por mucho tiempo" dijo Nathaniel con una snrisa en sus labios. Verle la cara a Lila sería algo que él y Alix disfrutarían. Claro, tendrían que escucharla y pasar tiempo con ella, pero el sacrificio valdría la pena siempre y cuando logren su objetivo.

"Gracias chicos" Adrien les dio una sonrisa llena de gratitud a sus amigos, pero en el fondo se sentia un cobarde por no hacer tanto como Adrien Agreste. Despues de todo, Marinette contaba con él desde el principio y termino decepcionandola. 'No fallaré esta vez' penso el oji esmeralda con determinación, sus amigos contaban con él, no podía permitirse defraudarlos, incluso si Lila tratará de hacerlo.

Luka se permitió sonreír por los avances, bastante satisfecho de que todo haya ido bien y pudieran diseñar un plan conciso entre todos, "Muy bien, creo que con esto terminamos," dijo comenzando a levantarse de su asiento, llamendo la atención de los demás "Si traemos a alguien con nosotros, reunamonos para contarles el plan,"

"Hay que crear un grupo de chat para hablar sobre cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Lila o el plan" señalo Kagami a lo que todos asienten con la cabeza de acuerdo. Luka hizo una nota mental para crear el grupo, necesitaba estar todos atentos y alertarse entre si con cada cosa que suceda.

Cuando todos estan apunto de irse, Alix se apresura a alcanzar a a Adrien y toca su hombro para llamarle la atención "Oye, ¿Sunshine? ¿Podemos hablar?" pregunto la oji azul una vez que el rubio se giro para mirarla.

Adrien parpadea un poco extrañado antes de girar la cabeza y asentir hacia Kagami, que se detuvo por un breve momento para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien antes de devolverle el gesto, indicandole en silencio que lo esperaría. "Si, claro," Ambos caminaron a un area apartada en el pasillo para poder conversar libremente.

Pasan unos segundos de tenso silencio hasta que Alix decide hablar: "Escucha, he sido una idiota contigo y Marinette todo este tiempo, fuiste el único quien creyo en ella y trataste de ayudarla, lamento mucho no haberte escuchado antes cuando trataste de explicarte" La peli rosa sintio que las palabras no eran suficientes como para pedirle perdón al chico frente a ella, y en realidad, no lo eran.

Trato a Adrien injustamente, todo por que no escucho las advertencias que tanto el rubio y Marinette les dieron solo por las lágrimas falsas de Lila, y ella sabe que sera más dificil pedirle perdon a Marinette 'No creo que pueda mirarla a la cara' pensó la peli rosa con remordimiento. La azabache fue su amiga por mucho tiempo y ni siquiera la defendio con todas esas acusaciones sin sentido en la escuela.

Para sorpresa de Alix, Adrien le sonrio con tristeza "Esta bien, Alix" dijo el rubio suavemente antes de que una mirada culpable cruzara por sus ojos esmeralda, llenos de culpay arrepentimiento contenido "Yo también tengo toda la culpa, sabía que Lila estaba mintiendo pero nunca dije nada por que creí que solamente quería hacer amigos hasta que... Ya sabes..." su voz se fue apagando mientras se mordia el labio y bajaba la cabeza, sin saber que palabras usar, pero Alix no necesitaba que indicara que trataba de decir para saber a que se referia el rubio y sintio culpa también, "pero de todas formas, no puedo culparte por que debi decir algo el primer dia que llego." 

"Hey, esta bien, Sunshine." Alix lo interrumpio y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Adrien, sonriendole torcidamente. Tenia suficiente de la culpa que sentía pero no creia que Adrien se culpara a si mismo por algo que debio ser obvio para ellis al principio "Hiciste lo correcto al final y nunca dejaste a Marinette como nosotros," Señalo. Adrien pudo saber desde el principio pero ¿y que si era así? Hizo algo cuando no le creyeron a Marinette y decidio sufrir con ella a diferencia de ellos, era lo que contaba. "No me hagas repetir esto, Sunshine, es muy cursi para mi y no sirvo para estas cosas, pero lo que cuenta es que estuviste ahi para ella," La peli rosa se separo del rubio y saco su gorra de su bolso, hablando mientras se la ponia: "Si algo sucede, estare ahi y me aseguraré de que los idiotas paguen con creces"

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante las palabras de Alix, sintiendose un poco mejor de lo que estaba antes, "Si, gracias, Alix"

La peli rosa le devolvio la sonrisa, feliz de disculparse y poder animar a Adrien cuando lo necesitaba "En cualquier momento" dijo antes de ir hacia Nathaniel y Marc, empezando enseguida una chharla alegre.

Kagami se acerco a Adrien, "¿Estas bien?" pregunto en voz baja, tratando de que la preocupación no se oyera en su voz, pero era casi imposible para ella, por que Adrien era una de las pocas personas con las que ella podría mostrar sus emociones y entender como se sentía. Era algo en común que tenían al igual que la relación díficil con sus padres.

Adrien desvia su mirada a sus amigos, "Si, aunque todavia me siento culpable" recuerda que tan enojada estaba Kagami por el hecho de que sabía sobre las mentiras de Lila y no dijo nada al respecto, recuerda en que tan destrozada estaba Marinette solo por que no quería que Lila fuera akumatizada y piensa en el hecho de que otros pudieron pasar por esto antes.

Él debe detenerla más que nunca, no quiere que nadie mas pase por este dolor como ellos solo por que nadie hace algo por pura cobardía.

Kagami fruncio el ceño antes de tomar a Adrien de su barbilla y hacer que la mirara, "Escucha, Adrien, no mereces todo esto." empezo, la seriedad enmarcada en su rostro, "Si, te equivocaste, pero estas haciendo lo posible para enmendarlo incluso si eso te costo la mayoria de tus amigos." Admiro el sabrifio que hizo Adrien por Marinette, eso significaba que el sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y no le importaba que le sucediera a él con tal de no ver a Marinette sufrir gracias a Lila "Mi madre tiene razón cuando dice que algunas personas pueden decepcionarte, pero gracias a Marinette y a ti, aprendi que otras estarán ahí para ti sin importar que," hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos de Adrien, los orbes marrones serios de la azabache chocaron contra los hermosos esmeraldas del rubio "Y eso es lo que haré, Adrien, estaré ahí para ti, pase lo que pase" declaro.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento, antes de que Adrien sorprendiera a Kagami envolviendola en un abrazo "Muchas gracias Kagami" la chica se sonrojo antes de corresponder el abrazo felizmente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Adrien.

Un pequeño chillido hizo que se separaran abruptamente, la cara de ambos se volvio de color rojo intenso cuando notaron que Luka estaba ahí con Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, Alix y Marc mirando la escena expectante - la rubia daba pequeño brincos de alegría desde su lugar con una mirada emocionada y enternecida "¿Interrumpimos algo?" pregunto Luka con una ceja alzada, un poco divertido al escuchar la melodía de ambos cambiar de una suave canción a nerviosos golpes ritmicos.

"No, no te preocupes, Luka." Adrien hablo mientras desviaba la mirada a un lado, acomodandose el cuello de su chaqueta de manga corta al mismo tiempo que Kagami tosia un poco, colocando una de sus manos en su boca para tratar de que su expresión no se notara tanto, sus mejillas todavía estaban rojas al saber que sus amigos estuvieron viendolos por un tiempo.

Luka solo sonrio a sabiendas, no podia discutir sobre lo que Kagami sentia por Adrien, ella podría serle de mucha ayuda en estos días, así que solo les seguiria la corriente.

"Queríamos ir a comprar un helado de Andre y visitar a los padres de Marinette ¿les gustaría unirse?" pregunto Marc con una sonrisa, había revisado su telefono recientemente y descubrio que Andre estaba cerca, dado que tanto Kagami y Adrien todavía estaban ahí, les parecio buena idea que fueran todos de una vez.

"Sería una gran idea" dijo Kagami sonriendo un poco antes de que todos salieran del hotel.

+++++

Alya se encontro mirando una foto despues de la conversación que tuvo con Chloe, era una foto de ella y de Marinette, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, realmente extrañaba a la azabache y sabia que en parte fue culpa suya por alejar a Marinette de todos con ese tonto plan, no pudo dormir bien el día en que supo que su mejor amiga - o quería seguir creyendo que era su mejor amiga - se había ido de París.

Fue todo por Lila, quería que todos se llevaran bien y que Marinette supiera que tan fantastica persona era la oji verde, nunca entendió por que tenía tanta animosidad hacia ella, solo lo atribuyo a los celos que sentía por el tiempo que Lila pasaba con Adrien. Pero incluso así, no trataba de hacer tanto daño aparte de no invlucrarse con ella. Entonces ¿que cambio? ¿por que su amiga lastimaba a Lila como lo hacia? no tuvo esa respuesta hasta hace poco.

Kagami era la culpable de que Marinette creyera esas tonterías, puede que no fueran amigas despues de que Lila regreso, pero Marinette nunca fue agresiva hasta despues de su expulsión y despues de lo que le dijo Lila supo que debia ser por Kagami.

Pero también fue su culpa por inventar ese tonto plan, alejo no solo a Marinette si no también a Adrien, y ahora la azabache de descendencia japonesa los tenía envueltos alrededor de su dedo. Lo peor es que Chloe también estaba entrando en eso, la oji azul estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Adrien y no dejaba que se acercaran. Sin embargo, detesto admitir que fue gracias a su plan, se alejaron de sus amigos y ahora estaban sufriendo todo este daño.

++++

"Sé que es tu mejor amiga, pero ya no lo soporto Alya" Alya sintio como su corazón se estrujaba mientras escuchaba los sollozos estridentes de Lila, la cual estaba acurrucada sobre si misma mientras sus manos estaba temblorosamente sobre su rostro, con algunas marcas moradas por los brazos y algunos rasguños "Realmente me duele de que ella me haga esto"

Alya coloco sus manos en los hombros de la peli marrón para brindarle consuelo a la oji verde, sus ojos tenian una mirada determinada en ellos, pero más que nada decepción por que tan lejos a ido su mejor amiga con sus celos "Esta bien, Lila, esto no se quedará así"

++++

"¡No puedo creerte, Marinette! Hace semanas no era tan malo, pero realmente estas haciendole tanto daño a Lila" Alya no había perdido mucho tiempo en contarle a los demás sobre todo este asunto y como tal, encontraron a Marinette en el parque, donde pronto fue acorralada por todos ellos.

Marinette miro a sus compañeros de clase freneticamente, sin saber que hacer en lo absoluto "Lila esta mitiendo Alya! Ella-"

"Otra vez con eso..." Se quejo Alix al lado de Alya mientras rodaba los ojos. Instantaneamente haciendo caso omiso ante el intento de Marinette de excusarse de lo que le hizo a Lila.

"Lila no lastimaría ni a una mosca, Marinette" defendio Rose a la italiana que se encontraba sollozando detrás de ella. No podía entender por que Marinette haría algo tan horrible como lo que le hizo a Lila

"Si, no entiendo cual es tu problema con ella ¡es genial!" exclamo Kim con molestia mientras miraba a la chica que conocía desde su niñez ¿como Marinette podía hacer algo tan bajo?

"¡Solamente estas inventado todo esto por que estas celosa!" Exclamo Alya, ya harta de todas las tonterías que Marinette estaba diciendo sobre Lila. Sabía que sus sentimientos por Adrien eran fuertes, pero se estaba volviendo muy rídiculo si estaba dispuesta a lastimar a una persona tan dulce como Lila. No dudo ni en un segundo empujar a la azabache al suelo para sorpresa de algunos de sus amigos.

"¡Alya!" exclamo Nino mirando con pura incredulidad a su novia, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer.

"Se lo merece, Nino" escupio la oji avellana con pura ira mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¡Marinette!" Todos vieron como Adrien corrio por el parque para luego arrodillarse donde estaba la azabache, que se encontraba luchando para evitar llorar por lo que le hizo su propia mejor amiga y por las palabras de sus amigos, que se clavaron como puñales en su pecho. El rubio ayudo a su amiga a levantarse antes de enfrentarse a Alya con una mirada molesta "Ya has ido demasiado lejos, Alya, no tenías que hacer eso"

"Adrien, tu tambien" Alya murmuro con incredulidad al ver que el rubio estaba dispuesto a defender a Marinette despues de lo que hizo. Sabía que el chico trataba de ayudar y evitar que peliaran, pero no podía permitir que lastimaran a Lila de esa forma.

"Amigo, entiendo de que no quieras que todos peliemos, pero tampoco podemos permitir que esto siga así" Nino fruncio el ceño mientras miraba entre su mejor amigo, Marinette y su novia. No quería peliar con su amigo tampoco, pero despues de lo que sucedio con Lila y Marinette, sabía qe no podian quedarse de brazos cruzados.

"Pero ¡lo que dice Marinette es cierto! Lila es una mentirosa" exclamo haciendo que los demás jadearan con incredulidad mientras Alya fruncia el ceño con molestia.

"¿En serio, Marinette?... ¿Le has dicho... esas cosas tan horribles... a Adrien de mi?" Pregunto Lila entre sollozos mientras se cubria la cara.

"¿Como pudiste hacer algo ta horrible, Marinette? Ya ni siquiera te reconozco" Alya miro a su mejor amiga con furia, no podia creer que la chica le haya dicho estas cosas a Adrien con tal de que se alejara de Lila.

"¡Basta! ¡Marinette no me dijo nada! ¡En realidad, fue por que sucedio-" Adrien no pudo seguir por que Alya lo interrumpio bruscamente, dándose la vuelta mientras rodeaba a Lila con sus brazos.

"Mira, ninguno de nosotros esta interesado en oir en estas tonterias! ¡Y si vas a hacer esto! No queremos ser amigos de alguien como tu, Marinette" Las palabras de Alya fueron duras, haciendo estremecer a la oji azul que la miraba mientras luchaba contra las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir "Vamonos Lila." Alya se llevo a la italiana, ignorando como Marinette luchaba por no llorar mientras Adrien hacia todo para consolarla.

+++++

Realmente no quería que todo esto pasara, solamente quería que se llevaran bien, y sin embargo, su plan simplemente fracaso y alejo a sus amigos más de lo que deberían. Max le advirtio de que no funcionaria como creía y fue peor de lo que imagino, Marinette se fue de París y Adrien estaba siendo manipulado por Chloe y Kagami.

Sentia que lo estaba perdiendo todo últimamente, extrañaba las risas y la dulzura de Marinette, al igual que su torpeza, extrañaba hacer planes para tratar de juntarlos a ella y a Adrien, extrañaba que pasaran su tiempo junto con él y Nino. Era obvio que ese plan no valia la pena, así que sin duda lo cancelaría y hacer su mayor esfuerzo para que Adrien viera la realidad que lo reodiaba.

Necesitaba detener todo esto. Quería, no, las cosas debían ser como antes.

+++++

Gabriel sonrio cuando sintio las emociones de furia, angustia, frustración y tristeza que venían de Alya Cesaire, sin embargo, no hizo movimiento alguno para ir a su guarida, lo que provoco que Noroo lo mirara con desconcierto "Maestro, ¿no va akumatizar a esa chica?" pregunto en voz baja cuando sintio que las emociones disminuian, pero no desaparecian, seguían allí. No entendia por que maestro desperdiciaria esta oportunidad para causar un akuma.

"Ahora no, Noroo," respondio el hombre de ojos azules con eugoria, sin dejar de sonreír mientras se levantaba para caminar a la ventana de su habitación, teniendo una gran vista de la ciudad "Es obvio que eventualmente estas emociones negativas se intensificaran, en especial si los compañeros de clase de mi hijo descubren la verdad sobre la señorita Rossi. Solo es cuestion de tiempo" a Gabriel no le importo perder mucho al akuma Quiebra Tiempo, sabía que incluso si Lila Rossi no trabajaba para él como Gabriel Agreste, todavía seguía siendo de utilidad de cualquier manera, ya sea si provocaba esas situaciones deliberadamente o no. Pero la verdad, no le importaba si ella se metia en problemas, con tal de que le trajera la victoria.

+++++

"Aqui tienes, querida," Sabine le paso a Alix una taza de té, la cual acepto gustosamente. Todos se encontraban en la panadería en el segundo piso, disfrutando de su estancia en la sala. La peli rosa olvidaba que tan cálido y acogedor era estar en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, sin mencionar que tan genial era estar con Marinette y su familia. Extrañaba los viejos tiempos. Extrañaba a Marinette.

"Gracias, señora Sabine" Agradecio la oji azul mirando tanto a la madre como al padre de Marinette con arrepentimiento "Realmente siento lo que sucedio" se disculpo en voz baja. No lo habia pensando, pero debia ser dificil para los Dupain-Cheng que Mairnette se haya ido, estar en su casa y la falta de su presencia era una prueba de eso. Se sentía muy nostalgico.

"No podemos decir que esta bien, pero nos alegra que hayas decidido enmendar las cosas, Alix" Dijo Tom comprensivamente mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a la chica. Al menos, sabía que los amigos de su hija trataban de hacer lo posible para arreglar sus errores.

"¿Ya has hablado con Marinette?" pregunto Sabine colocando algunos buñuelos en la mesa. Sabia que un gran paso sería que Alix se disculpara con su hija por todo lo sucedido.

"La verdad no, no tengo su número de telefono" respondio la peli rosa sabiendo que Marinette había cambiado de número de telefono despues de que Nathaniel se lo dijera.

"Bueno, te dare su número de telefono, con la condición de que no se los des a los demás" Dijo Sabine, por mucho que conociera por mucho tiempo a amigos de Marinette como Kim y Nino o Alya que habia sido su mejor amiga, debieron saber mejor tanto como ella y Tom que Marinette nunca haría algo como eso, debieron saber que esa chica que apenas conocían pudo haberles mentido, y tanto como ellos como Alya, Nino y Kim decidieron creerle. Era un penso de culpa con el que ellos como padres tenian que lidiar. Ahora no querían que algo malo pasara si podían evitarlo.

"Claro" Alix no estaba en contra de la idea. Primero loca antes de dejar que alguno de sus otros amigos supieran que tenia el número de telefono de Marinette. Dudaba que alguno de ellos podría hacer algo bueno, en especial Alya.

En ese momento el telefono de Sabine se oyo desde la cocina, "Esperen, dejenme ver" La mujer azabache corrio a la cocina para tomar el telefono mientras Tom se encargaba de darle el número de telefono a Alix, quien gustosamente lo guardo entre sus contactos.

"Uh, Marc..." Kagami llamo un tanto tensa mientras jugaba con su telefono. Luka de inmediato supo que era lo que la azabache de ojos marrones quería hacer y sonrió levemente.

El pelinegro levanto la vista de su cuaderno, el cual estaba leyendo con Nathaniel para discutir ideas sobre el comic de FakeBug "¿Si?" pregunto el oji verde, sin esperar completamente de que Kagami lo llamara.

"¿Podrías... darme tu número de telefono?" pregunto la oji marron extendiendo su telefono hacia el peli negro, llamando la atención de Adrien.

Marc miro entre Kagami y luego su telefono "Si, ¿por que?" pregunto mientras tomaba el telefono de la nativa de Japon y colocaba su número de telefono en sus contactos. Noto que entre los contactos estaba el de Luka y que, en realidad, había pocos en la lista, pero no hizo comentario de eso.

"He visto que eres buena persona y quisiera que seamos amigos" respondio la azabache, sintiendose un poco torpe en ese mometno. Tal vez deberia haber hablado con él en privado.

"Por supuesto" Marc sonrió con simpatia, había oido de Marinette que Kagami era una persona que le dificultaba hacer amigo y en realidad, era el mismo caso para él al principio hasta que la azabache le presento a Nathaniel.

"Sin duda se nota que eres una persona agradable, Kagami" comento Rose mirando a la azabache, quien estaba un poco desconcertada por las palabras de la rubia.

"Ella lo es," respondio Adrien haciendo que la oji marón se sonrojara ligeramente y desviara su mirada hacia otro lado.

"¡Tom! ¡Marinete esta llamando!" Exclamo Sabine con alegróa desde la cocina, Todo el mundo se animo y emociono cuando escucharon eso. La nativa de China salio de la cocina con una sonrisa mientras alzaba su telefono, donde en la pantalla se encontraba una Marinette sonriente. Alix parpadeo ante el nuevo estilo de Marinette, pero no nego que se viera bien.

"Hola chicos..." Marinette saludo alegremente antes de notar a una persona más en el lugar, la oji azul miro a Alix un poco desconcertada y confundida, pero aun asi le saludo "Oh, hola Alix" se regaño mentalmente por sonar un poco tensa. Pero ¿que más podia hacer? Le parecia un poco dificil hablar con algunos de sus amigos como Nino, Alya y Kim, que fueron los que más conocia por mucho tiempo y en el caso de Alix, por las palabras hirientes cuando hablaba a sus espaldas.

"Uh, hola" respondio Alix de regreso, sin saber que decir, se disculpo con Adrien, pero recordaba que le dijo muchas cosas desagradables en las ultimas semanas.

Al ver la tensión en la habiticón y lo incomoda que lucia Marinette, Rose decidio intervenir "No te preocupes, Marinette. Alix sabe ahora que Lila es una mentirosa" le explico la oji azul rápidamente a la azabache. No quería que hubiera malos entendidos, tampoco quería que la azabache se sintiera mal.

"De lo contrario no la hubieramos traido con nosotros" añadio Nathaniel haciendo que Alix le diera un golpe en el codo mientras el peli rojo le lanzaba una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

"¿Donde estas?" pregunto Juleka con un poco de interes al notar que la azabache no estaba dentro del departamento de Selene. Recordo brevemente en su charla de ayer donde la azabache menciono que iba a salir de compras ese día.

"Estoy con mi abuela, Selene y Giger, estamos haciendo algunas compras en este momento," respondio la azabache mostrando algunas bolsas de sus compras. La azabache levanto el telefono al nivel de su cara para hablar de nuevo "Solo paramos a tomar un descanso en un café" añadio señalando a la barra de café detrás de ella.

"¡Eevee!" Eevee escogio ese momento para saltar al regazo de Marinette y alzar su cabeza para mostrarse en la pantalla, queriendo ver a todos los amigos de Marinette.

"¡Oh, Eevee es tan bueno verte!" Chillo Rose una vez que vio de nuevo a la que creía que era la mascota de Marinette antes de voltearse a mirar a Alix, que veía a la criatura con desconcierto "Oh, Alix, esa es la mascota de Marinette ¿no es tan linda?" pregunto con los ojos brillantes.

"¿Ese es un perro?" pregunto Alix en voz baja mirando al extraño animal con extrañeza, le gustaban mucho los perros y nunca había visto uno así. No noto que Marc, Luka, Adrien y Kagami cruzaban miradas nerviosas, sin responder a la pregunta de la peli rosa.

"¿Que compraste?" pregunto Sabine para desviar la atención de la pregunta de Alix a la azabache nuevamente.

"Algunos materiales para personalizar mi habitación y tela para hacer los trajes para Jagged, Clara y Vivica" La azabache mostro el contenido de las bolsas. Habían materiales como pinturas de color negro y blanco junto con tapiz rosa, mientras en otras bolsas habia algunas telas de colores y algo de cuero.

"¿En serio? Genial, Marinette." dijo Adrien con una pequeña, sabiendo que su amiga hizo un gran trabajo con su antigua habitación.

"Quisiera ver tu habitación cuando la termines" Murmuro Juleka, Marinette era una persona creativa y sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera con su nueva habitación quedaría genial.

"Entonces, ya somos dos," comento una nueva voz para los adolescentes, no mucho despues aparecio una mujer albina desconcida en la pantalla, extrañando a la mayoria de los jovenes.

"Chicos, ella es Selene, la esposa de Giger y amiga de mi abuela" presento Marinette señalando a la mujer a su lado con una sonrisa. Por el momento, estaban esperando junto con su abuela que Giger llegara con su orden, dado que habia mucha clientela, tendrían que esperar por un rato.

"Es un gusto conocerlos." Selene les dio una sonrisa a los amigos de Marinette, reconocio al instante a Adrien entre ellos por la foto que Marinette le enseño de él en el día anterior.

"Hola, Selene, cuanto tiempo ¿como han estado Giger y tu?" pregunto Tom, contento de ver a una vieja cara despues de tanto tiempo. Estaba muy agradecido de que Selene se hubiera tomado la molestia de cuidar de su pequeña mientras estuviera en Kalos.

"Estamos bien, hemos pasado tiempo ya que Giger esta trabajando desde casa ahora," respondio la mujer albina mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Eevee. Sin embargo, resistio el impulso de fruncir el ceño al pensar en la gran crisis, había dejado profundas cicatrices en Kalos despues de aquel evento traumatico.

"Oh, veo. Realmente les agradecemos por acoger a nuestra hija en su departamento" Dijo Sabine, no podía describir que tan contenta de que Selene y Giger cuidaran de su hija. Esperaba que Marinette volviera con una gran sonrisa a Francia.

"No fue un problema, su hija es un encanto, además es muy talentosa," Selene puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Marinette con una sonrisa mientras la azabache se sonrojaba "Ya me mostro ese bombin que gano en ese concurso y también me hablo un poco de ti usandolo, Adrien, te veías muy bien" menciono la oji dorada a lo que Marinette oculto su cara y desvio la mirada de las miradas picaras de los demás. Alix no pudo evitar sonreír contenta. Tipico de Marinette. Le agradaba que ella no hubiera cambiado mucho.

Adrien por su parte también tenia sus mejillas rojas y estaba francamente avergonzado, pero le alegraba que Marinette le hubiera contado a Selene algo sobre él "Gracias, señora Selene"

Gina decidio aparecer en ese momento, asomandose también "A Marinette le ha ido muy bien cuando llego ayer, ¿ya les conto que hizo un nuevo amigo no es así?" pregunto la oji verde contenta y una gran sonrisa. Estaba muy feliz de que las cosas hayan resultado tan bien ayer y que su nieta pudiera hacer a un amigo.

"Si, Curtis parece una buena persona por lo que describio" respondio Sabine alegremente. Estuvo un poco preocupada de que Marinette no pudiera hacer amigos como antes en Kalos, pero era bueno saber que pudo hacer uno en poco tiempo.

"Si que lo es y sin duda le encantaron tus galletas, no dejaba de comerlas cuando llegamos al departamento" Gina rodo los ojos divertida ante el recuerdo de la expresión del joven apenas probo la primera galleta. Marinette y Selene soltaron pequeñas risitas cuando lo recordaron.

"Como cierta persona aqui que no deja de comer buñuelos" comento Sabine en broma mirando a Adrien que tenia algunas migas en la cara, Marinette se rio más fuerte y la mayoria le siguio el ejemplo

"Son un par" murmuro la azabache entre risas mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que salia de la esquina de su ojo.

"¿Marinette, podrias enviarme una foto cuando termines de personalizar tu habitación?" pregunto Juleka despues de que todos terminaran de reír. Queria estar al tanto de cada cosa que la azabache hiciera fuera de París.

"Por supuesto, creo que la pondre en mi Instagram también" respondio Marinette contenta, al menos algunos podrían ver la foto de su nueva habitación.

"Seria fantastico" Nathaniel sonrió levemente, ya sabía que había sido desbloqueado para ver la cuenta de Marinette nuevamente, asíq ue no se perdería mucho de ella.

"Marinette ¿podriamos hablar?" Alix decidio que era mejor disculparse en ese momento que en otro. Marinette sabia que ella ahora sabía de las mentiras de Lila, pero eso no significa que no tenga que disculparse con la azabache despues de todo lo que la hizo pasar.

Marinette vacilo por un momento, pero luego asintio "Por supuesto, Alix" la azabache se levanto de su asiento antes de caminar hacia las afueras del café, para hablar de forma más privada con la peli rosa quien había ido al pasillo de la casa con el mismo motivo una vez que Sabine le dio el telefono.

"Mira, sé que hice mal en no escucharte antes y pensando en todo es rídiculo que creyera en eso cuando sabia que tu, de todas las personas, no lastimaría ni siquiera una mosca," Alix fruncio el ceño con amargura, por que recordaba que Marinette, de todas ellos, le hizo una fiesta a Chloe a pesar de todo lo que le hizo en estos cuatro años, por que así era Marinette, prefería pensar en los demás antes que ella, incluso si era gente que le hizo daño. Eso la hiz sentirse más tonta, por que Marinette siempre hacia todo por ellos y nunca hicieron nada por ella a pesar que lo merecian tanto, lo más minimo que debieron hacer era escucharla "Ni siquiera lastimaste a Chloe cuando ella se lo merecia por todo lo que te ha hecho, asi que debi saberlo mejor ¿podrias perdonarme?"

Marinette la miro unos segundos, poniendo nerviosa a la peli rosa antes de que la oji azul le diera una sonrisa cansada "Alix, sin duda dolio que no me escucharas, todavia duele mucho pero acepto tus disculpas," Ella solto un suave suspiro. No creía que podia perdonar a Alix al igual que la mayoria de los demás, sin embargo, podría aceptar sus disculpas y esperar que con el tiempo, esa herida sanara y estar lista para perdonarlos, por que extrañaba mucho a todos, incluso a pesar de la forma en que la trataron estas semanas "Desde el principio queria que supieran que solamente los estaba cuidando" murmuro en voz baja a continuación.

"Lo sé." Alix miro a sus pies, ella debio haberlo sabido mejor, nunca se le ocurrio que tanto lastimaba a Marinette con sus acciones por el enojo, tampoco cuestiono el por que la chica actuaria como supuestamente Lila lo hizo ver y simplemente aseguro que era asi "Haré lo posible para que Lila no se salga con la suya" declaro con seriedad.

"Solo no vayas muy lejos," Marinette le dio una sonrisa torcida. Esperaba que nadie se metiera en problemas por esto.

"Trataré, pero eso no significa que le haga pasar por un mal momento" dijo haciendo reir nerviosamente a la azabache antes de que la chica caminara nuevamente a la sala y le entregara el telefono a Sabine "Aqui tiene, señora Sabine"

"Gracias, Alix" Sabine le dedico una sonrisa a la peli rosa, la cual se sentó en el sofá. La oji azul sentia como un peso se levantaba de sus hombros, sin embargo, no se encontraba totalmente libre, despues de todo, le hicieron daño a Marinette a proposito.

"Voy a comer ahora, fue bueno verlos a todos, llamaré más tarde" Dijo Marinette con una sonrisa a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Cuidate mucho, hija" Se despidio Tom felizmente de su hija, esperaría a esa llamada muy pronto.

"¡Hasta luego, Marinette!" Exclamaron todos con una sonrisa.

"¡Hasta luego!" La oji azul se despidio con una sonrisa, quien no mucho colgo, dejando a todos muy contentos por haber podido hablar con ella. Sin duda, esto reforzaba su determinación para que poner marcha a su plan y poder exponer a Lila.

++++

Marinette volvio al café y noto que Giger trajo sus ordenes, se sento junto a su abuela y dejo que Eevee se subiera a su regazo.

"Entonces ¿tuviste una buena charla?" pregunto el peli castaño rojizo mirando a la chica, era una lastima que se haya perdido la oportunidad de poder hablar con Tom y Sabine, así como conocer a algunos de los amigos de Marinette.

"Así es." respondio la azabache contenta, sinitendo como otro peso se le era quitado. Ver a Alix fue una sorpresa completa, pero sin duda le alegraba que ahora sus amigos estuvieran viendo la luz que no podían ver lentamente.

"Todos ellos parecian buenos chicos y sin duda parece que te extrañan mucho" Selene sonrió a lo que la oji azul asintio, un poco pensativa a sus palabras, se pregunto si Kim y los otros la extrañarían, Alix, Juleka y Rose parecian así, "¿Que tal si me hablas un poco de ellos?" la pregunta de Selene saco a Marinette de sus pensamientos.

"Claro." La oji azul sonrió contenta y saco su telefono para mostrar las fotos de algunos de sus amigos, empezandole a contar a su abuela, a Selene y a Giger sobre ellos. Fue una tarde algo nostalgica para la antigua portadora del miraculous de la Caratina.


	14. Spark 10 - Los días que pasan

Pasaron los días en Ciudad Lusamine, Marinette se iba adaptando a su nueva vida con la ayuda de Gina, Selene y Giger. La azabache estaba maravillada cuando salieron a la ciudad de compras, encontro una gran inspiración para hacer nueva ropa y algunos accesorios en algunos lugares de la ciudad y de algunos pokemon que vio, algunos de los bocetos los hizo para Jagged, Clara y Vivica como una pequeña sorpresa.

Dicho esto, disfruto del concierto en vivo de los tres que se dio el jueves junto con su abuela, Giger y Selene.

Con la ayuda de su abuela pudo personalizar su habitación tal como tenia en mente, también entreno un poco con ella y aprendio algunas cosas más sobre las batallas de Gimnasio. Empezo con los trajes para Jagged, Clara y Vivica, dado a todo el tiempo libre que tenía al no estar en la escuela, simplemente tendría que hacer los trabajos y asignaciones que le había enviado la señora Mendeleiev en sus correos antes de tomarse un descanso.

Marinette se encontro suspirando mientras terminaba su informe antes de enviarselo a Marc por correo, tal como dijeron sus padres, la habían trasladado a la clase de la señora Mendeleiev, Aurore, Mireille y Marc la ayudaron gustosamente con sus tareas y la pusieron al tanto de toda sus evaluaciones.

Marinette sonrió ante el hecho de que encontro una bonita amistad en ambas chicas, Aurore de hecho quedo impresionada despues de que le enviara algunas fotos de las Bouttiques y tiendas que visito junto con un café cerca del complejo de apartamentos, por supuesto, despues de revisar que no hubiera ningún pokemon cerca, no creía que fuera el momento para contarles a ambas sobre eso, pero por muy curioso que fuera, sentía que sería más fácil de contarselo a ellas que a Alya.

Una punzada de dolor a tráveso el corazón de Marinette al pensar en su ex mejor amiga. La azabache sacudio la cabeza para sacudir esos pensamientos de su mente, no podía pensar en eso ahora, no estaba aquí para eso. Miro a su alrededor antes de que su vista se fijara en el parque "Eevee" llamó a lo que la pokemon respondió subiendose automaticamente a su regazo.

"¡Eevee!" Eevee le dio una sonrisa a su entrenadora, esta respondio acariciando el pelaje suave de su pokemon con una sonrisa cariñosa.

"¿Que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque?" pregunto a lo que recibio un chillido afirmativo de su pokemon, haciendola reír, "Muy bien, dejame ir por mi-" Eevee la corto saltando de su regazo para ir por el cuaderno de bocetos de Marinette, tomandolo con su boca.

"Vee" La azabache se rió cuando su pokemon volvio con el cuaderno de bocetos, supuso que Eevee estaba aprendiendo que cosas necesitaba en el momento. Le acaricio la cabeza a su pokemon con cariño mientras tomaba su cuaderno de bocetos.

"Muchas gracias" la azabache tomo a su pokemon en brazos mientras colocaba su cuaderno de bocetos en un bolso rosa con flores blancas con negro para luego salir de su habitación, en cuanto lo hizo, se encontró con su abuela en el pasillo.

"Oh, Marinetta, te iba a buscar" dijo la mujer mayor con una sonrisa emocionada que extraño a su nieta "Giger acaba de terminar tu registro y tiene hecha tu licencia," anuncio para sorpresa de Marinette.

"¿En serio? eso suena increible abuela" La licencia de entrenador era lo ultimo que necesitaba para que pudiera iniciar su viaje a Ciudad Santalune. Por lo que tenia entendido, a Curtis le estaba costando un poco ganar la medalla a la lider de gimnasio, Viola, aparentemente la mujer tenia dos pokemon y estaban bien entrenados.

La azabache y su abuela caminaron a la sala donde Giger las esperaba sentado en el sofa, mientras había algunos documentos en la mesa de centro "Felicidades, Marinette oficialmente estas registrada en Kalos y tienes tu licencia" felicito el peli castaño rojizo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba a Marinette la licencia.

"Muchas gracias Giger" La oji azul le sonrio agradecida al hombre de ojos verdes. Tener su lincencia significaba que podía ir a la Ciudad Santalune para comenzar con su viaje.

Gina coloco sus manos en los hombross de su nieta, "Que te parece si para celebrar esta ocación ¿te enseño a atrapar un pokemon antes de iniciar oficialmente con tu viaje?" sugirio la mujer mayor, Marinette tendria que atrapar pokemons si quería tener batallas con otros entrenadores o retar a los lideres de gimnasio, dado que no todas sus batallas dependerían de Eevee solamente.

"¡Claro, me gustaría abuela!" A pesar de la alegría, Marinette estaba muy nerviosa, habían tantos pokemon en el mundo y vio muchos pokemons tanto en el parque como en la ciudad en los días anteriores ¿como sabria cual queria atrapar en su momento?

"Bien, antes vamos a buscar algunas cosas" Gina se dio la vuelta para buscar su bolso, necesitaba una lista de posiones y antidotos que Marinette podría necesitar, ademas del catalogo de estas que Selene amablemente les presto. Sin mencionar algo de dinero para comprar pokebolas para la azabache.

"Gina parece muy feliz de que ella pueda enseñarte esto, Mairnette" comento Selene con una sonrisa. Conocia muy bien a Gina, estaba segura que la oji verde estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con su nieta enseñandole todo sobre los pokemon que siempre quiso hacer desde que Marinette nacio.

"Supongo que si" contesto Marinette con una suave sonrisa. Extañaba mucho a su abuela cuando estaba de viaje y viceversa, que su abuela tuviera un secreto oculto como los pokemon y no poder contarselo hasta ahora debio ser díficil para ella. Ni siquiera podía imaginar que tan feliz estaba su abuela ahora que estaba viajando con ella. Y Marinette tambien estaba feliz de estar con ella, a pesar de lo díficil que era adaptarse a su nueva vida, estaba contenta de pasar tiempo con su abuela, Evee y el matrimonio Dumont.

"Ahora que lo pienso, necesitas una pokedex para comenzar el viaje" comento Giger para si mismo, pero llamando la atención de Marinette, quien se volteo para mirarlo.

"¿Una pokedex?" pregunto la oji azul con genuina confusión, recordo vagamente que leyo dicha palabra en alguno de sus libros, pero no podía recordar que era exactamente.

"Si, son objetos que permiten analizar la información de los pokemon" Le explico Selene calmadamente, Marinette necesitaria un pokedex para aprender sobre ellos, algunos pokemon podrían ser muy violentos y no quería que Marinette se metiera en problemas si pudiera evitarlo con una pokedex que le diera información de antemano "Por lo general los entrenadores cuando inician su viaje van al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore para conseguirlo junto con su primer pokemon, podrían ir mañana cuando vayan" añadio recordando que Marinette y Gina acordaron que se irían un día despues de que la azabache obtuviera su liceca.

"Oh, esta bien" Marinette asintio con la cabeza antes de mirar a su pokemon, acariciandole la cabeza "Será divertido, ¿no, Eevee?" pregunto a su pokemon.

"¡Eevee!" La pokemon ADN le sonrió a su entrenadora mientras sacudia su cola con alegría. Sería divertido salir con Marinette para que ella atrapara a un nuevo compañero, han estado pasando buenos momentos en estos dias y sabía que tendrian más una vez que salieran de Ciudad Luminous. Estaba simplemente emocionada de solo pensarlo.

En ese momento Gina entro nuevamente a la sala con su bolso "Muy bien, Marinetta, vamos" La azabache asintio antes de abrir la puerta y salir del departamento junto con su abuela.

xxxx

"¿Por que vamos a la tienda, abuela?" pregunto Marinette una vez que llegaron a la tienda al otro lado de la calle. Había creido que saldrían a buscar algunos pokemon en cuanto salieran del edificio.

Gina tomo una cesta de compras mientras caminaban por el pasillo "Para comprar posiones y las cosas que necesites para partir," respondio Gina mientras recogia algunos antidotos y los colocaba en la cesta "Ademas, necesitas tus propias pokebolas para atrapar a los pokemons"

Marinette se dirigio a una estantería donde había diferentes tipos de pokebolas "Cinco como maximo ¿no?" pregunto mientras tomaba unas cuantas y las colocaba en la cesta.

"Diría que más, algunos pokemon se resisten a la captura y pueden escaparse de la pokebola si no estan del todo debilitados" explico la mujer mayor tomando otras cinco pokébolas y metiendolas a su cesta antes de ir a buscar algo de repelente, su nieta podria necesitarlo si no quería toparse con tantos pokemon.

"Entonces tengo que luchar con los pokemon salvajes" fue más una declaración que una pregunuta, sin embargo, Marinette no estaba del todo segura ante este dato. No quería lastimar innecesariamente a un pokemon.

"En algunos casos, otros pueden decidir quedarse contigo si quieren" Señalo Gina con una sonrisa mientras Marinette la miraba con asombro. Algunos recuerdos abordaron la mente de Gina, haciendo que inconsientemente llevara una mano a la pokebola de Persian. "En realidad, fue mi caso con Persian"

"¿En serio? ¿Que paso?" pregunto la azabache con curiosidad. Quería conocer la historia de su abuela con su Persian, quería saber como Persian acepto ser el pokémon de su abuela sin necesidad de luchar.

"Bueno, cuando conocí a Persian era un Meowth, él solia meterse en muchos problemas, en realidad me robo mi almuerzo cuando nos encontramos," Gina se rió un poco ante el recuerdo lejano, estaba muy enojada en ese momento con Meowth por haber interrumpido su almuerzo y haber robado toda su comida "sin embargo, muy pronto esos problemas lo alcanzaron"

xxxx

"Ese Meowth ... no puedo creer que se haya robado nuestra comida" Una Gina de 10 años se quejo mientras caminaba junto a su Squertle, recogiendose el cabello de color marrón en una coleta alta mientras se ajustaba su chaqueta de cuero negra cuando una brisa fría golpeo su cuerpo. Se dírigia al Centro Pokémon para refugiarse de la lluvia, además de conseguir algo de comida dado que nunca pudieron comer su almuerzo.

"Squertle" Squertle coloco sus patas en su estomago cuando este gruño fuertemente.

Gina miro a su pokemon y le dio una sonrisa torcida. Ella también estaba tan hambrienta como él, "No te preocupes, conseguiremos algo de comida en cuanto lleguemos al centro pokemon" ella levanto la vista y fruncio ligeramente el ceño cuando vio las nubes de tormenta sobre ellos, debería hacerlo muy pronto antes de que empezara a llover.

Se apresuraron a caminar por la calle con toda la intención de llegar cuanto antes al Centro Pokemon hasta que oyeron un ruido y golpe cuando pasaron junto a un callejon, haciendo que Gina se detuviera en seco junto a Squertle. Ambos inmediatamente miraron en dirección del callejon "¿Que fue eso?" su pregunta fue contestada cuando del callejon salio cierto Meowth corriendo fuera del callejon con varias heridas siendo perseguido por Granbull.

El pokemon en cuestión se lanzo hacia Meowth y con gran fuerza lo derribo al suelo, lanzando al Pokemon Gato Araña al suelo "¡MEOWTH!"

"¡Dejalo en paz!" Exclamo Gina cuando noto las heridas graves en el cuerpo de Meowth, no le gusto en lo absoluto, a pesar de que Meowth causaba problemas, tampoco merecia eso "Squertle, usa pistola de agua" Squertle asintió antes de que de su boca saliera un chorro de agua disparandolo hacia Granbull, aunque no le hizo tanto efecto, Gina aprovecho la distacción para tomar a Meowth y salir corriendo con su pokemon al lado, este no era momento de luchar, si no de actuar "No te preocupes, estaras bien, resiste" murmuro mirando al rostro exhausto de Meowth.

Ignoro la lluvia que empezo a caer a su alrededor mientras veía como el Centro Pokemon aparecia en su campo de visión y acelero el paso. Incluso al entrar no dejo de correr y se dirigio a la recepción "¡Enfermera Joy!/¡Squertle Squer!" Tanto ella como Squertle llamaron al vizualizar a la mujer de cabello rosa.

Esta se volteo y apenas lo hizo, se sorprendio al ver a la niña de cabello marrón que sostenia a un pokemon herido entre sus brazos "¿Que?"

"¡Ayudelo!" La enfermera Joy asintió con una mirada seria antes de que Chansey apareciera con un carrito y colocara a Meowth en el. No mucho despues ambas desaparecieron al cruzar los pasillos donde atenderían las heridas de Meowth.

Paso alrededor de una hora, Gina se encontraba en la sala de espera con ropa seca luego de que la enfermera Joy le instruyera que se cambiara para evitar tener un resfriado, Squertle por su parte estaba durmiendo en su regazo luego de comer. La puerta se abrio y Gina se levanto sosteniendo a Squertle cuando vio a la Enfermera Joy salir de esta. "¿Como esta?" pregunto

"Estará bien, pero ¿como Meowth consiguio tantas heridas?" pregunto la mujer con preocupación y sospecha a la chica. Se había percatado de que esas heridas no fueron causadas por un combate normal, si no uno agresivo. No creía que esa niña fuera una mala entrenadora por la forma saludable que se veía el Squertle y por como se preocupo por ese Meowth.

"Un Granbull lo ataco" respondio Gina con cierto disgusto ante la mención del pokemon que ataco a Meowth, no le gusto en lo absoluto.

"Hiciste bien al traerlo aquí, en especial con esta lluvia" murmuro mirando a una ventana cercana donde se podía ver la lluvia que caia fuertemente. Sin duda no pararía pronto.

"¿Esta bien si lo paso a ver?" pregunto Gina señalando la puerta con una de sus manos mientras la otra todavía sostenia a Squertle.

"Claro," La Enfermera Joy no creía que hubiera problema con eso, Gina asintió agredecida, sin embargo, en ese momento su estomago gruño con fuerza, recordandole que no había comido y haciendo que la joven se sonrojara a si como haciendo reir a la mujer de cabello rosa "Parece que tienes hambre, dejame que te traiga algo de comer"

Gina le dio a la Enfermera Joy una sonrisa avergonzada y agradecida "Gracias" Con esto entro al cuarto, ahí encontro a Meowth descansando, ella sonrió y se sento en una silla al lado, esperando que despertara.

Momentos más tardes, Meowth empezo a abrir los ojos, apenas lo hizo encontro a Gina mirandolo con una sonrisa junto a un Squertle ahora despierto "¿Estas bien? Nos tenias preocupados" dijo haciendo que Meowth la mirara con sorpresa, por que recordaba claramente que ese día había robado la comida de esa niña y estaba muy enfadada con el hace horas.

"Squertle Sque" Squertle hablo para confirmar las palabras de su entrenadora, quien tomo un sandwith de un plato y se lo extendio a Meowth que todavía estaba sorprendido.

"Ten" ella extendio el sandwith hacia él, Meowth solamente miro desconcertado el aperitivo que le estaban ofreciendo, nunca nadie le ofrecio comida, "Si, es para ti," Meowth tomo el sandwith con cautela antes de probarlo, en seguida se encontro deborandolo, no tuvo mucha oportunidad de comer despues de que Granbull se lo comio todo "Es bueno que te gusta" comento Gina felizmente con una risita. Sin darse cuenta que se había ganado el respeto de ese pokemon.

xxxx

"¿Y que paso?" pregunto Marinette, tanto ella como Eevee estaban cautivadas por la historia de su abuela con Persian. El lazo que su abuela compartía con su pokemon era muy profundo, incluso sino se llevaban bien al principio.

Gina solo sonrió en respuesta, sus ojos brillando con jubilo ante los preciados recuerdos de sus días jovenes "Despues de eso, no dejo de seguirme por toda la ciudad hasta que nos encontramos otra vez"

xxxx

Gina estaba emocionada mientras miraba a un Pidgey no muy lejos de ella, sería perfecto para ser su segundo pokemon, pero antes de que pudiera darle una orden a Squertle, sintió como si la empujara al suelo, lo que proboco que el Pidgey saliera volando por el alboroto "¡Oye! ¡Ya lo tenía!" Exclamo con enojo antes de notar quien fue el que la empujo, no era una persona como creyo, era el mismo Meowth de hace un par de días "Hey, eres tu" comento al verlo, todavia en el suelo.

"Meowth" Meowth tomo entre sus patas una pokebola de Gina que había caído al suelo gracias a su caida y se la extendio mirandola expectante.

Gina parpadeo con desconcierto, tratando de decifrar lo que quería decir Meowth con sus acciones hasta que lo entendio cuando miro fijamente a los ojos del pokemon "¿Quieres ir conmigo, Meowth?" pregunto

"Meow" Meowth asintio sin más, sintiendose nervioso, despues de haberlo meditado, Meowth sintió que si lugar era estar con esa chica y su Squertle, por que a pesar que robo su comida, lo salvo de Granbull y todavía fue amable con él, nadie nunca fue amable con él por los problemas que causaba y sentía que estar con esa niña seria lo mejor.

Gina lo miro por unos segundos antes de sonreír, puede que no conociera a Meowth de la mejor manera, pero tampoco creía que era un mal pokemon, podía comprender que debia ser una vida muy dificil para Meowth "Me encantaría que fuera así" La expresión de Meowth se ilumino cuando la pelimarrón tomo la pokebola de su mano y la arrojo al aire "Muy bien ¡pokebola ve!" Gina sonrió cuando Meowth se dejo atrapar por la pokebola que lo absorvio en una luz blanca. Gina atrapo la pokebola en el aire y miro a Squertle, sonriendo felizmente, "Bienvenido, Meowth"

xxxx

"No estoy segura si seré una buena entrenadora" comento Marinette despues de oír la historia de su abuela, muy conmovida por la relación de Persian y su abuela al momento de conocerse.

"Pues estamos en desacuerdo, Marinetta, yo creo que serás una buena entrenadora" Gina le dio una sonrisa animada a su nieta mientras caminaban fuera de la tienda despues de comprar todo lo que necesitaban. Sabía que su nieta estaría nerviosa por todo, por lo que se aseguraría de animarla e instruirla para que confiara más en si misma "Y dejame decirte algo, tienes talento en el combate, solamente necesitas familiarizarte un poco más" añadio con un guiño, sabía que su nieta disfrutaba un buen combate, lo vio en sus ojos cuando lucho contra Curtis, Marinette tenia esa misma sensación de adrenalina que Gina en un combate. Y Gina no podía evitar orgullosa de ello.

"Trataré de dar lo mejor de mi" Murmuro la azabache. No estaba segura que pasaría cuando empezara a viajar a Ciudad Santalune, pero no iba a hecharse marchar ahora. Además quería disfrutar todo tipo de experiencias junto a Eevee.

"¡Vee!" Eevee exclamo de acuerdo con su entrenadora.

"Me alegra oirte decir eso" Gina amplio su sonrisa cuando escucho las palabras de su nieta y las de su pokemon. Ambas siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron un parque silvestre "Ah, aqui estamos." comento haciendo que la azabache mirara a su alrededor, "Este parque esta no muy lejos del bosque, hay muchos pokemon aquí"

Marinette se detuvo junto a Eevee y miraron a su alrededor con asombro, viendo a los pokemon alrededor de la zona, ya sea jugando o descansando "Es hermoso" comento con una sonrisa.

"Bien, Marinetta ¿algún pokemon que te llame la atención?" pregunto Gina mientras Marinette seguia mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos se desplazaban entre los diferentes tipos de pokemon corriendo y jugando por el lugar. "No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo"

"Llon..." un pequeño y suave chillido fue oido por encima de Gina, Marinette y Eevee haciendo que alzaran la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a un pokemon con forma de mariposa volando sobre ellas.

Un jadeo salio de los labios de Marinette cuando vio al pokemon, su cuerpo era de color marron con blanco, tenia ojos grandes negros y unas hermosas alas de color rosa. "Ah, este pokemon se llama Vivillon," comento Gina mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo para leer la información de esta.

"Es hermoso," murmuro la azabache antes de apresurarse a tomar una pokebola, sin embargo, cuando volteo la cabeza, noto que Vivillon ya se había ido "Ah, se fue" la azabache hizo un puchero con desilución

"Vee" Eevee bajo las orejas tan decepcionada como su entrandora.

Gina sonrió torcidamente mientras miraba a su nieta y a su pokemon, esto le recordaba a sus primeros días como entrenadora "Esta bienn a veces no sale como tu planeas" señalo antes de notar a un pokemon oruga cerca de ellas, era de color marron grisaceo con partes de color avellana y una pelusa en el cuello "Pero todavía puedes atrapar a este," añadio apuntando al pokemon haciendo que Marinette volviera a verlo extrañada "si mi memoria no me falla ScatterBug puede evolucionar en Vivillon"

"¿En serio? Bien ¿se supone que debo atacar, verdad?" pregunto la azabache recibiendo un asentimiento de la mujer mayor "¿Eevee, estas lista?" Marinette miro a su pokemon, quien asintio con una mirada decidida.

"Vee!" Eevee se puso en posición, mirando a Scatterbug mientras esperaba ordenes de su entrenadora.

"¡Eevee, ataque rápido!" Ordeno a lo que Eevee se lanzo de inmediato, corriendo a gran velocidad mientras dejaba una estela blanca detrás de ella, tomando a Scatterbug con la guardia baja cuando Eevee impacto contra él.

Scatterbug aterrizo en el suelo torpemente, aturdido por el ataque sorpresa, sin embargo, la molestia no tardo en aparecer en sus ojos mientras miraba fijamente a su oponente, Scatterbug se lanzo en contra de Eevee en represalias con una embestida, chocando contra ella y haciendola retroceder, "¿Eevee, estas bien?" pregunto Marinette con cautela, el golpe no fue tan fuerte, pero aun así no pudo evitar estar preocupada por su pokemon, esta respondio levantandose de nuevo y asintiendo "Muy bien, usa bola sombra!"

"¡Vee Eevee!" Una bola de energía oscura se formo en la boca de Eevee, quien no mucho despues la lanzo hacia Scatterbug, que respondio usando disparo demora a la rama de un arbol para desplazarse y esquivar el ataque.

"Eso no lo esperaba" comento Gina alzando las cejas, impresionada por la estrategia que tomo Scatterbug para esquivar el ataque de Eevee. Scatterbug pronto corto la seda antes de volverla a disparar, esta vez en Eevee.

"¡Ee vee!" Eevee se movio torpemente cuando la seda pegajosa se quedo pegada en su pelaje, tratando de liberarse de la trampa del Pokemon tiraescamas.

"¡Eevee!" Marinette exclamo preocupada por su pokemon, ella camino hacia su pokemon con la intención de ayudarla, pero su abuela la detuvo tomandola de la muñeca apenas dio un paso.

"No dejes que te distraiga, Marinetta, Eevee puede con esto" Le dijo la mujer con calma y confianza a lo que Marinette asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Esta bien" murmuro la azabache mirando antes de voltearse para ver a Eevee y Scatterbug, este ultimo trataba de alejarse lo antes posible y huir de la battalla, "¡Eevee, usa bola sombra!" Ordeno a lo que la pokemon pronto creo una bola oscura en su boca, disparandola hacia Scatterbug antes de que pudiera huir.

"¡Bug!" Scatterbug chillo mientras caía abruptamente al suelo, sin embargo, no se rindio y se levanto nuevamente a pesar de las heridas que tenía.

Marinette aprovecho ese momento para mirar a Eevee, notando que la seda se había safado un poco de ella, una pequeña idea llego a su mente y asintio para si misma "¡Eevee, ataque rápido!"

"Ee ¡Vee!" Escuchando a su entrenadora, Eevee empezo a correr, aunque sus movimientos eran díficultadpspor la seda que estaba pegada a su cuerpo, pronto esta empezo a despegarse a medida que su velocidad aumentaba y se alejaba de suu cuerpo. Pronto Eevee se libero de la seda pegajosa y fue directamente hacia Scatterbug.

"Scatter...bug" Scatterbug no se quedo atras, reuniendo fuerza, se impulso hacia adelante en otra embestida. Ambos pokemon lucharon por empujar al otro y hacer que cediera. "¡Bug!" Scatterbug iba acumulando fuerza mientras hacia retroceder al pokemon ADN, que luchaba por mantenerse firme en su lugar.

"¡No te dejes vencer, Eevee!" Animo Marinette a su pokemon, quien reunio fuerzas para empujar a Scatterbug lejos de ella "Terminalo con bola sombra"

"¡Eevee!" Eevee creo una bola oscura en su boca antes de dispararla hacia Scatterbug, que abrio los ojos aturdido, incapaz de esquivar el ataque al estar muy cerca de él, por lo que recibio el impacto del ataque de Eevee y quedo tendido en el suelo con remolinos en los ojos.

"Ahora Marinette, usa una pokebola" Gina indico pasandole una pokebola a su nieta, quien asintió con la cabeza antes de lanzara hacia al pokemon debilitado, que fue absorbido no mucho despues en una luz blanca mientras la pokebola se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Los ojos de Marinette no se despegaron del objeto mientras seguia moviendose, esperando por unos segundos tensos, teniendo miedo de que incluso la más suave respiración pudiera liberar a Scatterbug, sin embargo, eso acabo cuando se oyó un suave ruido y la pokebola dejo de moverse. Marinette solto el aire que inconsientemente estuvo conteniendo.

"¿Lo atrape?" pregunto la azabacha un poco aturdida, Eevee camino hacia la pokebola y se la trajo a su entrenadora, la cual permitio que una enorme sonrisa adornara su rostro "¡Lo atrape!" Exclamo tomando a Eevee en sus brazos junto con la pokebola de Scatterbug.

"Bien hecho, Marinetta" felicito Gina mirando divertida la emoción de su nieta y la de su pokemon 'Ha, la juventud, como en los viejos tiempos' pensó la mujer viendose a si misma y a Squertle por un segundo en Marinette y en Eevee, 'Traeras grandes cosas, Marinetta, lo puedo asegurar,' pensó cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la felicidad de su nieta y de su pokemon. "Bueno, Marinetta, felicidades por atrapar a tu primer pokemon," felicito Gina llamando la atención de Marinette "sin embargo, ese es el primer paso, el segundo paso es conocerlo y formar una relación con él ¿estas lista?" Gina miro a su nieta expectante, esta solo asintio con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada decidida en su rostro. "Bien, una vez que lo liberes, aprovecha para aplicarle la posión, sabes como hacerlo ¿verdad?"

"Claro" Marinette asintio con la cabeza mientras bajaba a Eevee al suelo antes de arrojar la pokebola al aire "¡Scatterbug, sal!" Scatterbug salio de la pokebola en una luz blanca, el tipo bicho parpadeo desconcertado y aturdido para luego mirar a su alrededor, pero su vista se detuvo en la humana que lo capturo recientemente. "Hola Scatterbug, soy Marinette, lamento haberte atacado hace un momento" dijo la azabache con sinceridad, no le gusto al principio que se lanzara a atacar a Scatterbug, sin embargo, no creía que tuviera tanta opción al hacerlo, por lo que creía que disculparse sería un buen comienzo "Dejame ayudarte con esto," La oji azul tomo una de las posiones que compro en la tienda con anterioridad. "Dolera un poco"

"¿Bug?" Scatterbug inclino la cabeza con confusión antes de que Marinette rociara la posión en sus heridas, haciendo que chillara de dolor por el ardor que sentía "¡Sca!"

"Ah perdón, pero te sentiras mejor con esto," Marinette acaricio la cabeza de Scatterbug antes de que Gina le pasara una baya Sitrus "¿Tienes hambre?" pregunto, Scatterbug miro la baya vacilante antes de inclinarse y darle un mordisco, pronto antes de que Marinette se diera cuenta la baya que tenia en la mano ya no estaba, ella no pudo evitar reirse.

"Bug..." Scatterbug alzo la vista y miro a la joven humana, anteriormente creyo que no era para nada buena despues de que lo atacase de esa forma, sin embargo, viendola de esta forma, era una joven bastante amable.

"¿Quieres un poco más?" pregunto Marinette al notar la mirada de su nuevo pokemon sobre ella, hizo una nota mental para buscar información sobre él en sus libros, Scatterbug asintio con la cabeza antes de que Marinette le tendiera una baya oram para luego voltearse y mirar a Eevee "¿Quieres una Eevee?" pregunto la oji azul a la pokemon ADN.

"¡Vee!" Eevee respondio con un salto alegre, Marinette se rio alegremente mientras sacaba otra baya de su bolso y se la daba a su pokemon.

"Bien ¿que tal si regresamos al departamento ahora? Habra mucho tiempo para quedan convivir alli" sugirio Gina, también seria buena idea que Selene le de una buena revisión a Eevee y a Scatterbug, sobre todo por este ultimo.

"Claro ¿que les parece? Jugaremos un poco" Marinette se detuvo para luego mirar a Eevee, quien todavia tenia algo de seda en su cuerpo "Y en tu caso Eevee, tal vez necesites un baño" murmuro mientras tomaba un hilo de seda y se lo quitaba a su pokemon. Probablemente tomaría algo de tiempo quitarla.

"¡Vee!/¡Bug!" Ambos pokemon dieron respuestas afirmativas y felices, en especial Eevee, dado que le era incomodo tener los restos de la seda de Scatterbug en su pelaje.

Con esto, al chica tomo a ambos pokemon, haciendo espacio para poner a Scatterbug en su bolso mientras cargaba a Eevee "¿No devolverás a Scatterbug a su pokebola?"

"No, me gustaría tenerlo fuera para conocernos un poco" respondio la azabache acariciando la cabeza de Scatterbug con su otra mano, quien cerro los ojos disfrutando las caricias que le brindaba su nueva entrandora.

Gina sonrió un poco y asintio con la cabeza, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar con su nieta de regreso al departamento.

xxxx

"Meowth yo te elijo" Gina lanzo su pokebola al aire, donde Meowth fue liberado en un destello de luz.

"¿Meow?" Meowth miro a su alrededor y miro a Gina de forma interrogante.

Gina se inclino y coloco sus manos en las rodillas para estar al nivel de los ojos de Meowth "Quiero conocerte un poco mejor, así que te mantendre a fuera por el momento" dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Meowth sonrió antes de saltar al aire y darle un golpe a la cabeza a Gina "Oye"

"Squer" Squertle decidio unirse a la broma y escupio algo de agua a la cara de Gina, tomando a su entrenadora completamente desprevenida nuevamente, pero ya era una costumbre que hiciera esto.

Gina puso sus manos en las caderas mientras miraba a sus pokemon con un puchero, "Muy graciosos los dos" murmuro un poco molesta. Squertle y Meowth solo sonrieron entre si y chocaron sus patas, Gina siguio mirandolos con molestia pero pronto sonrio también. No se arrepentiria de esta decisión.

xxxx

[Querido Diario,

Hoy fui con mi abuela a atrapar a un pokemon y conocí a Scatterbug, aunque al principio quería atrapar a un Vivillon y tenía dudas de atacar a Scatterbug al principio o a algún pokemon, pero aprendi de mi abuela que el pokemon menos esperado podría ser parte de mi equipo, incluso de la forma menos esperada.

No tuve un comienzo como ella al atrapar a Scatterbug, pero todavía queda mucho por delante. Quiero experimentar que es esta conexión con mis pokemon y que tan fuerte puede volverse, quiero tener una linda amistad con mis pokemon como mi abuela la tiene con los suyos. Todavía tengo mucho que aprender, pero sin duda será divertido y emocionante.

Y hablando de emoción, mañana partire con mi abuela a Ciudad Santalune, no puedo esperar, solo de pensarlo me emociono.

Siempre me pregunte como sería viajar a otras ciudades y conocer nuevas culturas, estoy segura que será una gran inspiración para mis diseños, pero viajar con mi abuela lo hace mejor, por que disfrutare pasar mi tiempo con ella junto a mis pokemon y aprenderé un poco más de ella.

Quien sabe, tal vez me de una sorpresa

Marinette Dupain-Cheng]

"¡Marinette!" Marinette alzo la cabeza de su diario cuando escucho que la llamaban, rápidamente se levanto de su escritorio y lo cerro antes de ponerlo en su caja para luego caminar hacia la habitación de Selene y Giger, donde encontró a Selene con un pequeño equipo de sanación, ahí Eevee y Scatterbug se encontraban en una mesa de revsión "Eevee y Scatterbug estan en mejor ahora, sin mencionar que atrapaste a un Scatterbug muy fuerte," informo mientras acariaba la cabeza del tipo bicho.

"Muchas gracias, Selene" Marinette recogio a sus pokemon de la mesa de revisión y los bajo de nuevo, notando que las heridas que estuvieron en sus cuerpos ya no estaban gracias al tratamiento de Selene.

"No fue nada, cuando tu quieras" respondio la oji dorada con una suave sonrisa antes de volver a su trabajo. Feliz de que la muchacha a su cuidado pudiera atrapar un pokemon en el primer intento.

Marinette salio de la habitación y volvio a la suya con sus pokemon "Vengan, tengo algo para ustedes dos"

"¿Bug?/¿Ee?" Ambos pokemon inclinaron la cabeza y se miraron con curiosidad, sin embargo, la emoción no tardo en aparecer en Eevee, quien contenta corrio hacia la habitación de Marinette - todo lo que hacia Marinette, desde sus diseños hasta las pequeñas cosas que hacia le parecian impresionates, - Scatterbug estaba detrás de su compañera y nueva amiga, haciendo lo posible para alcanzarla, sintiendose un poco confundido por su reacción, pero era logico, no conocía a Marinette por mucho tiempo así que le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a su entrenadora y a su compañera pokemon.

Cuando entraron, vieron a Marinette tomando algunas cosas de la mesa de trabajo, la azabache se arrodillo frente a sus pokemon, sosteniendo una boina rosa y un pequeño pañuelo blanco, "Esto es para ti, Eevee, pude terminarla hace un rato" Marinette saco el moño de la oreja de Eevee y coloco la boina en su cabeza, dicho pokemon rapidamente corrio al espejo de cuerpo completo para verse, chillando encantada. Amaba los regalos de Marinette. Scatterbug vio esto en silencio antes de girarse cuando su entrenadora le hablo "Y este es para ti, Scatterbug, no estoy segura si te gustara..." la oji azul ato el pañuelo alrededor del 'cuello' de Scatterbug, teniendo sumo cuidado de no hace el nudo demasiado flojo y no apretar demasiado a Scatterbug, era un poco dificil hacerlo con la pelusa alrededor del cuello del tipo bicho, Marinette esperaba que no le estorbara. "Listo"

Scatterbug se acerco al espejo y se miro, inclinando la cabeza para al verse con el pañuelo en el cuello. Era un poco extraño, pero la tela tenía el rico y suave aroma de Marinette, le gusto la sensación de calidez que producia. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su entrenadora, un poco contento.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunto la azabache con los ojos iluminados por felicidad.

"Sca scatterbug" el pokemon asintio un par de veces, contento, Marinette lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazo con alegría.

"Es muy bueno saberlo" la azabache sonrió alegremente antes de oír el tono de llamada de su telefono, la oji azul bajo a Scatterbug en el suelo y tomo su celular, contestando apresuradamente cuando vio que era una video llamada de Kagami. "Hola Kagami," saludo alegremente la azabache a su amiga.

"Hola Marinette, ¿como te va?" pregunto la azabache nativa de japon, un poco contenta de ver a su amiga. Era mejor llamar en ese momento, no estaba del todo segura si podía recibir una llamada de su amiga una vez que saliera de Ciudad Luminous, por lo que tenía entendido, gran parte de las rutas de Kalos era conformada por naturaleza para que los pokemon pudieran vivir en paz.

"Estoy bien ¿estas en clases de meditación con mamá?" pregunto la oji azul tentativamente cuando vio que la oji marrón estaba en una sala familiar para ella. Su madre la sorprendio un poco dandole la noticia de que Kagami tomaria clases de meditación con ella.

"Puedes decirlo cariño" Sabine aparecio en la pantalla con una sonrisa alegre, la felcidad de poder ver a su hija en cada llamada y recibir noticias de ella nunca se iria "¿Como estas tu y Eevee? ¿que has hecho esta mañana?" pregunto curiosa por saber como estaba su pequeña.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera responder Eevee salto a su regazo al oír su nombre "¡Ee vee!" la franco-china se rio, era tipico que Eevee hiciera esto cada vez que oía que alguien preguntara por ella.

"Estamos bien," respondio Marinette mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Eevee, quien se retorcio gustosamente en los brazos de su amiga "Esta mañana salimos con mi abuela para comprar algunas cosas y atrapar a mi primer pokemon" añadio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La noticia sorprendio tanto a Kagami y a Sabine, pero asintieron con la cabeza. Kagami se sintio contenta por el avance rápido de su amiga, pero tal vez no era de sorprenderse, Marinette era una personas que podia aprender y adaptarse con mucha rápidez. Era una en un millon, como decia su abuelo a veces.

"Oh ¿y que pokemon capturaste?" Sabine debio esperar que a Gina se le ocurriera algo como eso, el deseo de su suegra fue convivir con Marinette y sus pokemon asi como enseñarle todas sus experiencias con ellos desde el momento que nacio, probablemente fue decepcionante para ella que dicho deseo se retrasara por 14 años completos.

"¿Bug?" Marinette volteo la cabeza para encontrar a Scatterbug en la mesa. Tras no poder aguantar más la curiosidad de saber con quien estaba hablando su nueva entrenadora, decidio subir a la mesa y ver con quien hablaba Marinette.

"Es este, su nombre es Scatterbug" Marinette sonrió un poco y acaricio la cabeza del pokemon mientras les mostraba a su madre y a su amiga el pokemon.

Kagami miro al pokemon por un momento, analizando y evaluandolo mientras pensaba en la información que leyo en los libros sobre los pokemon que le presto Sabine, la azabache de ojos marrones asitio para si misma "Es un tipo bicho por lo que puedo ver. Leí en los libros que su proceso de evolución es más rápido que el de otros pokemon" comento Kagami mirando al pokemon tiraescamas. Aunque no sabía que evoluciones tenia Scatterbug.

"¿En serio? Es fantastico, no lei mucho de los tipo bicho por ahora, es bueno que estes aprendiendo mucho de ellos Kagami" Marinette alago impresionada por la información que su amiga le otorgo, la oji marrón se sonrojo ligeramente por el cumplido. Pocas veces recibia cumplidos sinceros de la gente mientras que la mayoria eran solamente por cortesia, que Marinette le diera uno la hacia sentir bien "Pero ¿sabes? Abuela me dijo que Scatterbug evoluciona en Vivillon" la azabache busco una foto de dicho pokemon en su galeria y se las envio a su madre. Tuvo oportunidad de al menos tomar alguna fotos mientras salian del parque, estaba segura que a todos les encantaría esto.

Sabine reviso su telefono y vio las fotos de varios pokemon, entre ellos un grupo de Vivillon de alas de diferentes colores "Son hermosos" comento con sinceridad. Ella por un momento olvidaba que las mariposas eran criaturas delicadas y hermosas gracias a HawkMoth, pero esta foto le recordo lo que siempre penso de ellas.

"¡Sca Scatterbug!" Scatterbug salto cuando vio la foto de Vivillon, sus ojos brillando con anehelo mientras veía su forma más avanzada en el celular de Marinette.

Al principio todas estuvieron confudidas hasta que Marinette miro entre la foto y su pokemon más reciente, su mente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba rápidamente "¿Scatterbug quieres evolucionar en Vivillon?" pregunto la azabache, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad,

Eevee copio la acción de su entrenadora mientras miraba a su compañero con confusión "¿Ee eevee?"

"¡Scatter!" Scatterbug chillo y asintio freneticamente. Desde que nacio, cada vez que miraba hacia arriba en los Vivillon, se preguntaba como era la sensación de estar flotando en el aire y poder volar tan libremente como ellos.

"No te preocupes, me asegurare de que sea así" la oji azul le sonrio a su pokemon comprensivamente. Entrenaría a su pokemon par que fuera fuerte y cumpliera con su deseo.

"Eevee Eevee!" Eevee sonrio de acuerdo con su entrenadora, sería fantastico que su nuevo amigo evolucionara, tal vez incluso podría ayudar.

"Por cierto, Marinette," Kagami llamo a su amiga quien volteo para mirarla con atención, "Te deseo mucha suerte cuando salgas mañana. Espero que esto te fortalezca" Le deseaba todo lo mejor a su amiga y esperaba con ansias que ella volviera a ser la persona fuerte que siempre había sido en París. Por que no había muchas personas tan sinceras y amables como Marinette y el que Lila buscara la manera de como romperla era imperdonable.

"Espero que te cuides mucho, cariño" Sabine le sonripo dulcemente a su hija. Esperaba que al volver a París, su hija tuviera una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. No podía esperar a contar los días para que ese momento llegara y la recibieran con un gran abrazo.

Marinette asintio con la cabeza, conmovida por las palabras de Kagami y de su madre, "Lo haré, no se preocupen"

"Eres fuerte, estamos segura de que lo haras" Kagami le sonrió a la azabache. Ella sabía que Marinette podría ingeniarselas sola, a pesar de la inseguridad que podría sentir gracias a las dudas que le planto Lila al romper su confianza. Marinette le devolvio la sonrisa a la otra azabache, agradecida.

"Bug" Marinette aparto la vista para mirar a Scatterbug, que se encontraba mirando al techo con una mirada llena de decisión.

"¿Scatterbug?/ ¿Ee eevee?" Tanto Eevee como Marinette llamaron al pokemon tiraescamas, cada una preguntandose si había algo mal con el tipo bicho.

"¡Sca!" Scatterbug lanzo su seda al techo antes de valancear por el aire, sin embargo, no pudo controlar la dirección a la que iba, por lo que termino estrellandose contra un maniqui que Selene compro para Marinette en los ultimos días en su estancia. "Scaaatter..." El pokemon murmuro una vez que cayo al suelo con remolinos en los ojos por el golpe, algunos trozos de tela del maniqui cayeron sobre él.

Todas parpadearon con desconcierto ante lo hecho por Scatterbug, pero Sabine pronto entendió y sonrió torcidamente "Creo que Scatterbug no puede esperar para volar como Vivillon," comento la mujer de descendencia China con diversión haciendo reír a las dos adolescentes, en especial a Marinette quien miro con cariño a su pokemon reciente.

Sería divertido en los proximos días.

xxxxx

En otro lugar de la Ciudad Luminous, el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte mientras el cielo todavía seguia pintado de color naranja. En medio del mismo parque en el que Marinette atrapo a Scatterbug, una chica de cabello rojo y ojos marrones, usando una polera blanca con negro y cuello rojo, decorada con una medalla en forma de ala, un cinturon blanco con pokebolas, pantalones cortos rojos, botas rojas con correa blanca y una gorro rojo con distintivas gafas de aviador, se encontraba en una batalla contra un Fleching con su Shix "¡Shix, usa chispa!" ordeno la oji marrón a su pokemon.

"¡Iix!" El pokemon Flash salto y libero una descarga de electricidad hacia el aire, golpeando con exito al tipo volador, que encontro cayendo en picada al suelo.

"¡Es el momento, pokebola ve!" La chica de cabello rojo tomo una pokebola de su cinturon antes de lanzarla al tipo volador, quien fue absorvido por la esfera roja y blanco antes de que tocara el suelo, la pokebola se movio por unos segundos antes de soltar el sonido distintivo de la captura. La peli roja tomo la pokebola del suelo mientras Shix saltaba a su hombro, sastifecho con su trabajo "Lo tenemos, Shix" la niña le sonrió a su pokemon.

"Shix" Shix le devolvio contento la sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, aqui esta el capitulo, y como veran Marinette atrapo un Scatterbug, me parecio lindo, pero el desarrollo de este pokemon sera un poco más interesante, quise resaltar la relación entre abuela y nieta de Gina y Marinette en este capitulo, y como veran, también se a presentado un nuevo personaje, el diseño de este esta en mi cuenta de deviantart:Mariathecosmicduelis en caso de que quieran verlo.  
> Lista pokemon Marinette:
> 
> Eevee (hembra)
> 
> Scatterbug (macho)


End file.
